Enroscado
by JosiMelodyPatz
Summary: ADAPTAÇÃO;Edward é belo e arrogante, faz negócios multimilionários e seduz as mulheres com apenas um sorriso.Ele tem amigos leais e uma família indulgente.Então,por que ele ficou trancado em seu apartamento,durante sete dias, se sentindo miserável e deprimido?Ele vai dizer que está gripado. Descobriremos que não é verdade.
1. Chapter 1

_**Eu não resisto.**_

_**Querem rir mais um pouco?**_

_**A fic é Pov Edward.**_

_**Ele é hilário.**_

VOCÊ VÊ ESSE CARA SEM BANHO, aquele com barba por fazer, jogado no sofá? Aquele cara de camiseta suja cinza e calça de moletom rasgada?

Esse sou eu, Edward Cullen.

Eu não sou normalmente assim. Quer dizer, isso realmente não sou eu. Na vida real, eu estou bem arrumado, meu rosto é bem barbeado, e meu cabelo é cobre é cortado com estilo de uma forma que eu sempre falo, me faz parecer perigoso, mas profissional.

Meus ternos são feitos à mão.

Eu uso sapatos que custam mais do que o seu aluguel.

Meu apartamento?

Sim, este que eu estou agora. As cortinas estão fechadas e os móveis brilham com uma tonalidade azulada, reflexo da televisão. As mesas e o chão estão cobertos de garrafas de cerveja, caixas de pizza, e potes vazios de sorvete. Isso daqui não é o meu verdadeiro apartamento. Onde eu vivo normalmente é impecável, já que tem uma moça que vem fazer a faxina duas vezes por semana. E eu tenho todas as conveniências modernas, todos os brinquedos de garotos grandes que você possa pensar: som surround, com caixas de som espalhadas, e uma TV de tela grande que faria qualquer homem cair de joelhos e implorar por mais.

A decoração é moderna, muito preto e aço inoxidável — e quem entra sabe que um homem vive lá. Então, como eu disse - o que você está vendo agora não é o meu verdadeiro eu. Eu estou com gripe. Influenza. Você já notou que algumas das piores doenças da história têm um som lírico? Palavras como malária, diarreia, cólera. Você acha que eles fazem isso de propósito? Por ser uma boa maneira de dizer que você está sentindo como algo que saiu da bunda do seu cão? Influenza. Soa bonito, quando você fala o seu nome. Pelo menos eu tenho certeza que é o que eu tenho. É por isso que estou enfiado escondido em meu apartamento nesses últimos sete dias. É por isso que eu deixei meu telefone desligado, para que eu me levante do sofá apenas para usar o banheiro, ou para pegar a comida que eu pedi com o entregador. De qualquer maneira, quanto tempo pode durar uma gripe? Dez dias? Um mês? A minha começou há uma semana. Meu despertador tocou às cinco horas, como sempre. Mas, em vez de me levantar da cama para ir ao escritório, onde eu sou uma estrela, eu joguei o relógio do outro lado da sala, quebrando- o e o enviando ao reino dos céus dos relógios. Ele era chato de qualquer maneira. Relógio estúpido. Estúpido bip-bip- bip. Rolei e voltei a dormir. Quando finalmente consegui arrastar a minha bunda para fora da cama, eu me senti fraco e enjoado. Meu peito doía, minha cabeça doía. Veja - era a gripe, certo? Eu não conseguia dormir mais, então eu me plantei aqui, no meu fiel sofá. Ele era tão confortável, que eu decidi ficar aqui. Durante toda a semana. Assistindo aos maiores sucessos de Will Ferrell na minha TV .

'Âncora: A Lenda de Ron Burgundy', está passando agora. Eu já assisti três vezes hoje, mas eu ainda não ri. Nem uma vez. Talvez a quarta vez seja o momento que dê o click, certo?

Agora há uma pessoa batendo na minha porta. Maldito porteiro. O que diabos ele está fazendo aqui? Ele vai se arrepender quando eu for dar a gratificação de Natal neste ano, você pode apostar sua bunda. Ignoro a batida, embora ela ocorra de novo. E mais uma vez.

— Edward ! Edward , eu sei que você está aí! Abra a porta!

Oh, não. É a " anã insuportável ". Também conhecida como a minha irmã, Alice. Quando eu digo a palavra insuportável, eu quero dizer isso da maneira mais carinhosa possível, eu juro. Mas é o que ela é. Exigente, teimosa, implacável...

Eu vou matar o meu porteiro.

— Se você não abrir essa porta, Edward , eu vou chamar a polícia para arrombar isso, eu juro por Deus!

Viu o que eu quero dizer?

Eu agarro o travesseiro que está apoiado no meu colo desde que a gripe começou. Eu empurro meu rosto para ele e inalo profundamente. Tem cheiro de baunilha e lavanda. Fresco, limpo e viciante.

— Edward ! Você está me ouvindo?

Eu puxo o travesseiro sobre minha cabeça. Não porque cheira a... ela... mas para bloquear o que continua batendo na minha porta.

— Eu estou pegando o meu telefone! Estou ligando! — A voz de Alice é uma advertência chorosa, e eu sei que ela não está brincando.

Eu suspiro profundamente e me forço a levantar do sofá.

A caminhada até a porta leva tempo, cada passo nas minhas pernas doloridas e duras é um esforço. Gripe maldita. Abro a porta e me preparo para a ira da anã'. Ela está segurando o mais novo modelo de iPhone em sua orelha com uma mão muito bem cuidada. Seu cabelo escuro está puxado para trás em um nó simples, mas elegante, e uma bolsa verde escuro pendurada no ombro, do mesmo tom que a saia dela – tudo de Ali tem que combinar.

Atrás dela, parecendo apropriadamente contrito em um terno azul marinho enrugado, está o meu melhor amigo e colega de trabalho, Emmett.

Eu te perdoo, Porteiro. É Emmett quem deve morrer.

— Jesus Cristo! — Alice grita, horrorizada. — Que diabos aconteceu com você?

Eu disse que esse não era o meu verdadeiro eu.

Eu não dou nenhuma resposta a ela. Eu não tenho energia. Eu simplesmente deixo a porta aberta e caio de cara no meu sofá. É macio e quente, mas firme.

Eu te amo, sofá - Eu já te disse isso? Bem, eu estou dizendo a você agora.

Embora meus olhos estejam enterrados no travesseiro, sinto Alice e Emmett caminhando lentamente para dentro do apartamento. Imagino o choque em seus rostos à condição do local. Eu espreito para fora de meu casulo e vejo que meu pensamento estava certo.

— Edward ? — Eu a ouço perguntar, mas desta vez há uma preocupação estampada em cada sílaba. Então, ela fica brava novamente. — Pelo amor de Deus, Emmett, por que você não me chamou mais cedo? Como você pôde deixar isso acontecer?

— Eu não o tinha visto ainda, Ali! — Emmett diz rapidamente.

Veja - ele tem medo da anã também.

— Eu vim todos os dias. Ele não quis abrir a porta para mim.

Sinto o sofá afundar, enquanto ela se senta ao meu lado.

— Edward ? — Ela diz em voz baixa. Eu sinto sua mão correr suavemente pela parte de trás do meu cabelo. — Amor?

Sua voz é tão dolorosamente preocupada, que me faz lembrar da minha mãe. Quando eu era garoto e ficava doente em casa, mamãe vinha no meu quarto com chocolate quente e sopa em uma bandeja. Ela beijava a minha testa para ver se ainda ardia em febre. Ela sempre me fazia sentir melhor. A memória e ações similares de Alice trouxeram umidade aos meus olhos fechados.

Eu estou uma merda ou o quê?

— Eu estou bem, Alice. — Eu digo a ela, embora não tenha certeza se ela consegue me ouvir. Minha voz está enterrada no travesseiro com um doce cheiro. — Eu estou gripado.

Eu ouço o barulho de uma caixa de pizza se abrindo, e um gemido quando o cheiro de queijo podre e calabresa sai do recipiente.

— Não é exatamente uma dieta de alguém com gripe, Irmãozinho.

Ouço o barulho das garrafas de cerveja e do lixo, e eu sei que ela está começando a arrumar a bagunça. Eu não sou a única aberração da minha família.

— Oh, isso é simplesmente tão errado! — Ela suspira fortemente, e, a julgar pelo fedor que se junta ao aroma de pizza podre, eu imagino que ela acabou de abrir um pote de sorvete que estava lá há três dias, e não estava tão vazio quanto eu pensava.

— Edward . — Ela sacode meus ombros levemente.

Eu desisto e me sento, esfregando o esgotamento nos meus olhos, semelhante ao meu corpo.

— Fale comigo. — ela pede. — O que está acontecendo? O que aconteceu?

Ao olhar para a expressão preocupada da minha irmã, eu sou lançado de volta no tempo, mais de 22 anos atrás. Tenho seis anos, e meu hamster, Sr.. Wuzzles, acabou de morrer. E, assim como naquele dia, a dolorosa verdade é arrancada de meus pulmões.

— Finalmente aconteceu.

— O que aconteceu?

— O que você desejou para mim todos esses anos. — eu sussurro. — Eu me apaixonei.

Olho para cima para ver seu sorriso se formando. É o que ela sempre quis para mim. Ela está casada com Jasper desde sempre, e foi apaixonada por ele por mais tempo ainda. Então, ela nunca concordou com a maneira como eu vivo a minha vida e mal pode esperar para me acalmar. Para encontrar alguém para cuidar de mim, do jeito que ela cuida de Jasper. Do jeito que a nossa mãe ainda toma conta de nosso pai. Mas eu disse a ela que isso nunca iria acontecer - não era o que eu queria.

Por que levar um livro para a biblioteca?

Por que trazer areia para a praia?

Por que comprar a vaca se você recebe o leite de graça?

Você está começando a ver o quadro inteiro aqui?

Então, quando a vejo começar a sorrir, em uma voz baixa que eu nem sequer reconheço, eu digo:

— Ela vai se casar com outra pessoa. Ela não... ela não me quer, Ali.

Simpatia se espalha pelo rosto da minha irmã, como geleia no pão.

E então, determinação.

Porque Alice resolve problemas. Ela pode desentupir ralos, remendar amassado de paredes, e remover manchas de qualquer tapete. Eu já sei o que está acontecendo em sua cabeça neste momento: se seu irmãozinho caçula está apaixonado, ela simplesmente vai uni-los novamente.

Eu gostaria que fosse assim tão fácil.

Mas acho que nem todo os super bonder do mundo irá remendar meu coração em um único pedaço novamente. _Eu mencionei que sou um pouco poeta também?_

— Ok. Podemos corrigir isso, Edward .

Eu conheço a minha irmã ou o quê?

— Você vai tomar um longo banho quente. Eu vou limpar este desastre. Então, nós vamos sair. Nós três.

— Eu não posso sair. — Será que ela não estava ouvindo? — Eu estou gripado.

Ela sorri com compaixão.

— Você precisa de uma boa refeição quente. Você precisa de um banho. Você vai se sentir melhor depois. Talvez ela esteja certa. Deus sabe que tudo que tenho feito nesses últimos sete dias, não me fez sentir melhor. Eu dou de ombros e me levanto para fazer o que ela diz. Como uma criança de quatro anos de idade, que precisa do seu brinquedo preferido para lhe passar segurança emocional, eu levo o travesseiro premiado comigo.

No meu caminho até o banheiro, eu não posso deixar de pensar em como tudo aconteceu. Uma vez eu tive uma boa vida. Uma vida perfeita. E então tudo foi lançado à merda.

Oh - você quer saber como? Você quer ouvir a minha história triste?

Ok, então vamos lá.

Tudo começou alguns meses atrás, em uma noite normal de sábado. Bem, normal para mim de qualquer maneira...

_**Beijos e até**_


	2. Chapter 2

****

**_Quatro meses antes_**

Está vendo aquele cara – de terno preto e diabolicamente bonito?

Sim, o cara recebendo o sexo oral da ruiva exuberante na cabine do banheiro?

Esse sou eu. O meu verdadeiro eu. EAG: Eu Antes da Gripe.

— Jesus, baby, eu vou gozar.

Vamos pausar aqui por um segundo.

Para as mulheres que estão ai fora escutando, me deixe lhe dar um conselho grátis: sabe aquele cara que você acabou de conhecer em um clube, e que te chama de amor, querida, anjo, ou qualquer outro termo carinhoso genérico? Não cometa o erro de pensar que ele está afim de você, ele está pensando em nomes que pode dar ao seu animal de estimação. É porque ele não pode ou não se importa em se lembrar do seu verdadeiro nome. E nenhuma garota quer ser chamada pelo nome errado, quando está de joelhos, trabalhando em um boquete no banheiro masculino. Então, só para me manter seguro, eu vou sempre com baby. Seu verdadeiro nome? Será que isso importa?

— Foda-se, baby, eu vou gozar.

Ela remove a boca com um pop e captura a porra na sua boca, como uma jogadora da liga principal. Depois disso, eu me movo até a pia para me limpar e fechar a calça.

A ruiva olha para mim com um sorriso, enquanto faz um bochecho com uma pequena garrafa de água que estava em sua bolsa. Encantador.

— Que tal um drink? — Ela pergunta, no que eu tenho certeza que ela acha que é uma voz sensual.

Mas aqui está um fato para você - uma vez que eu estou farto, estou farto. Eu não sou o tipo de cara que sobe na mesma montanha-russa duas vezes. Uma vez é suficiente, e, em seguida, a emoção desaparece, e portanto o interesse.

Mas, minha mãe me ensinou a me comportar como um cavalheiro.

— Claro, querida. Você encontra uma mesa, que eu vou pegar alguma coisa no bar. — Depois de tudo, a ruiva fez um belo trabalho me chupando. Ela merece uma bebida. Depois de sair do banheiro, ela se dirige para a mesa, e eu vou para o bar, oh... tão lotado.

Eu mencionei que era sábado à noite, certo? E aqui é o R.E.M. É o clube mais quente em Nova York. Bem, pelo menos esta noite ele é. Na próxima semana, será algum outro clube. Mas a localização não importa. O roteiro é sempre o mesmo.

Todo fim de semana eu e meus amigos saímos juntos para um lugar assim, mas vamos embora separados - e nunca sozinhos.

Não olhe assim para mim. Eu não sou um cara mau. Eu não minto, eu não engano as mulheres com palavras floridas sobre um futuro juntos e amor à primeira vista. Eu sou um jogador em linha reta. Estou à procura de um pouco de diversão - para uma noite - e eu lhes digo exatamente isso. E isso é melhor do que noventa por cento dos outros caras agem, acredite. E a maioria das garotas nesse lugar estão procurando a mesma coisa que eu. Ok, talvez isso não seja exatamente verdade. Mas eu não posso fazer nada se elas me veem, trepam comigo, e de repente, querem ter meus filhos.

Isso não é problema meu.

Como eu disse, eu lhes digo como é, dou uma boa diversão e, em seguida, pago o taxi até a sua casa. Obrigado, boa noite. Não me ligue, porque eu te garanto como o inferno que não vou ligar para você.

Finalmente no meio da multidão do bar, eu peço duas bebidas. Eu levo um momento assistindo aos corpos se contorcendo e se misturando na pista de dança, enquanto a música vibra ao redor. E então eu a vejo de pé, 4,5 metros de onde estou, esperando pacientemente, mas parecendo um pouco desconfortável com o rebanho de braços erguidos, acenando com o dinheiro para pedir uma bebida, tentando chamar a atenção do garçom.

Eu disse que sou poético, certo?

A verdade é que eu não sou sempre. Não até este momento.

Ela é magnífica - angelical - linda. Escolha uma palavra, qualquer maldita palavra. No final das contas, o resultado daquela visão é que, por um momento, eu me esqueci de como respirar. Seu cabelo é longo e escuro, e brilha mesmo sob a luz fraca do clube. Ela está usando um vestido frente única vermelho - sexy, mas elegante - que acentua cada curva perfeitamente definida do seu corpo. Sua boca é cheia e exuberante, com os lábios implorando para ser tomados.

E seus olhos. Puta que pariu. Seus olhos são grandes, redondos e escuros. Imagino esses olhos olhando para mim, enquanto ela toma meu pau em sua boquinha quente. Apenas em pensar nisso, ele imediatamente acorda para a vida. Eu tenho que tê-la. Eu rapidamente faço meu caminho em sua direção, já tendo decidido que ela é a mulher de sorte que terá o prazer de minha companhia pelo resto da noite.

E que prazer ela terá.

Cheguei na hora que ela estava abrindo a boca para pedir uma bebida, eu intervenho com

— A senhorita vai querer... — Eu olho para ela, imaginando o que ela estaria bebendo. Este é um talento que eu tenho. Algumas pessoas gostam de cerveja, algumas de uísque com refrigerante, algumas um vinho envelhecido, outras são brandy ou o doce champanhe. E eu sempre acerto o que é - sempre.

— ...um Veramonte Merlot, 2003.

Ela se vira para mim com uma sobrancelha levantada, e seus olhos me avaliam da cabeça aos pés. Decidindo seu eu não sou um perdedor, então ela diz:

— Você é bom.

Eu sorrio.

— Eu vejo que a minha reputação me precede. Sim, eu sou. E você é linda.

Ela cora. Na verdade, ela fica fodidamente rosa nas bochechas e olha para longe. Que mulher ainda cora? Isso é malditamente adorável.

— Então, o que você acha de encontrarmos um lugar mais confortável... e privado? Assim, podemos nos conhecer melhor.

Sem perder o ritmo, ela diz:

— Eu estou aqui com alguns amigos. Estamos comemorando. Eu não costumo vir a lugares como este.

— O que estamos comemorando?

— Eu acabei de terminar o meu MBA e inicio um novo trabalho na segunda-feira.

— Sério? Que coincidência. Eu também sou um cara do mercado financeiro. Talvez você já tenha ouvido falar de minha empresa? Cullen?— Nós somos o banco de investimento mais quente da cidade, então, eu tenho certeza que ela está devidamente impressionada.

Vamos apenas fazer uma pausa aqui de novo, não é? Você imaginou o arredondamento de boca dessa linda mulher, quando eu disse a ela onde eu trabalho? Você viu o alargamento dos seus olhos? Isso deveria ter me dito alguma coisa. Mas eu não percebi na hora - eu estava muito ocupado verificando seus seios. Eles são perfeitos, por sinal. Menor do que o que eu costumo pegar, mas não muito. Mas, isso não me preocupa nem um pouco, aquele tamanho é tudo que você precisa. Meu ponto é, lembre-se daquele olhar de surpresa - que vai fazer todo o sentido mais tarde. Agora, de volta para a conversa.

— Nós temos muito em comum. — eu digo. — Nós dois estamos no mesmo negócio, nós dois gostamos de um bom tinto... Eu acho que nós devemos dar isso a nós dois, ver onde isto pode chegar, hoje à noite.

Ela ri. É um som mágico.

Agora eu devo explicar uma coisa aqui. Com qualquer outra mulher, em qualquer outra noite, eu estaria em um táxi nesse momento, com a minha mão sob o seu vestido e minha boca fazendo-a gemer.

Nenhuma pergunta. Para mim, era chocante ainda estar trabalhando para isso. E por incrível que pareça, era um pouco excitante.

— Á propósito, eu sou Edward . — Eu estendo minha mão. — E você?

Ela segura minha mão.

— Noiva.

Implacável, eu pego a mão dela e beijo seus dedos, varrendo um pouco com a minha língua. Eu vejo a sua beleza relutantemente tentando suprimir um arrepio, e eu sei que, apesar de suas palavras, eu estou mexendo com ela. Veja, eu não sou aquele tipo que ouve o que as pessoas dizem. Eu observo como elas dizem isso. E você pode saber muito sobre uma pessoa, se você levar um tempo para observar a forma como se move, a mudança na expressão dos olhos, a ascensão e queda em sua voz. Os seus olhos podem estar me dizendo não... mas seu corpo? Seu corpo está gritando, sim, sim, me foda no bar. No espaço de três minutos, ela me disse por que está aqui, o que ela faz para ganhar a vida, e me permitiu acariciar sua mão. Essas não são as ações de uma mulher que não está interessada - essas são as ações de uma mulher que não quer estar interessada. E eu definitivamente posso trabalhar com isso. Estou prestes a comentar sobre seu anel de noivado, o diamante é tão pequeno que até mesmo em uma inspeção rigorosa, quase não podia ser localizado. Mas eu não quero ofendê-la. Ela disse que acabou de se formar. Tenho amigos que tiveram que pedir empréstimos para conseguir formar, e os empréstimos podem ser esmagadores. Então eu tento uma tática diferente - a honestidade.

— Melhor ainda. Você não vai a lugares como este? Eu não mantenho relacionamentos. Nós somos uma combinação perfeita. Devemos explorar ainda mais essa conexão, você não acha?

Ela ri novamente, e nossas bebidas chegam. Ela alcança a dela.

— Obrigada pela bebida. Eu tenho que voltar para os meus amigos agora. Foi um prazer.

Dou-lhe um sorriso perverso, incapaz de me ajudar.

— Baby, se você me deixar levá-la para fora daqui, eu vou dar à palavra prazer um significado totalmente novo. Ela balança a cabeça com um sorriso, como se estivesse falando com uma criança petulante. Em seguida, ela fala por cima do ombro enquanto se afasta. — Tenha uma boa noite, Sr. Cullen.

Como eu disse, eu sou normalmente um homem observador. Sherlock Holmes e eu, nós poderíamos sair juntos e arrebentar. Mas eu estou tão extasiado com a visão daquela doce bunda, que inicialmente não presto atenção as suas palavras.

Você notou? Você pegou o pequeno detalhe que deixei passar? Esse mesmo. Ela me chamou de "Sr. Cullen" - mas eu nunca disse a ela o meu sobrenome.

Lembre-se disso também. No momento, eu permito a mulher misteriosa de cabelos escuros se retirar. Tenho a intenção de lhe dar alguma folga, então jogo o anzol nela e... pronto, bastar puxar. Eu pretendo persegui-la o resto da noite, se for preciso. Ela é apenas malditamente quente. Mas, então, a ruiva - sim a do banheiro masculino - me encontra.

— Aí está você! Eu pensei que eu tinha te perdido. — Ela empurra seu corpo contra

o meu lado e esfrega o braço intimamente. — Que tal a gente ir para a minha casa? É aqui mesmo, apenas virando a esquina.

Ah, obrigado - mas não, obrigado. A ruiva rapidamente se tornou uma memória distante. Minha vista já definida agora, com perspectivas mais intrigantes. Estou prestes a lhe dizer isso, quando outra ruiva aparece ao lado dela. — Esta é minha irmã, Mandy. Eu disse a ela tudo sobre você. Ela pensou que nós três poderíamos... você sabe... nos divertir um pouco. Eu viro meu olhar para a irmã da ruiva - sua irmã gêmea, na verdade. E assim, meus planos mudam. Eu sei, eu sei... Eu disse que eu não ando na mesma montanha russa duas vezes. Mas montanhas russas gêmeas? Deixe-me dizer, nenhum homem iria recusar esse passeio.

Eu mencionei que adoro o meu trabalho? Se eu fosse comparar minha empresa como um dos grandes times do NBA , eu seria o melhor jogador da temporada. Eu sou sócio de um dos bancos de investimento em Nova York, especializado em mídia e tecnologia. Sim, sim, meu pai e seus dois amigos mais próximos começaram a empresa. Mas isso não significa que eu não tive que ralar pelo meu espaço, para chegar onde estou - porque eu ralei. Também não significa que eu não como, respiro, durmo e trabalho para ganhar essa reputação que eu tenho, porque eu faço exatamente isso. O que eu faço como banqueiro, você pergunta? Bem, você lembra, em Uma Linda Mulher, quando Richard Gere fala para Julia Roberts que sua empresa compra tudo e vende peça por peça? Eu sou o cara que ajuda a fazer isso. Eu negocio os acordos, elaboro os contratos, faço a análise e investigação sobre a empresa que será vendida, os projetos de contratos de crédito, e muitas outras coisas sobre as quais eu tenho certeza que você não tem interesse de ouvir. Agora você provavelmente está se perguntando por que um cara como eu está citando um filme mulherzinha, como 'Uma Linda Mulher'?

A resposta é simples: Crescendo com a minha mãe forçando a ter "um filme da família à noite" a cada semana. A anã da minha irmã tinha que escolher qual era o filme a cada duas semanas. Ela passou por toda essa obsessão com Julia Roberts e forçou esse filme pela minha garganta por, tipo, um ano. Eu poderia recitar a maldita coisa verbo por verbo. Embora eu tenha que admitir - Richard Gere. Ele é muito legal. Agora, de volta para o meu trabalho. A melhor parte sem dúvida, é o sentimento quando eu fecho um negócio, realmente um bom negócio. É como limpar a mesa em um cassino de Vegas. É como ser pego por Jenna Jameson para estrelar em seu próximo filme pornô. Não há nada - e eu quero dizer nada - melhor. Eu faço a prospecção de meus clientes, recomendando que movimentos eles devem fazer. Eu sei quais as empresas estão morrendo de vontade de ser compradas e quais precisam de uma aquisição hostil. Eu sou o único com a informação privilegiada sobre qual magnata da mídia está pronto para saltar da ponte de Brooklin, porque ele gastou os lucros da empresa em prostitutas de alto nível. A competição por clientes é feroz. Você tem que seduzi-los, fazê-los querer você, fazê-los acreditar que ninguém mais pode fazer por eles o que você pode. O segredo é como conseguir isso. É similar a ser uma prostituta, mas em vez de levar um chute na bunda ao final do dia, eu recebo um cheque grande, gordo. Eu ganho muito dinheiro para mim e para meus clientes - muito.

Os filhos de sócios do meu pai também trabalham aqui, Emmett e Jasper. Sim, esse Jasper - O marido da anã. Como os nossos pais, nós três crescemos juntos, fomos para a escola juntos, e agora trabalhamos juntos na empresa. Os velhos deixaram o trabalho de verdade nas nossas mãos. Eles checam de vez em quando, para sentir como estão indo suas coisas, e então saem direto para o clube de campo para ter uma tarde jogando golfe. Emmett e Jasper também são bons no trabalho - não me interpretem mal. Mas eu sou a estrela. Eu sou o tubarão. Eu sou o único que os clientes pedem e que assustam as empresas. Eles sabem disso e eu também Segunda-feira eu estou no meu escritório às nove horas da manhã, como sempre. Minha secretária - uma loirinha com um corpo agradável - já está lá, pronta com a minha agenda para o dia, minhas mensagens do fim de semana, e a melhor maldita xicara de café da área em três estados.

Não, eu não dormi com ela. Não que eu não fosse gostar. Confie em mim, se ela não trabalhasse para mim, eu a golpearia mais do que Mohammed Ali. Mas eu tenho regras - normas, pode-se dizer. Uma delas é não brincar no escritório. Eu não faço coisas assim, eu não trepo no trabalho. Esqueça as questões de assédio sexual que trariam à tona, simplesmente não é um bom negócio. Não é profissional. Então, por isso Irina é a única mulher, além das minhas parentes de sangue, com a qual eu tenho interações platônicas, ela também é o único membro do sexo oposto que eu considero uma amiga. Nós temos uma ótima relação de trabalho. Irina é simplesmente... incrível.

Essa é outra razão pela qual eu não iria transar com ela, mesmo se ela ficasse de pernas abertas na mesa pedindo por isso. Acredite ou não, uma boa secretária - uma muito boa - é difícil de encontrar. Tive garotas que trabalhavam para mim, que eram tão jumentas que deviam trepar só anal. Já tive outras que eu percebia, apenas um leve toque em suas costas, ela já estava pronta para ser levada, se você sabe o que quero dizer. Essas são as garotas que quero encontrar em um bar em uma noite de sábado - não o tipo que eu quero que atenda as minhas ligações na segunda de manhã. Portanto, agora você já entendeu um pouco as coisas? Vamos voltar para a minha descida ao inferno.

— Eu alterei seu almoço das 13hs com Mecha, para uma reunião às 16hs. — Irina me disse, com uma pilha de mensagens.

Merda. Mecha Communications é um conglomerado de mídia multibilionário. Eu tenho trabalhado em sua aquisição por uma rede espanhola durante meses, e o CEO, Radolpho Scucini, é sempre mais receptivo com o estômago cheio.

—Por quê?

Ela me entregou uma pasta.

— Hoje nesse horário, haverá um almoço na sala de conferência. Seu pai está apresentando um novo associado. Você sabe como ele é sobre essas coisas.

Você já ouviu aquela canção de Natal? Claro que já - uma versão que sempre está em algum canal, a qualquer hora, todos os dias antes do Natal. Bem, você sabe, quando o Fantasma do Natal leva aquele personagem mesquinho ao passado, de volta ao tempo em que ele era jovem e feliz? E ele

tinha aquele patrão, Fezziwig, o gordo que dava as grandes festas? Sim, aquele cara. Esse é o meu pai. Meu pai ama esta empresa e vê todos os seus funcionários como sua família. Ele encontra qualquer desculpa para dar uma festa no escritório. Festas de aniversário, chás de bebê, almoços de Ação de Graças, buffets do Dia do Presidente, jantares de Dia de Colombo... preciso dizer mais? É um milagre qualquer trabalho realmente ser feito. E o Natal? Esqueça. As Festas de Natal do meu pai são lendárias. Todo mundo vai para casa com cara de merda. Algumas pessoas nem vão para casa. No ano passado, pegamos dez funcionários de um banco rival tentando esgueirar-se, só porque a festa é malditamente fantástica. E tudo é feito para alcançar a atmosfera - o clima exato - que meu pai quer nesta empresa. Ele ama seus funcionários, e eles o adoram de volta. Devoção, lealdade - nós temos de sobra. Isso é parte do que nos torna a melhor empresa. Porque as pessoas que trabalham aqui entregariam facilmente o seu primogênito para o meu velho. Ainda assim, há dias - dias como hoje, quando eu preciso de um tempo para conquistar um cliente - que suas celebrações podem ser realmente um pé no saco. Mas já era. Minha segunda-feira está lotada, então eu vou para minha mesa e começo a trabalhar. E antes que eu possa piscar, é uma da tarde, e eu estou a caminho da sala de conferência. Eu vejo um cabelo ruivo brilhante familiar, ligado a um corpo atarracado e baixo. Esse é Sam O'Shay. Sam começou na empresa há seis anos, no mesmo ano que eu. Ele é um cara legal, e companheiro frequente do fim de semana. Próximo a ele está Emmett, conversando, animadamente, enquanto passa uma grande mão pelo cabelo. Eu pego a minha comida do buffet e me junto a eles, enquanto Emmett está contando sua noite de sábado.

— Então, ela irrompe com algemas e um chicote. Uma porra de um chicote! Eu pensei que fosse broxar ali mesmo, eu juro por Cristo. Quero dizer... ela foi para um convento... realmente estudou para ser freira, cara, porra!

— Eu disse a você, as mais sossegadas, são sempre as mais pervertidas, — Sam acrescentou com uma gargalhada. Emmett vira seus olhos castanhos para Jasper e lhe diz:

— Sério, cara. Você tem que sair com a gente. Apenas uma vez, eu estou te implorando.

Eu sorrio com isso, porque eu sei exatamente o que está por vir.

— Sinto muito, você já conheceu minha esposa? — Jasper pergunta, a testa enrugada em confusão.

— Não seja uma bichinha. — Sam lança. — Diga a ela que vai jogar cartas ou algo assim. Viva um pouco. Jasper tira os óculos e limpa as lentes com um guardanapo, enquanto parece considerar a ideia.

— Ceeeerto. E quando ela descobrir - e Alice vai definitivamente descobrir, eu lhe garanto - ela vai servir as minhas bolas em uma bandeja de prata. Com uma boa manteiga de alho e molho ao lado, acompanhado de um bom Chianti.

Ele fez um som sugando, igual à Hannibal Lecter que me rir pra caramba.

— Além disso — ele se alegra, colocando os óculos de volta, e estendendo suas mãos sobre a sua cabeça — Eu tenho filé mignon em casa, garotos. Eu não estou interessada em carne de terceira.

— Covarde. — Emmett tosse, enquanto Sam sacode a cabeça para o meu cunhado e diz:

— Mesmo um bom filé enjoa, se você comê-lo todos os dias.

— Não — Jasper se defende sugestivamente — se você cozinhá-lo de maneira diferente a cada vez. Minha garota sabe como manter as minhas refeições picantes.

Eu coloquei minha mão para cima e implorei:

— Por favor. Por favor, pare aí. — Há apenas algumas imagens que eu não quero na minha cabeça. Nunca.

— E quanto a você, Edward ? Eu vi você sair com as gêmeas. Eram ruivas de verdade? — Sam me pergunta.

Sinto o sorriso satisfeito crescer sobre meus lábios.

— Oh, yeah. Elas eram de verdade. — E então eu descrevi a minha selvagem noite de sábado em cores vivas e deliciosos detalhes.

Ok, vamos parar agora, porque eu posso ver esse olhar crítico sobre o seu rosto. E eu posso ouvir sua desaprovação estridente: Que cara idiota. Ele teve relações sexuais com uma garota - bem, neste caso, duas garotas - e agora está contando a seus amigos sobre isso. Isso é muuuito desrespeitoso. Primeiro de tudo, se uma garota quer que eu a respeite, ela precisa agir como alguém que vale a pena respeitar. Em segundo lugar, eu não estou tentando ser um idiota, eu só estou sendo um cara. E todos os caras conversam com seus amigos sobre sexo.

Deixe-me repetir isso, no caso de você não ter entendido: TODOS OS CARAS CONVERSAM COM SEUS AMIGOS SOBRE SEXO. Um cara te disse que ele não faz isso? Dê o fora nele, porque ele está mentindo para você. E outra coisa - eu ouvi minha irmã e suas amiguinhas tendo seus bate- papos também. Algumas das coisas que saíram de sua boca poderiam ter feito Larry Flynt corar. Portanto, não aja como se as mulheres não falassem tanto quanto nós homens ... porque eu sei que é fato que elas fazem isso. Depois de expor os melhores pontos do meu fim de semana, a conversa na mesa vira para o futebol e a eficácia da ofensa de Manning. No fundo, eu ouço a voz do meu pai, quando ele fica na frente da sala, detalhando as grandes realizações do mais novo associado, cujo arquivo eu não me incomodei em abrir esta manhã. Wharton School, da Universidade da Pensilvânia, a primeira em sua classe, estagiária do Credit Suisse, blá... blá... blá. Eu ouço seu tom subindo e descendo, enquanto joga conversa fora, e meus pensamentos se voltam para a parte do meu sábado à noite que eu não me incomodei em dizer aos meus amigos: uma conversa rápida com uma deusa morena, para ser exato. Eu ainda posso ver aqueles olhos redondos escuros de forma tão clara na minha cabeça. Aquela boca deliciosa, o cabelo brilhante que deveria ser tão suave como parecia.

Não é a primeira vez, neste último dia e meio, que a imagem dela apareceu em minha cabeça, espontaneamente. Na verdade, parece que a cada hora uma imagem de uma parte dela aparece na minha cabeça, e eu me pego imaginando o que aconteceu com ela. Ou, mais precisamente, o que poderia ter acontecido se eu tivesse ficado lá, e procurado por ela. É estranho. Eu não sou de relembrar encontros aleatórios durante minhas aventuras de fim de semana. Normalmente, elas desaparecem dos meus pensamentos no momento em que levanto da cama. Mas havia algo sobre ela. Talvez seja porque ela me rejeitou. Talvez seja porque eu não descobri o seu nome. Ou talvez fosse aquela bunda docemente tonificada, que me fez querer agarrá-la e nunca a deixar ir. Enquanto as imagens em minha mente retornam, focando essa característica particular, uma agitação familiar começa na região sul, se você me entende.

Eu mentalmente tentei afastá-la. Eu não tinha uma ereção espontânea, desde que eu tinha doze anos. Qual é o meu problema? Parece que eu vou ter que ligar para essa gostosa que me deu o número no café esta manhã. Normalmente eu reservo esses tipos de atividades para os fins de semana, mas aparentemente meu pau precisa de uma exceção.

A esta altura, eu estava na frente da sala, na fila para o aperto de mão habitual de boas-vindas a todos os novos funcionários. Como eu estava quase no inicio da fila, meu pai me viu e veio me cumprimentar com um tapa carinhoso nas costas.

— Fico feliz que você esteja aqui, Edward . Esta nova garota tem realmente potencial. Eu quero que você cuide dela pessoalmente, mantenha-a sob sua asa, ajude-a a nos seus passos. Você faz isso, filho, e eu garanto que ela vai decolar e deixar a todos nós orgulhosos.

— Claro, pai. Sem problema. Perfeito. Como se eu não tivesse o meu próprio trabalho para cuidar.

Agora eu tenho que segurar a mão de alguma novata, enquanto ela navega no mundo escuro e assustador da América corporativa. Isso é simplesmente perfeito. Obrigado, pai.

Finalmente, chega a minha vez.

Ela está de costas para mim, enquanto caminho ao seu encontro. Eu reparo em seu cabelo escuro elegantemente preso em um coque baixo, seu pequeno tamanho. Meus olhos descem mais para baixo em suas costas enquanto ela fala com alguém na frente dela. Por instinto cai na sua bunda e... espere ai.

Me dê um maldito minuto.

Eu já vi essa bunda antes.

Nem fodendo.

Ela se vira.

Porra Santa Merda.

O sorriso no seu rosto amplia, enquanto seus olhos encontram o meu. Aqueles olhos brilhantes que eu me lembro de estar sonhando há pouco. Ela levanta a sobrancelha com o reconhecimento, e estende a mão.

— Sr. Cullen.

Eu sinto a minha boca abrir e fechar, mas as palavras não saem. O choque em vê-la novamente - Aqui. De todos os lugares - deve ter momentaneamente congelado a parte do meu cérebro que controla a fala. Quando as sinapses começam a funcionar mais uma vez, eu ouço o meu pai dizendo:

— ...Swan. Isabella Swan. Ela tem potencial para chegar em qualquer lugar filho, e com a sua ajuda, ela vai nos levar com ela.

Isabella Swan.

A garota do bar.

A garota que eu deixei escapar.

A garota cuja boca ainda estou desesperado para sentir em volta do meu pau.

_**beijos e até amanha**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Cheguei!_**

**_Obrigada meninas! Muito bom saber que estão gostando._**

**_Valeu pelos comentários; Cheiva, Neri, Nina, Raella e Portuguesinha._**

**_Obrigada a todas que favoritaram._**

**_Kkkkkkk descobriram o nome por causa do meu email?_**

**_Fazer o que se você tem uma mãe que amava o desenho quando era menina._**

**_Não sei se já ouviram falar de JOSIE E AS GATINHAS. _**

**_Prazer; sou JOSI MELODY._**

**_Graças a Deus que ela modificou um pouco. Tirou um e. rsrsrs_**

**_Boa leitura._**

_Me dê um maldito minuto._

_Eu já vi essa bunda antes._

_Nem fodendo._

_Ela se vira._

_Porra Santa Merda._

_O sorriso no seu rosto amplia, enquanto seus olhos encontram o meu. Aqueles olhos brilhantes que eu me lembro de estar sonhando há pouco._

_Ela levanta a sobrancelha com o reconhecimento, e estende a mão._

_— Sr. Cullen._

_Eu sinto a minha boca abrir e fechar, mas as palavras não saem. O choque em vê-la novamente - Aqui. De todos os lugares - deve ter momentaneamente congelado a parte do meu cérebro que controla a fala. Quando as sinapses começam a funcionar mais uma vez, eu ouço o meu pai dizendo:_

_— ...Swan. Isabella Swan. Ela tem potencial para chegar em qualquer lugar filho, e com a sua ajuda, ela vai nos levar com ela._

_Isabella Swan._

_A garota do bar._

_A garota que eu deixei escapar._

_A garota cuja boca ainda estou desesperado para sentir em volta do meu pau._

E ela trabalha aqui. No meu escritório, onde jurei nunca mais... nunca... minha cabeça está dando voltas. Enquanto ela estende sua mão macia e morna na minha, e dois pensamentos entram na minha cabeça ao mesmo tempo.

A primeira é: Deus me odeia.

A segunda é: Eu tenho sido um garoto diabólico e impertinente na maior parte da minha vida, e esta é a minha vingança. E você sabe o que eles dizem sobre a lei do retorno, certo? Yep. Essa lei é uma buceta peluda.

EU SOU POR INTEIRO AUTO-DETERMINAÇÃO. Controle. Eu determino o caminho na minha vida. Eu decido meus fracassos e sucessos. Foda-se o destino. O destino pode beijar minha bunda. Se eu quero muito alguma coisa, eu posso tê-lo. Se eu me concentro, eu consigo, não há nada que eu não possa fazer. Qual é o ponto dessa minha postura, você pergunta? Por que eu estou soando como um orador no palco, em uma convenção de autoajuda? O que exatamente eu estou tentando dizer? Em poucas palavras: eu controlo o meu pau. Meu pau não me controla. Pelo menos, isso é o que eu venho dizendo a mim mesmo nessa última hora e meia. Me veja ali, na minha mesa, murmurando como um maldito esquizofrênico que não tomou os seus remédios? Eu estou recordando os meus dogmas, as crenças sagradas que têm me levado tão longe na vida. Aquilo que me fez ser um sucesso incontestável no quarto e na empresa. Que nunca falhou comigo antes. E que eu estou morrendo de vontade de jogar esse caralho pela janela. Tudo por causa da mulher no escritório no final do corredor. Isabella Swan Todos-Me-Chamam-de-Bella. Fale sobre a merda de uma bola desviada.

Pela maneira que vejo, eu ainda poderia tentar o ouro. Tecnicamente falando, eu não conheci Bella no trabalho, eu a conheci em um bar. Isso significa que ela pode renunciar ao rótulo de "colega de trabalho" e manter o status de "amasso aleatório" com o qual ela foi originalmente designada. O quê? Eu sou um homem de negócios, é o meu trabalho encontrar brechas. Assim, pelo menos em teoria, eu definitivamente poderia pegá-la e não prejudicar minhas próprias leis pessoais. O problema com esta estratégia, naturalmente, é o que acontece em seguida. Os olhares com saudade, os olhos esperançosos, as tentativas patéticas em me fazer ciúmes. As reuniões supostamente "acidentais", as perguntas sobre os meus planos, os passeios aparentemente casuais pela porta do meu escritório. Tudo o que inevitavelmente se transforma em comportamento semi-perseguidor, é extremamente perturbador. Algumas mulheres podem lidar com um caso de uma noite. Outras não podem. E eu definitivamente já estive no lado errado de quem não pode. Não é bonito. Então, você vê, não importa o quanto eu queira, não importa quão duro minha cabeça de baixo está tentando me levar por esse caminho, não é o tipo de coisa que eu quero pôr em meu local de trabalho. Meu santuário - a minha segunda casa. Isso não vai acontecer. Ponto final. É isso aí. Fim da discussão. Caso encerrado.

Bella Swan está oficialmente riscada da minha lista de casos potenciais.

Ela é proibida, intocável, de-jeito-nenhum-nunca.

Ao lado de ex-namoradas dos meus amigos, a filha do patrão, e melhores amigas da minha irmã.

Bem, essa última categoria talvez seja uma área um pouco cinzenta. Quando eu tinha dezoito anos, a melhor amiga de Alice, Cheryl Phillips, passou o verão em nossa casa. Deus a abençoe - a garota tinha uma boca como um aspirador Hoover. Para minha sorte, a anã nunca soube das visitas de sua amiga ao meu quarto às duas da manhã. Teria sido um inferno - e eu estou falando de fogo e enxofre-de-apocalípticas-proporções-infernais - se ela tivesse.

De qualquer forma, onde eu estava? Ah, certo. Eu estava explicando porque eu tomei uma decisão definitiva de que a bunda de Bella Swan é uma que eu, infelizmente, nunca vou tocar. E eu estou bem com isso. Realmente. E eu quase acredito em mim mesmo. Até ela aparecer na minha porta. Cristo. Ela está usando óculos. Um tipo de armação escura. A versão feminina de Clark Kent. Eles seriam bonitos e atraentes na maioria das mulheres, em um estilo nerd. Mas nela não. Na ponta desse minúsculo nariz, enquadrando naqueles belos longos cílios, com seu cabelo levemente preso, eles são nada menos do que totalmente sexy. Quando ela começa a falar, a minha mente é subitamente preenchida por todas as fantasias de professoras sexy, que eu já tive. Estão jogando em

minha mente ao lado das aparentemente bibliotecárias sexualmente reprimidas, que são realmente ninfomaníacas, vestida de couro, com algema e chicotes.

Enquanto tudo isso está acontecendo na minha cabeça, ela ainda está falando. Que porra é essa que ela está dizendo? Eu fecho meus olhos para me impedir de olhar para os seus lábios brilhantes. Então, eu posso realmente processar as palavras que saem de sua boca:

— ... Pai disse que você poderia me ajudar com isso. — Ela para e olha para mim com expectativa.

—Eu sinto muito, estava distraído. Você quer sentar e falar novamente o que precisa de mim? — Eu pergunto, minha voz nunca traindo o tesão dentro de mim.

Mais uma vez, para as mulheres ai fora - aqui está um fato para vocês: Homens podem muito bem ter sexo no cérebro 24hs/7 dias por semana. O número exato é algo como a cada 5,2 segundo ou alguma merda assim. O ponto é, quando você pergunta: — O que você quer para o jantar? — Estamos pensando em te foder sobre o balcão da cozinha. Quando você está nos dizendo sobre o filme sentimental que você assistiu com suas amigas, na semana passada, estamos pensando no pornô que vimos na TV a cabo na noite passada. Quando você nos mostra os sapatos de grife que você comprou na liquidação, estamos pensando o quão bom eles iriam ficar sobre os nossos ombros.

Eu apenas pensei que você gostaria de saber. Não mate o mensageiro. É uma maldição, realmente. Pessoalmente, eu culpo Adão. Agora, era um cara que tinha o mundo nas suas bolas. Andando nu, uma garota quente para satisfazer todos os seus caprichos. Eu espero que a maçã tenha sido saborosa, porque ele realmente estragou tudo para o resto de nós.

Agora temos que trabalhar para isso. Ou, no meu caso, tentar desesperadamente não querer trabalhar. Ela se senta na cadeira em frente à minha mesa e cruza as pernas.

Não olhe para as pernas. Não olhe para as pernas.

Tarde demais.

Elas são tonificadas, bronzeadas, e aparentam ser suaves como seda. Eu lambo meus lábios e forço meus olhos nela.

— Então — ela começa de novo — Eu estou trabalhando na carteira de uma empresa de programação, Genesis. Você já ouviu falar deles?

— Vagamente — eu respondo, olhando para os papéis sobre minha mesa para conter o fluxo de imagens indecentes que o som de sua voz clama diante de minha mente sem foco.

Eu sou um mau, mau rapaz. Penso se Bella vai me punir, se eu lhe disser o quão ruim eu sou? Eu sei. Eu sei. Eu só não posso evitar.

— Eles ganharam três milhões em lucros operacionais no último trimestre. — diz ela.

— Sério?

— Yeah. Eu sei que não é de tremer a terra, mas mostra que eles têm uma base sólida. Eles ainda são pequenos, mas é fato que são bons. Seus programadores são jovens e famintos. Há rumores de que eles têm ideias, que farão o Wii se parecer mais com um Atari. E eles têm o cérebro para fazê-las acontecer. O que eles não têm é o capital.

Ela se levanta e se inclina sobre a minha mesa para me passar uma pasta. Sou assaltado com um perfume doce, mas florido. É delicioso, sedutor - e não como sua avó, cujo perfume quase sufoca até a morte quando ela passa por você para ir até os correios. Eu tenho o desejo de afundar o rosto em seu cabelo e inspirar profundamente. Mas eu resisti e abri a pasta no lugar disso.

— Mostrei isso ao Sr. Cullen... uh, seu pai, e ele me disse para falar com você. Ele acha que um dos seus clientes... — AlphaCom. — Eu aceno. — Certo. Ele pensou que AlphaCom estaria interessado.

Eu olho para o trabalho que ela fez até agora. É muito bom. Detalhado e informativo, mas focado.

Lentamente, a minha cabeça- a que está acima dos meus ombros, de qualquer maneira - começa a mudar de marcha. Se há um tema que tem alguma esperança de me descarrilar de pensamentos sobre sexo, é trabalho. Um bom negócio. E eu definitivamente posso sentir o cheiro de potencial aqui. Ele não tem cheiro tão delicioso quanto Bella Swan, mas está perto.

— Isso está bom, Bella. Muito bom. Eu definitivamente poderia vender isso para Seanson. Ele é o CEO da AlphaCom.

Seus olhos diminuem um pouco.

— Mas, você vai me manter a bordo, certo?

Eu sorrio .

— Claro. Pareço do tipo que precisa roubar propostas de outras pessoas?

Ela revira os olhos e sorri. Desta vez, eu simplesmente não consigo desviar o olhar.

— Não, claro que não, Sr. Cullen. Eu não quis dizer... é só... você sabe... primeiro dia.

Eu aceno para ela se sentar, e ela se abaixa.

— Bem, eu diria que pelo visto, você está tendo um inferno de um primeiro dia. E, por favor, é Edward.

Ela acena com a cabeça. Eu me inclino para trás em minha cadeira avaliando-a. Meus olhos passam sobre ela da cabeça aos pés de uma maneira completamente antiprofissional. Eu sei disso. Mas eu simplesmente não consigo me obrigar a me importar.

— Então... celebrando um novo emprego, hein? — Eu pergunto, me referindo ao seu comentário no REM no sábado. Ela morde o lábio, e minha calça aperta, acordando e endurecendo-se novo. Se continuar assim, eu vou ter um baita problema de bolas azuis, quando finalmente chegar em casa.

—Sim. Novo emprego. — Ela encolhe os ombros e diz — Eu imaginei que era você, quando me disse o seu nome e o nome da sua empresa.

— Você já ouviu falar de mim? — Eu pergunto, realmente curioso.

— Claro. Eu não acho que há muita gente nesta área que não leu sobre Cullen, o garoto de ouro na revista Business Weekly... ou no Page Six, sobre esse assunto.

Suas últimas palavras referem-se á conhecida colunas de fofocas do jornal NY Times, na pagina seis, em que apareço com frequência.

— Se a única razão pela qual você me dispensou é porque eu trabalho aqui — eu disse — Eu posso deixar o meu pedido de demissão na mesa do meu pai dentro de uma hora.

Ela ri e então, com um leve rubor colorindo suas bochechas, responde:

— Não, essa não foi a única razão. — Ela levanta a mão para me lembrar do anel de noivado quase invisível. — Mas você não está feliz agora que eu te dispensei? Quero dizer, teria sido muito estranho se algo tivesse acontecido entre nós. Você não acha?

Meu rosto está completamente sério quando eu digo a ela:

— Teria valido a pena.

Ela levanta as sobrancelhas em dúvida.

— Mesmo que eu esteja trabalhando diretamente sob você, agora?

Agora, vamos lá - ela caminhou para um golpe direto, e ela sabe disso.

Trabalhando sob mim? Como diabos eu vou ignorar isso? No entanto, eu meramente levanto uma sobrancelha, e ela balança a cabeça e ri novamente. Com um sorriso letal, eu lhe pergunto:

— Eu não estou fazendo você se sentir desconfortável, estou?

— Não. Nem um pouco. Mas você trata todos os seus funcionários dessa forma? Porque eu tenho que lhe dizer, você está deixando caminho aberto para uma ação judicial.

Eu não posso evitar o sorriso que vem aos meus lábios. Ela é uma surpresa. Afiada. Rápida. Eu tenho que pensar antes de falar com ela. Eu gosto. Eu gosto dela.

— Não, eu não trato todos os meus funcionários dessa maneira. Nunca. Apenas uma, que eu não parei de pensar desde sábado à noite.

Ok, então talvez eu não estivesse pensando nela quando as gêmeas estavam trabalhando em equipe comigo. Mas é, pelo menos parcialmente verdadeiro.

— Você é incorrigível. — ela diz de uma forma que soa como se me achasse engraçadinho. Eu sou um monte de coisas, baby. Engraçadinho não é uma delas.

— Eu vejo algo que eu quero, e vou atrás. Eu estou acostumado a conseguir o que eu quero.

Você nunca ouvirá uma indicação mais verdadeira sobre mim do que isso.

Mas vamos colocar as coisas em espera por um minuto aqui, ok? Para que eu possa lhes dar a imagem completa.

Veja, minha mãe, Esme, ela sempre quis uma família grande - cinco, talvez seis filhos. Mas Alice é seis anos mais velha do que eu. Seis anos pode não parecer muito para você, mas para minha mãe era uma vida. O lance é que, depois de Alice, minha mãe não conseguia ficar grávida novamente - e não foi por falta de tentativa. — Era uma infertilidade secundária — como eles chamavam. Quando minha irmã tinha cinco anos, minha mãe tinha praticamente desistido de ter mais filhos. E então adivinhem? Eu cheguei.

Surpresa!

Eu era o seu bebê milagre. Seu anjo precioso de Deus. Seu desejo concedido. Era a resposta de suas orações. E ela não era a única que pensava assim. Meu pai estava emocionado, assim como grato por ter outra criança - e um filho por aí. E Alice - este eram os anos pré-cadela - estava em êxtase por finalmente ter um irmãozinho. Eu era o que a minha família queria, e esperou cinco anos para ter. Eu era o pequeno príncipe. Eu não fazia nada errado. Não havia nada que eu quisesse que eu não poderia ter. Eu era o mais bonito, o mais brilhante. Não havia ninguém mais gentil, nada mais doce do que eu. Eu era amado além das palavras - adorado e mimado.

Então, você acha que eu sou arrogante? Egoísta? Mimado? Você provavelmente está certo.

Mas não jogue isso em cima de mim. Não é minha culpa. Eu sou um produto da minha criação.

Agora que isso está fora do caminho - vamos voltar ao meu escritório. Esta próxima parte é muito boa.

— Eu acho que você deve saber, quero você, Bella.

Está vendo o rubor em suas bochechas, a ligeira surpresa em seu rosto? Veja como seu rosto fica sério, e ela olha meus olhos e, em seguida, olha para o chão?

Estou com ela nas mãos. Ela me quer também. E está lutando contra isso. Mas isso está lá. Eu poderia tê-la. Eu poderia levá-la exatamente para onde está morrendo de vontade de ir.

O conhecimento fez com que engolisse um gemido, quando o cara lá embaixo reagiu violentamente. Eu quero andar até ela e beijá-la até que ela não aguentasse mais. Quero deslizar minha língua entre os lábios cheios, entrar sob seus joelhos. Quero pegá-la, envolver suas pernas em volta da minha cintura, inclina-la contra a parede e...

— Ei, Edward. Há um congestionamento de tráfego na 54. Se você quiser chegar a tempo na sua reunião das 16hs, deve sair agora.

Obrigado, Irina. Bela maneira de matar o momento.

Secretária Incrível - momento horrível. Bella se levanta de sua cadeira, com os ombros rígidos, suas costas retas. Ela caminha em direção à porta e se recusa a me olhar nos olhos.

— Então, obrigada pelo seu tempo, Sr. Cullen. Você... ah... deixe-me saber quando você me quiser.

Eu levanto minhas sobrancelhas sugestivamente com suas palavras. Eu amo que ela esteja perturbada - e eu que fiz isso com ela. Ainda evitando contato com os olhos, ela faz uma ligeira careta. — Sobre AlphaCom e Genesis. Deixe-me saber o que devo fazer... o que você quer que eu faça... o que... oh, você sabe o que quero dizer.

Antes que ela esteja fora da porta, minha voz a detém.

— Bella?

Ela se vira para mim, os olhos questionadores. Eu aponto para mim.

— É Edward.

Ela sorri. Se recuperando. Sua confiança natural encontra o caminho de volta até seus olhos. Então ela me encara diretamente.

— Certo. Vejo você mais tarde, Edward.

Uma vez que ela está fora da porta, eu digo apenas para mim mesmo:

— Oh, sim. Sim, definitivamente você vai.

Enquanto verifico minha pasta, para minha reunião, percebo que esta atração - não, isso não é uma palavra forte o suficiente - essa necessidade que eu tenho de Bella Swan não está caminhando simplesmente para ir embora. Eu posso tentar e lutar contra isso, mas eu sou apenas um homem, pelo amor de Deus.

Resolvido! O meu desejo por ela poderia transformar meu escritório, o lugar que eu amo, em uma câmara de tortura de frustração sexual. Eu não posso deixar isso acontecer. Então, eu tenho três opções:

Eu posso desistir.

Eu posso demiti-la.

Ou posso seduzi-la para compartilhar uma noite profundamente agradável comigo.

Tirar isso dos nossos sistemas - e as consequências que se fodam.

Adivinhe qual eu vou escolher?

Acontece que eu não fiquei com as bolas azuis depois de tudo. Eu encontrei com a garota do café naquela noite. Ela é professora de yoga. Demais.

O quê? Vamos lá, não fique assim. Eu quero Bella, sem dúvida. Mas não espere que eu aja como um monge até que isso aconteça.

Uma coisa que as mulheres não entendem é que um cara pode querer uma mulher e ainda foder outra. Inferno, um cara poderia amar uma mulher e ainda foder outras dez. É apenas a maneira como as coisas são. O sexo é apenas alivio. Puramente físico. Isto é tudo. Pelo menos para os homens.

Ok, ok - acalme-se - não comece a jogar sapatos em mim ou algo assim. Pelo menos para este homem é assim. Melhor? Talvez você entenda o meu ponto de vista, se eu colocar desta forma.

Você escova os dentes, certo? Bem, suponhamos que sua pasta dental favorita seja Aquafresh. Mas a loja está em falta. Todas elas têm apenas Colgate. O que você vai fazer? Você vai usar a Colgate, certo?

Você pode querer escovar com Aquafresh, mas quando você usa Colgate e seus dentes estão limpos, brancos e brilhantes, pelo menos funcionou, certo?

Entendeu a minha maneira de pensar? Bom.

Agora, de volta a minha historia de sofrimento e dor. Eu nunca seduzi uma mulher antes. Chocante, eu sei. Deixe-me esclarecer. Eu nunca tive que seduzir uma mulher antes, não no sentido usual. Normalmente, isso se tratava apenas de um olhar, uma piscada, um sorriso. Uma saudação, talvez uma ou duas bebidas. Depois disso, a única troca verbal envolvia frases com palavras curtas como: mais, mais, mais baixo... você entendeu o ponto. Então, todo o conceito conversar com uma mulher para leva-la para a cama é muito novo para mim, eu vou admitir. Mas eu não estou preocupado. Por que não, você pergunta? Porque eu jogo xadrez. O xadrez é um jogo de estratégia, planejamento. De pensar dois passos à frente de seu próximo movimento. De orientar o seu adversário exatamente onde você precisa que ele esteja.

Nas duas semanas seguintes após o primeiro dia, lidar com Bella para mim, é exatamente como jogar xadrez. Algumas palavras sugestivas, algumas carícias inocentes, mas sedutoras. Eu não vou te aborrecer com detalhes de todas as conversas. Eu só vou dizer que as coisas estão progredindo bem, tudo está indo de acordo com o plano.

Eu acho que vai demorar mais uma semana - duas jogadas - até que eu seja capaz de agarrar o tesouro de ouro entre suas coxas cremosas. Eu já sei exatamente como vou fazer isso. Passei horas na verdade, imaginando, fantasiando sobre isso.

Quer ouvir?

Isso vai acontecer no meu escritório, uma noite, quando nós dois estivermos trabalhando até tarde - os únicos que ainda estão no escritório. Ela vai estar cansada, o corpo dolorido. Eu vou oferecer para massagear seu pescoço, e ela vai deixar. Então eu vou me inclinar e beijá-la, começando com seu ombro, e arrastando meus lábios até o pescoço, saboreando sua pele com a minha língua. Finalmente, nossos lábios se encontram. E vai ser quente - fodidamente escaldante. E ela vai esquecer tudo sobre as razões pelas quais não devemos ficar juntos: o fato de trabalharmos no mesmo lugar, seu noivo estúpido. A única coisa que ela vai pensar é em mim e nas coisas que as minhas mãos profissionais vão fazer com ela. Eu tenho um sofá no meu escritório. É camurça - não é couro.

Camurça mancha?

Espero que não. Porque é aí que vai terminar - naquele sofá, atualmente tristemente subutilizado.

Agora, me deixe perguntar isto: Você já viu aqueles comerciais que dizem como a vida pode mudar em um instante? Sim, sim, eu estou querendo chegar em algum lugar com isso - basta me acompanhar. Você sabe do que eu estou falando, não é? Onde a família feliz está dirigindo pela rua principal em um dia ensolarado e depois... BAM. Colisão frontal com outro carro. E o papai vai voar para fora da janela, porque ele estava com o cinto de segurança afivelado. Eles são projetados para nos assustar espetacularmente. E eles fazem isso. Mas permanece o fato de que eles também estão repletos de verdade. Nossos objetivos, nossas prioridades podem mudar instantaneamente - geralmente quando menos esperamos.

Então, depois de duas semanas de estratégias e fantasias, tinha certeza que Bella Swan será minha na próxima noite. Não me lembro de querer alguém tanto quanto eu a queria. Eu definitivamente nunca esperei por uma mulher, como eu esperei por ela. Mas o ponto é, para mim, era um negócio fechado, não havia se, a questão era simplesmente quando - o que se mostrou uma conclusão precipitada. E então, na segunda-feira à tarde, meu pai me chamou em seu escritório.

— Sente-se, filho. Há alguns assuntos que eu gostaria de discutir.

Meu pai sempre me chama aqui para falar sobre coisas que ele ainda não está pronto para compartilhar com o resto do pessoal.

— Acabei de falar com Aro Volturi. Ele está procurando diversificar. Ele está vindo para a cidade no próximo mês para trabalhar uma ideia em torno de algumas compras.

Aro Volturi é um magnata da mídia. Dinheiro graúdo - o tipo de cara que faz Rupert Murdoch parecer um peão. Tenho um guardanapo? Porque eu acho que estou babando.

— No mês que vem? Ok, eu posso trabalhar com isso. Não tem problema. — Eu sinto a emoção bombeando em minhas veias. Isto é como o tubarão deve se sentir depois que alguém derruba um grande balde de atum sangrando na água. É uma corrida.

— Edward... — Meu pai interrompe, mas minha mente estava muito ocupada com as ideias girando para ouvi-lo.

— Qualquer ideia do que ele esteja procurando para entrar? Quero dizer, as possibilidades são infinitas.

— Filho... — Meu pai tenta novamente.

Você pode vê-lo chegando, você não pode? No entanto, eu divago.

— Estações de cabo são rios de dinheiro. A mídia social está em baixa agora, então talvez pudéssemos pegar algumas verdadeiras pechinchas. Produção de filmes é sempre uma aposta segura, e isso reduz a sobrecarga quando reproduz em sua própria rede...

— Edward, eu vou dar a conta para Bella Swan.

Pare toda a merda agora.

Você pode repetir isso?

— O quê?

— Ela é boa, Edward. Eu estou lhe dizendo, ela é muito boa.

— Ela está aqui há duas semanas!

Os cães são territoriais. Você sabe disso, não é? É por isso que no parque eles parecem ter uma fonte interminável de xixi, que eles insistem em parar a cada quatro segundos para espalhar. É porque eles acreditam que o parque é seu. E eles querem que os outros cães saibam disso, saibam que eles estão ali pela primeira e última vez. É a forma não-verbal de praticamente dizer — Foda-se - Encontre o seu próprio parque.

Os homens são da mesma forma. Não que eu vá mijar ao redor de minha mesa, nem nada parecido, mas esta empresa é minha. Eu venho alimentando esses clientes, desde que eram pequenas corporações. Eu assisti, como um papai orgulhoso, quando eles cresceram a conglomerados resistentes. Eu tomei vinho com eles, eu jantei com eles. Eu fiquei a disposição hora após hora, anos de noites sem dormir. Meu trabalho não é apenas o que eu faço - é quem eu sou. E eu vou ser amaldiçoado se Bella Swan está caminhando para enfiar o pé na minha bunda e tirar isso de mim. Não importa o quão, bem, estúpido isso poderia soar.

— Sim. — o meu pai diz — E você já viu algumas das coisas que ela vem fazendo nessas duas semanas? Ela é a primeira a chegar e a última a sair - todos os dias. Ela é jovem, ainda fresca e pensa longe. Ela trouxe alguns dos investimentos mais inovadores que eu já vi. Meus instintos me dizem para passar essa bola, e ver o que ela vai fazer com isso.

Quais são exatamente os sinais de alerta de demência precoce?

— Ela vai se atrapalhar - é o que ela vai fazer! — Eu grito. Mas eu sei por experiência própria que esse tipo de show não vai adiantar nada com o meu pai, então eu aperto meu nariz para tentar me acalmar. — Tudo bem, papai, eu entendo o que você está dizendo. Mas Aro Volturi não é um cliente que passa para alguém de fora, só para ver se eles podem resolver.

Ele é alguém que você dá para quem seja o melhor e o mais brilhante. Alguém que você sabe que pode levá-lo por todo o caminho até a zona final. E isso é comigo.

Não é? Eu me pergunto com nuvens de incerteza.

Quando meu pai estende o silêncio, meu estômago torce na minha barriga. Não é que eu tenha um complexo de filhinho de papai ou algo assim, mas eu estaria mentindo se dissesse que não gostava do meu pai ter orgulho no meu desempenho no escritório. Eu sou seu braço direito. Seu homem de confiança. Quando estamos no final do jogo, o relógio pronto para apitar, você pode apostar que eu sou o único que Carlisle Cullen vai passar a bola. Ou pelo menos costumava ser. Eu estou acostumado a ter sua confiança total. O fato dessa confiança parecer estar oscilando é... bem... essa porra dói.

— Vamos fazer assim. — Ele suspira. — Temos um mês. Prepare a sua apresentação. Bella fará o mesmo. Quem fizer o melhor, recebe a conta de Volturi.

Eu deveria ficar insultado, realmente. O que ele está fazendo é o equivalente a falar a um vencedor do Oscar, que ele tem que fazer um maldito teste para um papel de figurante. Mas eu não discuto. Estou muito ocupado planejando meu próximo passo.

Então, você vê o que eu estava dizendo sobre a vida? Apenas assim, Bella Swan mudou de uma mulher que eu mal podia esperar para uma fodida agradável, para alguém que eu mal posso esperar para esmagar sob minha bota. Minha adversária. Minha competidora. Minha inimiga. Não é culpa dela. Eu sei. Agora me perguntem se eu me importo. Nope - nem sequer um pouco.

Em modo de combate completo, eu volto para o forte – também conhecido como meu escritório. Eu dou a Irina algumas ordens, e trabalho o resto da tarde. Cerca de 18hs horas, eu peço a Irina chamar Bella em meu escritório.

Mantenha sempre a vantagem de jogar em casa. Jogue no seu próprio território. Lembre-se disso.

Ela entra e senta-se, sua expressão ilegível.

— O que foi, Edward?

O cabelo dela está solto, emoldurando seu rosto em uma cortina brilhante. Por um segundo, eu imagino qual seria a sensação dele fazendo cócegas no meu peito, baixando até minhas coxas. Eu balanço minha cabeça. Concentre-se, Cullen, foco. Ela está usando um terno escuro vinho, com saltos combinando.

Bella é a mulher dos saltos altos. Acho que é porque ela é naturalmente delicada, a vantagem da altura a faz se sentir mais confiante no escritório.

Os caras adoram saltos. Nós associamos com todos os tipos de posições sexuais fantásticas.

Se você quer que um homem a observe, você deve usar sapatos de salto alto brilhante, pelo menos 10cm, não tem erro, eu juro.

Enquanto meus olhos continuam a vagar sobre ela da cabeça aos pés, um problema, digamos, surge.

Embora minha mente reconheça que Bella Swan agora é minha rival, aparentemente meu pau não recebeu o memorando. E, a julgar pela sua reação, ainda quer ser seu amigo. Então, eu imagino a Senhorita Gurgle, minha professora de ciências da quinta série, em minha mente. Ela era uma besta de uma mulher. Uma

lutadora aposentada - não do tipo de biquíni. Ela tinha uma pinta na bochecha direita que era tão grande, que nós tínhamos certeza de que era a cabeça de um gêmeo separada no útero. Era nojento, mas estranhamente hipnótico, ao mesmo tempo - você não podia deixar de olhar para ele. A pinta balançava um pouco quando ela falava, como uma tigela de gelatina. Eu tremo um pouco, mas isso funciona. Tudo está bem lá embaixo.

— Aro Volturi está vindo para a cidade no próximo mês — digo finalmente.

Suas sobrancelhas sobem.

— Aro Volturi? Sério?

— Realmente. — eu digo a ela, todo profissional. Não há mais prazer para ela. — Meu pai gostaria que você montasse uma apresentação simulada. Um prospecto, como se você realmente estivesse apresentando ao cliente. Ele acha que seria uma boa prática para você.

Eu sei, eu sei... Você acha que eu sou um babaca. Eu não estou nem lhe dando uma chance. Bem, supere isso. Isto é um negócio. E no mundo dos negócios - como na guerra - tudo é justo.

Eu espero que ela fique animada. Eu espero que ela fique grata.

Ela não fica nada disso. Seus lábios pressionam juntos, em uma linha apertada, e sua expressão fica séria.

— Uma prática, não é?

— Exatamente. Não é um grande lance, na verdade é bem simples. Basta jogar alguma coisa simples para ele. Algo hipotético.

Ela cruza os braços na frente do peito e inclina a cabeça para o lado.

— Isso é interessante, Edward. Considerando que o seu pai me disse que ainda não

decidiu quem vai pegar Volturi ainda. Que iria julgar entre você e eu, quem montar a estratégia mais impressionante. Pela maneira como ele explicou, isso soa como um grande lance.

Uh oh. Quando eu tinha doze anos, Emmett e eu roubamos uma revista Hustler em uma loja de conveniência. Meu pai me pegou com ela no meu quarto, antes que eu tivesse a chance de escondê-lo debaixo do meu colchão. O olhar no meu rosto neste momento é muito semelhante ao que eu usava então. Flagrado.

— Jogando um pouco sujo, não é? — Ela pergunta, seus olhos estreitos com desconfiança.

Eu dou de ombros.

— Não fique se achando tanto, querida. Volturi está vindo para mim. Meu pai apenas te lançou um osso.

— Um osso?

— Yeah. Você está puxando o seu saco, desde que você começou. Estou surpreso que ele ainda consiga ficar em pé. Ele acha que isso vai tirá-la de suas costas por um tempo.

Sempre atacar primeiro - lembre-se disso também. O que acontece com a equipe que marca primeiro? Eles quase sempre ganham. Procure se informar, se você não acredita em mim. Sim, eu estou tentando abalar sua confiança. Sim, eu estou tentando lançá-la para escanteio. Me bata.

Eu já contei para você a minha história. Eu lhe disse como eu cresci. Eu nunca tive que compartilhar meus brinquedos, eu não pretendo partilhar os meus clientes. Pergunte a qualquer garoto de quatro anos de idade - é uma porcaria compartilhar.

Quando ela fala, sua voz é letal, aguda como a porra de um facão.

— Se vamos trabalhar juntos, Edward, eu acho que devemos esclarecer alguns pontos. Eu não sou sua querida. Meu nome é Bella - Isabella. Use. E eu não sou puxa-saco. Eu não tenho que ser. O meu trabalho fala por si. Minha inteligência, a minha determinação - é o que fez o seu pai me notar. E, obviamente, ele acha que você é um pouco carente nesse departamento, já que ele está me considerando para Volturi.

Ouch. Certamente ela vai direto para a jugular, não é mesmo?

— E eu sei que todas as mulheres provavelmente caem sobre você, para chamar a sua atenção e ganhar um de seus sorrisos encantadores. — ela continua — Mas isso não vai acontecer comigo. Eu não pretendo ser uma das suas piriguetes ou um entalhe no pé da sua cama, portanto pode guardar o seu charme, o seu sorriso, e suas merdas para outra pessoa.

Ela se levanta e descansa as mãos na borda da minha mesa, debruçando sobre ela.

Hey, você sabe que se eu me inclinar um pouco mais, eu poderia ver embaixo da blusa. Eu amo esse lugar em uma mulher. Esse vale entre os seios... Pare com isso! Mentalmente, eu me esbofeteio. E ela continua.

— Você está acostumado a ser o número um por aqui. Você está acostumado a ser o homenzinho especial do papai. Bem, há um novo jogador na cidade. Lide com isso. Eu trabalhei muito duro para conseguir esse emprego, e fazer o meu nome nessa empresa. Você não gosta de dividir os holofotes? Muito ruim. Você deve abrir espaço para eu passar, ou eu vou pisar em você se ficar no meu caminho. De qualquer forma, você pode apostar que eu vou chegar lá. Ela se vira para sair, mas, em seguida, olha para mim, seus lábios se curvando em um sorriso diabólico. — Oh, e eu até diria boa sorte com Volturi, mas não vou me incomodar. Toda a sorte da Irlanda não vai ajudá- lo. Aro Volturi é meu... querido.

E com isso, ela se vira e sai do meu escritório, passando por Emmett e Sam, que estão na minha porta com a boca aberta.

— Bem... porra. — diz Emmett.

— Ok, tem alguém excitado? — Sam pergunta. — Sério, eu estou uma rocha aqui, porque... — ele aponta na direção que Bella passou — ... Aquela ali é gostosa. Ela é quente. Bella Swan é uma mulher bonita. Mas quando está chateada, ela é espetacular.

Jasper entra com uma xícara de café na mão. Vendo os olhares em nossos rostos, ele pergunta:

— O quê? O que eu perdi?

Emmett muito feliz lhe diz:

— Edward está perdendo seu toque. Ele levou, verbalmente, uma puta tapa. De uma garota.

Jasper acena com a cabeça tristemente e diz:

— Bem-vindo ao meu mundo, homem.

Eu ignoro os Três Patetas. Minha atenção ainda está centrada no desafio que Bella lançou. A testosterona bombeando pelo meu corpo gritando pela vitória. Não apenas uma vitória, mas um nocaute - nada menos do que um completo, e incontestável nocaute serviria.

E assim começaram - os Jogos Olímpicos da banca de investimento. Eu gostaria de dizer que foi um concurso maduro entre dois colegas de profissão altamente inteligentes.

Eu gostaria de dizer que foi amigável.

Eu gostaria de... mas eu não vou. Porque eu estaria mentindo.

Lembra-se do comentário de meu pai? Aquele sobre Bella ser a primeira a chegar no escritório e a última a sair? Isso ficou na minha mente a noite toda.

Veja só, conseguir Volturi não era apenas sobre fazer a melhor apresentação, chegar com as melhores ideias. Isso é o que Bella pensava - mas eu sabia melhor. O homem é o meu pai, afinal de contas, nós compartilhamos o mesmo DNA. Era também sobre recompensa. Quem era o mais dedicado. Quem iria ganhar esse prêmio. E eu estava determinado a mostrar ao meu pai que eu era o "vencedor".

Então, no dia seguinte eu cheguei uma hora mais cedo.

Mais tarde, naquela manhã, quando Bella chegou, eu não olho para cima da minha mesa, mas eu sinto quando ela passa por minha porta.

Está vendo o olhar em seu rosto? A pequena pausa nos seus passos quando ela me vê? A carranca que surge, quando ela percebe que é a segunda a chegar? Consulte o aço em seus olhos? Obviamente, eu não sou o único a jogar para valer.

Então na quarta-feira, chego na mesma hora, para encontrar Bella teclando em sua mesa. Ela olha para cima quando me vê. Ela sorri alegremente. E acena. Não demonstre nada. Continue. Vamos lá.

No dia seguinte, eu chego meia hora mais cedo... e assim por diante.

Você está acompanhando o padrão aqui?

Até que chega a sexta-feira, e eu me vejo caminhando até a frente do prédio às quatro e meia da manhã.

Quatro e meia da manhã, Caralho de Santo Cristo! Ainda está escuro.

E quando eu chego na porta do prédio, quem eu vejo na minha frente, chegando exatamente na mesma hora?

Bella.

Você pode ouvir o silvo da minha voz? Eu espero que você possa.

Ficamos ali olhando um para o outro nos olhos, apertando nossos cappuccinos duplos extragrandes lotado de cafeína em nossas mãos.

Meio que me lembra um desses westerns antigos, lembra? Você sabe o que eu estou falando - onde os dois rapazes andam pela rua vazia ao meio-dia para um tiroteio. Se você ouvir com atenção, você provavelmente pode ouvir o grito solitário de um abutre ao fundo.

No mesmo momento, Bella e eu largamos as nossas bebidas e fazemos uma corrida louca para a porta. No hall de entrada, ela empurra o botão do elevador furiosamente enquanto eu dirijo para as escadas.

Gênio que eu sou, eu acho que eu posso vencê-la saltando de três em três degraus.

Tenho 1.82m - pernas longas. O único problema com isso, é claro, é que o meu escritório fica no quadragésimo andar.

Idiota. Quando eu finalmente chego ao nosso andar, ofegante e suando, eu vejo Bella casualmente encostada a porta do escritório, já sem o casaco, e um copo de água na mão. Ela me oferece, junto com aquele sorriso de tirar o fôlego dela.

Faz-me querer beijá-la e estrangulá-la ao mesmo tempo.

Eu nunca estive nesse lance Sadomasoquista. Mas eu estou começando a ver os seus benefícios.

— Aqui está. Você parece precisar disso, Edward. — Ela me entrega o copo, e se afasta.

— Tenha um bom dia.

Certo. Claro, eu vou fazer isso. Porque já esta começando muito bem até agora. Eu tenho certeza que eu já mencionei isso antes, mas eu vou passar por isso novamente apenas para que fique claro. Para mim, trabalho não combina com sexo. Cada vez mais vejo isso. Jamais.

Exceto nas noites de sábado. Sábado é noite do clube. Noite dos caras. Amasso-com-lindas-garotas-e-foder-seus-cérebros-para-fora a noite. Apesar do meu empenho renovado no trabalho, com minha guerra contra Bella por Volturi, minha noite de sábado não muda. É sagrado.

O quê? Vocês querem me enlouquecer, maldição? Todo o trabalho sem diversão faz Edward virar um garoto mal-humorado.

Então, naquela noite de sábado, eu me encontro com uma mulher morena e divorciada, em um bar chamado Rendez-vous.

Eu me encontrei gravitando em torno das morenas nessas duas últimas semanas.

Você não precisa ser Sigmund Freud para descobrir o motivo.

Enfim, é uma grande noite. Mulheres divorciadas têm muita raiva reprimida - um monte de frustração enterrada - o que não deixa de traduzir em uma boa e longa foda brutal. É exatamente o que eu estou procurando e apenas o que eu preciso.

Mas, por algum motivo, no dia seguinte eu ainda estou tenso. Irritado. É como se eu tivesse pedido a garçonete uma cerveja, e ela me trouxesse um refrigerante. Como se comesse um sanduíche, quando o que eu realmente queria era um bom bife suculento. Estou cheio. Mas, longe de satisfeito.

Na época, eu não sabia porque me sentia assim. Mas eu aposto que você sabe, não é mesmo?

Para fazer o meu trabalho corretamente, eu preciso de livros – muitos deles. As leis, códigos e regulamentos envolvidos no que eu faço são detalhados e mudam com frequência. Felizmente para mim, minha empresa tem a mais extensa coleção de leis e referencias pertinentes da cidade. Bem, exceto talvez a biblioteca da cidade. Mas você já viu aquele lugar? É como um maldito castelo. Demora uma eternidade para descobrir onde algo deve estar, e quando encontra, o mais provável é que já esteja na hora de fechar. A Biblioteca particular da minha empresa é muito mais conveniente.

Então, ontem à tarde, eu estou na minha mesa de trabalho com uma das referências acima mencionadas, quando quem aparece para me deliciar com a sua presença?

Yep - a bela Bella Swan. Ela está parecendo particularmente deliciosa hoje. Sua voz é hesitante.

— Ei, Edward? Eu estava procurando pela análise técnica deste ano nos mercados financeiros, e não está na biblioteca. Você tem isso, por acaso? — Ela morde o lábio da forma adorável, coisa que ela sempre faz quando está nervosa.

Eu, por um acaso, sei exatamente onde está esse livro está, na verdade está sobre a minha mesa. E eu quase acabei. Eu poderia ser um homem melhor - uma pessoa mais evoluída - e dar para ela. Mas você realmente não acha que eu vou fazer isso, não é? Você não aprendeu nada de nossas conversas passadas?

— Sim, eu estou com ele, na verdade. — eu digo a ela.

Ela sorri.

— Oh, ótimo. Quando você acha que vai terminar?

Eu olho para o teto, aparentemente perdido em pensamentos.

— Não tenho certeza. Quatro... talvez cinco... semanas.

— Semanas? — ela pergunta, olhando para mim.

Você acha que ela ficou aborrecida? Eu sei o que você está pensando. Se eu quiser, eventualmente, - depois de toda essa coisa de Volturi passar- fazer o tango horizontal com Bella, por que não tentar ser um pouco mais agradável para ela? E você está certo. Isso não faz sentido.

Mas a coisa Volturi ainda não acabou. E, como eu disse antes - isto, meus amigos, é guerra. Estou falando em estar sempre alerta, luvas na mão, até que o primeiro caia por nocaute, e eu vou te bater mesmo que você seja uma garota. Isso é guerra! Você não iria dar uma bala a um atirador, que está com a arma apontada para sua testa, não é? Além disso, Bella é muito sexy quando fica com raiva, e eu não perco a chance de vê-la em ação novamente, apenas para meu próprio prazer. Eu olho para ela, olho seu corpo apreciativamente quando termino de falar, e então lhe dou o meu sorriso patenteado de garoto, e que quase todas as mulheres se tornam impotentes. Bella, é claro, não é uma dessas mulheres. Pena.

— Bem, acho que se você pedir com jeitinho... e massagear meu ombro enquanto tenta me convencer... Eu poderia ser persuadido a dar para você agora.

A verdade é que eu nunca iria exigir nada que se assemelhasse a um favor sexual em troca de algo relacionado ao trabalho. Eu sou um monte de coisas. Mas eu não sou esse tipo de babaca. Mas esse último comentário definitivamente poderia ser interpretado como um assédio sexual direto pela velha guarda. E se Bella contar ao meu pai que eu falei isso para ela? Jesus Cristo, ele iria me demitir mais rápido do que você poderia dizer "você pisou na merda." Então, ele provavelmente iria ainda bater na minha bunda, para ensinar uma lição. Eu estou andando forte na corda bamba aqui. No entanto, embora a possibilidade exista, eu tenho 99,9 por cento de certeza de que Bella não vai me delatar. Ela é muito parecida comigo. Ela quer ganhar. Ela quer me derrubar. E ela quer fazer tudo por conta própria.

Ela põe as mãos nos quadris e abre a boca para me ofender- provavelmente para descrever exatamente onde eu posso enfiar meu livro, eu acho.

Eu me inclino para trás com um sorriso divertido, aguardando ansiosamente a explosão... que nunca chega. Ela inclina a cabeça para o lado, fecha a boca, e diz:

— Quer saber? Não se preocupe.

E com isso, ela sai pela porta.

Huh. Espécie de anticlímax, você não acha? Eu também pensava assim. Aguarde mais um pouco.

Algumas horas mais tarde, eu estou novamente na biblioteca, à procura de um enorme livro intitulado Banca Comercial e Investimento de Crédito Internacional e Mercado de Capitais. Todos os Harry Potter caberiam em um capítulo deste livro. Eu examino as pilhas para onde ele deveria estar - mas ele não está lá. Alguém deve ter pego. Eu então procuro um muito menor, mas tão importante quando, um volume chamado Regulamento de Gestão de Investimento, Sétima Edição. Apenas para descobrir que ele, também, está em falta. Mas que diabos?

Eu não acredito em coincidências.

Eu pego o elevador de volta até o quadragésimo andar, e marcho propositadamente pela porta aberta de Bella. Eu não a vejo imediatamente. Isso porque empilhados e em torno de sua mesa, em colunas que pareciam arranha-céus, estavam livros. Cerca de três dúzias deles. Por um momento, eu congelo, minha boca aberta e os olhos arregalados com o choque. Então, respiro forte, e me pergunto como diabos ela trouxe todos eles aqui. Bella pesa um tiquinho de nada. Deve ter várias centenas de quilos de páginas nesta sala. É então que sua cabeça escura e brilhante surge no horizonte. E, mais uma vez, ela sorri. Como um gato com a boca cheia de pássaros. Eu odeio gatos. Eles são um pouco mal-encarado, você não acha? Como se eles estivessem apenas esperando você dormir, para que possam sufocar você com sua pele ou fazer xixi em seu ouvido.

— Oi, Edward. Você precisa de algo? — Ela me pergunta com uma falsa gentileza. Seus dedos tocam ritmicamente em duas capa dura gigantescas. — Você sabe... ajuda? Conselho? Indicações para a biblioteca pública?

Eu engulo a minha resposta. E enrugo a testa para ela.

— Não. Eu estou bem.

— Oh. Ok, ótimo. Tchau, tchau, então. — E com isso, ela desaparece atrás da montanha literária.

Swan - dois.

Cullen - zero.

Depois disso, as coisas ficam desagradáveis.

Eu tenho vergonha de dizer que tanto Bella quando eu, afundamos em novos níveis mínimos de sabotagem profissional. Isso nunca realmente chegou no reino do ilegal. Mas chegou definitivamente perto.

Um dia eu entrei na minha sala, para encontrar faltando todos os cabos no meu computador. Isso não causou nenhum dano permanente, mas eu tive que esperar uma hora e meia para o técnico aparecer e reconectá-lo.

No dia seguinte, Bella descobriu que "alguém" tinha mudado todas as etiquetas em seus discos e arquivos. Nada foi apagado, você pensaria. Mas ela praticamente teve que olhar um por um, se ela quisesse encontrar os documentos que precisava.

Poucos dias depois, em uma reunião de equipe, eu "acidentalmente" derramei um copo de água em algumas informações que Bella compilou para o meu pai. Algo que ela provavelmente levou cinco horas ou mais para montar.

— Oops. Desculpe — eu disse, deixando o sorriso no meu rosto dizer a ela como eu não estava nem um pouco arrependido.

— Está tudo bem, Sr. Cullen — ela garantiu ao meu pai, enquanto limpava a bagunça. — Eu tenho outra cópia no meu escritório.

Ela daria um grande escoteiro, você não acha?

Mais tarde - aproximadamente na metade dessa mesma reunião – você sabe o que ela fez? Ela me chutou, porra! Na canela, debaixo da mesa.

— Hmmm — eu solto um gemido, e minhas mãos cerram em punhos reflexivamente.

— Está tudo bem, Edward? — Meu pai pergunta.

Eu apenas posso assentir e resmungar:

— Algo em minha garganta. — Eu começo a tossir de forma dramática.

Veja, eu não estou prestes a ir chorar para o papai também. Mas doce Cristo doeu.

Você já foi chutado na perna por um salto pontudo de 10cm? Para um homem, apenas havia uma área que é mais dolorosa ser chutado. E esse é um lugar que não ouso nem dizer o nome.

Após o latejar na minha perna diminuir um pouco, eu escondo minha mão por trás de alguns documentos levantados, enquanto meu pai falava. Então eu mostro o dedo médio para Bella.

Imaturo, eu sei, mas, aparentemente, agora estamos ambos funcionando no nível pré-escolar, por isso acho que tudo bem.

Bella zomba de mim. Então ela abre a boca,"" bem que você queria"".

Bem - ela me pegou, agora não é?

Estamos na reta final. Um mês de combate mortal já passou, e amanhã é o prazo final do meu pai.

Agora são aproximadamente 23hs, e Bella e eu ainda estamos no prédio. Eu tive essa fantasia uma centena de vezes. Embora, eu tenha que dizer, isso nunca incluiu cada uma na sua sala, olhando para o outro lado pelo corredor - acompanhado de algum gesto obsceno ocasional.

Olho para vê-la rever seus gráficos.

O que ela está pensando?

Estamos na Idade da Pedra? Quem diabos ainda usa gráfico?

Volturi é definitivamente meu.

Estou apenas dando os últimos retoques na minha própria e impressionante apresentação PowerPoint, quando Emmett entra no meu escritório. Ele está indo para algum bar. Não importa que seja quarta-feira, isso é apenas Emmett. A poucas semanas atrás, eu fui também.

Ele olha para mim por um longo tempo, sem dizer nada. Então, ele se senta na borda da minha mesa e diz:

— Cara, apenas pare agora com essa merda.

— Do que você está falando? — Eu pergunto, meus dedos nunca parando sobre o teclado.

— Você já olhou para si mesmo ultimamente? Você precisa apenas ir até lá e terminar isso.

E agora ele está me irritando.

— Emmett, o que diabos você está tentando dizer?

Mas tudo o que recebo de volta é:

— Você já viu Guerra dos Roses? É assim que você quer acabar?

— Eu tenho trabalho a fazer. Eu não tenho tempo para isso agora.

Ele joga as mãos para cima.

—Tudo bem. Eu tentei. Quando encontrarmos vocês dois no átrio, sob o lustre caído, eu vou dizer a sua mãe que eu realmente tentei.

Eu paro de escrever.

— Que diabos você quer dizer?

— Quero dizer você e Bella. É óbvio que você sente uma coisa por ela.

Olho para seu escritório quando ele diz seu nome.

Ela não olhou para cima.

— Sim, eu sinto 'uma coisa' por ela. Uma aversão extrema. Nós não nos suportamos. Ela é muito mal-humorada. Eu não transaria com ela nem com um vibrador de 3 metros.

Ok, isso não é verdade. Eu iria fode-la. Mas eu não iria gostar.

Sim - você está certo. Isso não é verdade também.

Emmett se senta na cadeira em frente à minha mesa. Eu posso senti-lo olhando para mim novamente. Em seguida, ele suspira. E fala, como se supostamente fosse uma revelação inspiradora.

— Sally Jansen. Eu olho para ele fixamente. Quem? — Sally Jansen. — diz ele de novo, então esclarece — Primeiro ano- ensino fundamental.

A imagem de uma pequena garota com tranças castanho-claras, e óculos de lentes grossas me vem à mente.

Concordo com a cabeça.

— O que tem ela?

— Ela foi a primeira garota que eu amei.

Espere. O quê?

— Você não costumava chamá-la de Sally Fedida?

— Sim. — Ele balança a cabeça solenemente. — Sim, eu chamava. E eu a amava.

Ainda continuava confuso.

— Como assim? Você passou o ano inteiro a chamando de Sally Fedida?

Ele balança a cabeça novamente e, tentando parecer sábio, diz:

— O amor faz você fazer coisas estúpida.

Acho que sim, porque...

— Ela não teve que sair mais cedo, duas vezes por semana para ir a um terapeuta, porque você a provocava desse jeito?

Ele pondera isto por um momento.

— Sim, isso é verdade. Você sabe, há uma linha tênue entre o amor e o ódio, Edward.

— E ainda Sally Jansen não teve que sair da escola naquele mesmo ano, mais tarde, porque...

— Olha, o ponto aqui, cara, é que eu gostava da garota. Eu a amava. Eu achava que ela era incrível. Mas eu não podia lidar com esses sentimentos. Eu não sabia como expressá-los da maneira certa.

Emmett geralmente não entra em contato com seu lado feminino.

— Então, você a provocou no lugar? — Eu pergunto.

— Infelizmente, sim.

— E isso tem a ver comigo e Bella porque...?

Ele faz uma pausa de uma batida e, em seguida, me dá... aquele olhar. O ligeiro aceno de cabeça, a careta de triste decepção.

Aquele olhar ali é pior do que a culpa de uma mãe, eu juro.

Ele está de pé, me bate nos braços, e diz:

— Você é um cara inteligente,Edward. Você vai descobrir isso. — E com isso, ele sai.

Sim, sim, eu sei o que Emmett estava tentando dizer.

Eu entendo, tudo bem.

E eu estou dizendo a você - diretamente - ele é louco. Eu não provoco Bella porque eu gosto dela. Eu faço isso porque a sua existência está enroscando a trajetória da minha carreira. Ela é um incômodo. Uma mosca na minha sopa. Uma dor na minha bunda.

Tão dolorida como a picada de uma abelha que levei na minha bochecha esquerda, no acampamento de verão quando eu tinha onze anos. Claro, ela seria uma grande trepada. Eu montaria no expresso Bella Swan a qualquer momento. Mas isso nunca seria nada mais do que uma boa fodida.

Isso é tudo, pessoal.

O quê?

Por que você está me olhando assim? Você não acredita em mim?

Então você é tão louca como Emmett.

PRESSÃO é uma coisa engraçada. Faz algumas pessoas estalarem. Como o aluno do MIT que decide atirar na metade do corpo discente com um rifle de longo alcance, porque ele levou um B+ em uma prova final.

Ela faz algumas pessoas sufocarem. Duas palavras: Jorge Posada. Já disse o suficiente. Pressão faz com que algumas pessoas caiam. Desmoronem. Congelem.

Eu não sou uma dessas pessoas.

Eu cresço com a pressão.

Ela me impulsiona, me leva a ter sucesso. Ela é o meu elemento. Como um peixe na água.

Eu começo a trabalhar no dia seguinte bem cedo. Vestido para matar com a minha cara de jogador. É hora do show.

Bella e eu chegamos na porta do escritório de meu pai às nove horas em ponto. Eu não posso evitar em verificar como ela estava.

Ela parecia bem. Confiante. Animada. Aparentemente, ela reage ao estresse da mesma forma que eu.

Meu pai explica que Aro Volturi ligou para dizer que estaria vindo para a cidade antes do previsto. Na verdade, amanhã à noite.

Vários empresários fazem isso. Marcam reuniões no último minuto. É um teste. Para ver se você está preparado. Para ver se você pode lidar com o inesperado. Sorte minha - eu posso. E então começamos.

Eu insisto nas senhoras primeiro. Eu assisto a apresentação de Bella como uma criança olha um presente debaixo da árvore na véspera de Natal. Ela não sabe disso, claro. Meu rosto é a própria definição de indiferença entediada. No interior, porém, eu mal posso esperar para ver o que ela tem.

E eu não fico desapontado.

Não diga a ninguém que eu disse isso – eu vou negar até a morte - mas Bella Swan é fodidamente incrível. Quase tão boa quanto eu. Quase. Ela é direta, clara e convincente como o inferno. Os planos de investimento que ela estabelece são únicos e criativos. E destinados a fazer uma porrada de dinheiro. Sua única fraqueza é que ela é nova. Ela não tem as conexões necessárias para conseguir fazer o que está propondo.

Como eu já disse antes, parte deste negócio - uma grande parte - está nas informações por baixo do pano. Aquela informação oculta e segredos sujos que os novatos não sabem. Assim, embora as ideias de Bella sejam fortes, não são totalmente viáveis. Não é bola na cesta. Então, é a minha vez. As minhas propostas, por outro lado, são pedras sólidas do caralho. As empresas e os investimentos que delineio são bem conhecidos e seguro. Com certeza, meus lucros projetados não são tão elevados quanto de Bella, mas eles são certos. Confiáveis. Seguros.

Depois que termino, me sento ao lado de Bella no sofá.

Está vendo como estamos lá?

As mãos de Bella dobradas corretamente em seu colo, suas costas retas, uma certeza, o sorriso satisfeito nos lábios.

Eu me inclino para trás no sofá, minha postura relaxada, o meu próprio sorriso confiante uma imagem no espelho do dela.

Para aqueles de vocês ai fora, que acha que eu estou com uma falsa confiança de merda.

Observe com cuidado.

Você vai adorar esta parte.

Meu pai limpa a garganta, e eu posso ler o brilho animado em seus olhos. Ele esfrega as mãos e sorri.

— Eu sabia que meus instintos estavam certos com esse presente que foi essa apresentação. Eu tinha certeza que ficaria impressionado com o que seria mostrado hoje. E acho que é óbvio quem deve continuar a frente desse projeto com Volturi.

Ao mesmo tempo, Bella e eu sorrimos um para o outro, o triunfo estampado em nossos rostos. Espere por isso…

— Os dois.

A ironia é realmente uma bela merda, não é mesmo?

Nossos olhos se voltam para o meu pai, e os sorrisos desaparecem de nossos rostos mais rápido do que o Papa-Léguas no desenho infantil.

Nossas vozes chocadas falam ao mesmo tempo.

— O quê?

— Me desculpe?

— Com seu talento artístico para investir, Bella, e seu conhecimento concreto dos bastidores, Edward, vocês dois serão perfeitos juntos. Uma equipe imbatível. Ambos irão trabalhar na conta. Quando ele assinar conosco, vocês irão dividir tudo: a carga de trabalho e os bônus. Cinquenta-cinquenta.

Compartilhá-lo?

Compartilhá-lo?

Será que o velho homem perdeu a cabeça maldita?

Eu iria lhe pedir para compartilhar algo que ele trabalhou pra caramba para fazer?

Será que ele deixaria alguém dirigir seu Mustang 1962, conversível cereja?

Será que ele iria abrir a porta do seu quarto e deixar outro cara trepar com a sua esposa?

Ok, isso foi longe demais. Eu puxo de volta - considerando que sua esposa é minha mãe. Esqueça que algum dia me referi a minha mãe e trepar na mesma frase. Isso é apenas... errado. Em vários níveis.

Mas pelo amor de Deus, me diga que você vê o meu ponto.

Meu pai deve ter finalmente visto meu rosto, porque ele pergunta:

— Isso não é um problema, certo?

Eu abro minha boca para lhe dizer que lógico que é um maldito grande problema. Mas Bella me dá uma cotovelada.

— Não, Sr. Cullen, claro que não. Não há qualquer problema.

— Maravilhoso! — Ele bate as mãos e acena. — Eu tenho um jogo de golfe em uma hora, então eu vou deixar vocês dois resolverem isso. Vocês tem até amanhã à noite para coordenar suas propostas. Volturi estará no La Fontana às sete. E então ele me olha com a expressão grave. — Eu sei que você não vai me decepcionar, Edward Anthony.

Merda.

Não importa se você tem sessenta anos, quando seu pai usa o seu nome completo, suga qualquer argumento bonito que você tenha.

— Não, senhor, eu não vou.

E com isso, ele está fora da porta. Deixando Bella e eu sentados no sofá, nossas expressões atordoadas, como sobreviventes de uma explosão nuclear.

— "Não, Sr. Cullen, claro que não" — eu lamento. — Você poderia ser mais puxa-saco?

Ela sussurra:

— Cale a boca, Edward Anthony. — Em seguida, ela suspira. — Que diabos vamos fazer agora?

— Bem, você poderia fazer o que é nobre nesse caso, e desistir.

— Sim. Como se isso fosse acontecer. Em seus sonhos.

Eu sorrio.

— Na verdade, meus sonhos envolvem você inclinada sobre alguma coisa... A cabeça dobrada.

Ela faz um som de desgosto.

— Você poderia ser mais porco?

— Eu estava brincando. Por que você tem que ser tão fodidamente séria o tempo todo? Você deveria aprender a aceitar uma piada.

— Eu posso aceitar uma piada. — ela me diz, parecendo ofendida.

— Yeah? Quando?

— Quando ele não está sendo falado por um idiota infantil, que pensa que é um presente de Deus para as mulheres.

— Eu não sou infantil. Por outro lado, presente de Deus? Meu recorde fala por si só.

— Oh, morda minha bunda.

Adoraria.

— Boa resposta, Bella. Muito madura.

— Você é um idiota.

— Você é uma... uma Alice.

Ela faz uma pausa de um segundo e me olha fixamente.

— O que diabos isso quer dizer?

Pense sobre isso. Você vai entender.

Eu esfrego minha mão pelo meu rosto.

— Olha, isto não vai nos levar a lugar nenhum e não vai acabar tão rápido. Nós estamos ferrados. Nós dois ainda queremos Volturi, e a única maneira em fazer com que ele venha, é de alguma maneira fazer essa merda juntos. Temos... 30 horas para fazer isso. Você está dentro ou não?

Seus lábios se unem com determinação.

— Você está certo. Estou dentro.

— Me encontre em meu escritório em 20 minutos, e vamos começar a trabalhar. Eu esperava que ela fosse discutir comigo.

Eu esperava que ela fosse perguntar por que nós tínhamos que nos encontrar em meu escritório - por que não podíamos trabalhar em seu escritório - como uma dona de casa irritante. Mas ela não fez isso. Ela apenas diz:

— Tudo bem. — E caminha pela sala para pegar o resto de suas coisas.

Eu estou surpreso. Talvez isso não seja tão ruim quanto eu pensava.

— Essa é a ideia mais malditamente estúpida que eu já ouvi! Não, é muito pior.

— Eu pesquisei Volturi. Ele é o tipo da velha guarda. Ele não vai querer ficar cego olhando para o seu laptop durante toda a noite. Ele vai querer algo concreto e tangível. Algo que ele possa levar para casa. Isso é o que eu vou lhe dar!

—Esta é uma reunião de negócios de bilhões de dólares - e não uma lição de ciências da quinta série. Eu não vou andar até lá com um maldito cartaz!

Já passa da meia-noite. Nós estamos no meu escritório há mais de doze horas. Exceto por esses detalhes, todos os aspectos da nossa apresentação foi batido o martelo, negociado, comprometido. Eu me sinto como se eu tivesse fazendo um maldito tratado de paz.

Até agora, Bella soltou seu cabelo e arrancou seus sapatos. Minha gravata está fora, os dois primeiros botões da minha camisa aberto. Nossa aparência poderia parecer que as coisas estavam amigáveis - íntimas - como uma sessão de estudos durante toda a noite na faculdade.

Se não estivéssemos tentando rasgar a garganta um do outro, é claro.

— Eu não dou a mínima se você concorda ou não. Eu vou fazer isso. Eu estou levando os gráficos.

Eu desisto, estou muito cansado para brigar por papel.

— Tudo bem. Apenas reduza o tamanho deles.

Nós pedimos comida há algumas horas atrás e trabalhamos durante o jantar. Eu pedi macarrão com frango, enquanto Bella preferiu um sanduiche de peru com batata frita.

Tanto quanto eu odeio admitir isso, estou impressionado. Obviamente, ela não se inscreveu no curso para — Eu só posso comer saladas na frente do sexo oposto — regra de ouro para um monte de garotas. Quem deu essa ideia para as mulheres? Como se um cara fosse dizer ao seu amigo: — Cara, ela era uma garota muito feia, mas uma vez que eu a vi mastigando alface, eu apenas cai de quatro por ela.

Nenhum homem quer transar com um esqueleto - e mordiscar biscoitos e água, como um prisioneiro de guerra no jantar não é atraente. Isso só nos faz pensar como você vai estar uma puta mal-humorada mais tarde, de fome. Um cara quer você? Um cheeseburger gigante não vai assustá-lo. E se ele não quiser? Ingerir todos os verdes que houver na fazenda de Peter Rabbit não vai mudar isso, confie em mim. Agora, de volta para a batalha real.

— Eu que vou fazer a apresentação. — eu digo a ela com firmeza.

— Não, de jeito nenhum!

— Bella...

— Estas são as minhas ideias, e eu vou apresentá-las!

Ela está propositadamente tentando me deixar louco.

Ela está deliberadamente tentando me levar ao fundo do poço.

Ela provavelmente está esperando que eu vá me jogar pela janela, só para ficar longe do aborrecimento que é ela. Em seguida, ela vai ter Volturi só para ela.

Bem, seu esquema do mal não vai funcionar comigo. Vou manter a calma. Vou contar até dez. Eu não vou deixar Bella me atingir.

— Aro Volturi, — eu digo — é um empresário à moda antiga. Você mesma acabou de dizer isso. Ele vai querer falar com outro homem de negócios, não alguém que ele enxerga como uma secretária que foi promovida.

— Esse é o comentário mais machista que eu já ouvi. Você é nojento!

A minha calma sai direto pela janela, e despenca cerca de quarenta andares.

—Eu não disse que eu pensava dessa forma. Eu disse que ele pensa dessa maneira! Porra do Cristo Todo-Poderoso!

E é verdade.

Eu não me importo com o que as pessoas estão carregando entre as pernas, ou a maneira como usam isso. Um pau, uma vagina, ou os dois - é tudo a mesma coisa para mim. Contanto que faça o trabalho bem feito, isso é tudo que importa. Mas Bella parece determinada a pensar o pior de mim. Eu empurro minhas mãos pelo meu cabelo, em um esforço para desabafar um pouco da frustração que me faz querer sacudi-la, até arrancar essas merdas dela para fora.

— Olha, as coisas simplesmente são assim. Tentar fingir que certos preconceitos não existem, não irá fazê-los ir embora. Nós temos uma melhor chance de assinar com Volturi, se eu falar.

— Eu disse que não! Eu não me importo com o que você pensa. Absolutamente não.

— Deus, você é tão fodidamente teimosa. Você é como uma louca puta na menopausa!

— Eu sou teimosa? Eu sou teimosa? Bem, talvez eu não tivesse que ser, se você não fosse o rei dos malucos por controle!

Ela está certa sobre essa coisa de controle. Mas o que eu posso dizer? Eu gosto de fazer as coisas da maneira certa - que é a minha maneira. Eu não vou pedir desculpas por isso. Especialmente para a Sra. Tem-Uma-Vara-Na- Minha-Bunda.

— Pelo menos eu sei quando recuar - ao contrário de você. Você anda por aí como uma perfeccionista tensa cheia de metanfetamina!

Á esta altura, estávamos os dois em pé, menos de um pé de distância em frente um ao outro. Sem seus saltos, eu tinha uma grande vantagem na altura, mas Bella não parece intimidada. Ela me cutuca no peito enquanto argumenta:

— Você não me conhece mesmo. Eu não estou nervosa.

— Oh, por favor. Eu nunca vi alguém que precisa tanto transar quanto você. Eu não sei o que diabos seu noivo está fazendo com você. Mas seja o que for? Ele não está fazendo a coisa certa.

Sua boca se abre, formando um "O" grande diante da minha alfinetada contra seu noivo.

Com o canto do meu olho, eu vejo a mão dela chegar, pronta para me bater no rosto.

Esta não é a primeira vez que uma mulher tentou me bater.

Você não está surpresa, não é mesmo?

Como um profissional, eu pego seu pulso antes que ela faça contato com meu rosto e seguro seu braço para baixo do seu lado.

— Caramba, Bella, para uma mulher que afirma que não quer me ferrar, você certamente parece ansiosa em partir para agressão física.

A outra mão veio para tentar me bater do outro lado, mas eu a bloqueei novamente, e agora estou segurando firmemente as duas mãos em seus quadris.

Eu sorrio.

— Tem que fazer melhor do que isso, baby, se você quer pegar um pedaço de mim.

— Eu te odeio! — ela grita na minha cara.

— Eu te odeio muito mais! — Eu grito.

Evidentemente, não foi a resposta mais inteligente - mas foi o melhor que eu consegui fazer nas circunstâncias.

— Bom!

É a última palavra que ela fala.

Antes da minha boca descer sobre a dela.

E os nossos lábios se juntarem

_**Beijos e até amanha**_.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Kaka **__**chapter 3 . 9h ago**_

_**Menina eu não sei porque você não desisti de publicar essas adaptações, ninguém vai ficar aqui mendigando para você postar, e só ir lá e ler a original. Visto o pequeno número de comentários que você recebe, já era para ter sacado que pouca gente está interessada nessa porcaria de adaptação. Pode ter uma meia dúzia que por pena deixa um ou outro comentário. Heloo, se toca. Tem fics muito melhores e escritas por escritoras verdadeiras aqui. Pare de postar essas botas.**_

Uau! Não é a primeira vez que fazem este tipo de comentário, nas outras vezes deletei e continuei numa boa.

Em primeiro lugar, venho aqui com_ ""essas porcarias de adaptações"", _para dividir minhas melhores experiências de leituras com vocês.

Só para constar, tenho muitas leitoras sim, aliás um número surpreendente. As duas últimas, GIGOLÔ E VIZINHOS COM BENEFÍCIOS,

juntas somam mais de 17,000 acessos. E isso em menos de um mês.

"" ESSAS BOSTAS"" não são muito comentadas porque minhas postagens eram constantes, quase sempre diárias, e com isso ninguém

precisava ficar aqui ""MENDIGANDO POSTAGENS"". Sempre fui o mais fiel possível com o cronograma.

Trabalho fora, tenho filho, marido, gatos, cachorros e uma casa para administrar, mas sempre achei um tempinho para cumprir com

meu compromisso.

Não vou negar que adoraria ter tido mais comentários, saber verbalmente que estava agradando, mas isso nunca me desanimou, o

número de acessos sempre me mostrou a verdade.

O engraçado foi que eu já tinha pensado em parar quando estava postando VCP. Me deu tanto trabalho adaptar essa fic, ela estava

bloqueada para copia com criptografia e vcs não sabem o baile que tive que fazer para chegar ao final. Mas enquanto estava tentando

achar uma cópia para facilitar o meu trabalho, achei esta estória e como disse, não resisti e comecei a postar. Mas acho que

já deu.

Peço perdão para aquelas que sempre foram fiéis, sempre presentes com comentários carinhosos.

Beijo garota, Desculpa.

**_ESTE LIVRO _**

_**Série Tangled - Emma Chase**_

Beijo Grande


	5. Chapter 5

**_Uma coisa que meu vô sempre me diz é que eu me esforce para nunca decepcionar ninguém. _**

**_Criar expectativas e frustrar é _****_decepcionante. E como sempre o ouço e obedeço; AQUI ESTOU EU._**

**_Desculpem a minha fraqueza, é que sou sensível demais. Até um olhar mais severo me breca._**

**_Mas vou honrar o compromisso assumido e continuar a postar._**

**_Espero que tenha alguém por aí ainda._**

**_Obrigada pela força._**

**_Kakazinha e" outraszinhas'', #VÃOSEFU... _**

**_Então, vamos ao trabalho._**

**_Boa leitura_**

— _Eu te odeio! — ela grita na minha cara. _

— _Eu te odeio muito mais! — Eu grito. _

_Evidentemente, não foi a resposta mais inteligente - mas foi o melhor que eu consegui fazer nas circunstâncias. — Bom! _

_É a última palavra que ela fala. Antes da minha boca descer sobre a dela. _

_E os nossos lábios baterem juntos. _

Beijei centenas de garotas. Não - mais perto de milhares de garotas.

Eu apenas me lembro de alguns deles.

Mas esse beijo? Este é um que eu não vou esquecer tão cedo. Ela tem um gosto... Jesus, eu nunca usei drogas, mas eu imagino que se parece com o que se sente com a primeira cheirada na cocaína, o primeiro tiro de heroína. Malditamente viciante.

Nossos lábios se chocam e se movem sobre o outro, molhado e com raiva. Eu não consigo parar de tocá-la. Minhas mãos estão por toda parte: seu rosto, seu cabelo, suas costas, segurando os seus quadris. Puxando-a mais perto, desesperado para sentir mais dela - querendo que ela sinta exatamente o que está fazendo comigo. Precisando de ar, eu arranco minha boca da dela e ataco seu pescoço. Eu faço a festa com ela, como um homem faminto. E isso é exatamente o que eu sou por ela - voraz. Aspiro seu cheiro, enquanto estou lambendo, chupando e mordiscando meu caminho de sua mandíbula para sua orelha. Ela está chorando incoerentemente, mas eu pego a ideia. O som de sua voz, selvagem e sexy, me faz gemer. E o cheiro dela. Doce Cristo, ela cheira a... flores e açúcar. Como um daquelas rosas confeitadas que decoram a parte superior de um bolo. Fodidamente deliciosa.

E suas mãos não estão paradas também. Ela agarra meus bíceps, e o calor de suas mãos se infiltra através de minha camisa. Ela raspa as unhas em minhas costas e mergulha seus dedos abaixo da cintura de minha calça, primeiro levemente, em seguida, segura firma na minha bunda. Eu estou morrendo. Eu estou queimando. Meu sangue liquido malditamente virou fogo, e eu sinto que vamos virar fumaça, antes de conseguirmos chegar ao sofá.

Bella suspira quando eu agarro o lóbulo da sua orelha em minha boca, e contorce todo o corpo com a minha língua.

— Edward? Edward, o que estamos fazendo?

— Eu não sei — eu lamento em voz áspera. — Só... não pare de me tocar.

Ela não para.

E eu estou de volta em sua boca. Mergulhando minha língua dentro dela, deslizando contra sua boca, da mesma forma que eu estou morrendo de vontade de deslizar meu pau em seu corpo acolhedor molhado. Eu sinto seus quadris esfregarem contra o meu. E todo o sangue desce no meu corpo, me deixando mais duro do que eu já estive em minha vida. Semanas de desejo e frustração estão correndo pelo meu corpo.

Eu escovei meus dentes com Colgate por muito tempo - e ele tem um gosto de merda.

— Você sabe o quanto eu queria isso? O quanto eu te quero? Deus, Bella... Eu tenho sonhado com isso, porra... implorado por isso. Você me deixa... Deus, eu não consigo... o suficiente de você.

Suas mãos estão no meu peito agora, esfregando, coçando, descendo pelo meu abdômen, até acariciar contra a parte da frente da minha calça e eu assobio de puro prazer agonizante. Antes que eu possa respirar, ela acaricia meu pau pela minha calça, e eu empurro para frente. Qualquer aparência de controle ou finesse desapareceu. Minhas mãos vão até seus seios, e ela arqueia as costas para aproximá- los de mim. Eu aperto e ela geme novamente. Eu aperto onde eu sei que seus mamilos estão, frustrado com sua blusa e sutiã. Quero puxar e prender essas belezas na minha boca, até que eles estejam dois picos afiados. Sua boca está no meu pescoço, beijando, e eu levanto meu queixo. Nunca foi assim. Eu nunca fui assim. Eu nunca senti tanto desejo por qualquer mulher, não importa que seja uma mistura de raiva e luxúria.

— Edward... Edward, eu não posso fazer isso. Eu amo Jake. — ela ofega.

Sua confissão não me afeta, como você acha que faria. Principalmente porque ela ainda está com sua mão no meu pau, quando diz isso. Suas ações falam o oposto completo de sua voz. Suas mãos e os quadris estão me puxando para mais perto, me acariciando, implorando por mais.

— Isso é bom, Bella. É lindo. Amar Jake. Casar com Jake. Só por favor... Deus... por favor, fode comigo.

Eu nem sei o que estou dizendo. Nem sei se estou fazendo qualquer sentido. Apenas um pensamento fica martelando na minha cabeça como uma melodia primitiva: Mais!

Eu abaixo meu queixo, querendo provar sua boca novamente. Mas, em vez de seus lábios... Faço contato com a palma da sua mão. Abro os olhos para encontrar sua mão cobrindo a boca, me impedindo. Seu peito é ofegante, subindo e descendo ferozmente, sua respiração acelerada.

E então eu olho em seus olhos. E eu sinto como se tivesse uma bola de demolição batendo no meu peito. Porque seus olhos estão arregalados de pânico... e confusão.

Eu tento dizer o nome dela, mas é abafado pela sua mão contra a minha boca. Ouço um soluço em sua voz, quando ela diz;

— Eu não posso fazer isso, Edward. Sinto muito. Jake... este trabalho... Isto é a minha vida. Minha vida inteira. Eu... Eu não posso.

Ela está tremendo. E de repente, a minha necessidade, o meu desejo, e a minha ainda furiosa ereção são todos empurrados para segundo plano, por trás do enorme desejo de confortá-la. Dizer a ela que está tudo bem. Tudo vai ficar bem. Tudo. Eu digo qualquer coisa para tirar esse olhar de seu rosto. Mas ela não me dá a chance. No momento em que ela afasta sua mão da minha boca, ela corre para a porta. E ela se foi, antes que eu possa respirar. Eu deveria ir atrás dela. Devia lhe dizer que está tudo bem, que ela conseguiu parar antes. Que isto não tem - e não vai - mudar nada. Apesar de que é uma grande mentira, e nós dois sabemos disso, não é? Mas eu não sigo Bella. E a razão é simples:

Alguma vez você já tentou correr com seu pau duro? Não?

Bem, é quase impossível. Eu simplesmente despenco no sofá, e descanso minha cabeça para trás. Olhando para o teto, eu belisco a ponta do meu nariz com os dedos. Como é que algo tão simples como sexo, se tornou tão malditamente complicado? Eu não sei.

Cristo, eu estou tão duro.

Eu quero chorar - admito. Eu não tenho vergonha.

Eu quero chorar da dor latejante na minha virilha que não terá alívio. A ideia de sair e encontrar uma substituta para Bella nem entra na minha cabeça. Porque meu pau sabe o que meu cérebro está apenas começando a admitir. Não há substituta para Bella Swan. Não para mim. Agora não. Eu olho para a tenda no meu colo. Que não mostra nenhum indício de descer, pelo menos brevemente. Vai ser uma longa, longa noite.

No dia seguinte, Bella não vem para o escritório até ás onze horas. Eu não preciso dizer como isso é incomum para ela. Ela está me evitando. Eu sei, porque eu mesmo já fiz isso, em mais de uma ocasião. Discretamente se esgueirando para o outro lado da sala, exatamente como eu fazia, quando reconhecia vagamente uma dos meus casos anteriores. Mas estar na outra ponta, recebendo isso? Realmente é uma merda. Eu não tenho o privilégio de falar com ela até ás 14hs, quando ela vem a passos largos para o meu escritório - linda de morrer. Seu cabelo está preso no que Alice chamaria de coque francês. Ela está usando um vestido preto, fluindo até um pouco acima do joelho, combinando com sapatos, de salto alto e um blazer preto. Ela coloca uma pequena pilha de cartazes na minha mesa, seus quadros e gráficos do tamanho de um notebook, como nós combinamos.

— Ok. Você está certo. Você deve liderar com Volturi. Eu vou ser a segunda voz. Ela fala como se nada tivesse acontecido. Como se ela não tivesse tremido em meus braços e me deixado em chamas neste mesmo escritório apenas poucas horas atrás. Ela é toda profissional. Completamente indiferente. E isso me irrita. Muito. Indiferença não é exatamente uma reação que eu estou acostumado a receber das mulheres. Francamente, é um pouco difícil aceitar isso.

Eu sinto minha mandíbula apertar, enquanto digo a ela:

— Ótimo. Essa é a melhor forma de levar isso. Agora, se você ainda não adivinhou, eu não sou o tipo meloso. Eu não sou de falar meus sentimentos como esses caras New Age, meditando aberração sobre a natureza. Mas eu esperava algo dela. Algum reconhecimento do que aconteceu ontem à noite - da atração que ainda está rolando entre nós dois. Eu pensei que ela iria puxar esse assunto. Afinal de contas, ela é uma mulher. Quando tudo que eu recebo é o silêncio, eu não posso evitar, e começo.

— Bella, sobre a noite passada...

Ela me corta.

— A noite passada foi um erro. Isso não vai acontecer novamente.

Você sabe alguma coisa sobre psicologia infantil? Não? Bem, aqui vai uma lição para você. Se você disser a uma criança que não pode fazer algo, qual vai ser a primeira coisa que ela vai fazer, no minuto que você virar o rosto? Exatamente. Os homens são iguais. É por isso que vai acontecer novamente. Mas neste momento ela não precisa saber disso.

— Ok.

— Bom.

— Ótimo.

Ela sussurra:

— Tudo bem.

'Bem' é uma palavra engraçada, você não acha? Eu não acho que há outra como ela no idioma Inglês que diz tanto, quando na verdade quer dizer tão pouco. Quantas esposas falam aos seus maridos — Eu estou bem — quando elas realmente querem dizer: — Eu quero cortar suas bolas fora com uma faca de açougueiro? Quantos homens disseram a suas namoradas — Você está bem, quando eles realmente querem dizer: — Você precisa voltar para a academia e malhar - muito. — É a forma universal de dizer tudo - quando não podemos realmente dizer nada.

— Tudo bem. — repito, olhando para os papéis sobre minha mesa. E então ela está fora da porta, e eu passo os próximos dez minutos olhando para fora, repetindo a noite passada mais e mais uma vez na minha mente. Hey, você sabe que outra palavra que pode significar o oposto daquilo que se supõe? Fodido. Que é exatamente como vou estar, se eu não arrancar minha cabeça da minha bunda e voltar para o jogo das 19hs hoje à noite.

Nosso jantar está indo muito bem. Embora eu tenha falado bastante, é por Bella que Aro Volturi está completamente encantado. Se eu não estivesse tão irritado, eu admitiria que ela está levando esta reunião como uma profissional gabaritada. Mas eu estou, então eu não vou dizer isso a ninguém, apenas a vocês. Ela ri de alguma história que Volturi acabou de dizer, e depois ele pede licença para ir ao banheiro.

Eu tomo um gole de meu vinho, desejando que fosse uísque.

Bella se vira para mim, a emoção dançando em seus olhos.

— E então? As coisas estão indo muito bem, não é mesmo? Quer dizer, eu definitivamente acho que ele está interessado, você não acha?

Eu dou de ombros.

— Depende do que você está tentando vender.

— O que você está falando? Estou nos vendendo - a nossa proposta, a nossa empresa de investimento. Estou sendo um idiota - sim, eu sei.

— Sério? Porque parece que você está lhe oferecendo algo completamente diferente.

— O que você está tentando dizer?

— Vamos lá, Bella. Você graduou em Wharton. Acho que você pode descobrir exatamente o que estou dizendo. — Eu tenho sido completamente profissional...

— Você seria mais sutil, se apenas rasgasse sua blusa e colocasse seus peitos na cara dele. Ok, isso foi desnecessário. E eu realmente considerei me desculpar. Mas antes que eu pudesse formar as palavras, líquido gelado escorre pelas minhas calças e na minha virilha. Do copo de água que Bella simplesmente virou em meu colo.

— Você está doida? — Eu sussurro duramente, tentando não fazer uma cena, enquanto pulo para cima, e tento limpar a mancha com um guardanapo.

— Tudo bem por aqui?

É Volturi. Ele está de volta e olhando de mim para Bella. Eu dou de ombros desajeitadamente, enquanto Bella sorri e lhe diz:

— Está tudo bem.

Olha essa palavra de novo. Entenderam o que eu quero dizer?

— Edward só teve um pequeno acidente com seu copo de água. Você conhece os meninos - não se pode levá-los a lugar nenhum.

Volturi ri e se senta novamente, enquanto eu penso sobre minhas chances de absolvição. Que eu realmente vou precisar, depois que eu estrangular Bella Swan.

Uma hora depois, nós estamos esperando para tomar um café e comer a sobremesa. Bella deixou a mesa. Estou pensando que sua bexiga devia estar a segundos de ruptura total, para que ela realmente me deixasse sozinha com Volturi.

Ele me observa por um momento e, em seguida, diz:

— Eu gostei do que vi aqui hoje à noite, Edward. Muito impressionante.

— Obrigado, Aro.

Nos negócios, sempre use o primeiro nome. Não é desrespeitoso. Isso mostra que você é um igual - da mesma liga. Isso é importantíssimo.

— E com base no que você me mostrou, eu estou pronto para dar a Cullen e Associados meu negócio.

Yes! Quebre o champanhe, baby.

— Estou satisfeito em ouvir isso. Eu acho que esse negócio vai ser muito rentável para ambos, isto é, para todos nós. — Não é possível esquecer Bella, certo? Como se ela me deixasse. — Você pode confiar em mim e Bella. Nós não vamos decepcioná-lo.

Ele faz um brinde com o copo de cristal.

— Certo. Sobre isso. Antes de assinar, eu tenho apenas uma exigência. Esse tipo de coisa acontece o tempo todo. Não é um grande negócio.

— Vá em frente, Aro. Tenho certeza de que podemos fornecer o que você precisa.

— Fico feliz em ouvir isso. Então, por que você não manda essa linda e querida garota - Bella - trazer os contratos até a minha casa hoje à noite, por volta da meia-noite — Ele me entrega um cartão de visita, e eu sinto que há uma pedra no meu estômago. Você pode sentir isso também? — Aqui é onde eu vou ficar. Ela deve trazer os papéis... sozinha.

Você sabe na TV quando há uma daquelas cenas difíceis, com aqueles momentos chocantes e tudo que você ouve são os grilos no fundo? Bem o grilo está fodidamente piando agora. Este é um desses momentos.

— Eu não tenho certeza se eu...

— Ah, com certeza você tem, Edward. Você sabe como é. Quando um homem trabalha até tarde, ele precisa de um pouco... de conforto. Uma distração.

Que tal o meu pé na sua bunda, Aro? Como uma forma de distração?

— E essa garota de vocês é uma parte essencial. Meu negócio vai trazer a sua empresa milhões de dólares em receita. E isso não inclui os clientes adicionais que vocês irão conseguir, uma vez que comece a ser conhecido que estou com vocês. Eu diria que um pouco de serviço depois do horário é um pequeno preço a pagar, você não acha?

Eu acho na verdade que você é um cara doente, pervertido, um criminoso-sexual-procurado. Mas você acha que eu pensar isso faria alguma diferença? Claro que não. Eu me levanto.

Tenho medo do que eu vou fazer, se eu tiver que olhar para aquele seu sorriso presunçoso de merda por mais um minuto. Eu lanço uma dúzia de notas sobre a mesa e lhe digo;

— Esse não é o tipo de negócio que fazemos em nossa empresa. Se é esse o tipo de negócio que você está procurando, a rua 42 tem cerca de dez quarteirões com esse serviço. Eu não sou cafetão, e Isabella Swan certamente não é uma prostituta. Esta reunião está encerrada.

Você não ficou orgulhoso de mim? Eu fiquei. Embora o que eu falei não foi satisfatório o bastante, foi profissional - digno. Eu me comportei bem. Eu nem sequer o chamei de escroto de merda, não o mandei chupar meu pau, e muito menos o chamei de grande filho de uma puta, que eu realmente acho que ele é.

Parabéns para mim.

Eu ando em direção a área do bar, na sala ao lado, e eu estou furioso. Você pode ver o vapor saindo dos meus ouvidos? Não? Bem, obviamente você não está olhando direito. Esse cara é um babaca.

Ousar sugerir isso de Bella... Bella que é mais do que apenas um rostinho bonito. Ela é brilhante. E engraçado. E - ok, talvez ela não seja muito, mas eu tenho certeza que ela poderia ser, se ela não me odiasse. Em qualquer caso, ela merece coisa melhor - mais respeito - do que o que esse filho da puta lhe ofereceu. Muito mais.

Foi quando eu a vi, retornando do banheiro e passando pelo bar do restaurante. Ela me vê e se aproxima, um sorriso espalhando em seu rosto.

— Então? Como foi? Ele está conosco, não é? Eu sabia disso, Edward! Eu sabia que no minuto em que mostrasse a ele o nosso projeto, ele estava dentro. E eu sei que trabalharmos juntos não será a coisa mais fácil, mas eu acho que seu pai estava certo. Nós formamos um bom time, não é mesmo?

Eu engulo em seco. Eu olho para a mão dela no meu braço e, em seguida, volto para aqueles olhos inocentes, doces, e... Eu apenas não posso fazer isso. Eu não posso lhe dizer.

— Eu estraguei tudo, Bella. Volturi não está interessado.

— O quê? O que quer dizer? O que aconteceu?

Eu fico olhando para os meus sapatos de novecentos dólares.

— Eu estraguei tudo. Podemos sair daqui?

Quando eu olho para cima, o seu rosto é uma máscara de simpatia e confusão.

Olha isso, eu simplesmente disse a ela que estraguei a conta - a nossa conta - e não há um traço de raiva em sua expressão. Deus, eu sou um idiota.

— Bem, deixe-me falar com ele. Talvez eu possa corrigir isso.

Eu balanço minha cabeça:

— Não, você não pode.

— Deixe-me pelo menos tentar.

— Bella, espere... — Mas ela já está saindo, em direção à mesa onde Volturi ainda está sentado.

Você já esteve na rua, preso atrás de um para-choque que não sai do lugar no transito? E quando você finalmente chega lá na frente, percebe que o transito é por causa de um acidente? Talvez não seja um daqueles ruim - talvez seja apenas uma leve colisão que já foi até deslocado para o lado da estrada. E todo aquele tráfego - todo esse tempo desperdiçado - é porque cada motorista que passa na cena tem que desacelerar e dar uma olhada. É ridículo, não é? E você jura que quando você passar, você não vai olhar - apenas por uma questão de princípio. Mas quando chega lá, e você está dirigindo ao lado das portas e para-choques amassados, o que você faz? Você desacelera e olha. Você não olhar, mas você não pode evitar. É mórbido. Absurdo. Mas essa é a natureza humana. Assistir Bella caminhar até Volturi, me faz sentir como se estivesse olhando para o resultado de um acidente. E não importa o quanto eu quero - eu simplesmente não consigo desviar o olhar. Ela senta em sua cadeira, um sorriso perfeito e profissional em seus lábios. Se você olhar de perto, você vai ver o momento em que o que ele está pedindo é registrado em sua mente.

Veja como seu sorriso congela? Sua testa enruga um pouco, porque ela não pode realmente acreditar que ele está sugerindo aquilo. E então ela fica rígida e insegura. Será que ela deve mandar ele se foder? Ou deve rir e educadamente recusar? Enquanto as rodas estão girando na cabeça de Bella, Volturi leva o seu dedo - você pode ver a baba escorrendo? - E trilha lentamente seu braço nu.

E é isso.

Eu saio do meu estupor.

E eu vejo vermelho. Brilhante, néon, Technicolor vermelho.

Você já viu Uma História de Natal? Você sabe no final, quando Ralphie bate a merda para fora daquele valentão amoroso? Eu juro por Deus que espero que você tenha visto. Porque, então, você saberá exatamente o que quero dizer quando digo que estou prestes a fazer igual Ralphie e dar realmente uma porrada nesse filho da puta.

Eu ando mais e me coloco na frente de Bella.

— Toque-a de novo e eu vou jogá-lo através dessa janela. E eles ainda vão encontrar pedaços de você pela rua 54, por dias.

Ele ri.

Soa malvado, não é mesmo?

— Acalme-se, filho.

Filho? Ele realmente falou essa merda?

— Sabe de uma coisa, Edward. Eu gosto de você.

Agora, isso é uma ideia que me assusta pra caralho.

— Eu preciso de um homem como você por perto. — continua ele. — Alguém que não tem medo de dizer o que pensa. Que possa me dizer o que realmente pensa. Parece que a minha... exigência não vai ser cumprida. Mas eu vou assinar com você e sua empresa de qualquer maneira. O que você acha disso? — Ele se recosta na cadeira e toma um gole de seu vinho. Completamente confiante no fato de que eu vou ignorar tudo o que ele disse ou fez para ter a chance de colocar minhas mãos em seu dinheiro.

— Eu vou dizer um grande não a isso, Aro. Veja, nós temos essa política da empresa: não lidamos com homens covardes, dependente de viagra, filhos da puta que tentam usar sua posição para coagir as mulheres - jovens o suficiente para ser suas filhas - para a cama. Vá vender suas coisas em outro lugar. Nós não estamos comprando.

Nossos olhares estão presos um no outro como dois lobos no Discovery Channel, quando ele diz — Pense bem, filho. Você está cometendo um erro.

— Acho que o único erro que eu fiz foi desperdiçar o nosso tempo aqui com você. Isso é algo que não penso em fazer nem um segundo a mais. Estamos saindo agora.

E então eu olho para Bella e lhe digo baixinho:

— Vamos embora.

Com a mão na parte inferior das suas costas, caminhamos para a chapelaria. Eu pego seu casaco e a ajudo a vesti-lo. Com minhas mãos em seus ombros, eu pergunto:

— Você está bem?

Ela não olha para mim.

— Eu estou bem.

Certo.

E todos nós sabemos o que isso significa, não é? Para muitos homens, o carro é equivalente à mulher perfeita. Podemos deixá-la exatamente com a aparência que queremos, podemos montá-la duro e ela não vai reclamar, e podemos facilmente trocá-la por um modelo mais novo, mais jovem. É realmente o relacionamento ideal.

Eu dirijo um Aston Martin V12. Não há muitas coisas neste mundo que eu amo, mas meu carro é um deles. Eu comprei depois que eu fechei o meu primeiro negócio. Ela é uma beleza. Ela é meu bebê. Não que você imaginaria isso pela maneira que estou dirigindo no momento. É o modo de cara tipicamente puto na direção. Um aperto de morte no volante, curvas difíceis, paradas rápidas, um tapa na buzina à menor provocação. Eu nem penso como minha atitude pode ser interpretada pelas pessoas. Bella fala com uma voz baixinha do banco do passageiro.

— Eu sinto muito.

Olho rapidamente para ela:

— Você sente pelo quê?

— Eu nunca quis enviar esses tipos de sinais, Edward. Eu nunca iria levar um cliente assim. Eu não percebi isso... Cristo. Por que as mulheres sempre fazem isso? Por que elas estão tão ansiosas em culpar a si mesmas quando alguém as trata como merda? Um cara levaria um ralador de queijo na sua língua, antes de admitir que errou.

Quando tinha dezesseis anos, Emmett estava namorando Melissa Sayber. Um dia, enquanto ele estava no banho, Melissa passou por sua gaveta de meias e encontrou os bilhetes de duas outras garotas que ele estava pegando ao mesmo tempo. Ela ficou possessa. Mas você sabe o quê? No momento em que Emmett terminou de falar com ela - depois de rasgar a prova - ele não apenas a convenceu de que ela tinha entendido tudo errado, e ela ainda estava se desculpando por ter mexido em suas coisas. Inacreditável, não é? Eu paro na lateral da estrada e viro o rosto para ela.

— Me ouça Bella - você não fez nada errado.

— Mas você disse, sobre a minha blusa... e seu rosto...

Ótimo. Ela acha que estava pedindo por isso, porque foi isso que eu disse a ela. Perfeito.

— Não, eu estava sendo um idiota. Eu não quis dizer isso. Eu estava apenas tentando te provocar. Olha, neste negócio alguns caras apenas acham que seu poder é suficiente para qualquer merda. Eles estão acostumados a ter tudo o que querem, incluindo as mulheres.

Eu não quero ver as semelhanças entre Aro Volturi e eu. Mas elas são um pouco difícil de esquecer. Ouvi-lo hoje à noite me fez sentir... um merda... sobre como eu tratei Bella nas últimas semanas. Meu pai queria que eu a ajudasse, que eu fosse seu mentor. Em vez disso eu deixei meu pau e meu senso hiperativo da concorrência liderar o caminho.

— E você é uma mulher linda. Esta não será a última vez que algo assim vai acontecer. Você tem que ter a casca grossa. Você não pode deixar qualquer um chacoalhar sua confiança. Você foi perfeita nessa reunião. Realmente. Deveria ter sido um home run.

Ela me dá um pequeno sorriso.

— Obrigada.

Eu retorno para a estrada, e nós dirigimos em silêncio. Até que ela diz:

— Deus, eu poderia beber alguma coisa agora.

Seu comentário me choca. Parece uma coisa tão não-Bella. Ela é uma seta reta. Sem bobagens. O tipo de garota que quase não bebe, não come gordura trans, e aspira atrás do sofá, três vezes por semana. É então que eu percebo que, embora a mulher ao meu lado ocupe um espaço permanente em meus pensamentos, eu realmente não sei muito sobre ela. Não mais do que eu sabia quando me aproximei dela há tanto tempo atrás no REM. É um choque ainda maior quando eu admito para mim mesmo que eu quero conhecer. Neste momento da minha vida, a minha ideia de conhecer uma mulher consiste em descobrir se ela gosta lento e doce ou duro e sujo - por cima, por baixo, ou por trás. Mas as interações que tive com Bella são diferentes de qualquer outra mulher.

Ela é diferente.

Ela é como um Cubo de Rubik. Às vezes tão frustrante que quero lançar para fora da maldita janela. Mas você não faz isso. Você não pode. Você é obrigado a continuar jogando com ele até descobrir isso.

— Sério? — Eu pergunto. Ela encolhe os ombros.

— Bem, sim. Foi uma noite difícil - algumas semanas difíceis, na verdade.

Eu sorrio e coloco a quinta marcha no meu bebê.

— Eu conheço o lugar perfeito.

Não se preocupe. Eu não planejo dobra-la com álcool, até que ela queira liberar alguns presentinhos para mim. Mas... se ela passar do ponto, e rasgar a roupa no beco atrás do bar, não espere que eu também a afaste com uma vassoura. Brincadeiras à parte, este é um novo começo para Bella e eu. Um novo começo. Eu vou ser um perfeito cavalheiro.

Palavra de escoteiro.

Então, novamente, eu não fui um escoteiro.

— Primeira vez que você ficou bêbado?

— Treze. Pouco antes de um baile na escola. Meus pais estavam fora da cidade, e meu encontro, Jennifer Brewster, pensou que seria maduro tomar vodka e suco de laranja. Mas tudo que eu poderia encontrar era rum. Então, tomamos rum e suco de laranja. Nós acabamos vomitando nossas entranhas atrás do ginásio. Desde este dia, eu não posso sentir o cheiro de rum sem querer vomitar. Primeiro beijo?

— Tommy Wilkens. Sexta série, no cinema. Ele colocou o braço em minha cintura, e enfiou a língua na minha garganta. Eu não tinha ideia do que estava acontecendo.

Estamos jogando Primeiro e dez. Para aqueles de vocês que não estão familiarizados com este jogo com bebidas, eu vou explicar. Uma pessoa pergunta sobre a primeira - a sua primeira viagem para a Disney, a primeira vez que foi despedido, não importa. E a outra pessoa tem que falar sobre essa primeira vez. Se não fizer isso, seja porque não teve essa primeira vez ainda - ou não responder - têm que virar seu copo. Então têm que dizer uma coisa que eles fizeram pelo menos dez vezes.

Qual de nós sugeriu este jogo? Eu já perdi as cinco primeiras vezes. Eu estou completamente perplexo.

— Primeira vez que você se apaixonou?

Confirmando são seis. Eu pego minha vodka e viro.

Nós estamos em um canto escuro, de um pequeno bar local chamado Howie. É um lugar discreto, perfeito para tomar uma bebida. Os clientes são descontraído, informais. Não os caras frescos, que usam a última moda de Manhattan, com quem eu normalmente passo as noites de fim de semana. No entanto, adorando estar aqui. Exceto pelo karaokê. Quem inventou o karaokê é do mal. E deve levar uma bala entre os olhos. Bella ergue a cabeça para o lado, me avaliando.

— Você nunca se apaixonou?

Eu balanço minha cabeça.

— O amor é para otários, querida.

Ela sorri.

— Muito cínico não? Então, você não acredita realmente no amor?

— Não falei isso. Meus pais estão muito bem casados há 36 anos. Minha irmã ama seu marido, e ele a ama.

— Mas você nunca amou?

Eu dou de ombros.

— Eu simplesmente não vejo o ponto. É um monte de trabalho e pouco retorno. Suas chances de fazer isso dar certo, mesmo que por apenas alguns anos são apenas cinquenta por cento, na melhor das hipóteses. Complicado demais para o meu gosto. Eu prefiro simples e direto. Eu trabalho, eu transo, eu como, durmo, aos domingos almoço com a minha mãe e jogo basquete com os caras. Sem esforço. Fácil.

Bella se encosta em sua cadeira.

— Minha mãe costumava dizer: Se não é difícil, não vale a pena. Além disso, você não se sente... solitário?

Com a sugestão, uma garota peituda chega a nossa mesa e se inclina com a mão no meu ombro, seu decote na minha cara.

— Você precisa de mais alguma coisa, gracinha?

Isso praticamente responde a questão de Bella, certo?

— Claro, querida. Você poderia nos trazer mais uma rodada?

Quando a garçonete se afasta, os olhos de Bella encontram os meus antes de rolar para o teto.

— Que seja. Me dê seu dez.

— Eu tive relações sexuais com mais de dez mulheres em uma semana.

Cancun. Ferias de primavera, 2004. O México é incrível.

— Eca. Isso deveria me impressionar?

Eu sorrio com orgulho.

— Não impressiona a maioria das mulheres. — Eu me inclino para frente e abaixo minha voz, enquanto esfrego meu polegar lentamente contra o dela. — Então, novamente, você não é como a maioria das mulheres, não é?

Ela lambe os lábios, seus olhos nos meus.

— Você está flertando comigo?

— Definitivamente.

A garçonete chega com nossas bebidas. Eu tiro meus dedos. Eu vou para cima. Hora de começar a ficar mais... íntimo.

— Primeira chupada?

Eu tentei. Eu segurei enquanto pude. Eu não pude resistir por mais tempo.

O sorriso cai do rosto de Bella.

— Você tem sérios problemas. Você sabe disso, né?

Tomando emprestado um pouco da pressão dos meus pares no filme o Clube dos Cinco, eu pressiono

— Vamos lá - apenas responda a uma pergunta simples.

Bella pega sua bebida e vira de forma impressionante. Estou tanto chocado quando horrorizado.

— Você nunca recebeu um boquete?

Por favor, Deus, não deixe que Bella seja uma dessas mulheres. Você sabe o que quero dizer - frias, rotineiras, aquelas que simplesmente não fazem isso. As que insistem em fazer amor, o que significa apenas a merda da posição de missionária. Elas são a razão que homens, como Elliot Spitzer e Bill Clinton, quase destruiram as suas carreiras políticas, porque elas estão apenas tão desesperadas para ter seu final feliz. Ela se encolhe como se a vodka ainda queimasse a sua garganta.

— Jake não gosta... de sexo oral. Ele não gosta de dar, quero dizer.

Ela tem que estar bêbada. Não há nenhuma maneira no santo inferno que Bella estaria me dizendo isso, se não estivesse completamente chapada. Ela disfarça bem, você não acha? Mas ela ainda não respondeu minha pergunta. Quanto ao seu noivo - ele é um maricas. Sem trocadilhos. Minha mãe sempre me disse: — Quando você fizer alguma coisa, você deve fazer bem. — Ok, ela não chegou a dizer essas palavras exatas, mas você entendeu o ponto. Se eu não estou ansioso para ir para baixo em uma garota, então eu não vou trepar com ela. Desculpe se isso soa bruto, mas é assim que é.

E é de Bella que estamos falando. Eu comeria ela no café da manhã todos os dias da semana e duas vezes no domingo. E eu não consigo pensar em um único homem que eu conheço que discordaria de mim. Jake é um idiota de merda.

— Então, já que ele nunca... você sabe. Ele não acha que seja justo que eu faça isso com ele. Então, não... Eu nunca...

Ela não pode sequer dizer isso. Eu tenho que ajudá-la.

— Bateu a cabeça? Chupar? Dar um boquete? Soprar as bolas?

Ela cobre o rosto e ri. Tenho certeza de que é a coisa mais adorável que eu já vi. Ela afasta as mãos do rosto e dá um suspiro.

— Continuando. Meu dez. Eu estou com Jake há mais de dez anos.

Eu engasgo com minha cerveja.

— Há dez anos?

Ela acena com a cabeça.

— Quase onze anos.

— Então, você começou a namora-lo quando você tinha...

— Quinze. Sim.

Então, se eu sou ouvi corretamente, o que ela está provavelmente dizendo é que nenhum homem nunca foi para baixo nela? Não quero bater em cavalo morto, mas eu apenas não posso envolver minha mente em torno disso. É isso é o que ela está dizendo, certo? Eu poderia chorar. Que maldito pecado.

Poupe o cara do karaokê - guarde a bala para o noivo de Bella.

— Há quanto tempo vocês estão noivos?

— Há sete anos. Ele me pediu uma semana antes que eu fosse para a faculdade.

Essas duas frases me dizem exatamente que tipo de homem babaca esse Jake é. Inseguro, ciumento, pegajoso. Ele sabia que sua garota iria ficar fora do seu controle, que ela iria a novos lugares e provavelmente o deixaria comendo poeira. Então o que ele faz? Ele pede para ela se casar com ele, praticamente prendendo-a antes que ela soubesse o que queria.

— É por isso que o anel é tão... você sabe... pequeno. Mas isso não importa para mim. Jake trabalhou por seis meses para conseguir me dar este anel. Servindo mesas, cortando grama, se matando. Esta pedra minúscula significa mais para mim do que a maior pedra na Tiffany.

E essas poucas frases me dizem exatamente que tipo de mulher Bella Swan é. Um monte de mulheres de Manhattan é tudo sobre etiquetas – a marca do carro, o nome da bolsa, o tamanho do anel. Superficiais. Vazias. Eu deveria saber, eu dormi com a maioria deles. Mas Bella é material real. Genuíno. Ela é tudo sobre a qualidade, não quantidade. Ela me lembra da minha irmã, na verdade. Mesmo com todo o dinheiro que temos, Alice realmente não dá mínima para etiquetas ou o que os outros pensam. Foi assim que ela acabou com um cara como Jasper. Ele e Alice começaram a namorar na escola, quando ele era calouro, ainda estudante de segundo ano e ela uma estudante sênior, no último ano. Essa manobra fez dele uma lenda na Escola Preparatória de Santa Maria. A partir desse dia, o seu nome é invocado em seus salões com reverência.

O que é? Sim, eu fui para uma escola católica. Você está surpreso? Você não deveria estar. Meu palavrões tem um certo sabor religioso que só pode ser aprendido através de uma vida de educação católica. Porra Jesus Cristo... Jesus, Maria e José... caralho de Cristo Todo-Poderoso... Puta Santa Merda. - e isso é só o que ouvimos dos sacerdotes. Nem me fale sobre as freiras.

De qualquer forma - onde eu estava? É isso mesmo, Jasper e Alice. Jasper não era o cara mais bonito, nem o mais refinado. Ele não é um galinha, ele nunca foi. Então como ele conseguiu ensacar um prêmio como a minha irmã, você pergunta? Confiança. Jasper nunca duvidou de si mesmo. Nunca pensou por um segundo que ele não era bom o suficiente para a anã. Ele se recusou a ser intimidado. Ele sempre transpirava aquela tranquila autoconfiança que as mulheres ficam atraídas. Porque ele sabia que ninguém poderia amar a minha irmã do jeito que ele amava. Então, quando Alice foi para a faculdade antes de Jasper poder se juntar a ela, ele se preocupou? Claro que não. Ele não tinha medo de deixá-la ir. Porque ele sabia com certeza absoluta que um dia ela voltaria. Para ele. Obviamente, Jake fodido Black não tinha tanta certeza.

Duas horas mais tarde, Bella e eu estamos comprovadamente bêbados.

Está nos vendo ali? Olhando para o palco, tomando nossas cervejas com aqueles olhares vidrados em nossos rostos. Você pode aprender muito sobre uma pessoa quando está bêbado, e eu aprendi uma porrada sobre Bella. Quando ela bebe - ela fala bastante. Será que ela grita também? Não importa, essa parte vem depois.

A cidade natal de Bella é Forks. Sua mãe ainda mora lá, servindo o jantar do restaurante Country da sua família. Aquele lugar soa meio como a verdadeira América. Aquele tipo, onde os moradores se reúnem para tomar o café da manhã antes de ir trabalhar, e adolescentes se juntam depois para um jogo de futebol. Bella trabalhou como garçonete lá durante os anos do ensino médio. Ela não mencionou um pai, e eu não perguntei. E apesar de ter sido a oradora da sua turma, Bella costumava ser uma criança bem selvagem. Isso explica porque ela não demonstra seu estado etílico, apesar da quantidade de álcool que viramos. Aparentemente, ela e o babaca passaram sua juventude patinando nas pistas por horas, furtando besteirinhas, e cantando em uma banda juntos. Ah, sim, isso é o que aquele bundão de merda ainda faz para ganhar a vida. Ele é um músico.

Você sabe o que isso significa, né? Yep - desempregado. Por que Bella ainda está com esse perdedor? Essa é a pergunta que vale milhões de dólares, crianças. Eu não sou esnobe. Eu não me importo se você é frentista em um posto ou trabalha na porra do Mcdonald. Se você é um homem, você trabalha - você não é sanguessuga da sua namorada.

— Karaokê é uma porcaria. — eu solto um grunhido, enquanto o travesti loiro no microfone termina a música I Will Survive.

Bella inclina a cabeça para o lado.

— Ela é... ele é... não é tão ruim.

— Eu acho que meus ouvidos estão sangrando. — Eu movimento meu rosto para as pessoas em coma ao redor do bar. — E todas as pessoas estão morrendo lentamente.

Bella bebe sua cerveja.

— É apenas a música errada para este tipo de lugar. A certa iria acordá-las.

— Você é louca.

Ela fica um pouco insultada.

— Quer apostar que eu poderia fazer isso?

— De jeito nenhum. Não, a menos que você esteja pensando em fazer um strip-tease enquanto canta.

E isso, garotos e garotas, é um show que eu daria o meu testículo esquerdo para ver.

Ela pega meu celular em cima da mesa e abana um dedo para mim.

— Nenhuma foto. Não pode haver qualquer prova. — Então, ela se levanta e caminha para o palco.

Eu ouço os gemidos de dor dos meus companheiros no bar, tipo, outra música?

Mas então ela começa a cantar:

""Não tem chance Quando você olha para mim desse jeito Eu faço qualquer coisa que você quiser Qualquer coisa para você E eu vou gritar para o mundo inteiro saber Oh, querido, isso é o que você faz comigo E eu não me importo com nada...''"

Puta Santa Merda.

Sua voz é profunda, e perfeita, e excitante. Como essas mulheres que trabalham fazendo sexo por telefone, nesses números 0900 não sei mais o que.

Sua voz flutua ao redor da sala e me atravessa como... como uma preliminar verbal. Meu corpo reage instantaneamente ao som. Eu estou tão duro como a porra de uma pedra.

""Você sabe que eu não sou uma garota que se preocupa em ver

Ou dá a mínima para o que os outros pensam de mim

Sou dura, defendo a minha terra

Mas sempre que você chega perto

Estou indefesa Baby, eu não a menor chance

Toda vez que você olha para mim desse jeito

Você me deixa de joelhos""

Ela começa balançando os quadris ao ritmo da música, e eu imagino o quão perfeita ela ficaria de joelhos. Eu não consigo tirar os olhos dela. Ela é fascinante... hipnótica.

""E eu estou mudando, nunca pensei que seria assim

Mas você me mostrou um caminho melhor

Eu vou fazer de tudo pelo seu beijo

Em todos os meus dias, eu nunca vi

Um homem que é tudo para mim

Eu posso deixar tudo na poeira

Mas é você que eu não posso desistir""

Ela tem toda a atenção de todos os homens do lugar. Mas seus olhos... aqueles deslumbrantes olhos... estão olhando diretamente para mim.

''E isso me faz sentir como um deusa.

Eu nunca deixei ninguém chegar tão perto de mim antes

Distância me mantém segura e me mantém sã

Mas agora você tem o meu coração, a minha torcida

Mais do que jamais foi, há muito a perder

Mas mesmo assim muito mais a ganhar Oh, baby... ""

Ela joga o cabelo para trás, e eu a imagino fazendo exatamente isso, enquanto me cavalga com movimentos longos e duros.

Jesus.

As melhores dançarinas de strippers da cidade já dançaram em meu colo, e eu nunca gozei nas minhas calças- nem uma vez. Mas isso é exatamente o que eu vou fazer, se esta porra de musica não terminar logo.

""Sinto-me tão impotente

Quando você olha para mim desse jeito

Eu vou fazer de tudo para você

Só por você''''

O bar irrompe em assobios e bate palmas quando Bella sai do palco.

Soa como um maldito rodeio.

Ela sorri vertiginosamente enquanto caminha na minha direção.

Eu me levanto, quando ela está a poucos centímetros de distância.

Ela olha para mim e levanta uma sobrancelha.

— Eu disse que poderia despertá-los.

Eu disse suavemente.

— Isso foi... você... tão surpreendente.

Eu quero beijá-la. Mais do que eu quero respirar. Imagens da última noite piscam rapidamente na minha mente. De quão malditamente perfeita ela estava em meus braços. Eu preciso beijá-la. O sorriso desliza lentamente de seu rosto, e eu sei que ela também precisa muito. Eu afasto um fio de seu cabelo para trás da orelha e me inclino.

E o grito estridente de seu celular chega entre nós. Bella pisca como se estivesse acordando de um transe e pega o telefone.

— O... Olá — Ela recua e afasta um pouco o telefone da sua orelha, para ganhar alguma distância da voz gritando do outro lado. — Não... Jake, eu não esqueci. Eu só tive uma noite difícil. Não... sim... Eu estou em um bar chamado Howie. É na... — Ela olha para seu telefone por um momento, e eu estou

supondo que o bundão de merda apenas bateu o telefone na cara dela. Seus olhos estão completamente sóbrios agora. — Eu tenho que ficar lá fora. Jake está vindo me pegar.

Isto não é uma delicia? Conhecer um bundão que anda e fala. Vai ser como a porra de uma noite de carnaval. Enquanto esperamos do lado de fora na calçada, Bella se vira para mim.

— O que vamos dizer para o seu pai?

E essa é a pergunta que eu tenho evitado me perguntar a noite toda. O velho é um cara retilíneo - cavalheiro. Tradicional. Eu penso que ele ficaria orgulhoso com a minha defesa a honra de Bella. Mas ele também é um homem de negócios. E a verdade é que eu poderia ter defendido Bella e ainda assinado com Volturi. É o que eu deveria ter feito. É o que eu teria feito se fosse qualquer outro, exceto ela na mesa de negociação.

— Eu vou lidar com o meu pai.

— O quê? Não. Não, nós somos uma equipe, lembra? Nós dois perdemos este cliente.

— Fui eu que perdi as estribeiras com o cara.

— E fui eu que não te impedi. Agora, eu aprecio o que você fez por mim, Edward, realmente. Na verdade, você foi magnífico.

Talvez seja apenas a vodka, mas suas palavras me fizeram sentir completamente aquecido e acariciado por dentro.

— Mas eu não preciso de um cavaleiro em um cavalo branco. — ela continua. — Eu sou uma menina crescida, e eu certamente posso lidar com o que o seu pai for falar. Vamos conversar com ele juntos na segunda-feira de manhã. De acordo?

O fato é: Bella Swan é uma mulher incrível.

— Concordo.

É então que um Thunderbird negro ruge na rua e para em frente de nós. Sim - eu disse Thunderbird. Você podia achar algo mais anos 80? Um cara com uma estatura alta e cabelo pretos salta do carro.

É só para mim, ou ele parece com um babaca para você também? Daquele tipo cafona. Um tipo de idiota criado pela vovó com talquinho na bunda.

Com o cenho franzido, ele encara Bella, antes de me olhar por cima. E então ele parece ainda mais irritado. Talvez aquele idiota não seja tão estúpido como eu pensava, ele reconhece a concorrência quando vê.

Ele chega perto e abre a porta do passageiro para Bella. Ela suspira e me dá um sorriso contrito. Então, ela dá dois passos em direção ao carro e tropeça em uma rachadura na calçada. Eu me movo para pegá-la, mas o imbecil de pau pequeno está mais próximo e me atropela . Ele a segura pelo braço, a raiva estampada em seu rosto.

— Você está bêbada, porra?

Eu realmente não aprecio o seu tom de voz. Alguém precisa ensinar a ele a merda de boas maneiras.

— Não comece, Jake. Eu tive uma noite ruim. — Bella diz a ele.

— Uma noite ruim? Sério? Tipo eu tenho a melhor performance em um show na minha vida e minha namorada não aparece? Foi tão ruim assim, Bella?

Performance? Será que ele realmente disse performance? Ela realmente dorme com esse idiota? Você tem que estar brincando comigo.

Ela se afasta dele.

— Você sabe o que... — Ela começa forte - e depois esvazia. — Apenas... vamos para casa. — Ela entra no carro e o filho da puta bate a porta atrás dela.

Ele me olha enquanto anda até o lado do motorista.

Bella abaixa a janela.

— Boa noite, Edward. E obrigada... por tudo.

Eu lhe dou um sorriso, apesar do meu crescente desejo em esmagar o rosto de seu noivo — a qualquer hora. E o Thunderbird ruge se distanciando. Me deixando pela segunda noite consecutiva, ansiando por Bella Swan. Eu esfrego minha mão pelo rosto, quando como uma voz fala atrás de mim.

— Ei, gracinha. Já acabei. Quer sair comigo?

É a garota que servia as bebidas.

Ela é decente - nada para destacar- mas ela está lá.

E depois de ver Bella fugir com a doninha covarde, que ela vai se casar, eu me recuso a passar o resto da noite sozinho.

— Claro, querida. Vou chamar um táxi.

É uma decisão ruim. Um conselho: Se o cara continuar quieto e silencioso como um cadáver, quando for te foder, você nunca será lembrada como uma grande trepada.

A outra razão é uma merda, simplesmente eu não consigo tirar Bella da cabeça. Eu continuo comparando a garota dos drinks com ela, e é claro, foi uma trepada lamentavelmente curta.

Você acha que eu não sou de confiança por fazer isso? Vamos lá - você vai me dizer que nunca imaginou que era Robert Pattinson te espetando, em vez de seu marido com barriga gorda de cerveja?

Isso é o que eu pensava.

Ainda acha que eu sou um babaca?

Então você está com sorte.

Eu vou receber apenas o que você acha que eu mereço, muito em breve.

Meu pai não ficou satisfeito com a forma como lidei com a situação Volturi. Eu tinha sido impetuoso, agressivo, bla, bla, bla. E por causa do meu tempo maior na empresa, ele me responsabilizou mais do que Bella por perder o cliente.

Mas o fato de entrar na lista de quem fez merda no escritório por um tempo não me bateu tão duro quando você pensa. Principalmente porque eu não me arrependi da forma como reagi. Se eu tivesse que fazer tudo de novo, eu não mudaria nada. Então, talvez o meu pai estivesse desapontado comigo, mas para dizer a verdade, no momento em que ele achou que eu tinha que ter agido diferente, eu também estava fodidamente decepcionado com ele. Além disso, nas quatro semanas depois daquela reunião desastrosa, as coisas entre Bella e eu continuaram a evoluir. Continuamos a trocar socos no trabalho, mas eles eram mais golpes no peito, destinado a dar uma pequena ardida, do que ganchos de direita no queixo, projetado para derrubar o outro com a bunda no chão. Nós compartilhamos ideias, nos ajudamos. Pelo menos sobre isso meu pai estava certo. Bella e eu nos complementamos perfeitamente, equilibrando os pontos fortes e fracos de cada um. Em algum lugar ao longo do caminho, ela se tornou mais para mim do que apenas um par de pernas que eu queria rastejar no meio. Mais do que um par de pernas que eu queria desesperadamente enfiar minha cabeça.

Agora ela é Bella - uma amiga. Uma amiga que faz o meu pau entrar em alerta total toda vez que ela entra na sala, mas essa é a minha cruz, eu acho. Porque tanto quanto eu ainda a quero, e estou certo que uma parte dela também me quer, Bella não é exatamente o tipo que trapaceia. Pelo menos não do tipo que poderia viver com isso depois.

Agora, eu sei que você está pensando:

Mas o que aconteceu?

Como é que um rapaz bonitão e charmoso, que exalava autoconfiança, acabou daquele jeito que o conhecemos, depois que a gripe o atingiu, enfiado em um casulo?.

Estamos chegando lá - confie em mim.

Para mostrar o quadro completo, existem mais alguns jogadores que você precisa conhecer nessa novela de merda, que está agora a minha vida.

Você já conheceu o babaca do Black. Ele estará de volta mais tarde, infelizmente.

E agora você vai conhecer Rose.

Ela é a prima do merdinha.

Mas você não deve usar isso contra ela.

Ela também é a melhor amiga de Bella.

Eu vou mostrar isso para vocês.

— E aquela morena gostosa que você estava conversando. Você foram para a casa dela? — Emmett me pergunta.

Ele, Sam e eu estamos almoçando em um restaurante a poucos quarteirões do escritório. Estamos discutindo a nossa mais recente noite de sábado.

— Nós não fomos tão longe.

— O que você quer dizer?

Eu sorrio, lembrando como exibicionista era aquela garota.

— Quero dizer que o táxi nunca mais será o mesmo novamente. E eu acho que o motorista está marcado para o resto da vida.

Sam ri.

— Você é um cão fodido, cara.

— Não, eu só mudei para o estilo cachorrinho, quando estávamos realmente dentro de seu apartamento.

Não me venha com aquele olhar de novo. Nós já passamos por isso.

Homens. Sexo. Conversa.

Além disso, apesar da ânsia selvagem da garota no Taxi, o sexo foi meia boca. Ela não era nem mesmo uma Colgate. Ela era mais como aquelas marca genérica de pasta de dente que tem em quartos de hotel de beira de estrada, cujo nome nem me lembro depois de escovar com ela.

— Hey, Bella. — diz Emmett, olhando atrás de mim.

Eu não a vi se aproximar de nós.

Vamos parar aqui por um momento.

Isto é importante.

Veja o olhar em seu rosto? A linha fina de seus lábios? A ligeira ruga de sua testa? Ela ouviu o que eu disse. E ela não parece muito feliz com isso, não é? Eu não peguei isso agora, mas você deve fazer uma nota sobre isso.

Este momento vai voltar para me morder a bunda mais tarde.

Eu me viro para olhar para ela. Sua expressão agora está tranquila e inexpressiva.

— Você quer se juntar a nós? — Eu pergunto.

— Não, obrigada. Na verdade, acabei de almoçar com uma amiga.

E lá está a amiga. Ela está usando botas pretas com salto alto, meias pretas, rasgadas em lugares estratégicos por toda suas pernas, uma saia minúscula, um top rosa choque, e um sueter curto de malha cinza. Seu cabelo é longo, loiro, e ondulado, com os lábios vermelho brilhante, e seus olhos cor de âmbar nos observa sob uma espessa cortina de cílios escuros. Ela é... interessante. Eu diria bonita e impressionante em um estilo moderno e sexy.

— Emmett, Sam, Edward, esta é Rose.

Ao ouvir meu nome, os olhos de Rose viram bruscamente na minha direção. Parece que ela está me analisando - com aquele olhar típico de um cara para um motor de carro, pouco depois dele quebrar.

— Então, você é Edward? Já ouvi falar de você.

Bella falou sobre mim a sua amiga? Interessante.

— Ah, é? O que você ouviu?

Ela encolhe os ombros.

— Eu poderia lhe dizer, mas então eu teria que matá-lo. — Ela aponta o dedo para mim. — Você apenas continue sendo agradável com a minha pequena aqui. Você sabe, se você quiser manter suas bolas agarradas ao seu pau, é isso.

Apesar de seu tom leve, tenho a nítida impressão de Rose não é brincadeira.

Eu sorrio.

— Eu tenho tentado mostrar a ela quão bom eu posso ser. Mas ela me mantém longe.

Ela ri.

Então Emmett interrompe suavemente:

— Então, Rose... é abreviação de qual nome?

Bella sorri maliciosamente.

— Rosalie. É um nome de família - da sua avó. Ela o odeia.

Rosalie dá a Bella um olhar puto.

Mudando para seu tom garanhão, Emmett responde:

— Rosalie é um nome lindo, para uma garota linda.

Rosalie sorri lentamente para Emmett e corre um dedo sobre o lábio inferior.

Então, ela se vira para o resto de nós e diz:

— De qualquer jeito, estou atrasada, tenho que voltar para o trabalho. Prazer em conhecer vocês, garotos. — Ela abraça Bella e Emmett dá uma piscadinha quando ela se afasta.

— Ela tem que trabalhar? — Eu pergunto. — Eu pensei que os clubes de strip não abrissem até quatro.

Bella apenas sorri.

— Rose não é uma stripper. Ela apenas se veste assim para despistar as pessoas. Então, elas ficam chocadas quando descobrem o que ela realmente faz.

— O que ela faz? — Emmett pergunta.

— Ela é uma cientista especializada em foguetes.

— Você está brincando com a gente. — Sam vocaliza o que nós três estamos pensando.

— Não fiquem tão assustados. Rosalie é química. Um de seus clientes é a NASA. Seu laboratório trabalha para melhorar a eficiência do combustível que eles usam nos ônibus espaciais. — Ela estremece. — Rose, com acesso a substâncias altamente explosivas... é algo que eu tento não pensar todos os dias.

Após uma respiração, Emmett fala.

— Swan, você tem que me dar o número dela. Eu sou um cara legal. Deixe-me levar sua amiga para sair. Ela não vai se arrepender.

Bella pensa um momento.

— Ok. Claro. Você parece ser o tipo do Rose. — Ela lhe entrega um cartão de visita. — Mas eu tenho que avisá-lo. Ela é do tipo ame e deixe, sem essas confusões de amor que as garotas normalmente gostam. Se você está procurando uma diversão por uma noite ou duas, então definitivamente ligue. Se você está à procura de qualquer coisa mais profunda do que isso, eu ficaria longe.

Estamos sem palavras.

E, em seguida, Emmett se levanta da mesa, caminha até Bella e a beija na bochecha.

De repente eu tenho o desejo de colocar a minha mão em sua garganta e rasgar suas amígdalas.

Isso é errado?

— Você... é minha nova melhor amiga — diz ela.

Bella interpreta mal a carranca no rosto.

— Não comece, Edward. Não é minha culpa que seus amigos gostam mais de mim do que você.

Ela está falando também de Jasper. Há poucos dias, ele estava tentando freneticamente encontrar o lugar perfeito para levar a cadela para o seu aniversário de casamento. Aparentemente, o vizinho de Bella é o maître do Chez, o restaurante mais exclusivo da cidade. Ela foi capaz de conseguir uma mesa para aquela noite.

Alice deve ter feito coisas com Jasper naquela noite, que eu não quero nem imaginar. Porque desde então, Jasper ficaria feliz em levar um tiro no peito por Bella Swan.

— São os peitos — eu digo a ela. —Se eu tivesse um conjunto como o seu, eu também gostaria mais de mim.

Há algumas semanas, o comentário a teria irritado. Agora ela só balança a cabeça e ri.

A noite anterior ao dia Ação de Graças é oficialmente a maior noite dos bares do ano. Todo mundo sai. Todo mundo está procurando uma boa diversão. Normalmente, Emmett, Sam, e eu começamos a noite anterior a festa de Ação de Graças no evento que meu pai faz todo ano no escritório, e depois fazemos nosso caminho para os clubes.

É tradição.

Então você pode imaginar a minha surpresa quando entro na grande sala de conferências e vejo o braço de Emmett em torno de uma mulher, que eu só posso supor ser a sua acompanhante dessa noite - Rosalie.

Desde que ele a encontrou há duas semanas e meia atrás, Emmett faltou aos nossos encontros nos fins de semana, e eu estou começando a suspeitar o motivo.

Eu vou ter que falar com ele amanhã.

Ao lado deles estão meu pai e Bella.

E pela segunda vez na minha vida, Bella Swan me deixa sem fôlego.

Ela está usando um vestido cor de vinho, que a abraça em todos os lugares certos e sapatos de salto alto com tiras que enviam a minha imaginação girando em território x-rated. Seu cabelo cai sobre seus ombros em ondas brilhantes e macias. Minha mão se contorce para tocá-la, enquanto caminho em sua direção.

Então, alguém no meio da sala se move - e vejo que ela não está sozinha.

Caralho.

Nesse tipo de evento, cada um traz o seu acompanhante. Eu não deveria ficar surpreso que o bundão está aqui. Ele puxa a gravata do seu terno como um maldito garoto de dez anos de idade, obviamente desconfortável com ela.

Covarde.

Eu aperto o botão da jaqueta do meu Armani perfeitamente adaptado, e continuo firme.

— Edward! — Meu pai me cumprimenta. Embora as coisas entre nós dois tenham ficado tensas por alguns dias, elas rapidamente voltaram ao normal. Ele nunca pode ficar com raiva de mim por muito tempo.

Olhe para esse rosto. Quem poderia?

— Eu acabei de dizer ao Sr. Black — ele diz — Como somos sortudos em tê-la aqui.

Tê-la?

Nós não temos essa maldita sorte.

— É tudo cena. — Rosalie brinca. — Por baixo de sua roupa corporativa e imagem de boa garota bate o coração de uma verdadeira rebelde. Eu poderia lhe contar histórias sobre Bell's que iria deixar seus cabelos em pé.

Bella olha severamente para sua amiga.

— Obrigada, Rose.

Por favor, não.

O merdinha babaca coloca o braço em volta da cintura de Bella, e descansa os lábios no topo da sua cabeça.

Eu preciso de uma bebida. Ou um saco de pancadas. Agora.

As palavras voam para fora da minha boca como balas bem dirigidas:

— É isso mesmo. Você era há pouco tempo atrás uma delinquente durante o dia, não é mesmo, Bella? Pai, você sabia que ela costumava cantar em uma banda? É assim que pagou sua faculdade, certo? Acho que algo no estilo pole dancing.

Ela engasga com a bebida.

Cavalheiro que eu sou, lhe entrego um guardanapo.

— E Jake aqui, continua nessa. Você é músico, certo?

Ele olha para mim como se eu fosse um monte de merda de cão que ele apenas queria pisar em cima.

— É verdade.

— Então, nos diga, Jake, você é um roqueiro no estilo de Bret Michaels? Ou mais como Vanilla Ice?

Veja como ele cerra sua mandíbula? Como seus olhos ficam apertados? Vamos lá, venha aqui garotinho fodido. Por favor.

— Nenhum dos dois.

— Por que você não pega o seu acordeão, ou seja lá o que você toque, e sobe ali no palco? Existe uma grande quantidade de dinheiro circulando nesta sala. Talvez você possa ser chamado para tocar em um casamento. Ou um bar mitzvah.

Quase lá.

— Eu não toco nesses tipos de locais.

Isso deve fazê-lo vir.

— Uau. Nesta economia, eu não acho que os pobres e desempregados poderiam ser tão exigentes.

— Escute, seu pedaço de...

— Jake, querido, você poderia me pegar outra bebida no bar? Estou quase terminando esta. — Bella segura seu braço, cortando o que eu tenho certeza que teria sido uma resposta brilhante.

Você está sentindo o sarcasmo? E então ela se vira para mim, e não soa tão amigável.

— Edward, acabei de me lembrar que eu tenho alguns documentos para lhe dar com o relato de Gênesis. Eles estão no meu escritório. Vamos.

Eu não me movo. Eu não respondo. Meus olhos ainda estão trancados nos seus, em um concurso de merda de encarar até o cérebro explodir.

— É uma festa, Bella. — meu pai diz, totalmente sem noção. — Você deve deixar o trabalho para segunda-feira.

—Só vai demorar um minuto — ela diz com um sorriso - antes de pegar o meu braço e me arrastar para longe.

Uma vez que estamos em seu escritório, Bella bate a porta atrás de nós dois.

Eu arregaço minhas mangas, então sorrio benevolamente.

— Se você precisava tanto ficar sozinha comigo, tudo o que tinha que fazer era pedir.

Ela não aprecia o meu humor.

— O que você está fazendo, Edward?

— Fazendo?

— Por que você está insultando Jake? Você sabe o quão difícil foi convencê-lo a vir aqui hoje à noite?

Pobre Jake. Preso em uma sala com grandes banqueiros de sucesso.

— Então por que você malditamente o trouxe?

— Ele é meu noivo.

— Ele é um idiota.

Ela olha para cima bruscamente.

— Jake e eu passamos por muita coisa juntos. Você não o conhece.

— Eu sei que ele não é bom o suficiente para você. Nem de longe.

— Por favor, pare de tentar constrangê-lo.

— Eu estava apenas apontando os fatos. Se a verdade envergonha o seu namorado, então isso é problema dele, não meu.

— Isso é uma coisa de ciúmes?

Apenas a titulo de registro. Eu nunca fui ciumento, nem um dia na minha vida. Apenas eu não consigo vê-los juntos Eu não posso decidir se eu quero vomitar ou se quero arrebentar aquele filho da puta inteiro - é isso que ela chama de ciúme?

— Não se iluda.

— Eu sei que você tem essa coisa por mim, mas...

Aguarde um maldito minuto. Vamos voltar um pouco com essa merda ai, certo?

— Eu tenho uma coisa por você? Sinto muito, era a minha mão agarrando sua virilha no meu escritório há dois meses atrás? Porque eu lembro do contrário.

E agora ela está brava.

— Você ás vezes é um filho da puta.

— Bem, então nós somos um par perfeito, porque você é uma vadia de primeira classe na maior parte do tempo.

Fogo arde em seus olhos, quando ela levanta o copo meio cheio.

— Não me desafie. Se você jogar essa bebida em mim, eu não sou responsável pelos meus atos.

Vou te dar um minuto para adivinhar o que ela faz... Yep. Ela jogou a bebida em mim.

— Merda! — Eu pego alguns lenços de papel em sua mesa, e limpo meu rosto pingando.

— Eu não sou uma das suas putas! Você nunca mais fale comigo desse jeito de novo.

Meu rosto está seco, mas a minha camisa e jaqueta ainda está encharcada. Eu jogo os lenços de papel longe.

— Não importa. Eu estou saindo daqui de qualquer maneira. Eu tenho um encontro me esperando.

Ela zomba:

— Um encontro? Seria um encontro envolvendo uma conversa? Não quer dizer que você tem uma fodida rápida te esperando?

Eu fecho minhas mãos em sua cintura e a puxo contra mim.

Em voz baixa eu digo a ela:

— Minhas fodidas nunca são rápidas - eles são longas e minuciosas. E você deve ter cuidado, Bella. Agora você é a única que parece estar com ciúmes.

As palmas das suas mãos estão abertas contra o meu peito, e meu rosto está apenas a alguns centímetros do dela.

— Eu não suporto você.

— O sentimento é mútuo. — eu digo a ela rapidamente.

E então nós estamos fazendo a mesma coisa novamente - minha boca em seus lábios - se unindo quente e duro. Minhas mãos estão enterradas em seu cabelo, segurando a cabeça dela. Suas mãos na frente da minha camisa, me segurando perto.

Eu sei o que você está pensando.

E, sim, aparentemente discutir com Bella é semelhante as preliminares. Deixa nós dois um tanto quanto excitados.

Eu só espero que nós possamos transar antes de matar um ao outro.

Apenas quando as coisas estão começando a ficar boas, há uma batida na porta.

Bella ou não está ouvindo, ou como eu, está pouco se fodendo.

— Bella? Bella, você está aí?

A voz do filho da puta atravessa a luxúria que nos tem grudados como cola.

Bella se afasta.

Ela olha para mim um minuto, seus olhos culpados, os dedos descansando nos lábios que eu acabei de provar.

Você sabe o que? Foda-se tudo. Eu sou como um maldito ioiô para você? Eu não jogo com as pessoas - eu não gosto de ser um peão. Se Bella não pode decidir o que ela quer, eu vou decidir por ela. Enfie um garfo em mim, eu estou pouco me fodendo com essa merda inteira. Eu caminho até a porta e escancaro, dando bastante espaço para aquele pedaço de merda entrar na sala, e ele explode para dentro.

Então eu sorrio.

— Você pode tê-la agora. Eu já terminei aqui. E eu nem sequer penso em olhar para trás, quando eu saio.

O dia que é realmente o de Ação de Graças, é comemorado todo ano na casa de campo dos meus pais, no norte do Estado. É sempre uma pequena festa familiar. Há os meus pais, é claro. Você conheceu meu pai. Minha mãe é uma versão mais velha e mais baixa de mim.

Com todas as suas crenças feministas fortes - ela tinha sido uma advogada de alto nível antes que a maternidade a afastasse do trabalho- ela adora brincar de dona de casa feliz. Depois que ela e meu pai alcançaram um patamar financeiro confortável, ela também se dedicou a várias organizações de caridade. É o que ela ainda faz com a maior parte de seu tempo livre, desde que Alice e eu voamos do ninho. Depois, há o pai de Jasper, George. Ele é Jasper 30 anos mais velho, careca e um caso sério de pés de galinha. A esposa faleceu quando éramos adolescentes. Pelo que sei, George não marcou nenhum encontro com qualquer mulher desde então. Ele passa muito tempo no trabalho, calmamente analisando os números em seu escritório. Ele é um grande cara. E isso nos leva aos pais de Emmett. Mal posso esperar para que você possa conhecê-los. Eles são como a porra de uma comédia. Frank e Estelle são as pessoas mais relaxadas que eu já conheci. Eles são quase catatônicos.

Imaginem Ward e June Cleaver(personagens de comédia da tv americana) depois de terem fumado um baseado gigante.

Isso é Frank e Estelle.

Eu tenho uma teoria.

Eles tiveram Emmett mais tarde na vida, e eu acho que ele sugou toda a energia que eles tinham - como um parasita.

Além deles, estão aqui Emmett, Jasper, Alice, e eu.

Oh - e, claro, a outra mulher na minha vida.

Eu não posso acreditar que eu não a mencionei antes.

Ela é a única mulher que realmente mantém o meu coração na palma da sua mão. Eu sou seu escravo. Ela pede, e eu faço.

De bom grado.

O nome dela é Mackenzie. Ela tem cabelos longos e os maiores olhos verdes que você já viu. Ela tem quase quatro anos.

Consegue vê-la ali? Na outra ponta da gangorra que atualmente estou montando.

— Então, Mackenzie, você já decidiu o que quer ser quando crescer?

— Yep. Eu quero ser uma princesa. E eu quero casar com um príncipe e morar em um castelo.

Eu preciso falar com a minha irmã.

A Disney é perigosa.

A porra de uma lavagem cerebral corrosiva com um monte de merda, se você quer saber.

— Ou, você poderia partir para o mercado imobiliário. Então, você poderia comprar o castelo sozinha, e não vai precisar do príncipe.

Ela pensa que eu sou engraçado. E ri.

— Tio Edward. Como é que eu vou ter bebês sem um príncipe?

Oh, rapaz.

— Você tem tempo de sobra para bebês. Depois de conseguir o seu mestrado em administração ou seu diploma de médica. Oh, ou você pode ser uma CEO e começar uma creche em seu escritório. Então você poderá trazer vários bebês para trabalhar com você todos os dias.

— Mamãe não vai para o escritório.

— Mamãe se vendeu barato, querida.

Minha irmã era uma advogada brilhante. Ela poderia ter feito todo o caminho até a Suprema Corte. Sério. Ela era muito boa. Alice trabalhou durante toda a sua gravidez e tinha uma babá já contratada.

Então ela segurou Mackenzie em seus braços pela primeira vez.

Ela dispensou a babá no mesmo dia, seus serviços não seriam mais necessários.

Não que eu a culpe. Eu não poderia imaginar um trabalho mais importante do que ter certeza que a minha sobrinha perfeita cresça feliz e saudável.

— Tio Edward?

— Sim?

— Será que você vai morrer sozinho?

Eu sorrio.

— Eu não pretendo morrer por muito tempo, querida.

— Mamãe disse que você vai morrer sozinho. Ela disse ao papai que você vai morrer e vai demorar uns dias até a faxineira encontrar seu cadáver apodrecido.

Adorável. Obrigado, Alice.

— O quê é um cadáver, tio Edward?

Uau. Eu sou salvo em ter que responder, quando vejo Emmett descendo a escada de volta para o quintal.

— Ei, querida, olha quem está aqui! — Ela pula fora da gangorra e se atira nos braços abertos de Emmett.

Antes que você pergunte, a resposta é não - quando ela for mais velha, meu amorzinho nunca ficará com um cara como eu. Ela vai ser inteligente demais para isso.

Vou me certificar disso.

Acho que me torna um hipócrita, hein? Tudo bem. Eu posso viver com isso.

Emmett abaixa Mackenzie e caminha em minha direção.

— Ei, cara.

— E ai?

— Você saiu mais cedo da festa na noite passada? — Ele me pergunta. — Você nem voltou para a festa.

Eu dou de ombros.

— Minha cabeça não estava ali. Eu malhei na academia e fui para a cama.

A verdade é que eu passei três horas batendo naquela merda de saco de pancadas, imaginando o tempo todo que era o rosto de Jacob Black.

— Você saiu com aquela garota Rosalie?

Ele acena com a cabeça.

— Ela, Bella, e Jake.

Eu balancei minha cabeça.

— Esse cara lambe bunda.

Mackenzie caminha para nós e estende uma jarra de vidro meio-cheio com moedas de dólar. Eu deslizo um dólar nele.

— Ele não é tão ruim.

— Idiotas me irritam.

Mackenzie estende a jarra de novo, e lá vai outro dólar.

A jarra?

Foi inventada por minha irmã, que, aparentemente, acha que a minha linguagem é muito pesada para a sua prole... Toda vez que alguém - geralmente eu - amaldiçoa, têm que pagar um dólar.

Neste ritmo, aquela coisa vai manter Mackenzie até a faculdade.

— Então qual é o lance com você e Rosalie?

Ele sorri.

— Nós estamos saindo. Ela é legal.

Normalmente Emmett é mais cheio de detalhes. Não é como se eu fosse sair espalhando suas histórias, mas você tem que entender, Emmett e eu somos amigos desde o nascimento. Isso significa que cada beijo, trepada, boquete, era compartilhado e discutido. E agora ele está me afastando.

Qual é seu problema?

— Eu estou supondo que você tenha fodido ela?

Ele franze a testa.

— Não é bem assim, Edward.

Estou confuso.

— Então o que é, Emmett? Você não sai conosco há mais de duas semanas. Eu suponho que você esteja levando uma surra de buceta para ter se afastado. Mas se não é isso, qual é o problema?

Ele sorri, aquele sorriso nostálgico, do tipo lembrando-de-um- momento-feliz.

— Ela é apenas... diferente. É difícil explicar. Nós conversamos muito, sabe? E eu estou sempre pensando nela. É como se mal a deixasse, e já estivesse desesperado para vê-la novamente. Ela só... me espanta. Eu queria que você entendesse o que eu quero dizer.

E o mais assustador é - Eu sei exatamente o que ele quer dizer.

— Você está em território perigoso, cara. Você vê o que Jasper passa. Este caminho leva ao Lado Negro. Nós sempre dissemos que não iríamos lá. Você tem certeza disso?

Emmett sorri, e em sua melhor voz de Darth Vader me diz:

— Você não sabe o poder do lado negro.

É hora do jantar. Minha mãe faz um grande show ao trazer o peru e todos fazem oohs e ahhs antes de meu pai cortá-lo. É isso mesmo - toda aquela merda Norman Rockwell poderia ser minha família .

Quando as travessas foram passadas e os pratos preenchidos, minha mãe diz:

— Edward querido, eu vou embalar para você uma grande sacola com as sobras. Eu não quero nem pensar no que você está comendo naquele apartamento, sem ninguém para cozinhar uma refeição decente. E eu vou colocar datas nas embalagens, para que você saiba quando jogá-lo fora. A última vez que eu olhei na sua geladeira, era como uma espécie de experimento cientifico crescendo lá dentro.

Sim - minha mãe me ama. Eu avisei.

— Obrigado, mãe.

Emmett e Jasper fazem sons altos de beijos para mim. Eu estendo meu dedo médio para eles. Ao meu lado eu vejo Mackenzie olhando para meus dedos tentando copiar o movimento. Eu rapidamente coloco minha mão sobre a dela e balanço a cabeça. Então eu lhe mostro como fazer a saudação de Spock, do filme Jornada nas Estrelas.

Depois da oração, eu anuncio:

— Eu acho que Mackenzie deve vir morar comigo.

Ninguém reage.

Ninguém olha para cima.

Ninguém faz uma pausa.

Eu já fiz esta sugestão várias vezes, desde que a minha sobrinha nasceu.

Alice diz;

— Delicioso peru, mãe. Muito suculento.

— Obrigada, querida.

— Olá? Estou falando sério aqui. Ela precisa de um modelo positivo no papel feminino.

Isso chama a atenção da anã.

— E o que diabos eu sou?

Mackenzie desliza o frasco para sua mãe, e lá vai um dólar.

Todos nós trazemos pequenas moedas para a mesa, durante os eventos de família agora.

— Você é uma dona-de-casa. O que é muito louvável, não me interprete mal. Mas ela deve ser exposta a mulheres de carreira também. E pelo amor de Deus, não deixe que ela assista Cinderela. Que tipo de exemplo é esse? Uma garota estúpida que não consegue se lembrar onde deixou seu maldito sapato, então ela tem que esperar por algum babaca meia-boca trazer para ela? Porra, dá um tempo.

Eu não tenho certeza quanto devo depois daquele pequeno discurso. Eu passo a Mackenzie dez moedas.

Eu já comentei que esse jarro vai pagar a sua faculdade?

Eu quis dizer a faculdade inteira.

Eu vou precisar passar rápido em um caixa eletrônico.

Jasper se mete.

— Eu acho que Alice é o modelo perfeito para a nossa filha. Não há ninguém melhor.

Jasper é um homem vencido.

E Emmett quer se juntar a seu clube. Irreal.

Alice sorri para ele.

— Obrigada, querido.

— É sempre um prazer, amor.

Emmett e eu começamos a tossir — Covarde... pau-mandado.

Mackenzie nos olha com desconfiança, sem saber se é preciso pagar ou não.

Alice faz uma carranca.

Eu continuo:

— Eu deveria leva-la para o escritório comigo. Ela deve conhecer Bella, você não acha, pai?

Minha mãe pergunta rapidamente:

— Quem é Bella?

Meu pai responde entre mordidas;

— Isabella Swan, uma nova funcionária. Garota brilhante. E muita corajosa. Ela já deu trabalho para Edward conquistar seu dinheiro, assim que começou.

Minha mãe me olha com brilhantes olhos esperançosos.

— Bem, essa Bella parece ser uma bela moça, Edward. Talvez você devesse convidá-la para um jantar em nossa casa.

Eu reviro os olhos.

— Nós trabalhamos juntos, mãe. Ela está noiva. Com um imbecil, mas isso é outra história.

Outra dólar voa da minha carteira.

Minha irmã exclama:

— Eu acho que, na verdade, mamãe está apenas surpresa ao ouvi-lo se referir a uma mulher pelo nome. Geralmente é 'a garçonete com um belo bumbum' ou 'a loira dos seios grandes'.

Embora sua observação seja exata, eu a ignoro.

— O ponto é, ela é um exemplo fantástico para Mackenzie, do quanto uma mulher pode se realizar profissionalmente. — Apesar de seu péssimo gosto em homens. — Eu acredito... Na verdade tenho certeza que todos ficaríamos muito orgulhosos, se ela crescesse para ser metade da profissional que Bella é.

Alice parece surpresa com a minha declaração. Então ela sorri calorosamente.

— Mackenzie e eu vamos fazer uma viagem para a cidade na próxima semana. Nós vamos almoçar com você e conhecer a ilustre Bella Swan.

Comemos em silêncio por alguns minutos, em seguida, Alice diz:

— Isso me lembra. Emmett, você poderia me acompanhar a um jantar de caridade no segundo sábado de dezembro? Jasper vai estar fora da cidade. — Ela olha para mim. — Gostaria de pedir ao meu querido irmão para fazer isso, mas todos nós sabemos que ele passa suas noites de sábado em companhias... — ela olha para a filha — Indesejáveis

Antes que Emmett pudesse responder, Mackenzie coloca duas moedas dentro.

— Eu não acho que o tio Emmett possa ir, mamãe. Ele está muito ocupado levando surra de buceta. O que é levar surra de buceta, papai?

Assim que as palavras deixam os seus pequenos lábios angelicais, uma horrenda reação em cadeia é detonada:

Emmett engasga com a azeitona preta na boca, que voa para fora e bate direto no olho direito de Jasper.

Jasper se dobra, segurando o olho e gritando:

— Eu fui atingido! Fui atingido! — E, em seguida, começa a gritar que o sal do suco de azeitona está corroendo sua córnea.

Meu pai começa a tossir.

George se levanta e começa a bater em suas costas enquanto pergunta a ninguém em particular se deve realizar o Heimlich.

Estelle derruba o copo de vinho tinto, que penetra rapidamente na toalha de renda da minha mãe. Ela não faz nenhum movimento para limpar a bagunça, mas em vez disso canta:

— Oh, meu Deus. Oh, meu Deus.

Minha mãe corre ao redor da sala de jantar como uma galinha com a cabeça cortada, em busca de guardanapos de pano, para limpar a mancha e ao mesmo tempo assegurando a Estelle que está tudo bem.

E Frank... bem... Frank só continua comendo.

Enquanto o caos continua em torno de nós, o brilho mortal nos olhos de Alice nunca vacila entre Emmett e eu.

Depois de se contorcer sob ele por cerca de trinta segundos, Emmett exclama.

— Não fui eu, Alice. Juro por Deus que não fui eu.

Merda de galinha.

Obrigado, Emmett.

Bela maneira de deixar minha bunda nua no vento.

Me lembre de nunca ir a guerra com ele como meu parceiro.

Mas com o olhar furioso da anã ligado com força total apenas em mim, eu o perdôo.

Eu sinto que a qualquer momento eu vou ser reduzido a uma pilha de cinzas na cadeira.

Eu respiro fundo e lhe dou o meu doce sorriso do irmão caçula... eu posso controlar isso.

Dê uma olhada.

Está funcionando?

Eu estou fodido.

Veja, há uma coisa que você deve saber sobre a forma como a anã faz Justiça.

É rápida e impiedosa.

Você não vai saber quando estiver chegando, tudo que você pode ter certeza é que ela virá. E quando isso acontecer, vai ser doloroso. Muito, muito doloroso.

Na segunda de manhã, estou na sala de conferências à espera da reunião de equipe para começar.

Todo mundo está aqui.

Todos, exceto Bella.

Meu pai olha para o relógio. Ele tem um jogo de golfe esta manhã, e eu sei que ele está ansioso para chegar lá. Eu arranho atrás da minha orelha.

Onde ela está?

Finalmente, Bella entra de rompante, ainda com o casaco e um monte de pastas caindo de suas mãos. Ela parece... terrível.

Eu quero dizer, ela é linda, ela é sempre linda.

Mas se alguém a observar de perto - Bella está tendo um dia ruim.

Veja como ela está pálida? E que diabos são aquelas olheiras rastejando debaixo de seus olhos? Seu cabelo está jogado para cima em um coque bagunçado, que seria sexy como o inferno, se ela não parecesse tão... doente. Ela sorri nervosamente para meu pai.

— Desculpe, Sr. Cullen. Foi uma longa manhã.

— Não tem problema, Bella. Nós estamos apenas começando.

Enquanto meu pai faz sua apresentação, eu não tiro os olhos dela.

Ela não olha para mim nenhuma vez.

— Bella, você tem as projeções para Pharmatab?

O negócio que Bella fechou na semana passada.

Ela olha para cima, seus grandes olhos castanhos, fazendo-a parecer ainda mais como um cervo travado contra os faróis.

Ela não os tem.

— Ahh... eles estão... hum...

Eu me inclino para frente e anuncio:

— Estão comigo. Bella me deu na semana passada para dar uma olhada por cima. Mas eu deixei na minha mesa em casa. Eu trago para você o mais rápido possível, pai. — Meu pai balança a cabeça, e ela fecha os olhos de alívio.

Após o encerramento da reunião, todos lentamente saindo da sala, e eu caminho ao lado de Bella.

— Hey.

Ela olha para as pastas em suas mãos e ajusta o casaco no braço.

— Obrigada pelo que você fez aqui, Edward. Foi realmente digno.

Eu sei o que eu disse no outro dia - que eu já tinha acabado com ela. Eu não quis dizer isso. Eu estava falando pela bunda, desabafando a merda da frustração sexual. Você sabe disso. Será que Bella sabe? Será que ela se importa?

— Eu tenho que fazer alguma coisa decente de vez em quando. Apenas para mantê-la sempre alerta. — Dou-lhe um pequeno sorriso que ela não retorna.

E ela ainda não deu nem uma maldita olhada para mim.

O que há de errado com ela?

Meu coração começa a bater em meu peito enquanto eu corro por todas as possibilidades.

Ela está doente?

Aconteceu alguma coisa com a mãe dela?

Ela foi assaltada no metrô? Jesus.

Bella entra em seu escritório e fecha a porta, me deixando em pé do lado de fora.

Isso é o que os homens ganham por tentar bancar a bom samaritano.

Porra, Deus não deu a Eva aquela costela extra? Ele deveria ter nos dado algo a mais também. Como telepatia mental.

Uma vez eu ouvi minha mãe dizer ao meu pai que ela não deveria ter que explicar por que estava chateada. Porque se ele já não soubesse o que tinha feito de errado, então é porque ele não estava arrependido pelo que fez.

Que diabos isso significa?

Novidade, senhoras: Não posso ler seus pensamentos.

E, francamente, eu não estou totalmente certo que eu iria querer. A mente feminina é um lugar assustador para entrar. Homens? Nós não deixamos espaço para dúvida: Você é um idiota. Você fodeu a minha namorada. Você matou meu cachorro. Eu te odeio. Dirigir. Limpar. Tudo claro. Vocês deveriam tentar isso algum dia. Isso seria um grande passo para a paz mundial.

Eu me afasto da porta de Bella. Parece que não vou descobrir qual é o seu problema, pelo menos não por agora. Mais tarde naquele dia, eu me sento em um café em frente a Emmett, o sanduíche intocado na minha frente.

— Então, Alice já te pegou?

Ele está se referindo ao Massacre do Dia de Ação de Graças - no caso de você ter esquecido.

Concordo com a cabeça.

— Eu recebi o telefonema ontem. Aparentemente, eu me comprometi a oferecer meus serviços no próximo mês na Sociedade Geriátrica de Manhattan.

— Poderia ter sido pior.

— Não é verdade. Você se lembra da tia Bernadette de Jasper? Mulheres mais velhas têm uma coisa comigo. E eu não quero dizer um aperto na bochecha, um carinho na cabeça, esse tipo de coisa. Quero dizer, um limpe-minha-bunda, carregue-meu-lixo, por que-não-você-pega-minha- cadeira-de-rodas-no-armário, esse tipo de coisa nojenta. É fodidamente perturbador.

Emmett agora está rindo pra caramba. Obrigado pela simpatia, cara.

O som acima da porta do café toca, anunciando que alguém entrou.

Eu olho para cima e decido que talvez Deus no final das contas, não me odeie tanto. Porque Jake merdinha Black acabou de entrou. Olhar para sua cara em qualquer outro momento, com certeza abalaria meu bom humor. Mas, neste momento? Ele é apenas o que eu preciso.

Eu vou ser legal. Me aproximo dele.

— Ei, cara.

Ele revira os olhos.

— O quê foi?

— Ouça, Jake, eu estava pensando, está tudo bem com a Bella?

Ele rosna. Cachorro.

— Bella não é da tua conta.

Que conste nos autos, estou tentando. E ele está sendo um canalha. Por que não estou surpreso?

— Eu sei disso. Mas esta manhã ela realmente não parecia bem. Você sabe por quê?

— Bella é uma garota crescida. Ela pode muito bem cuidar de si mesma. Ela sempre cuidou.

— O que você está falando?

E então me bate. Como um balde de Gatorade gelado depois de um jogo de futebol.

— Você fez alguma coisa com ela?

Ele não responde. Olha para baixo.

Essa é toda a resposta que eu preciso.

Eu o agarro pela frente de sua camisa e o puxo rápido.

Um segundo depois, Emmett está lá me dizendo para me acalmar.

Eu o balanço mais forte.

— Eu lhe fiz uma pergunta, filho da puta. Você fez algo para Bella?

Ele me diz para tirar minhas mãos de cima dele, e eu o balanço com mais força.

— Me responda!

— Nós terminamos! Nós quebramos o pau, certo?

Isso significa que ele terminou com ela.

Ele afasta minhas mãos e me empurra. Eu deixo. Ele ajeita a camisa, me olhando. Mas eu apenas fico lá. Atordoado.

Seu dedo apunhala meu peito.

— Eu estou saindo daqui. Se você colocar suas mãos em mim novamente, eu vou acertar você, idiota.

E com isso, ele sai.

Emmett o observa saindo, em seguida, pergunta:

— Edward, o que diabos foi isso?

Dez anos - quase onze anos. Ela o amava. Isso é o que ela disse. Dez malditos anos malditos. E ele terminou com ela. Porra.

— Eu tenho que ir.

— Mas você não terminou o seu sanduíche. — Comida é muito importante para Emmett.

— Você acaba com ele. Eu tenho que voltar para o escritório.

Eu saio disparado pela porta para... Bem, você sabe para onde estou indo.

Sua porta do escritório ainda está fechada. Mas eu não bato. Silenciosamente, eu entro. Ela está sentada na sua mesa. Chorando.

Você já levou um chute no estômago de um cavalo? Eu também não. Mas agora eu sei como se sente.

Ela parece tão pequena atrás daquela mesa. Jovem e vulnerável e... perdida.

Minha voz é suave e cuidadosa.

— Hey.

Bella olha para mim, surpresa, e então ela limpa a garganta e enxuga o rosto, tentando ficar firme.

— O que você precisa, Edward?

Eu não quero embaraçá-la, então eu finjo não notar a umidade que ainda marca suas bochechas.

— Eu estava procurando por esse arquivo... — Lentamente, eu me aproximo mais. —Você... uh... têm algo em seu olho?

Ela desempenha bem seu papel, e passa um lenço em seus olhos novamente.

— Sim, é um cílio ou algo assim.

— Você quer que eu dê uma olhada? Essas coisas podem ser perigosas, se não tratadas.

Pela primeira vez hoje, seus olhos encontram os meus. São como duas piscinas de chocolates brilhantes.

— Ok. — Bella se levanta, e eu a levo na direção da janela. Eu coloco minhas mãos em seu rosto, segurando gentilmente.

Seu belo rosto coberto de lágrimas.

Eu nunca quis fazer qualquer dano físico a alguém com tanta vontade, como quero fazer com Jacob Black neste momento.

E eu tenho certeza que eu posso conseguir que Emmett me ajude a enterrar os restos dele no quintal.

Eu enxugo suas lágrimas com os polegares.

— Pronto.

Ela sorri, mesmo quando mais lágrimas começam a brotar.

— Obrigada.

Eu não estou mais fingindo agora.

Eu a puxo contra o meu peito. Ela me permite. Eu coloco meus braços em volta dela, e aliso a parte de trás de seu cabelo com a minha mão.

— Você quer que eu fale com ele? Foi... foi por minha... minha causa?

Eu não posso imaginar o babaca muito feliz ao nos encontrar no escritório de Bella, como aconteceu na semana passada - com a aparência que estava, e não perceber nada.

E não, eu não enlouqueci. A última coisa que eu quero fazer é ajudá-la a voltar com o merdinha. Mas caramba, ela está me matando aqui. E me rasgando ao mesmo tempo.

Ela ri no meu peito. Soava amargo.

— Não adianta mais. — Bella olha para mim e sorri tristemente. — Eu não sou a mesma garota que ele se apaixonou.

Deve ter sido difícil para ela ouvir essas palavras. É o truque mais velho dos caras. O jogo da culpa: — Não sou eu, querida. É você.

Ela balança a cabeça.

— Ele arrumou todas as suas coisas e saiu no sábado. Ele disse que uma despedida rápida e sem traumas seria melhor. Ele vai ficar com Rose até que possa encontrar seu próprio canto.

Ela olha para as janelas, por um momento, depois suspira tristemente.

— Isso já estava vindo há um tempo, eu acho. Realmente não foi um choque. Por muito tempo, meu foco era a escola... e depois o trabalho. Todo o resto ficou em segundo lugar. Eu parei... Eu não podia... lhe dar o que ele precisava. É só que... Jake segurou minha mão no dia em que enterrei meu pai. Ele me ensinou a mudar de marcha e dirigir um carro, e me convenceu de que eu era boa o suficiente para cantar na frente das pessoas. Jake me ajudou a completar o meu pedido na faculdade e abriu minha carta de aceitação, porque eu estava muito nervosa para olhar. Quando eu estava no MBA, ele trabalhou em três empregos, para ficar aqui comigo, e eu não ficar sozinha. Jake estava lá no dia que me formei, e ele veio comigo quando eu queria me mudar para Nova York. Ele sempre foi uma grande parte da minha vida. Eu não sei o que vou fazer sem ele.

Mulheres. Sem ofensa. Mas ela nem percebe o que acabou de dizer. Trata-se de suas realizações. Desafios que ela viveu. Aquele idiota estava apenas curtindo o passeio. Sem papel de destaque. Como um papel de parede. Você pode mudar a cor das paredes a qualquer hora, e pode até parecer diferente, mas o quarto ainda é o mesmo.

— Eu sei que você vai ser: Bella Swan, Banqueira de Investimentos Extraordinária. Você é inteligente e engraçada, e você é teimosa e linda e é... perfeita. E você vai continuar perfeita sem ele.

Nossos olhos se prendem por um minuto, e então eu a seguro contra mim novamente até que as lágrimas diminuem.

Sua voz é abafada quando ela sussurra:

— Obrigada, Edward.

— A qualquer hora.

Não é até tarde da noite, enquanto rastejo entre os lençóis frescos da minha cama, que os desdobramentos dos acontecimentos de hoje realmente me batem.

Á propósito, eu durmo nu. Você deve experimentar. Se você não dormiu nu, você não viveu.

Mas isso não vem ao caso. O fato que não tinha me ocorrido até agora que - Bella Swan está solteira.

Livre. Disponível.

O único obstáculo real que se interpunha entre ela, eu e o sofá do meu escritório, apenas deu um tiro no próprio pé. Puta merda. Isto é como o Superman deve ter se sentido quando ele voltou no tempo e puxou Lois para fora do carro. É um recomeço. Um segundo tiro. Uma nova chance. Cruzo as mãos atrás da minha cabeça e deito de volta no meu travesseiro com o maior e mais brilhante sorriso mal-posso-esperar-para-amanhã que você já viu.

Já se passaram quatro dias desde que eu descobri que o merdinha terminou com Bella. No dia seguinte, ela chegou ao trabalho parecendo ela mesma novamente. Para todos os efeitos, ela parecia ter esquecido completamente o idiota. Mas Mackenzie pegou um resfriado, então Alice teve que remarcar o nosso almoço para a próxima semana. Com o fim de semana que Bella teria, provavelmente era o melhor.

Oh yeah. Só mais um pequeno detalhe que você deve saber: eu não trepei com ninguém nesses últimos 12 dias. Doze dias. Duzentas e ointenta e oito horas sem sexo. Eu não posso calcular os minutos – é muito deprimente. Lembra-se que todo trabalho sem diversão faz surgir um Edward mal-humorado? Bem, a essa altura, Edward é praticamente uma maldito psicopata, ok?

Doze dias pode não parecer muito tempo para você, amadores, mas para um cara como eu?

É um tempo filha da puta. Eu não tive uma seca como esta desde o inverno de 1999. Era janeiro, uma tempestade de neve enorme cobriu a área de três estados com vinte e oito centímetros de neve. Apenas os veículos oficiais estavam autorizados nas ruas, então eu estava preso na cobertura com meus pais. E eu tinha dezessete anos. Um ano na vida de um homem, quando uma leve brisa é capaz de lhe dar tesão. Passei tanto tempo no banheiro, que minha mãe achou que eu tinha pego um vírus. Finalmente, após o sétimo dia, eu não podia aguentar mais. Eu enfrentei a tempestade e caminhei até o apartamento de Rebecca, um condomínio na parte alta da cidade. Nós trepamos como coelhos no armário do zelador, no prédio de seu pai. Ela era uma boa garota.

De qualquer forma, mais uma vez, eu estava reduzido a me masturbar no chuveiro. Era humilhante. Eu me sinto tão sujo. Não que haja algo de errado com uma boa massagem e uma esfregada na parte da manhã, para começar o dia com o pé direito. Especialmente se, como já aconteceu comigo na semana passada, tive que me ausentar de um sábado habitual de trepada, por causa de obrigações relacionadas com eventos da família. Mas se essa é não é a única ação para você fazer isso? Bem, isso é apenas... triste.

A razão por trás da minha recente temporada de fome sexual? Eu culpo Bella.

É tudo por culpa dela. Aparentemente, eu comecei a ter consciência. Eu não sei quando isso aconteceu, eu não sei como isso aconteceu, mas eu não estou feliz com isso. Se eu pudesse, eu faria squash com essa merda de grilo falante, que resolveu morar na minha cabeça, como o maldito inseto que ele é.

Algumas pessoas não tem radar para gays? Bem, eu tenho radar para mulheres abandonadas. Isso significa que eu posso achar uma fêmea recentemente despejada a quilômetros de distância. Elas são presas fáceis. Tudo que você tem que lhes dizer, é que seu ex é um idiota por deixá-las soltas, e elas estarão implorando para você pegá-las.

Bella agora cai na categoria abandonada, acima mencionada. Devia ser uma coisa boa, certo? Errado. Aqui é onde o grilo eleva sua cabeça feia de inseto. Eu não posso me obrigar a partir para cima dela. A ideia me faz sentir como um maldito predador. É difícil dizer se ela ainda está sofrendo. Ela não parece estar, mas nunca se sabe. Ela só poderia estar disfarçando e tentando ficar firme. E se ela ainda estiver - ferida e vulnerável - não é como eu quero que ela venha para mim.

Quando isso acontecer comigo e Bella, eu quero ela rasgando as minhas roupas, e ela tomando a frente nesse assunto, porque ela não pode esperar mais um segundo em me ter fodendo ela. Eu quero vê-la gemendo meu nome, arranhando minhas costas e gritando por causa do grande magnificência do meu pau.

Droga, lá vou eu de novo. Eu fico com tesão só de pensar nisso. Que merda! Eu não consigo transar com Bella, e eu não quero foder ninguém. É a minha própria tempestade de neve. Eu falei que ia ter o que merecia. Você está feliz agora? Eu apago as luzes no meu escritório, e caminho até a sala de Bella. Ela não me vê imediatamente, assim eu cruzo meus braços, e encosto contra o batente da porta, apenas olhando para ela. Seu cabelo está solto, e ela está em pé, inclinada sobre a mesa, olhando para seu computador. E ela está cantando:

Não há mais bebidas com os caras Não mais transa com garotas Eu jogaria tudo para o alto E ainda valeria a pena no final Se você fosse minha dama Gostaria de compreender Como se sente ao ter algo real Eu gostaria de ser um homem bom...

Ela realmente tem uma grande voz. E a maneira como ela está debruçada sobre a mesa assim... Eu só quero andar atrás dela e... Cristo. Não importa. Eu estou apenas me torturando.

— Rihanna ficaria com inveja. — Ela vira com o som da minha voz, e seu rosto se divide em um amplo e envergonhado sorriso. Eu falo — Não pare por minha causa. Eu estava curtindo o show.

— Muito engraçado. O show acabou.

Eu aceno meu dedo para ela.

— Vamos lá. Nós vamos para um lugar. Já passou das onze anos de uma sexta à noite, e você não comeu ainda. Eu conheço o lugar perfeito. Será para o meu prazer. Eles fazem um grande sanduíche de peru.

Bella desliga seu computador, e agarra sua bolsa.

— Oohh, eles são o meu favorito.

— Sim, eu sei.

Pegamos uma mesa na área do bar e fizemos nosso pedido a garçonete.

Ela traz nossas bebidas, e Bella toma um gole da margarita que eu pedi para ela.

— Mmm. Isto é exatamente o que eu queria agora.

Eu disse que era bom nessas coisas de adivinhar drinks - lembra-se? Falamos confortavelmente por alguns minutos, e então... Vejam isso.

Os olhos de Bella se arregalam, e ela mergulha debaixo da mesa. Olho em volta. Mas que diabos? Eu abaixo a minha cabeça e dou uma olhada nela.

— O que você está fazendo?

Ela está em pânico.

— Jake está aqui. Lá em cima, sobre a pista de dança. E ele não está sozinho. — Eu começo a levantar a cabeça quando ela grita: — Não olhe! Jesus Cristo - isso é ridículo. Tanta confusão por causa desse merdinha? — É só que... Eu não posso deixá-lo me ver assim.

Agora estou confuso.

— O que você está falando? Você está ótima. — Ela sempre está ótima.

— Não, não com essas roupas. Ele disse que eu não era mais atraente, que eu estava sempre com essas roupas. Foi uma das razões que ele quis se separar. Que eu... ele disse que eu estava muito... masculina.

Você tem que estar brincando comigo. Eu sou masculino. Hillary Clinton é masculina. Bella Swan não tem uma maldita célula masculina em seu corpo. Ela é toda mulher, acredite. Mas eu sei o que esse filho da puta estava tentando fazer. Bella é inteligente, franca, ambiciosa. Muitos homens - como o idiota de merda, por exemplo - não podem lidar com uma mulher assim. Então eles torcem as coisas. Fazendo essas qualidades soarem desagradável. Algo para se envergonhar. Para acabar com sua alto-estima.

Eu pego a mão de Bella e a arrasto do seu esconderijo. Ela olha em volta rapidamente, enquanto eu a levo para a pista de dança.

— O que você está fazendo?

— Estou lhe devolvendo a sua dignidade.

Eu bato em várias pessoas no caminho, fazendo um caminho tortuoso, garantindo que o idiota nos note.

— Até o momento que terminar aqui, Jacob Black estará beijando seus pés, sua bunda, e qualquer outra parte do corpo que você diga a ele para beijar, no desespero de pega-la de volta.

Ela tenta sair do meu alcance.

— Não, Edward isso não é realmente...

Eu me viro para encará-la e coloco meus braços ao redor da cintura dela.

— Confie em mim, Bella. — Encosto o seu corpo contra o meu, seu rosto tão perto, que eu possa ver as manchas nos seus olhos. Por que diabos eu estou fazendo isso de novo? — Eu sou homem. Eu sei como pensamos. Nenhum cara quer ver uma garota que costumava ser sua, com outra pessoa. Apenas me acompanhe.

Ela não responde. Ela apenas levanta os braços em volta do meu pescoço, e nós nos abraçamos - peito com peito, estômago contra estômago, coxa coladas. É uma agonia. Requintada e deliciosa agonia. Como se tivesse vontade própria, meu polegar desenha círculos lentos na parte inferior das suas costas. A musica girando em torno de nós, e eu me sinto tonto - não das bebidas, mas da sensação dela. Eu quero ignorar a maneira perfeita que seu corpo se encaixa contra o meu. Tento lembrar minhas nobres intenções.

Eu deveria olhar para cima, para ver se o merdinha está nos observando.

Eu deveria, mas eu não faço.

Eu estou muito preso na forma como ela está olhando para mim.

Talvez eu esteja me iludindo, mas eu juro que é desejo que eu vejo nadando nessas belezas escuras. Nua, desinibidamente me querendo.

Eu me inclino e escovo meu nariz contra o dela, testando as águas. Eu não estou fazendo isso por mim. Realmente. Eu não estou fazendo isso porque ficar tão perto dela, é o mais próximo do céu que um dia vou conseguir chegar. Isto é para ela. Parte do plano. Para ganhar de volta o babaca que não a merece.

Eu pressiono meus lábios contra os dela suavemente. É inicialmente quase uma caricia, e então ela se derrete contra mim.

É quando eu começo a me perder.

Ela abre a boca, e eu deslizo minha língua lentamente. Em seguida, mais forte, mais firme, mais intenso, como a descida em looping de uma montanha-russa. Eu esqueci o quão bom é o seu gosto. Mais inebriante do que o mais rico chocolate. Pecaminoso. É diferente das outras vezes que a beijei. Melhor. Não há raiva por trás disso, não há frustração, culpa ou algo a provar. É sem pressa, lânguido, e fodidamente sublime.

Nossos lábios se separam, e eu me forço a olhar para cima, pegando o brilho devastado de Black, antes que ele desapareça na multidão.

Eu volto para Bella e toco minha testa na dela. Nossas respirações se misturam – a minha respiração ofegante com a respiração ofegante dela.

— Funcionou. — eu digo a ela.

— O quê?

Eu sinto seus dedos brincando com o cabelo na minha nuca. E quando ela fala, sua voz é entrecortada. Selvagem.

— Edward... você pode? Edward... você quer...?

— Qualquer coisa, Bella. Me peça qualquer coisa, e eu faço.

Seu lábios abrem, e ela olha para mim por um momento.

— Será que você... me beijaria de novo?

Obrigado. Deus.

E quanto a você, Grilo? Caia fora.

A viagem até o meu apartamento é um exercício de acrobacias na direção. Tentando desesperadamente manter a minha boca sobre Bella e não nos matar. Ela se senta no meu colo, montando minha cintura, beijando meu pescoço, lambendo minha orelha - me expulsando da minha maldita mente.

Eu tenho uma mão no volante e outra enfiada entre nós, deslizando sobre sua barriga, o pescoço e os seios perfeitos que me provocam através de sua camisa entreaberta.

Não tente fazer isso em casa, crianças.

Sua saia amontoada até o alto de suas coxas enquanto ela se esfrega com dureza contra meu pau.

Ela é tão quente contra mim, eu tenho que usar cada milímetro de força de vontade para não deixar meus olhos revirarem. Eu a beijo duro, e olho a estrada por cima do ombro. Ela desliza para cima e para baixo, me masturbando lentamente com a pressão.

Porra Cristo, transar a seco nunca foi tão bom.

Controle? Moderação?

Eles deram tchauzinho há muito tempo.

Finalmente, eu entro na garagem do meu prédio. Eu pego o primeiro lugar que eu vejo e a arrasto para fora do carro. Minhas mãos na bunda dela, suas pernas fechadas ao redor da minha cintura, eu levo Bella para o elevador, os nossos lábios e línguas dançando furiosamente.

Eu não tranco o meu carro.

Eu acho que nem fechei a porta.

Foda-se.

Eles podem roubá-lo.

Tenho assuntos mais importantes em mãos.

Eu tropeço no elevador e aperto o botão para meu andar, antes de empurrar Bella contra a parede, me esfregando nela como se eu já estivesse transando.

Ela geme longa e profundamente em minha boca. É como aquela cena de Atração Fatal, sem a bizarrice.

Chego até à minha porta, e tateio com uma mão na fechadura, ainda segurando Bella contra mim.

Ela mordisca minha orelha e sussurra:

— Depressa, Edward. Eu teria chutado a porra aberta neste ponto, se a chave já não tivesse funcionado. Explodimos em meu apartamento, e eu chuto a porta com o pé.

Eu tiro suas pernas de mim, e a deslizo até o chão, criando uma deliciosa fricção ao longo do caminho.

Preciso das minhas mãos livres.

Com nossas bocas ainda unidas, eu começo a desabotoar o resto da blusa. Bella não é tão hábil - ou está impaciente.

Ela enfia os dedos na frente da minha camisa e puxa. Os botões espalham no chão.

Ela simplesmente rasgou minha camisa.

Você tem ideia de como isso é quente?

Eu alcanço o fecho de seu sutiã e o abro. Eu sou um especialista nessas coisas.

Quem inventou o sutiã com fecho na frente?

Deus o abençoe.

Bella afasta seus lábios e coloca as mãos sobre meu peito e abdômen. Seus olhos estão maravilhados, enquanto segue o caminho que suas mãos estão trilhando.

Eu olho os meus dedos roçando em sua clavícula, abaixo do centro daqueles seios impecável, e o vale que eu adoro, antes de descansar em sua cintura.

— Deus, Edward. Você é tão...

— Lindo. — Eu termino por ela.

Eu a puxo contra mim novamente, passando os braços em torno do seu corpo, e a levantando em meu colo, enquanto caminho para o sofá.

Eu achei que dançar com ela fosse o céu?

Não. Seu peito nu contra o meu - é assim que o céu parece. A porra do paraíso.

Eu beijo seu queixo até embaixo, e sugo a carne macia de seu pescoço. Eu amo o pescoço de Bella - e pelos sons de vibração na garganta dela, ela ama o que estou fazendo. Eu me sento no sofá, a levando comigo, seu peito descansando contra o meu, suas pernas fechadas entre os meus joelhos. Ela leva seus lábios até os meus para mais um beijo, antes de se levantar e se afastar. Nós dois estamos parecendo fora do ar, praticamente nos atacando com nossos olhos. Ela morde o lábio, e suas mãos desaparecem atrás das costas. Eu ouço o som de um zíper, e depois a saia lentamente desliza até o chão.

É a coisa mais sexy que eu já vi. Bella está na minha frente, com uma calcinha de renda preta estilo short, uma blusa branca aberta, e saltos altos. Seus lábios estão inchados, as bochechas estão ruborizadas, e seu cabelo desgrenhado pelas minhas mãos.

Ela é uma deusa... porra, ela é divina.

E do jeito que ela está olhando para mim, quase me faz gozar aqui e agora.

Pego minha carteira e puxo o preservativo, colocando na almofada ao meu lado. Bella caminha em minha direção... Ainda com os saltos enquanto anda.

Jesus Cristo.

Ela se ajoelha entre minhas pernas e desabotoa minhas calças, mantendo os olhos ardentes presos nos meus. Eu ergo meu corpo, e ela abaixa minha calça e cueca até embaixo.

Meu pau brota, orgulhoso, forte e pronto pra caralho. Seus olhos vão para baixo, e ela olha para ele. Eu a deixo observá-lo, eu realmente não sou do tipo tímido. Mas quando um sorriso diabólico surge em seus lábios e ela se inclina em direção ao meu pau, eu a agarro e puxo de volta para minha boca.

Eu não sei o que ela estava pensando - bem, eu tenho uma ideia - mas se eu não estiver dentro dela logo, eu acho que realmente vou morrer.

Eu a levanto pela cintura, e seus joelhos descansam um em cada lado do meu corpo. Eu a firmo com uma mão, enquanto a outra empurra a renda entre as pernas para o lado. Eu mergulho dois dedos dentro dela. Jesus. Ela está pronta também. Eu deslizo os dedos em todo o caminho, e nós dois gememos alto. Ela está molhada... e quente. Ela adapta perfeitamente ao redor dos meus dedos, e meus olhos estreitam, sabendo o quão incrível ela vai ficar em volta do meu pau. Eu bombeio meus dedos dentro e fora, e ela começa a montar a minha mão. Ela está chorando... gemendo... suspirando meu nome. Isso é música para os meus malditos ouvidos.

Eu não aguento mais.

Eu agarro o preservativo e rasgo a embalagem com os meus dentes. Bella ergue o corpo, quando eu começo a cobrir meu pau. Em seguida, ela afasta minhas mãos. E depois abaixa lentamente.

Doce porra do Cristo Todo-Poderoso.

Eu afasto a calcinha de renda. Eu quero ela nua, nada no caminho.

Em um piscar de olhos, eu rasgo para fora.

Seus lábios escuros e brilhantes me atraem, e eu juro por Deus que vou lhe dar toda a atenção que merecem mais tarde.

Mas eu não posso esperar.

Meus olhos estão sobre os dela... aqueles olhos de chocolate escuro que me conquistaram no momento em que eu vi pela primeira vez.

Lindos.

Lentamente, ela afunda mais.

Por um momento, nenhum de nós se move. Ou respira.

Ela é tão apertada... porra... mesmo através do preservativo, eu sinto suas paredes estendendo para mim.

Eu sussurro seu nome, como uma oração.

— Bella.

Eu levo minha mão em seu rosto e a puxo contra mim. Não posso deixar de beijá-la.

Ela se levanta, saindo quase completamente, antes de deslizar suavemente para baixo, me levando até o fundo.

Santo Deus.

Nada jamais me fez sentir tão bem - nada.

Minhas mãos agarram seus quadris, a ajudando montar em meu pau com movimentos firmes. Nossas bocas estão abertas encostadas uma contra a outra, beijando e ofegante. Eu me sento reto, sabendo que a pressão adicional contra seu clitóris vai tornar isso ainda melhor para ela.

E eu não estou errado.

Ela vem em cima de mim mais forte, mais rápido, minhas mãos firmando os seus quadris. Eu beijo seu pescoço e inclino minha cabeça, lambendo todo o caminho até um mamilo endurecido. Eu o coloco em minha boca, sugando com minha língua e rolando ali, fazendo sua mão apertar em punho no meu cabelo, enquanto ela geme.

Eu não vou durar muito.

Não há nenhuma maneira de conseguir isso.

Eu esperei por muito tempo, eu a queria tanto. Eu firmo meus pés no chão, e começo a empurrar para cima, golpeando dentro dela, empurrando seus quadris com força, assim como meu corpo.

É maravilhoso.

Duro, profundo, é um êxtase molhado, e eu não quero que isso acabe nunca.

Ela joga a cabeça para trás e geme alto.

— Sim... sim... Edward.

Eu estou xingando e chamando o seu nome, nós dois quase sem sentido.

Fora de controle. Porque isso é bom pra caralho.

Ela grita o meu nome, e eu sei que ela está chegando.

Deus, eu amo a voz dela.

E então ela se contrai em torno de mim - sua buceta ao redor do meu pau, suas pernas contra as minhas coxas, e as mãos sobre os meus ombros - tudo apertando tenso e duro. E eu estou ali com ela.

— Bella, Bella... porra... Bella.

Eu empurro de novo e de novo.

Então eu venho, duro e longamente. O prazer explode pelo meu corpo, diferente de qualquer coisa que eu já senti antes. Minha cabeça cai contra o encosto do sofá.

Após os espasmos finalmente cessarem, levo meus braços em torno de Bella, deixando nossos peitos juntos, e sua cabeça contra o meu pescoço. Eu sinto o seu batimento cardíaco começar a voltar ao normal.

E então ela está rindo, baixo e satisfeito.

— Deus... Isso foi tão... tão...

Agora eu estou sorrindo também.

— Eu sei. A Terra se abriu. Explodiu a escala Richter. Poderoso o suficiente para destruir um pequeno país.

Eu acaricio seus cabelos... Aqueles malditos fios macios.

Eu me inclino e a beijo novamente.

É tão perfeita. Que grande noite.

Eu acho que isso poderia muito bem ser a melhor noite da minha vida. E está apenas começando.

Bella grita quando eu me levanto, e a seguro contra mim, a levando para o meu quarto.

Eu nunca trouxe uma mulher para o meu quarto antes.

É uma regra.

Até amassos aleatórios no meu apartamento, eu nunca sequer considerei. E se uma dessas garotas realmente soubesse onde eu morava? Como saber se alguém é uma Perseguidora Psicótica?

Mas eu não penso duas vezes em colocar Bella no meio da minha cama.

Ela me olha de joelhos, enquanto eu tiro minha camisa sem botões, e me livro da camisinha usada. Mordendo os lábios com um sorriso, ela arranca a própria blusa, que ainda estava pendurado em seus braços.

Oh yeah - e ela ainda está com os saltos. Bom. Muito, muito bom. Eu rastejo até ela, e descanso com meus joelhos no centro da cama. Eu seguro seu rosto em minhas mãos, enquanto a beijo ardentemente. Estou pronto novamente. Meu pau a cutuca no estômago, onde ele permanece firme e pronto. Mas nesta rodada, eu quero demorar mais. Eu admirei seu corpo durante meses - e agora eu pretendo explorar cada maldito centímetro dela, de perto e pessoalmente. Eu me inclino para frente e a deito de volta. Os seus cabelos espalham no meu travesseiro. Ela se parece com alguma imagem mítica, uma divindade pagã do sexo, em uma fábula de uma lenda romana.

Ou uma atriz sensacional de filme pornô. Seus joelhos abrem naturalmente, e eu me encaixo entre eles.

Cristo... ela já está molhada.

Eu posso sentir o quão molhada ela está contra o meu estômago, quando ela ergue seu corpo e esfrega contra mim. Silenciosamente implorando por ele - mais uma vez.

Eu beijo todo o caminho até seu pescoço e clavícula, ficando cara a cara com seus seios. As mãos de Bella amassam meus ombros quando eu dou uma lambida em círculo no seu centro rosa escuro. A sua respiração rápida e urgente. Eu cubro seu mamilo rapidamente com a minha língua até ela gemer meu nome. O minuto que a palavra deixa seus lábios, eu fecho a minha boca sobre ela e chupo duro. Por alguns minutos, eu alterno lambendo, sugando e raspando seu pico duro. A reação dela é tão malditamente primitiva, que não posso evitar em mudar para o outro seio, e dou a essa beleza a mesma atenção. E enquanto eu trabalho nos seus seios, Bella está se contorcendo debaixo de mim, se oferecendo, e se esfregando em qualquer parte do meu corpo que ela pode alcançar.

É tão sem vergonha. Linda.

E tanto quanto eu quero ela agora, e tão malditamente bem que me sinto com ela se esfregando contra mim - eu estou no controle completo do que eu estou fazendo. Eu sou responsável. E há uma coisa que eu mal posso esperar para fazer. Algo que eu tenho sonhado em fazer, desde aquela noite em Howie. Eu vou lambendo toda a trilha até o centro de seu estômago, então rastejo mais para baixo. Eu deslizo o meu corpo e começo a lamber um outro caminho, em sua coxa, arrancando seus saltos, e subo até que esteja no nível do meu alvo: aquela delicia de cachos escuros.

Bella mantém seus pelos bem depilados, e a pele nas suas dobras é tão suave como a seda. Eu sei porque eu estou mordendo e contornando esse triângulo com pouco pelo. Os caras adoram uma buceta quase sem pelo. E não, não tem nada a ver com fantasias pervertidas com adolescentes. A ideia de uma mulher quase totalmente depilada é apenas... Atrevida. E excita pra caralho.

Eu esfrego meu nariz em seu minúsculo botão já duro e inalo. Bella suspira e geme em cima de mim - os olhos fechados, a boca aberta. Só para você saber, os homens não esperam que uma mulher cheire a Pinheiro do Inverno ou Cataratas do Niágara, ou qualquer outra merda que esses produtos femininos dizem. É uma vagina - e ela deve cheirar como uma. Essa é a porra que dá a liga no cara.

O perfume de Bella em particular, me tem salivando como um maldito animal faminto. Eu esfrego novamente, beijando os lábios exteriores gordos. Mãe de Deus. As mãos apertam o cobertor.

— Deus, você cheira tão bem, eu quero te comer a noite toda.

E eu realmente poderia. Eu lambo sua fenda molhada, e ela arqueia para fora da cama com um gemido. Eu empurro seus quadris para baixo com as mãos, segurando-a imóvel, quando eu faço isso de novo, e ela grita mais alto.

— É isso aí, Bella - deixe-me ouvi-la.

Estou bem ciente de que - eu - sou o primeiro homem a fazer isso com ela. E sim, como um cara, esse fato faz com que seja ainda melhor.

Você sabe aquele lance de Neil Armstrong, não é? Agora me diga quem foi o segundo homem? Inferno, me diga qualquer outro cara que você sabe que pisou na lua logo atrás dele.

Você não pode, não é?

É por isso que tal coisa é um feito. Eu nunca vou esquecer isso. E ela sempre vai se lembrar... de mim.

Talvez essa seja machista e egoísta, mas é a verdade. Eu lambo de cima a baixo, repetidas vezes, eu chupo de ponta a ponta. Seu creme é doce e grosso. Malditamente delicioso. Eu abro suas coxas, espalhando suas pernas mais ampla, e empurro dentro e fora dela - fodendo completamente com a minha língua. Sua cabeça rola para os lados, como gemidos agudo de sua garganta. Ela é incoerente, e os dedos dos pés apertam os meus ombros, mas não desisto. Sem pressa. Em um movimento, eu chupo seu clitóris, e deslizo dois dedos dentro dela. Então, eu que começo a gemer. Seus sucos quentes derramam em minha boca, quase queimando. Eu não consigo parar de girar meus quadris, me esfregando contra a cama. Porra.

Ainda bombeando dentro e fora com a minha mão, eu aperto a minha língua e esfrego círculos rígidos constantes em seu clitóris.

— Edward! Edward!

Ouvindo Bella gritar meu nome, me cobra ainda mais. Eu movo meus dedos mais rápido, ao mesmo tempo que a minha língua, e olho para cima... a necessidade de vê-la se perder.

Eu vou gozar apenas olhando para ela. O olhar em seu rosto é êxtase completo, e eu não sei qual de nós está mais excitado.

— Oh Deus, oh Deus, oh Deus... Deus!

Em seguida, ela fica rígida - dura como uma tábua de merda. Suas mãos puxam meu cabelo, apertando suas coxas ao redor da minha cabeça, e eu sei que ela está lá. Depois de vários momentos, ela solta o aperto, e eu desacelero minha língua para lamber em um ritmo mais lento.

Quando Bella relaxa suas pernas ainda mais, eu me sento, limpo meu rosto com a mão, e deslizo um novo preservativo.

Ah, sim - eu estou apenas começando.

Eu me inclino sobre ela, e ela me puxa contra ela, e me beija duro. Ela suspira contra os meus lábios

— Foi... incrível.

Eu fico presunçoso, a satisfação atravessando as minhas veias, mas eu não posso nem sorrir. Eu preciso foder muito ainda. Eu deslizo facilmente. Ela está lisa, mas apertada - como um punho molhado. Eu a sinto apertar em torno de mim, quando eu empurro lentamente para frente e para trás dentro dela. Eu começo a bater mais rápido. Mais duro. Meus braços estão esticados nas laterais da sua cabeça, para que eu possa ver o prazer que cintila em seu rosto. Os seios dela saltam cada vez que eu bato para a frente, e eu quase desço para chupar um. Mas então ela abre os olhos e olha para mim. E eu não consigo desviar o olhar. Eu me sinto como um rei - como a porra de um imortal. E qualquer autocontrole que eu tinha, simplesmente desaparece. Eu empurro para dentro dela, rápida e impiedosamente. Puro prazer desliza aquecendo o meu estômago e as minhas coxas.

Doce Jesus.

Nossos corpos batem juntos, mais e mais duro e rápido. Eu levo um braço sob seus joelhos e levanto a sua perna por cima do meu ombro. Eu a sinto ainda mais apertada, e eu não posso evitar, apenas começo a lamentar seu nome — Bella...

— Sim, assim. Deus, sim! Edward... — E então me aperta de novo, fechando os olhos como um gemido estrangulado vazando de seus lábios.

Foi quando eu deixei ir.

Eu bato uma última vez, antes do orgasmo mais intenso da minha vida me atravessar. Eu solto um gemido alto, inundando o preservativo até a maldita borda. Meu braço entra em colapso, e meu peso cai sobre ela.

Ela não parece se importar.

No momento em que caio, ela está me beijando - meus olhos, meu rosto, minha boca.

Eu me esforço para recuperar o fôlego, e então eu estou beijando ela de volta.

Fodidamente-incrível.

**_Quente né?_**

_**Beijos e até amanha**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Demorei hoje, não é?_**

**_Obrigada gente. De coração, OBRIGADA._**

**_ANN, adorei o lance da carroça;""Quanto mais vazias, mais barulho fazem.''''_**

**_E é isso._**

**_Boa leitura_**

Eu li uma vez um artigo, que dizia que manter relações sexuais aumenta

o tempo de vida. Neste ritmo, Bella e eu vamos viver para sempre. Perdi a conta

do número de vezes que fizemos isso. É como uma picada de mosquito -

quanto mais você coça, mais coça.

Estou feliz que eu comprei a caixa de preservativos extragrande.

.

E no caso de você não ter percebido pelas minhas reações, eu vou te

dizer: Bella Swan é uma amante fantástica. Ela é simplesmente espetacular. Se

eu já não soubesse que Jacob Black era um completo idiota antes - desde que

provei o que ele jogou fora, eu tenho certeza absoluta disso.

Ela é aventureira, assumidamente exigente, espontânea e confiante. Um

pouco como eu. Nós somos um ajuste perfeito, de mais maneiras do que imaginava.

Quando finalmente relaxamos na cama, o céu do lado de fora da minha

janela está virando cinza. Bella está deitada em silêncio, com a cabeça em meu

peito, os dedos traçando seus contornos e, ocasionalmente, acariciando uma

camada de cabelo lá.

Espero que depois de tudo o que eu já lhe disse, isto não seja um choque,

mas eu não "abraço". Normalmente, após uma mulher e eu terminamos o que

tínhamos que fazer, não há mais nada, sem carícias, nem malditas Conversas

de Travesseiro . Eu poderia, na ocasião, tirar um cochilo antes de sair correndo

pela porta. Mas eu não aguento quando uma moça se trança em torno de mim

como um polvo mutante. É chato e desconfortável.

Com Bella, no entanto, as regras antigas simplesmente não parecem se

aplicar. Nossa pele quente está colada, juntas, nossos corpos alinhados, seu

tornozelo na minha panturrilha, sua coxa sobre o meu joelho dobrado. Isso me

deixa... pacífico. É calmante de uma forma que eu não consigo descrever

completamente. Eu não tenho absolutamente nenhum desejo de me mover desta posição.

A menos que seja para rolar e transar com ela novamente.

Ela quebra o silêncio pela primeira vez.

— Quando você perdeu a virgindade?

Eu dou uma risada.

— Estamos jogando primeiro e dez novamente? Ou

você está querendo saber sobre a minha história sexual? Porque se é isso, eu

acho que você está atrasada demais, Bella.

Ela sorri.

— Não. Não é isso. Eu só quero saber mais de você.

Eu suspiro, enquanto penso.

— Ok. Minha primeira vez foi... Janice Lewis. Meu aniversário de quinze anos. Ela me convidou para sua casa parame dar o meu presente. Que era ela.

Sinto o seu sorriso no meu peito.

— Ela era virgem também?

— Não. Ela era uma mulher de dezoito anos, "uma idosa".

— Ah. A mulher mais velha. Então ela lhe ensinou tudo o que sabe?

Eu sorrio e dou de ombros.

— Eu consegui aprender alguns truques ao longo dos anos.

Caímos em silêncio novamente por alguns minutos, e então ela pergunta:

— Você não quer saber sobre o meu?

Nem sequer tenho que pensar sobre isso.

— Não.

Não quero estragar o momento, mas vamos fazer uma pausa aqui um segundo.

Quando se trata de passado de uma mulher, nenhum homem quer ouvir

sobre isso. Eu não me importo se você já fodeu um cara ou uma centena -

apenas mantenha isso para si mesmo.

Deixe-me colocar desta forma: Quando você está em um restaurante e o

garçom traz a sua refeição, você quer que ele fale sobre cada pessoa que tocou

os alimentos, antes de colocá-lo em sua boca?

Exatamente.

Eu também acho que é bastante seguro supor que sua primeira vez foi

com Black- que ele foi seu primeiro e único. E ele é a última pessoa que eu

quero discutir neste momento e lugar em particular.

Agora, de volta ao meu quarto.

Eu me deito de lado, e encaro Bella de frente. Nossos rostos estão

próximos, nossas cabeças compartilhando um travesseiro. Sua mão está debaixo do

seu rosto de um jeito inocente.

— No entanto, há algo que eu quero saber. — eu digo.

— Pode falar.

— Por que você escolheu entrar no mercado financeiro?

Eu venho de uma longa linhagem de profissionais de colarinho branco.

Não era esperado que Alice e eu seguíssemos os passos dos nossos pais -

mas simplesmente aconteceu dessa forma. As pessoas sempre gravitam em

torno do que sabem, do que é familiar.

Como atletas profissionais. Você já reparou quantos Juniors existem na

Liga profissional do Beisebol? É para distingui-los dos seus pais no Hall da

Fama. Os Zaqueiros - a mesma coisa. Mas eu me pergunto o que atraiu Bella à

um banco de investimento, considerando seus anos de adolescência de

pequena criminalidade.

— O dinheiro. Eu queria uma carreira onde eu sabia que iria ganhar bastante dinheiro.

Eu levanto minhas sobrancelhas.

— Sério?

Ela olha para mim com conhecimento.

— Você estava esperando algo mais nobre?

— Sim, eu acho que estava.

Seu sorriso escurece.

— A verdade é que meus pais se casaram jovens -

me tiveram muito jovens. Eles compraram o restaurante em Greenville.

Hipotecaram até os rins. Nós morávamos em cima do restaurante. Era...

pequeno... mas agradável. Seu sorriso se desvanece um pouco mais. — Meu pai morreu quando eu

tinha treze anos. Acidente de carro - motorista bêbado. Depois disso, minha mãe estava sempre ocupada. Tentando

manter o restaurante, tentando se manter em pé, sem cair em pedaços.

Quando ela para de novo, eu a puxo nos meus braços, sua testa

encostada em meu peito. E então ela continua:

— Ela quase não conseguiu nos manter acima da linha d'agua. Eu não

passei fome, ou qualquer coisa assim, mas... não foi fácil. Tudo era uma luta.

Assim, quando me disseram que eu ia ser a oradora da turma, e eu ganhei uma

bolsa integral de estudos para Wharton, eu percebi - ok - vai ser área

financeira. Eu nunca quis ser impotente ou dependente. Mesmo que eu tivesse

Jake, que era importante para mim, eu tinha que ser capaz de me sustentar,

sozinha. Agora que eu posso, tudo o que eu realmente quero fazer é cuidar da

minha mãe. Eu já perguntei a ela se viria para Nova York, mas até agora ela

disse não. Ela trabalhou toda a sua vida... Eu só quero que ela descanse.

Eu não sei o que dizer. Apesar de todos os meus comentários sarcásticos

sobre a minha família, eu tenho certeza que eu ficaria malditamente louco, se

algo acontecesse com qualquer um deles.

Eu levanto o queixo para que eu possa olhar em seus olhos. Então eu a

beijo. Depois de alguns minutos, Bella se vira. Eu envolvo meus braços ao redor

da sua cintura, e a puxo sobre mim. Eu pressiono meus lábios em seu ombro e

encosto meu rosto em seu cabelo. E mesmo que seja tecnicamente de manhã, é

assim que nós ficamos, até que ambos caímos no sono.

Todo homem saudável no mundo inteiro acorda com uma ereção. Uma

grande. Pela manhã é uma rocha. Tenho certeza de que há alguma explicação

médica para o fenômeno, mas eu gosto de pensar nisso como um pequeno

presente de Deus. A chance de começar o dia com seu pau em sua melhor e mais avançada

forma.

Não me lembro qual foi a última vez que dormi ao lado de uma mulher.

Acordar ao lado de uma, no entanto, definitivamente tem seus benefícios. E eu

estou preparado para tirar o máximo proveito deles.

Com os olhos ainda fechados, eu rolo e procuro Bella. Estou pensando em

provocá-la para que acorde, lhe dando um "bom dia" por trás. É uma forma

aceitável de despertar, pelo meu manual. Mas, quando minha mão desliza

sobre os lençóis, ele encontra apenas o espaço vazio onde ela deveria estar.

Abro os olhos, me sento e olho ao redor. Não há nenhum sinal dela.

Huh.

Eu escuto se há algum movimento no banheiro ou o som de água

corrente do chuveiro. Mas só há silêncio. Ensurdecedor, não é?

Para onde ela foi?

Minha frequência cardíaca começa a disparar com o pensamento de que

ela escapou enquanto estava dormindo. É um movimento que eu mesmo já fiz

- em várias ocasiões - mas eu nunca esperaria isso de Bella.

Estou prestes a sair da cama quando ela aparece na porta. Seu cabelo

está amarrado em um coque frouxo para cima, daquele jeito que as mulheres

sempre parecem saber fazer sem usar qualquer elástico. Ela está usando uma

camiseta cinza de Columbia - a minha camiseta cinza de Columbia - e eu

estou momentaneamente fascinado pela maneira como seus seios balançam

sob a malha, enquanto ela anda. Bella coloca a bandeja que está carregando em cima da mesa de

cabeceira.

— Bom dia.

Eu faço beicinho.

— Poderia ter sido. Por que você se levantou?

Ela ri.

— Eu estava morrendo de fome. Meu estômago estava roncando

como um ogro enjaulado. Eu estava querendo preparar um café da manhã

para nós dois, mas a única coisa que eu consegui encontrar em sua cozinha foi

cereal.

Cereal é o alimento perfeito. Eu poderia comer isso a cada refeição. E não

aquele farelo saudável de aveia-e-merda que seus pais empurram por sua

garganta abaixo. Eu apenas tenho aqueles bons: Lucky Charms, Fruity

Pebbles, e Biscoito Crocante. Meu armário é uma verdadeira miscelânea de

trigo altamente inchado com açúcar.

Eu dou de ombros.

— Eu gosto bastante.

Ela me dá uma tigela. Era Apple Sams - boa escolha. Entre mordidas,

Bella diz:

— Eu peguei uma camiseta sua. Espero que você não se importe.

Eu aprecio o café da manhã dos campeões e balanço a cabeça.

—Nem um pouco. Mas eu realmente gosto mais de você sem ela.

Veja como ela olha para baixo? Como seus lábios se curvam em um

sorriso suave? Veja a cor que nasce no seu rosto? Meu Deus - ela está corando

novamente. Depois da noite passada? Após aquela loucura de gritos e entrega?

Agora ela cora?

Adorável, certo?

Eu também penso assim.

— Eu não acho que cozinhar nua seja muito higiênico.

Eu coloco minha taça agora vazia de volta na bandeja.

— Você gosta de cozinhar? — Nos meses que trabalhamos juntos, eu aprendi muito sobre Bella,

mas ainda há mais que eu quero saber.

Ela acena com a cabeça e termina seu cereal.

— Você crescendo dentro de uma lanchonete, meio que isso recai sobre você. Culinária é uma espécie de

hobby para mim. Eu faço grandes cookies. Se conseguirmos os ingredientes

mais tarde, eu faço.

Eu sorrio diabolicamente.

— Eu adoraria comer o seu biscoito, Bella.

Ela balança a cabeça para mim.

— Por que eu tenho a sensação de que não estamos falando sobre a variedade de chocolate?

Lembre-se daquele presente matinal de Deus? Eu não posso deixá-lo ir para o lixo.

Isso seria um pecado - e eu realmente não posso ter mais nenhum.

Eu a arrasto para a cama e tiro a camiseta sobre sua cabeça.

— Porque eu não estou. Agora, sobre esse biscoito…

— Rainha de B-sete.

— Bispo G-cinco.

Jogos são divertidos.

— Cavaleiro de C- seis.

— Check.

Jogos sem roupas? Eles são muito mais divertidos. A testa de Bella sulca, enquanto ela olha para o tabuleiro de xadrez.

Este é o nosso terceiro jogo.

Quem ganhou os outros dois?

Por favor, você precisa mesmo perguntar?

Ficamos trocando histórias, enquanto nós jogamos. Eu contei a ela sobre

a vez que quebrei meu braço andando de skate, quando eu tinha doze anos.

Ela me contou sobre o dia em que ela e Rosalie tingiram a pele do seu hamster

de rosa. Contei a ela sobre o apelido que Emmett e eu demos para Alice.

(Bella beliscou meu mamilo após aquele comentário. Duro. Ela se lembrou

daquele dia no escritório, em que a chamei de "uma Alice".)

É confortável, fácil, agradável. Não tão agradável quando estamos nos

enroscando - mas bem próximo. Estamos deitados na cama, cada um do seu

lado, as nossas cabeças descansando em nossas mãos, o tabuleiro no meio.

Oh - e caso você tenha se esquecido, estamos nus.

Agora, eu sei que algumas mulheres têm problemas com seus corpos.

Talvez você ache que seu porta-malas um tenha um pouco de lixo extra?

Supere isso. Não importa. Se sua bunda está nua, mande a modéstia embora.

Homens são visuais. Nós nunca iriamos te foder, se não aguentássemos olhar

para você.

Você pode escrever isso, se quiser.

Bella não tem qualquer problema em ficar nua. Ela está definitivamente

confortável em sua própria pele. E isso é sexy - muito sexy.

— Você vai se mover, ou simplesmente queimar um buraco no tabuleiro olhando para ele?

— Não me apresse.

Eu suspiro.

— Tudo bem. Leve o tempo que você precisar. De qualquer

maneira, não há lugar para você ir. Eu deixei você encurralada.

— Eu acho que você está roubando.

Meus olhos arregalam.

— Isso dói, Bella. Estou ferido. Eu não roubo. Eu não preciso.

Ela levanta uma sobrancelha para mim.

— Você tem que ser tão pau no cu?

— Eu certamente espero um dia que sim. E falar sujo não vai te levar a

lugar nenhum. Pare de enrolar.

Ela suspira e aceita a derrota. Eu faço a minha jogada final.

— Chequemate. Quer jogar de novo?

Ela rola em seu estômago e dobra os joelhos, seus pés quase tocando a

cabeça. Meu pau tem espasmos com a visão.

—Vamos brincar de outra coisa.

Twister? Esconder o salame? Charadas Kama Sutra?

— Você tem Guitar Hero?

Se tenho Guitar Hero? A justa do nosso milênio? O mais legal videogame

de todos os tempos? Claro que sim.

— Talvez você devesse escolher outra coisa. — eu lhe digo. — Se eu

continuar a te bater assim, pode danificar o seu frágil ego feminino.

Bella olha para mim.

— Traga-o.

Sua ânsia deveria ter sido uma bandeira vermelha. Foi um massacre.

Absolutamente brutal. Ela chutou a minha bunda - a partir de uma

extremidade do apartamento até o outro.

Em minha defesa, Bella sabe tocar uma guitarra na vida real. E... ela nos

fez colocar roupas. Como posso me concentrar assim? Eu ficava tentando

pegar um vislumbre daquela bundinha suculenta que espreitava debaixo da

minha camiseta. Isso me distraiu.

Eu nunca tive uma chance.

Então, agora você deve estar se perguntando o que diabos estou fazendo,

certo?

O que significa isso que estou fazendo.

Apenas um passeio por montanha russa - sem retorno, sem repetição.

Então por que estou perdendo a minha tarde de sábado brincando de Adão e Eva com Bella?

Aqui está o negócio: Eu tenho trabalhado durante meses para conseguir

colocá-la onde está agora. Passei noite após noite sem fim querendo,

sonhando, fantasiando sobre isso.

Vamos dizer que você ficar preso em uma ilha deserta e não pode comer

por uma semana. E então, o navio de resgate finalmente aparece com um

grande prato de comida.

Você daria uma garfada e jogaria o resto fora?

Claro que não. Você iria devorar cada mordida. Devorar cada migalha.

Deixar o prato limpo.

Isso é o que eu estou fazendo. Ficar com Bella até que eu me sinta...satisfeito.

Não suponha nada mais do que isso.

Eu mencionei que Bella tem uma tatuagem? Oh yeah. Uma marca

impura. Selo vagabundo. Chame isso do que quiser. É pouco acima da curva de seu traseiro, na parte inferior

das suas costas. É uma pequena borboleta azul-turquesa.

É saboroso. Estou rastreando com a minha língua agora.

— Deus, Edward...

Depois da desgraça no Guitar Hero, Bella decidiu que queria tomar um

banho. E conseguiu isso - ela perguntou se eu queria ir primeiro.

Boba, garota boba.

Como se tomar banho sozinha fosse uma possibilidade.

Eu me levanto e a provoco por trás. Ela é mais quente do que a porra da

água que bate de todos os lados. Eu afasto seu cabelo para o lado, enquanto

faço a festa em seu pescoço delicioso. Minha voz é rouca quando digo a ela:

—Abra suas pernas para mim, Bella.

Ela faz.

— Mais.

Ela faz de novo.

Dobro os joelhos e deslizo meu pau em casa. Jesus. Faz duas horas que eu

estava dentro dela assim. Um tempo fodidamente longo - uma vida.

Nós gememos juntos. Seus seios estão lisos com o sabonete, enquanto

deslizo meus dedos em seus mamilos, e brinco com eles da maneira que eu sei

que a faz ronronar. Ela deixa cair a cabeça no meu ombro, e coça as unhas até

minhas coxas. Eu assobio com a sensação e aumento mais o ritmo.

Em seguida, ela se inclina para frente, dobrando a cintura e apoiando as

mãos contra os azulejos. Eu cubro com a minha, entrelaçando os dedos juntos. Eu bombeio dentro e

fora sem pressa. Eu beijo suas costas, seus ombros, sua orelha.

— Você é boa pra caralho, Bella.

Sua cabeça revira, e ela geme:

— Deus, você é tão... duro... tão grande.

Essa frase?

Ouvir essa frase é o sonho de todo homem que já viveu.

Eu não me importo se você é um monge maldito, você quer ouvir.

Sim, eu já ouvi isso antes. Mas vindo de Bella - com aquela voz doce - é

como se eu estivesse ouvindo pela primeira vez.

E então ela está implorando.

— Mais duro, Edward... por favor.

Eu faço o que ela pede com um gemido. Deixo uma mão na parede e

levo a outra até o clitóris, de modo que cada vez que eu avanço, ela resiste

contra meus dedos. Ela geme com o contato.

Então, ela é exigente

— Mais duro, Edward. Me fode forte.

Seu comando atinge meus ouvidos, eu a agarro, como se o telhado

desabasse em um incêndio furioso. Eu a empurro mais, até que ela está presa

contra a parede, seu rosto descansando sobre o azulejo frio. Eu bato duro e

rápido. Os gritos de Bella ecoam nas paredes, e chegamos em uma sincronia perfeita.

É longo, intenso e absolutamente glorioso.

À medida que o prazer diminui, ela se vira e envolve seus braços em

volta do meu pescoço, me beijando lentamente. Em seguida, sua cabeça está no

meu peito, e estamos juntos sob o jato. Eu não posso manter a admiração longe

da minha voz quando digo:

— Deus, cada vez fica melhor.

Ela ri.

— Você também acha? Eu pensei que só eu estava sentindo. — Ela

olha para mim, morde o lábio, e afasta o meu cabelo molhado para trás dos meus olhos. É um gesto simples.

Mas há tanta emoção por trás dele. Seu toque é suave, o olhar em seus olhos, tão carinhosos, como se eu

fosse a coisa mais maravilhosa que ela já viu. Como se eu fosse algum tipo de... tesouro.

Normalmente, um olhar como esse teria me feito abaixar e correr até a saída mais próxima.

Mas, quando eu olho para o rosto de Bella, uma mão segurando sua

cintura, a outra acariciando o seu cabelo, eu não quero correr. E não quero

nem desviar meu olhar. E não quero nunca deixá-la ir.

— Não... Eu sinto isso também.

Eu não estou chateando você com esses detalhes sórdidos, estou?

Eu poderia encurtar essa coisa toda, simplesmente dizendo: Bella e eu transamos

por todo fim de semana explodindo nossos cérebros para fora.

Mas isso não é realmente divertido.

E não iria lhe dar a imagem completa. Ao pegar o caminho mais longo, você tem todos os fatos.

E uma visão panorâmica de todos os nossos pequenos

momentos. Momentos que pareciam bobos e insignificantes na época. Mas

agora que estou gripado, elas são as únicas coisas que eu consigo pensar.

A cada minuto de cada dia.

Você já ficou com uma musica presa na sua cabeça? Claro que você

ficou, todo mundo já passou por isso. E talvez seja uma bela canção, talvez seja

até mesmo a sua favorita. Mas ainda é chato, não é?

É meia boca.

Porque você não quer apenas ouvi-la em seu cérebro - você quer ouvir no rádio, ou ao vivo

em um show. Repetindo em sua mente é apenas uma imitação barata. Um

maldito lembrete irônico que você não é capaz de ouvir a coisa real.

Você vê para onde estou indo com isso?

Não se preocupe, você vai ver.

Agora, onde eu estava? Isso, na noite de sábado.

— Este é o travesseiro perfeito.

Nós acabamos de pedir comida - Italiana - e nós estamos esperando chegar.

Bella está sentada no meu sofá, em meio a um oásis de travesseiros e

cobertores. E ela está segurando um travesseiro no colo.

— O travesseiro perfeito?

— Sim. — ela diz. — Eu sou muito exigente, quando se trata de

travesseiros. E este é perfeito. Não é muito baixo, não é muito inchado. Não é

muito duro, nem muito mole.

Eu sorrio.

— É bom saber, Cachinhos Dourados.

Nós decidimos assistir a um filme. Essa invenção de alugar filmes direto

na tv a cabo é a segunda maior invenção do nosso tempo. A primeira, é claro, é

a TV de tela grande. Eu me levanto para pegar o controle remoto,

enquanto Bella pesca algo da sua bolsa no chão.

Já mencionei que ainda estamos nus?

Nós estamos. Completamente. É libertador.

Diversão garantida.

Todas as partes boas são fáceis de alcançar. E a vista é fantástica.

Quando eu retorno para o sofá, um perfume agora familiar assalta

minhas narinas. Doce e florido. Açúcar e primavera. Olho para Bella e a

encontro esfregando a loção em seus braços. Eu agarro a embalagem da mão

dela, como um cachorro mordendo um osso.

— O que é isso?

Eu levo a garrafa até o meu nariz e inspiro profundamente, em seguida,

caio para trás contra os travesseiros com um gemido satisfeito.

Bella ri.

— Não é perfume. É hidratante. Eu não sabia que vencer uma disputa, deixasse a pele tão seca.

Eu olho para a embalagem. Baunilha e lavanda. Eu puxo outra profunda fungada.

— Cheira como você. Toda vez que você está perto de mim, você

cheira a... como um buquê de flores brilhante, com açúcar mascavo por cima.

Ela ri novamente.

— Ah, Edward, eu não sabia que você era um poeta.

William Shakespeare ficaria tão ciumento.

— É comestível?

Ela faz uma careta.

— Não.

Isso é ruim. Eu teria derramado sobre a minha comida como um rico

molho holandês. Acho que vou ter que saboreá-lo em Bella.

Agora que pensei nisso - está é a melhor opção.

— Eles fazem para banho de espuma também. Já que você gosta tanto,

eu vou conseguir um.

É a primeira referência que ela fez sobre uma próxima vez. Um gancho

para alguma data posterior. Um futuro. Ao contrário do meu passado

trepar/fugir, a sugestão de um segundo round com Bella não me enche com

indiferença ou irritação. Ao invés disso, estou ansioso - animado - com essa

perspectiva.

Eu fico olhando para ela por um momento, absorvendo o prazer

estranho que é apenas ficar olhando para ela. Eu poderia fazer disso uma

profissão integral, apenas olhar Bella Swan.

— Então — ela pergunta: — que filme decidimos assistir?

Ela se instala contra mim, e meu braço vai naturalmente ao seu redor.

— Eu estava pensando em 'Coração Valente'.

— Ugh. O que há com esse filme? Por que todos os homens são viciados nele?

— Ah, pela mesma razão que as mulheres estão obcecadas com o 'Odiário de uma paixão'.

Isso é o que você estava querendo sugerir, certo?

Ela sorri maliciosamente, e eu sei que acertei.

— O Diário de Uma Paixão é romântico.

— É muito gay.

Ela me bate no rosto com o travesseiro 'perfeito'.

— É doce.

— É repugnante. Eu tenho amigos que são homossexuais daqueles

exagerados - e até eles acham esse filme muito gay.

Ela suspira sonhadora.

— É uma história de amor, uma linda história de amor. A maneira como

todos tentavam mantê-los separados. Mas então, anos mais tarde, eles se

encontraram novamente. Foi o destino.

Eu reviro os olhos.

— O destino? Por favor. O maldito destino de um conto de fadas, querida. E

o resto da história é uma fogueira de besteira também. Na vida real não é assim que funciona.

— Mas isso é...

— É por isso que a taxa de divórcios é tão alta. Porque filmes como esse não dão às

mulheres expectativas razoáveis. E o mesmo vale para romances. Alice praticamente arrancou a

cabeça de Jasper para fora uma vez, porque ele pegou emprestado uma das

minhas Playboys. No entanto, a cada verão, lá está a anã deitada na praia com aqueles livrinhos

com caras musculosos e desnudos na capa, cobertos de pornô suave.

Sim, eu disse, "pornô".

Isso é o que é aquilo. E não é nem mesmo um bom pornô:

""Ele virou seu peito, enquanto sua masculinidade abria as pétalas em prantos de seu centro.""

Quem fode falando isso?

— Gente de verdade não pensa como Nolan ou Niles ou qualquer que seja o inferno do nome do babaca.

— Noah.

— E que homem iria construir um quarto em sua casa para uma garotaque fodeu

sua vida? Que homem vai esperar anos para que a mesma garota

apareça em sua porta, sabendo que ela estava com outra pessoa? Ele não é

homem.

— O que ele é?

— Uma vagina grande e peluda, que nunca foi depilada.

Isso foi muito bruto?

Fiquei com medo de que fosse.

Até Bella cobrir a boca com as mãos e cair no sofá, convulsionando seu

corpo, o riso explodindo para fora.

— Oh... meu... Deus. Você é tão... porco. Onde... Onde você mesmo arruma essas coisas?

Eu dou de ombros.

— Eu chamo as coisas pelo que eu vejo. Eu não vou pedir desculpas por isso.

Sua risada morre, mas o sorriso ainda está lá.

— Ok, sem Diário de uma Paixão.

—Obrigado. —

Então seu rosto inteiro se ilumina.

— Oohh, que tal assistirmos 'Âncora:

A Lenda de Ron Burgundy'?

— Você gosta de Will Ferrell?

— Você está brincando? Você já viu 'Escorregando para a Glória'?É um dos

meus favoritos. — E aquela parte que eles estão patinando?

Clássico.

Ela mexe as sobrancelhas para mim e cita fielmente:

— Você tem um pouco de sorvete para acalmar essa queimadura desagradável?

Eu ri.

— Deus, eu te am...

E então eu me sufoco.

E começo a tossir.

E limpo a minha garganta.

— Eu te amo... esse filme. — Eu mexo com o controle remoto, e me deitono sofá

enquanto começa os traillers.

Ok - não fiquem enlouquecidos comigo agora. Vamos apenas nos

acalmar por um segundo, não é? Foi um simples erro. Um deslize da língua.

Nada mais.

Minha língua estava ficando muito destreinada ultimamente, então eu

acho que estou perdoado.

Depois de comer, continuamos assistindo Ron Burgundy, encostados um

contra o outro no sofá, ela de costas contra meu peito. Meu rosto está em seu

cabelo novamente, inalando o perfume que eu me tornei viciado. Eu entro e

saio do cochilo. A risada de Bella vibra contra o meu peito enquanto ela

pergunta baixinho:

— É isso que você pensou de mim?

— Mmmm?

— Quando eu comecei na empresa. Você pensou que eu era uma — mulher de escorpião?

Ela está se referindo a uma fala de Will Ferrell que acabou de soar no filme.

Eu sorrio sonolento.

— Eu... quando eu a vi pela primeira vez naquele dia na sala de conferência,

isso bateu bem na minha bunda. Depois disso, eu apenas sabia que nada voltaria a ser igual.

Ela deve ter gostado da minha resposta. Porque um minuto depois, ela

esfregou seus quadris para trás contra mim. E meu pau meio-ereto deslizou

entre as bochechas da bunda dela.

Não importa o quão exausto um cara esteja - ele poderia ter apenas

voltado de um trabalho com um turno de trinta e cinco horas transportando

sacos de areia pelas fronteiras estaduais - que esse movimento sempre, sempre

vai acordá-lo.

Meus lábios encontram o caminho até o seu pescoço enquanto minha mão desliza

pelo seu estômago.

— Deus, Bella. Eu não consigo parar... de querer você.

Está ficando meio ridículo, não é?

Eu sinto sua respiração travar. Ela se vira para me encarar, e nossos lábios se

encontram. Mas, antes de ir mais longe, a minha curiosidade leva a

melhor, e eu me afasto.

— O que você pensou de mim quando nos conhecemos?

Seus olhos sobem até o teto enquanto pensa na resposta. Então ela sorri.

— Bem... naquela primeira noite no REM, eu pensei que você fosse... letal. Você

apenas irradiava sexo e charme. — Seus dedos traçam meus lábios e

sobrancelhas. — Aquele sorriso, seus olhos, eles realmente deviam ser

proibidos. Foi a única vez em todos os meus anos com Jake, que eu queria ser solteira.

Uau.

— E, em seguida, no escritório eu ouvi as secretárias falando sobre você.Como você

tinha uma garota diferente a cada semana. Mas depois de um tempo... Vi que havia muito

mais em você. Você é brilhante e engraçado. Você é protetor e carinhoso. Você brilha

tanto, Edward. Tudo que você faz - como você pensa, as coisas que você diz, a maneira

como você se move - me... cega. Eu me sinto sortuda..., só de estar perto de você.

Estou sem palavras.

Se qualquer outra mulher me dissesse isso, eu concordaria com ela. Eu

diria que ela realmente tinha sorte em estar comigo - porque eu sou o melhor

do melhor. Não há ninguém melhor. Mas vindo de Bella? De alguém cuja

mente eu invejo, cuja opinião eu realmente admiro? Eu apenas... não tenho

palavras.

Então, mais uma vez, eu deixei minhas ações falar.

Minha boca pressiona contra a dela, e a minha língua implora para

entrar. Mas quando eu tento rolar nos dois sobre o sofá, Bella tem outras ideias. Ela me

empurra sobre os ombros até que eu esteja deitado. Em seguida, ela

move a boca sobre meu queixo e o meu pescoço, queimando uma trilha no

meu peito e estômago. Eu engulo em seco.

Ela segura o meu pau na mão e bombeia lentamente, e eu já estou duro

como aço. Eu já estava duro no minuto que ela começou a falar.

— Jesus, Bella... — Eu mantenho meus olhos abertos, e a observo, enquanto ela molha os

lábios, abre a boca, e me desliza para dentro. — Porra... — Ela tem todo o meu

comprimento até o fundo e suga com força, enquanto se afasta lentamente.

Então, ela faz isso de novo.

Eu sou uma espécie de conhecedor de boquetes. Para um cara, esse é o

tipo mais conveniente de sexo. Sem barulho, pouca bagunça. Se alguma de

vocês ai fora nunca fez um, eu vou contar um pequeno segredo. Uma vez que

o pau de um cara está realmente em sua boca, ele vai estar muito feliz,

realmente não importa o que você faz com ele depois. Dito isto, há certos

movimentos que tornam isso melhor.

Bella me bombeia com a mão, enquanto aumenta a sucção na ponta com

a sua pequena boca quente.

Isso, por exemplo.

Ela gira a língua ao redor da cabeça como se estivesse lambendo um

pirulito. Onde diabos ela aprendeu isso? Eu lamento impotente, e aperto as

almofadas no sofá. Ela me leva por todo o caminho até sua garganta uma vez,

depois outra vez. Em seguida, ela muda para bombear curta e rapidamente,

com a boca e a mão.

É magnífico. Fui chupado pela melhor delas. E eu juro por Deus, Bella

Swan tem a técnica de uma estrela pornô. Eu tento me segurar, consciente de que esta é realmente a

primeira vez, mas é difícil. E, em seguida, suas mãos estão sob mim - na minha bunda - me

levantando. Ela orienta os meus quadris para trás e para frente, me

empurrando para dentro e para fora de sua boca. Santo Deus. Ela remove as

mãos, mas meus quadris continuam a se mover em golpes rasos e curtos.

Estou perto de me perder - mas eu sempre aviso antes. E se um cara não

avisá-la? Dispense ele rapidamente. Ele é um maldito idiota.

— Bella... baby, eu vou... se você não se mover agora... Deus, eu vou... —

As palavras são incoerentes, aparentemente além da minha capacidade no

momento. Ainda assim, eu acho que ela tem a ideia.

Mas ela não se afastou. Ela não para. Eu olho para baixo no momento em

que Bella abre os olhos e olha para mim. E isso é tudo o que preciso. É o

momento que eu fantasiava, desde que a vi pela primeira vez. Aqueles grandes

olhos castanhos de corça olhando para mim, enquanto meu pau desliza entre

seus lábios perfeitos. Com um gemido com seu nome, eu encho sua boca com

um fluxo pulsante. Bella geme e leva tudo, engolindo avidamente.

Depois do que parece uma eternidade, eu começo a retornar.

Você sabe quando você sai de uma Jacuzzi? Como seus membros estão igual a uma

gelatina? Sim - esse sou eu. Agora.

Eu estou respirando com dificuldade e sorrindo como o idiota do

vilarejo, enquanto a levanto pelos ombros, e a beijo profundamente. Alguns

homens tem nojo em beijar uma mulher, cuja boca eles acabaram de gozar

dentro. Eu não sou um deles.

— Como diabos você aprendeu a dar um boquete desse?

Bella ri com minha voz maravilhada, enquanto se escancara em cima de mim.

— Rosalie namorou esse cara na faculdade. Ele curtia realmente uma pornografia.

Ele costumava deixar filmes em nosso dormitório o tempo todo. E,

de vez em quando... Eu assistia.

A próxima vez que eu ver Rosalie, Me lembre de cair de joelhos

e beijar a bunda dela.

Depois que o filme acabou, Bella e eu decidimos ver a maratona completa

Will Ferrell.

Estamos a meio caminho do filme 'Escorregando para a Gloria',

quando meu telefone toca. Nós ainda estamos no sofá, deitados

confortavelmente lado a lado, e eu realmente não sinto vontade de me

levantar. Ou falar com alguém que não esteja atualmente nesse quarto, a titulo

de esclarecimento.

Deixei a secretária eletrônica atender.

A voz de Sam enche a sala, gritando sobre o som de batidas de música em segundo plano:

— Edward! Cara, atenda! Onde diabos você está? — Ele faz uma pausa por um momento, e eu

estou supondo que ele percebeu que eu não vou atender. — Você tem que sair

hoje à noite, cara! Eu estou no Club sessenta e nove, e há alguém aqui que quer te ver.

Isso não parece promissor. Eu começo a me sentar, meus instintos

cromossomo Y me dizendo para desligar a máquina.

Agora.

Mas eu não sou rápido o suficiente. E uma voz feminina sensual sai da Caixa de Pandora.

—Edwwwwwaarrrdd.. é Staaaacey. Eu senti sua falta, baby. Eu quero ter outro

momento no táxi. Lembra daquela noite em que eu chupava seu pau tão for...

Minha mão bate forte no botão de desligar.

Então eu olho de soslaio para Bella. Seu rosto está congelado na TV, com

uma expressão indecifrável.

Eu provavelmente deveria dizer alguma coisa.

Que porra que devo dizer? ""Desculpe, uma das garotas que abandonei me ligou? ""Nah, por alguma razão,

eu não acho que ela iria levar isso muito bem.

Ela senta-se rigidamente.

— Eu provavelmente deveria ir.

Merda. Sam filho da puta.

Bella se levanta, segurando meu travesseiro fechado contra ela, se cobrindo.

Bem, isso não é um bom sinal. Uma hora atrás, ela estava empurrando a

sua bunda contra mim.

Agora ela não quer nem mesmo que eu olhe.

Porra.

Ela passa por mim em direção ao quarto. Mesmo com o meu estômago

revirando, não posso deixar de admirar a beleza de seu traseiro apertado

quando ela passa.

Previsivelmente, meu pau brota como Drácula subindo do seu caixão.

Quando eu tinha dez anos, tivemos um cão. Ele trepava com tudo e

qualquer coisa - da perna das visitas, até a cama de dossel dos meus pais. Ele

era insaciável. Meus pais estavam sempre mortificados com sua companhia.

Mas agora eu percebo que ele realmente não era um cão ruim. Não era culpa dele.

Eu sinto sua dor, Fido. Eu suspiro. E me levanto para acompanhar Bella. Até o momento que eu

entro no quarto, a saia está em seu corpo e sua blusa abotoada. Ela não olha

para mim quando eu caminho para dentro

— Bella...

— Você sabe onde está meu outro sapato? — Seus olhos olham para o

chão, a cama - em qualquer lugar, menos para mim.

— Bella...

— Talvez esteja debaixo da cama. — Ela se ajoelha.

— Você não vai embora.

Ela não olha para cima.

— Eu não quero atrapalhar os seus planos.

Quem tem planos? O único plano que eu tinha era devorar o buffet

suculento entre suas coxas.

Novamente.

— Eu não...

— Está tudo bem, Edward. Você sabe, isso foi muito bom...

Bom? Ela chama o que fizemos ontem à noite e durante todo o dia - no

quarto, na cozinha, no chuveiro, contra a parede do corredor... "bom"? Ela está

brincando porra?

Ela deve ter visto o olhar no meu rosto, porque ela para no meio da frase

e levanta uma sobrancelha.

— Eu sinto muito, foi o adjetivo errado? Eu insultei o seu frágil ego masculino?

Eu gaguejo, indignado:

— Bem... sim.

— Que palavra você prefere?

A título de informação - eu ainda estou nu, e se a postura do meu pau

serve para indicar alguma coisa, não é preciso ser Einstein para descobrir o

que eu realmente prefiro fazer no momento.

— Estupendo? Transcendente? Incomparável? — Eu pontuo cada

palavra com um passo predatório em sua direção.

Ela combina o meu impulso para frente com passos nervosos para trás,

até que sua bunda bate contra a minha cômoda. Eu sorrio para ela.

— Você tem uma pós-graduação na faculdade de negócios de maior prestígio no país,

Bella. Minha honra exige que você venha com alguma coisa, qualquer coisa,

melhor do que "bom".

Ela olha para o meu peito um minuto. Então ela olha nos meus olhos. Ela

parece séria.

— Eu deveria ir.

Ela tenta passar por mim, mas eu agarro seu braço e a puxo de volta.

—Eu não quero que você vá.

Não - não me pergunte o porquê.

Eu não vou responder.

Agora não.

Eu só estou focado aqui - e ela. O resto não importa. Ela olha para a minha mão

em seu braço e depois para mim.

— Edward...

— Não me deixe, Bella. — Eu me aproximo, e a sento sobre a cômoda,

me encaixando entre suas pernas. — Fique. — beijo seu pescoço e mordo

sua orelha. Ela treme. Eu sussurro — Fica comigo, Bella. — Eu olho nos olhos

dela. — Por favor.

Ela morde o lábio. Então sorri lentamente.

— Ok.

Eu sorrio de volta. E, em seguida, minha boca está na dela. O beijo é

longo, lento e profundo. Eu empurro a saia para cima, roçando a pele de suas

coxas com os meus dedos. Ela ainda não está usando calcinha.

Você tem que amar um acesso fácil.

Eu me ajoelho na frente dela.

— Edward...? — É metade pergunta, metade gemido.

— Shhh. Se eu vou tentar um melhor que 'bom' eu preciso me concentrar.

E não há uma única palavra coerente entre nós pelo resto da noite.

CADA super-herói tem um esconderijo - um santuário.

Pelo menos, todos os bons tem.

Eu tenho um também.

Minha própria Bat Caverna pessoal.

É onde a mágica acontece. Onde eu construí a lenda que é a minha carreira.

Meu escritório em casa.

É um paraíso masculino. Uma zona livre de buceta - no bom sentido.

Cada indivíduo deve ter um.

Eu mesmo decorei o meu - cada peça, cada detalhe. Se o meu carro é o

meu bebê, este quarto é o meu primogênito. Meu orgulho e alegria.

Piso de mogno, tapetes orientais artesanais, sofás inglês de couro. Uma

lareira de pedra e estantes com prateleiras em fileiras na parede. Atrás da

minha mesa há uma janela enorme, que oferece uma vista impagável da

cidade. E no canto uma mesa de jogos, onde encontro os rapazes, e bebemos

uísque envelhecido, fumamos charutos cubanos, e jogamos poker, uma vez

por mês.

É a única vez que Jasper tem permissão para sair e jogar.

Eu estou na minha mesa, com minha cueca boxer, trabalhando no meu

laptop. É o que eu faço todas as tardes de domingo.

Bella?

Não - ela ainda está aqui. Mas depois da nossa foda bombástica na

última noite, eu percebi que deveria deixá-la dormir um pouco e recarregar

as baterias. Cancelei o almoço com a minha mãe e desmarquei o jogo de basquete com os garotos.

E agora eu estou olhando para a versão final do

contrato, quando uma voz sonolenta me chama da porta.

— Hey.

Eu olho para cima e sorrio.

— Oi.

Ela está usando mais uma das minhas camisetas - a preta do Metallica.

Ela vai além de seus joelhos. Isso e o cabelo despenteado de sono a fazem

parecer doce, mas sexy. Sedutora. Comparado com Bella, o trabalho não é mais

tão apetitoso.

Ela passa a mão pelos seus cabelos, enquanto seus olhos varrem a sala.

— Este é um belo escritório, Edward. De tirar o fôlego.

Bella é o tipo de mulher que valoriza a importância de um espaço de

trabalho inspirador.

Se você quer ser um vencedor, você precisa de um escritório que diz que você já é um.

— Obrigado. É o meu lugar favorito no apartamento.

— Eu posso ver o porquê.

Ela pega um porta-retrato de uma das prateleiras e mostra para mim.

— Quem é esta?

É uma foto minha e de Mackenzie na praia no verão passado. Ela me

enterrou até o pescoço na areia.

— Minha sobrinha, Mackenzie.

Ela olha para a foto e sorri.

— Ela é adorável. Eu aposto que ela te adora.

— Sim, ela adora. E eu realmente corto minha mão para ela, se ela me pedir,

por que ela merece. Eu adoraria que você a conhecesse um dia.

Bella não hesita.

— Eu realmente gostaria disso.

Ela caminha até a minha cadeira e se empoleira no meu joelho. Eu me

inclino até encontrar seus lábios - minha língua dirigindo profundamente na

sua boca, que agora eu conheço tão bem.

Ela se aconchega de volta contra o meu peito nu.

— Você é tão quente.— Ela repousa a cabeça no meu ombro e olha para o meu

computador. — No que você está trabalhando?

Eu suspiro.

— Este acordo com Jarvis Technologies.

Jarvis é uma empresa de comunicação. Eles estão querendo adquirir uma

subsidiária banda larga via satélite.

Eu esfrego os olhos.

— Problemas?

Eu geralmente sou um lobo solitário quando se trata de negócios. Eu não

confio - Eu não compartilho. Minha opinião é a única que conta. Mas

conversar com Bella sobre o negócio é como falar comigo. Eu estou realmente

interessado em ouvir o que ela tem a dizer.

— Yeah. O CEO é só cérebro e nada de bolas. Eu tenho o negócio perfeito alinhado,

mas ele não vai puxar o gatilho. Ele está nervoso sobre o risco.

Seu dedo traça o meu queixo.

— Toda aquisição tem riscos. Você tem que mostrar a ele que a recompensa vale a pena.

— Isso é o que eu estou tentando fazer.

Ela dispara então.

— Você sabe, eu tenho algo que poderia ajudá-lo. Um dos meus antigos colegas de

estudo da Wharton, elaborou uma apresentação para um novo modelo de avaliação. Se

você fizer isso, e os números forem sólidos, isso deve ser o suficiente para

convencer Jarvis a dar o salto.

Estou começando a pensar que o cérebro de Bella me excita quase tanto quanto sua bunda.

Quase.

— Está no pen drive na minha bolsa. Eu vou buscar para você.

Quando ela impulsiona para sair, eu a seguro pela camisa, e puxo de

volta para baixo no meu colo - então não há nenhuma maneira que ela possa

perder aquele tesão perpétuo.

Estou sempre de prontidão agora. Meus braços

envolvem a sua cintura, prendendo-a. Minha boca contra sua orelha.

— Antes de chegarmos lá, há algo que eu quero fazer primeiro.

Há diversão em sua voz quando ela pergunta:

— O que você quer fazer, Edward?

Eu me levanto, varrendo tudo da minha mesa, e a deito.

— Você.

Passamos o resto do dia trabalhando. E falando. E rindo. Eu digo a Bella

sobre Mackenzie e sobre os palavrões que tenho que colocar dinheiro na Jarra,

e que está secando todas as minhas economias. Ela me falou mais sobre crescer

em Forks e a lanchonete dos seus pais.

Almoçamos na varanda.

Está frio, então Bella senta no meu colo para se aquecer e me alimenta com os dedos.

Não me lembro de nenhuma vez que me diverti tanto. E não estamos

nem mesmo trepando agora.

Vai entender.

Já passou das dez. Estamos nos preparando para deitar. Bella está no chuveiro.

Sozinha.

Ela pegou minha navalha e me expulsou. Ao contrário das mulheres, os

caras não precisam de privacidade. Não há nenhuma função corporal que um

homem não faça na frente de uma plateia.

Nós não temos nenhuma vergonha.

Mas seja como for, se Bella precisa do seu espaço, ela vai tê-lo. Eu me

mantenho ocupado enquanto espero por ela. Eu troco os lençóis. Tiro a caixa

de preservativos da minha gaveta - para ter um acesso mais fácil.

Então, meu coração afunda. E se pudesse, meu pau ia chorar.

A caixa está vazia.

— Foda.

— Exatamente os meus pensamentos. Grandes mentes pensam da mesma forma.

Eu me viro com a voz de Bella. Ela está na porta, com uma mão no

quadril, a outra apoiada no batente da porta.

Ela está espetacular, maravilhosamente nua.

Sua virilha ainda mais curta do que antes - apenas um sussurro de cachos escuros.

Doce Cristo.

Eu continuo esperando o momento em que o corpo de Bella não vai me

interessar mais. Quando eu sentir que ali já deu. Até agora, é exatamente o oposto.

É como... comer lagosta. Se você nunca comeu, você pensa: — Eh, talvez.

— Mas uma vez que você provou? Apenas a chance de comê-la novamente já

deixa você com água na boca, como um maldito rio Mississippi. Porque agora

você sabe como fodidamente deliciosa que aquilo realmente é. Mesmo apenas o pensamento dela... Deus.

Eu posso acabar sendo o primeiro homem na história capaz de me masturbar sem me tocar.

_Olha, mamãe - sem as mãos._

Ela caminha em minha direção, envolve seus braços em volta do meu

pescoço e me beija lentamente, sua língua saindo para traçar meu lábio

inferior , fazendo aquele caminho absolutamente sexy. Eu me forço a recuar.

— Bella, espere... nós não podemos.

Sua mão desliza na minha cueca boxer, em volta do meu pau já duro. Ela

dá algumas bombeadas.

— Acho que alguém discorda de você.

Eu pressiono minha testa na dela. Minha voz soa estrangulada.

— Não...Quero dizer, estamos sem. Preservativos. Eu... hum... — Eu coloco minha mão

sobre a dela, parando seus movimentos, então eu vou ser capaz de amarrar

algumas palavras juntas que realmente faça sentido. — Eu tenho que ir até a

loja na esquina e pegar mais... e então... Deus, então eu vou te foder a noite toda.

Bella olha para baixo e engole em seco. Sua voz é baixa.

— Ou nós poderíamos... não... utilizá-los.

— O quê?

Eu nunca fui sem camisinha. Nunca. Nem mesmo durante os meus anos

como quase um adolescente. Eu sempre amei muito meu pau...muito, muito

para vê-lo murchar e cair.

— Estou tomando pílula, Edward. E Jake... ele é um monte de coisas, mas

ele nunca me traiu. Você já fez o... teste?

Claro que eu fiz. Uma vez por mês, desde o tempo que me lembro. É uma obrigação

com o meu estilo de vida. Um risco ocupacional, você poderia dizer.

Minha voz praticamente guincha.

— Yeah. eu... Eu fiz. Eu estou bem. Mas… você tem certeza?

Já me ofereceram um monte de coisas na cama. Todo tipo de engenhoca

bizarra e brinquedinho que você possa imaginar.

Não.

Alguns você provavelmente não pode.

Foder sem proteção nunca foi um deles. Não é inteligente ou seguro. A mulher pode

dizer que ela está tomando pílula, mas

como você vai realmente saber? As pessoas podem dizer que estão limpas, mas

eu não acredito nelas. Isso exigiria confiança.

E a confiança nunca foi um fator que existiu na minha vida sexual.

Não se trata de compartilhar - de conhecer alguém e deixá-las me

conhecer. Trata-se de sair e comer uma garota nesse processo. E adeus.

— Eu quero sentir você, Edward. Eu quero que você me faça sentir. Eu não

quero... nada entre nós.

Eu olho em seus olhos. O jeito que ela está olhando para mim... é

exatamente como ela fez depois do nosso banho ontem. Como se ela estivesse

me dando alguma coisa - um presente. Isso é apenas para mim. Apenas para

mim. E é ela. Porque ela confia em mim, tem fé em mim, acredita em mim.

E você sabe o quê?

Eu não quero jamais que Bella me olhe de outra maneira.

— Bella, estes últimos dois dias com você têm sido incríveis. Eu nunca...

Eu apenas nunca... — Eu nem sei como descrever o que estou sentindo. Eu não

tenho nenhuma ideia de como falar isso para ela. Eu sempre tive na minha vida uma grande

capacidade em me comunicar. Ser capaz de verbalizar uma ideia. Descrever um plano.

Mas, neste momento, as palavras são lamentavelmente inadequadas.

Então eu a agarro pelos braços e a arrasto contra mim. Ela geme de

surpresa ou emoção - Eu não tenho certeza qual. Sua língua afiada contra a

minha, e suas mãos puxam o meu cabelo. De alguma forma, acabamos na

cama, lado a lado, boca coladas, a minha boxer no chão. Minha mão desliza

sobre seus seios, até seu estômago, e entre as suas pernas.

Eu gemo

— Porra, Bella, você já está tão molhada.

E ela está. Eu mal a toquei e ela está gotejando por mim.

Jesus.

Eu nunca quis alguém ou alguma coisa, tanto quanto eu quero ela neste momento.

Ela morde meu pescoço enquanto eu deslizo meus dedos dentro. Sua vagina se

fecha em torno deles como uma maldita luva, e ambos gememos alto.

Então as mãos de Bella estão em mim, em cima de mim. Segurando

minhas bolas, acariciando meu pau, arranhando meu peito e minhas costas.

Eu rolo ela debaixo de mim. Eu preciso dela - agora. Eu provoco sua

entrada com o meu pau, revestindo a ponta com seu doce creme. Calor rola

para fora dela, com ela. Ela é como um fogo - me chamando, me puxando

para dentro, e eu empurro para dentro lentamente, mas é como um punho, e

meus olhos caem fechados na porra de um êxtase perfeito.

Ela está nua, desprotegida, tudo ao meu redor. Ela me faz sentir... mais.

Molhado, mais quente, mais apertado. Mais em todos os sentidos. É

inacreditável. Bella agarra minha bunda, amassando e massageando e me pedindo mais

profundo. Mas eu puxo todo o caminho para fora, apenas para que eu possa

deslizar para trás novamente.

Cristo Todo-Poderoso.

Eu defino o ritmo. Não é lento ou doce ou suave. É brutal e quente, e fodidamente incrível.

Gemidos agudos escapam dos seus lábios entreabertos. Então, minha

boca está na dela novamente, cortando. E nós estamos segurando um no outro,

desesperado e rude.

Como se fosse a primeira vez. Como se fosse a última vez.

Ela está enrolada em volta de mim em todos os sentidos. Sua vagina

envolve o meu pau, suas pernas cercam minha cintura, e seus braços cercam

meu pescoço - tudo embrulhado apertado, como um vício requintado. E eu

estou enterrando nela, querendo estar mais perto, precisando estar mais

profundo. Deus, eu poderia rastejar para dentro dela, se eu pudesse e nunca

mais querer sair.

As mãos de Bella encontram a minha. Nossos dedos se juntam, e eu

seguro firme, unindo nossas mãos sobre a sua cabeça. Nossas testas se tocam -

a cada suspiro, cada respiração misturando e confundindo. Seus quadris se

movem com o meu, como o fluxo do oceano. Frente e para trás. Em uma

unidade frenética. Juntos.

Nossos olhos bloqueiam um no outro.

— Deus, Edward... não pare... por favor, não pare nunca.

Eu estou me afogando nela. Eu mal posso respirar. Mas de alguma forma

eu consigo responder rouco;

— Eu não vou. Eu nunca vou parar.

Eu sinto quando ela vem. Cada centímetro molhado escaldante com seu

aperto glorioso ao meu redor. E é tão bom... tão selvagemente intenso, que

quero chorar de prazer. Eu enterro meu rosto em seu pescoço, inalando-a,

devorando-a. E então eu vou com ela - em seu interior. Banhando suas

entranhas com cada impulso carnal. Corridas doces de energia elétrica fluem

através de mim, enquanto uma palavra jorra dos meus lábios uma, e outra e

outra vez:

— Bella... Bella... Bella... Bella.

É milagroso.

Após alguns momentos, nossos corpos ainda estão trêmulos. Os únicos

sons no quarto são as nossas respirações rápidas e nossos batimentos cardíacos.

Então Bella sussurra:

— Edward? Você está bem? — Eu levanto a cabeça e

encontro seus belos olhos olhando para mim com preocupação. Sua mão

segura meu rosto gentilmente. — Você está tremendo.

Alguma vez você já tentou tirar uma foto de algo muito longe? E você

olha através da lente e toda a cena é uma bolha embaçada? Então, você mexe

com o foco, você dá zoom para mais perto e mais longe. E então gira a câmera

e segundos depois - Boom - clareza instantânea.

Tudo se encaixa no lugar.

A imagem é tão clara como cristal. Isso é o que é para mim - agora - olhando para Bella. De repente, é tudo

tão óbvio. Tão malditamente claro.

Eu estou apaixonado por ela. Totalmente. Impotente. Pateticamente.

Amando.

Bella me possui. Corpo e alma.

Ela é tudo que eu penso. Ela é tudo o que eu nunca pensei que eu queria.

Ela não é perfeita - ela é perfeita para mim.

Eu faria qualquer coisa por ela.

Tudo.

Eu quero ela perto de mim, comigo. Durante todo o tempo.

Para sempre.

Não é apenas sexo. Não é apenas seu lindo corpo e sua mente brilhante.

Não é apenas que ela me faz pensar ou como ela está ansiosa em me desafiar. É

mais do que qualquer uma dessas coisas.

É tudo isso.

É ela.

Eu quebrei todas as regras malditas que já estabeleci para mim mesmo,

para ficar com ela. E não era apenas para transar com ela.

Foi para tê-la. Para mantê-la.

Como eu não vi isso antes? Como é que eu não soube disso?

— Hey. — ela me beija suavemente nos lábios. — Onde você estava? Eu

perdi você por um minuto. Você está bem?

— Eu... — Eu engoli duramente. — Bella, eu... — Eu tomo uma

respiração profunda. — Eu... Eu estou bem. — Eu sorrio e a beijo de volta. —

Eu acho que você apenas me lançou em outra dimensão.

Ela ri.

— Uau. Nunca pensei que isso iria acontecer.

Sim. - me fale sobre isso.

Sei o que você está pensando: Que porra é essa?

Se eu já descobri que estou apaixonado por Bella, e ela está obviamente

apaixonada por mim - como é que ela termina voltando com Jake falecido Black?

Excelente pergunta.

Estamos quase lá. Mas em primeiro lugar: uma aula de ciências. O que você sabe sobre sapos?

Sim. Eu disse sapos.

Você sabia que se você colocar um sapo na água fervente, ele vai pular fora?

Mas, se você colocá-lo em água fria e aquecê-la lentamente, ele vai ficar

lá dentro e ferver até a morte. Ele não vai nem tentar sair. Ele nem sabe que ele

está morrendo. Até que seja tarde demais.

Os homens são muito semelhantes aos sapos.

Eu estava assustado com a minha pequena epifania?

Claro que eu estava.

Era enorme. Uma mudança de vida. Da forma mais louca. Não há mais

histórias para contar para os caras. Não há mais noites de sábado. Mas nada

disso importava mais.

Honestamente.

Como era tarde demais. Eu já estava fervendo - por Bella.

Durante toda essa noite eu a observei dormir. E fiz planos... para nós. As

coisas que faríamos juntos, os lugares que iríamos - amanhã e no próximo fim de semana e

no próximo ano. Eu pratiquei o que eu diria, como eu confessaria

a ela meus sentimentos.

Eu imaginava a reação dela e como ela iria confessar que sentia da mesma maneira.

Foi como um filme, alguns desses filmes de mulherzinha horríveis que eu nunca iria ver.

O Playboy arrojado encontra a garota que-o-torna-prisioneiro-do-amor, e

ela simplesmente tem seu coração para sempre.

Eu deveria saber, então, que isso era bom demais para ser verdade. As melhores coisas

geralmente são: Papai Noel, o ponto G masculino, o céu - a lista é interminável.

Você vai ver.

Estamos andando pela Quinta Avenida. Em vez de desperdiçar tempo

precioso atravessando toda a cidade até o apartamento de Bella, paramos na

Saks no caminho para o trabalho, onde eu comprei para Bella um novo terno

azul Chanel. Não posso permitir que ela faça a Caminhada da Vergonha no

escritório hoje, certo?

Enquanto ela estava experimentando as roupas para mim, eu juro, me senti como a

porra de Richard Gere em 'Uma Linda Mulher'.

Bella ainda me comprou uma gravata.

Viu?

Então ela insistiu em passar pelo departamento de lingerie para

substituir a calcinha que eu tão eroticamente destruí. Eu puxei uma boa briga

por isso, mas eu perdi.

As mulheres devem saber - não usar calcinha?

Isso é mais sexy do que renda, couro, chicotes e correntes juntos.

Paramos no Starbucks e pegamos um pouco de cafeína extremamente necessária.

À medida que caminhamos para fora do café, eu puxo Bella contra

mim. Eu toco seu rosto e a beijo. Ela tem gosto de café - leve e doce. Ela afasta o

meu cabelo para trás dos meus olhos e sorri.

Eu nunca me canso de olhar para ela. Ou beijá-la.

Homem capacho?

Seu nome é Edward.

Sim, eu sei. Está tudo bem. Não me importo. Mas este não é o

lado negro da força? Me inscreva. Sério. Não se surpreenda se eu começar a

pular pelos cantos da rua, aquela musica fodida "Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah." Eu

estou tão feliz.

Bella e eu viramos a esquina. De mãos dadas e sorrindo um para o outro,

como dois idiotas que tomaram um excesso de antidepressivos.

Nauseante, não é?

Precisamos parar aqui por apenas um minuto. Você deve olhar para nós

dois. Exatamente como estamos aqui, bem agora - de mãos dadas.

Você deve se lembrar deste momento.

Eu me lembro.

Nós estávamos... perfeitos.

Então chegamos ao prédio do escritório. Eu abro a porta para Bella, e entro atrás dela.

E a primeira coisa que vejo são margaridas.

Grandes margaridas brancas com centros amarelos alegres. Algumas em vasos sobre a mesa do lobby,

outros em cachos amarrado com fita. Algumas estão espalhadas

individualmente por todo o chão, pétalas aleatórias aqui e ali. No meio do

lobby tem um círculo com mais margaridas ainda.

No centro desse círculo, está Jacob Black.

E ele segura sua guitarra.

Me. Foda.

Não, isso não chega a explicar.

Me foda com uma motosserra.

Sim - isso é mais certo.

Você já ouviu uma musica bem idiota? Aqui está sua chance:

_Eu estava tão cego_

_Eu não sabia_

_Quanto faria mal seria deixar você ir_

_Quero nos curar, quero consertar_

_Volte, volte para mim de novo_

Se eu não o odiasse tanto - aquela cobra que fez a musica - Eu teria que

admitir que não é de todo ruim.

Eu olho Bella de perto. Toda a emoção que atravessa seu rosto, cada sentimento

que dança em seus olhos.

Sabe quando você tem um vírus no estômago? E você fica o dia todo com

um balde ao seu lado, porque você sente como se estivesse pronto para

vomitar a qualquer momento? Mas depois há aquele momento - quando você

sabe que agora vem. Você sente esse frio, um suor gelado pelo corpo inteiro.

Centenas de quilos na cabeça, e você sente a garganta se expandir para dar

espaço a bile que está subindo pelo seu estômago.

Esse sou eu. Agora.

Na verdade, eu estou com o meu café na boca. E olho ao redor até o lixo

mais próximo possível, apenas para ter certeza que eu vou fazer isso a tempo. E eu

preciso dizer que sinto muito.

_Apesar de toda a dor que eu causei_

_Por favor, dê o seu coração de volta para mim_

_Eu vou mantê-lo seguro para a eternidade_

_Nós pertencemos um ao outro_

_Nós sempre soubemos que é verdade_

_Nunca haverá outro_

_Minha alma grita por você._

Qualquer outro momento, qualquer outra garota, eu não perderia um

segundo com Black .

Nem sequer tentaria.

Ele não pode vale a bosta que eu piso. Eu sou um maldito Porsche, e ele é

a porra de uma picape que nem passou na inspeção.

Mas essa é Bella.

Eles têm uma história, uma década. E isso, crianças, faz dele uma competidor sério do NBA.

_Na escuridão da noite, é seu nome que eu chamo_

_Eu não posso acreditar que eu quase perdi tudo_

_Mais uma chance, uma respiração, uma tentativa_

_Não há mais razões para dizer adeus_

Eu quero pegar Bella, estilo homem das cavernas, e carregá-la para fora daqui.

Eu quero prendê-la no meu apartamento onde ele não possa vê-la. Não pode tocá-la.

Não pode nos tocar. O tempo todo eu olho para ela, mas ela não se virou para olhar para mim.

Nem uma maldita vez.

_E eu preciso dizer que sinto muito_

_Apesar de toda a dor que eu causei_

_Por favor, dê o seu coração de volta para mim_

_Eu vou mantê-lo seguro para a eternidade_

_Nós pertencemos um ao outro_

_Nós sempre soubemos que é verdade_

_Nunca haverá outro_

_Minha alma grita por você._

Por que eu não aprendi a tocar um instrumento?

Quando eu tinha nove anos, minha mãe queria que eu tocasse trompete.

Depois de duas aulas, oprofessor se demitiu, porque eu deixei o cachorro mijar

no seu instrumento.

Por que diabos eu não escutei a minha mãe?

_Você é meu início, você vai ser o meu fim_

_Mais do que amigos, minha amante_

_Eu quero você, eu quero você_

Ele não pode tê-la.

Vá em frente e cante o dia todo, seu imbecil, seu merda. Cante aos quatro

ventos filho da puta. Toque até os dedos cair. É muito pouco e tarde demais.

Ela já é minha.

Bella não é do tipo que tem relações sexuais com qualquer um.

E ela fodeu comigo todo fim de semana, como se o mundo estivesse acabando.

Isso tem que valer alguma coisa.

Não é?

_E eu preciso dizer que sinto muito_

_Apesar de toda a dor que eu causei_

_Por favor, dê o seu coração de volta para mim_

_Eu vou mantê-lo seguro para a eternidade_

_Nós pertencemos um ao outro_

_Para a eternidade_

_Você e eu_

A pequena multidão que está reunida no lobby aplaude. O idiota coloca

sua guitarra no chão e caminha em direção a Bella.

Se ele tocá-la, eu vou quebrar a porra da sua mão.

Eu juro por Deus.

Ele me ignora completamente. Ele está focado apenas em Bella.

— Eu estou te ligando desde sexta-feira à noite... e passei no apartamento algumas

vezes neste fim de semana, mas você estava fora.

Isso é certo. Ela não estava em casa. Ela estava ocupada. Agora pergunte

a ela o que ela estava fazendo.

O que será que ela estava fazendo?

— Eu sei que aqui é seu trabalho... mas você acha que poderíamos ir a algum lugar? Para

conversar? Talvez seu escritório?

Diga não.

Diga não.

Diga não, diga não, diga não, diga não, diga não, diga não, diga não, diga não...

— Ok.

Merda.

Quando ela começa a se afastar, eu pego o braço de Bella.

— Eu preciso falar com você.

Seus olhos me questionam.

— Eu vou apenas conversar por um...

— Há algo que eu tenho que te dizer. Agora. É importante. — Eu sei que

soa desesperado, mas eu realmente não dou a mínima.

Ela coloca sua mão sobre a minha, a ele ainda está segurando o braço

dela.

Ela está calma - condescendente, como se estivesse falando com uma criança.

— Tudo bem, Edward. Me deixe falar com Jake primeiro, e eu vou

encontrá-lo em seu escritório, tudo bem?

Eu quero fazer pirraça batendo os pés no chão, como um menino de dois

anos de idade.

Não.

Não está tudo fodidamente bem.

Ela precisa saber o que eu sinto. Eu tenho que reivindicá-la. Jogar as cartas na

mesa. Acelerar meu carro nessa maldita corrida.

Mas eu solto a mão de qualquer maneira.

— Tudo bem. Vocês dois tenham um bom bate-papo.

E eu saio na frente deles.

Caminho a passos largos em direção ao meu escritório.

Mas eu não posso deixar de parar na mesa de Irina quando eles passam.

Enquanto Bella se vira para fechar a porta de seu escritório, nossos olhos se encontram.

E ela sorri para mim.

E, pela primeira vez na minha vida, eu não sei o que significa.

Será que ela está me tranquilizando que nada mudou?

Que nada que ele falar adiantará?

Ou ela está dizendo obrigada, por trazer esse merdinha filho da puta rastejando de volta para ela?

Eu simplesmente não sei.

E isso está me deixando louco.

Eu aperto minha mandíbula e piso duro em direção a minha própria mesa, batendo a porta

atrás de mim.

E então eu começo a andar. Como umfuturo pai, do lado de fora da sala de parto,

esperando para ver se vai ficar tudo bem, que a coisa mais importante da sua vida sairá ileso.

Eu deveria ter dito a ela. Na noite passada. Quando eu tive a chance.

Eu deveria ter explicado o quanto ela significa para mim. O que eu sinto por ela.

Eu pensei que tinha tempo. Eu percebi que facilitei para ele, para fazer O caminho até ela.

Estúpido.

Por que eu apenas não falei para ela?

Porra.

Talvez ela já saiba.

Quer dizer, eu a trouxe para meu apartamento, eu fiquei abraçado com ela.

Eu a adorei.

Eu transei com ela sem camisinha - três vezes.

Ela tem que saber.

Irina calmamente entra na sala.

Devo parecer um desastre, porque o rosto dela é suave, exalando simpatia.

— Então, Bella e Jake estão conversando, né?

Eu ronco.

— Eu sou tão óbvio?

Ela abre a boca, provavelmente para me dizer sim, mas fecha e começa novamente.

— Não. Eu apenas te conheço Edward.

Concordo com a cabeça.

— Você quer que eu dê um passeio? Ver o que eu posso ver... ou ouvir?

— Você acha que isso vai funcionar?

Ela sorri.

— A CIA teria sorte em me ter.

Concordo com a cabeça novamente.

— Ok. Sim. Vá fazer isso, Irina. Veja o que está acontecendo.

Ela sai.

E eu volto a fazer um buraco no tapete. E empurrando a mão pelo meu cabelo até que

ele está para cima, como se tivesse sido atingido por um raio.

Poucos minutos depois, Irina volta.

— A porta está fechada, por isso eu não consegui ouvir nada, mas eu espiei através

do vidro. Eles estão sentados na frente de sua mesa, um de frente para o outro. Ele está

segurando a cabeça dela com suas mãos, e ela está ouvindo-o falar. A mão dela está no joelho dele.

Ok. Ele está derramando seu coração. E ela está sendo simpática.

Eu posso viver com isso. Porque então ela vai esmagá-lo, não é? Ela vai lhe dizer

para seguir seu caminho. Que ela seguiu em frente - encontrando alguém melhor. Certo?

Certo?

Cristo, por favor concorde comigo.

— Então... o que devo fazer?

Irina encolhe os ombros.

— Tudo o que você pode fazer é esperar. E ver o que ela decidiu quando terminar.

Eu nunca fui bom em esperar.

Não importa o quanto meus pais tentaram, eu nunca pude esperar até a manhã de

Natal para descobrir o que eu ganhei. Eu era como um mini Indiana Jones - pesquisando e

cavando até encontrar cada presente.

A paciência pode ser uma virtude, mas não é uma das minhas.

Irina para na porta.

— Eu espero que dê certo, Edward.

— Obrigado, Irina.

E então ela sai.

E eu espero. E penso.

Eu penso no olhar no rosto de Bella, quando ela estava chorando em sua mesa.

Eu penso sobre como ela entrou em pânico quando viu Black no bar.

Isso foi tudo o que fui para Bella? Uma distração? Um meio para o seu próprio objetivo?

Eu começo a andar novamente.

E rezo.

Eu não falo com Deus, desde que eu tinha dez anos de idade. Mas eu falo com ele

agora.

Eu prometo e juro. Eu faço promessas e imploro - fervorosamente.

Para Bella me escolher.

Mais tarde dos 90 minutos mais longos da minha vida, a voz de Irina

sibila no interfone na minha mesa.

— Atenção! atenção! Na porta! Bella, se aproximando.

Eu mergulho na minha mesa, batendo canetas e clipes de papel no chão.

Eu empurro minha cadeira para cima, aliso meu cabelo para baixo, e

embaralho alguns papéis na mesa, para parecer que estava trabalhando.

Então respiro fundo.

Me acalmo.

É hora do jogo.

Bella abre a porta e entra.

Ela parece... normal. Completamente ela mesma.

Sem culpa.

Sem ansiedade.

Sem uma preocupação no mundo.

Ela está na frente da minha mesa.

— Oi.

— Olá. — Eu me forço a sorrir casualmente. Mesmo que meu coração esteja explodindo

no meu peito. Tipo como um cachorro faria - pouco antes de se jogar em cima de você.

Eu deveria ficar na minha, não parecer muito ansioso - muito interessado.

Mas eu simplesmente não posso me controlar.

— Então... Como foram as coisas com Jake?

Ela sorri suavemente.

— Nós conversamos. Nós falamos algumas coisas que eu acho que os dois precisavam

falar. E agora estamos bem. Muito bem, na verdade.

Deus.

Você pode ver a faca saindo do meu peito? Sim - e ela apenas torceu no meu peito.

Eles conversaram - eles estão bem - muito bem. Ela o aceitou de volta.

Porra.

— Isso é ótimo, Bella. Missão cumprida, então, né? — Eu deveria ter sido um ator.

Eu mereço um prêmio da maldita Academia depois disso.

Suas rugas da testa.

— Missão?

Meu celular toca, me poupando do pesadelo dessa conversa.

— Olá? — É Jasper. Mas Bella não sabe disso. Eu forço minha voz a soar forte. Energizado.

— Olá, Stacey. Sim, querida, eu estou feliz que você ligou.

Sempre marcar primeiro. Lembra-se?

— Desculpe, eu senti sua falta no sábado. O que eu estava fazendo? Nada de importante - um

pequeno projeto. Algo que eu venho tentando fazer há algum tempo. Sim, eu terminei com

ele agora. Acabou que não era tão bom quanto eu pensei que seria.

Sim, são calculadas as minhas palavras. Sim, eu espero que elas a machuquem.

O que você espera que eu diga? É de mim que estamos falando aqui.

Você realmente acha que eu iria ficar parado como um idiota, enquanto Bella me dispensava?

De jeito nenhum.

Eu ignoro a confusão de Jasper na outra linha e obrigo meus pulmões a

rir.

— Hoje à noite? Claro que eu adoraria vê-la. Certo, eu vou levar um táxi.

Por que você está me olhando como se eu fosse o filho da puta?

Eu dei a Bella tudo o que tenho, tudo o que eu sou capaz. E ela me chutou nos dentes,

fodendo comigo. Eu abri minha alma para ela - e eu sei que isso soa viadinho . Mas é

verdade. Então, não olhe para mim como se eu fosse o cara mau, porque - pela primeira

vez - eu não sou.

Eu a amava.

Deus, eu a amo pra caralho.

E agora, isso está me matando.

Eu me sinto como um desses pacientes da Emergência , que tem seu peito

aberto por um maldito aparelho de espalhar costela.

Com o telefone ainda no meu ouvido, eu finalmente olho para Bella. E

por um segundo, eu mal posso respirar. Eu pensei que ela ficaria chateada,

talvez desapontada que eu a dispensei primeiro. Mas não é isso que parece.

Você já viu alguém levar um tapa?

Eu já.

Emmett, em nossos anos mais jovens. E Sam, de vez em quando,

quando não se move rápido o suficiente, depois de chegar junto forte demais

na mulher errada. Quando eles apanham - é exatamente esta expressão.

Durava apenas alguns segundos. Seus rostos apenas ficam branco... e branco.

Eu acho que é de choque, como se eles não pudessem acreditar no que

realmente estava acontecendo com eles.

Isso é como Bella parece.

Como eu se eu tivesse dado um tapa no seu rosto.

Você acha que eu deveria me sentir culpado por isso?

Você quer que eu esteja arrasado por isso?

Bem, isso é mau. Eu não posso. Eu não vou.

Ela tomou sua decisão. Ela fez sua escolha.

Agora, ela pode se engasgar com isso.

Eu cubro o bocal do telefone.

— Desculpe, Bella, eu tenho que resolver isso. Vejo você na hora do almoço, ok?

Ela pisca duas vezes. Então se vira e sai do meu escritório sem dizer uma

palavra.

Depois que Bella sai, as coisas ficam... nebulosas. Não é assim que eles

sempre descrevem? As vítimas de algum acidente de trem catastrófico? Que

naqueles momentos depois tudo parece incerto. Irreal.

Digo a Irina que estou doente. Seu sorriso é triste e compassivo. Antes de

entrar no elevador, eu olho para o escritório de Bella, com a esperança de vê-la

novamente. Apenas para me atormentar.

Mas a porta está fechada.

Está chovendo lá fora. Uma chuva de inverno. O tipo que encharca suas

roupas e dá calafrios de dentro para fora. Isso não me incomoda.

Volto para o meu apartamento, entorpecido e confuso. Como um zumbi

de algum filme de terror de baixo orçamento que não reage, mesmo quando

ele corta seu próprio pé com uma motosserra.

Mas quando eu atravesso a porta - quando os meus sentidos relaxam, é

quando eu começo a sentir novamente.

E sinto Bella.

Em todos os lugares.

Eu ainda posso ver seus olhos, as pálpebras pesadas com o calor.

Eu estou ouvindo seu sussurro no meu ouvido, quando eu caio na cama.

Seu aroma cobre meu travesseiro. E eu simplesmente não consigo esquecer o

fato de que ela estava aqui há algumas horas. E eu podia tocá-la , olhá-la e beijá-la.

E agora eu... não posso.

É como quando alguém morre. E você não pode acreditar que ele realmente se foi, porque

você apenas estava com ele ontem. Ele estava ali com você, ao vivo e era real.

E essa é a memória que você segura - o momento em que chora mais.

Porque foi o último.

Quando isso aconteceu?

Isso é o que eu não consigo descobrir. Quando Bella se tornou tão

importante para mim, que eu não posso funcionar sem ela?

Foi quando eu a vi chorando em seu escritório?

Ou a primeira vez que beijei a sua boca?

Talvez tenha acontecido quando Volturi a insultou, e eu queria chutar a bunda dele.

Foi naquela primeira noite no bar?

A primeira vez que eu olhei para aqueles olhos castanhos intermináveis e sabia que tinha que tê-la?

Ou foi aqui? No meu apartamento?

Em qualquer uma das centenas de vezes que eu a toquei...

Deus, por que eu não vi isso mais cedo.

Todas essas semanas - todos esses meses - desperdiçados.

Todas essas mulheres que eu fodi, cujos rostos eu nem me lembro. Todas as vezes que a

irritei, quando eu poderia tê-la feito sorrir. Todos os dias eu poderia apenas tê-la amado.

E fazê-la me amar.

E agora é tarde.

As mulheres se apaixonam mais rapidamente que os homens.

Mais fácil e com mais frequência. Mas quando os caras se apaixonam? Nós ficamos pior

do que elas. E quando as coisas vão mal? Quando não somos nós que

terminamos? Nós não saímos.

Nós rastejamos.

Eu não deveria ter dito aquelas coisas. No meu escritório. Bella não merecia isso.

Não é culpa dela que ela não me queira como eu a quero. Que ela não sinta, o que eu sinto.

Cristo, isso é horrível. Apenas me mate.

Onde está uma bala perdida em um tiroteio, quando você precisa de uma?

Alguma vez você já se sentiu assim?

Alguma vez você não conseguiu algo que significava... tudo para você?

Talvez você já tenha pego uma bola de home run quando ela voou por cima da cerca?

Ou olhou para uma foto sua de algum doce momento, inesquecível? Talvez a sua mãe

lhe deu um anel que pertenceu a avó da sua avó? Seja o que for - você olha para ele e jura que vai

mantê-lo para sempre. Porque é especial. Precioso.

Insubstituível.

E então um dia - você não sabe como ou quando isso aconteceu - você percebe que se foi.

Perdido.

E você procura por isso. Você daria qualquer coisa para encontrá-lo novamente.

Para tê-lo de volta com você, onde deveria sempre estar.

Eu me enrolo no travesseiro. Eu não sei quanto tempo fico assim, mas na próxima vez que

abro os olhos e olho para fora da janela, está escuro.

O que você acha que eles estão fazendo agora?

Celebrando provavelmente.

Saindo para jantar. Ou talvez fiquem comemorando dentro de casa.

Eu fico olhando para o teto.

Sim, isso são lágrimas. É um peso líquido.

Vá em frente - me chame de viadinho. Podem me chamar de filho da puta.

Eu mereço. E eu não me importo.

Não mais.

Você acha que ele tem alguma ideia de como ele é sortudo? Como é abençoado?

Claro que ele não tem. Ele foi o idiota que a deixou ir. E eu fui o idiota que não pude mantê-la.

Talvez eles não durem juntos. Talvez eles vão terminar novamente.

Quando Bella descobrir que ela merece melhor. Mas eu acho que não vai fazer

diferença para mim, hein?

Não depois do que eu disse. Não depois que eu coloquei aquele olhar em seu rosto.

Jesus.

Eu rolo para fora da cama e saio em direção à lata de lixo. Eu mal chego lá, antes de me dobrar e

vomitar, me sentindo miserável. E qualquer coisa que estava no meu estômago já foi.

E esse é o momento - de joelhos. Quando eu digo a mim mesmo que estou gripado.

Porque isso... este navio quebrado, não pode realmente ser eu.

Não para sempre. Se eu estou doente, então eu posso tomar uma aspirina, dormir um

pouco, e vou me sentir melhor.

Eu vou voltar a ser eu.

Eventualmente.

Mas se eu admitir que estou esmagado, se eu reconheço que o meu coração foi quebrado em

mil cacos, porra... então eu não sei quando vou conseguir me reerguer novamente. Talvez nunca.

Assim eu volto para a cama. Para esperar.

Até que eu esteja curado da gripe.

Então é isso.

Essa é a minha história.

A ascensão.

A queda.

O fim.

E agora?

_**Beijos e até amanhã **_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Cheguei!_**

**_Boa leitura_**

_Então é isso. _

_Essa é a minha história. _

_A ascensão. _

_A queda. _

_O fim. _

_E agora?_

E agora - aqui estou eu - neste péssimo restaurante que Alice e Emmett me arrastaram, e onde eu acabei de lhes dizer praticamente a mesma história que eu contei para vocês.

Quando eu tinha seis anos, eu aprendi a andar de bicicleta. Como todos os filhos, quando tiram as rodinhas, eu caí. Muitas vezes.

Toda vez que isso acontecia, Alice era a única que estava lá. Ela limpava a poeira, beijava meus arranhões, e me convencia a subir novamente.

Então é natural esperar que a minha irmã seja solidária com a minha dor. Gentil. Simpática. O que eu recebo é:

— Você é um idiota de merda, você sabe disso, Edward?

Aposto que você estava começando a me perguntar por que eu as vezes a chamava de cadela, certo? Bem, aqui está.

— Desculpe?

— Sim, desculpas é exatamente a questão aqui. Você tem alguma ideia da bagunça que você fez? Eu sempre soube que você era mimado e egocêntrico. Inferno, eu fui uma das pessoas que fez você assim. Mas eu nunca pensei que você fosse burro. E eu podia jurar que você nasceu com suas bolas.

Eu engasgo com a minha bebida. E Emmett ri.

— Estou falando sério. Eu me lembro de mudar sua fralda, e ver esses meninos bonitinhos pendurados lá. O que aconteceu com eles? Será que eles encolheram? Desapareceram? Porque essa é a única razão que eu posso pensar, para explicar por que você iria se comportar como um patético covarde sem bolas.

— Jesus Cristo, Alice!

— Não, eu não acho que nem ele mesmo conseguiria resolver isso.

Raiva defensiva se infiltra em meu peito.

— Eu realmente não preciso disso agora. Não de você. Eu já estou caído - por que diabos você está me chutando?

Ela zomba:

— Porque um chute na bunda é exatamente o que você precisa para se levantar. Alguma vez você sequer considerou que quando Bella disse que eles estavam "muito bem", talvez para ela significasse que eles ficaram amigos? Que tinham decidido ser amigos? No sentido amigavelmente? Se você soubesse metade sobre as mulheres, como você acha que sabe, você iria entender que nenhuma mulher gostaria de terminar um relacionamento de dez anos em uma situação ruim.

Isso não faz muito sentido. Por que alguém iria querer ser amigo de alguém que costumava trepar e não pode mais? Qual seria o maldito ponto?

— Não. Você está totalmente equivocada.

Ela balança a cabeça.

— Independentemente disso, se você agisse como um homem, em vez de um garoto ferido, você teria dito a ela como estava se sentido.

Agora ela está me irritando.

— Eu pareço um babaca para você? Porque eu não sou. E não há nenhuma maneira que eu saia correndo atrás de alguém, que quer ficar com outra pessoa.

Um olhar atravessa o rosto de Alice que eu nunca vi antes. Pelo menos, não dirigido a mim. É decepção.

— Claro que não, Edward. Por que você deveria perseguir alguém, quando você está tão contente em deixar todo mundo atrás de você?

— Que diabos isso quer dizer?

— Isso significa que tudo sempre foi fácil para você. Você é bonito, inteligente, você tem uma família que te ama, e mulheres que se enfileiram para você como cordeiros prontas para o sacrifico. E no momento que você tem que lutar por algo que você quer - o momento que você tem que arriscar seu coração por alguém que, finalmente, vale a pena - o que você faz? Você desiste. Você atira primeiro e pergunta depois. Você se enrola em uma bola e chafurda na auto piedade. Ela balança a cabeça levemente, e sua voz suaviza. — Você nem sequer tentou, Edward. Depois de tudo isso. Você apenas... atirou-a para longe.

Eu olho para a minha bebida. Minha voz é calma. Com remorso.

— Eu sei.

Não pense que eu não pensei nisso. Não pense que eu não me arrependi das minhas palavras ou da falta delas. Porque eu me arrependi. Amargamente.

— Eu queria... mas agora é tarde demais.

Emmett finalmente fala.

— Nunca é tarde demais, cara. O jogo ainda não acabou, ele apenas foi prorrogado.

Eu olho para ele.

— Rosalie disse alguma coisa para você? Sobre Bella e Jake?

Ele balança a cabeça.

— Não sobre eles... mas ela tinha muito a dizer sobre você.

— O que você quer dizer?

— Quero dizer que Rose te odeia. Ela acha que você é um babaca. Sério, cara, se você estivesse pegando fogo na rua? Eu acho que ela nem cuspiria em você, para não te dar uma gota de liquido.

Eu processo essa informação por um minuto.

— Talvez ela me odeie, porque eu transei com a noiva de seu primo?

— Talvez ela te odeie porque você quebrou o coração de sua melhor amiga?

Sim. É um lance dúbio. Nem os juízes chegam a uma conclusão.

— Você está apaixonado por Bella, Edward? Meus olhos encontram o de Alice.

— Sim.

— Existe uma chance de que ela se sinta da mesma maneira?

— Eu acho que sim. — Quanto mais eu pensava sobre as palavras e ações de Bella naquele fim de semana, mais certo eu ficava de que Bella sentia algo por mim. Algo real e profundo. Pelo menos ela sentia, antes que eu mandasse tudo para o inferno.

— Você quer ficar com ela?

— Deus, sim.

— Então, se ela voltou com seu ex ou não é irrelevante. A pergunta que você tem que fazer a si mesmo é o que você está disposto a fazer - disposto a arriscar - para conseguir isso? Para recuperá-la.

E a minha resposta é simples: tudo. Tudo. Minha garganta está apertada, quando eu confesso:

— Eu daria tudo para ter Bella de volta.

— Então, pelo amor de Deus, lute por ela! Diga a ela.

Quando suas palavras afundam no meu cérebro, Emmett aperta meu ombro.

— Em momentos como este, eu sempre me pergunto: 'O que William Wallace(Mel Gibson em Coração Valente) faria?' — Seus olhos são graves. Agitados. Então, sua voz soa com um sotaque escocês que ele não tem. — Sim... fuja, e você não será rejeitado...mas daqui a alguns anos, você estaria disposto a trocar todos os dias a partir de agora, por uma chance - apenas uma chance - em voltar e dizer a Bella que ela pode arrancar suas bolas e pendurá-las no espelho retrovisor de seu carro, mas ela nunca poderá tomar a... sua liberdade!

Alice revira os olhos com o discurso de ''Coração Valente'', e eu realmente dou uma risada. A nuvem negra que estava apoiada sobre os meus ombros durante toda a semana, finalmente, começou a desaparecer.

Em seu lugar eu sinto... Esperança. Confiança. Determinação. Todas as coisas que me fazem... ser eu. Todas as coisas que perdi, desde a manhã que assisti Jake Black cantar.

Emmett me bate nas costas.

— Vá pegá-la, homem. Quero dizer, olhe para você - o que você tem a perder?

Ele está certo. Quem precisa de dignidade? Orgulho? Eles são superestimados de qualquer maneira. Quando você não tem nada, você não tem nada a perder.

— Eu tenho que ver Bella. Agora.

E se ela me acertar com seus punhos? Pelo menos eu vou cair balançando. Se eu for destruído, queimado, e depois ela moer minhas cinzas no chão com seus pés? Que seja. Mas eu tenho que tentar. Porque... Bem, porque ela vale a pena.

Quando Alice tinha dezesseis anos, meus pais alugaram um parque temático por um dia inteiro.

Excessivo? Sim.

Mas essa é uma das vantagens de uma família privilegiada. Foi incrível. Sem filas, sem multidões. Apenas a nossa família, alguns colegas de trabalho, e cento e cinquenta dos nossos amigos mais próximos. De qualquer forma, havia essa montanha-russa - ' The Mind Bender'. Malditamente insana.

Lembra que eu disse que nunca andei na mesma montanha-russa duas vezes?

Esta foi a exceção. Emmett, Jasper, e eu fomos tantas vezes, até que eu vomitei.

Em seguida, subimos novamente e lá estava eu de novo. A primeira subida era desagradável. Uma longa e tortuosa inclinação, que terminava em uma queda vertical de quatrocentos metros - em linha reta de pânico total para baixo. Não importa quantas vezes nós subimos nessa garota malvada - toda vez que

subimos a primeira montanha - eu sentia o mesmo. Minhas mãos suavam, meu estômago revirava. Era a combinação perfeita de excitação e medo. E isso é exatamente como me sinto agora.

Estão me vendo ali?

O cara correndo pela Times Square. Isso apenas com o pensamento em ver Bella novamente... Eu estou animado com isso, eu não vou mentir. Mas eu estou muito nervoso. Porque eu não tenho nenhuma ideia do que está do outro lado da montanha, o que a descida na montanha russa reserva para mim.

Nenhuma simpatia por mim, né?

Pessoal difícil.

Você acha que tive o que mereci?

Talvez eu ainda merecesse coisa pior?

É um argumento convincente. Eu estraguei tudo. Não há dúvidas sobre isso. Foi uma queda - todos os grandes têm. Mas esses dias acabaram agora. Eu estou fora do banco de reservas, e de volta no jogo. Eu só espero que Bella me dê outra chance com o bastão.

Ofegante depois de correr sete quarteirões, eu cumprimento com a cabeça o segurança, e caminho pelo saguão vazio. Eu uso a breve viagem de elevador para recuperar o fôlego e praticar o que eu vou dizer.

Então eu chego no quadragésimo andar.

São 22:30hs, e há apenas uma luz acesa nessa noite de segunda-feira, e é exatamente na sala de Bella Swan. E é bem aqui, onde tudo começou. As outras salas estão escuras. É tranquilo, com exceção da música que vem do seu escritório. Eu ando pelo corredor e paro em frente a porta fechada. Então eu a vejo. Através do vidro. Cristo Todo-Poderoso.

Ela está sentada à sua mesa, olhando para a tela do computador. Ela está mordendo o lábio dessa forma que me deixa simplesmente de joelhos. Seu cabelo está puxado para trás, expondo todo seu rosto perfeito. Eu senti saudades de olhar para ela.

Você não tem ideia. Parece que... como se eu estive debaixo d'água, prendendo a respiração. E agora eu posso finalmente respirar de novo.

Ela olha para cima. E seus olhos encontram os meus.

Está vendo como ela olha para mim por alguns segundos a mais do que o necessário? Como a cabeça pende para o lado, e seus olhos estreitam? Como se ela não acreditasse no que está vendo. Ela está surpresa. Em seguida, a expressão de surpresa se transforma em desgosto. Como se acabasse de comer algo podre.

E é aí que eu sei.

Quando tenho certeza de algo, que você provavelmente já sabia. Que eu sou um completo idiota do caralho.

Ela não voltou para Black. De jeito nenhum. Mas e se ela tivesse? Se o nosso fim de semana não significasse nada para ela? Se eu não significasse nada? Então ela não estaria olhando para mim como se eu fosse um maldito demônio. Ela não estaria afetada.

É lógica simples: Se uma mulher está com raiva? Isso significa que ela se importa.

Se você está em um relacionamento e a garota sequer ser incomoda em gritar com você? Você está ferrado. A indiferença é beijo da morte de uma mulher. É o equivalente a um homem não estar interessado em sexo. Em ambos os casos - acabou. Você está fodido.

Então, se Bella está chateada, é porque eu a machuquei. E a única razão que eu seria capaz de fazer isso, é porque ela queria ficar comigo.

Isso pode parecer um pensamento ilógico, mas é como as coisas funcionam. Confie em mim, eu sei. Eu passei a minha vida agarrando mulheres que eu não sentia nada. Ela fodeu outra cara bem atrás de mim? Bom para ela. Se elas me dissessem que nunca mais queriam me ver de novo? Melhor ainda.

Você não pode tirar sangue de pedra. Você não pode conseguir uma reação de alguém que não dá a mínima. Bella, por outro lado, está transbordando de emoção. A raiva, desconfiança, traição - ferve nos seus olhos e brilha em seu rosto. O fato de que ela ainda sente algo por mim - mesmo que ódio - me dá esperança. Porque com isso eu posso trabalhar.

Abro a porta de seu escritório e caminho para dentro.

Bella olha para seu laptop e bate em algumas teclas.

— O que você quer, Edward?

— Eu preciso falar com você.

Ela não olha para cima.

— Eu estou trabalhando. E não tenho tempo para você.

Eu dou um passo à frente e fecho seu laptop.

— Consiga um tempo.

Ela atira os olhos em mim. Eles estão duros. Glaciais, como gelo.

— Vá para o inferno.

Eu sorrio, mesmo que não haja nada remotamente engraçado sobre disso.

— Já estive lá. Durante toda a semana.

Ela se inclina em sua cadeira, me olhando de cima a baixo.

— Isso é certo. Irina nos contou sobre sua doença misteriosa.

— Eu fiquei em casa porque...

— A corrida no táxi te cansou? Precisou de alguns dias para se recuperar?

Eu balanço minha cabeça.

— O que eu disse naquele dia foi um erro.

Ela se levanta.

— Não O único erro aqui foi o meu. Que pensei que havia algo mais dentro de você. Que realmente permiti acreditar que havia algo... belo, debaixo de todo o seu charme e atitude arrogante. Eu estava errada. Você é oco por dentro. Vazio.

Lembra quando eu disse que Bella e eu somos muito parecidos? Nós somos. E não me refiro apenas na cama ou no trabalho. Nós dois temos a incrível capacidade de dizer apenas as coisas certas - para ferir. Para encontrar aquele ponto fraco dentro de cada um de nós, e pregá-lo com uma maldita granada verbal.

— Bella, eu...

Ela me corta. E a voz dela é dura. Ofegante.

— Você sabe, Edward, eu não sou estúpida. Eu não estava esperando uma proposta de casamento. Eu sabia como você era. Mas, você parecia tão... E naquela noite no bar? O jeito que você me olhou. Eu pensei...

As pausas nas suas palavras, e eu quero me matar.

— ... Eu pensei que significava alguma coisa para você.

Eu me aproximo mais, querendo tocá-la. Consolá-la. Pegar todas as minhas palavras de volta. Fazer tudo melhor.

— Você significava. Você significa.

Ela balança a cabeça com firmeza.

— Certo. É por isso que...

— Eu não fiz nada! Nã . . . Nenhum maldito táxi. Era tudo mentira, Bella. Era Jasper no telefone naquele dia, não Stacey. Eu só disse aquelas coisas para que você pensasse que era ela.

Ela fica pálida, e eu sei que ela acredita em mim.

— Por que... por que você faria isso?

Eu travo minha respiração. Minha voz é suave e tensa. Pedindo para ela entender.

— Porque... Eu estou apaixonado por você. Eu te amo há muito tempo. Eu não sabia, até a noite de domingo. E então, quando Jake apareceu aqui... Achei que você tinha aceitado ele de volta. E essa porra me esmagou. Doía tanto que eu queria fazer você... se sentir tão mal quando eu estava. Não foi o meu melhor momento, hein? Sim, eu sei - eu sou um idiota. Acredite em mim, eu sei. — Então eu disse aquelas coisas de propósito, para você pensar que não era nada para mim. Que você era apenas outra garota. Mas você não é, Bella. Você não é como ninguém que eu já conheci. Eu quero estar com você... realmente estar com você. Só você. Eu nunca me senti assim com ninguém. E eu sei que soa como um cartão fodido de dia dos namorados, mas é verdade. Eu nunca quis todas essas coisas que eu quero ter, quando estou com você.

Ela não fala nada. Ela apenas olha para mim.

E eu não aguento mais. Eu coloco minhas mãos em seus ombros, em seus braços. Só para sentir o seu corpo.

Ela endurece, mas não se afasta. Eu levo as minhas mãos para o rosto dela. Meu polegar acaricia suas bochechas e seus lábios. Jesus. Seus olhos fecham com o contato, e o caroço na minha garganta parece que está me estrangulando.

— Por favor, Bella, podemos apenas... voltar? Tudo era tão bom antes. Era perfeito. Quero que seja assim novamente. Eu quero muito isso.

Eu nunca acreditei em arrependimento. Em culpa. Eu costumava pensar que isso era apenas coisa que as pessoas enfiavam na cabeça. Como medo de altura. Nada que você não possa passar, se tiver determinação. Força. Mas eu nunca tive alguém - machuquei alguém - que significava mais para mim do que... eu. E saber que eu errei por causa do meu medo, da porra da minha estupidez, é apenas... insuportável.

Ela bate nas minhas mãos. E dá alguns passos para trás.

— Não.

Bella pega sua bolsa do chão.

— Por quê? — Eu limpo minha garganta. — Por que não?

— Você se lembra quando eu comecei a trabalhar aqui? E você me disse que seu pai queria que eu apenas fizesse uma apresentação para "praticar"? Concordo com a cabeça. — Você disse isso porque não queria que eu ficasse com o cliente. Certo?

— Isso é verdade.

— E então, naquela noite que nos encontramos com Volturi, você me disse que eu estava empurrando meus seios na cara dele seu rosto, porque... como é que você colocou? Você queria "apenas me provocar". Sim ou não?

Onde ela está indo com isso?

— Sim.

— E então, na semana passada - depois de tudo - você me fez acreditar que estava conversando com essa mulher, porque você quis me machucar?

— Eu fiz isso, mas...

— E agora, agora você está me dizendo que está apaixonado por mim?

— Eu estou.

Ela balança a cabeça suavemente.

— E por que diabos eu deveria acreditar em você, Edward?

Eu fico lá. Silencioso. Porque eu não tenho nada. Nenhuma defesa. Não há explicações que fariam qualquer diferença real. Não para ela.

Ela se vira para ir embora. E eu entro em pânico.

— Bella, por favor espere...

Eu passo na frente dela. Ela para, mas não olha para mim. Como se eu não estivesse aqui.

— Eu sei que fiz merda. Muita. A garota do taxi foi estúpido e cruel. E eu sinto muito. Muito mais, do que você jamais iria imaginar. Mas... você não pode deixar isso arruinar o que poderíamos ter.

Ela ri na minha cara.

— O que poderíamos ter? O que temos, Edward? Tudo que nós já tivemos foram brigas, concorrência e luxúria...

— Não É mais do que isso. Eu senti isso naquele fim de semana, e eu sei que você sentiu também. O que temos poderia ser... espetacular. Se você apenas me der uma chance. Nos dê, me dê - mais uma chance. Por favor.

Você sabe aquela música — não seja orgulhoso demais para implorar — dos Rolling Stones? É o meu novo tema.

Seus lábios se apertam. Em seguida, ela se move em torno de mim. Mas eu agarro seu braço.

— Me deixe ir, Edward.

— Eu não posso. — E eu não me refiro apenas ao braço dela.

Ela me empurra longe.

— Tente com mais força. Você já fez isso uma vez. Tenho certeza que você pode conseguir novamente.

Então ela sai pela porta. E eu não a sigo.

Tudo bem.

O que como sabemos, significa que não está nada bem.

Você está certo - foi um maldito desastre.

Você acha que eu deveria ter ido atrás dela? Bem, você está errado.

Você já leu A Arte da Guerra de Sun Tzu? Eu li. É um livro sobre estratégia militar. Um bom general sabe quando atacar. Um grande general sabe quando recuar.

Para reagrupar. Eu disse a Bella o que eu precisava. Agora eu tenho que mostrar a ela. Ações ganham guerras. Ações curam feridas. Não palavras. As palavras são baratas. As minhas, em particular, no momento têm o valor de um trocado no bolso. Então... Eu tenho um plano. E o fracasso não é uma opção. Porque isto não é apenas sobre mim, sobre o que eu quero. Não mais. É também sobre o que Bella quer. E ela me quer. Claro, ela está lutando - mas isso está lá. Como sempre esteve. Ninguém nunca vai ser para Bella o que eu posso ser. E - antes de querer arrancar a minha cabeça - eu não estou dizendo isso por causa do meu senso super desenvolvido de confiança. Eu estou dizendo isso porque por trás da raiva, sob a dor... Bella é tão apaixonada por mim, como eu sou por ela. Olhar para ela era como me ver em um maldito espelho.

Então eu não vou desistir. Eu não vou jogar a toalha. Não até nós dois termos o que queremos. Um ao outro. Ei - você sabe o que mais um grande general sabe fazer? Chamar os reservas. Aqui está um fato para você: A maioria dos homens não é multitarefa. É verdade. É por isso que você não vai conseguir muitos caras que fazem um jantar completo para o dia de Ação de Graças. Essa é a razão pela qual as mães de todo o mundo voltam para casa, e se deparam com uma área de desastre, quando deixam seus filhos com o marido por algumas horas. A maioria de nós apenas pode realmente se concentrar em uma coisa de cada vez.

A maioria de nós - mas não eu.

Antes que eu saia pela da porta do escritório, eu estou com Irina na linha. Não, eu não sou um feitor de escravos. Se você é assistente de um dos mais bem sucedido banqueiros de Nova York, as ligações noturnas fazem parte da descrição do trabalho. Agora que minha cabeça foi removida da minha bunda, depois de uma semana de férias, eu preciso saber se ainda tenho clientes com quem posso trabalhar. Sorte para mim, eu tenho.

— Eu espero que você possa conseguir um terceiro rim, Edward. — Irina disse. — Porque, se Emmett, Sam e Jasper precisarem de um ao mesmo tempo, você vai ter que entregá-los.

Aparentemente, eles foram os únicos que me cobriram, enquanto eu estava fazendo um buraco permanente no meu sofá.

— Consiga uma mesa no Scores para Sam neste fim de semana. Por minha conta.

Nada diz tanto obrigado, como uma stripper pré-paga. Quanto a Emmett e Jasper - Eu vou precisar pensar sobre isso. Tenho a sensação que bares de strippers são proibidas no lado escuro da força.

Após Irina me atualizar sobre meu trabalho, eu digo a ela para limpar a minha agenda e lhe dou uma lista das coisas que preciso para amanhã. Eu tenho um inferno de um dia planejado - mas não tem nada a ver com banco de investimento.

No momento em que desligo, estou entrando pela porta do meu apartamento.

Jesus Cristo.

Eu cubro meu nariz com a mão.

Como diabos eu vivi com esse cheiro por sete dias? Oh, é verdade - eu era um vegetal. Eu dou uma boa olhada em volta. Sacos de lixo alinhados em uma parede. Garrafas vazias estão empilhadas em cima da mesa. Os pratos sujos enchem a pia e o ar cheira com aquele cheiro rançoso, que se infiltra através da abertura do ar condicionado do carro, quando você está preso no trânsito atrás de um caminhão de lixo. Alice fez o seu melhor para limpar, mas ainda está um desastre. Mais ou menos como a minha vida no momento, não é? A merda do simbolismo.

Eu caminho até o quarto, onde eu possa realmente respirar pelo nariz. Me sento na beirada da cama e olho para o telefone.

Lembra-se dos reservas que eu mencionei? Hora de chamá-los.

Eu pego o telefone e disco. Uma voz suave me cumprimenta após o segundo toque. A combinação perfeita de força e conforto, e eu respondo de volta.

— Oi, mãe.

Você pensou que eu estava ligando para outra pessoa, não é? No fundo - Eu sou um garoto da mamãe. Eu sou homem o suficiente para admitir isso. E confiem em mim, eu não sou o único. Explica muito, não é mesmo? Essa é a razão pela qual o seu namorado não consegue manter as meias ou roupas íntimas realmente no cesto - porque ele cresceu com a mamãe fazendo isso por ele. É por isso que o seu molho de macarrão é bom, mas não ótimo - porque suas papilas gustativas foram afinadas com o molho da mamãe no domingo. Além disso, você sabe aquela máxima: "Mãe sabe tudo"? Sim, é chato. Mas será que eu preciso dela? Com absoluta e completa certeza. Eu nunca vi minha mãe errando. Sobre qualquer coisa. Então, neste momento, a sua opinião é o meu recurso mais valioso. Eu sei o que você acha que devo fazer para consertar as coisas com Bella, mas eu quero a confirmação de que é realmente a coisa certa a fazer. Este é um território novo para mim. E eu não posso me dar ao luxo de estragar tudo. Novamente. Minha mãe começa a falar sobre a sopa de galinha e compressas frias. Mas eu a corto.

— Mãe - eu não estive doente. Não como você pensa, de qualquer maneira.

Com um suspiro, eu mergulho em toda a história sórdida.

Uma versão abreviada e sem os detalhes picantes.

Eu me senti em um confessionário.

Depois que eu descrevi a manhã no meu escritório, onde eu estraguei as coisas com Bella, como um maldito cão - bem, você está certo, onde eu praticamente fodi todo o canil - Minha mãe solta um triste e decepcionado, — Oh, Edward. Meu estômago vira com pesar e decepção. O que eu não daria por uma máquina do tempo. Eu termino a história da minha queda e explico os meus planos para não me foder amanhã.

Depois que eu termino, ela fica em silêncio por alguns segundos. E então ela faz a última coisa que eu esperaria que a minha educada e reservada mãe fizesse.

Ela ri.

— Você é tão parecido com seu pai. Às vezes me pergunto se você tem alguma coisa do meu DNA .

Eu realmente nunca vi nenhuma semelhança entre meu pai e eu. Exceto o nosso amor pelo trabalho - a nossa veia para o sucesso. Nós sempre fomos parecidos nesse aspecto. Por outro lado, meu pai é tão certinho como você imagina. Um homem de família fiel e completamente dedicado. Praticamente o oposto de mim em todos os sentidos.

— Eu sou?

Ela ainda está rindo.

— Um dia eu vou te dizer como o seu pai e eu acabamos realmente juntos na Universidade de Columbia. E vou incluir todos os detalhes sujos que ele nunca quis que você soubesse.

Se essa história envolve qualquer coisa de sexo, eu não quero ouvir.

Nunca.

Eu quero pensar que meus pais tiveram relações sexuais duas vezes em suas vidas inteiras. Uma vez para Alice e outra vez para mim. É isso aí.

Em algum nível, eu sei que estou me iludindo, mas este é um assunto que eu prefiro viver em negação.

— Quanto a você e Bella, imagino que ela vai ficar muito... impressionada com o que você planejou. Eventualmente. Inicialmente, eu acredito que ela vai ficar furiosa. Você deve estar preparado para isso, Edward. Eu estou meio que contando com isso. Lembra-se da linha tênue que Emmett falou? — Eu tenho que te perguntar, porém, querido - você tem certeza? Tem certeza absoluta de que Bella Swan é a jovem para você? Não apenas como amante, mas como uma amiga, uma companheira, uma parceira? Você precisa estar certo disso, Edward. É errado brincar com os sentimentos de alguém, você precisa me dizer isso.

Não há censura em sua voz agora - é o mesmo tom que usava quando eu tinha oito anos, e fui pego lendo o diário de Alice.

— Eu estou cem por cento de certeza. É Bella ou... nada. Eu ainda estou chocado em como isso é verdade. E, francamente, me cagando de medo.

Quero dizer, mesmo antes de ficar com Bella, meu interesse nas outras mulheres tinha começado a se desvanecer. Drasticamente. E realmente não era porque elas não tinham um bom comportamento. Era porque elas não eram Bella. Se, por alguma catástrofe, Bella não me aceitar de volta, eu simplesmente posso raspar minha cabeça, e passar a viver no Tibet. Eu já vejo os monges me contratando.

— Bem, então aqui vai meu conselho: Seja implacável. Inflexível. Absolutamente persistente em sua perseguição. Se a sua confiança oscilar, nem que seja um pouco, Bella vai levar isso como um sinal de que sua afeição também pode vacilar. Você já deu várias razões para ela não acreditar em você, não deixe que suas inseguranças lhe deem mais. Seja doce, Edward. Seja honesto. Aja como o homem que te criei para ser. O homem que eu sei que você é.

Eu sorrio. E assim, eu sei - sem dúvida - que de alguma forma, de algum jeito, eu vou fazer isso direito.

— Obrigado, mãe.

Quando eu estou prestes a dizer adeus, ela acrescenta:

— E pelo amor de Deus, assim que esclarecer esta situação, eu quero os dois em casa para o jantar. Eu quero encontrar a mulher que tem o meu filho enrolado em seu dedo. Ela deve ser extraordinária.

Uma centena de fotos de Bella saltam de uma vez na minha cabeça... Bella em sua mesa, de óculos. Apenas brilho e determinação. Uma força a ser reconhecida.

Bella rindo com um dos meus comentários inapropriados. Apresentando Emmett a Rose. Ajudando Jasper a sair de uma enrascada. Bella em meus braços - apaixonada e se doando pra caralho. Confiante e aberta. Ela abaixo de mim, acima de mim, à minha volta, combinando nos meus movimentos, gemido com gemido. Eu sorrio mais amplo.

— Ela é, mãe. Ela realmente é.

Tempo para uma aula de história, crianças. Lá atrás, nos dias antigos, quando dois clãs estavam em guerra, eles enviavam seus nobres para o campo antes de uma batalha, para tentar negociar uma resolução pacífica. Se os senhores poderiam acertar um compromisso, então não haveria guerra. Mas se eles não podiam chegar a um acordo - ela vinha. E eu estou falando eixos de batalha da velha escola, flechas, balas de canhão-que-vai-ter-sua-pernas-arrancada-do-seu-corpo, esse tipo.

Sim, esta é uma cena em ''Coração Valente''. Mas ainda é historicamente preciso. Meu ponto é que, para cada meta, há duas maneiras de se chegar: a maneira mais difícil e a maneira fácil. Os homens naquela época entenderam isso. E eu também É por isso que eu estou do lado de fora do meu prédio, esperando pegar Bella antes que ela entre pela porta. Para estender o ramo de oliveira. Para encontrar uma solução pacífica. Vamos chamar este meu "caminho mais fácil".

E lá vem ela.

Estão vendo?

Ali, no final do quarteirão?

Aparentemente, eu não sou o único que veio trabalhar hoje pronto para a guerra. Bella definitivamente está com sua armadura. Ela está usando um terninho preto e saltos tão altos, que ela quase alcança o mesmo nível dos meus olhos. Seu cabelo está torcido em um coque apertado, com apenas algumas mechas acariciando seu rosto. Seu queixo está levantado, os olhos são duros, e ela está andando com passos feroz, com um propósito. Malditamente magnífica. Meu batimento cardíaco acelera, e meu pau sobe a meio mastro, mas eu o ignoro. Na verdade, ele está sendo ignorado a alguns maldito milênios, desde que eu não fiz mais nada, mas eu vou entrar nisso mais tarde. Neste momento, o meu foco é totalmente em Bella e meu próximo passo. Eu saio do prédio e a encontro na metade de caminho.

— Oi, Bella. Você está especialmente comestível esta manhã.

Eu sorrio, e lhe ofereço uma flor lilás. Ela não pega. Ao contrário, ela esbarra em mim, sem uma palavra. Eu recuo, e depois estou na frente dela.

— Bom dia, Bella.

Ela tenta me contornar, mas eu a bloqueio E sorrio. Não posso evitar.

— O quê? Você não está falando comigo? Você realmente acha que isso é viável, considerando que trabalhamos juntos?

Sua voz é reta e ensaiada, como um robô.

— Claro que não, Sr. Cullen. Se você tem algum trabalho para discutir comigo, eu ficaria feliz em conversar com você. Mas se não for em relação ao trabalho, então, eu realmente prefiro...

— Sr. Cullen? — Eu não penso assim. — Isso é como uma brincadeirinha bizarra para apimentar? Eu sou o chefe malvado e você é a secretária sexy?

Sua mandíbula cerra, e ela aperta a mão em sua pasta.

— Ou você pode ser a chefe, se você quiser. E eu poderia ser o assistente submisso que precisa ser punido. Eu definitivamente poderia entrar nessa coisa dominatrix.

Ela faz um som de desgosto. E vai embora. Eu facilmente a alcanço.

— Não, espere, Bella. Estou brincando. Era uma piada. Por favor, aguarde. Eu realmente preciso falar com você. Sua voz é nitidamente irritada.

— O que você quer?

Eu sorrio e estendo a flor novamente.

— Quer jantar comigo no sábado?

Sua testa enruga.

— Você está tomando algum tipo de medicamento que eu não estou ciente?

— Por que você pergunta?

— Eu não fui suficientemente clara ontem à noite? Por que você acha que eu sequer consideraria sair com você de novo?

Eu dou de ombros.

— Eu estava esperando que estivesse com um humor melhor esta manhã. Que talvez depois de uma boa noite de sono, você percebesse que ainda... gosta de mim.

Ela bufa.

— Não segure a respiração por isso.

Ela dá um passo. Em seguida, para e olha em minha direção.

— Não, pensando bem, fale.

Eu mantenho o ritmo ao lado dela enquanto ela continua em direção ao prédio. Eu tenho dois minutos aqui, talvez menos. Falo rápido.

— Sério, Bella, eu estive pensando...

— Será que as maravilhas nunca cessam.

Ela sempre foi tão espertalhona?

— Eu quero começar de novo. Fazer as coisas direito dessa vez. Eu quero levá-la em um encontro. Para lhe dizer todas as coisas que eu deveria ter dito antes. Sobre o quão incrível eu acho que você é. Como você é importante para mim. Oh, e eu nunca vou mentir para você novamente. Nunca.

Eu realmente quero dizer isso. Daqui a dez anos, se Bella me perguntar se um determinado jeans deixa sua bunda gorda - e ele deixar? Vou segurar a minha vida em minhas mãos e dizer sim. Eu juro.

Ela olha para a frente, enquanto responde:

— Obrigada pela oferta, mas não, obrigada. Sair com você para me sentir estúpida e usada realmente não está no topo da minha lista de coisas a fazer esta semana. Estive lá, fiz isso. Não estou a procura de uma repetição.

Eu seguro seu cotovelo delicadamente e a viro em minha direção. Eu tento enfrentar seus olhos, mas ela se recusa a olhar para os meus. Minha voz é baixa. E sincera.

— Bella... Eu entrei em pânico. Eu fiquei com medo, e eu estraguei tudo. Isso nunca vai acontecer de novo. Eu aprendo com os meus erros.

— Que coincidência. — Ela me olha de cima a baixo de forma significativa. — Assim como eu.

Em seguida, ela vai embora. E eu solto um grande suspiro. Ok. Caminho difícil. Por que não estou surpreso?

Quando Bella abre a porta para entrar no prédio, estou bem atrás dela. Assim que ela cruza o limiar, a música começa. E ela detém imediatamente os passos acelerados, chocada. Eles se chamam de Banda de Três homens. Eles são músicos trovadores. Literalmente. O vocalista tem um violão pendurado em uma alça sobre seus ombros e um microfone ligado ao seu peito. O baterista tem um conjunto de seis peças dispostas na sua frente - como uma criança em uma banda, mas muito mais maneiro. O último cara tem uma guitarra combinada com um teclado, e está pendurado na sua cintura.

Não é realmente tão brega quanto parece.

Eles são bons. Como uma daquelas bandas cover que tocam na costa de Jersey, no verão. E eles estão tocando "Preso á Você", do .38 Special.

Bella sussurra para mim através de seus dentes

— Que diabos é isso?

Eu dou de ombros.

— Bem, eu não sei tocar guitarra. E eu não posso cantar. Então...

Eu sei o que você está pensando.

Música, Edward? Esse é o grande plano? Jake já não tentou isso? Sim, Black tentou esta estratégia e falhou. Mas isso será diferente. Melhor.

Mais longo. A Banda de Três Homem é móvel. O que significa que pode - e vai - seguir Bella durante todo o dia. A Serenata que preparei não será de apenas uma musica, mas dezenas de músicas cuidadosamente escolhidas. E não - isso não é todo o plano. Este é apenas o primeiro passo. Há mais.

— Eu te odeio.

Não, ela não odeia. Eu deslizo minha flor recusada atrás da sua orelha.

— Preste atenção nas palavras, Bella.

O cantor canta sobre um homem de joelhos, que está tão apaixonado que ele quer mudar, ser melhor - muito melhor. Por ela, para ela.

Bella rasga a flor de seu cabelo e ela cai no chão. Então, ela me empurra, atravessando em direção ao elevador e entra. E a 'Banda de três homens — em volta dela. Ainda tocando.

Ela parece horrorizada, não é? À medida que as portas se fecham, eu quase me sinto mal.

Quase.

Eu pego o próximo elevador até o quadragésimo andar. Até então, os sons de "Angel" do Aerosmith enchem o ar. Aparentemente, Bella barrou a Banda de Três homens do seu escritório. Então, eles estão do lado de fora da sua porta fechada.

Eu paro na mesa de Irina.

Ela me dá o meu café.

— Boa música.

— Obrigado. Tudo pronto?

— Trancado e carregado, chefe. — Então ela estala os dedos. —Oh, e eu trouxe isso para você. — Ela me dá uma caixa de tamanho médio cheio de DVDs. Dentro estão 'E o Vento Levou', 'Digam o Que Quiserem' 'A Bela e a Fera', 'Casablanca', 'Titanic', e... O Diário de uma Paixão.

— O que é isso?

— Pesquisa. Para você. Eu achei que você poderia precisar disso.

Eu sorrio.

— O que eu faria sem você, Irina?

— Passar o resto de sua vida miserável e sozinho?

Ela não está longe da verdade.

— Pode tirar uma semana de férias, ok?

Eu levo minha caixa de guloseimas ao meu escritório, e me preparo para a fase dois. Flores. Muitas mulheres dizem que não querem. Mas toda mulher fica feliz quando ganha. É por isso que eu marquei as entregas ao escritório de Bella, de hora em hora. Sete dúzias de cada vez. Isso é uma dúzia para cada dia que estávamos separados.

Romântico, não é? Eu também pensava assim. E embora eu saiba que as flores favoritas de Bella são as margaridas brancas, eu disse especificamente a floricultura para evitá-las. Em vez disso, optei por espécies exóticas - bouquets com pétalas coloridas e formas estranhas. Os tipos de flores que Bella provavelmente nunca viu em sua vida, de lugares que ela nunca foi. Lugares que eu quero levá-la. No começo eu mantive bilhetes simples e casuais.

Dê uma olhada:

_Bella, Sinto muito. Edward _

_Bella, Deixe-me fazer isso por você. Edward _

_Bella, Estou com saudades. Por favor, me perdoe. Edward. _

Mas depois de algumas horas, eu optei em intensificar as palavras. Ser mais criativo.

O que você acha?

_Bella, Você está me transformando em um perseguidor. Edward _

_Bella, Saia comigo no sábado e eu vou te dar todos os meus clientes. Cada. Um. Deles. Edward _

_Bella, Se eu me jogar na frente de um ônibus, você vem me visitar no hospital? Edward PS - Tente não se sentir muito culpada, se eu não sobreviver._

Realmente.

Esse último lote foi entregue há 45 minutos atrás. Agora eu estou sentado na minha mesa, esperando. Esperando o quê, você pergunta? Você vai ver. Bella pode ser teimosa, mas ela não é feita de pedra.

A porta do meu escritório abre com força, deixando um buraco no drywall.

Aqui vamos nós.

— Você está me deixando louca! Suas bochechas estão ruborizadas, a sua respiração rápida, e ela tem um olhar assassino em seu rosto. Linda.

Eu levanto minhas sobrancelhas, esperançoso.

— Louca? Como querendo rasgar a minha camisa de novo?

— Não. Louca como se tivesse uma coceira por infecção por fungos que simplesmente não vai embora.

Eu recuo. Não posso evitar. Quero dizer - Cristo. Bella caminha em direção a minha mesa. — Estou tentando trabalhar. Preciso me concentrar. E você trouxe Manny, Moe e Sam para cantar cada música cafona já escrita nos anos oitenta, do lado de fora do meu escritório!

— Cafona? Sério? Huh. Eu tinha ligado você a uma garota típica dos anos 80. Bem, vivendo e aprendendo.

— Estou falando sério, Edward. Este é um lugar de trabalho, eu não posso ser a única que esse barulho está incomodando.

Bom. Estamos de volta a Edward. Isso é um progresso. E, quanto a perturbar o resto do pessoal? Eu pensei nisso. Falei com a maioria das pessoas neste andar e lhes dei uma ideia geral sobre o entretenimento durante o dia. Eles não se importaram.

— Estou falando muito sério, Bella. Você não deveria estar trabalhando. Você deveria estar ouvindo. Eu escolhi esta lista sozinho. É o meu grande gesto. Para te mostrar como eu me sinto.

— Eu não dou a mínima para o que você sente!

— Bem, isso é duro.

Ela cruza os braços, e bate os pés no chão.

— Você sabe, eu não queria fazer isso, mas você não me deixou escolha. Você é obviamente muito imaturo para lidar com isso como um adulto. Então... Eu vou falar com o seu pai.

Certo. Ela é a única que vai correr para contar ao papai sobre mim, e eu que estou sendo imaturo. Claro. E eu já tinha calculado isso também.

— Meu pai está na Califórnia pelas próximas duas semanas. Eu não estou muito preocupado com o que ele poderia fazer comigo via telefone. — Ela abre a boca para tentar de novo, mas eu continuo. — Você poderia tentar falar com Frank. Mas ele está nos Hamptons, naquele campo de golfe que o Trump abriu no último ano. George está em seu escritório. — Ela se vira, mas as minhas próximas palavras a fazem parar. — Eu devo avisá-la antes, infelizmente... ele tem um ponto fraco com os gestos românticos. Eu não ficaria esperançosa se eu fosse você. E ele ainda é o meu padrinho.

Ela olha para mim um minuto. Ela está tentando pensar em uma resposta.

Estou tranquilo.

Já tirei todos os objetos pesados da minha mesa. Você sabe, aqueles que ela provavelmente quer lançar na minha cabeça agora mesmo.

— Você não pode fazer isso. Isso é assédio sexual.

Eu me levanto e inclino sobre a minha mesa.

— Me processe.

Sua boca se abre para vomitar o que eu tenho certeza que vai ser um discurso de proporções vulcânicas. Mas eu a corto. E minha voz é calma. Racional.

— Ou, você pode evitar todo esse problema, e apenas sair comigo no sábado. Um encontro. Uma noite, e tudo isso vai parar. Depois disso, se você ainda não quiser nada comigo, eu vou deixá-la sozinho. Palavra de escoteiro.

Tecnicamente, isso não é uma mentira. Nós já estabelecemos que eu nunca fui escoteiro. Brechas na lei, lembra? Seu rosto se contorce em uma máscara de desgosto.

— Absolutamente não. Eu não vou ser chantageada para sair com você.

Eu me sento de volta na minha cadeira.

— Essa é uma escolha forte. Uma decisão feminista, uma que a mulher dentro de você está rugindo no meu ouvido. Eu estou orgulhoso de você, Bella.

Seus olhos se estreitam, desconfiada. Garota inteligente.

— Além disso, eu mal posso esperar para você ver o que planejei para amanhã. No entanto, eu não marcaria nenhuma reunião. Pode ficar muito alto.

Sua voz se eleva com cada palavra. Como o trovão de uma tempestade que está se aproximando.

— Você é um manipulador vingativo, infantil, idiota!

— Eu estou tentando não ser.

Ela contorna a minha mesa, e eu me levanto para enfrenta-la.

— Um egoísta egocêntrico, um egoísta filho da puta!

— Eu sei.

Ela me bate no peito com os dois punhos.

Dói.

— Eu queria nunca ter conhecido você naquele clube estúpido!

Dói.

— Eu queria nunca ter conseguido este trabalho!

Dói.

— Eu queria nunca ter te conhecido!

Eu lhe agarro os pulsos e a puxo para perto.

Agora, aqui é quando geralmente começaríamos a nos beijar.

Estava ansioso para essa parte?

Desculpe. Não vai acontecer.

Porque isto não é apenas sobre mim e minha fúria. Não mais. E eu tenho que provar isso a Bella. Então eu a seguro. Mas não pense que é fácil, porque não é. Não há nada que eu queira mais do que moldar a minha boca na dela e lembrá-la de como era bom entre nós. Como pode ser ainda tão bom. Eu me inclino e descanso minha testa contra a dela.

Ela fecha os olhos. Eu escovo meu nariz contra o dela e inalo, necessitando sentir seu aroma. Ela cheira ainda melhor do que eu me lembro. Como biscoitos quentes na porra do Jardim do Éden. E então eu sussurro;

— Me desculpe, eu te machuquei. Eu não quis dizer nada daquilo. Nem uma só maldita palavra. Por favor, acredite nisso.

Bella abre os olhos. Há surpresa naquela beleza marrom. E medo, como um cervo que acabou de sentir o cheiro de um caçador. Porque ela quer acreditar em mim. E ela sabe que eu sei disso.

Então ela pisca. E seus olhos ficam duros. É difícil dizer se ela está mais chateada com ela ou comigo. Provavelmente comigo.

Ela empurra meu peito, e eu caio de volta na minha cadeira.

— Foda-se!

Ela contorna a minha mesa, e caminha em direção a porta.

— Aqui? Agora? — Eu olho para o teto, enquanto eu pareço debater essa perspectiva. — Bem... tudo bem. Mas seja gentil. Meu sofá é virgem.

Eu solto a minha gravata e começo a desabotoar minha camisa.

Ela gagueja. Em seguida, ela aponta o dedo para mim e praticamente rosna. Sim - ela está muito gostosa.

— Ugh! — Então sai do meu escritório.

Ela para em frente a Banda de Três homens, que já estava esperando do lado de fora.

— E não me sigam!

Quando ela desaparece no corredor, o vocalista olha para mim. Aceno com a cabeça. E eles seguem os passos de Bella, cantando "Heat of the Moment", de Ásia. Hey - qual é o problema?

Você parece preocupado. Não fique. Eu sei o que estou fazendo. É tudo parte do plano.

Eu aposto que você não sabia disso, mas muitos caras têm uma coisa com Ariel. Você sabe, A Pequena Sereia? No meu caso, eu nunca tive isso, mas eu posso entender a atração: ela preenche muito bem suas conchas, ela é ruiva, e passa a maior parte do filme incapaz de falar. Com esse esclarecimento necessário, eu não estou muito perturbado com minha semi-ereção, enquanto assisto A Bela e a Fera - parte da lição de casa que Irina me deu. Eu gosto de Bela. Ela é quente. Bem... para um desenho animado, de qualquer maneira. Ela me lembra Bella. Ela é cheia de ideias. Inteligente. E ela não aceita nenhuma merda daquele babaca com os braços assustadoramente grandes. Eu fico olhando para a televisão quando Bela se inclina para alimentar um pássaro. Então, eu me inclino para a frente, na esperança de olhar o seu decote...

Eu vou para o inferno, não é? Eu não posso evitar. Estou desesperada. Frustrado. Com tesão.

Eu disse que ia falar sobre isso mais tarde, lembra?

Bem, agora é mais tarde. Eu me sinto como uma lata de refrigerante sacudida que está prestes a explodir. Eu sei que o meu recorde anterior é de 12 dias - mas isso é diferente. Pior.

Eu tenho ignorado meu pau. Completamente. Eu nem sequer me masturbei. Nem uma vez. Em nove malditos dias. Eu acho que o acúmulo de sêmen está começando a afetar meu cérebro.

Como o açúcar para um diabético.

Por que eu não usei a mão que Deus me deu, você pergunta?

É uma nova regra. Minha própria penitência auto imposta por minha estupidez. Eu me recuso a gozar até Bella estar comigo.

Parecia uma boa ideia ontem. Mas depois de vê-la hoje, eu tenho certeza que essa espera vai me matar.

Não revire os olhos.

Você não entende. A menos que você seja um cara, você não pode.

Você não tem ideia do quão importante é a regular gratificação sexual para nós. É crucial. Vital.

Vou explicar.

Em 2004, UCLA realizou uma pesquisa para determinar a porcentagem das mulheres que valorizam a relação sexual em comparação com as outras atividades diárias.

Você sabe o que eles descobriram?

Oito em cada dez - que é oitenta por cento - disse que se for dada uma escolha entre sexo ou dormir, eles escolheriam o sono.

Nesse mesmo ano, NYU realizou seu próprio estudo. Com ratos. Eles implantaram eletrodos nos cérebros de ratos machos e colocaram dois botões nas suas gaiolas. Quando os bastardos sortudos apertavam o botão azul, os eletrodos provocavam um orgasmo. Quando apertavam um botão vermelho, eles recebiam alimentos.

Tentem adivinhar o que aconteceu com todos os ratos?

Eles morreram. Os filhos da puta morreram de fome. Eles nunca apertavam o botão vermelho.

Preciso dizer mais?

Enfim, aqui estou eu. Preso em minha própria pequena gaiola, com nenhum maldito botão azul. Mas... Talvez eu possa conseguir a próxima coisa melhor. Faço uma pausa no filme. Então eu pego o telefone e ligo.

— Alô? — Sua voz está sonolenta. Rouca.

— Oi, Bella.

— Edward? Como... como você conseguiu o número da minha casa?

— Eu olhei no seu arquivo pessoal.

Sim, essas coisas devem ser confidenciais, mas eu pedi um favor. Eu jogo para ganhar. Nunca disse que jogaria limpo. Eu encosto no sofá, enquanto imagens de Bella na cama dançam na minha cabeça.

— Então... o que você está vestindo?

Clique. Isso é bom. Eu ligo novamente.

— Olá.

— Você estava pensando em mim antes que eu ligasse, não estava?

Clique. Eu sorrio. E ligo novamente.

— O quê foi?

— Apenas no caso de você estar se perguntando, eu ainda tenho.

— Você ainda tem o quê?

— Sua peça íntima. Aquela de renda preta. Ela está na minha gaveta. Às vezes eu durmo com ela debaixo do meu travesseiro.

Doente? Possivelmente.

— Você precisa guardar os troféus de todas as suas vítimas? Isso é muito serial killer para você.

— Não, não de todas. Só a sua.

— Eu deveria estar lisonjeada? Enjoada definiria melhor.

—E u estava esperando que pudéssemos acrescentar uma outra para a coleção.

Clique. Agora, isso está começando a ficar ridículo. Eu ligo novamente.

— O que. Você. Quer?

Você.

E eu.

Encalhados em um resort de luxo em alguma ilha deserta, por cerca de uma semana.

— Não desligue. Vou continuar ligando de volta.

— Então eu vou tirar o telefone do gancho.

O desafio em sua voz acelera minha excitação ao comprimento máximo. Eu disse uma semana? Eu quis dizer um mês. Pelo menos.

— Então eu vou até ai. Vou me plantar na sua porta e começar a gritar. Isso não vai tornar você muito popular com os vizinhos.

Por alguns segundos, ela não fala. Já passou da meia-noite. Ela provavelmente está se perguntando se eu estou falando sério. Eu estou.

Em seguida, ela bufa;

— Tudo bem. Eu vou ficar no telefone. Você realmente tem algum motivo para me ligar, ou você só quer me irritar mais.

Eu lhe digo a mais pura verdade, nua e crua.

— Eu apenas queria ouvir sua voz.

Até pouco tempo atrás, eu poderia parar no escritório de Bella, sempre que eu quisesse. Eu poderia falar com ela. Olhar para ela. Escutá-la. Eu sinto falta disso. Muito.

— O que você está fazendo? — Eu pergunto.

— Trabalhando.

— Eu também. Mais ou menos. O que você está trabalhando?

— A proposta para um novo cliente. Jeffrey Davies.

— O milionário? Ele não é... louco?

— Sim, ele é muito excêntrico.

Ouvi dizer que ele é um maldito maluco. Como um daqueles fãs fanáticos de Jornada nas Estrelas, que conhecem a língua Klingon ou alteram cirurgicamente suas orelhas para parecer o Sr. Spock.

— No que ele está interessado?

— Tecnologia. Prolongamento da vida com a pesquisa científica, para ser exato.

Sua voz é confortável agora. Normal. Quase amigável.

— Eu tenho alguns contatos em criogenia. Eu poderia conseguir isso para você. Devemos discutir o assunto durante o jantar no sábado.

— Você está tentando me subornar?

— Você prefere café da manhã? O almoço funciona para mim também.

Neste ponto, eu me contentaria com um lanche leve ao meio-dia.

Ela bufa. Não é uma risada, mas é perto.

— Esqueça esse assunto, Edward.

Eu sorrio, mesmo que ela não possa ver.

— Isso não vai acontecer. Eu posso continuar assim para sempre. Eu tenho uma resistência incrível - mas você já sabe disso.

— Eu tenho que desligar de novo?

Eu lamento:

— Não. Eu vou ser bonzinho.

Eu deito de lado. Meu apartamento ainda está com as luzes apagadas. Isso soa... íntimo. Como uma dessas conversas de fim de noite, que você teve na época da escola debaixo das cobertas, porque você não deveria ainda estar no telefone.

— Então, quais são os seus planos para o Natal?

Há um sorriso em sua voz quando ela responde.

— Minha mãe vem me visitar. Rose estará aqui também, por isso vamos nos reunir para o jantar de Natal. E o contrato do meu apartamento é até o próximo mês, então eu planejo procurar outro apartamento enquanto mamãe está aqui. Eu estou esperando que Nova York a impressione. Talvez eu encontre um lugar que a seduza a ficar aqui comigo.

— E Black? Ele ainda está na casa de Rosalie?

Não quero ataques furtivos agora, não é mesmo? A raiva está de volta em sua voz quando ela me diz:

— Não que isso seja da sua conta, mas Jake se mudou para Los Angeles há três dias.

Bem, isso apenas me faz querer levantar e fazer uma dança feliz na mesa da sala de jantar?

— Vocês ainda... se falam?

— Ele vai me enviar um e-mail assim que estiver se estabelecido lá. Me avisar como as coisas estão indo.

— Bella... o que aconteceu entre vocês dois, naquele dia em seu escritório?

Eu deveria ter tido a coragem de ouvi-la naquele dia. Eu deveria ter perguntado isso na hora. Na época, eu pensei que seria mais fácil fingir que eu não me importava, do que ouvi-la dizer que ela o tinha aceitado de volta . Eu estava errado. Ela parece triste quando responde. E cansada.

— Nós conversamos, Edward. Eu disse a ele que o amava, que uma parte de mim sempre o faria. Eu disse que sabia que ele me amava também. Mas que não estávamos mais... apaixonados. Não do jeito que seria certo estar... e isso vinha acontecendo há muito tempo. Demorou um pouco, mas finalmente Jake concordou comigo. E — ela sopra um suspiro irritado — eu nem sei porque estou lhe dizendo essas coisas. — Nós dois ficamos em silêncio por um momento.

E então eu não posso evitar.

— Eu estou apaixonado por você, Bella. Ela fica em silencio. Ela não responde. E o meu peito aperta, porque eu sei porquê. — Você não acredita em mim, não é?

— Eu acho que você é um excelente mentiroso, quando você quer ser, Edward.

Ouch. Então, isso é o que se sente ao colher o que se planta, hein? É uma merda. Mas minha voz é firme. Determinada e sem um maldito vacilo.

— Eu não estou mentindo para você agora, Bella. Mas está tudo bem. Faça o que você precisa fazer. Me amaldiçoe, grite comigo - coloque tudo para fora de seu sistema. Eu posso aguentar. Porque quanto mais você tentar me afastar para longe, mais duro eu vou lutar para provar a você que isso é real. Que eu não vou a lugar nenhum e que o que eu sinto por você não vai mudar. E então um dia - talvez não tão cedo, mas um dia – eu vou dizer a você, Bella Swan, que você é o amor da minha vida, e você não vai ter qualquer dúvida de que é verdade.

Depois de um minuto, Bella limpa a garganta.

— Eu devo ir. É tarde. E eu tenho um monte de trabalho para terminar.

— Sim. Tudo bem. Eu também.

— Boa noite, Edward.

Eu sorrio.

— Poderia ser. Mas você não está aqui do meu lado.

Ela ri em seguida. É rápido e abafado, mas é genuíno. E eu tenho certeza que é o melhor som que eu já ouvi.

— Bons sonhos, Bella. Você sabe, os especiais, com nós dois juntos neles. Nus.

Clique.

O jogo mais importante na carreira de um lançador no beisebol não é sua estreia. É a sua segunda lançada. A segunda exibição. Ele tem que provar que é consistente. Confiável. Hoje é o meu jogo é a segunda lançada. O dia em que mostrarei a Bella que ela não irá se livrar de mim, e que eu sou um baita de um lançador. Eu comecei com algo simples. Elegante. Algo menos jogado-na-sua-cara do que a Banda de Três Homens. Afinal, nem sempre você precisa soltar uma bomba nuclear para vencer a guerra. Eu enchi o escritório de Bella de balões. Mil deles espalhados pela sala. Cada um impresso com 'Sinto muito'.

Demais?

Eu não penso assim.

Então eu mandei algo ser entregue na sua sala. Da Tiffany. Uma pequena caixa azul com um bilhete:

_Você já tem o meu. Edward_

Dentro da caixa, há uma corrente de platina, com um pingente de coração de diamante de dois quilates, sem mais entalhe.

Romântico?

Claro que é.

Mas as mulheres adoram essas merdas sentimentais assim. Pelo menos de acordo com os filmes que eu fiquei acordado até as três horas da manhã assistindo, para ver a porcaria que eles fazem. Eu estou esperando que isso tire Bella do chão. Acerte direto na sua bunda - e eu tenho certeza que eu não tenho que lhe dizer o quanto eu gosto dela nessa posição.

Brincadeirinha.

Mais ou menos. Além disso, tenho a sensação de Bella não está acostumada a receber muitos presentes, pelo menos não desse calibre. E ela deveria estar. Ela merece ser mimada. Ter coisas boas. Coisas bonitas. Coisas que a merda do seu ex namorado não podia pagar e provavelmente não teria pensado em dar a ela. Coisas que eu posso. E quero.

Eu queria estar lá quando ela abrisse. Para ver a expressão em seu rosto. Mas eu tenho uma reunião.

— Edward Cullen. Ainda tão bonito como o próprio diabo. Como você está, meu garoto?

Veja aquela mulher me abraçando no meu escritório? Sim, a ruiva de olhos azuis, uma senhora que ainda é um nocaute, mesmo na casa dos cinquenta anos? Ela era minha professora da sexta série. Naquela época, sua pele era tão suave e cremosa como seu sotaque irlandês. E ela tinha um corpo que implorava para o pecado. Montes e montes de pecado.

Ela foi minha primeira paixão. A primeira mulher que me masturbei pensando em sua imagem. Minha primeira Sra. Robinson, a fantasia perfeita da mulher mais velha. Irmã Mary Beatrice Dugan. Sim, você ouviu direito - ela é uma freira. Mas não qualquer freira, crianças. Irmã Beatrice era uma NPPF( Nerd Perfeita para Foder). Eu não preciso soletrar isso para você, preciso? Naqueles dias, era a freira mais jovem que qualquer um de nós já havia posto os olhos - ao contrário das amargas bruxas velhas vestidas de preto, que pareciam ter idade suficiente para realmente estar ao lado de Jesus quando ele estava vivo. O fato de que ela era uma mulher de Deus - proibida - e em uma posição de poder sobre nós garotos católicos impertinentes, apenas tornou tudo muito mais erótico. Ela poderia ter me batido com a régua a qualquer hora.

E eu não era o único que pensava assim. Basta perguntar a Emmett. Quando tinha treze anos, Estelle notou que Emmett estava trêmulo quando entrou na sala. Ela o arrastou reclamando e gemendo ao médico, onde foi diagnosticado com SIP. Apenas a merda de uma Síndrome de Irritação no Pênis. O médico disse a Estelle que isso foi causado por ficar com a sunga molhada por muito tempo.

E ela acreditou nele.

Mesmo sendo inverno.

E o pau de Emmett estava bem ferido, tudo bem, mas não foi por causa da porra de uma sunga. Foi por causa da irmã Beatrice.

— Você está tão deslumbrante como sempre, Irmã B. Você não decidiu ainda deixar a ordem?

Eu não vou à igreja. Não mais. Eu sou um monte de coisas, mas hipócrita realmente não é uma delas. Se você não está pretendendo jogar respeitando as regras, você não tem motivo para aparecer nas reuniões da equipe. Ao longo dos anos, no entanto, tenho mantido contato com a irmã Beatrice. Ela atualmente é a diretora em Santa Maria, e minha família sempre doou generosamente. Ela toca meu rosto.

— Garoto insolente.

Eu pisco.

— Vamos, irmã, sejamos justo. Deus já te teve por quanto tempo? Trinta anos? Você não acha que é hora de dar ao resto de nós uma chance?

Ela balança a cabeça e sorri.

— Ah, Edward, seus encantos tentariam a virtude de um santo.

Eu lhe entrego uma xícara de chá, e nós nos sentamos no meu sofá puro.

— Fiquei surpresa com o telefonema. E mais do que um pouco curiosa. Que buraco você cavou para si, meu filho?

Liguei para ela ontem. E disse que precisava de sua ajuda.

— Eu tenho uma amiga, e eu gostaria de falar com você sobre ela.

Seus olhos brilham.

— É assim que falam hoje, uma amiga?

Eu sorrio.

— Sim. Isabella Swan.

— Você sempre foi o único a beijar as moças e fazê-las chorar. E sobre o que você gostaria de me falar sobre a Srta. Isabella? Você ainda não formou uma família, não é?

— Cristo, não.

Ela levanta a sobrancelha para mim.

— Desculpe.

Ela acena com a cabeça, e eu sigo em frente.

— Eu estava esperando que você pudesse conversar com ela... perdão. Segundas chances. Redenção.

Ela toma um gole de chá e parece pensativa.

— Errar é humano, perdoar é divino.

Exatamente. Eu pensei em mandar Emmett ou Jasper para conversar com Bella sobre mim. Mas eles são muito tendenciosos. Bella nunca iria comprá-los.

E antes que você pergunte - não - eu nunca iria enviar a anã.

Muito arriscado.

Quando se trata de persuasão, o estilo da minha irmã é como um leão de estimação. Doce e brincalhão em um minuto, mas se você fizer o movimento errado? Ela vai rasgar seu maldito rosto. Irmã Beatriz é uma mulher religiosa. Séria. Honesta. Se alguém pode convencer Bella de que os homens - que eu - sou capaz de mudar, é ela. O fato de que ela me adora, quase tanto quando a mulher que me deu à luz não atrapalha.

— E quem esta moça precisa perdoar?

Eu levanto minha mão.

— Na verdade seria eu.

— Jogando a última carta da manga, não é?

Eu dou de ombros de forma afirmativa.

— E eu tenho pensado em tudo o que eu posso fazer para compensar isso - até tatuar o nome dela na minha bunda e estender seu nome pelo Estádio Yankee. Eu estava guardando isso para a próxima semana.

— Os homens geralmente querem o que não podem ter, Edward. Eu gosto de pensar que você não é esse tipo de homem. Então, se eu falar com a jovem e convencê-la a confiar em você do fundo do seu coração novamente, o que você pretende fazer com isso?

Eu olho em seus olhos azul-celeste. E falo sem a menor sombra de dúvida:

— Eu vou amá-la. Eu farei qualquer coisa que puder, para fazê-la feliz. Por quanto tempo ela me permitir.

Um lento sorriso se espalha pelo rosto de Irmã Beatriz.

— E dizem que milagres não acontecem mais. — Ela coloca seu copo na mesa e se levanta. — Parece que eu tenho uma obra divina para fazer. Onde você está escondendo essa querida garota? Será que ela está me esperando?

— Eu tomei a liberdade de falar com a secretária de Bella. Ela está esperando alguém. Ela só não sabe que é você.

Ela ri.

— Você não acha que isso vai irrita-la um pouco?

— Provavelmente. Mas ela não vai lançar isso em você. Ela vai guardar toda a irritação para mim.

Nós caminhamos até a porta.

— Você já tentou orar, Edward? A oração é uma coisa poderosa.

— Eu acho que suas orações são um pouco mais poderosas do que as minhas nesses dias.

Ela sorri e toca meu rosto, como uma mãe faria.

— Nós somos todos pecadores, meu rapaz. Alguns de nós apenas se divertem mais do que outros.

Eu estava rindo, quando abri a porta. E então o meu sorriso desliza do meu rosto, quando eu olho para trás de Irina.

Ela está em pé na frente do meu escritório com os braços esticados. Bloqueando alguém. Uma mulher na frente dela. Que apenas vem a ser Rosalie. Depois de Irina escoltar Irmã B até o escritório de Bella, eu chamo Rosalie. Ela está usando um bustiê preto, calças de couro apertadas e saltos altos vermelhos.

Se isto é o que ela usa para trabalhar, eu não posso imaginar que porra ela usa no quarto.

Deve ser interessante.

Jasper chega até nós, seus olhos sobre a pessoa andando pelo corredor.

— Essa era a irmã Beatrice?

— Sim.

Ele balança a cabeça em agradecimento.

— Legal. Veja? NPPF. Eu te disse. Ele sorri maldosamente para Rosalie. — Hey, Rose, Emmett já lhe contou sobre a irmã B?

— Mais ou menos. Ele me apresentou a ela na igreja, na semana passada.

Ao contrário de mim, Emmett ainda frequenta a igreja regularmente. Ele gosta de manter suas bases cobertas, apenas em caso de necessidade.

Jasper sorri mais amplo. Como uma criança que está prestes a tagarelar sobre um irmão.

— Ele lhe contou sobre SIP?

Sua testa enruga.

— O que é SIP?

— Pergunte a Emmett. Ele lhe dirá. Ele é uma espécie de especialista sobre o assunto. — Ele me cutuca com o cotovelo. —Alice e Mackenzie estão vindo mais tarde. Você quer se juntar a nós para o almoço?

Eu arranho atrás da minha orelha.

— Não é possível. Eu tenho uma reunião... com um cara... sobre uma coisa.

Ele é um skywriter( piloto que escreve no céu com fumaça). Ele deve voar sobre o prédio as 16hs. Eu só preciso descobrir o que ele vai escrever. Mas eu não quero que Rosalie saiba. Não para ela avisar a Bella antes da hora. Jasper concorda.

— Tudo bem. Até mais tarde.

Eu olho Rosalie nos olhos. E lanço um dos meus sorrisos clássicos. Ela só me olha brava. Devo estar perdendo meu toque.

— Nós precisamos conversar.

Existem apenas algumas razões pelas quais Rosalie iria querer falar comigo neste momento na minha vida. Nenhum deles é agradável.

Eu aceno em direção ao meu escritório.

— Vamos lá dentro.

É assim que deve ser o sentimento ao convidar um vampiro em sua casa. Eu me sento atrás de minha mesa. Ela fica em pé.

Você já assistiu Planeta Animal?

As mulheres são como uma espécie de líder na manada de elefantes. Eles se unem para proteger a manada. E se alguma pressente um perigo? Todos eles debandam. Eu preciso jogar isso com cuidado.

— O que posso fazer por você, Rosalie?

— Uma auto-castração seria ótima. Mas eu vou me contentar com um salto de uma ponte. Eu ouvi que Brooklin é agradável nesta época do ano. -Ah, sim - isso vai ser divertido. Além disso. Ela bate suas mãos na minha mesa e se inclina, como uma cobra se preparando para atacar. — Você pode parar de foder com a cabeça da minha melhor amiga.

Isso não é um problema. A cabeça de Bella não é a parte do corpo que eu estou querendo foder no momento. Acho que eu deveria dizer isso a ela?

Provavelmente não.

— Eu não sei do que você está falando.

— Eu estou falando sobre a semana passada, quando a tratou como um preservativo usado. E agora, de repente, você é todo flores e música, e bilhetes amorosos.

Ela falou sobre tudo que eu fiz? Isso é um bom sinal.

— Então, eu estou pensando se você é um caso de personalidade dupla - causada pela sífilis que percorre sua corrente sanguínea - ou você tem uma coceira por um bom desafio. Em ambos os casos, se mova, punheteiro. Bella não está interessada.

Eu não estou atrás de desafio.

Quando Bella me dispensou naquela primeira noite no REM, eu a persegui?

Não, eu escolhi a coisa garantida. A saída mais fácil. Ou, nesse caso específico - a dupla garantida.

— Não vamos começar a falar besteira um para o outro aqui. Nós dois sabemos que Bella está muito interessada. Você não estaria tão ansiosa em me rasgar minha garganta, se ela não estivesse. Quanto ao resto das suas preocupações, eu não entro nesses joguinhos de desafio. E há uma fila de mulheres ao redor do quarteirão dispostas a arranhar qualquer coceira que eu possa pensar. Não se trata de ter.

Eu me inclino para frente na minha mesa. E o meu tom é simples e convincente, como se ela fosse um cliente em cima do muro. Que eu preciso influenciar para o meu lado.

— Eu admito, meus sentimentos por Bella me pegaram desprevenido e inicialmente, eu lidei mal com as coisas. É por isso que eu estou fazendo tudo isso - para mostrar a ela que eu me preocupo com ela.

— Você se preocupa com o seu pau.

Realmente não posso argumentar com isso.

Ela se senta na minha frente.

— Bella e eu somos como irmãs. Mais próximas ainda. Ela não é a espécie de garota para esquentar a cama por uma noite - ela nunca foi. Ela é uma garota de relacionamentos. É muito importante para mim que ela esteja com alguém que a trate bem. Um homem.

Não poderia concordar mais. A maioria dos caras sacrificariam um membro por alguma ação suculenta com duas garotas. É um interruptor - grande momento. Mas quando se trata de Bella? Eu não pretendo partilhar. Com nenhum dos sexos.

— Da última vez que verifiquei, era exatamente o que eu era.

— Não. Você é um cachorro. Ela precisa de um bom homem. Um homem legal.

Mocinhos são chatos. Você precisa ser um pouco mau para manter as coisas divertidas.

E caras legais?

Caras legais têm algo a esconder. Os vizinhos de Jeffrey Dahmer achavam que ele era um cara legal. Até que encontraram aquelas cabeças em seu freezer.

Ela cruza os braços, e sua voz fica triunfante. Regozijando.

— E eu conheço alguém que é perfeito para ela. Ele trabalha em meu laboratório. Ele é esperto. Ele é engraçado. Seu nome é Bert. Bert? Ela está brincando comigo? Que tipo de filho da puta doente nomeia seu filho Bert, nesta época e com essa idade? Isso é apenas cruel. — Ele vai se divertir muito com Bella. Estou pensando em reuni-los neste fim de semana.

E eu estou pensando em me algemar no tornozelo de Bella e comer a chave. Vamos ver que tipo diversão Bert pode ter com Bella, enquanto ela estiver me arrastando atrás dela como um gêmeo siamês.

— Eu tenho uma ideia melhor. Que tal uma dobradinha. Você e Emmett, eu e Bella. Nós saímos. Isso vai me dar a chance de mostrar a você o quão perfeito Bella e eu somos um para o outro.

— Ok, agora você soou como um perseguidor. Você teve sua chance, seu fudido, supere isso. Escolha algum outro número em seu pequeno livro preto e deixe Bella sozinha.

Eu me levanto.

— Ao contrário do que você pensa que sabe, eu não sou um canalha em série. Eu não corro atrás das mulheres - eu não preciso. Você quer que eu peça desculpas a Bella? Eu pedi. Você quer uma garantia de que eu nunca vou machucá-la de novo? Eu posso escrever uma, e eu assino em sangue, se isso te fizer feliz. Mas não me peça para deixá-la sozinha, porque eu não vou. Eu não posso.

Ela não se move. Seu rosto está tão quieto e duro como uma maldita estátua. E o meu argumento parece soar para ela como se tentasse fazer um café mossa com apenas um maldito palito.

— Será que Emmett lhe disse o que eu falei? Eu pareço o tipo de cara que vai ficar catatônico sobre qualquer mulher? Deus, Rosalie, eu simplesmente a adoro.

Ela bufa.

— Hoje. Você a adora hoje. Mas o que acontece se ela aceitar você de volta? Quando a novidade cansar e o sexo fica velho? E uma nova cadela no cio cruzar seu caminho, e pedir que você cheire sua bunda?

Sexo não envelhece. Não se você estiver fazendo certo.

— Eu não quero mais ninguém. E eu não vejo isso mudando agora...ou nunca.

— Eu acho que você é cheio de merda.

— Tenho certeza que você acha. Se você agisse com Emmett da maneira que eu agi com Bella, eu acharia isso de você também. Mas o que você pensa não muda o que Bella quer. E no fundo, mesmo que ela não admita isso, esse cara sou eu, querida.

— Você poderia ser mais cheio de si mesmo? Você pode ter dinheiro, mas não pode comprar classe. Ou integridade. Você não está nem perto de ser bom o suficiente para Bella.

— Mas você acha que seu primo é?

— Não, eu não acho. Jake é um imbecil imaturo, e aquele relacionamento estava rapidamente indo a lugar nenhum já há um bom tempo. Ao longo dos anos eu tentei dizer a ela. Fazê-la ver que a sua relação se tornou mais uma amizade do que realmente amor. Mas então nossas vidas, nossas famílias, eram tão entrelaçadas, eu acho que os dois estavam com medo de balançar o barco e perder mais do que apenas um ao outro. Mas ele tentou - amá-la. Eu tenho certeza disso. Ele apenas amava mais a sua guitarra.

Ela começa a andar na frente em minha mesa. Como uma professora em sala de aula.

— Veja, Edward, há três tipos de homens no mundo: meninos, rapazes e homens. Meninos - como Jake - que nunca crescem, nunca levam nada a sério. Eles apenas se preocupam com eles mesmos, sua música, seus carros. Rapazes - como você - é tudo sobre quantidade e variedade. Como uma linha de montagem, é apenas um caso por noite, uma após a outra. Depois, há os homens - como Emmett. Eles não são perfeitos, mas eles apreciam mais das mulheres, do que a sua flexibilidade e sucção na boca.

Ela não está errada.

Você deve ouvi-la.

A única parte que não vale, no entanto, é que às vezes um cara pode se tornar um homem, quando ele conhece a mulher certa.

— Você não pode fazer essa ligação. Você mal me conhece.

— Oh, eu conheço você. Acredite em mim. Eu fui concebida por um cara como você.

Merda. Problemas com o pai. Essas são as piores.

— Bella e eu sempre cuidamos uma da outra. — ela continua. — Nós sempre fizemos isso. E eu não vou deixá-la ser mais uma anotação no seu caderninho.

Você nunca bateu a cabeça contra uma parede? Não? É isso. Exatamente o que sinto aqui.

— Ela não é um ponto para meu caderninho. Isso é o que eu venho tentando lhe dizer! Em que merda de língua que você gostaria de ouvir isso agora?

— Eu não sei. Você fala qualquer coisa além da língua dos idiotas?

Eu belisco a ponta do meu nariz. Eu sinto um aneurisma chegando.

— Ok, olha ,você não confia em mim? Beleza. Fale com Emmett. Você confia nele, certo? Ele não iria querer me ver trepando com a melhor amiga de sua namorada, se eu não estivesse jogando para valer.

Ela acena com a mão no ar.

— Isso não prova nada. Pênis ficam juntos.

Jesus, Maria e José. Eu esfrego minha mão pelo meu rosto. Então eu puxo uma respiração profunda, calma. Tempo para lançar a linha. Colocar as cartas na mesa. Eu ando até a janela, reunindo os meus pensamentos, enquanto eu olho o tráfego lá embaixo. Eu ainda estou olhando para fora, quando eu digo a ela:

— Você sabe o que eu vi ontem, quando eu estava vindo para o trabalho? Eu vi uma mulher grávida, em um táxi... Eu costumava pensar que mulheres grávidas eram uma espécie de espetáculo grotesco. Deformado. Você devia ter visto Alice. Quando ela estava grávida de Mackenzie, ela parecia que tinha comido 10 melancias no café da manhã. E do jeito que estava quando estava perto do parto, ela totalmente poderia ter comido. ...e tudo que eu conseguia pensar era como Bella ficaria adorável grávida. E sobre como eu queria fazer as coisas para ela. Como... se ela ficasse enjoada, eu queria ser o cara que lhe traria o chá e também iria pendurar as cortinas. Eu quero saber como ela conseguiu aquela pequena cicatriz no queixo, e se ela tem medo de aranhas... e o que ela sonha à noite. Tudo. É uma loucura - não pense que eu não sei disso. Isso nunca aconteceu comigo antes. E eu não quero que isso nunca mais volte a acontecer - com mais ninguém. Apenas Bella.

Afasto meu rosto da janela, e olho nos olhos dela.

Se você estiver na floresta e ficar cara a cara com uma mamãe ursa chateada, é sempre melhor olhá-la nos olhos.

Fugir?

Ela vai usar você como alimento para seus filhotes. Um braço de cada vez. Mas se você mantiver firme, talvez você consiga sair dessa vivo.

— Você quer ouvir porque estou aceitando essas porradas que Bella tem me dado? Porque ela pode. Ela me deixou de joelhos e sob seu polegar, e eu não quero sair.

Nós dois estamos tranquilo depois disso. Rosalie apenas olha para mim. Por um tempo. Procurando no meu rosto por... alguma coisa. Eu não sei exatamente o que é, mas sei o momento em que ela encontra. Porque algo muda em seus olhos. Eles se tornam mais suave. Apenas um pouquinho. E os ombros relaxam. E então ela concorda.

— Ok, então.

Algumas batalhas não tem um vencedor. Às vezes, o melhor que um bom general pode esperar é um cessar-fogo.

— Bella faz suas próprias escolhas. — ela diz. — E mesmo que essas escolhas sejam podres, eu vou ajudá-la a limpar a bagunça. Porque é isso que melhores amigas fazem - ajudam a enterrar o corpo.

Ela se levanta. Caminha alguns passos até a porta. Então ela para, e gira, seu dedo apontando em minha direção.

— Você apenas deve se lembrar de uma coisa, amigo. Eu não me importo se tem 10 dias na estrada ou 10 anos, eu vou estar te observando. E se eu descobrir que você sacaneou ela de novo? Eu vou fazer você pagar. E eu trabalho em um laboratório, Edward. Com produtos químicos. Inodoros, insípidos, produtos químicos que podem encolher permanentemente seu pau, e ele vai ficar tão pequeno, que você vai começar a se chamar Edwardnuco. Estamos entendidos?

Emmett está fodidamente louco.

Rosalie é assustadora.

Definitivamente uma psico-vadia em potencial. Ela e Alice devem ter feito o mesmo curso. E ela mandou seu plano direto na minha cabeça, um que tem a forma mais assustadora possível para mim.

Eu engulo em seco.

— Cristalinamente.

Ela acena com a cabeça novamente.

— Fico feliz que nos entendemos.

E com isso, ela sai do meu escritório.

E eu despenco de volta na minha cadeira e olho para o teto. Cristo. Esta conversa de merda foi desgastante. Eu sinto como se apenas tivesse corrido uma maratona.

Com obstáculos.

Mas você sabe o quê?

Tenho certeza de que a linha de chegada está à vista.

Após Rosalie sair, eu pego minha pasta e saio pela porta. Para o meu encontro com o piloto. Eu ainda tenho que descobrir como levar Bella até o telhado.

Falando em Bella...

Que tal passar pelo seu escritório na saída? Ver como ela e a boa irmã estão se dando bem? A porta está aberta. Eu levo minhas mãos sobre o vidro e me inclino para dentro

Você pode vê-la através dos balões?

Sentada em sua mesa, com as mãos cruzadas sobre a mesa - um sorriso preso em seu rosto enquanto ela acena com a cabeça, obediente a tudo o que a irmã Beatrice está dizendo.

— Senhoras. Como é que estamos esta tarde?

Bella se vira para mim. E sua voz é tensa.

— Edward. Aí está você. Eu estava pensando em você. — do jeito que ela está apertando as mãos, parece que ela estava pensando em me estrangular — Enquanto a irmã Beatrice aqui, estava me contando historia fascinantes sobre casas de vidro. E como aqueles de nós que vivemos nelas não devemos atirar pedras.

Ela ainda está sorrindo. Mas seus olhos dizem outra coisa. É um pouco assustador.

Você sabe naquele filme 'O Massacre da Serra Elétrica', quando o velho sorri pouco antes de furar a garganta da garota? Sim - é exatamente como aquele sorriso.

Irmã Beatriz olha para o teto.

— Somos todos imperfeitos aos olhos do Senhor. Isabella, eu posso usar suas instalações, querida? A natureza está chamando.

— Claro, irmã. — Elas se levantam, e Bella abre a porta de banheiro da sua sala. E tão logo a porta se fecha, a sorridente Bella vai embora. E a raivosa Bella toma seu lugar. Ela caminha em minha direção. E os balões correm por suas vidas. — Eu vou te perguntar isso uma vez, e se você mentir para mim, eu juro por Deus que vou deixar Rosalie envenená-lo.

— Ok.

— Ela é uma freira de verdade? Ou alguma atriz que você contratou?

Eu rio. Eu nem sequer pensei nisso.

— Não, ela é de verdade.

Bella não fica satisfeita.

— Deus, Edward! Uma freira? Uma porra de uma freira? Isto é baixo. Até mesmo para você.

— Eu acho que ela é tecnicamente uma madre superiora agora.

Eu me inclino mais perto de Bella porque... bem, só porque eu posso... e o cheiro de sua loção me atinge. Duro. Eu resisto à vontade de colocar meu nariz contra sua pele e cheirar como um viciado em cocaína.

— Existe algum nível que você não vá afundar para conseguir o seu objetivo?

Não. Desculpe. Nenhum. Eu não me importo em ficar por baixo e sujo.

Na verdade, eu prefiro assim.

— Tempos de desespero... Eu tive que acionar as grandes armas.

— Você quer ver armas? Assim que a Noviça Voadora deixar meu escritório, eu vou te mostrar armas! Eu não posso acreditar nisso .

Deus, ela é linda. Quero dizer, olhe para ela. Ela é como um vulcão em erupção - feroz, impetuosa, e de tirar o fôlego. Se ela não encontrar uma maneira de ficar feia quando estiver irritada, eu vou passar um bocado de tempo a irritando. Que pode não ser uma coisa tão ruim no final. Sexo selvagem é incrível.

Cortei o discurso de Bella.

— Por mais excitante que está sendo esta conversa - e acredite em mim, é muito - eu tenho uma reunião para ir.

Antes de sair, eu olho em direção a seu pescoço nu.

— Ei, porque você não está usando o seu colar?

Ela cruza os braços e sorri com orgulho.

— Eu doei à irmã Beatrice. Para os menos afortunados.

Jogada perfeita, não é? Eu posso jogar também.

— Isso é muito generoso. É claro que eu vou ter que substituí-lo para você. Com algo... maior. Você deve esperar outra entrega amanhã.

Seu sorriso desaparece. E ela parece um balão furado. Em seguida, ela bate a porta na minha cara.

Eu espero dois segundos, antes de falar

— Okay. Vejo você mais tarde, Bella. Boa conversa.

De dentro, eu ouço a voz da irmã Beatrice:

— Oh, o Edward já saiu? Esse garoto é um doce. E dedicado também, quando ele coloca o seu coração em uma tarefa. Me deixe lhe contar de uma época em que ele cuidou do jardim do convento. É uma longa história, mas nós temos toda a tarde. Houve uma briga na sala, durante o almoço, você vai ver...

O tráfego era uma cadela. Nos dois sentidos. Mas eu segui as indicações do piloto.

Ele já estava se vestindo no momento em que saí. Agora eu tinha apenas tempo suficiente para chegar ao escritório de Bella e levá-la até o telhado. Se ela não vir de bom grado, eu apenas vou pegá-la e a carregar pelo caminho. Embora eu me sentiria muito melhor sobre a ideia, se eu tivesse uma proteção no corpo. Bella é definitivamente boa nos chutes. Eu acelero pelo lobby e aperto o botão para o elevador. Mas o que eu vejo quando as portas se abrem me gela.

É a anã, com Mackenzie ao seu lado. E nas pequenas mãos perfeitas da minha sobrinha estão cordas. Uma dúzia delas. Cordas ligados a balões.

Balões de Bella.

— Porra.

— Bem, essa é uma boa maneira de saudar sua irmã e sua sobrinha querida.

Será que eu disse isso em voz alta? Não importa.

Porra fodida de merda. Isso é ruim - muito ruim. Como um tipo de tornado 5 na escala de ruim, exceto que minha irmã é capaz de deixar mais danos para trás.

— Oi, tio Edward!

Eu sorrio.

— Oi, meu amor. — Então eu faço uma carranca. — Que diabos você fez, Alice?

Seus olhos se arregalam inocentemente. Como se ela estivesse surpresa.

— Eu? Eu vim para encontrar o meu marido para almoçar. Isso é um crime?

Quando eu estava no colegial, um garoto chamado Babaca Chris Whittle me deu um soco, quando eu estava saindo da aula de trigonometria. Eu tinha agarrado a sua namorada.

Ela tinha mãos muito talentosas.

De qualquer forma, no dia seguinte, Alice fez uma pequena visita a Chris - e ele fez xixi nas calças.

Literalmente.

Veja isso, de acordo com o Código da cadela, ela pode me foder o quanto quiser, mas ninguém mais pode fazer isso.

Agora você vê porque eu estou preocupado?

— Você foi ver Bella, não é?

Mackenzie responde por ela;

— Nós fomos, tio Edward! Ela é ótima. Bella me deu um montão de balões e uma calculadora! Veja? — Ela ergue sobre sua cabeça, como se fosse a Copa Stanley, e eu não posso deixar de sorrir.

— Isso é fantástico, Mackenzie.

Então eu encaro Alice novamente.

Ela não está preocupada.

— Você disse que queria apresentar Mackenzie a Bella.

Se você colocar duas hamsters grávidas na mesma gaiola, você sabe o que elas vão fazer? Uma vai comer a outra. Hormônios femininos são como ogivas não-detonadas. Simplesmente não há maneira de saber quando elas estão caminhando para te foder.

— Sim, eu queria apresentar Mackenzie a Bella. Eu não quero que você encontre Bella antes que eu resolva a porra da situação.

Mackenzie tira o jarro da sua mochila, o meu amigo para palavras feias, e estende. Eu coloco dois dólares dentro Ela põe a cara na boca do frasco e olha para mim com uma careta.

— Um... Tio Edward? Palavras feias agora custam mais. Elas custam dez dolares.

— Dez? Desde quando?

Ela está animada.

— Foi ideia de Bella. Ela disse que a maconomia(macroeconomia) está ruim.

Que diabos é maconomia?

— Ela chamou de... de...

— Inflação —. Alice termina com um sorriso.

— Sim, isso. Inflação. Grande.

Obrigado, Bella. Eu levanto minhas sobrancelhas para Mackenzie.

— Você aceita American Express? — Ela ri. E pago minha multa em dinheiro. — Que tal você somar o resto da conversa na sua calculadora, querida?

Ela vai precisar. Tenho a sensação de esta pequena discussão vai me colocar em três dígitos.

— O que você disse a Bella? — pergunto a Alice.

Ela encolhe os ombros.

— Nós conversamos, de uma mulher para outra. Apelei para seu senso de negócios. Foi tudo bem. Você realmente não precisa saber todos os detalhes.

— Por que você não me deixa decidir o que eu preciso saber. Considerando que você não deveria ter falado porra nenhuma do que eu falei para você, para começar.

Tap-tap-tap na calculadora.

— Muito ingrato não? Eu estava apenas tentando te ajudar.

Dr. Kevorkian estava apenas tentando ajudar seus pacientes também. E todos nós sabemos como isso acabou.

— Eu não preciso de sua ajuda. Eu tenho um plano.

As mãos de Alice vão até os quadris.

— Certo. Seu plano de mestre, que envolve o quê, exatamente? Bella irritada até que concorde em sair com você? Você vai lhe dar apelidos no parquinho também? Puxar suas tranças? Eu tenho que admitir, a irmã Beatrice foi um toque interessante. Eu não posso acreditar que Bella não está caindo de joelhos, implorando para voltar depois disso. Muito romântico, Edward.

Meu queixo aperta.

— Está. Funcionando.

Ela levanta uma sobrancelha.

— Não foi isso que Bella disse.

E lá está ela. Dê uma boa olhada. A cadela em toda a sua glória. E você pensou que eu estava exagerando.

— Ela disse algo para você? Sobre mim? O que ela disse?

Ela acena com a mão no ar.

— Oh, isso e aquilo.

Você sabe como algumas crianças gostam de provocar os seus cães, mostrando-lhes um osso e, em seguida, puxando antes que eles possam mordê-lo? Minha irmã era uma daquelas crianças.

— Caralho,Ali.

Tap-tap-tap.

— Eu gosto dela, por sinal. — ela diz. — Ela realmente não leva merda de desaforo de ninguém, não é?

Tap-tap-tap.

— Como você sabe que ela não leva merda de desaforo? Tap-tap-tap. — Você tentou suas merdas,Ali?

Tap-tap-tap. — Que tipo de merda você fez com ela, Alice?

Tap-tap-tap.

Ela ri.

— Meu Deus, você deve relaxar um pouco . Eu não vejo você assim desde... bem, na verdade eu nunca vi. Agora olhe você tão patético e triste, é realmente divertido.

Meu status com Bella no momento é como um castelo de cartas. Consegui construir alguns andares, mas um pequeno tremor, e toda a maldita coisa se desfaz.

— Se você fodeu isso para mim, eu vou...

Tap-tap-tap.

— Você sabe que o estresse faz com que o cabelo fique prematuramente branco. Se você continuar assim, você vai parecer com o papai antes de fazer trinta anos.

— Eu estou contente que ache isso tão divertido. Eu não acho. Estamos falando da minha maldita vida aqui.

Isso a detém. Sua cabeça pende para o lado. Me avaliando. E então sua voz não está brincando mais. É terna, sincera.

— Eu estou orgulhosa de você, você sabe. Você está atravessando isso. Vê-lo passar por isso. Você... cresceu. — Ela sorri suavemente. — Nunca pensei que veria esse dia. — E então ela me abraça. — Vai ficar tudo bem, Edward. Eu prometo.

Quando eu tinha oito anos, meu avô teve um ataque cardíaco. Depois que meus pais deixaram o hospital, Alice me prometeu que tudo ficaria bem. Não ficou.

— Bella que lhe disse isso?

Ela balança a cabeça.

— Não com tantas palavras.

— Então, como você sabe?

Ela encolhe os ombros novamente.

— É o estrogênio. Isso nos dá intuição. Se você tivesse uma vagina, você saberia também.

Mackenzie levanta a mão com orgulho.

— Eu tenho um bagina.

Eu sorrio.

— Sim, você tem querida. E um dia, vai ajudá-la a governar o mundo.

— Johnny Fitzgerald tem um pênis. Ele disse que seu pênis é melhor do que a minha bagina.

— Johnny Fitzgerald é um idiota. Vaginas batem pênis de longe. Elas são como criptonita. Pênis são indefesos contra elas.

Minha irmã põe fim à nossa discussão.

— O.K. Isso é o suficiente para essa adorável conversa. Embora eu tenha certeza que a professora da escolinha de Mackenzie vai amar ouvir sobre tudo isso. Logo depois que chamar o Serviço de Proteção à Criança.

Eu ergo minhas mãos.

— Eu só estou tentando dizer a ela como as coisas funcionam. Quanto mais cedo ela perceber o poder que tem, melhor será para ela.

Eu verifico o meu relógio. Preciso chegar lá em cima.

Eu olho para Mackenzie.

— De quanto é o prejuízo, querida?

— Oitenta dólares.

Wowww.

Preciso começar a cobrar mais dos meus clientes. Ou fazer algum tipo de plano de pagamento com ela.

Quanto as notas caem na jarra, Alice pega a mão dela.

— Vamos Mackenzie, vamos até a loja loja de bonecas , gastar algum do dinheiro do tio Edward.

— Ok!

Elas atravessam todo o lobby, mas param diante das portas duplas. Mackenzie sussurra algo para Alice e solta os balões na mão da sua mãe. Então ela corre de volta para mim. Eu a pego no colo e abraço apertado, enquanto seus pequenos braços rodeiam meus ombros e apertam.

— Eu te amo, tio Edward.

Você já tomou conhaque? Geralmente eu sou um homem de whisky. Mas um bom copo de conhaque te aquece completamente por dentro.

E isso é exatamente o que acontece comigo - agora.

— Eu também te amo, Mackenzie.

Ela se afasta.

— Adivinha?

— O quê?

— Bella me perguntou o que eu quero ser quando crescer.

Concordo com a cabeça.

— E você disse a ela que quer ser uma princesa?

Sua testa sobe adoravelmente, e ela balança a cabeça.

— Eu não quero ser uma princesa, não mais.

— Bem, isso é um alívio. O que você quer ser?

Ela sorri.

— Uma banqueira.

— Escolha fantástica. O que te fez mudar de ideia?

Seus dedos brincam com a gola da minha camisa, quando ela me diz:

— Bem, Bella é uma banqueira impesionante, e você diz que se orgulharia de mim, se eu fosse igual a ela. Então também quero ser banqueira.

Após suas palavras afundar na minha mente, eu lhe pergunto sério

— Mackenzie? Você contou a Bella que eu lhe disse que queria que você quando crescesse fosse como ela?

Você vê aquele sorriso?

Esse não é o sorriso de uma criança de quatro anos de idade. Isso, senhoras e senhores, é o sorriso de um gênio.

— Sim.

Eu fecho meus olhos. E dou uma risada. Eu não posso acreditar que eu mesmo não pensei nisso. Mackenzie é a arma perfeita. O meu próprio bebê Cyborg. Resistir é inútil.

— Querida. — eu lhe digo — Você fez a tio Edward um enorme favor. Tudo o que você quiser para o Natal - basta me dar o nome, e é seu. E eu quero dizer qualquer coisa.

Seus olhos se arregalam com as possibilidades. Ela olha para a minha irmã e depois sussurra conspiratória;

— Posso ter um pônei?

Oh, rapaz.

Eu penso sobre isso por exatamente um segundo.

— É seu.

Ela aperta me aperta e guincha.

— Só... não diga a mamãe, até depois dele ser entregue, ok?

Talvez eu tenha que entrar no programa de proteção a testemunhas depois disso.

Mackenzie beija minha bochecha, e eu a coloco em pé. Ela pula de volta para Alice, e eu aceno quando saem pela porta.

Eu entro no escritório de Bella como um soldado em assalto na praia de Normandia. Ela está em sua mesa escrevendo rapidamente em um bloco amarelo.

— Estou de volta. Saudades de mim?

Ela não olha para cima.

— Desesperadamente.

O sarcasmo é a defesa mais antiga no manual.

Eu entro no jogo.

— Eu sabia que ia conseguir convencê-la. O que me fez vencer? Irmã B?

Bella afasta a cadeira para trás de sua mesa, e cruza as pernas. Ela está usando sapatos novos. Eu não percebi antes. Sapato estilo boneca, com um salto alto malvado e uma tira em volta do tornozelo. Bom Deus. Eles são a combinação perfeita de atrevimento e beleza. Doçura e sexo. E o meu pobre e negligenciado pau convulsiona quando eu imagino as coisas legais - e semilegais - que eu poderia fazer com ela nesses sapatos. Eu nunca tive esse fetiche, mas eu estou pensando em começar.

A voz de Bella me arrasta para longe dos meus pensamentos impuros.

— Não. Foi a visita de sua irmã, na verdade. Sutileza não funciona em sua família, não é?

Uh oh. Eu estava com medo disso.

— Alice tem problemas psicológicos profundos. Ela é instável. Você não deve ouvir qualquer coisa que ela diz. Ninguém na minha família ouve.

— Ela parecia completamente lúcida quando estava aqui.

Eu dou de ombros.

— A doença mental é uma coisa complicada.

Seus olhos apertam em dúvida.

— Você não está falando sério, está ?

Porcaria. Sem mentira.

— Tecnicamente, ela nunca foi diagnosticada. Mas suas ideias sobre justiça e vingança são absolutamente insanas. Imagine Rosalie... com mais de uma década de experiência para aperfeiçoar sua técnica.

O rosto de Bella suaviza com o entendimento.

Oh. Yep - bem-vindo ao meu mundo, meu amor.

— Ela me trouxe café. — diz Bella. — Devo beber? Nós dois olhamos o copo Starbucks em sua mesa, desconfiados.

Quando eu tinha treze anos, eu leiloei uma calcinha de Alice no vestiário dos meninos. Usada. Quando ela descobriu através da vidência de irmã mais velha, ela não me falou - nunca deixou transparecer que sabia. E então ela enfiou laxantes nos meus Pebbles Coco com gosto de chocolate. Eu não sai do banheiro por três dias. Agora, eu percebo que ela não está carregando esse tipo de rancor contra Bella, mas ainda...

— Eu não faria isso.

Ela acena com a cabeça dura, e desliza o copo para longe dela.

— O que você achou de Mackenzie? Eu realmente queria estar aqui quando você a conhecesse.

Seu sorriso é caloroso e genuíno.

— Eu achei ela incrível.

— Eu tenho certeza que você ficará feliz ao saber que ela usou a calculadora que deu de presente, quando me encontrei com elas lá embaixo.

Seu sorriso se alarga.

— Isso é bom.

Eu balanço minha cabeça, e Bella diz:

— Eu vejo agora por Alice inventou a jarra para palavras sujas, uma vez que parecem ficar muito tempo com Mackenzie.

— O que você quer dizer?

Ela encolhe os ombros.

— Ela fala como você. Não é todo dia que você escuta uma criança de quatro anos, falar que o Príncipe Encantado é um babaca, que só está controlando a Cinderela com rédeas curtas.

Essa é minha garota.

— Amaldiçoar é bom para a alma.

Bella sufoca uma risada. E ela está tão tentadora que eu não posso evitar em me inclinar sobre a cadeira, prendendo-a com os braços.

Acabou a conversa fiada. Hora de voltar ao trabalho.

— Venha comigo em um passeio.

Minha voz é baixa. Persuasiva.

— De jeito nenhum.

E totalmente ineficaz.

— Vamos lá, Bella, isso só vai levar um minuto. Eu quero lhe mostrar uma coisa.

Ela bufa.

— O que você fez agora? Contratou um circo para fazer um show no lobby? Organizou um desfile de homenagem em minha honra?

Eu dou uma risada.

— Não seja ridícula. Eu não faria isso.

Bella levanta uma sobrancelha cética.

— Ok, você está certa - eu faria isso. Mas não hoje.

Ela me empurra para trás e se levanta. Eu a deixo ir.

— Você não está com medo, está? — Eu pergunto. — Com medo de que você não seja capaz de se controlar, se estiver sozinha comigo?

Para pessoas como Bella e eu, um desafio é como uma prostituta em uma convenção de viciados em sexo. Não há quase nenhuma chance de recusa.

— Se você quer insinuar que estou com medo de te matar, se não houver testemunhas para depor contra mim, então a resposta é sim. Embora eu deva admitir, vinte anos presa é um pequeno preço a pagar no momento. Você acha que ela gosta dessas preliminares verbais, tanto quanto eu?

Ela ama. Ela é muito boa. Ela circula por aí, colocando a mesa entre nós.

— Olha, Edward, eu tenho um novo cliente. Eu já lhe disse isso. Você sabe como é. Eu não posso ter essas... distrações agora.

Eu levo isso como um elogio.

— Eu a distraio?

Ela bufa.

— Não foi isso que eu quis dizer. — Então, seu rosto muda. E ela está implorando: — Você tem que parar com isso... — as mãos acenam no ar — ... esta missão que você está fazendo. Deixe ir. Por favor.

Quando Jasper tinha onze anos, ele bateu a cabeça em uma árvore durante um jogo de futebol em seu quintal - e a testa abriu. Enquanto eu viver, nunca vou me esquecer do tom da sua voz pedindo, implorando para sua mãe não levá-lo ao hospital. Porque ele sabia que precisava de pontos. E pontos apenas - doem. Em qualquer idade. Mas Janey não desistiu. Ela o levou de qualquer maneira. Porque mesmo que Jasper estivesse apavorado - mesmo que não fosse o que ele queria - ela sabia que era o que ele precisava.

Você vê para onde estou indo com isso?

— A bola está do seu lado, Bella. Eu lhe disse isso desde o início. Você quer que eu vá embora, tudo que você tem que fazer é sair comigo no sábado.

Ela morde o lábio. E olha para sua mesa.

— Ok. Apenas ir?

Claro, eu adoraria ir(sem bom sentido). Mas com Bella. Ok - acabou a brincadeira.

— Eu sinto muito? Você poderia repetir isso, por favor?

Seus olhos encontram os meus. Eles parecem hesitantes, mas firmes ao mesmo tempo. Como alguém esperando na fila de uma montanha-russa. Determinado a enfrenta-la, mas não sabendo exatamente o que diabos aconteceria durante o passeio.

— Eu disse que sim. Eu vou jantar com você no sábado.

É oficial.

Preparem-se. A porra do inferno realmente congelou.

— Depois de falar com a sua irmã, percebi algumas coisas...

Você me ama? Você precisa de mim? Você não pode viver sem mim?

— ... Acho que você precisa de uma DR, Edward.

Oh, não. Sem DR. Qualquer coisa, menos a merda de uma DR do caralho. DR é uma coisa inventada pelas mulheres, para que elas possam analisar a exaustão alguma coisa, e falar sobre isso - até a morte. E então, depois de ter sido abençoado e enterrado, a DR lhes dá a desculpa perfeita para cavar o pobre desgraçado e falar sobre isso - um pouco mais.

Caras não fazem isso. Nunca. É o fim. Morreu. Sem mais. Esse é todo o maldito DR que precisamos.

—DR?

Ela caminha em minha direção.

— Eu acho que as coisas com a gente começou e acabou tão rápido, que você não teve tempo para se acostumar. Talvez se a gente passar algum tempo juntos... Conversarmos fora do escritório... você vai entender que, depois de tudo o que aconteceu, o melhor que podemos esperar é ser amigos.

Tenho certeza que ela quer dizer, sem benefícios. E isso simplesmente não funciona para mim. Um cara não pode ser amigo de uma mulher que está positivamente atraído. É sério! Porque em algum momento o pau vai assumir. Ele vai andar como ela, falar com ela, mas - como um desses pobres babacas infectados por essas coisas esquisitas sugadoras dos Alien - não vai ser ele mesmo. E a partir desse ponto em diante, cada movimento, cada gesto será voltado para realizar o objetivo do seu pau. Que com certeza, não quer ter nada a ver com porra de amizade. Além disso, tenho amigos - Emmett, Jasper, Sam. Eu não quero transar com qualquer um deles.

— Amigos?

Ela não percebe o meu desagrado com a ideia. Ou ela simplesmente não dá a mínima.

— Sim. Devemos nos encontrar como colegas de trabalho. Como iguais. Não é um encontro. Meio que mais como uma reunião de negócios entre colegas.

A negação é uma coisa poderosa. Mas neste momento eu vou levar isso para começar.

— Então, o que você está me dizendo é que vai sair comigo no sábado? Essa é a conclusão de tudo isso, certo? Ela hesita. E, em seguida, concorda.

— Sim.

— Perfeito. Não diga mais nada. Vou buscá-la às sete.

— Não.

— Não?

— Não. Eu vou encontrá-lo.

Interessante. Eu falo devagar;

— Agora, Bella, eu sei que você não tem saído em muitos encontros, considerando-se o idiota que você chamava de namorado, que já tinha você sob suas rédeas, antes que você tivesse idade para usar um sutiã. Mas em casos como este, o rapaz - que sou eu - deve buscá-la - no caso a garota. É uma lei não escrita.

Veja como seus lábios se apertam? Como seus ombros erguem? Ah, sim, ela está pronta para a luta.

— Eu já disse que isso não é um encontro!

Eu dou de ombros.

— Semântica.

— Vamos dizer que, hipoteticamente, é um encontro. Seria um primeiro encontro. E eu nunca permitiria a um homem que eu não conheço, vir ao meu apartamento para me pegar para um primeiro encontro.

Eu empurro a mão pelo meu cabelo.

— Isso não faz nenhum sentido. Você me conhece. Fizemos sessenta e nove. Eu diria que você me conhece muito, muito bem.

— Olha, estes são os meus termos. Se você não pode aceitá-los, podemos simplesmente esquecer tudo.

— Espere, espere. Não vamos ser precipitados. Eu aceito. Você pode me encontrar no meu apartamento. Às sete. Em ponto.

— Ok.

— Mas eu também tenho alguns termos.

Ela pula na minha garganta.

— Eu não vou fazer sexo com você!

Eu me forço um olhar surpreso.

— Estou ferido. Realmente. Quem disse alguma coisa sobre sexo? Eu nunca iria exigir o sexo como parte de nosso acordo.

E então eu sorrio.

— É opcional. As roupas em excesso também.

Ela revira os olhos.

— É isso?

— Não.

— O que mais você quer?

Oh, baby. Se você soubesse. Embora provavelmente seja melhor que ela não saiba. Não quero assustá-la.

— Eu quero quatro horas. Pelo menos. Ininterrupta. Eu quero conversar, jantar - aperitivos, prato principal, sobremesa - o vinho, dança...

Ela aperta suas mãos.

— Nenhuma dança.

— Uma dança. Isso é inegociável.

Ela olha para o teto, pesando suas opções.

— Tudo bem. Uma dança. — Ela aponta o dedo para mim. — Mas, se as suas mãos forem a qualquer lugar perto da minha bunda, eu estou fora de lá.

Agora é a minha vez de pensar sobre isso.

— Bem... tudo bem. Mas se você descumprir algumas das minhas regras, me reservo o direito de fazer algo em contrapartida.

Ela espera um momento. Seus olhos se estreitam com desconfiança.

— E você vai me deixar em paz - completamente - até sábado? Sem freiras aparecendo para dizer olá? Sem esculturas de gelo derretendo na minha porta?

Eu sorrio.

— Vai ser como se nunca tivesse me conhecido. Como se eu nem sequer trabalhasse aqui. As chances são de que eu nem esteja aqui. Eu vou ser um garoto muito ocupado.

Bella acena com a cabeça.

— Ok.

Eu estendo minha mão. Ela balança e diz:

— É um acordo.

Eu pego as suas mãos, e beijo seus dedos - como eu fiz na primeira noite que nos conhecemos.

— É um encontro.

Alguma vez você já entrou em uma sala para conseguir alguma coisa, mas quando você está lá, você não tem ideia do que você estava procurando? Bom. Então você vai entender por que eu virei e comecei a caminhar para fora da sala. Até a voz de Bella me parar.

— Edward?

Eu olho para ela.

— Sim?

Seu rosto está abatido.

— Eu não... Eu não gosto de magoar as pessoas. Então... não tenha muitas esperanças sobre o sábado.

Antes que eu pudesse abrir a boca, um movimento fora da janela me chama a atenção. E eu não posso acreditar que eu quase esqueci. Sem dizer nada, eu ando para a frente e pego a mão de Bella. Eu a levo até a janela e fico atrás dela, apoiando minhas mãos em seus ombros.

Eu levo minha boca até sua orelha. Minha respiração lhe dá arrepios. Do tipo bom.

— Tarde demais.

Eu queria que fosse algo simples. Algo que eu teria esculpido em uma árvore ou pintado com spray, em uma parede, se fôssemos crianças. Mas eu precisava que fosse claro. Uma declaração. Dizendo a Bella e todas as outras mulheres por aí que eu, Edward Cullen, estou fora de campo.

Bella suspira quando ela vê. Lá em cima no céu, em letras brancas enormes, por toda a cidade para ver:

Eu sempre venço.

Eu não te contei isso ainda? Não? Bem, eu estou dizendo a você agora. Eu não me importo se você é um empresário, um cantor, ou apresentador de um programa de televisão de sucesso - sempre deixe querendo mais. Nunca exagere na mão. Você sempre pode voltar mais tarde para um bis, mas uma vez que estão cansado de você, não há como mudar isso.

Eu beijo o topo de sua cabeça.

— Vejo você no sábado, Bella. E ela ainda está olhando para fora da janela quando eu saio.

Não se preocupe - o show ainda não acabou. Eu ainda tenho alguns truques na manga, e eu sempre guardo o melhor para o final. Você realmente não vai querer perder isso.

Eu vou direto para a mesa de Irina.

— Eu preciso que você consiga o telefone do florista. E o fornecedor. E marque um encontro para mim - hoje - com a designer de interiores que falamos ontem.

Ela pega o telefone e disca.

— Já está na mão.

Sim, eu disse designer de interiores. Você não sabe o que isso é, não é?

É o grand finale.

Minha jogada vencedora.

Você vai ver.

Na noite de sábado.

_**Beijo e até amanhã **_

'


	8. Chapter FINAL

_**Capítulo final.**_

_**Nos falamos lá embaixo.**_

_**Boa Leitura**_

Está vendo aquele cara bonito, com calça cinza e camisa preta com as mangas arregaçadas pela metade?

O único que está organizando os pratos de porcelana na mesa?

Esse sou eu. Edward Cullen.

Bem, não realmente eu. Não aquele velho eu.

Esse é meu novo eu melhorado.

Metade das mulheres nesta cidade iriam dar o seu seio esquerdo para me ter onde estou agora.

Bundão dominado. Obcecado. Apaixonado.

Mas há no mundo apenas uma mulher que foi capaz de me colocar aqui. Agora eu só precisa mostrar a ela que estou aqui para ficar. Eu não a vejo há dois dias.

Dois dias longos e dolorosos. Não foi tão ruim quanto os sete, mas passou perto.

De qualquer forma, dê uma olhada ao redor.

O que você acha?

Está faltando alguma coisa?

As flores frescas cobrem todas as superfícies disponíveis. Margaridas brancas. Antes, eu pensava que se ela visse essas flores, a fariam se lembrar de Black, mas eu não estou preocupado com isso agora. São as favoritas de Isabella, por isso é o único tipo aqui.

Bocelli toca suavemente nos alto-falantes. Velas iluminam o ambiente. Centenas delas em copos.

Você não pode errar com velas. Elas fazem todo mundo se sentir melhor. Elas fazem tudo cheirar melhor. Toc-toc.

É Isabella.

Na hora certa.

Eu examino a sala mais uma vez. É isso. Meu Super Bowl. Jogo Sete. E tudo está pronto. Estou pronto. Como eu nunca vou estar.

Eu suspiro profundamente.

E abro a porta.

E então eu não posso me mover. Eu não posso pensar. Respirar? Isso não é uma maldita opção.

O cabelo escuro de Isabella está empilhado no alto da cabeça. Algumas mechas elegantes beijam seu pescoço, acariciando o mesmo lugar que eu passava horas mordiscando há não muito tempo atrás. Seu vestido é vermelho escuro - brilhante - talvez cetim. Ele está seguro com duas alças finas e delicadas em seus ombros e um decote baixo nas costas. A barra do vestido acaba acima do joelho, expondo suas pernas deliciosamente lisas centímetro por centímetro. E os sapatos... Mãe de Cristo... os sapatos é apenas salto, fechado por um laço preto intrincado amarrado na parte de trás de seu tornozelo.

Quando eu sou realmente capaz de formar palavras, minha voz é áspera.

— Existe alguma maneira de podermos renegociar a cláusula de nãoagarramento-de-bunda? Porque eu tenho que lhe dizer, com esse vestido? Vai ser difícil. E não é a única coisa, se você me entende.

Ela sorri e balança a cabeça.

— Todas as estipulações anteriores continuam de pé.

Eu dou alguns passos para trás quando ela entra, me olhando por cima com o canto do olho.

Olhe seu rosto de perto.

Veja como seus olhos escurecem? Como ela lambe os lábios sem perceber? Como uma leoa que apenas viu uma gazela no meio do mato alto.

Ela gosta do que vê. Ela quer me elogiar.

Ela quer, mas ela não vai. É de Isabella que estamos falando aqui. Isabella pós minha-merda-colossal. E, apesar do meu progresso recente, ela ainda está na defensiva. Desconfiada. Em guarda. E isso é bom. Eu não estou chateado.

Seus olhos me dizem tudo o que ela não vai se permitir dizer.

Eu a levo até a sala, e ela morde o lábio quando pergunta:

— Então, para onde estamos indo?

E então ela se vira e vê as velas. E as flores. E a mesa perfeitamente arrumada para dois. Eu lhe digo baixinho:

— Nós já estamos aqui.

Ela olha ao redor da sala.

— Uau. É... é lindo, Edward.

Eu dou de ombros.

— O ambiente é bom. Você é linda.

Ela cora.

E é incrível.

Eu quero beijá-la. Muito.

Você já sentiu sede? Muita sede? Como em um dia de verão de 36°C, e você não tem saliva suficiente em sua boca nem mesmo para engolir? Agora imagine, alguém coloca um copo gelado de água na sua frente. E você pode olhar para ele, e você pode imaginar o quão perfeito seria provar - mas você não pode tocá-lo. E você definitivamente não pode beber.

Isso explica exatamente o que diabos eu sinto no momento. Eu tiro os olhos do rosto de Isabella e lhe entrego um copo de vinho tinto. Então eu tomo um gole da minha taça.

— O que aconteceu com os dedos? — Ela está se referindo ao BandAids, que cobrem quatro dos meus dez dedos.

— Cogumelos. Bastardos esponjosos que não gostam de ser cortados.

Ela me olha surpresa.

— Você cozinhou?

Eu ia levar Isabella a um restaurante. O melhor da cidade. Mas ela é sobre qualidade, lembra-se? E eu acho que ela vai apreciar o meu esforço muito mais, do que qualquer coisa que um chef gourmet poderia trazer até a mesa. Eu sorrio.

— Eu tenho muitos talentos. Você só viu alguns.

E isso pode ser considerado verdadeiro. Eu nunca cozinhei antes. O que me lembra - Martha Stewart. Ela é o meu mais novo ídolo. Sério. Eu costumava pensar que todo o seu negócio era uma piada. Quem se torna um bilionário, mostrando às pessoas como dobrar corretamente alguns malditos guardanapos para o jantar? Mas isso foi antes. Antes que eu realmente tentasse usar meu forno ou arrumar uma mesa. Agora Martha é uma deusa do caralho. Como Buda. E se a sua receita me ajudar a ganhar isso? Eu vou adorar a seus pés com sandálias rechonchudas todos os dias para o resto da minha vida. Isabella e eu sentamos no sofá.

— Então... como estão as coisas no escritório? — Eu pergunto.

Ela bebe seu vinho e afasta rugas inexistentes de seu vestido.

— Bem. As coisas estão boas. Você sabe... calmas. — Em outras palavras, você está entediada pra caralho sem mim. — Não. Tem sido... produtivo. Eu terminei muita coisa.

Eu sorrio.

— Você sentiu minha falta.

Ela bufa.

— Eu não quis dizer isso.

Ela não precisava.

— Vamos lá, Isabella, eu fiz um voto de honestidade aqui. É justo que você faça o mesmo. — Eu me inclino para frente. — Me olhe nos olhos e me diga que você não pensou em mim -nem uma vez- nos últimos dias.

—Eu...

Buzzzzz... buzzzzz... buzzzzz. O jantar está pronto. Isabella serve outra dose em seu copo.

— Vá lá ver o jantar, Edward. Não quero que queime.

E ela está salva pela campainha. Por enquanto.

O frango Marsala que eu fiz parece... diferente, quando ele realmente sai do forno e vai para nossos pratos.

Ok, é fodidamente assustador. Eu admito.

A testa de Isabella enruga, enquanto ela empurra as protuberâncias marrom como se estivesse dissecando um sapo em biologia.

— Será que você misturou a farinha com água, antes de colocá-lo no forno?

Água? Martha não disse nada sobre a água. Aquela vadia.

— Você sabe, Edward, alguns dos melhores pratos da culinária da história pareciam nojentos. Apresentação não conta muito. É tudo sobre o sabor.

— Sério?

Ela pega o garfo e respira fundo.

— Não Eu estava apenas tentando fazer você se sentir melhor.

Eu fico olhando para o meu prato.

— Obrigado por tentar.

Antes que ela dê uma mordida, eu chego ao outro lado da mesa e coloco minha mão sobre a dela.

— Espere. Eu experimento primeiro.

Dessa forma, se a comida me fizer cair como um baiacu estragado, pelo menos um de nós estará consciente para chamar o 911. Além disso, se eu estiver internado, eu acho que há uma chance excelente de Isabella me aceitar de volta na hora, com pena de mim. E não pense por um segundo que eu não iria aceitar desse jeito. Levaria em um piscar de olhos.

Eu tento não respirar pelo nariz quando dou uma mordida.

Isabella olha para mim.

Eu mastigo. E então sorrio lentamente.

— Não está ruim.

Ela parece aliviada.

Talvez até um pouco orgulhosa.

Ela desliza o garfo através de seus lábios. Em seguida, acena com a cabeça.

— Está muito bom. Estou impressionada.

— Yeah — eu falo entre bocados.

E por toda a refeição, a conversa flui facilmente. Confortavelmente. Eu mantenho temas seguros. Falamos sobre seu novo cliente, sobre Emmett e crescente relação com Rosalie, e as travessuras políticas intermináveis acontecendo em DC.

Para a sobremesa, sirvo morangos e chantilly. Morangos são os preferidos de Isabella. Eu sei disso do nosso último fim de semana.

Originalmente, eu ia fazer algumas tortinhas de morango. Mas você não quer saber como isso acabou. Eu não acho que mesmo Emmett teria comido.

Quando Martha disse mexa constantemente, ela não estava brincando.

Enquanto nós desfrutamos do nosso último prato, menciono o iminente presente de Natal de Mackenzie. Isabella ri. Incrédula.

— Você não vai realmente lhe comprar um pônei, não é?

— Claro que eu vou. Ela é uma garota. Toda garota deveria ter um pônei.

Ela bebe o vinho. Estamos no meio da nossa segunda garrafa.

— E vou contratar um desses caras que andam com cavalos e carruagens no Central Park. Dessa forma, eles podem treiná-lo para levá-la para a escola.

— Aqui é a cidade de Nova York, Edward. Onde eles vão mantê-lo?

— Eles têm um apartamento de cinco quartos. Dois dos quartos estão cheios de merda inútil de Alice. Eu acho que eles podem limpar um e torná-lo o quarto do pônei.

Ela me olha impassível.

— O quarto do pônei?

— Yeah. Por que não?

— E como eles vão leva-lo do chão até o seu andar?

— Elevador de carga. Todos os edifícios mais antigos têm um.

Ela se senta na cadeira.

— Bem, você já pensou em tudo não é?

Eu tomo um drink.

— Eu sempre penso.

— Você já pensou sobre o método que sua irmã irá usar para matá-lo?

— Tenho certeza que ela vai me surpreender. Você vai me defender quando ela tentar?

Ela bate os dedos na sua taça de vinho e olha para mim através daqueles cílios incrivelmente longos.

— De jeito nenhum, Menino Poney. Você está por sua própria conta.

Eu coloco minha mão sobre meu coração.

— Estou arrasado.

Ela não compra.

— Você vai superar isso.

Nosso riso se desvanece em sorrisos relaxados. E eu estou contente em vê-la assim, nem que seja apenas por um momento.

Ela está olhando para mim também. Então ela limpa a garganta e olha para longe.

— Este é um bom CD.

Ela está falando sobre a música que vem tocando ao fundo nas últimas horas.

— Eu não posso levar todo o crédito. Os caras me ajudaram a escolher.

Com a sugestão, "I Touch Myself", de Divinyls derrama pelos altofalantes.

— Sam escolheu esse.

Isabella ri, e eu me levanto e pressiono o botão no leitor de CD, mudando a música.

— E desde que provavelmente apenas tenho algumas semanas de vida...— Eu seguro estendo a minha mão para Isabella — Posso ter esta dança?

Uma nova música enche a sala: "So", de Brad Paisley. Eu não sou realmente fã de música country, mas Brad é muito legal. Para um cantor, ele parece ser um homem de verdade.

Ela pega a minha mão e se levanta. Seus braços dão a volta no meu pescoço. E minhas mãos envolvem sua cintura - tentando não apertar. Delicadamente, começamos a balançar.

Eu engulo em seco enquanto seus olhos escuros redondos olham para mim, sem frustração, raiva ou mágoa. Estão apenas aquecidos, como chocolate líquido.

E os meus malditos joelhos fraquejam.

Eu levo a minha mão até sua coluna, na parte de trás de sua cabeça. Ela vira o rosto e deita a cabeça no meu peito. E eu a puxo contra mim ainda mais perto - mais apertado.

Eu gostaria de lhe dizer como me sinto.

Em segurá-la novamente.

Ter os meus braços em volta dela, e seu corpo pressionado contra o meu.

Eu gostaria, mas não posso.

Porque não há palavras - em Inglês ou qualquer outra língua - que poderia até mesmo chegar perto de descrever isso.

Eu inalo o doce perfume floral do seu cabelo. Se o veneno na câmara de gás cheirasse como Isabella?

Cada preso na fila do corredor da morte, morreria com um sorriso no rosto.

Ela não levanta a cabeça quando sussurra

— Edward?

— Mmmm?

— Eu quero que você saiba... Eu te perdôo... pelo que você disse naquele dia em seu escritório. Eu acredito em você, que você não quis dizer isso.

— Obrigado.

— E, pensando bem, eu percebo que eu não ajudei a situação. Eu poderia ter dito alguma coisa, você não tinha... confiança sobre como eu me sentia... antes que eu fosse falar com Jake. Lamento que eu não fiz isso.

— Eu aprecio isso.

E então ela muda de voz - torna-se mais baixa. Triste.

— Mas isso não muda nada.

Meu polegar varre para frente e para trás na pele nua de seu pescoço.

— É claro que isso faz. Isso muda tudo.

Ela levanta a cabeça.

— Eu não posso fazer isso, Edward.

— Sim, você pode.

Ela olha para o meu peito enquanto tenta explicar.

— Eu tenho objetivos. Sonhos. Que eu tenho trabalhado duro para... sacrificar agora.

— E eu quero ver você conseguir todos esses objetivos, Isabella. Eu quero ajudar a tornar seus sonhos realidade. Cada um deles.

Ela olha para cima. E seus olhos estão implorando agora - pela minha compreensão. Por misericórdia.

— Quando Jake terminou comigo, eu fiquei triste. Doeu. Mas eu fui capaz de continuar. Eu não perdi a batida. Essa coisa com você... é diferente. É... mais. E eu não sou orgulhosa demais para admitir que se não der certo, eu não vou ser capaz de simplesmente me levantar e seguir em frente. Você pode... Você poderia me quebrar, Edward.

— Mas eu não vou.

Minha mão se move para seu rosto. E ela se inclina para ele.

— Eu sei o sentimento que tive ao pensar que perdi você, Isabella. E eu não quero nunca mais me sentir assim novamente. Eu sou um homem que sabe o que quer, se lembra? E eu quero você.

Ela balança a cabeça lentamente.

— Você me quer esta noite. Mas o que dizer...

— Eu quero você esta noite, e eu quero você amanhã e no dia seguinte. E dez mil dias depois. Será que você não recebeu o memorando no céu?

— Você pode mudar de ideia.

— Eu poderia ser atingido por um raio. Ou ser comido por um tubarão. E as duas coisas são um inferno de muito mais provável de um dia acontecer do que não querer mais você. Confie em mim.

E eu acho que esse é o problema, não é?

Ela olha para mim por alguns instantes, em seguida, seu olhar cai no chão. A canção termina. E ela começa a se afastar.

— Desculpe-me, Edward. Eu só... não posso.

Eu tento segurar. Como um homem se afogando segurando um colete salva-vidas.

— Isabella...

— Eu deveria ir.

Não, não, não, não. Eu a estou perdendo.

— Não faça isso.

Seus olhos endurecem como lava derretida quando esfria em rocha negra.

— Seu tempo está quase acabando. Isso foi lindo. Mas...

Isso não está fodidamente acontecendo. É como assistir ao seu jogador ser derrubado, quando já ultrapassou três adversários, e restam vinte segundos no relógio.

Ela se vira em direção à porta. Mas eu lhe agarro o braço e a forço a olhar para mim. Minha voz soa desesperado.

Porque eu estou.

— Apenas espere. Você não pode ir ainda. Há mais uma coisa que eu tenho que te mostrar. Me dê mais dez minutos. Por favor, Isabella.

Olhe para o rosto dela. Agora. Ela quer ficar. Não - ela quer que eu a convença a ficar. Que eu lhe dê uma razão para acreditar em mim novamente. E se isto não fizer, nada nessa terra verde de Deus fará.

— Ok, Edward. Mais dez minutos.

A respiração sai correndo de mim.

— Obrigado.

Eu solto o seu braço, pego um lenço de seda preto da cadeira e seguro.

— Você não pode tirar isso até que eu diga, ok?

Suspeita atravessa seu rosto.

— Isto é algum tipo de coisa sexual bizarra?

Eu dou uma risada.

— Não. Mas eu gosto da maneira como você pensa.

Ela revira os olhos para o teto antes que eu a cubra com o lenço, e o mundo para ela se desvanece em preto.

Cada novo associado da Empresa pode redecorar a sua sala. Nós não somos a única empresa com esse tipo de política. É um bom negócio. Faz os funcionários se sentirem confortáveis, como se um pedaço da empresa lhes pertencesse. As opções de cores de pintura e os padrões dos móveis não são ilimitados, mas em uma empresa como a nossa, as opções são muito vastas.

Foi nisso que me inspirei.

Como eu fui capaz de descobrir o que Isabella prefere.

Ela não é do estilo florais, e agradeço a Cristo por isso. Ela gosta de listras, estampados e tons de terra.

Por que estou dizendo isso, você pergunta?

O que isso tem a ver com alguma coisa?

Você se lembra da Bat Caverna, não é?

Meu escritório em casa. Meu primogênito. Minha área peniana, permitida apenas para os homens? Bem, agora houve uma mudança de sexo. Não, isso não é realmente preciso. É mais como uma hermafrodita agora.

Vejam.

Eu acendo as luzes, e levo Isabella até o meio da sala. Então eu desamarro o lenço. Seus olhos se arregalam.

— Oh, meu...

As paredes antes cor de vinho, agora estão em um majestoso azul. Os sofás de couro inglês viraram história. Em seu lugar há dois sofás, listrado em um bronze quente e o mesmo azul profundo das paredes. Minha mesa foi deslocada para a esquerda - para dar espaço para mais uma mesa mais leve cereja, que está sentada uma ao lado da outra, como uma noiva e o noivo no dia do casamento. A janela por trás delas está enquadrada com cortinas do mesmo material que os sofás. E a mesa de poker ainda está no canto. Mas agora está com uma capa marrom sobre ela - para apoiar a grande planta, frondosa que fica no topo.

Eu não costumo manter plantas vivas. Meu polegar é quase tão verde como Morticia Adams. Mas o decorador de interiores disse que as mulheres amavam. Alguma merda sobre instinto de carinho.

Incrível o que você pode fazer em um curto espaço de tempo, quando você tem um decorador de interiores com uma equipe de trabalhadores à sua disposição e dinheiro não é um problema, certo?

Mas as cortinas foram uma verdadeira puta para pendurar. Eu mesmo quis fazer essa parte sozinho - eu queria acrescentar pessoalmente alguns toques. E eu quase joguei a vara pela maldita janela uma dúzia de vezes, antes que eu conseguisse mantê-las em linha reta.

Eu olho o rosto de Isabella de perto. Mas eu não posso dizer o que ela está pensando. Seu rosto está em choque. Atordoado. Como uma testemunha ocular de um duplo homicídio. Eu engulo em seco. E inicio o passo mais importante da minha vida:

— Eu assisti 'O Diários de uma Paixão ' de novo.

É ainda fodidamente gay. No entanto...

— Eu entendo agora. Por que Noah fez aquele quarto especial para Allie. Não era porque ele era uma bichinha, era porque ele não tinha escolha. Ela era tudo para ele. Não importa o que ele fizesse, nunca haveria mais ninguém para ele além dela. Então, tudo o que ele podia fazer era arrumar o quarto e rezar a Deus que um dia ela aparecesse para usá-lo. E isso resume exatamente como me sinto sobre você. Então eu fiz isso. — Eu aceno ao redor da sala — porque eu quero você na minha vida, Isabella. Permanentemente.

Seus olhos me encaram intensamente. E eles estão brilhando com lágrimas.

— Eu quero que você se mude para cá comigo. Eu quero dormir com seu cabelo no meu rosto todas as noites. E eu quero acordar com você enrolada em mim todas as manhãs. Quero que passe fins de semana inteiros sem roupa alguma. Quero ter brigas limpas e sexo sujo.

Ela ri com aquilo. E uma única lágrima desliza silenciosamente pelo seu rosto.

— Eu quero falar com você até o sol nascer, e eu quero comer cereal na cama todos os domingos. Eu quero trabalhar longas horas intermináveis neste escritório, mas somente se você estiver aqui ao meu lado.

Sua voz é apenas um sussurro.

— Como uma parceria? Uma divisão Cinquenta-cinquenta?

Eu balanço minha cabeça.

— Não. Sem cinquenta-cinquenta. Você não ganha apenas metade de mim. Você tem tudo de mim. Cem por cento.

Ela respira fundo. E morde o lábio. E olha para sua mesa. Em seguida, seu rosto suaviza.

— Onde você conseguiu isso?

É a foto de casamento de seus pais.

— Eu roubei de seu escritório e fiz uma copia enquanto você estava na hora do almoço.

Ela balança a cabeça lentamente. E olha de volta para mim. Em reverência.

— Eu não posso acreditar que você fez tudo isso.

Dou um passo para a frente.

— Eu sei que você acabou de sair de um relacionamento e eu nunca estive em um. E eu sei que eu tenho que lhe dizer que se você não estiver pronta, que está tudo bem. Que eu vou ser paciente e esperar. Mas... se eu disser essas coisas... Eu vou mentir. Porque... Eu não sou esse tipo de homem que espera. Eu sou mais um cara pega-o-touro-pelos-chifres, ou daquele tipo insano que seus-problemas-são-meus, do que um cara de dar um tempo.

Ela ri novamente.

— Então, se isso não for o suficiente, se você precisar de algo mais - me diga. Não importa o que seja, eu vou fazer. Por você.

Quando eu termino, ela fica lá parada. Olhando para mim. Ela lambe os lábios e enxuga os olhos.

— Eu tenho algumas condições.

Eu aceno com cautela.

— Sem mentiras. Quero dizer exatamente isso, Edward. Quando você me falar uma coisa, eu tenho que saber que é a verdade. Que você não tem nenhum outro motivo.

— Ok.

— E sem outras mulheres. Eu acho que eu sou muito aventureira na cama, quando se trata de você, mas eu sou monogâmica. Eu não mudo isso. Eu não faço sexo a três.

Isso não é um problema. Meu pau só tem olhos para Isabella.

— Eu também não. Bem, você sabe, não mais. Quero dizer... concordo.

E então ela sorri. E me cega. É um sorriso luminoso. Espetacularmente incandescente. E ela caminha em minha direção.

— Bem, ... parece que você tem uma fusão.

E isso é tudo que eu preciso ouvir. Eu me movo como uma mola que estava armada bem apertada por muito tempo.

E antes que Isabella possa tomar um fôlego, eu tenho ela esmagada contra mim - segurando-a firme e a levantando com seus pés para fora do chão. Nossas bocas se encaixam como dois ímãs. Ela agarra minha camisa. E minha língua desliza em sua boca acolhedora. Jesus. O gosto dela - minha memória foi imperdoavelmente inadequada. Eu me sinto como um viciado em crack em recuperação que apenas caiu fora do vagão e nunca quer subir novamente. Nossas mãos apalpam um ao outro.

É explosivo.

Combustível.

Queima, baby, queima.

Eu arrasto meus lábios em sua mandíbula. Ela inclina a cabeça para me dar mais espaço, e eu ataco seu pescoço. Ela está ofegante. Nós dois estamos. Minhas mãos estão em seu cabelo, mantendo-a refém. E suas mãos estão no meu peito roçando minhas costelas e cintura. Eu não tenho nenhuma porra de ideia de como ela abriu a minha camisa. Mas estou feliz que ela tenha feito.

Meus dedos acariciam suas costas até a barra de seu vestido. Então eu deslizo minha mão por baixo, segurando sua bunda lisa e firme.

Ela deve estar usando fio dental.

Eu massageio e aperto, pressionando nossos quadris juntos.

A boca de Isabella substitui as mãos, movendo-se em meu peito e mais para baixo. E eu começo realmente a me perder. Eu seguro a parte de trás de seu vestido com as duas mãos e puxo - rasgando quase em dois. Mais ou menos como o Incrível Hulk.

— Eu vou te comprar um novo, eu juro.

Ele cai até a cintura. E os nossos peitos nus batem juntos.

Caralho. Eu senti saudade disso. Como em Cristo, eu pude ficar uma hora - que se diga tantos dias - sem senti-la contra mim desse jeito? Maldito tempo fodidamente longo.

— Deus, Edward.

Suas mãos estão nas minhas costas agora. Arranhando e amassando. Minha boca está em sua orelha, exigente;

— Qual calcinha que você estiver usando? Eu vou rasgar. — E caio de joelhos, queimando um caminho entre seus seios e para baixo até seu estômago.

Isabella suspira.

— Isso pode ser um problema.

— Por quê?

Eu arrasto o vestido até o chão. E então eu olho - hipnotizado - Isabella espetacularmente nua.

— Porque eu não estou usando.

Meu pau geme em agonia. E então eu olho para ela.

— Você sempre vai sem lingerie, para as reuniões de negócios com seus amigos?

Ela sorri timidamente.

— Eu acho que estava esperando que você me fizesse mudar de ideia sobre isso.

Por um segundo, eu estou atordoado.

Ela queria isso.

Tanto quanto eu.

E eu perdi todo esse tempo comendo frango Marsala - quando eu poderia ter comido ela. Deus. Droga.

Sem mais uma palavra, eu mergulho dentro como uma criança recebendo seu primeiro pedaço delicioso de bolo de aniversário. Eu afundo meu rosto - a minha língua - em sua vagina. Ela tem um gosto quente e sedoso, como o açúcar líquido em cima de um bolo de canela, mas doce. Os joelhos de Isabella fraquejam, mas eu levo minhas mãos na parte inferior das suas costas, e a deito, deslizando suas pernas por cima do meu ombro. E então eu estava de volta para baixo e ela montada em meu rosto. Como eu sonhei com isso a cada maldita noite. Ela se contorce e suspira acima de mim. Sem vergonha nenhuma. E eu a devoro em um frenesi de fome. Seus gemidos se tornam mais exigentes. Mais altos. Sua mão desce. E ela acaricia meu pau sobre minhas calças.

Você já ouviu falar daqueles idiotas, que com duas bombadas já goza? Bem, se ela não parar de me tocar realmente rápido, você está caminhando para ter uma visão panorâmica de um desses.

Eu pego a mão dela e bloqueio seus dedos juntos. Isabella aproveita para girar os quadris, esfregando sua linda boceta contra a minha boca. Ela se move uma vez, duas vezes... e então ela está vindo. Gritando meu nome entrecortado.

Ela suspira fundo, quando retorna.

Em seguida, ela desliza sinuosamente sobre o meu corpo, até que as nossa bocas estejam no mesmo nível. E estamos nos beijando.

É selvagem e áspero - tudo língua e dentes. Minhas mãos passam através dos seus cabelos, deixando-o solto. Seus quadris moem contra meu pau, e sua umidade ultrapassa a minha calça.

— Caralho, Isabella. Eu vou gozar tão duro.

Eu só espero que esteja realmente dentro dela quando fizer isso. Ela gira a língua em volta do meu mamilo antes que me diga:

— Edward. Calç .

Meus quadris levantam do chão quando eu rasgo o botão da minha calça. Eu me viro para empurrá-la com minha cueca até os joelhos, mas eu estou muito fora da minha mente para tirá-los completamente. Eu agarro seus quadris e desço mais para baixo. E meu pau desliza facilmente dentro dela.

Cristo Todo-Poderoso.

Nós congelamos - nossos rostos a poucos milímetros de distância - a respiração dura e entrelaçada. Meus olhos seguram os dela. E então ela se move. Devagar. Me tirando quase completamente para fora - antes de voltar para baixo. Minha cabeça cai para trás, e minhas pálpebras fecham.

Isso é perfeito.

Divino.

Minhas mãos estão abertas sobre seus quadris. Ajudando. Agarrando com força suficiente para machucar. E então ela se senta, arqueando as costas até que seu cabelo bate nos meus joelhos.

Eu forço meus olhos abertos, a necessidade de vê-la. Sua cabeça inclinada para trás, os seios estão altos, e seus lábios estão abertos como gemidos eufóricos e palavras sem sentido.

Você sabe quando às vezes você lê sobre fotos nuas da esposa de algum idiota que vazou na Internet?

Eu nunca entendi isso.

Mas agora eu entendo. Porque se eu tivesse uma câmera? Eu estaria tirando fotos dela como um fotografo maluco.

Para capturar este momento.

Para lembrar como Isabella está agora. Porque ela está exatamente magnífica. Mais impressionante do que qualquer obra de arte no Louvre - mais deslumbrante do que todas as Sete Maravilhas do mundo juntas.

Ela se move mais rápido, mais forte. E eu sinto a construção de um climax atravessando meu corpo.

— Sim, Isabella. Me monte... exatamente desse jeito.

Os seios dela saltam com cada impulso. Hipnoticamente. E eu simplesmente não consigo resistir a sentir o gosto. Eu me sento e cubro um mamilo com a boca, lambendo e sacudindo seu pico duro com a minha língua.

Ela grita, enquanto suas pernas envolvem as minhas costas - me puxando mais apertado - esfregando seu clitóris ao longo do meu caminho feliz.

Ela está perto. Estamos fodidamente perto.

Mas eu não quero que termine.

Ainda não.

Então eu rolo ela debaixo de mim, segurando a parte de trás de sua cabeça em minhas mãos, protegendo-a do chão de madeira, enquanto fico em cima dela.

As coxas abertas de Isabella me dão as boas-vindas, e eu empurro ainda mais fundo dentro dela.

— Oh Deus... oh Deus...

O som de nossos corpos batendo e sua voz sussurrada enche a sala como uma sinfonia erótica. Não tem nada da Filarmônica de Nova York entre nós.

— Deus! Oh Deus!

Eu sorrio quando pego o ritmo;

— Deus não tem nenhum foda do caralho a ver com isso que está sentindo, baby.

Claro, eu estou apaixonado, mas esse aqui ainda sou eu.

— Edward... Edward... sim... Edward!

Muito melhor.

Você não acha que eu ia começar a vomitar palavras doces, frases melosas, agora não é?

Desculpe desapontar.

Além disso, eu gosto da palavra foda. Isso implica um certo nível de calor. Paixão. E é específico.

Se o Congresso perguntasse se Bill Clinton fodeu Monica Lewinski, não teria havido qualquer pergunta sobre o que diabos eles estavam falando, haveria?

De qualquer maneira, não importa muito o que você diz quando está trepando. Ou como está fazendo. Lento e suave ou rápido e violento - é o sentimento por trás disso que vai significar alguma coisa.

Que como você faz já diz tudo.

Cristo, eu estou iluminado, ou o quê?

Você não tem orgulho de mim? Você deve ter.

Eu dobro meus braços e cubro a sua boca em um beijo devorador, duro. Então eu lambo o caminho até seu ombro e, pego firme, mordendo. Não duro o suficiente para furar a pele, mas com pressão suficiente para enviar Isabella voando sobre a borda do caralho novamente. Eu endireito meus braços para que eu possa vê-la. Ela endurece mais uma vez, antes que venha duro e apertado debaixo de mim. Seus dedos perfeitamente pintados enrolam no ar quando ela goza. Seus músculos me apertam com força da base à ponta, como se fossem mãos desesperadas ordenhando um tubo de pasta de dente de baixo para cima, torcendo até a última gota.

Minha cabeça rola para trás e meus olhos se fecham, enquanto eu solto um grunhido e amaldiçôo. E eu estou impotente - como um grão de areia nas mãos de um tsunami.

Jatos de prazer correm em todos os poros do meu corpo, quando eu venho com a força de um maldito gêiser. Incrível.

Nós enfrentamos a onda de êxtase juntos, até que nós dois estamos engolindo em busca do ar.

E então eu caio em cima dela. Meu rosto fica no vale entre seus seios, meu estômago entre suas coxas.

E alguns segundos depois, as mãos de Isabella vão até as minhas costas, correndo pela minha espinha em um maldito caminho mais suave.

Eu toco seu rosto com as mãos e a beijo.

Lentamente agora.

Languidamente.

Seus olhos de corça sobre o meu. Mas não falamos nada. Nós não precisamos. E então eu sinto.

Você já viu um cavalo de corrida depois de estar afastado por um tempo?

Eu já. Quando voltam para a pista, é como se o fogo fosse baleado em suas veias. Eles podem apenas correr e correr - inúmeras voltas - quilômetros de cada vez.

Você vê para onde estou indo com isso?

Eu viro nós dois mais uma vez, para que Isabella mais uma vez esteja por cima, com os joelhos montando meus quadris, a cabeça dela contra o meu peito.

Nós realmente deveríamos fazer isso na cama - o chão é muito duro.

Mas novamente, isso não pode esperar.

Isabella levanta a cabeça e seus olhos se arregalam.

— Já?

Eu levanto minhas sobrancelhas.

— Nós perdemos muito tempo recentemente. Aparentemente meu pau gostaria de compensar cada segundo. Você topa?

Eu rodo meus quadris, e ela geme um pouco. Vou levar isso como um sim.

Nós fizemos na cama.

Eventualmente.

Poucas horas e três orgasmos mais tarde, estamos deitados lado a lado, de frente um para o outro. Compartilhando um travesseiro.

O travesseiro.

— Diga isso de novo.

É a décima vez que ela me pede. Mas eu não me importo. Eu vou dizer isso até que minha cara fique roxa, se é isso que ela quer que eu faça.

— Eu amo você, Isabella.

Ela suspira. Parece preocupada.

— Eu vou estar muito pegajosa e carente nas próximas semanas. Você deve estar preparado.

— Eu vou estar inseguro e ciumento. Vai funcionar bem.

Há um sorriso em sua voz.

— Você me disse que não tinha ciúmes.

Eu dou de ombros.

— Eu também te disse que não ia mentir para você nunca mais.

Suas mãos penteiam a parte de trás do meu cabelo suavemente.

— Quando você soube?

Eu sorrio.

— A primeira vez que você me deixou entrar em você sem camisinha.

Ela puxa meu cabelo. Duro.

— Ow! Jesus!

Sua voz é exasperada, como uma mãe que acabou de pegar seu filho roubando um cookie que já comeu além do permitido, pela décima vez.

— Edward. Isso não soa muito romântico.

— Você não acha?

Encontro força para levantar a cabeça, e então eu baixo sobre o mamilo já endurecido. Eu chupo duro, provocando com os dentes, antes de lentamente deixá-lo solto com um pop.

— Porque eu acho que ficar dentro de você é muito, muito romântico.

Quando eu começo a dar ao outro o mesmo tratamento, ela engasga.

— Esse é um bom ponto.

Eu rio.

— Eles realmente são, querida.

Deito minha cabeça de volta, e arrasto o meu dedo em seu braço, fascinado pelos arrepios que se levantam na minha trilha.

— Você não vai me perguntar quando eu soube? — ela pergunta.

— Quando você soube o que?

Isabella rola sobre seu estômago. E seus cabelos balançam sobre o ombro, atingindo a pele em minhas costelas. Cócegas é como uma pluma.

É excitante. Sensual. E assim, eu estou pronto para ir novamente.

Edward Cullen pode pegar sua heroína estúpida e ter uma overdose dela. Isabella é a minha própria marca pessoal de Viagra.

— Quando eu soube que estava apaixonada por você.

Você já reparou que Isabella não retornou nenhum dos meus "Eu te amo"?

Eu certamente reparei. Mas como eu disse - eu tento não colocar muita fé em palavras. Ações dizem mais. E cada movimento que Isabella faz, me diz que estamos na mesma página.

Ainda assim, eu estou curioso.

— Quando?

Ela se inclina e beija os meus olhos... minhas bochechas... e, em seguida, a ponta do meu nariz antes de plantar um doce em meus lábios.

Em seguida, ela se inclina para trás.

— Você se lembra daquele dia no meu escritório? Depois que Jake e eu terminamos, e eu estava chorando? Concordo com a cabeça. — Eu deveria estar devastada - E eu estava - por algum tempo. Mas então você veio, e colocou seus braços em volta de mim. E eu não queria nunca te deixar ir. Era como se tudo o que eu sempre necessitei, qualquer coisa que eu sempre quis, estava bem ali na minha frente. E foi aí que eu soube. Que, de alguma forma, você me prendeu, e eu estava totalmente apaixonada por você. — Ela ri baixinho. —Eu estava com tanto medo... ... porque eu nunca, nem um milhão de anos pensei que você se sentiria da mesma maneira.

Eu acaricio o meu polegar em seu belo lábio inferior.

— Eu já te amava, Isabella. Eu apenas não sabia disso.

Ela sorri e coloca a cabeça no travesseiro. Sua voz é suave e sincera.

— Yeah. Você pode ser um verdadeiro idiota às vezes.

Era isso o que você pensou que ela ia dizer? Eu também não.

— Me desculpe?

Ela levanta a sobrancelha presunçosamente.

— Eu só estou dizendo que, se você olhar para a nossa história...

Antes que ela possa terminar, eu tenho-a presa debaixo de mim, suas costas contra o meu peito.

— Essas são palavras para uma briga Isabella. — Meus dedos percorrem as costelas lentamente. Tortuosamente. Ela começa a se contorcer e esfrega sua bunda contra meu pau. É bom.

— Leve essas palavras de volta.

— Não.

Meus dedos se movem leve e rápido sobre ela. Cócegas sem piedade.

— Diga', Edward Cullen é um deus. Um brilhante deus, um gênio.

Ela ri e grita;

— Edward! Pare! Pare!

Eu não desisto.

— Me peça direito e talvez eu pare. Me implore isso.

Ela ri, mesmo quando está gritando.

— Nunca!

Você sabe o que dizem sobre nunca, não é?

Ah, sim - isso vai ser divertido.

Ela implorou. Você tinha alguma dúvida?

Então, ela ficou em cima de mim, e eu fui o único a pedir misericórdia.

Agora eu estou deitado com a cabeça nos pés de Isabella, massageando-os.

Sua cabeça está na minha coxa.

Quer saber como acabamos nessa posição?

Nah - Vou deixar que você use a sua imaginação.

— Então, o que Alice disse para você? — Eu lhe pergunto.

— Mmm?

Eu dobro o cotovelo e descanso minha cabeça em minha mão, para que eu possa ver o rosto de Isabella.

Ela parece completamente esgotada. Desgastada. De quem foi usada com força.

É realmente uma boa aparência para ela.

— No outro dia, em seu escritório, antes que concordasse em sair comigo. Você parecia diferente. Mais... receptiva. Será que ela te ameaçou?

Ela ri, sonolenta e aperta os olhos abertos.

— Não, sem ameaças. Ela me disse para pensar nisso como uma mulher profissional que era. Olhar para você como um empreendimento. Que cada investimento tem riscos, mas eu tenho que pesá-los contra o pagamento. Ela disse que com base na sua mais recente performance, você é um risco que vale a pena.

Boa estratégia. Eu devia ter pensado nisso.

— Eu devo lhe enviar flores.

Sua mão esfrega minha coxa.

— Mas não foi isso que me convenceu a lhe dar outra chance.

Minha testa enruga.

— Não?

— Não.

— Então o que fez?

Ela mexe o seu corpo, até que a cabeça esteja no meu peito, e não há um sopro de espaço entre nós.

— Mackenzie.

— Como ela a convenceu?

— Ela me contou uma história, sobre como você a levou para Central Park no verão passado. E um garoto jogou areia nela.

Eu me lembro daquele dia. Eu estava prestes a oferecer $50 dólares para um pestinha de seis anos, para dar um lição naquele pequeno babaca filho da puta.

— E então ele veio até ela e disse que estava arrependido. Mas ela não tinha certeza se queria brincar com ele novamente. E ela me falou que você disse a ela que às vezes os garotos são estúpidos. E muitas vezes eles fazem coisas estúpidas. Então, de vez em quando, ela deve ter pena deles. E se eles dizem que estão arrependidos, ela deve lhes dar uma segunda chance. Não uma terceira ou um quarta... mas você disse a ela que todo mundo merece uma segunda chance. — Ela faz uma pausa. E ri. — E então você disse que se ele fizesse isso de novo, ela deveria chutá-lo nas bolas.

Todas as garotas devem saber como se defender. Um chute certeiro vai fazer isso sempre.

Isso é incrível, você não acha?

Se não fosse a minha sobrinha perfeita, talvez eu não estivesse aqui agora.

— Talvez eu deva comprar dois pôneis para ela.

Isabella sorri. E seus olhos me olham com desejo intenso.

E eu vou fazer tudo com ela novamente.

— Você não tem senso de auto-preservação, não é?

Eu balanço minha cabeça.

— Não, não neste momento. Estou muito focado em... fornicação.

Ela leva o seu joelho em volta do meu quadril.

— Eu vou fazer você muito feliz, Edward Cullen.

Meus braços apertam em torno dela.

—Você já fez.

Após isso?

O céu vai ser uma grande decepção.

Eu mergulho minha cabeça e a beijo. Este é molhado, lento e maravilhoso. E ela está me beijando de volta. Como se ela nunca quisesse parar.

E sabe de uma coisa? Isso funciona muito bem para mim.

Então lá vai.

Obrigado por ter vindo comigo nesse passeio.

Mas você realmente deve sair agora.

Você não deve acompanhar toda a minha vida sexual.

Porque, se lembra quando eu disse que todos os caras falam com seus amigos sobre o sexo?

Bem, nós fazemos. Mas nenhum homem fala com seus amigos sobre sexo com sua namorada. Nunca.

Você realmente acha que eu quero que alguém se masturbe com o que Isabella me deixa fazer com ela? Ou o que ela faz comigo?

De jeito nenhum.

Portanto, esta é a hora onde você sai.

Mesmo que o que estou prestes a fazer seja fantástico, é claro, portanto, sinto muito por você perder isso.

Ainda assim... depois de todas as dicas que lhe dei, eu sinto que eu devo lhe dar algumas palavras finais de sabedoria.

Uma lição.

Algo significativo.

Então, vamos lá: Não assuma nada como fato. Mesmo se você acha que sabe tudo. Mesmo que você tenha certeza de que você esteja certo. Consiga a confirmação. Todas essas "merdas" clichês sobre certezas? Tenha a garantia disso. E se você não tiver cuidado, pode acabar lhe custando a melhor coisa que poderia acontecer com você.

E outra coisa - não fique muito confortável.

Se arrisque.

Não tenha medo de colocar na linha. Mesmo se você esteja feliz. Mesmo se você acha que a vida é malditamente perfeita.

Porque eu tinha uma vida uma vez.

A vida que eu amava. Era consistente. Divertida. Era garantida. Segura. E então, uma noite, uma bela garota de cabelos castanhos veio e estragou tudo no meu reino.

Agora minha vida está uma bagunça.

De um jeito bom.

Uma rede gigante imprevisível de sexo e brigas.

Frustração e ternura. Aborrecimento e carinho. Luxúria e amor. Mas isso é bom.

Porque, enquanto Isabella Swan estiver enroscada nessa rede comigo?

Bem, eu não posso imaginar nada melhor do que isso, porra.

_**A anã Contra-Ataca **_

_**POV BELLA **_

Os homens amam 'Guerra nas Estrelas'.

Não da mesma forma que as mulheres amam Titanic ou Diário de Uma Paixão - Eu choro toda vez que eu assisto esses filmes.

Mas 'Guerra nas Estrelas' é diferente para os homens.

Não é apenas entretenimento. Eles acreditam nele. É o seu manual, sua Bíblia. Aparentemente, todos os segredos da vida podem ser encontrados nos filmes de George Lucas.

Pelo menos nos três primeiros.

De acordo com Edward, os três últimos são apenas "uma merda."

Estamos assistindo agora ' O Império Contra-Ataca'.

Edward e eu estamos vivendo juntos há pouco mais de um mês. Mas parece que já faz tempo.

Sabe quando você faz luzes no seu cabelo? E depois de apenas um ou dois dias você não consegue lembrar como se parecia antes? Não consegue imaginar um momento em que seu cabelo não era desta vibrante cor?

É muito parecido.

Aqui estamos - no chão, aconchegados sob uma pilha de travesseiros e cobertores, comendo pipoca - enquanto Han Solo está prestes a ser congelado em carbonite.

Ah, e Mackenzie também está aqui. Alice e Jasper nos pediram para cuidar dela esta tarde.

— Eu não entendo.

Os olhos de Edward não se desviam da TV.

— O que você não entende?

Eu me sento, enquanto explico.

— O homem está muito provavelmente prestes a morrer, e a mulher que ele queria todo esse tempo, finalmente, lhe diz que o ama - e o que é que ele disse? Eu sei? Que tipo de fala é essa?

Edward parece genuinamente chocado.

— Uh... A melhor na história do cinema?

— Por que ele apenas não diz que a ama também?

Ele se senta, me dando toda a sua atenção. Me preparo para receber um tutorial dos pontos mais delicados da lógica masculina.

— Porque ele é o Han maldito Solo. Ele é o cara mais legal da galáxia. Ele não tem que dizer que a ama - olhe para tudo que ele fez por ela. Ela já deveria saber.

Típico. Eu balanço minha cabeça e olho para Mackenzie, que está sentada entre nós.

— Quando você se apaixonar, procure um cara como Luke.

Edward está altamente ofendido.

— Não. De jeito nenhum...

— Ele é doce. Corajoso, mas sensível.

— Lucas é uma putinha chorona até Retorno do Jedi.

Mackenzie alcança sua calculadora e soma dez à conta.

Você esqueceu a Jarra das Palavra Feias que está na mesa de café?

Sim - está quase cheia.

Eu digo que Edward deve apenas lhe comprar logo uma Ferrari agora.

No momento em que ela tiver idade o suficiente para dirigir, eles devem estar perto disso.

— Mackenzie, se você decidir que quer se casar- um dia -, deve ser com um cara como Han.

Mackenzie vira a cabeça de Edward para mim, como se estivesse assistindo a uma partida em Wimbledon.

— Ele é egoísta e egocêntrico. Sempre correndo para sua nave espacial...

— Ela se chama Falcão Milenar. — Edward interrompe.

Ignoro sua correção.

— E ele é, obviamente, um playboy! Um mulherengo. Por que você quer Mackenzie com alguém assim?

— Correção: ele era um mulherengo. Até que conheceu Leia. Ela o mudou. E Mackenzie - como Leia - vai ser inteligente, forte e poderosa. Ela vai comer um fracote como Lucas no café da manhã. Han, por outro lado, vai deixa-la feliz. Mantê-la satisfeita.

Ele sorri - dessa forma que faz com que meu estômago aperte - enquanto ele acrescenta

— Como nós.

Eu sorrio provocando.

— Mas eu nunca estou satisfeita. Eu sempre quero mais.

A voz de Edward cai sugestivamente.

— Eu acho que vou ter que trabalhar mais, então.

E assim, estamos na Terra da Luxúria.

Acostume-se a isso - isso acontece frequentemente. Nossos olhares ficam presos um no outro, e nossas bocas

gravitam uma para a outra.

Não se preocupe com Mackenzie; não é nada que ela não tenha visto antes.

Edward ama as Demonstrações Publicas de Afeto. Porque quando se trata de carinho - e tudo mais, ele não está nem ai - ele é impaciente e mimado.

Então, se ele quer me tocar, me beijar? Ele faz.

E ele realmente não dá a mínima para quem está ao redor no momento.

Isso pode ser um verdadeiro tesão - ou incrivelmente frustrante, dependendo das circunstâncias.

Antes de nossos lábios se tocarem, o telefone toca. E a cabeça de Mackenzie aparece entre nós.

— Eu vou atender!

Alice disse que ela está realmente adorando atender ao telefone recentemente.

— Residência Cullen-Swan?

Ela deu um belo toque, não é mesmo? Ela escuta um pouco, então se vira para Edward.

— Tio Edward, é o porteiro. Ele diz que há um pacote para você.

— Diga-lhe para assinar para mim, e eu vou buscar mais tarde.

Ela faz. Em seguida, ela ouve de novo e diz:

— Ele diz que não deixam ele assinar.

A testa de Edward sulca, se perguntando o que poderia ser.

— Okay. Digalhe para manda-lo para cá.

Edward pausa o filme.

Antes que ele se levante, ele pega a minha mão e beija suavemente.

E seus olhos prometem que mais virá. Este é o nosso primeiro fim de semana com roupas. E apesar de adorar Mackenzie, eu estaria mentindo se dissesse que eu não estava olhando para a frente a alguma atividade não tão familiar mais tarde.

Sim - meu nome é Isabella, e eu sou uma viciada em sexo recém doutrinada.

Mas vamos lá, olhe para o homem.

Você pode me culpar?

Edward abre a porta, e um homem uniformizado lhe entrega uma prancheta, antes de deslizar uma caixa de papelão grande - com furos na parte superior - através da porta.

Edward assina, olha para a caixa, e chuta a porta com o pé.

— O que é...

Antes que ele possa terminar, um coro de sons emerge da caixa. Miados.

A mandíbula de Mackenzie cai quando ela corre para frente.

— Soa como gatinhos! — Ela levanta a tampa da caixa. — É! É uma caixa cheia de gatinhos!

É verdade. Eu me levanto e olho para dentro.

Oito gatinhos, para ser exata. Edward olha acusadoramente para o entregador.

— Que porra é essa?

— Estes são os seus filhotes adotivos.

— Meus o quê?

O Homem dos Gatinho verifica a prancheta.

— Edward Cullen, certo? Ele acena com a cabeça.

— Você se inscreveu para ser um pai adotivo de animais. Estes são seus pelas próximas quatro a seis semanas.

Edward já está balançando a cabeça.

— Eu não me inscrevi para essa merda. Eu odeio gatos - eles são animais de estimação de Satanás. O Homem dos Gatinhos entrega a Edward a prancheta.

— Isso não é o que diz aqui.

A esta altura, Mackenzie está arrulhando e acariciando os gatinhos.

E eu cubro minha boca para não rir.

Você já descobriu?

— Eu vou matá-la. Eu juro por Deus! Eu vou ser filho único no momento em que esse dia terminar!

Isso é quando eu começo a rir. Em voz alta. Quando eu lhe pergunto:

— O que você esperava? Ela teve um animal de fazenda entregue em seu apartamento na manhã de Natal.

— Aquilo foi um presente! Isso é apenas maldade. Edward entrega a prancheta de volta para o Homem dos Gatinhos. —Leveos de volta. Houve uma confusão. Eles não podem ficar.

O Homem dos Gatinho parece desapontado.

— Isso é muito ruim. Sem você, esses carinhas sofrerão eutanásia até o final do dia.

Grandes e redondos olhos azuis fitam Edward diretamente.

— O que é eufanasia, tio Edward?

Edward olha pra sua carinha triste por cerca de cinco segundos. Então, ele abaixa a cabeça em derrota.

— Maldição.

Sorrio para Mackenzie.

— Isso significa que os gatinhos estão ficando, querida.

— Yippee! — Ela começa a tira-los para fora da caixa, um por um.

O Homem dos Gatinhos vira para ir embora.

— Boas festas. Deus os abençoe.

Edward faz uma carranca.

— Sim, sim. Feliz Ano Novo do caralho.

Então, ele chuta a porta fechada.

— Eu vou chamar você de Nala, e Simba, e você fofinho e esse carinhoso... e esse aqui vou chamá-lo de Edward Júnior! Ele parece com o tio Edward, não parece, tia Isabella?

Oh, sim - eu já sou a tia Isabella. Quão legal é isso?

— Ele parece. Ele é muito bonito e parece inteligente demais. Você não acha, Edward?

Ele ainda está fazendo beicinho.

— Yeah. Fantástico. Ei, tenho uma ideia - vamos levar Edward Junior e seus companheiros até o rio Hudson e ver se eles podem nadar?

Eu passeio em direção ao meu namorado.

— Você não quer fazer isso. — Com o foco de Mackenzie ainda sobre os gatinhos, eu deslizo minha mão sob a camiseta de Edward e raspo minhas unhas sobre seu abdômen.

Isso recebe sua atenção.

— Eu não quero?

Eu mantenho a minha voz baixa.

— Não... Porque resgatar pobres animais indefesos me faz ficar muito... quente.

Edward levanta as sobrancelhas.

— Quão quente?

Eu lambo meus lábios.

Ele observa.

— Muito. Eu provavelmente vou precisar de você para me refrescar com... cubos de gelo... ou chantilly...

Ele coloca as mãos nos meus quadris e me puxa para frente.

— Mmmm. Talvez... gatinhos tenham seus pontos positivos, afinal.

Eu sorrio e aceno de cabeça. E, em seguida, nossas bocas se unem. Eu envolvo meus braços ao redor do pescoço dele, e os meus pés deixam o chão quando Edward me levanta.

Assim que sua língua sai para brincar com a minha, Mackenzie chama,

— Tio Edward! Simba fez xixi no tapete!

Ele suspira.

E pressiona a testa contra a minha.

— Estou enviando à conta a cadela, quando eu mandar lavar esses tapetes. Não... melhor... Eu vou mandar substitui-los. Isso vai ser uma mordida na sua bunda.

Eu não o quero muito focado em uma guerra com a sua irmã. Não quando há tantas outras - mais agradáveis - coisas nas quais ele pode se concentrar.

— Deixe para lá, Edward. E depois que Mackenzie for embora, você pode morder a minha bunda em seu lugar.

Ele ri. E morde minha orelha.

— Você está certa. Isso vai ser muito mais divertido.

O Fim da Lua de Mel

Endorfinas: substâncias químicas no cérebro que instilam sentimentos de bem-estar ou euforia. Elas são a razão pela qual continuamos voltando para a academia para nos punir com os treinos. Elas são a razão pela qual até mesmo o homem mais tenso na terra pode cair no sono depois de uma boa transa. Elas também são responsáveis por um fenômeno conhecido como o período de lua de mel. Você sabe do que estou falando. É o início de um relacionamento - quando tudo é doçura e amor. Todo mundo está em seu melhor comportamento. Caras não soltam gases; mulheres não comem. Ou, se eles não conseguem evitar, até mesmo os piores hábitos parecem a coisa mais adorável desde os mais punks e nojentos. O bonitinho ronco dele, o delicioso roer de unhas dela. Os seres humanos não são os únicos a passar por um período de lua de mel. É uma experiência entre várias espécies. Na verdade, sem ele, os tubarões deixariam de existir. Veja, os tubarões são predadores naturais. Eles vão comer qualquer coisa - incluindo seus próprios filhotes.

Logo após o parto, no entanto, o cérebro da mamãe tubarão é inundado com endorfinas, colocando-a em uma espécie de coma em êxtase. Isso dá ao bebê tubarão cerca de dez minutos para nadar para longe. Porque, se ele ainda estiver por perto quando mamãe acordar? Ele é o almoço.

O que nos leva a outra característica universal do período de lua de mel: Eventualmente, ele termina. ***

— Hey, Isabella?

É sábado à tarde. Emmett e Jasper vieram em casa. Estamos na sala assistindo ao jogo.

— Isabella!

E nós precisamos de cerveja. Claro, ela está no escritório trabalhando, mas os Yankees estão jogando. E eu sou um menino de Nova York - nascido e criado. O que significa que existem apenas duas equipes que eu gosto: o Yankees e quem está jogando no Boston porra Red Sox.

—Beeellllaaaa!

Ela aparece na entrada da sala, os braços cruzados, quadril engatilhado. Ela está usando um vestido - curto, com um padrão floral sexy e botões na frente para facilitar a remoção.

Eu adoro o criador do vestido.

Sua voz está irritada.

— O que é, Edward?

Eu lhe lanço um sorriso.

— Hey, baby... você poderia nos pegar algumas cervejas da geladeira?

Os animais são não verbais.

Um cão macho não pode dizer a um cão fêmea, me foda agora, eu quero ter o seus filhotes. Então, ao invés disso, ela enfia o rabo no ar. Agora, se acontecer de o cão macho ler seus sinais de forma errada? Se ele pula na bunda dela antes dela estar levantada? Ele apenas pode ter suas bolas mordidas.

As mulheres são muito parecidas com as femêas caninas - ou cadelas, se você quiser a terminologia correta - e Deus ajude o homem que interpreta-las errado.

Voltaremos a isso mais tarde.

Por enquanto, quando Isabella levanta uma sobrancelha para mim, eu sei que ela está procurando uma explicação.

Faço um gesto em direção à televisão.

— Jeter está prestes a bater o recorde de todos os tempos.

Ela suspira. Pacificada.

— Ok. — Então ela se dirige para a cozinha. Poucos minutos depois, ela volta com os braços cheios de garrafas de cerveja.

Ela entrega uma para Emmett.

— Obrigado, Isabella.

E um para Jasper.

— Obrigado.

E uma para mim. Tomo um gole. E recuo.

— Ah, isso é mijo quente. — Eu entrego-a de volta para ela.

— Eu peguei da geladeira.

Com os olhos ainda sobre o jogo, eu balanço meu pulso, espantando-a de volta para a cozinha.

— Você tem que pegá-las na parte de trás da geladeira. É aí que as geladas estão... Vamos lá, A-Rod! Tire sua cabeça fora de sua bunda e ponha-a dentro do jogo!

E devemos fazer uma pausa aqui por um momento.

Lembra-se daqueles cães que eu estava falando? As pistas?

Enquanto eu estava assistindo TV, eu perdi algumas.

Dê uma olhada: Jasper está sorrindo, quase rindo.

Depois de toda a punição que ele recebeu da minha irmã ao longo dos anos, ele desenvolveu um senso extremamente sádico, quando se trata de olhar outras pessoas entregar a sua bunda de bandeja.

Então, há Emmett. Só Deus sabe o tipo de penalidades doentes e depravadas que Rosalie tem infligido ao pobre coitado, porque ele apenas parece assustado.

Isabella, por outro lado, está olhando para a minha mão como se fosse uma barata.

Que ela quer esmagar.

E então ela tem uma ideia - uma maravilhosa e terrível ideia.

Se você olhar firme o suficiente, você pode ver a lâmpada em cima de sua cabeça.

Ela sorri e sai da sala.

Eu perdi tudo isso na primeira vez.

Poucos minutos depois, Isabella volta carregando um balde de gelo cheio de cerveja.

Não, não são garrafas de cerveja.

Apenas a cerveja, o liquido.

Ela fica ao lado do sofá, e eu - os olhos ainda sobre o jogo - levo a minha mão para a bebida. E ela levanta o balde e despeja sobre a porra da minha cabeça. Splash.

Eu salto para cima, pingando e asfixiado.

— Jesus Cristo!

Ela me pergunta docemente:

— Está suficiente gelado para você, querido?

Eu limpo o meu rosto com a mão e olho para ela.

— Você está doida?

Ela encara de volta.

— Não, e não sou uma garçonete também! Embora eu espere que você mostre um pouco mais de cortesia com elas.

Emmett se levanta.

— Eu vou ao Bar McCarthy, e assistirei ao jogo de lá.

Jasper pega o seu casaco.

— Eu vou com você.

Eu torço a barra de minha camisa.

— Segure o táxi para mim, pessoal. Eu já estarei lá embaixo.

Emmett ri. E me dá um tapinha nas costas.

— Claro que você vai, amigo. Tchau, Isabella.

— Até mais tarde, Isabella.

Ela não responde para eles. Ela está muito ocupada tentando me matar com os olhos.

E com isso, Emmett e Jasper fazem sua fuga. Enquanto Isabella e eu olhamos furiosos para o outro.

Ding-ding. Yep - é o sino. Começou o primeiro round. ***

Eu começo com calma. Quando verbalmente brigar com um adversário, é sempre melhor ficar equilibrado. Escolha suas palavras com cuidado. Seja esperto. E letal.

— O que é isso?

Aparentemente, Isabella não compartilha a minha filosofia.

— Você me diz, Edward! Diga-me por que diabos Emmett e Jasper podem dizer por favor e obrigado e tudo que eu faço, e de você recebo uma... — ela agita sua mão com desdém, imitando a minha ação mais cedo.

E mais uma vez eu fico composto. Ainda pingando - mas composto.

— Então você está me dizendo que você desperdiçou boa cerveja e arruinou a minha tarde de sábado porque eu esqueci minhas boas maneiras?

— Por que você não pode apenas dizer isto?

— E por que você não pode apenas dizer: 'Ei, Edward, um agradecimento seria bom?' Era preciso ser como a porra de uma rainha do drama sobre isso?

Ela cruza os braços e zomba:

— Eu não sou uma rainha do drama.

Eu ergo os dedos.

— Duas palavras, Isabella: terno Chanel.

Você se lembra, não é? O que eu comprei para ela na Saks, depois da nossa primeira festa de sexo? Seus olhos se estreitam.

— O que tem?

Minhas sobrancelhas subiram.

— O que tem? Você ateou fogo.

Sim - ela e Rosalie fizeram como as pessoas desabrigadas e incineraram a maldita coisa no lixo do lado de fora do antigo edifício de Isabella.

Ela encolhe os ombros.

— Então? Você não era nada para mim, e eu queria ter certeza de tudo que você já tinha me dado era nada também.

E isso, meninos e meninas, é chamado provar o meu ponto.

Eu sorrio.

— Eu realmente não preciso dizer mais nada.

Ela revira os olhos.

— Qualquer que seja. Eu não joguei cerveja em você só porque você se esqueceu de dizer obrigado. Eu não sou uma puta histérica e psicopata.

Certo. E se anda como um pato e fala como um pato... é um cavalo. Ela continua.

— Há um monte de coisas que estão me incomodando ultimamente.

— Como o quê?

Na verdade, estou curioso. Tanto quanto eu sei, Isabella e eu temos o relacionamento perfeito.

E eu - claro - sou o namorado perfeito.

— Tipo como você nunca me ajuda a limpar na cozinha. Toda vez que cozinhamos, você desaparece, enquanto eu estou presa em lavar, secar e arrumar!

Minha voz se torna um pouco mais alta. Defensiva.

— Você é a que mais cozinha. Eu imagino que você queira organizar a cozinha! Eu não quero estragar seu sistema.

E isso é parcialmente verdade. Mas se eu estou for totalmente honesto, eu nunca vi o meu pai lavar um prato em sua vida. Nem mesmo uma maldita colher. E Jasper - a única vez que tentou ajudar a anã com a roupa? Ela se

chateou e gemeu durante uma semana sobre como ele arruinou seus delicados e suaves tecidos, ou qualquer merda que eles eram.

— E você nunca reclamou antes. Se você quer minha ajuda, por que apenas não me pede?

Seu volume chega a decibéis máximos.

— Por que eu tenho que te perguntar? Você é um homem adulto! Você deve apenas saber!

E lá está ela, crianças. A Famosa Mente do Caralho Feminina. Essa é a abreviação de: Se você não pode ler suas mentes?

Você está fodido.

E quanto aquela compostura que eu estava tão orgulhoso? Sim - ela acabou de escapar.

— Bem, eu não fiz isso! Pelo amor de Deus, não me dê corda suficiente para me enforcar e depois corte minhas bolas fora quando eu realmente fizer isso! Você deveria ter me dito!

Isabella empurra meus ombros, e minha camisa faz um barulho molhado.

— Tudo bem. Você quer saber? Eu vou te dizer agora.

Apesar do que eu disse, não, eu não quero saber. Nenhum homem gosta de ser criticado. Ninguém quer ser saber que eles são mimados.

Então, como qualquer homem sob ataque, eu fui para a ofensiva.

— Você não é exatamente uma alegria para viver o tempo também.

Isso interrompe o discurso de Isabella na hora. Sua testa sulca ligeiramente.

— O que é que isso quer dizer?

Honestamente?

Eu não tenho nenhuma ideia. Eu tenho duas reações a algo que Isabella faz: ela me faz sorrir ou ela me deixa duro.

Sorriso, duro, sorriso, duro, sorriso... duro.

Normalmente os dois ao mesmo tempo.

Você conhece a canção "Every Little Thing She Does Is Magic"?

É muito parecido. Nada que ela faz me brocha.

Mas eu não vou deixá-la saber disso.

Este é a nossa primeira briga, desde que estamos morando juntos.

Ganhar é crucial.

Eu tenho que criar um precedente.

Assim, o gênio que eu sou, eu vomito a primeira coisa que vem à minha cabeça.

— Você mastiga suas canetas.

— O quê?

Agora é tarde demais - tenho que me manter nisso.

— Quando estamos trabalhando no escritório. Você mastiga sua caneta. É uma distração. Parece que alguma marmota enlouquecida está tentando comer o seu caminho através da parede. Chck, chck, chck, chck.

Ela pensa sobre isso por um momento. E encolhe os ombros.

— Tudo bem. Eu não vou mastigar minha caneta mais. Mas não estamos falando de mim agora. Estamos falando de você... e... e como você me desrespeita.

Espere um pouco.

Volte um pouco.

Eu sou uma pessoa extremamente respeitosa. Sempre. Mesmo o meu velho eu,foda-me-uma-vez-e-não-fale-comigo-de-novo. Era de um maldito cavalheirismo.

— Do que diabos você está falando? Como posso desrespeitar você?

Seu tom é cortante. Acusador.

— Você nunca, nem uma vez trocou o rolo de papel higiênico.

Ela está brincando, certo?

Sério. Diga-me que ela está brincando comigo.

— E como é que eu não trocar o rolo de papel higiênico desrespeita você?

Seu rosto fica branco, como se estivesse chocada que eu não entendo imediatamente a loucura que é isso.

— Bem, quem você acha que vai trocá-lo?

— Uhh... Se eu não fizer?

Ela estende os braços para fora, como se eu dissesse as palavras mágicas.

— Exatamente.

Eu belisco meu nariz. Talvez se eu contiver o fluxo de sangue para o meu cérebro, eu possa desmaiar.

Ela continua:

— Você não pensa sobre isso! Você acabou de assumir, 'Oh, Isabella irá troca-lo. Ela não tem nada melhor para fazer…'

Eu coloco minha mão para cima, cortando-a.

—Não, não - eu não acho isso! Se eu precisar de papel higiênico e ele estiver lá, eu uso. Se não estiver, eu improviso.

Seu rosto enruga.

— Bem, isso é nojento.

Então, isso é o que se sente ao ficar preso em areia movediça. Você chuta e luta... mas você continua afundando.

— Você sabe o quê? Ok, tudo bem. Você está certa. Eu vou trocar o rolo de papel higiênico a partir de agora. Problema resolvido.

Mas, aparentemente, não está. Ela cruza os braços.

— Eu não quero estar certa, Edward. Eu não quero que você troque o rolo de papel higiênico porque eu estou gritando com você. Eu quero que você queira trocar o rolo de papel higiênico.

Ok - agora eu começo a rir. Eu não posso evitar.

— Por que diabos alguém iria querer trocar o rolo de papel higiênico!

Ela parece ofendida. Muito.

— Por mim. Por mim, Edward! Você sabe, acontece que eu gosto de fazer as coisas para você porque eu te amo. Para te agradar. Quando isso se torna... Obrigação... então, eu me sinto degradada. E isso me faz não querer fazer as coisas por você!

Seus lábios estão se movendo. Eu sei que ela está tentando me dizer algo.

O que é? Nenhuma pista.

— Eu nem sei o que isso significa!

Ela aponta o dedo para mim. E ergue ele para cima e para baixo.

— Sim, você sabe! Você só está propositadamente não vendo meu ponto para me deixar louca.

Não, eu realmente não estou. Porque a julgar por essa conversa? Ela já está lá.

E então um pensamento me ocorre.

— Você está de TPM?

Sua boca se escancara.

E você pode querer dar um passo para trás porque eu acho que sua cabeça pode realmente explodir.

Ela pega a coisa mais próxima que pode alcançar - um porta retrato com uma foto de nós dois nas férias, há dois meses - e arremessa-o em minha cabeça. Estilo Frisbee. Sorte minha que ela tem má pontaria.

A prateleira atrás de mim? Não teve tanta sorte. Quebrada.

— Por que é que sempre que uma mulher está chateada por um justo motivo, o cara sempre culpa a TPM?

Por favor. Eu estive naquela ponta, recepcionando a psicose prémenstrual induzida de Alice muitas vezes o suficiente para reconhecer os sinais.

— Oh, eu não sei... poderia ser, pois geralmente é a razão?

É quando Isabella começa a me socar. Com ambos os punhos. Como um garoto do jardim de infância batendo no tapete de cor pastel.

— Você... é... tão... idiota!

Em algum lugar entre o segundo e o quinto soco, meu pau espreita para fora de onde está se escondendo desde o banho de cerveja para reavaliar a situação.

Para ver se há alguma maneira de transformar este triste estado de coisas em algo... um pouco mais do seu agrado.

Ele acha que existe.

E assim que eu pego os pulsos de Isabella e apoio-a contra a parede, segurando suas mãos sobre a cabeça. Deus – ela está linda.

Seu queixo está alto, e seus olhos estão brilhando.

— Eu não gosto de você agora!

Eu sorrio.

— Eu estou sentindo isso.

Ela torce e puxa, mas não consegue se libertar. Como alguns peixes bonitos e exóticos presos numa rede.

— Você é um idiota insensível.

Eu me inclino, pressionando a parte inferior de nossos corpos juntos.

— Eu me ressinto disso. Meu pau na verdade está extremamente sensível. Quer ver?

Isabella entende o que está vindo e abre a boca para protestar.

O que funciona bem para mim. Eu deslizo para baixo e cubro seus lábios com os meus. Ela tenta virar a cabeça longe, mas eu lhe agarro o queixo e mantenho apertado. O que lhe permite ter uma mão recém-liberada e ela enterra no meu cabelo. Antes de arrancar com toda a porra de sua força. Eu levanto a minha boca da dela.

— Mal humorada. Eu aprecio que você esteja tentando tornar as coisas mais interessantes, mas não é realmente necessário.

E então eu estou em seu pescoço, mordendo e chupando, trabalhando o meu caminho até seu decote.

Isabella dá um tapa no meu ombro, mas não há esforço real por trás disso. O que significa que eu estou conseguindo convencê-la.

— Eu ainda estou brava com você.

— Tenho certeza de que você está.

Eu descanso meu nariz contra sua pele, inalando profundamente. Então eu tomo um mamilo na boca - por cima do vestido - e sugo com força.

Veja, os seios de Isabella são uma espécie de botões para começar.

Não importa o quão cansada ou mal-humorada ela possa estar, um pouco de atenção a essas meninas malvadas, muda as coisas bem rápido.

Sua cabeça bate contra a parede. E ela geme, segurando a minha cabeça no lugar.

Motor ligado.

Eu seguro seu joelho e levanto, envolvendo a minha cintura, no alinhando, e me esfrego contra ela. E apesar das minhas roupas encharcadas, eu posso sentir o quão quente ela está.

Ligada.

— Você é um filho da puta.

Eu rio.

— Então, você já disse.

Eu a beijo novamente, nossas línguas se embaraçando em sua própria batalha sensual. Então, eu deslizo minha mão entre nós, até sua calcinha. Ela é lisa e suave. Veludo úmido. Quando eu empurro dois dedos dentro dela, sua voz muda. É apenas gemido ofegante e - sem mais um traço de irritação na voz.

— Deus... Edward...

E então ela me puxa contra ela e me beija de volta com tudo o que ela tem. Me dizendo sem palavras o que eu sempre soube: tesão e raiva são uma combinação fabulosa.

Eu tiro meus shorts e arrasto suas pernas em volta de mim novamente.

Pressionando-a contra a parede. Mas, assim que eu estou prestes a deslizar para dentro de casa, Isabella coloca a palma da mão contra a minha testa e me empurra de volta.

— Espera... não... Espere...

O quê? Esperar? Eu odeio esperar.

— O quê?

Mesmo que ela esteja ofegante, os olhos estão redondos e escuros com... preocupação.

— Nós temos que conversar sobre isso. Nós não podemos cobrir todos os nossos problemas com o sexo. Tenho algumas questões importantes aqui, e se queremos que isso funcione, precisamos resolver isso.

Eu pressiono minha testa na dela.

Pensando.

Ou tentando, de qualquer maneira.

Com o meu pau tão perto de Meca, é difícil lembrar do meu próprio maldito nome no momento.

E então tudo se torna claro.

E eu olho para o rosto de Isabella.

— Então, em poucas palavras... Você quer que eu pare de ser um idiota?

Ela pondera sobre isso. E então ela concorda.

— Yeah. Basicamente isso.

Concordo com a cabeça também.

— Entendi. Isso é realmente tudo o que precisava dizer, baby.

E, em seguida, aqueles lábios que eu amo se abrem em um grande e feliz sorriso matador.

— Ok, então. — Ela raspa meu lábio inferior entre os dentes antes de passar pela minha mandíbula e mordiscar o meu pescoço. Então, ela sussurra: — Você vai perder o jogo.

Eu rasgo sua calcinha e tiro o que sobrou de seu vestido fora do meu caminho.

— Foda-se o jogo.

— É por isso que Deus inventou o gravador, certo?- Ela ri maliciosamente. E me olha diretamente nos olhos. — Eu prefiro que você me foda.

Já mencionei o quanto eu absolutamente adoro essa mulher?

Eu me inclino para trás apenas o suficiente para rasgar a minha camisa encharcada sobre a cabeça.

— Deus, eu te amo.

Isabella ri novamente.

E na melhor imitação Han Solo, me diz:

— Eu sei.

Ok, senhoras - o que aprendemos com esse exemplo?

Mantenha as coisas simples.

Seja ampla, mas não nos atole com detalhes. Isso só vai nos confundir.

Você é um idiota.

Você é um pateta.

Pare de ser desse jeito. Alguma das situações acima devem funcionar muito bem.

Quanto a Isabella e eu?

Tivemos a nossa primeira briga vivendo juntos em pecado.

E foi um marco.

No geral, eu acho que fui muito bem.

De fato, se todas as nossas brigas acabarem assim? Eu não vou reclamar.

Não. Espere. Eu retiro o que disse.

Se todos as nossas brigas acabarem assim?

Estou pensando em brigar pra caralho.

Fim

_**Então, a estória tem dois livros Bônus, que adorei.**_

_**Eles são pequenos, então vou posta-los como um único capítulo.**_

_**Vou tentar postar hj ainda.**_

_**Tentar, ok? Se não der, amanhã, bem cedinho ele estará por aqui.**_

_**Obrigada por tudo meninas. **_

_**Li e amei cada comentário. Adorei ''ouvir'' que vcs gostam das estórias que escolho.**_

_**Para próxima fic, estou pensando em um MÉNAGE.**_

_**É uma estória que amo. **_

_**Linda. **_

_**Bella que sofreu abusos, Edward é um anjo lindo e maravilhoso e Jake é um turrão gostoso.**_

_**Acho que uma vez , bem no início, eu postei a sinopse e logo assim excluí, porque a tradução**_

_**ta uma M e achei que muita gente não iria querer ler, primeiro por ser um ménage e segundo pela colocação das palavras**_

_**que não tá muito perfeita.**_

_**Mas como muita gente tem pedido, irei atende-las com essa que é umas das que mais amo.**_

_**Beijos e até**_


	9. BÔNUS 1

**_Esse é o primeiro Bônus._**

**_Boa leitura_**

As datas são importantes para as mulheres.

Especialmente para as mulheres em relacionamentos.

Há todos os feriados principais: Natal, Dia dos Namorados, Páscoa. Há o aniversário - obviamente.

Então, há o dia em que se encontraram, o dia em que saíram, o dia em que soltou a bomba(EU TE AMO), o dia em que ficou noiva, o dia em que nos casamos...

Eu poderia continuar, mas eu realmente não quero.

Porque aqui está a coisa - caras não dão a mínima para nada disso. Porque fingimos que nos importamos?

É apenas para evitar a porra da surra verbal que é certa vamos receber, se agimos como se nós não nos importássemos.

Para nós, há apenas um dia que vale a comemoração. Um momento que merece reconhecimento. O último dia santo da obrigação.

Eu gosto de chamá-lo de Aniversário de foda.

É o dia em que selou o primeiro negócio. Que trepamos enlouquecidamente. Que tive a melhor performance.

Ou no meu caso, a vitória no final do campeonato.

Quero dizer, sério, vocês conhecem novas pessoas todos os dias, é uma ocorrência comum.

Mas a menos que você tenha um registro estelar como este que vos fala, você não trepa com uma nova pessoa a cada dia.

Então, para essas pessoas, a primeira vez que assina a escritura, é definitivamente um dia para comemorar.

E para mim e Bella ?

Esse dia é hoje, crianças.

O GRANDE DIA.

Há um ano, o curso da minha vida foi alterado para sempre. A base da minha existência foi abalada.

E a minha postura na cama.

É por isso que eu estou na cozinha agora.

Estão me vendo?

Assobiando, cortando frutas, e com uma variedade de queijos em quadrados?

Eles são para mais tarde.

Nós vamos precisar deles, temos que manter a energia alta. Porque, no meu manual, você não apenas decora uma Festa de Foda. Você faz o seu máximo. E considerando o alto pódio olimpico que subi naquela noite? Meu trabalho fala por mim.

Mas eu estou sempre pronto para um desafio. Trocadilhos.

Eu não quero que você pense que aniversários de foda são apenas sobre transar como cães. Embora, essa posição seja sempre divertida.

Mas não, é também sobre a tradição. Sentimento.

Presentes.

Para um primeiro aniversário de casamento, presentes devem ser feitos de papel ou algum tipo de porcaria inútil assim. Meu presente é bem melhor - os duendes do Papai Noel vão querer comer seus corações. Bella vai enlouquecer quando ela ver. Seu queixo vai bater no chão. E a calcinha vai logo atrás.

A porta da frente se abre.

Deve ser a garota sortuda chegando.

Saí do trabalho ao meio-dia - tinha preparativos a fazer - e eu não a vejo desde o almoço.

Eu entro na sala de estar. E lá está ela - bolsa na mão, um casaco de comprimento médio enrolado em seu corpinho delicioso. Seu cabelo está solto e brilhante. Saltos pretos cravados escondem os dedos saborosos que eu gosto de chupar como um pirulito.

Ela sorri.

E, como em todas as outras vezes - isso me atinge como um soco no estômago.

— Olá, Namorado.

— Namorada.

Doentio, não é?

Há uma lata de lixo no canto, se você sentir a necessidade de vomitar.

Eu caminho em sua direção.

— Como foi seu dia, querida?

Ela coloca sua bolsa no chão, mas deixa o casaco.

— Foi... distraído.

Estou prestes a lhe perguntar o que diabos isso significa, mas ela me corta.

— O que é isso? — Ela está se referindo às velas e pétalas de rosas espalhadas pelo lugar.

Dependendo do seu estilo de vida, existem diferentes definições de romance. Para alguns é a música clássica, a massagem nos pés, ou lençóis de cetim.

Pessoalmente, eu acho que um boquete durante um jogo dos Yankees é o momento perfeito.

Mas Bella é mais dos babados, coisas femininas, este tipo de romântica. Então, isso é para ela.

— Velas.

Ela sorri.

— Obrigada, Capitão Óbvio. Quero dizer para que servem?

Eu ando ao redor dela, meus olhos acariciando cada curva lentamente - onde as minhas mãos estarão trabalhando em breve. Então, eu me inclino e sussurro ao lado de seu ouvido:

— Elas são parte de sua surpresa. Porque hoje é um dia muito, muito especial.

Ela treme - um bom indicativo. E sua voz sai sussurrada.

— Eu sei. Um ano atrás, eu balançava o seu mundo.

— Você balançou meu mundo?

Ela acena com a cabeça, e seus olhos brilham.

— Yep. Direto para fora de seu eixo.

— Eu tenho certeza que foi o contrário.

Sua língua espreita para fora e molha os lábios.

—Você está redondamente enganado, Sr. Cullen.

Eu me aproximo mais.

— Talvez você precise de uma reciclagem, Srta. Swan.

Ela inclina a cabeça, olhando nos meus olhos. Me desafiando.

— Eu acho que a reciclagem é exatamente o que eu preciso.

Minha mão envolve seu pescoço, puxando-a contra mim. E nossos lábios se moldam juntos.

Um ano atrás, eu não apreciava o valor de um beijo. Na verdade, ele era apenas um provocador - como o fluxo interminável de pré-estreias que você tem que assistir na tela do cinema, até chegar à atração principal.

Mas com Bella , o beijo é quase um evento único. O jeito que sinto seu gosto. O jeito que ela geme. A forma como sua língua desliza contra a minha. É fodidamente estonteante.

Minhas mãos vão até seu corpo para tirar seu casaco, mas ela agarra minhas mãos. E se afasta, um pouco sem fôlego.

— Espere. Ainda não. Saí do trabalho mais cedo hoje - para pegar algumas coisas. Para você.

— Eu tenho uma coisa também. Posso ser o primeiro?

Eu gosto de ser o primeiro. É exatamente como eu sou.

— Ok.

Eu fico diante dela. Então eu lentamente desabotôo minha camisa, mantendo contato com seus olhos o tempo todo.

Bella tenta adivinhar.

— Você teve aulas de strip-tease?

Eu sorrio.

— Não. Mas eu vou manter isso em mente para o próximo ano. — Minha camisa bate no chão. Eu levanto a minha camiseta branca sobre a minha cabeça. E a mão de Bella sobe para o meu peito e trilhas para baixo meu estômago. Eu recuo e abano o meu dedo.

— Paciência, Bella .

Ela bate o pé e faz beicinho. E eu quero dizer a ela exatamente onde ela pode colocar esses lábios carnudos. Mas eu não falo. Presentes vem em primeiro lugar.

Em seguida, é a nossa vez.

Ha - você consegue ver isso?

Eu me viro para o lado e removo a atadura de gaze que cobre meu bíceps direito superior.

E então ela o vê. Seus olhos ficam vidrados, e sua mandíbula cai.

E ela sussurra:

— Você tem uma tatuagem... com meu nome?

É uma tatuagem preta - escrita BELLA.

Eu espero que você não esteja pensando que ia ser um anel de noivado ou algo assim. Esqueça essa merda. Nos dias de hoje e na nossa idade, os anéis não significam muito. Pergunte a qualquer homem casado que frequenta os bares de strip, anéis podem ser removidos.

Mas uma tatuagem?

Isso é para sempre. Permanente - a menos que você goste da ideia de ter várias camadas de pele raspada.

Os dedos de Bella deslizam por ela, incrédula.

— Eu amo isso, Edward. É a coisa mais incrível... que alguém já fez por mim. Eu te amo.

Eu toco seu rosto com a mão.

— Não como eu te amo.

Ela sorri por um momento. Mas então sua expressão muda. E ela parece... desapontada.

— O quê? O que há de errado?

— Nada... é só que... você marca o meu nome em sua carne. Eu acho que eu me sinto um pouco estúpida. Tudo o que eu tenho para você são brinquedos.

Meus ouvidos animam. Como um cão ao ouvir o farfalhar de seu saco de comida.

— Brinquedos? Será que esses brinquedos são... atrevidos... por natureza?

Bella morde o lábio. E assente.

Doce Jesus. Minha boca fica seca.

— Posso... vê-los?

Alguns caras não curtem brinquedos. Vibradores - com seus sinos e assobios - podem ser intimidantes. Mas não para mim. Penso neles como ferramentas do comércio. As ferramentas de poder, para ser exato, e não há vergonha nenhuma em usá-los. Mesmo um mestre carpinteiro não tentaria construir uma casa sem um serrote e martelo, sabe?

Bella tira um saco para fora de sua bolsa. Ela chega e puxa um curto chicote de veludo de ponta.

E meu pau ganha vida como o monstro de Frankenstein.

Todas as mulheres ai fora estão prestando atenção?

Tomem nota. Brinquedos sexuais são o melhor presente. Diversão para toda a família.

Ok, na verdade não. Mas eles são definitivamente o melhor presente que poderia me dar.

Ela o entrega para mim.

— Lembra-se há poucas semanas? Na sala de estar, quando você... você sabe... com a mão?

Minha voz está sem fôlego.

— Yeah.

Claro que me lembro. Você pode não saber, olhando para ela, mas no fundo, Bella é uma provocadora total de pau. Ela gosta de me empurrar para a borda - ficar me atiçando. E nesse dia em especial, ela estava me provocando toda a manhã, andando por aí sem sutiã em uma regata e calcinha. Em um ponto, ela se sentou no meu colo e se balançou.

Então ela pulou fora alegando que não tinha tempo para terminar o que tinha começado porque ela tinha trabalho a fazer.

E eu fiquei louco com isso. Puxei-a para trás, lancei ela em minhas coxas e a espanquei, como a garota safada que ela era.

Não havia nada para escrever uma história obscena - apenas algumas bofetadas curtas na bunda. Mas foi divertido.

Bella sorri timidamente.

— Eu gostei.

Oh, baby - ela não foi a única.

Bella enfia de volta a mão o saco precioso. E tira um pequeno cilindro de prata.

É um vibrador. Parece quase como um daqueles brinquedos elétricos que dava choque quando éramos crianças. Ela me entrega.

— É chamado de B...

— Bala — eu termino por ela. — Sim, eu sei. — Eu fico olhando para ele. E as imagens de Bella se contorcendo debaixo de mim - na fronteira da beira da loucura e implorando para vir - enchem minha cabeça.

Minha voz sai áspera, em adoração.

— Você é a namorada mais legal do mundo.

Eu envolvo meus braços em volta dela e a beijo. E é longo e lento e apreciativo.

Bella se afasta e me dá um grande sorriso.

— Há mais uma coisa. Guardei o melhor para o final.

Ela desliza o cinto do casaco lentamente dos laços e apertos com ambas as mãos. Em seguida, com um movimento fluido, ela deixa o casaco cair no chão.

E eu quase gozo ali.

Muitas mulheres pensam que lingerie é o ingrediente mágico de sedução. Elas compram algo com rendas e caro e esperam que nós homens babemos em nossos fodidos colos.

Mas isso realmente não funciona dessa maneira.

No Natal, por exemplo, quando você vê um pacote grande, brilhantemente envolto sob a árvore com o seu nome, você fica interessado. Mas não é o papel de embrulho que você está olhando. É o presente dentro.

Lingerie funciona da mesma maneira. É bom, mas nu é sempre melhor.

Exceto por isso.

Este é o sonho molhado de todo homem nascido depois de 1975.

É a elite do erotismo.

A fantasia final.

Ah, sim - é a Princesa Leia de biquíni.

Minha boca cai aberta.

— Ah... meu... filho da puta.

Bella gira lentamente. Orgulhosamente.

— Você gostou? É com abertura.

Estou sem palavras.

Sério. Eu não tenho palavras.

Tenho certeza de que cada gota de sangue em meu corpo foi redirecionado para o meu pau, então não há suficiente no meu cérebro para formar qualquer palavra.

A voz de Bella é baixa e tentadora.

— Se você prometer ser bom... Eu vou deixar você me acorrentar como Jabba fez com Leia.

Eu saio do meu transe induzido de tesão. Eu pego seus braços e a puxo contra mim.

— Baby, a única coisa que eu posso prometer é que você não será capaz de andar amanhã.

Eu a pego e jogo por cima do meu ombro. Ela grita. E ri. E eu ando pelo corredor, passando pela minha bandeja de lanches preparados.

Porque, na verdade - quem diabos precisa de comida?

Eu deslizo Bella do meu ombro, segurando sua bundinha doce no meio do caminho. Eu a movimento de forma a tê-la de costas para mim. Então eu dobro o chicote no meio e o deixo voar.

Encaixe.

Ele pousa na pele exposta de sua bunda, e ela balança a frente com um grito. Em seguida, ela ri.

— Talvez essa não seja uma boa ideia. Com grande poder vem grande responsabilidade, Batman.

Eu arranco minha calça e boxer para fora em tempo recorde.

— Não se preocupe, querida. Estou pensando em satisfazer toda a responsabilidade que eu tenho, de novo e de novo e de novo até ter uma boa medida. Agora, deita na porra da cama.

Ela faz - de quatro. Seu cabelo cai sobre o ombro, e seus olhos estão no meu.

Cristo, olhe para ela. Toda preparada - apenas para mim - a espera.

Eu me sinto como uma maldita criança em uma loja de doces.

A única questão é: Por onde começar primeiro?

É sempre um dilema fabuloso. Cada um dos ativos de Bella são igualmente merecedores de atenção. Inferno, até mesmo as costas dos seus joelhos são sexy.

Eu deslizo a ponta de veludo do chicote sobre o peito, entre os seios, e para baixo em seu estômago. Faço uma pausa entre as pernas.

E esfrego.

A beleza com esse tipo de ferramenta é que as terminações nervosas correm para onde quer que ela toque, tornando a pele hipersensível. Tenso - como uma corda de violão mais afinada morrendo de vontade de ficar depenada.

Os olhos de Bella fecham, e sua cabeça se inclina para trás. Eu esfrego o chicote sobre seu centro, e para trás.

Então eu bato levemente.

E ela engasga.

Quando eu tinha dez anos, meus pais me deram uma bicicleta de corrida durante o auge da mania BMX. Lembro-me de pensar naquele momento que esse era o maior presente que eu já consegui na vida.

Rapaz, eu era um idiota.

Eu me inclino mais perto da cama, em cima dela, e beijo uma trilha até a espinha de Bella e seu pescoço.

Eu puxo seu sutiã dourado para baixo de um seio gordo e travo.

Delicioso.

O mamilo já é um pico rosa e duro, mas eu enfio minha língua sobre ele de qualquer maneira. Bella geme. E leva uma mão para a parte de trás da minha cabeça.

Eu bato na bunda dela com o chicote.

— Não se mova.

Sua mão se encaixa de volta na cama.

Esta... submissão. Não se trata de degradação ou humilhação - é tudo sobre fé. Deixando-se completamente aberta, totalmente exposta. Oferecendo tudo o que tem, tudo o que você é, para outra pessoa. Deixá-la ver o seu eu verdadeiro, não apenas a pessoa que você quer ser. Todo pecado, toda fantasia, porque você sabe que nunca vai julgá-la. Nunca irá te machucar. Algumas pessoas passam toda a sua vida arrependidas sem saber o que é a verdadeira confiança.

Mas eu sei.

Eu tenho isso.

Com Bella . Apenas e sempre com ela.

Eu dou ao mamilo uma última lambida e sigo em frente. Eu coloco o chicote na cama e pego o vibrador.

Então eu desço até o traseiro de Bella . Um quadrado vermelho brilhante marca uma bochecha. Eu acalmo-o com minha boca. E levo a bala ligada entre as pernas, movendo largamente e em círculos lentos - chegando perto de seu clitóris, mas na verdade não o tocando.

Antecipação, satisfação - prazer e dor - é um equilíbrio delicado. Quando combinados nas quantidades certas, a sensação pode ser esmagadora. E porque eu sou um especialista no corpo de Bella , eu sei exatamente como jogar com ela. Quando acelerar e desacelerar. Se Bella fosse uma orquestra, eu seria o maestro.

Ela geme e mexe a bunda, tentando movê-la ardentemente mais próximo do brinquedo vibrando. Mas eu não vou deixar.

Ainda não.

Eu aperto a parte inferior do biquíni dourado na parte de trás, arrastando-o para baixo dos seus quadris e o atiro no chão. Porque mesmo que calcinhas com abertura são bem legais, mas a boceta de Bella Swan é alucinante demais para ficar coberta.

Eu deslizo a bala em círculos na frente. E então eu mergulho minha cabeça entre suas pernas espalhadas por trás. Eu dou leve mordidas do lado de fora, levando o meu tempo. Então, eu mergulho profundamente dentro com minha língua.

A bala finalmente faz o seu caminho até o clitóris, e eu o pressiono com firmeza.

Ela geme quando vem. Sua testa bate na cama e seus braços e pernas tremem com espasmos secundários. Ela choraminga,

— Edward... por favor... eu quero... Deus...

Está ouvindo todos os rouxinóis lá fora? Eles devem apenas estar enlouquecidos e querendo se matar com uma pistola.

Porque Bella implorando é de longe o mais doce som que Deus já fez.

— O que é, baby... o que você quer?

Em vez de implorar meu pau, como eu pensei que ela iria fazer, Bella vira o jogo. Ela gira a minha volta, e antes que eu pudesse piscar, meu pau está dolorosamente duro em sua garganta.

Minha cabeça rola para trás. E eu tenho certeza que acabei de ficar cego.

— Jesus... Bella ...

Ela suga com força e move os lábios para cima e para baixo rapidamente. No entanto, apesar de incrivelmente perfeito como sua boca se encaixa em mim, acho a força de vontade para sair.

Eu me viro contra ela, agarro seus quadris com as mãos e empurro nela por trás. Ela geme longamente. Com alívio e satisfação.

Ou talvez fosse eu.

Nós dois estamos tão fodidamente excitados - Eu não posso dizer quem está mais.

Ela empurra de volta contra mim quando eu bato pra frente. A cabeça de Bella está baixa, e seu cabelo balança como um pêndulo, enquanto nos esfregamos um contra o outro. Colidindo. Meus golpes ganham força. Nos levando para a frente.

Mas eu preciso de mais. Eu preciso sentir seu corpo - estar mais perto. Eu desloco-a ainda mais na cama e subo atrás dela.

Então, ainda enterrado dentro, eu puxo Bella pelos ombros e dobro meus joelhos então ela está transversal -, mas de costas. Estilo cowgirl reversa.

Eu aperto o meu peito contra suas costas. Seu cabelo cola em meu rosto enquanto meus lábios devoram seu pescoço. Ela está em toda parte ao meu redor. O cheiro dela, a sensação de sua pele contra a minha, o gosto de sua pele, o som de sua voz que clama meu nome.

Me consome.

Avassalador.

Como se estivesse me afogando.

E se você morrer agora?

Confie em mim - este é um caminho do caralho para ir.

Meus braços atravessam o peito de Bella , com as minhas mãos em seus ombros, empurrando para baixo, enquanto meus quadris empurram com força.

E suas palavras saem aguda e urgente:

— Edward... Edward... estou indo.

— Foda-se... eu sei... Eu posso sentir.

Suas paredes apertam em volta de mim como uma jibóia faminta.

E mesmo que eu queira aguentar, mesmo que eu não queira que isso acabe ainda - e como sempre - meu pau, aparentemente, tem outras ideias, e eu explodo dentro dela.

Minhas mãos caem para a cintura de Bella , puxando-a para perto de mim. Sua cabeça repousa sobre os meus joelhos, e a minha boca está contra suas costas.

Estamos ofegantes, sem fôlego.

Mas consigo em algum lugar achar a minha voz.

— Melhor... presente... de todos.

Bella ri contra as minhas pernas.

— Não poderia estar mais de acordo.

Muito, muito mais tarde, Bella e eu estamos no meio da cama, em cima dos cobertores. Um emaranhado de membros flácidos e pele suada.

Eu gosto desta parte.

Isso pode ser piegas em admitir, mas vamos ser realistas. O nome de Bella está tatuado no meu maldito braço. Vou fingir que ela não tem as minhas bolas em sua bolsa? Realmente é inútil neste momento.

Sua cabeça repousa sobre o meu peito. E eu sinto o seu sorriso antes dela sussurrar:

— Diga-me algo sobre você. Algo que ninguém mais sabe.

Eu olho para o teto. E evoco o meu mais profundo, mais obscuro segredo.

— Eu tenho Justin Bieber no meu iPod.

Ela ri

— Sério?

— Yep. Essa canção -As Long as You Love Me-. E se você alguma vez contar isso aos caras, eu vou negar até o dia que eu morrer.

Ela traça meu abdômen com os dedos. Então, eu digo:

— Agora você. Diga-me algo que eu não sei ainda.

Ela beija meu peito, lentamente, enquanto ela pensa. Então ela olha nos meus olhos.

— Nada. Você sabe absolutamente tudo o que há para saber sobre mim.

— Tudo bem. Então... se você tivesse três desejos, o que você desejaria?

Eu disse uma vez que queria fazer com que todos os sonhos de Bella se tornassem realidade. E eu realmente não pensei que isso fosse possível, mas hoje ela ainda significa mais para mim do que na noite eu disse isso a ela. Portanto, se há algo que ela quer, ela precisa de algo? O céu e o inferno podem fazer seu pior - porque eu vou bater em suas bundas para conseguir isso para ela.

Ela pensa um pouco mais. E quando ela fala, sua voz é abafada com surpresa e gratidão.

— Eu não desejo nada.

— O que você quer dizer?

— Eu quero dizer, neste momento, eu tenho tudo que eu quero. Estou feliz pela minha mãe, eu amo meu trabalho. E tudo o mais do que eu já teria desejado... está bem aqui na minha frente.

Eu engulo em seco.

Ouviu essa resposta? Isso é melhor do que um saco cheio de brinquedos sexuais.

Ok - talvez não o chicote.

Mas está definitivamente perto.

Eu enquadro seu rosto com as mãos e a beijo.

A vida é engraçada, sabe? Quero dizer, você realmente acha que um ano atrás, quando Bella e eu estávamos vindo aqui, caindo pela minha porta da frente - que isso iria acabar aqui? Na época, achei que seria apenas mais uma noite em claro. Incrível - sem dúvida - mas ainda apenas um arranhão fantástico para minha coceira desgraçada.

E ainda aqui estou.

Comprometido.

Monogâmico.

Completamente, repugnantemente apaixonado.

E eu não poderia estar mais feliz.

E estamos juntos há apenas um ano. Pode não ser como o -Diário de uma Paixão- para você, mas Bella e eu temos um inferno de muito anos pela frente. Uma vida inteira.

E eu estou pensando em fazer o máximo de cada um deles.

Eu estava em uma suíte no hotel Plaza, folheando as páginas cheias de propaganda da Noiva Magazine.

Essas modelos feminas são ridículas. Eu não me importo como -impecável- fosse a maquiagem , se uma mulher não se parecesse com uma modelo da Victoria Secret, então estava fora de questão, por isso eu odeio isso, maldito padrão de beleza.

Outra coisa que eu não entendo, todo mundo sempre elogia o Hotel Plaza, mas o papel de parede do quarto é um maldito florido , a cama, o estofamento, as imagens emolduradas.

Tudo parece que foi decorado por minha avó.

Eu mudei minha posição na cadeira, tentando ficar confortável, mas estava ancioso e não conseguia me controlar.

Desisto da revista e espero.

Esperando o quê, você pergunta?

Por Bella , é claro.

Ela está atrás da porta do banheiro fechada, provavelmente tomando um banho. E ela ainda não sabe que estou aqui .

Vai ser uma surpresa.

Uma surpresa cheia de luxúria, visto que há exatamente 24 horas que eu não a toco, eu mal posso esperar para saborear com ela essa surpresa .

Você não tem idéia do que está acontecendo agora, não é?

Bem, espere, você vai descobrir isso em breve.

Quando a porta do banheiro se abre, e Bella entra no quarto, é como um cão que não tenha visto o seu dono durante todo o dia, o meu pau levanta sozinho ao vê-la.

Ela segura uma taça de champanhe cheia de um líquido borbulhante. Seu cabelo está preso em um nó alto, enquanto algumas mechas escovam contra seu pescoço úmido. Ela está usando um robe de seda vermelho, que deixa pouco à imaginação, e foi exatamente por isso que eu comprei pra ela.

Sorri quando me vê. Seus olhos castanhos sedutores aumentam.

-Você?- Ela olha para a porta. -O que você está fazendo aqui? Você não deveria estar aqui.

-Eu sei. Entrei bem furtivo .

Ela dá um passo em minha direção.

-Se Rose o ver , ela vai surtar.

Eu fecho a cara com a menção da melhor amiga psicótica de Bella , cuja missão na vida é a interferir na minha. -Foda-se Rose. Eu queria vê-la.-

Ontem à noite foi a primeira noite que passamos separados, desde Bella veio morar comigo.

Agora, você pode pensar que uma noite só é pouco, mas você está errado.

Pergunte a qualquer viciado em drogas em recuperação se a primeira noite de desintoxicação não é a pior? As primeira horas são sempre as mais dificeis.

Bella sorri, mas me lembra:

-Os rapazes não devem ver as meninas antes do casamento. É uma tradição. -

Eu me levanto e puxo Bella contra mim, porque vê-la, seu cabelo cheirando a baunilha e sua pele com aroma de lavanda, me faz tocá-la como uma obrigação.

-É uma merda de tradição estúpida isso. Essa regra atual de que os rapazes não estão autorizados a verem as moças antes da cerimônia. Rosalie acabou de te dizer essa merda só pra me fazer infeliz. -

Você está começando a descobrir isso agora?

Bella ri.

-Porque tudo é sempre sobre você, certo?-

-Bem ... sim.-

Eu me inclino para beijar seus lábios, mas ela se inclina pra trás.

-Você não pode ficar aqui.-

Eu me oponho a ela e me esquivo com um movimento em direção a seu pescoço. Eu beijo e sugo sua pele sensível acima da clavícula.

Delicioso.

Murmuro contra ela,

-Claro que posso.-

Bella inclina a cabeça com um suspiro, me dando mais espaço, mesmo quando ela argumenta:

-E quando Rose descobrir que você está aqui?-

-Se Rosalie vier a este quarto, ela vai ter uma boa visão.- Eu rio.

-Talvez ela fique cega. Ou quem sabe ela tenha sorte e aprenda alguma coisa. -

Bella vê a sabedoria de minhas palavras. Ou então ela está tão excitada quanto eu. Seu corpo relaxa contra o meu e seus braços apertam em torno dos meus ombros, me dando completo acesso.

A vitória é minha.

Minha mão desliza sob o seu corpo, espalmando a pele macia e deliciosa. E eu sussurro:

-Diga que você sentiu minha falta ontem à noite.-

Ela empurra contra a minha mão, querendo mais.

-Eu senti.-

Eu começo a destribuir beijos por seu peito e dobro os joelhos para alcançar o meu destino. Eu esfrego meu rosto contra a carne macia de seu peito, respirando levemente sobre seu mamilo excitado.

-Diga-me que você ficou pensando em mim, Bella . -

-Mmm ... Eu sempre penso em você.-

Eu recompenso suas palavras com o toque de minha língua. Eu lavo minha lingua em seu lindo mamilo, então começo a sugá-lo em minha boca. Bella agarra a minha cabeça puxando meus cabelos com força.

E assim quando a minha mão faz o movimento até a coxa ...

Há uma batida e uma voz vem do lado de fora do quarto.

A voz é áspera, como esses adoradores de Satanás dos anos 80, provavelmente você já deve ter ouvido o heavy metal dos inferno.

-Bella ? Ei,você já estar dormindo? -

Rosalie pensou que seria uma ótima idéia pra ela e Bella dividirem a mesma suíte, graças a Deus que Bella não aceitou a idéia dessa bruxa .

Bella ficou tensa e eu fechei meus olhos, rezando para que ela fosse embora logo.

Mas não é de surpreender que as minhas orações não seriam atendidas.

Vejo o movimento na maçaneta.

-Bella , abra a porta.-

Eu dou uma última tragada no pescoço de Bella , e em seguida, solto-a.

Ela fecha o roupão e me arrasta , empurrando-me para o canto, então eu vou ficar escondido pra que ela possa abrir a maldita porta ?

Em seguida, ela respira fundo, escova seu cabelo fora do seu rosto, e abre a porta apenas o suficiente para ver Rosalie.

Bella diz a ela:

-Eu estou aqui. Eu estava apenas tomando um banho,o que foi? -

-O fotógrafo está a caminho. Ele vai estar aqui em uma hora. - Rosalie faz uma pausa, em seguida, pergunta: -Você está bem?-

-Sim, é claro. Eu estou muito bem. -

Suspeita aparece na voz de Rose.

-Você está corada. Por que você está toda corada? -

Bella é boa em quase tudo o que ela faz. Exceto em mentir. Ela é pessima nisso.

Ela passa a mão em seu rosto.

-Eu ... eu não sei.-

-Você estava se masturbando?- Rose brinca.

Oh, por todos os anjos e santos... Assistir Bella se masturbando seria épico. É uma grande fantasia. Mas ela está hesitante, com vergonha. Eu estou tentando fazê-la confortável com a idéia, nada me faria mais contente em ver isso acontecendo.

Bella zomba:

-Não, Rose, eu não estava me masturbando.-

Rosalie ainda não está convencida.

-Você está tendo sexo por telefone com o fudido?-

Sexo por telefone.

Também está no topo da minha lista de coisas a fazer.

-Eu já lhe disse para parar de chamar Edward assim- Bella repreende.

-Eu sei que você está certa, mais eu não posso evitar. Quando eu imagino seu rosto as palavras só saem da minha boca. -

Agora Bella parecia impaciente.

-Ok, sim, está bem? Eu estou tendo sexo por telefone, com Edward. -

-Eca! Por que você me disse? Eu não quero saber disso. -

Bella suspira.

-Então por que você perguntou? Olhe Rose, se preocupe com você agora, ok? Eu vou ter a certeza que eu esteja pronta quando o fotógrafo chegar . -

A contragosto, Rosalie diz:

-Tudo mãe está quase pronta, se você precisar de alguma ajuda. - Em seguida, ela sugere, -Hey, talvez você devesse deixá-lo duro esperando no telefone? O que você acha da minha ideia ? -

-Adeus, fecha a porta.

Depois de ouvirmos Rose fechar a porta de seu próprio quarto, Bella se vira pra mim.

-Ela se foi. Eu vou ter a certeza de que ela está completamente ocupada antes de você fugir. Você pode ficar aqui por um tempo. -

Eu sorrio.

-Oh, não ... no entanto como nós vamos preencher o tempo?-

Bella se vira e vai em direção a uma cadeira. O robe de seda oscila provocativamente, revelando a visão de sua suntuosa bunda.

-Você vai estar enchendo o tempo lendo revista de noivas, enquanto eu me todos nós podemos ficar apresentável em cinco minutos. -

Eu dou de ombros.

-Sete, se eu precisar fazer a barba.-

-Independente. Não há tempo a perder, até mesmo para uma rapidinha. -

Eu avanço em sua direção.

A- Há sempre tempo.

B- Depende de sua definição de rapidinha. Minha interpretação passa a ser a rapidez com que eu posso fazer você gritar meu nome. A minha experiência do passado mostrou-me que eu posso fazer isso acontecer muito muito rápido. -

Pela primeira vez, percebo as roupas íntimas de renda em cima da cômoda. O soutien branco puro combinando com a tanga. Eu me aproximo delas ,

-nenhuma liga?-

Eu sou o maior fã de lingerie, mas se você estiver indo para usá-las, ligas são sempre um toque irressístivel.

Bella puxa o cabelo livre de seu coque e sacode-o pra fora. Fios brilhantes caem em torno de seu rosto , fazendo-a parecer selvagem e acentuando a beleza refinada de seus olhos escuros, nariz empinado e lábios tentadores e beijáveis.

Ela responde:

-Não, não há ligas. Você vai entender quando você ver o vestido -

Ela para, sua expressão em pânico. Ela olha para a roupa pendurada ao lado da cama.

-Você não olhou o meu vestido, não é?-

Eu ainda estou distraído com cabelo despenteado de Bella .

Eu imagino passando minhas mãos pelas ondas suaves, em seguida, envolvendo-os em torno de meus dedos para um puxão enquanto eu enterro profundamente dentro dela.

É por isso que a minha voz soa menos convencida quando eu respondo:

-Não, eu não olhei .-

Bella aponta o dedo pra mim, como um professor repreendendo um aluno.

-Diga a verdade, Edward.-

-O que eu sou? Um moleque de dez anos de idade? -

-Emocionalmente? Às vezes. Mas isso não vem ao caso. Você olhou o meu vestido? -

Eu chego em torno de sua cintura e pressiono meu corpo ao dela.

-Não, querida, eu não olhei seu vestido.-

Bella se rende ao meu abraço, brincando com a gola da minha t-shirt enquanto ela explica:

-Eu estou feliz que você não viu, porque eu quero que você seja surpreendido. Você vai perder o fôlego quando você me ver nele. Ele vai ser o seu novo vestido favorito. -

Eu beijo sua testa, e trabalho o meu caminho pra baixo sobre sua testa, sua bochecha.

-Meu vestido favorito sempre será o que estiver no chão, fora do seu corpo.-

Eu belisco seu lábio inferior enquanto minhas mãos roçam a seda de seus ombros.

-Como este robe-. Bella abaixa os braços, permitindo-me desliza-lo pra fora dela completamente até que se

formem piscinas de tecido ao redor de seus pés. -Este é a porra do meu favorito.-

Então eu puxo seu queixo em uma mão e beijo-a totalmente. Profundamente. Eu não perco tempo em correr minha língua contra a dela, que avidamente se junta a minha dando e tomando sensualmente.

Entre beijos eu sussurro:

-Você tem gosto de champanhe.- Ela ri quando eu passo para o ombro dela, raspando-a com os dentes e, em seguida, acalmo a mordida de amor com meus lábios.

-É uma mimosa. Eu tomei um pouco durante o almoço e um pouco mais no banho. -

Eu empurro seu joelho com a minha perna e acaricio a carne firme de sua bunda, antes de arrastá-la para minha coxa. O atrito a faz gemer. Ela empurra a cabeça pra trás e eu puxo seus lábios para mais um beijo com sabor de mimosa.

Segurando-a firme, eu a puxo de volta pra a cama. Eu deslizoa para baixo da minha perna e coloco-a no meio dos lençóis amarrotados. Então eu puxo minha t-shirt sobre a minha cabeça e empurro meu short para o chão.

Meu sempre entusiasmado pau fica duro e grosso.

Bella se inclina sobre os cotovelos, me devorando com os olhos. Suas bochechas estão coradas com o desejo, os lábios entreabertos, e suas coxas se esfregam em antecipação.

Maldita e deslumbrante.

Com uma lambida em seus lábios, seu olhar se instala no meu pau enquanto espera o meu próximo movimento. E eu penso sobre o quão quente seria ver Bella tocar a si mesma.

Talvez ela precise de o: -eu mostrarei a você como se faz.- Eu levo a minha mão para o meu pau, e acaricio-o para cima e para baixo.

Bella segue cada movimento meu, hipnotizada. Depois de algumas bombadas mais lentas eu digo:

-Você sabe que eu nunca gostei muito de champanhe. Mas talvez seja porque eu tenho bebido no lugar testar essa teoria.- Eu pego a taça de Bella da mesa de cabeceira e sento-me ao lado dela na cama. Ela estende a mão e toca meu pau , me acariciando habilmente, acariciando a ponta com o polegar.

E eu não posso deixar de gemer.

Eu levanto a taça sobre ela, inclino-a ligeiramente e despejo o líquido frio entre os seios. Ela suspira e aperta a mão em volta de mim, da maneira mais fantástica.

Então, eu me inclino pra frente, lambendo o champanhe sobre seu esterno, em torno da base flexível de seus seios perfeitos, eu lambo cada gota, saboreando a bebida e ela. É uma combinação explosiva.

-Mmm ... delicioso.-

E tanto quanto eu amo a sensação de sua mão em mim, eu tomo os pulsos de Bella e coloco as duas mãos sobre sua cabeça, então ela está deitada de costas. Ajoelhado na cama, eu inclino-me sobre ela e derramo mais da mimosa nos bicos de seus seios e chupo duro, batendo o mamilo com minha língua .

Ela se contorce na cama e geme, um som carente, desesperado que me impulsiona a muito mais.

Algumas gotas se espalham em seu estômago. Bella fica tensa refletindo, mas relaxa novamente quando minha boca quente desliza através de sua pele, seguindo o caminho do líquido doce.

Seus gemidos se voltam com suspiros quando eu lambo e chupo o meu caminho em torno da sua adorável barriga, em seguida, até as coxas onde geme em suspiros agudos, choramingando quando eu mordo a carne de suas coxas, avançando cada vez mais alto. Bella gosta quando eu sou criativo com sua doce buceta. Ela adora quando eu sou mal, então eu mal posso esperar para afundar meu rosto nela.

E não posso esperar muito tempo.

Eu seguro a taça em cima dela e despejo o restante do liquido entre suas coxas abertas. Então eu a cubro com minha boca, chupando e lambendo, lambendo cada gota como um alcoólatra em busca da sua última gota de alcoól.

Eu sinto o sabor, o aroma, a sensação lisa e escorregadia de sua buceta contra a minha língua. Eu gemo contra sua carne e Bella grita de prazer.

Coloco dois dedos sobre o clitóris esfregando-o em círculos rápidos. Os quadris de Bella começam a subir e empurrar instintivamente enquanto eu corro minha língua e ela empurra pra dentro e pra fora.

Suas coxas apertam minha cabeça e eu aperto os seus quadris duro, levantando-a contra a minha boca. Ela endurece quando um último e longo gemido escapa de seus lábios.

Então ela cai sobre minhas mãos, esgotada e satisfeita. Eu fico tão contente, sabendo que foi eu quem lhe proporcionei tamanho prazer, tão feliz que a fiz vir. Seu desejo se empurra em mim, me deixando como o rugido de uma multidão em um jogo de futebol da faculdade.

Vai, vai, vai! Levanto-me de joelhos e engancho os braços em volta de Bella , abrindo-a. Então eu me enterro completamente em um impulso poderoso.

Não há nada melhor do que isso, nada no mundo é mais perfeito. Esse primeiro impulso, quando meu pau está envolto em Bella apertado, úmido, quente, o êxtase é tão intenso, que faz fronteira com a dor.

Minha cabeça caia sobre seu pescoço e eu o saboreio. Então eu puxo meus quadris pra trás, deslizando contra sua entrada apertada, usando as pernas para alavancar, eu a fodo com força, rápido. Quando estou enterrado até o cabo, eu balanço meus quadris , esfregando minha pélvis contra a dela, esperando que ela se recupere de seu primeiro orgasmo e esteja pronta para o orgasmo número dois.

Com cada movimento dos meus quadris, Bella grita e solta respirações profundas.

-Sim! Mais! Não para!-

O prazer formiga e constrói reunindo em baixo do meu estômago.

E quando Bella arqueia as costas e puxa em torno de mim, eu empurro pra frente pela última vez e derramo dentro dela enquanto eu gemo e grito.

Sem fôlego, eu desabo em cima dela, e pressiono meus lábios nos seus em um beijo profundo. Depois, eu viro minha cabeça e esfrego meu rosto contra o pescoço dela.

Com uma pequena risada, ela diz:

-Uau. Então eu acho que você realmente sentiu minha falta ontem à noite, não é? -

Eu sorrio.

-O que você acha?-

Eu rolo para o lado e Bella se aconchega em mim. Uma vez que seu batimento cardíaco diminui, ela reclama:

-Agora eu tenho que tomar outro banho. Você me deixou suada. -

Eu corro meus dedos pelo cabelo.

-Eu gosto de você suada. Você deve ficar sempre assim -.

Seu nariz se enruga .

-Eu sinto o cheiro-.

Eu pressiono meu rosto contra seu pescoço e inalo dramaticamente.

-Você cheira a suor e sexo ... e eu. Está tão quente. Isso é melhor do que um perfume da Chanell. -

Para um homem, há algo primordial sobre uma mulher coberta de seu cheiro, é a forma mais primitiva de reivindicação. De mostrar a todos os outros que essa mulher lhe pertence. É animalesco, com certeza, mas isso não a torna menos excitante.

-Isso é nojento. Eu estou indo tomar outro banho. -

Eu rio.

-Tudo bem, se isso te faz feliz.-

Além disso, ela vai me dar uma outra razão para fazê-la suar novamente.

Após cinco minutos de mais carinho , Bella levanta a cabeça do meu peito e diz:

-Você tem que dar o fora daqui.-

Minha testa franze.

-Já vai me chutar? Eu me sinto tão usado.

Ela ri.

Eu digo:

-Eu vejo como é. Você só quer o meu corpo. -

Imitando o meu tom mais cedo, Bella responde:

-Bem ... sim. Apesar de que sua mente pode ser levemente divertida também. -

Eu bato na bunda dela com a palma da mão aberta.

Tapa...

Ela guincha e salta da cama, fora do meu alcance.

-Vista-se-.

Minhas roupas são jogadas na minha cara enquanto Bella desliza em seu roupão e chega até a porta para verificar se o caminho está livre.

Ela estende a mão.

-Vamos, Rose está em seu quarto. Você está pronto pra ir. -

Eu puxo minha mão até que ela trava contra mim.

-Eu não quero ir. Quero destruir o prestígio do Hotel Plaza com você me montando como uma sereia fazendo sacanagem na banheira. -

Bella balança a cabeça.

-Não hoje. Vejo você em algumas horas. -

Eu suspiro

.-Tudo bem.-

Eu escovo meus lábios contra os dela rapidamente.

-Eu vou estar contando os minutos.-

Bella me belisca, porque ela sabe que eu estou sendo sarcástico.

-Vejo você lá embaixo.-

-Não vai ter um monte de gente lá em baixo. Como é que eu vou encontrá-la? -

Ela sorri.

-Você não vai ser capaz de me perder. Eu vou ser a única andando pelo corredor para encontrar com você .

._A fronteira final._.

Jasper foi o primeiro.

Ele era uma espécie de teste. Como os macacos que a NASA enviou para o espaço na década de cinqüenta, sabendo que nunca conseguiriam voltar vivo.

E agora Emmett seguia seus passos.

O quê? Você não achou que eu ia casar hoje, não é?

De jeito nenhum .

Eu mal faço a coisa de namorado. Eu não estou pronto para pegar o título de marido. Não quero morder mais do que eu posso mastigar.

Emmett, por outro lado, é louco o suficiente pra tentar.

E a proposta, agora, há uma porra de uma história. Emmett tinha toda essa coisa romântica. Alugou um restaurante inteiro apenas pra ele e Rosalie. Ele até tinha um quarteto de cordas tocando música de fundo. Mas e quando o grande momento chegasse? Ele estava tão nervoso.

E então ele simplesmente desmaiou.

Batendo a cabeça no meio do caminho.

Rosalie assustou Bella dizendo que ele tinha se machucado gravemente .

Ela ligou para o 911. E mesmo ele tendo jurado que estava bem, ela o fez ir para o hospital na ambulância.

É quando as coisas começam a ficar interessantes.

Porque os hospitais têm certos protocolos que eles têm de seguir. Um deles envolve o uso de vestidos do hospital. Então, quando eles colocaram em Emmett, um curativo ensanguentado na cabeça, eles começaram a cortar as roupas dele. Em seguida, eles colocaram todos os seus pertences num saco incluindo o anel de diamante de duzentos mil dólares que ele tinha comprado para a grande ocasião .

A idéia de perder o maldito anel fez Emmett pular da maca, pegar o anel, e correr pelo pronto-socorro, e ficar de joelhos na frente de Rosalie. E foi assim que ele fez a pergunta no meio da sala de

emergência do hospital com seu rabo totalmente de fora na parte de trás do vestido , tão exposto como no dia em que nasceu.

Naturalmente, Rosalie disse que sim. E dois dias depois, nós quatro estávamos na hidromassagem em Vegas para o momento especial.

Louco?

Claro.

Mas quem não gosta de uma loucura?

De qualquer forma, voltamos para a cidade, onde Emmett anunciou a seus pais que ele era um homem casado. Eu nunca vi Estelle tão animada em minha vida. Ela começou a chorar seus olhos soltando pra fora, soluçando sobre como ela perdeu o casamento de seu único filho.

Eu me senti mal, então eu só conseguia imaginar como Emmett se sentiu um merda fazendo sua mãe chorar. Essa culpa é como o sexto círculo do inferno.

Frank, sendo um homem de poucas palavras, apenas olhou para o filho e disse:

-Vamos corrigir isso.-

Mas seus olhos diziam muito mais.

Eles diziam:'Você pode ter trinta anos de idade, mas eu ainda vou chutar o seu traseiro pra cima e pra baixo na Park Avenue, se você não fazer essa porra direito e rápido.'

E assim, aqui estamos nós.

Com Emmett e Rosalie em uma grande recepção de casamento em Nova York , cortesia de Frank e Estelle. Nenhuma despesa foi poupada, Toda Alta sociedade de New York presente.

Tudo com Classe e elegância e estilo.

Exceto para o vestido de Rosalie, é claro. Você já viu a Madonna no Clipe Like a Virgin?

Perfeito, então você sabe exatamente com o que Rosalie se parece.

O cocktail pra mim é a melhor parte de um casamento.

Superado apenas por aquela coisa da liga.

Eu sempre fui um excelente admirador de ligas, e não há nada melhor do que enfiar as mãos de baixo do vestido de uma mulher até aquele ponto que você deseja sentir e tocar.

Mas isso é pra depois. Meu agora é muito melhor. Porque eu tenho a garota mais quente do salão ao meu lado e eu posso enfiar minhas mãos debaixo do seu vestido a qualquer hora que eu quiser.

Agora que Bella está usando o vestido, eu entendo por que ela disse que ligas não iriam funcionar. Ele é da cor prata e bem curto.

Estou falando de um micro vestido e sem alças.

Toda vez que eu olho pra ela, eu não posso deixar de pensar sobre o quão fácil será para tirálo mais tarde.

E os sapatos?

Você se lembra da minha coisa por sapatos, certo?

Eles são muito alto, cheio de tiras e ...

Amelia, mãe de Rosalie, levanta-se da mesa. Ela é magra, com cabelos loiro na altura dos ombros estilo anos 80 parecido com os de sua filha ,quero dizer parecer na forma mais literal possível.

Para o aniversário de Bella , Amelia enviou-lhe um enorme colar de cristal, colhido diretamente nas cavernas de Perigord, porque ela acredita que vai proteger os pulmões de Bella da poluição do ar da cidade.

E pra que você saiba Amelia não gosta de mim. Não sei por quê. Só a vi uma vez antes deste evento abençoado, e nós não falamos mais do que cinco palavras um com o outro. E eu me pergunto o porque dos olhares fulminantes que ela joga sempre na minha direção.

-Ah olha,Jake está aqui! Ele está aqui! -

Falando do diabo e ele se manifesta. Eu olho para a porta onde com certeza o diabo vai adentrá-la.

Sim, eu ainda o odeio .

Ele é como uma herpes genital, aquela porra que mesmo a distância ainda te incomoda.

Ele está morando em Los Angeles a cerca de oito meses, e para o meu desagrado, ele e Bella continuam a se diz que eles são apenas amigos.

'Amigos', sei. Quero dizer, com certeza, para Bella , eles são apenas amigos. Isso eu acredito.

Mais para esse cara? De jeito nenhum.

O cartão de -amigo- é o truque mais antigo que eu conheço.

Ele está apenas esperando e achando que eu vou aprontar pra que ele possa oferecer o seu ombro pra Bella chorar. Então, quando ela estiver vulnerável e fraca, ele vai enfiar a língua em sua garganta.

Não vai acontecer.

Não mesmo.

Ele faz o seu caminho para a nossa mesa e Bella vai até se abraçam, e eu aperto meus dentes .

-Oi, Bella-.

-Oi, Jake.-

Perdoe-me enquanto eu engulo o vômito que surgiu em minha boca.

-Rose vai ficar tão animada em vê-lo. Achei que você tivesse um show, não tinha? -

Seu sorriso é presunçoso. Como um vendedor de carros usados.

-Eu pedi ao meu agente que resolvesse as coisas pra mim.-

Então ele olha pra Bella da cabeça aos pés.

E eu quero cobri-la simultaneamente com uma toalha de mesa evitando esses olhares obscenos.

-Você está maravilhosa.-

Ela inclina a cabeça para o lado com um sorriso,

ê é tão doce. Você está ótimo, também. -

Ela está realmente dizendo essa besteira?

Você está brincando comigo?

Eu limpo minha garganta e fico de pé atrás dela.

-Black-.

-Cullen-.

Nossos olhos se encontram como um leão olhando para uma hiena e Bella é a carne fresca que nós dois estamos olhando pra comer.

Então minha mãe se aproximava .

-Bella , querida você poderia me ajudar a encontrar a sua mãe? O fotógrafo gostaria de tirar mais algumas fotos da família do lado de fora antes de o sol se pôr. -

Os olhos escuros de Bella ofuscam com preocupação. Eles se movem entre nós dois nervosamente.

-Ah ... certo,Esme. Não tem problema. -

-Obrigado, querida.-

Bella olha para cada um de nós incisivamente.

-Eu já volto.-

Quando ela se vira pra ir, ela pára no meu ombro e sussurra:

-Seja bom, Edward.-

Eu sorrio.

-Isso não é o que você queria esta manhã.-

Seu sorriso fica apertado e não há aviso em seus olhos.

-É o que eu quero agora.-

Eu puxo um punhado de seu cabelo pra trás da orelha.

-Eu sou sempre bonzinho, baby.-

Ela vai embora, deixando-me sozinho com o meu arquiinimigo. Isso vai ser interessante.

Ele salta para a direita com os dois pés.

-Então, eu deixei pra Bella um par mensagens de voz na semana passada. Aparentemente, ela não os ouviu.

Seu tom está me acusando.

E com razão.

-Talvez ela não queria falar com você.-

Ele bufa, como os porcos tendem a fazer

. -Ou talvez você os apagou.-

Dou um passo mais perto, trazendo-o de volta.

-Talvez você não deveria estar ligando para o meu apartamento.-

-Eu liguei para falar com Bella .

-Só que Bella , está morando no meu apartamento.-

-Você não pode dizer a ela a porra com quem ela pode diabos você pensa que é? -

-Seu namorado. O que significa que, sim, eu posso. E eu não acho que isso inclui você. -

-Sabe de uma coisa, Cullen? Eu vejo através de você. Você é arrogante e cheio de si , mais sabe no fundo o que está acontecendo ? Você está cagando nas calças. Porque você sabe que é apenas uma questão de tempo que ela largue você.

Minha testa franze em confusão simulada.

-Sinto muito, eu não penso como uma vagina.

O que diabos isso quer dizer?

Ele se move pra a frente, por isso estamos nariz com nariz, como boxeadores antes do sinal.-Isso significa idiota que você é o cara rebote.

-Quando Bella tiver seu divertimento, ela vai passar para algo com mais perspectiva permanente. -

Eu rio.

-Como é que é ?-

-Eu sou uma estrela do rock, ela virá pra mim.-

Bella disse que ele assinou um contrato de gravação alguns meses atrás, e eu ouvi algumas de suas músicas na rádio. Mas eu não me importo quantos cds ele vende, pra mim ele vai ser sempre um idiota .

Embora ele tem um ponto sobre a coisa de rock star. É uma força poderosa. Caras que se parecem com Mick Jagger ou Steven Tyler se sentem quentes como o inferno e gastam décadas de suas vidas perfurando bucetas.

-Eu, vai ser eu-, diz ele. -Bella e eu estivemos juntos no passado. Isso não significa que ela está colada em você, no entanto. Há quanto tempo você a conhece, Cullen? Oito meses? Eu namorei ela por 11 anos e eu era seu amigo nove anos antes disso. Eu acho que eu sou muito mais qualificado para prever o que Bella vai ou não vai fazer. -

Ok então é isso. Essa é uma das razões que eu odeio o fato de Bella ainda falar com ele. Porque ele teve o seu antes de mim. Não me refiro a sexo, eu poderia lidar com isso.

Eu estou falando sobre o fato de que ela o amava, chegou perto de se casar com ele. Portanto, não importa o que eu faça, não importa o quão bom Bella e eu somos juntos, eu nunca seria o primeiro onde ele é. E isso é uma merda. O segundo lugar é apenas primeiro perdedor.

Mas eu vou comer a minha própria língua antes de admitir isso face a face. Então foda-se.

-Você está falando merda. Eu sei que Bella e eu..

Ele me corta com uma cutucada no ombro.

-Você sabe o que Bella permite que você saiba. Eu tinha um lugar na primeira fila para cada momento significativo em sua vida, idiota. Vinte anos de memórias vão sempre significar mais para ela do que você jamais será -

Eu o puxo pra frente socando-o bem no meio do queixo.

Me sinto bem.

Eu deveria ter feito isso há meses.

Ele cambaleia de volta. Espero que ele volte balançando e eu estou pronto para atacar. O que eu não esperava é que ele resolvesse me derrubar puxando minha cintura pra baixo.

Nós caimos em uma pilha derrubando a mesa, molho marinara voa por toda parte, chovendo sobre as cabeças de pessoas inocentes e salpicando as roupas das pessoas.

Se parece com a cena do filme Maldição de Carrie, não é mesmo?

Agora, ao contrário da crença popular, esses tipos de coisas não vão para baixo como eles fazem nos filmes. Essas lutas são planejadas. So que na vida real essas lutas envolvem pessoas rolando no chão, xingando e gemendo, trocando socos, chutes e xingamentos.

Assista.

Nós rolamos até estarmos lado a lado. Eu tento socá-lo, segurando a frente de sua camisa. Eu lhe dou um gancho de direita no queixo, tirando sangue.

Com um grunhido, ele se vira, e então ele está em cima, montando minha cintura. Ele soca meu olho esquerdo.

Eu o puxo fora;

-Minha irmã bate mais forte do que isso seu bicha -.

Ele range os dentes, me segurando no peito e diz:

-Chupa meu caralho-.

Eu trago a minha perna e joelho nas costas dele.

-Você gostaria disso, não é? Mais deixa eu te dizer uma coisinha: Bella já chupa o meu pau fodidamente bem . Você não sabe o que você esteve perdendo todos esses anos, seu idiota. -

Sim, eu sei.

Eu não posso acreditar que eu disse isso, também.

Na frente de uma sala cheia de pessoas.

Na frente da mãe de Bella .

E se o suspiro horrorizado que parece muito com a voz da minha namorada fosse uma indicação? Há uma grande chance que o resto da minha vida seja que eu nunca mais sinta isso de novo.

Ainda assim, foi um grande retorno, não foi? Sem aviso, o cheiro de café enche o ar.

E um segundo depois as minhas pernas estão queimando. É como oléo quente em ebulição.

-Ai! Cristo! -

Instantaneamente, Black e eu esquecemos de bater um no outro, estamos ocupados demais tentando fugir do líquido escaldante que está sendo derramado sobre nós.

Eu olho nos olhos diabólicos de Amelia, que está orgulhosamente segurando duas garrafas de aço inoxidável que costuma ser cheio de café. E agora não estão mais.

Ela se abaixa e pega minha orelha com uma mão e Black com a outra. E estamos imobilizado. Imediatamente Amelia nos arrasta pra fora do salão por nossas respectivas orelhas, mas nós não vamos tranquilamente.

-Ai ... porra ... aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!-

-Tia Amélia, deixe-me ir! Eu sou um músico, eu preciso do meu ouvido! -

-Pare de choramingar! Beethoven era surdo e tocava muito bem. -

Somos arrastado para uma sala adjacente. Com o canto do meu olho eu vejo Bella chegando junto. Braços cruzados, olhar duro, isso não é um bom sinal pra mim.

Ela abre a porta , nós entramos e todos nós paramos em nossos caminho.

Porque lá, está a mãe de Bella ,Renne , e seu bom e velho pai se atracando.

A boca de Bella escancara, descrença clara em sua exclamação.

-Mamãe?-

Eu levanto minhas sobrancelhas.

-Uau. Como vai, Renne. -

Já mencionei que a mãe de Bella é quente?

Ela é. Muito.

Ela está na casa dos cinquenta, com cabelos ondulados castanho-avermelhado, olhos claros com pequenas rugas, e um sorriso caloroso. O corpo dela suavemente arredondado com a idade, mas ainda pequeno. A melhor maneira de saber como sua mulher vai ficar em seus últimos anos é olhar para a mãe dela. Eu não sabia que eu era um sortudo filho da puta. Mais no momento em que coloquei os olhos em Renne Swan, eu tive certeza disso. Sua mãe e seu pai estavam com os rostos corados, cuspindo desculpas envergonhadas reajustando suas roupas.

O rosto de Renne me lembra o Bella quando esta corado. O pai de Bella endireita a gravata, tentando o seu melhor para nos olhar dignamente.

Ele balança a cabeça em nossa direção.

-Rapazes. Bella .

- Eu aceno.

Então Bella diz:

-Mãe, o fotógrafo precisa de você.-

Renne parece aliviada por ter que sair e ela corre pra fora da porta rapidamente.

Amelia lança seu aperto de kung fu no meu corpo e gira sobre os calcanhares, como um sargento.

-Mais que merda, que porra é essa‽-

Bella fecha a cara. E Amelia me cutuca no peito.

-Mesmo que você não seja minha responsabilidade, se eu ouvir esse lixo profano em sua boca de novo, vou amarrá-lo e despejar detergente em sua garganta como sua mãe devia ter feito há muito tempo atrás! Estou sendo claro, senhor? -

Sua ira se vira para Black.

-E você, pelo amor de Deus, aja como se você tivesse algum sentido! Se você acha que está velho demais para eu tomar o cinturão, você está muito enganado, meu jovem, eu posso sim fazer isso-.

Ele olha pra baixo.

-Sim, senhora-.

-Espero que os meninos fiquem em lados opostos no salão o resto da noite. Qualquer problema com qualquer um de vocês eu vou pessoalmente chutar suas bundas pra fora . -

Em um acesso de raiva, ela saiu do quarto, com Black atrás dela como um cachorrinho perdido.

Deixando Bella e eu sozinhos.

O silêncio reina dentro da anda furiosamente, seus movimentos são bruscos.

Ela finalmente chega na minha frente.

-Eu nem sei o que dizer a você.-

Eu me contorço um pouco.

-Ele começou. -

Seus olhos se estreitam.

-Você está falando sério?-

Eu penso sobre isso por um minuto.

-É claro que sim-.

Bella balança a cabeça. E seus olhos de chocolate olham pra mim como se tivessem feridos.

-Meus sentimentos significa tão pouco pra você, Edward?-

Eu gemo.

-Vamos lá, Bella . Não faça isso. -

-Fazer o quê?-

-Fazer isso, ficar achando que eu não respeito você, ou não me preocupo o suficiente. Realmente não é tão complicado. Eu o odeio. Eu odeio que ele esteja aqui. Eu odeio porra que você fale com ele. -

Ela cruza os braços sobre o peito:

-Nós já passamos por isso, Jake era meu amigo muito antes de você e eu se envolver. Nós crescemos juntos. Como você , Emmett e Jasper. Você sabe o que é isso.

Eu sei. Não há nada na terra mais valioso do que um velho amigo. Alguém que te entende, sabe por que você é quem você é, porque você faz o que você faz.Não há explicações necessárias.

-Emmett e Jasper não me viram nu e nem me tocaram...

-Metade da cidade já viu você nu, Edward.

-Mulheres sem nome que não significam ...

-As mulheres que nos deparamos cada vez que pisamos fora da porta!

Minha voz se eleva.

-Eu não posso fazer nada!-

A voz dela sobe mais.

-Eu nunca te pedi isso! -

-Então por que diabos você está falando sobre isso?-

Eu posso sentir o espiral da discussão, ganhando força como um tornado .Eu empurro a mão pelo meu cabelo e forço minha voz tentando soar não exatamente calmo mais razoável.

-E se eu lhe dissesse que era ele ou eu, e que você não poderia ter nós dois em sua vida ? O que você diria? Bella gagueja:

-Você está ... você está me dando um ultimato?-

-Não. Apenas um aviso. Se eu lhe dissesse isso quem você escolheria-?

Seus olhos olham pra mim, pensando sobre isso. O fato de que ela ainda precisa pensar sobre isso me incomoda mais do que eu posso colocar em palavras.

Então ela olha pra minha cara.

-Eu escolheria você. Jake faz parte do meu passado e eu me preocupo muito com ele. Mas você é meu futuro.

Deixei escapar um suspiro de alívio. Muito breve, ao que parece, porque, então, ela acrescenta:

-Mas eu ressinto por isso Edward. Porque ele iria se machucar ... e me machucar. -

Eu sei que eu deveria dizer a ela que ela não tem que escolher.

Basta saber que ela me escolheria já seria o suficiente. Eu deveria, mas eu não vou dizer nada.

E um segundo depois ela está caminhando para a porta.

-Eu tenho que ir ajudar Rosalie-.

Sigo atrás dela.

-Ei, nós não terminamos aqui.-

Sua mão está sobre a maçaneta.

-Sim, eu sei disso, mas eu não posso lidar com isso no momento, ok? Apenas ... fique longe de Jake e nós vamos conversar mais tarde. -

E em um turbilhão de cabelo brilhante, ela se foi.

Volto para o salão principal e inclino-me contra a parede, observando os convidados de meia-idade vestidos com suas roupas de grife tentando chamar a atenção.

Minha irmã Alice se inclina pra trás contra a parede ao meu lado.

-Show interessante. Muito melhor do que qualquer coisa que eu já presenciei.

Eu fecho a cara.

-Agora não, Ali.-

Ela encolhe os ombros.

-Tudo bem. Apenas acontece que eu estou vendo que você está uma merda e eu pensei que poderia ajudá-lo. Mas se você não está interessado ...

Eu volto minha atenção pra ela.

-O quê?

Ela suspira.

-Você é novo nessa coisa toda, então eu vou te dar um conselho. Relacionamentos só funcionam quando ambas as partes colocam os sentimentos da outra pessoa antes de seu próprio . Sem isso? As coisas tendem a acabar rapidamente. Veja Emmett e Rosalie, por exemplo. É óbvio que ela não gosta muito de você, mas ela não deixa que isso afete eles. Como você acha que Emmett se sentiria se ela dissesse a ele para parar de falar com você? Eu já estou balançando minha cabeça.

-Não é a mesma coisa.

-Não é pra você. Mas, para Bella , é exatamente a mesma coisa.

Eu cerro os punhos, frustrado.

-Então o que você está dizendo? Eu tenho que convidar o cara pra minha casa para uma festa do pijama junto com minha mulher? Fazer as unhas um do outro?

Ela revira os olhos.

-Não, você não tem que ser amigo dele. Você tem apenas de aceitar o fato de que Bella é sua amiga.

Cruzo os braços e começo a olhar em torno do salão propositadamente não querendo reconhecer seu conselho.

Ela encolhe os ombros.

- Ignore então tudo o que eu estou dizendo, deixe suas inseguranças tirar o melhor de você, e ignore completamente os sentimentos de Bella sobre o assunto. - Ela dá um tapinha no meu ombro. -Deixe-me saber como isso funciona para você.

Em seguida, ela vai embora.

Enquanto eu fico lá. Fazendo beicinho, sim, eu estou ciente.

Eu faço uma varredura no salão e encontro Bella , conversando com Rosalie. Ela sorri para algo que sua amiga diz, mas seus olhos não. É um sorriso falso. Uma máscara, ela está triste.

Foda-se.

E então eu marcho até o bar onde Jacob Black está.

Eu olho para trás e para frente entre nós dois. Então eu deixo escapar um grande suspiro .

Aceno para o barman.

-Whiskey Duplo.

Então eu tô uma merda? Bem eu estou na verdade. Preciso de algo bem forte pra beber pra conseguir digerir isso.

Uma hora mais tarde, eu aprendi três coisas sobre Black:

1) Ele ama a música.

2) Ele é realmente um pé no saco.

3) Ele não pode se segurar quando está bêbado.

Idiota total. O que pra mim, é uma coisa certa, porque esse idiota tá longe de ser um bom rapaz .

-... Bancos de couro personalizado são macios como a bunda de um bebê ...

Hein? O que esse idiota tá falando?

Bla blá blá.

Eu o fico observando.

É a única maneira que eu tenho pra impedir de ficar um lixo como ele está. Mas o tempo é agora. Poderia muito bem ir direto ao ponto.

-Então ouça, Jake, eu preciso de você em um nível comigo, de homem para homem. Você está querendo se conectar a Bella novamente, ou o quê?

-Eu não sei cara ... eu e Bella ... bem nós fomos amigos bem antes de tudo.

-Amigos?

-Exatamente. Começou muito cedo. Quer dizer, eu amo a menina, que sempre será. Não gosto ... de que ela me ache um amigo quando nós já fizemos coisas que um amigo não faz ...

Portanto, eu não preciso ouvir essa merda.

-... Mas ela e Rosalie, elas são como meu santuário. Durante muito tempo, era apenas nós três contra o mundo, você sabe o que eu estou dizendo?

Eu estou digerindo esta informação enquanto ele dá uma tragada na sua cerveja. Em seguida, ele se inclina pra frente e sua voz cai baixo, como se ele tivesse um segredo pra contar.

-Ela está feliz, você sabe. Bella . Estes últimos meses, ela parecia muito feliz. Mais do que ela já esteve comigo, Rose diz que sim também.

Ele puxa o rótulo da sua garrafa de cerveja.

-Mas você sabe como é, quanto mais alto você subir, mais alto é a queda, e você não é do tipo que gruda . Então, quando eu penso sobre o quão ruim você vai machuca-la, me faz querer colocar uma bala no meio da sua cara.

Agora acho que eu posso respirar.

Eu bato na suas costas. Talvez um pouco mais forte do que eu precisava.

-Te digo uma coisa Jake, no dia que eu machucá-la eu mesmo vou lhe comprar a arma.

Seus olhos de bêbado me olham com suspeita.

Então ele estende a mão e eu a aperto com firmeza.

Por que você está tão surpreso?

Eu posso ser maduro.

Às vezes.

Além disso, só porque eu decidi não dar um soco na cara dele na próxima vez que vê-lo não significa que eu vou dar a Bella todas as suas mensagens malditas.

O que eu pareço? Um santo?

Do nada a linda mulher em questão aparece em pé ao nosso lado no bar.

-O que está acontecendo? O que significa isso?

Eu abro minha boca para explicar, mas Black fala primeiro.

-Relaxe,Bella, eu e Cullen ...estamos apenas enterrando o ' velho passado.'

-Isso é certo?

Seus olhos piscam entre nós.

Eu sorrio calmamente, um sorriso tranqüilizador.

Ela não está convencida.

-Então, o quê? Vocês dois começam a brigar, tomam umas cervejas, e agora está tudo bem? Vocês agora vão pra fora fazer xixi na parede junto também?

Black levanta a mão.

-Não, nós não somos tão loucos. Não é como nós vamos sair e jogar bola ou algo assim. Mas se Cullen aqui precisar de uma mão extra para um suicídio assistido? - Ele bateu em seu peito. -Eu sou o cara.

Eu levanto o meu copo.

-Faço minha as suas palavras.

Ele toma mais um gole e se levanta.

-Bem eu já vou indo, já que tem uma gatinha na pista de dança me olhando a noite toda. Diga a tia Amélia que não precisa me esperar. E ei, Cullen, você deve prestar atenção a sua volta, Rose não vai deixar passar em branco o que aconteceu, já que quase destruímos sua festa.

Concordo com a cabeça.

-Obrigado pelo aviso.

Depois que ele se foi, há um momento de silêncio. E Bella olha desconfiada pra mim.

-Qual é o seu jogo, Edward?-

Eu olho surpreso.

Inocentemente.

-Jogo? Eu? Nenhum jogo. Eu só ... o odeio, como você já sabe. Simples assim.

Ela balança a cabeça lentamente, os cantos de sua boca transformando-se em um meio sorriso.

-E você não poderia ter dito esta pequena revelação antes de anunciar o meu talento sexual para a nossa família e amigos?

Isso, provavelmente, teria sido melhor.

-Sim. Desculpe por isso. Fui pego no momento. Apesar de que o que eu disse é a pura verdade.

Ela bufa, sacudindo a cabeça.

-Idiota.

E com isso eu puxo sua cintura e a coloco entre as minhas pernas

.-Eu já lhe disse como você está linda está noite?

Bella sorri enquanto descansa seus braços sobre os meus ombros.

-Não nas últimas horas.

-Considere dito.-

Ela se inclina e deita a cabeça no meu peito.

-Obrigado, Edward.

E eu sei que ela realmente quís dizer cada palavra. Eu escovo o meu rosto contra seu cabelo, inalando o perfume que ainda me cativa.

-A qualquer hora, Bella . Qualquer coisa.

Sobre a cabeça, vejo Black e mais importante, a mulher que ele está dando em cima. E começo a rir.

Bella levanta a cabeça.

-O quê foi?

Eu faço um movimento com meu queixo.

-Black estava falando de Christina Berman, uma prima distante de Emmett.

Ela olha em direção a eles.

-E isso é engraçado porque ...?

-Porque até um ano atrás, seu pau era maior que o meu. Ela costumava ser um rapaz.

Bella arregala os olhos.

-Uau. Eu nunca saberia olhando assim pra ela.

-Não, não mesmo.

Em seguida, seu olhar recai sobre mim.

Cuidadosamente. E eu pergunto:

-O que foi?

Seus olhos brilham em minha direção.

-Nada. Eu só ... Eu te amo, você sabe.

Eu dou de ombros.

-Eu sou um cara adorável.

Ela ri. E traz a palma da mão para o meu rosto, batendo suavemente.

-E convencido definitivamente um convencido.

-Eu sou tudo o que você sempre sonhou querida.

Ela ri novamente e me beija suavemente. Em seguida, ela me puxa e aponta em direção à pista de dança.

-Você quer dançar?

Eu olho pra ela ofendido.

-Música Eletrônica?Eu não gosto disso.

Não que eu tenha algo contra a dança.

Alguns caras vão dizer que é afeminado, mas eu não sou um deles. A dança de hoje em dia é praticamente fazer sexo com suas roupas numa sala cheia de gente. Não que eu não goste da parte do sexo, mais definitivamente eu não danço isso.

-O quê? Você não gosta de Música Eletrônica?

-Sim, eu não gosto. Além disso, Jasper já tá dando um show na pista.

Eu aponto para onde meu cunhado está se queimando na pista de dança à frente do bloco com Mackenzie ao seu lado.

Algumas horas mais tarde, todos nós estamos caminhando para o estacionamento privado. Meu laço se foi, os três primeiros botões da minha camisa aberta. Eu estou segurando a mão de Bella , que se perde no braço do meu smoking que ela está usando como uma adolescente após o baile de formatura. Jasper carrega Mackenzie dormindo em seu ombro, enquanto Alice ajusta seu vestido com uma mão e mantém seus sapatos na outra. Emmett e Rosalie já estão fora se preparando para partirem.

Quando Emmett nos vê, seu rosto está nervoso e cheio de remorsos.

-Cara eu realmente sinto muito.

-O que você está falando?

Ele esfrega a parte de trás de seu pescoço e seus olhos viajam para o meu carro, estacionado a poucos metros no nível do solo, claramente visível sob a luz da garagem.

E foi aí que eu vejo, ou melhor, eu vejo as palavras que foram esculpidas nele.

-Não, não, não, não, não ...

Eu tropeço pra a frente e caio de joelhos ao lado do meu bebê.

Eu esfrego sobre as palavras, tentando apagar as estrias com a minha mão. Então eu grito por cima do meu ombro para Rosalie;

-Você é um monstro sem coração! Como você pôde?

Eu volto para o meu carro e sussurro suavemente,

-Vai ficar tudo bem. Vou buscar o melhor restaurador nessa cidade. Vai ser como se nunca tivesse acontecido. Ninguém nunca vai saber que você estava cheio de cicatrizes.

Então eu ouço o gemido de angústia de Black, e eu sei que Rosalie também chegou em sua nova Picape.

Rosalie passa por mim bem devagar, um olhar de zombaria na sua cara maldita, então ela coloca as mãos em seu quadril.

-Faça qualquer merda assim novamente e eu vou destruí-lo todo seu porra.

Então ela sorri alegremente.

-Boa noite, pessoal. Obrigado por fazerem parte do nosso dia especial.

E ela desaparece nas sombras.

Me sinto mal pelo Anjo da Guarda de Emmett.

Ele vai ter que fazer muita hora extra.

Porque eu tenho certeza que o meu melhor amigo se casou com um demônio.

_**Beijos e até**_


	10. BÔNUS 2

_**Bônus 2**_

_**Amanhã posto o terceiro e último.**_

_**Boa leitura**_

_POV BELLA_

Mulheres andam por uma linha tênue.

Puritanas.

Vacas.

Vagabundas.

Bajuladoras.

Definir quem você é para o mundo é um constante ato de equilíbrio. É exaustivo. Mas, para algumas mulheres, há uma saída. Uma desculpa para dizer o que realmente se passa na cabeça delas, algo que faz com que elas perdoem, mesmo sabendo que não deveriam, e realizem todas aquelas fantasias pervertidas – sem ter nenhum arrependimento.

Álcool.

Ele pode te dar coragem para falar safadezas e permitir que você vá embora com o barman. É o álibi. A matéria de capa bombante. Não era você mesma. Você estava possuída pelo Captain Morgan e pelo Grey Goose. Infelizmente, meu organismo tolera muito bem o álcool. É uma droga ser eu. Durante todos os anos em que ficamos juntos, Jake nunca conseguiu beber mais do que eu. Nem uma vez. Talvez porque eu comecei a beber cedo demais. Talvez eu tenha nascido desse jeito. De qualquer modo, para que eu fique alta, é preciso beber muito e, caso eu queira ficar bêbada, tenho que encher a cara ainda mais. É por isso que, antigamente, eu preferia maconha. Muito mais eficaz.

Isso mesmo, você entendeu certinho.

Bella Swan: maconheira. Eu e o Grateful Dead? Poderíamos ter sido melhores amigos. A coragem que a maconha dá foi o que me fez ser valente o bastante para fazer uma tatuagem. Mas, infelizmente, aqueles dias já eram. Quando comecei a faculdade de administração, percebi que as consequências de ser pega com uma substância controlada eram muito extremas.

É por isso que agora fico apenas com drogas legais. De preferência, vinho. Edward e eu bebemos toda noite para espairecer. Uma vez por semana, fazemos algo parecido com um encontro, uma noite especial. Cozinhamos juntos. Edward adora fajitas. Bebemos e conversamos e bebemos um pouco mais. Nesta noite, a gente acabou bebendo um pouco além do normal. Então, apesar de eu não estar literalmente bêbada, meu corpo está soltinho. Relaxado. Igual às minhas inibições. Consegui prender sua atenção? Excelente. Senhoras e senhores, abram uma janela, pois vai começar a ficar quente por aqui.

Estamos deitados. Estou de costas. Edward está entre as minhas pernas. Na verdade, é o seu rosto que está.

– Adoro sua xoxota.

Gemo e ele reforça suas palavras com ações. Ele ama ações. Ações molhadas e admiráveis.

– Porra, eu podia viver aqui embaixo.

Ele se recompõe e, antes que você consiga dizer "Me espanque com um chicote", estou puxando seu cabelo e gritando seu nome.

Algum tempo depois, Edward sorri com orgulho e se arrasta pelo meu corpo. Meus membros estão preguiçosos por causa do vinho e, claro, do orgasmo. Ao redor, há um mormaço agradável, uma névoa de torpor, como se estivéssemos em um sonho.

Logo, estamos nos beijando. E o calor se espalha por todo o meu corpo como uma corrente elétrica, me atiçando novamente. Fazendo com que eu sinta como isso é verdadeiro. Arranco minha boca da dele e, com o álcool me dando coragem, sussurro:

– Edward… Edward, quero tentar algo.

Isso prende sua atenção.

– O que você quer tentar?

Sua boca desliza sobre meu mamilo. Sorrio e mordo o lábio.

– Algo novo.

Ele levanta a cabeça. Suas pálpebras estão adoravelmente pesadas.

– Adoro coisa nova.

Rio e o afasto de mim, depois levanto e vou até a cômoda, batendo no criado-mudo no meio do caminho.

– Com licença.

Abro a primeira gaveta e tiro dois pares de algemas. Rosalie os comprara para sua despedida de solteira pós-casamento, mas ela já tinha um par.

Nem me pergunte.

Pendurei um deles no meu dedo. Meu andar pomposo e sensual até a cama foi quase arruinado quando tropecei nos meus saltos de dez centímetros, e ri. Edward ficou ajoelhado. Ele parece estar com fome, como um leão faminto mirando um bife suculento fora de seu alcance. Ele se movimenta para tirar as algemas de mim, mas eu o afasto.

– De costas, grandão.

Sei o que ele está pensando. Dá quase para ouvir os seus pensamentos, não? Hmmm… a Bella quer comandar o show? Interessante. Ele fica de costas e coloca seus pulsos nas colunas da cabeceira. Viro seus pulsos e tranco as meias-luas. Clique. Clique. Ele impulsiona cada algema para testar, enquanto eu relaxo sobre meus calcanhares ao seu lado, meus olhos atenuam a agitada perfeição nua que Edward Cullen é. Lindo.

– Vai fazer alguma coisa? Ou vai ficar apenas me encarando a noite inteira?

Olho para cima, em sua direção. E seus olhos estão ávidos, me desafiando para chegar com tudo. Ah, eu consigo fazer isso. Nunca duvide disso. Levanto o queixo com orgulho e coloco minhas mãos entre suas coxas. Esfrego e massageio suas bolas lentamente. Deslizo minha mão em seu pau já duro, apertando-o fortemente, do jeito que ele gosta, antes de dar algumas arrancadas rápidas. O peito dele começa a se elevar rapidamente. Muito interessante.

E antes que você me pergunte, não, nem sempre fui assim. Tão aventureira. Valente. Todo meu relacionamento sexual com Jake envolvia dois níveis: timidez e chatice. Indecisão e rotina. E parava por aí. Foi somente depois de conhecer Edward que percebi o quanto eu e Jake estávamos nos prendendo. No sexo, na vida. Nas nossas cabeças, sempre seríamos Bella e Jake. Imaturos. Dependentes. Sempre jovens, como naquele filme que fala sobre a fonte da juventude, o Vivendo na eternidade.

Aí, Edward Cullen apareceu na minha vida e a mulher direta, exigente e, sim, excitada, que cresceu em mim durante uma década, se libertou.

Pelo menos na cama.

Na cama dele.

Curvo-me até a cintura, com a bunda no ar e tomo-o com a boca. Ele se contrai com o contato. O álcool deve ter enfraquecido meu reflexo de vômito, porque consegui enfiá-lo até o fundo da minha garganta. E continuei. Quatro, cinco, seis vezes. Depois, fitei os olhos dele. Durante o sexo oral? Homens amam contato visual. Não me pergunte o porquê, não tenho ideia.

– Você gosta quando chupo seu pau, Edward?

Ele gosta de conversas safadas também. Na verdade, não tem muita coisa de que o Edward não goste. Seus olhos viram.

– Porra, claro.

Volto ao trabalho, deixando minha língua entrar em ação. Sua voz está rouca e ofegante.

– Meu Deus, amor, você domina isso muito bem. Você poderia dar aulas.

Isso foi engraçado! Aula de "Introdução ao sexo oral". Após quase dois anos juntos, sou expert em ler a linguagem corporal de Edward. Quando seus lábios começam a levantar e suas mãos se agarram no ar, sei que ele está perto de gozar. Seus grunhidos e gemidos de apreciação quase fazem

com que eu abandone o plano.

Mas eu não abandono.

No último segundo, logo antes dele gozar, me afasto e sento. Os olhos de Edward estão fechados bem apertados, esperando pela explosão que não está chegando. Ele abre os olhos, que estão confusos. Sorrio, me sentindo no poder. E malvada. Bocejo fazendo um drama.

– Sabe, aquele vinho me deixou meio morta. Estou um pouco cansada.

– O q… quê? – ele diz ofegante.

– Acho que preciso parar para tomar fôlego. Você não se importa, né? Edward resmunga.

– Bella…

Coloco a perna sobre ele, deslizando sua impressionante forte ereção entre minhas pernas. Sento nela, mas não permito que ela escorregue dentro de mim.

– Estou com um pouco de sede também. Vou pegar um copo de água. Quer?

– Isso não é nada engraçado, Bella.

Ahhh, ele está bravo. Assustador. Deslizo meu dedo pelo meio de seu peito.

– Quem está rindo?

Ele puxa as algemas, desta vez mais forte. Quando as travas resistem, rio. Quem diria que cutucar um leão com um graveto poderia ser tão divertido?

– Relaxa, Edward. Fique paradinho como um garoto bonzinho e voltarei… – encolho os ombros. – Em algum momento.

Beijo seu nariz rapidamente, pulo da cama e saio do quarto correndo, ouvindo ele me chamar.

Não olhe para mim desse jeito. Só estou provocando um pouquinho. Você sabe que ele merece isso. Não há nenhum mal nisso, né?

Passo pelo corredor até a cozinha, muito orgulhosa. Ao pisar no chão

gelado, calafrios começam a subir pelas minhas pernas e por baixo dos braços. Estou com muita sede, então pego um copo do armário e o encho com água gelada. Tomo um longo gole, parada na pia, fechando os olhos enquanto o líquido gelado alivia minha garganta seca. Uma gota cai no queixo, sobre a clavícula, e escorre pelo meu seio. Sem avisos, um peito forte se pressiona contra as minhas costas, colidindo em mim. Dou um gritinho e o copo cai e se despedaça na pia. Não sei como ele conseguiu se soltar, mas as algemas estão balançando em seus pulsos. Mãos ásperas me prendem, me deixando sem saída. Tremo ao sentir uma respiração quente sedutora roçar no meu ouvido.

– Aquilo não foi legal, Bella. Eu também consigo não ser legal.

Sua voz está baixa ,não está brava, mas está firme. Está incrivelmente excitante. Uma mão agarra e puxa meus cabelos pela nuca, fazendo com que minhas costas se arqueiem e minha pélvis seja pressionada na borda da pia. Ele empurra minha cabeça para o lado e depois começa a me beijar, cravando sua língua na minha boca enquanto me movimento rapidamente para acompanhá-lo. O beijo é possessivo. Dominador. Um pouco depois, ele se empurra, facilmente, dentro de mim e começa um ritmo de batidas, seu abdômen bate contra a minha bunda a cada movimento. É estimulante. Posso escutar meus gemidos. O balcão machuca minha barriga, mas não me importo. Só consigo sentir Edward. Me controlando. Me conduzindo. Me possuindo. Ele pega minhas mãos e as coloca na frente do meu clitóris. Pressiona meus dedos para baixo, me persuadindo para me agradar. Homens têm uma queda por masturbação. Percebi, com o tempo, que é um ótimo modo de excitação, como jogar um fósforo num barril de gasolina. Ele solta minha mão, mas meus dedos continuam se movendo como ele queria. Como se eu fosse uma marionete num fio e Edward fosse o meu condutor. Em seguida, ele se inclina, soltando o calor de seu peito. O ritmo do impulso diminui. Sinto sua mão deslizar pela minha coluna. Entre nós.

Até a minha bunda. Ele massageia e esfrega as mãos, depois seus dedos passam em volta dos montes de carne. De um lado para o outro, sobre o buraco hipersensível entre eles.

Fico tensa.

Este é um território novo para nós. Bom, pelo menos para mim. Não tenho dúvida nenhuma de que o Edward, alguma vez na vida, já esteve dentro de todos os orifícios possíveis do corpo feminino. Mas, para mim, é algo desconhecido. De deixar os cabelos em pé. Seus dedos fazem diversos passes inofensivos até eu relaxar. Até que a tensão desapareça dos meus ombros e eu esteja novamente distraída pelo prazer intenso que o ritmo de seu quadril provoca. Em seguida, ele escorrega um dedo dentro de mim. Não há dor. Não há desconforto. A penetração dupla é bem parecida com um salto de paraquedas. Para realmente curti-la, tem que experimentá-la. Não há palavras que a descrevam. Mas vou tentar: deliciosa.

De um modo proibido e safado. Edward coloca e tira seu dedo lentamente, seguindo o mesmo ritmo de seu pau. E dou gemidos baixos e profundos. Desinibidos. Meus próprios dedos esfregam rapidamente, bem forte, na frente. Logo depois, suspiro enquanto ele me alarga, dando lugar para o segundo dedo que acabou de deslizar dentro de mim. Os movimentos são feitos sem pressa.

Torturantes e provocantes.

Quero abrir a boca e implorar por mais. Mais fricção, mais calor. Mais rápido. Mais. Por favor.

Edward me força pra frente, gentilmente. Ele me inclina, então meu cabelo encosta no fundo da pia. E depois ele desaparece, sai do meu corpo. E sofro com essa ausência. Até que sinto a cabeça de seu pau, molhada com meus fluidos, batendo de um lado para o outro sobre a abertura que seus dedos acabaram de ocupar.

– Edward… É um gemido perspicaz, metade de prazer, metade de dor. Bem suplicante.

– Diga que sim, Bella. Deus do céu... diga sim.

Sua voz está rouca. Áspera. Desejando. A mim.

De repente, me sinto poderosa. Isso é estranho, considerando a posição em que estamos, ainda assim sou eu quem está no controle. Ele também deve estar implorando de joelhos. Aguardando e esperando pelo meu comando.

Não penso. Não pondero as opções ou contemplo as consequências. Apenas sinto, submersa em uma sensação extasiante. Relaxo. E confio.

– Sim…

Bem lentamente, Edward se pressiona mais para dentro de mim.

Em algum momento, sinto uma dor, uma queimação de alongamento, então inspiro bruscamente. Ele pausa. Até eu soltar minha respiração. Em seguida, gentilmente, ele continua até que sua pele mais íntima esteja completamente encostada na minha. Aí ele fica completamente parado. Deixando meu corpo se ajustar com a intrusão. Sinto sua mão deslizar por todo o meu quadril e embaixo da minha coxa, indo até a frente. Sua mão fica por baixo da minha, seus dedos esfregam em um movimento circular. Daquele modo sensual e magnífico que ele fez antes de mergulhar dentro de mim, diversas vezes. Sempre achei que o sexo anal era um exemplo de dominação, energia, algo talvez até humilhante. Mas não é o que sinto. É primordial… inexplorado, mas também bonito. Sagrado. Como se ele tivesse tirado minha virgindade. E, de algum modo, acredito que foi isso mesmo que ele fez.

Eu me mexo primeiro, empurrando-o. Dando permissão para Edward, querendo saber, experimentar todas essas sensações novas. Precisando ultrapassar os limites. Com ele. Isso é mais do que erótico. Vai além da intimidade. Os lábios de Edward se apertam contra a pele das minhas costas. Beijam e

xingam e sussurram meu nome. Agora, é ele quem se mexe. Dominando novamente. Escorregando para dentro e para fora, de um jeito delicado, porém constante. É divino. Minhas mãos apertam as dele no meu clitóris. Minhas pernas tremem e sei que estou próxima. Tão próxima. Como se estivesse escalando uma montanha e o pico estivesse a apenas alguns passos de distância. Nossas respirações estão fortes, estamos ofegando de bocas abertas depois de cada ímpeto do quadril de Edward.

– Sim… sim… sim…

Os orgasmos dos homens são noventa por cento físicos. Para eles, é fácil gozar, não importa onde seus pensamentos estejam. Para as mulheres, é muito mais difícil. Nossos orgasmos costumam depender de nossos estados mentais.

Portanto, quando vocês, caras, quiserem nos fazer gozar, não podemos pensar naquela pilha de roupa para lavar ou sobre a quantidade de papéis nos esperando no trabalho.

Isso explica a razão de não ser a mão ou o pau de Edward que provoca isso em mim. Mas, sim, sua voz. Com sua testa em meu ombro, ele entoa:

– Ah caramba, ah caramba, ah caramba…

Isso não parece nada com ele. Ele parece aberto. Exposto. Vulnerável. Esse homem enfurecido, que sempre quer estar no controle, mandando em tudo. Que não dá um passo sem avaliar cada ângulo antes, analisando tudo em sua mente brilhante: os prós, os contras, as consequências. Ele está caindo aos pedaços atrás de mim. Enquanto ele sussurra uma ladainha de palavras obscenas e preces, fico fora de controle. Entro em êxtase. Minha cabeça cai para trás e fecho meus olhos. Estrelas começam a surgir em minha mente enquanto fico tensa e grito, e diversas ondas de prazer estonteantes destroem meu corpo. Os movimentos de Edward estão irregulares e agitados, mais poderosos e

incontroláveis. Algum tempo depois, ele puxa meu quadril de volta para perto do seu, me segurando, quando um gemido longo e gutural sai de seus lábios.

Momentos mais tarde, recuperamos nossas respirações. Ainda juntos e tremendo por causa de abalos secundários. Suas mãos passam pelos meus braços enquanto ele escorrega para fora de mim. Ele me vira para vê-lo. Suas mãos acariciam minhas bochechas e ele começa a me beijar. E é algo tão doce. Gentil e adorável. Um contraste tão diferente dos movimentos desesperados que fizemos um pouco antes. Não sei o motivo, mas estou cheia de lágrimas nos olhos.

Rapidamente, Edward fica preocupado.

– Está tudo bem? Eu… eu te machuquei?

Sorrio com as lágrimas, já que são lágrimas de felicidade. Porque, de algum modo inexplicável e estranho, nunca tinha me sentido tão próxima dele como me sinto agora.

– Não. Estou ótima. Pode não ser bonzinho comigo quando quiser.

Ele sorri também. Aliviado e satisfeito.

– Anotado.

Edward me pega no colo e me leva até o chuveiro. Ficamos na ducha quente, nos lavando e admirando. Depois, Edward nos enrola em toalhas grossas e aquecidas e me leva até a cama. Ele nos cobre com o edredom e me abraça bem forte. Isso faz eu me sentir preciosa.

Ele me deixa desse jeito. Sempre. Amada. Adorada.

Se eu fiquei dolorida no outro dia? Um pouco. Mas não foi tão ruim.

Informações demais?

Desculpe. Estava apenas tentando ser prestativa. De qualquer modo, as dores na manhã seguinte valeram muito a pena, na minha opinião.

Mas aonde quero chegar com tudo isso, você quer saber?

Por que estou compartilhando tudo isso?

Porque uma transa boa, uma transa muito, muito boa, não precisa de álcool. E não se trata de compatibilidade ou prática ou até mesmo de estar apaixonada. Trata-se de confiança. De baixar a guarda. De ficar nas mãos de outra pessoa e permitir que ela te leve a lugares em que você nunca esteve antes.

Eu confiei no Edward. Com minha mente, meu coração, meu corpo. Confiei no Edward em tudo.

Pelo menos, eu confiava.

No Ensino Médio, minha matéria favorita era Biologia.

O fato de algumas espécies se transformarem em um ser totalmente novo me deixava fascinada.

Por exemplo, os girinos ou as borboletas.

Nascem como uma coisa e terminam como algo completamente diferente. Irreconhecíveis. As pessoas sempre olham para as borboletas e pensam "Que lindo!". Mas ninguém nunca pensa no que elas tiveram de passar para se tornarem o que são. Quando a lagarta constrói seu casulo, ela não sabe o que está acontecendo. Não entende que está mudando. Pensa que está morrendo. Que seu mundo está acabando. A metamorfose é dolorosa. Aterrorizante e desconhecida. Somente depois é que a lagarta percebe que tudo aquilo valeu a pena. Porque agora ela pode voar.

E é assim que me sinto agora. Sou melhor do que era antes. Mais forte.

Você me achava forte antes?

Te enganei.

Um pouco daquilo era apenas enganação. Uma fachada. Lidar com Edward Cullen é parecido com nadar em uma daquelas ondas poderosas da praia. Ele é irresistível. Então, ou você se esforça para acompanhar o ritmo ou ele se joga sobre você e te deixa para trás com o rosto cheio de areia. Então tive que fingir que era durona. Mas não preciso mais fingir, porque agora sou uma pedra. Completamente impenetrável. Pergunte para qualquer um que sobreviveu a um terremoto no meio da noite ou a um incêndio que destruiu tudo o que tinha de valor. Uma devastação inesperada muda uma pessoa.

Lamento quem eu era. E minha vida antiga. Aquela que tinha planejado dividir com Edward para sempre.

Acho que te confundi.

Desculpa, vamos começar de novo.

Está vendo aquela mulher ali? No balanço, naquele parquinho vazio? Aquela sou eu, Bella Swan. Mas não a real. Não a Bella da qual você se lembra. Como disse, agora estou diferente.

Você, provavelmente, deve estar se perguntando por que estou aqui em Forks, sozinha.

Tecnicamente falando, não estou sozinha.

Mas falaremos sobre isso mais tarde.

A razão de eu ter voltado para Forks é simples. Não aguentei ficar em Nova York. Nem mais um dia. Não depois de tudo o que aconteceu.

Edward?

Ele ainda está em Nova York. Provavelmente cuidando de alguma ressaca. Ou talvez ainda esteja bêbado. Quem sabe?

Não vamos nos preocupar muito com ele. Ele tem uma stripper atraente para cuidar dele.

Isso mesmo, eu disse stripper. Pelo menos espero que seja uma stripper. Ela poderia ser uma prostituta.

Pensou que Edward e eu fôssemos viver felizes para sempre? Fôssemos ter um final feliz? Entre para o time. Parece que felizes para sempre dura apenas dois anos.

Não precisa verificar o título. Você está no lugar certo.

Este ainda é o espetáculo do Edward e da Bella.

Só está um pouco distorcido. Bagunçado.

Bem vindo à Oz, Totó.

É um lugar ferrado para se estar.

O que é isso? Acha que pareço o Edward?

É isso o que a Rosalie diz, que ele me infectou com sua obscenidade. Ela chama isso de fala do Edward. Acho que, depois de dois anos juntos, peguei isso.

Então, vejo que você está pensando sobre o que aconteceu. Você estava tão apaixonada. Vocês eram perfeitos juntos. Nem me lembre disso. Melhor ainda, lembre para a stripper.

De qualquer jeito, acredite ou não, o verdadeiro problema não era outra mulher. Não no começo. Edward não mentiu ao me dizer que sempre iria me querer. Ele me quis. Ele ainda me quer. Ele apenas não nos quer.

Não entendeu ainda?

É porque não estou contando certinho.

Devia começar pelo início.

Olha, na semana passada descobri… Não, espera. Isso também não vai funcionar.

Se você quer saber de tudo, tenho que voltar ainda mais. Nosso final começou há mais ou menos um mês. Vou começar por lá.

Cinco semanas antes

– Bom, caramba, parece que fechamos um negócio!

O cara que está com um chapéu de caubói, assinando uma pilha de papéis, do outro lado da mesa de conferências? Aquele é o senhor Jackson Howard. E a versão mais jovem com chapéu preto, sentado ao lado dele? Aquele é seu filho, Jack Jr. Fazendeiros. São donos da maior fazenda de gados na América do Norte, e acabaram de adquirir o desenvolvedor mais inovador de GPS do país.

Mas você deve estar se perguntando por que dois empresários ricos viriam até o outro lado do país para expandir seu império? Porque eles querem o melhor. E eu sou a melhor. Ou será que eu deveria dizer nós? Edward pega o documento final dele:

– Com certeza, Jack. Se eu fosse você, eu começaria a procurar por iates para viagens de negócios. Quando os relatórios de lucro saírem, seu conselheiro fiscal vai querer algo grande para poder detalhar.

Bella e Edward. A dupla dos sonhos da CRF.

Carlisle Cullen, pai do Edward, realmente sabia o que estava fazendo ao nos colocar juntos. Esse é um fato do qual ele, orgulhosamente, adora nos lembrar. Dizem que ele sempre soube que eu e Edward seríamos um time imbatível, a não ser que nos matássemos antes. Aparentemente, isso era um risco que Carlisle estava disposto a enfrentar. Claro que ele não esperava que terminássemos como estamos atualmente, mas… ele também se vangloria disso.

Está começando a perceber a quem o Edward puxou, não é?

Irina entra com os casacos de nossos clientes. Ela faz contato visual com Edward e tamborila seu relógio. Ele acena discretamente.

– O que acha de sairmos para celebrar, beber, cair e levantar?! Quero ver se vocês da cidade conseguem aguentar igual a gente – diz Jackson Howard.

Apesar de ele ter quase setenta anos, tem a energia de um cara de vinte. Também acho que deve ter algumas histórias de rodeios escondidas debaixo da manga. Abro a boca para aceitar o convite, mas Edward me corta.

– Adoraríamos, Jack, mas infelizmente Bella e eu já tínhamos agendado um compromisso. Tem um carro lá embaixo esperando para levá-los aos melhores estabelecimentos da cidade. Aproveitem. É claro que tudo será por nossa conta.

Eles se levantam e Jack tira seu chapéu para Edward:

– Isso é bem legal da sua parte, filho.

– O prazer é nosso.

Enquanto vamos até a porta, Jack Jr. vira para mim e me entrega seu cartão:

– Foi um prazer trabalhar com você, senhorita Swan. Na próxima vez que estiver lá na minha cidadezinha, terei o prazer de levá-la para conhecer tudo. Acho que você iria adorar o Texas. Talvez você até decida ficar e criar algumas raízes por lá.

Sim, ele está dando em cima de mim.

Talvez você ache isso vulgar. Eu também acharia isso há dois anos. Mas, como Edward me disse naquela época, isso acontece o tempo todo. Empresários são astutos, convencidos. Eles meio que precisam ser. Essa é uma das razões de este ramo ter a terceira maior taxa de infidelidade, logo depois dos caminhoneiros e dos policiais. As longas horas de trabalho e as viagens constantes fazem com que encontros sejam inevitáveis. Uma conclusão antiga.

Foi assim que eu e Edward começamos, lembra?

Mas Jack Jr. não é como os outros idiotas que fizeram propostas para mim. Ele parece honesto. Gentil.

Então, sorrio e estendo a mão para pegar seu cartão, apenas como forma de respeito. Mas a mão de Edward é mais rápida do que a minha.

– Adoraríamos. Não pegamos muito trabalho no sul, mas na próxima vez que pegarmos, nós vamos aceitar seu convite.

Ele está tentando ser profissional, impassível. Mas sua mandíbula está tensa. Lógico que ele está sorrindo, mas já viu aquele filme, O senhor dos anéis? Gollum também sorria. Logo antes de ele morder a mão daquele cara que estava segurando o seu "precioso".

Edward é territorial e possessivo. Ele é assim, não tem jeito.

Emmett uma vez me contou uma história. Para o primeiro dia de aula na escolinha, a mãe de Edward comprou uma lancheira para ele. Uma do Yoda. No parquinho, Edward não queria largá-la porque era dele e tinha medo de que alguém pudesse quebrá-la. Ou roubá-la. Emmett demorou uma semana para conseguir convencê-lo de que ninguém faria isso, mas que, se fizessem, juntos quebrariam a cara da pessoa.

Em momentos como este, sei exatamente como aquela lancheira se sentiu.

Sorrio gentilmente para Jack Jr. e ele tira o chapéu para mim. Logo depois, eles saem pela porta. Assim que a porta se fecha depois de eles terem saído, Edward rasga o cartão de Jack Jr. pela metade:

– Besta.

Empurro seu ombro.

– Pare com isso. Ele foi legal.

Edward, instantaneamente, me olha.

– Você acha que o filho da puta foi legal? Sério? – ele dá um passo para frente.

– Pra falar a verdade, sim.

Ele começa a falar de um jeito arrastado, imitando exageradamente o sotaque do sul.

– Talvez eu devesse comprar umas calças de couro. E um chapéu de caubói – ele para com o sotaque. – Ahhh, ou melhor ainda, vou comprar uma para você. Posso ser seu garanhão selvagem e você pode ser a vaqueira insolente que me conduz.

Sabe o que é mais engraçado disso tudo? É que ele não está brincando. Mexo a cabeça, sorrindo.

– Mudando de assunto, que compromisso misterioso é este que temos? Não tem nada na minha agenda.

Ele abre um grande sorriso.

– Temos um compromisso no aeroporto. Ele tira duas passagens de avião do bolso do terno. Primeira classe, para Cabo San Lucas.

Inspiro rapidamente.

– Cabo?

Seus olhos brilham.

– Surpresa.

Durante esses dois últimos anos, tenho viajado mais do que já viajei na minha vida inteira. Vi flores de cerejeira abrindo no Japão, águas cristalinas em Portugal… Todas as coisas que Edward já tinha visto; lugares que ele já tinha visitado. Lugares que ele queria compartilhar comigo. Analiso melhor as passagens e franzo as sobrancelhas:

– Edward, este voo sai daqui a três horas. Não terei tempo de arrumar as malas.

Ele tira duas malas do armário.

– Ainda bem que eu já as arrumei. Coloco meus braços em volta de seu pescoço e aperto.

– Você é o melhor namorado do mundo. Ele dá um sorriso com uma malícia que me dá vontade de beijá-lo e bater nele ao mesmo tempo.

– Sim, eu sei.

O hotel é espetacular. Tem umas paisagens que eu só tinha visto em cartões postais. Ficamos no último andar, na cobertura.

Como Richard Gere, em Uma linda mulher, Edward acredita em "apenas o melhor".

Já estava tarde quando chegamos, mas, depois de termos tirado uma soneca no avião, estávamos ligados no 220. Empolgados. E com fome. Todas as companhias aéreas estão reduzindo tudo, até mesmo na primeira classe. Os sanduíches são gratuitos, mas isso não quer dizer que são comestíveis.

Enquanto Edward está tomando banho, começo a desfazer as malas.

Por que não estamos tomando banho juntos?

Não preciso responder isso, né?

Coloco as bagagens na cama e as abro. A maioria dos homens olha para uma mala vazia como se fosse algum tipo de equação de Física, eles podem ficar encarando-a por várias horas, mas ainda assim não tem ideia nenhuma do que deveriam fazer.

Mas não o Edward.

Ele é o senhor Eu-Penso-Em-Tudo. Ele empacotou todas aquelas coisas que a maioria dos homens nem pensaria em pegar. Tudo o que eu preciso para tornar minha viagem confortável e divertida.

Com exceção da lingerie.

Ele não colocou um par na bagagem toda. E isso não foi um descuido.

Meu namorado guarda um sério rancor de roupas íntimas. Se fosse como ele gostaria, nós dois estaríamos andando como Adão e Eva – sem as folhas de figueira, claro.

Mas ele trouxe o resto das coisas essenciais. Desodorante, creme para barbear, navalha, maquiagem, anticoncepcional, hidratante, a sobra do meu antibiótico para a infecção de ouvido que tive na semana passada, creme para olhos etc.

Vamos parar aqui um pouquinho para um rápido serviço de utilidade pública.

Tenho alguns clientes que trabalham na área farmacêutica. E aquelas empresas têm diversos departamentos cujo único trabalho é escrever. Você quer saber sobre o que eles escrevem? Sabe aquelas bulas que vêm junto aos medicamentos? Aquelas que listam todos os efeitos colaterais possíveis e o que você deve fazer caso tenha algum deles? Pode causar sono, não dirija maquinários grandes, entre imediatamente em contato com o médico, blá-blá-blá. A maioria de nós apenas abre a caixinha, pega o remédio e joga a bula fora. A maioria de nós faz isso… mas não deveríamos. Não vou te encher o saco com um sermão. Só preciso falar isso: leia a bula. Você ficará feliz por ter lido.

Mas, agora, voltemos ao México. Edward sai do banheiro com uma toalha enrolada na cintura, e me esqueço da bagagem.

Sabe como alguns homens preferem seios e outros, bundas?

Funciona do mesmo jeito para as mulheres.

Prefiro antebraços.

Tem algo nos antebraços masculinos que é tão… sexy. Masculino, de um jeito bem viril. Edward tem os melhores que já vi. Fortes e torneados, não são nem muito volumosos, nem muito finos, com a quantidade certa de pelos. Ele tira a toalha de seu quadril e esfrega nos ombros.

Tenho quase certeza de que comecei a babar. Talvez eu prefira uma bunda.

– É falta de educação ficar encarando, sabia?

Meus olhos se arrastam até os dele. Ele está sorrindo. Dou um passo em sua direção, como um puma se aproximando de sua presa.

– Agora é?

Edward lambe os lábios.

– Com certeza.

Uma gota d'água desliza até o meio de seu tórax. Tem mais alguém com sede?

– Bom, não quis ser mal educada. – Claro que não. No momento em que estou prestes a me abaixar para lamber a gotinha nele, meu estômago ronca. Muito alto.

Grrrrrrrr.

Edward ri.

– Acho que tenho que te alimentar antes. Você vai precisar de energia para o que preparei.

Mordo meu lábio, ansiosa.

– Você planejou algo?

– Para você? Sempre.

Ele me vira e me dá um tapinha no traseiro.

– Agora, leve esse delicioso traseiro para o banho para que a gente possa sair. Quanto mais rápido comermos, mais rápido poderemos voltar e transar até o dia amanhecer.

Ele não quis ser tão grosseiro como pareceu.

Sim, você está certa, ele provavelmente quis.

Uma hora depois, fomos jantar. Edward me surpreendeu com um vestido novo: um tomara que caia branco com uma fita transpassada, com uma bainha que se expande na altura do joelho. Meu cabelo está solto e levemente ondulado, do jeito que sei que ele adora.

Não consigo parar de admirar meu namorado. Calça social e uma camisa branca translúcida, com os botões de cima abertos e mangas dobradas pela metade.

Lindo.

Chegamos ao restaurante. Sempre achei a cultura latina interessante. A música. As pessoas. São intensas. Voláteis. Apaixonadas.

Todas essas palavras descrevem onde estamos jantando hoje à noite. Está escuro, a única iluminação vem das velas nas mesas e das luzes brilhantes do teto. Um ritmo pulsante vem de uma bandinha de músicos no canto. Edward pede, em espanhol, uma mesa para duas pessoas.

Sim, ele fala espanhol. E francês. E está estudando japonês.

Você achava a voz dele sexy?

Confie em mim, se você ainda não o ouviu sussurrar palavras de te deixar corada em uma língua estrangeira, você ainda não sabe o significado da palavra sexy.

Seguimos a robusta e morena recepcionista até uma mesa no canto.

Agora, olhe ao redor.

Está vendo toda a atenção feminina que o Edward atrai, apenas ao andar pelo ambiente? Os olhares de admiração, os olhos convidativos?

Eu percebi, sempre percebo. Mas o ponto é: Edward não percebe.

Porque ele não está olhando.

Para nenhuma delas.

Para os caras que pensam que olhar não pega nada: vocês estão errados. Nós, mulheres, não achamos que vocês estão apenas curtindo a vista. Achamos que estão nos comparando, vendo o que falta em nós. E isso atormenta. Como se tivesse um cisco dentro do nosso olho.

Edward poderia ter escolhido qualquer mulher que ele quisesse: uma modelo em Beverly Hills, alguma herdeira na Park Avenue. No entanto, ele me escolheu. Ele lutou por mim.

Então, quando saímos, minha auto estima fica lá em cima. Pois ele olha apenas para mim.

Sentamos à mesa e damos uma olhada nos cardápios.

– Então, me explica novamente como você conseguiu passar por toda a faculdade sem nunca ter bebido tequila?

Rio, ao lembrar.

– Bom, quando eu estava no Ensino Médio, costumávamos fazer fogueiras, acampar.

Alguma vez já dormiu com uma garrafa de refrigerante de dois litros vazia como travesseiro? Não é legal.

– Teve uma noite em que Jake e os garotos estavam bebendo tequila e Jake engoliu a larva. Aí ele começou a ter alucinações. Naquela época, a gente estava estudando sobre anatomia dos anfíbios na aula de biologia e, como ele estava muito chapado, acabou se convencendo de que era um sapo e que Rosalie estava tentando dissecá-lo. Ele sumiu no meio do mato e demorou três horas para encontrarmos, com sua língua na terra. Desde então, não fiquei com muita vontade de experimentar tequila.

Edward mexe a cabeça.

– Isso confirma, novamente, o que sempre soube. Jake é, e sempre foi, um completo idiota de merda.

Estou acostumada aos insultos de Edward contra Jake.

Neste caso? Ele não está totalmente errado. Então, digo para ele:

– Se você não me obrigar a engolir a larva, posso provar uma vez.

Seus olhos brilham iguais aos de uma criança numa loja de bicicletas.

– Sabe o que isso significa?

– O quê? Ele mexe a sobrancelha.

– Vou poder te ensinar a fazer body shots.

Apesar de não acreditar que é necessário estar bêbada para fazer um ótimo sexo, ficar um pouco alta, com certeza, não machuca ninguém.

Edward e eu estamos no elevador voltando para o quarto, um pouco chapados por causa da tequila.

Consigo senti-la na língua do Edward, com um gosto amargo e um toque cítrico. Ele me prendeu na parede, minha saia está um pouco levantada em volta do meu quadril, e estamos nos empurrando e nos batendo. Ainda bem que não tem mais ninguém no elevador. Apesar de que… a esta altura? Não dou a mínima. Entramos no quarto tropeçando. Ainda nos acariciando e beijando. Edward bate a porta e me vira. Em um rápido movimento, ele puxa o vestido do meu corpo, me deixando nua. Sem tirar os saltos. Me inclino na mesa e me apoio nos cotovelos. Escuto o barulho do zíper e sinto-o deslizando seu pau nos meus… lábios, verificando a umidade, garantindo que eu esteja pronta.

Sempre estou pronta para ele.

– Não provoque – resmungo.

No percurso entre a tequila e o elevador, fiquei realmente excitada. Carente. Ele empurra lentamente, mas até o máximo. E suspiro.

Todo mundo conhece aquele velho ditado de que quanto maior, melhor.

Edward é grande, não que eu possa compará-lo a muita coisa, mas ele é duas vezes maior que o Jake.

Não estou deixando os garotos por aí desconfortáveis, né? Uma novidade para vocês: é assim que uma mulher fala. Pelo menos quando vocês não estão por perto para escutar.

De qualquer modo, tamanho não é o que realmente faz um homem. É o ritmo, o compasso, saber como atingir aqueles pontos deliciosos com a quantidade certa de pressão.

Então, da próxima vez que você assistir a um comercial que promete crescimento do pênis ou um pau miraculoso? Economize uma graninha. Compre o Kama Sutra em vez disso.

Edward agarra meu cabelo, puxando minha cabeça para trás, e mexe mais rapidamente. Mais forte e rápido. Seguro na ponta da mesa, tentando me equilibrar. Ele beija meu ombro e sussurra em meu ouvido:

– Você gosta disso, amor?

Gemo.

– Sim… sim… muito.

Ele impulsiona dentro de mim com mais força, balançando a mesa. Rapidamente, começo a agir como uma locomotiva fora de controle.

Estou flutuando. Levemente. E é sublime.

Edward diminui o movimento de seu quadril conforme eu desmonto, fazendo com que dure mais. Ele me empurra contra seu peito e seus dedos deslizam pela minha barriga, subindo até os seios, apalpando e amassando-os com as duas mãos. Coloco os braços ao redor do seu pescoço, virando minha cabeça, trazendo sua boca à minha. Amo sua boca, seus lábios, sua língua. Beijar é uma forma de arte. E Edward Cullen é o Michelangelo. Ele tira o pau e eu me viro para vê-lo. Empurrando-o de costas para a cama. Edward se senta na ponta e vou para cima dele, colocando minhas pernas em volta da sua cintura. Deus do céu. Esse é o jeito que mais gosto: peito com peito, boca com boca, sem nenhum espaço entre nós. Seguro-o na minha mão e deslizo nele. Meu interior se estica completamente e Edward geme. Subo lentamente e depois desço, bem forte. Testo a resistência da cama. Cric. Cric.

Mexo mais rápido. Mais profundamente. Nossos corpos estão escorregadios por causa do calor mexicano. Edward agora está segurando meu rosto em suas mãos e seus dedos estão passando por toda a minha pele. De repente, ficou carinhoso. Adorável. Nossas testas se encostam e, na penumbra, consigo vê-lo olhando para baixo, observando onde ele passa por dentro e fora de mim. Também olho para baixo. É erótico. Sensual. Tiro seu cabelo da testa. E minha voz implora:

– Diga que me ama.

Ele não diz isso frequentemente. Ele prefere me mostrar. Mas nunca me canso de ouvir isso. Porque toda vez que ele pronuncia aquelas palavras, sinto a mesma maravilhosa sensação de quando as ouvi pela primeira vez.

– Eu te amo, Bella.

Suas mãos ainda seguram meu rosto. Estamos ambos ofegantes, nos mexendo mais rápido, ficando mais próximos. Parece algo espiritual. Uma comunhão religiosa. A voz de Edward está silenciosa. Sem fôlego:

– Diga que nunca irá me deixar.

Seus olhos estão brandos agora, um pouco cor de prata líquida. Suplicando por segurança. Devido a sua audácia e superconfiança, acho que ainda tem uma parte dele que é assombrada pela semana em que ele pensou que eu tivesse escolhido o Jake. Acho que é por isso que ele faz tanta coisa, para provar o quanto me quer. Para me mostrar que fiz uma escolha sensata.

Sorrio suavemente e olho diretamente em seus olhos:

– Nunca. Nunca vou te deixar, Edward.

As palavras soam como promessas. Suas mãos pegam meu quadril, me levantam, ajudando a me mexer.

– Meu Deus, Bella… – Seus olhos se fecham. E nossas bocas se abrem, pegando a respiração um do outros. Ele se amplia em mim, vibrando, enquanto eu me aperto ao seu redor.

E nós gozamos juntos. Em perfeita sintonia. Em um esplendor perfeito.

Em seguida, os braços de Edward ficam justos ao meu redor. Toco seu rosto e beijo-o gentilmente. Ele cai para trás na cama, me levando com ele, me deixando sempre por cima. Ficamos deitados assim por um tempo, até que as batidas dos nossos corações voltem ao normal e nossas respirações desacelerem. Edward me coloca por baixo dele. E transamos novamente.

As baladas da cidade de Nova York. A música é tão alta que, se você quiser conversar, só conseguirá se for capaz de ler lábios. Caras suados com camisas sou-muito-sexy de seda, que acham que, só porque você respira, significa que já está querendo algo. Filas enormes no bar e bebidas aguadas extremamente caras.

Não é o meu lugar favorito.

Prefiro muito mais um barzinho. Cerveja de garrafa, jukeboxes, mesas de sinuca – quando preciso, sou uma ótima jogadora de sinuca. Não que não tenha curtido uma ou duas boas raves na minha vida.

O quê? Você achou que maconha tinha sido a única substância ilegal a encantar minha corrente sanguínea? Infelizmente não. Ecstasy, LSD, alucinógenos, já experimentei todos eles.

Acho que te choquei.

Não deveria ficar.

Toda essa cultura de drogas começou com intelectuais em instituições de ensino superior.

Não me venha com essa de que Bill Gates inventou o Windows – um labirinto de caminhos interconectados e multicoloridos – sem algum suporte psicodélico.

Bom, de qualquer modo, apesar das minhas preferências, quatro semanas depois que voltamos de Cabo, Edward e eu acabamos na balada mais popular do momento. Com nossos melhores amigos, Emmett e Rosalie. Para celebrar o primeiro aniversário de casamento deles.

Não sabia que eles se casaram?

Foi ótimo. Vegas. Preciso dizer mais alguma coisa?

Rosalie adora baladas. Ela curte qualquer tipo de estímulo sensorial.

Quando tínhamos dez anos, sua mãe, Amélia, comprou um estroboscópio para seu quarto. Rosalie sentava e ficava encarando-o durante um bom tempo, como se fosse uma bola de cristal ou uma pintura de Jackson Pollock.

Pensando bem, isso explica muita coisa.

Então, está nos vendo ali?

Rosalie e Emmett estão saindo da pista de dança, vindo até onde estou sentada, em uma roda de cadeiras vermelhas estofadas que estão na moda. Edward saiu para pegar outra bebida. Estou muito cansada para dançar esta noite. Rosalie se joga na cadeira ao meu lado, rindo.

Eu bocejo.

– Você tá horrível, Petunia.

Uma boa amiga deve ser capaz de te contar qualquer coisa. Pode ser a traição de um namorado ou um vestido que faz seus pneuzinhos te deixarem parecida com um sharpei. Em qualquer situação, se elas não forem corajosas o suficiente para lhe dizer o que quer que seja? Elas não são suas melhores amigas.

– Obrigada, Rose. Também te amo.

Ela joga seu longo cabelo loiro para trás, ondulado, e brilhando com a purpurina que ela colocou para as festividades desta noite.

– Só estou dizendo que você tá precisando de um dia em um spa.

Ela não está errada.

Estive exausta a semana inteira, daquele jeito que pega o corpo inteiro, parecendo que você está com um peso nas costas. Ontem, eu caí no sono na minha mesa.

Acho que peguei aquela gripe que está rolando.

Rosalie se abana com a mão.

– Cadê a porra do Edward com aquelas bebidas? Estou morrendo aqui.

Ele desapareceu há alguns minutos, o que não é incomum em um lugar como este. Ainda assim, meus olhos analisam o ambiente. Aí eles encontram o Edward. No bar, segurando as bebidas, conversando com uma mulher. Uma linda loira, com pernas do tamanho do meu corpo inteiro. Ela está com um scarpin prateado e um vestido curto com lantejoulas. Ela parece… legal.

Sabe aquele tipo? Uma daquelas garotas legais com quem os caras adoram sair porque elas arrotam e gostam de esportes.

Ela está sorrindo. O pior de tudo é que Edward também está.

E está vendo como ela se curva pra ele? A inclinação da cabeça dela? O embaraço sutil de suas coxas?

Eles já transaram.

Sem dúvida alguma.

Filho da puta. Esta não é a primeira vez que encontro alguma das ex-ficantes de Edward. Na verdade, isso costuma ocorrer diariamente: a garçonete no Nobu, a bartender no McCarthy's Bar and Grill, diversas clientes aleatórias no Starbucks.

Edward é educado, porém rápido, dando-lhes a mesma atenção que você dá quando encontra um colega da escola do qual nem se lembra do nome.

Então, isso não costuma me incomodar.

Mas como disse, esta não é uma semana normal. A fadiga me deixou ranzinza. Sensível demais.

Puta. Porra, ele continua conversando com ela.

Ela coloca a mão no braço dele e aí minha mulher da caverna interior bate no peito como o King Kong com roupas.

Tem um copo vazio na minha frente.

Lembra-se da Marcia Brady e o futebol?

Acha que consigo alcançá-los daqui?

Já repararam que assassinos em série e terroristas quase sempre são do sexo masculino?

É porque os homens gostam de espalhar agonia. As mulheres, no entanto, guardam a dor internamente. Guardamos para nós. Até a morte. Sim, eu fiz aula de Introdução à Psicologia na faculdade. Mas o que importa é que, em vez de ir até lá e arrancar os fios de cabelo da loirinha, como eu realmente gostaria de fazer, eu me levanto.

– Vou pra casa. Rosalie pisca.

– O quê? Como assim? – aí, ela repara no meu rosto. – O que aquele idiota fez agora?

Um conselho: quando estiver nervosa com seu companheiro, tente não contar isso para as amigas. Mesmo depois que você perdoá-lo, pode apostar que elas nunca se esquecerão. Em vez disso, recomendo reclamar para a família dele. Eles já viram seus traços negativos, egoístas e imaturos em alta definição, então não é como se estivesse abrindo o jogo.

Mexo a cabeça.

– Nada. Estou apenas… cansada.

Ela não engole essa desculpa. E seu olhar se fixa na direção em que continuo olhando. A Pernuda joga sua cabeça para trás e ri. Seus dentes são branco perolados e perfeitos. Aparentemente, a bulimia ainda não apodreceu seu esmalte. Ainda.

Rosalie vira para o marido.

– Emmett, vá buscar seu amigo. Antes que eu vá, porque, se eu for, você vai precisar de um esfregão para pegá-lo.

Mantenho meu queixo erguido, teimosamente.

– Não, Emmett, não vá.

Edward está, claramente, feliz lá. Por que tirá-lo de lá?

Imaturo? Provavelmente. Eu me importo? Não.

Emmett olha de um lado para o outro para nós. Em seguida, sai correndo até o Edward. Rose o treinou direitinho. Ela deixa o Encantador de Cães no chão. Dou um abraço de despedida.

– Te ligo amanhã. Depois, vou até a porta sem olhar para trás.

Nunca vivi sozinha. Quando fiz dezoito anos, saí da casa de meus pais e fui morar em uma república. No segundo ano, Jake se juntou a mim e a Rosalie na Pensilvânia, e alugamos uma enorme casa velha fora do campus com outros quatro alunos. O teto tinha goteiras e o aquecimento era horrível, mas o aluguel cabia no orçamento. Depois que Rosalie foi embora para Nova York, enquanto eu ainda estava em Wharton, Jake e eu alugamos um lugar só para nós dois. Depois nos mudamos para a cidade e o resto você já sabe.

Por que estou te contando isso? Porque não sou tão independente quanto pareço ser. Sou uma daquelas mulheres. Sou do tipo que acende cada luz na casa quando está sozinha. Sou do tipo que dorme na casa de uma amiga quando o namorado está fora da cidade. Nunca estive sozinha. Nunca fiquei sem um namorado. É uma das razões de Jake e eu termos durado tanto tempo, pois preferia uma relação acabada a não ter nenhuma. Quando voltei ao apartamento, fui até o quarto e coloquei uma blusinha e uma calça de pijama cereja. Ao terminar de tirar a maquiagem do rosto, escutei a porta da frente se abrir e fechar.

– Bella?

Não respondo. Seus passos soam pelo corredor e, um minuto depois, Edward está na porta do banheiro.

– Oi, por que você me deixou? Voltei com as bebidas e Rosalie começou a jogar gelo na minha cabeça, me chamando de merda.

Não faço contato visual. Minha voz está firme. Desdenhosa.

– Estava cansada.

Por que não digo logo o que está me incomodando? Porque este é o jogo das mulheres. Queremos que vocês arranquem isso de nós. Para nos mostrar que estão interessados. É um teste para ver o quanto se importam. Edward me segue até o quarto.

– Por que não esperou por mim? Teria voltado com você.

Meus olhos alcançam os dele. Meu rosto está ríspido, meu corpo está tenso, tudo pronto para a batalha.

– Você estava um pouco ocupado.

Ele olha para baixo, seus olhos se apertam. Está tentando decifrar minhas palavras. Depois, desiste.

– Como assim?

Explico tudo para ele.

– A loira, Edward. No bar?

Ele me olha com curiosidade.

– O que tem ela?

– Conte-me você. Você transou com ela?

Edward caçoa.

– Claro que não transei com ela. Saí dois minutos depois de você. Nós dois sabemos que demoro muito mais que isso. Ou você quer que eu te lembre disso?

Não, ele não é tão estúpido quanto aparenta. Na verdade, ele é brilhante. Ele está tentando ser fofo. Sexy. Tentando me distrair. É o que ele faz. E costuma funcionar. Mas não hoje à noite.

– Já transou com ela?

Edward esfrega a nuca.

– Você realmente quer que eu responda isso?

A resposta é um grande sim, caso esteja se perguntando. Levanto minhas mãos.

– Claro! Claro que você a comeu, porque, Deus do céu, não tem um dia em que saímos sem você encontrar alguma mulher que não seja íntima do seu pau! Tudo bem que, quase sempre, você não se lembra delas.

Os olhos de Edward se estreitam.

– Então, qual é? Você fica nervosa quando me lembro delas ou quando não me lembro? Me dá uma dica, Bella, para que possamos brigar do jeito que você está querendo.

Pego meu creme e passo-o rapidamente nos meus braços.

– Não quero brigar, só quero saber por que você se lembra dela.

Edward encolhe os ombros, e sua voz fica neutra.

– Ela é uma modelo. O outdoor dela está no meio da Times Square. É um pouco difícil esquecer alguém quando você vê sua foto todo dia. E isso não faz eu me sentir muito melhor.

– Bom pra você. Então, por que você ainda está aqui? Por que não volta lá e encontra a sua modelo, já que ela significa tanto pra você?

Uma pequena parte de mim percebe que estou sendo um pouco irracional, mas minha raiva está igual a uma avalanche. Agora que começou, não tem como pará-la.

Edward olha para mim como se eu tivesse enlouquecido e estica a mão.

– Ela não significa nada para mim. Você sabe disso. De onde tá vindo essa porra? Em seguida, um pensamento vem à mente dele. Ele dá um passo para trás antes de perguntar. – Você está perto de menstruar? Não surte, estou apenas perguntando, porque, do jeito que você tem agido ultimamente, acho que Alice está prestes a perder seu título.

Ele pode estar certo.

No Ensino Médio, tinha um corredor, a asa L, que sempre ficava cheio na troca de aulas. E eu sabia que minha menstruação estava próxima quando andava por lá e queria espetar meu lápis no pescoço da pessoa à minha frente.

Mas, para vocês, caras, mesmo que o mau humor de sua namorada seja da TPM, não fale isso para ela. Não vai acabar bem para você.

Pego um sapato e jogo, batendo bem entre os olhos verdes brilhantes do Edward.

Ele coloca as mãos na testa.

– Que porra é essa?! Falei pra não surtar!

Todo relacionamento tem um escandaloso. Um atirador. Uma pessoa que quebra coisas. Neste caso, essa pessoa sou eu. Mas não é minha culpa. Você não pode culpar o míssil nuclear por ter disparado depois de ter apertado todos os seus botões.

Pego o outro sapato e jogo também.

Edward agarra um travesseiro e o usa como escudo.

Vou até o closet para pegar mais munição, mas ele conseguiu segurar meu braço antes de eu chegar lá.

– Quer parar com essa porra! Por que está agindo assim?

Encaro-o.

– Porque você nem se importa! Estou muito chateada, e você não tá nem aí!

Seus olhos se abrem, sem acreditar.

– Claro que me importo, sou eu quem estou levando vários Jimmy Choo na cabeça como se fossem estrelas ninja!

– Se você se importa tanto, por que não se desculpa?!

– Porque eu não fiz porra nenhuma! Não tenho problema algum em assumir de joelhos quando faço merda. Mas se você acha que vou implorar apenas porque você foi possuída pelo demônio dos hormônios, você deve ter ficado louca, querida.

Escapo dele e o empurro no peito com ambas as mãos.

– Beleza. Tudo bem, Edward. Não me importo mais com o que você faz – pego um cobertor e um travesseiro e jogo para ele. – Mas pode ter certeza que você não vai dormir comigo hoje. Saia daqui!

Ele olha para os lençóis. Em seguida, para mim. E seu rosto relaxa, ficando calmo. Muito calmo, igual antes de uma tempestade.

– Não vou para lugar algum. Ele se joga na cama, esticando seus braços e pernas como uma criança fazendo um anjo de neve. – Acontece que gosto desta cama. É confortável. Aconchegante. Tenho ótimas lembranças aqui. E este é o único lugar em que vou dormir.

Não tem por que discutir quando Edward fica assim, teimoso e infantil. Às vezes, eu realmente acho que ele vai segurar sua respiração até conseguir o que quer.

Puxo o travesseiro da sua cabeça, deixando-o estirado no colchão, olhando para mim. Ele arqueia a sobrancelha. – O que está fazendo?

Encolho os ombros.

– Disse que não vou dormir com você. Então, já que você não vai para o sofá, eu vou.

Ele se senta.

– Isso é completamente ridículo, Bella. Diga que você sabe disso, que estamos brigando por nada!

Minha voz aumenta.

– Então, meus sentimentos não significam nada?

– Eu não disse essa porra! Aponto um dedo para ele.

– Você disse que estamos brigando por nada, mas estamos brigando pelo o que você me fez sentir, você acha que meus sentimentos não valem nada!

Ele abre a boca, como um peixe precisando de oxigênio.

– Não entendi. Não tenho ideia alguma do que você quis dizer com isso.

Fecho os olhos. Rapidamente, minha raiva murcha. Em vez disso, fico cheia de dor.

– Esquece, Edward.

Ao sair pelo corredor, sua voz me segue.

– Que porra acabou de acontecer?

Estou muito cansada para tentar explicar mais uma vez. Normalmente, quando discutimos, não consigo pegar no sono. Fico muito cheia de adrenalina e de paixão. No entanto, esta noite, isso não seria um problema.

Assim que encostei a cabeça no travesseiro, dormi igual a um doente.

Algum tempo depois, uns três minutos ou umas três horas, um peito quente e forte encosta nas minhas costas, me acordando. Sinto sua mão na minha barriga. Ele encosta seu rosto no meu cabelo e inspira.

– Desculpa.

Viu, garotos, vocês só precisam fazer isso. Essas são as palavras mágicas, capazes de passar por cima de qualquer obstáculo. Até mesmo da TPM.

Me viro em seus braços, e olho em seus olhos.

– Está se desculpando pelo quê?

O rosto de Edward fica vago, procurando pela resposta correta. Então, ele sorri.

– Por qualquer coisa que você queira que eu me desculpe.

Rio, mas minhas palavras são sinceras.

– Não. Me desculpe. Você estava certo, eu estava agindo como uma idiota. Você não fez nada de errado. Devo estar perto de menstruar.

Ele beija minha testa.

– Não é sua culpa. Eva é a culpada.

Beijo seus lábios suavemente. Em seguida, seu pescoço. Faço um caminho pelo seu peito, indo até o seu peitoral, de repente me desperto com vontade de agradá-lo. Olho para ele.

– Você quer que eu te compense?

Seus dedos traçam o que acredito serem círculos escuros embaixo de meus olhos.

– Você está exausta. O que acha de me compensar de manhã?

Deito mais perto e encosto minha bochecha em sua pele. Fecho os olhos, pronta para voltar a dormir. Até que a voz de Edward quebra o silêncio.

– A não ser que… sabe… você realmente queira compensar agora. Porque se você quiser, não sou eu quem… Dou uma gargalhada, cortando suas palavras enquanto abaixo a cabeça sob as cobertas, lentamente viajando para baixo para compensá-lo. Do seu jeito favorito.

Dois dias depois, estamos tomando café da manhã na mesa da cozinha. Edward gosta de fazer exercícios à noite após o trabalho, para relaxar e liberar o estresse do dia. Eu, no entanto, sou uma daquelas pessoas superirritantes que adoram correr às cinco da manhã. O café da manhã é o momento em que nos encontramos no meio de tudo. Depois disso, Edward vai para o escritório e eu, para o banho.

– Sabe do que gosto no cereal de biscoito de chocolate? – ele está olhando para a colher. Nunca vi uma pessoa comer tanto cereal. Juro por Deus, se eu não cozinhasse, ele só comeria isso.

Engulo uma colherada do iogurte Dannon Light & Fit. Os comerciais não mentem, com certeza é uma delícia. O de banana e morango é o melhor.

– O que?

– É porque tem forma de biscoito. Então, além de ser delicioso, faz eu me sentir como em uma vingança contra meus pais, por eles terem feito eu comer aveia na primeira metade da vida.

Poeta e filósofo, Edward é realmente um homem do Renascimento. Abro a boca para provocá-lo, mas fecho rapidamente quando uma onda de náusea vem com tudo como um raio. Limpo a garganta e encosto a mão em meus lábios.

– Bella? Tudo bem?

Ao tentar responder, minha barriga dá uma cambalhota que deixaria Nadia Comaneci com inveja. Vou vomitar. Odeio vomitar. Me deixa claustrofóbica. Sufocada. Até hoje, quando tenho virose, fico no telefone com minha mãe enquanto ela conversa comigo durante os enjoos. Não vou conseguir chegar ao banheiro, então corro até a pia da cozinha. Enquanto eu devolvo meu café da manhã nela, Edward segura os fios do meu cabelo que escaparam do meu rabo de cavalo. Quero pedir para ele sair dali, mas outra rodada de ânsia de vômito começa. Algumas mulheres não têm problema algum em usar o banheiro, fazer pum ou vomitar na frente de seus namorados. Não sou uma delas. Talvez seja bobagem, mas, caso eu morra de repente, não quero que a última lembrança que Edward tenha de mim seja eu sentada no vaso sanitário. Ou, neste caso, vomitando na pia. A voz dele é doce. Verdadeira.

– Tudo bem… calma. Está tudo bem.

Quando parecia que o pior tinha acabado, Edward me dá um papel toalha molhado. Depois, ele olha para o ralo.

– Eita, isso está colorido.

Eu soluço.

– Eca, sabia que estava ficando gripada.

– É o que parece.

Mexo a cabeça.

– Não tenho tempo para ficar doente. Tenho aquela reunião com Robinson hoje.

Esme Robinson é uma cliente que tenho tentado conquistar há alguns meses. Dinheiro velho, e enfatizo a palavra velho. Ela tem tipo uns 95 anos. Se eu não fechar com ela hoje, pode ser, literalmente, muito tarde para isso.

– Você está doente, amor. Não acho que a senhora Robinson ficará impressionada se você sujar todas as suas antiguidades. Para sua sorte, você tem um namorado genial que atua extremamente bem em situações emergenciais. Dá a pasta que vou fazer a reunião. Será tão boa quanto a sua.

Ele me pega em seus braços.

– Edward, não…

Ele me corta.

– Não. Sem frescura. Não quero ouvir nada. Vou te colocar na cama.

Sorrio, me sentindo fraca. Edward me aconchega e deixa um copo de refrigerante no criado-mudo. Acho que ele beija minha testa, mas não tenho certeza. Porque já estou adormecendo.

Três horas depois, saio do elevador no 40º andar do prédio do escritório.

Estou de estômago vazio, mas depois de uma boa soneca, acordei me sentindo melhor. Revigorada. Pronta para dominar o mundo e Esme Robinson. Vou até a sala de conferência e dou uma espiada pelo vidro.

Consegue ver o Edward?

Sentado, perto da velhinha de cabelos grisalhos na cadeira de rodas?

Enquanto ele conversa com o representante legal, as mãos da senhora Robinson desaparecem por baixo da mesa. E, um segundo depois, Edward treme, como se tivesse levado um choque. Mulheres idosas têm uma queda pelo Edward.

É muito engraçado.

Ele dá um olhar de repreensão para a senhora Robinson. Ela apenas mexe as sobrancelhas. Em seguida, ele vira os olhos antes de desviá-los, me encontrando no caminho.

Edward pede licença e vem até o corredor, com um alívio brilhando em seu rosto como um farol.

– Pelo amor de Deus, que ótimo que você está aqui.

Meus lábios abrem um sorrisinho com malícia.

– Não sei, a senhora Robinson parece curtir sua companhia.

– Claro, se ela tentar curtir mais um pouco, terei de grampear suas mãos na mesa de conferência.

Ele me olha preocupado.

– Não pense que não estou completamente feliz por te ver, pois estou. Mas o que está fazendo aqui? Você deveria estar na cama.

Encolho os ombros.

– Deve ter sido uma pane de três horas. Estou bem agora.

Edward segura a minha bochecha e coloca a palma da mão sobre minha testa para ver se estou com febre.

– Tem certeza?

– Sim. Completamente bem.

Ele acena, mas continua desconfiado, não está totalmente convencido.

– Tudo bem. Ah, acho que temos um jantar na casa dos meus pais hoje à noite. Você acha que estará bem ou quer que eu cancele?

Jantar na casa dos Cullen é sempre uma ocasião interessante.

– Acho que estarei boa até lá. Ele me entrega a pasta da Robinson.

– Beleza. Suas estratégias de investimento deixaram todos trêmulos. Estão excitados e arreganhados, só esperando você meter neles.

A imaginação dele é um pouco perturbadora.

– Isso foi nojento, Edward.

Nada o abala.

– Tanto faz – ele me beija rapidamente. – Vá com tudo! Ele sai e vou até a sala de conferência para fechar o acordo.

Bom, você está começando a entender agora, né?

O problema, a situação inteira?

Sei que está demorando um pouco, mas a gente vai chegar lá. Aproveite os bons momentos enquanto pode, pois não durarão muito.

A razão de estar te mostrando tudo isso é para que entenda o porquê de eu estar tão surpresa. O quão acidental, sem intenção, tudo isso realmente foi. Acho que a vida é assim. Você acha que tem tudo sob controle. Seu caminho está perfeitamente traçado. E aí um dia você está conduzindo tudo e pá! Você é golpeado no meio das costas. E nunca viu essa ameaça se aproximando. As pessoas são assim também. Imprevisíveis. Não importa o quanto você pensa que conhece uma. O quanto esteja segura de seus sentimentos, suas reações. Elas, ainda assim, podem te surpreender.

Das piores maneiras possíveis.

As visitas à família de Edward nunca são entediantes. Devido ao fato de ser filha única, no começo eu achava as reuniões em família um pouco exageradas. Mas, agora, já me acostumei. Edward e eu chegamos por último.

Frank Fisher, o pai do Emmett, e Carlisle Cullen estão em pé ao lado do bar no canto, trocando cotações de ações.

Rosalie está jogada no braço da cadeira reclinável ao lado de Emmett, assistindo ao jogo de futebol, enquanto a irmã de Edward, Alice, mais conhecida como "anã", e seu marido, Jasper, estão sentados no sofá.

A sobrinha de Edward, Mackenzie, está sentada no chão.

Ela mudou desde a última vez que você a viu.

Agora, ela tem seis anos, seu cabelo está mais longo, seu rosto está um pouco mais fino, está mais feminina, menos criança, porém continua adorável. Ela está brincando com um monte de bonecas e acessórios de cozinha em miniaturas.

Esme, a mãe de Edward, e Estelle, a de Emmett, provavelmente estão na cozinha.

E se você está se perguntando onde está George Reinhart, o pai viúvo de Jasper, só veremos ele mais tarde.

Ao entrarmos na sala, Jasper nos cumprimenta e oferece um drinque. Sentamos nas poltronas, com nossas bebidas, e assistimos ao jogo.

Mackenzie aperta o botão de uma das suas bonecas e uma voz eletrônica ocupa a sala.

– Não, não, não! Não, não, não! Mackenzie inclina a cabeça ao olhar para a boneca irritante.

– Acho que você está errado, papai. Não-não Nancy não parece nadinha com a mamãe.

O comentário chama a atenção de Alice.

– Como assim, Mackenzie?

Atrás de sua esposa, Jasper mexe a cabeça para a filha, mas, infelizmente para ele, ela não entende o que ele quis dizer. Em vez disso, explica:

– No outro dia, quando você saiu, papai disse que a Não-Não Nancy parecia com você. Mas no lugar de "não", você diz "não faz isso, não faz aquilo".

Todo mundo se vira para Alice, observando-a como uma bomba prestes a explodir, na contagem regressiva. Jasper tenta, valentemente, desativá-la. Sorri e provoca.

– Você tem que admitir, querida, a semelhança é estranha…

Alice dá um soco em seu braço. Mas ele comprime seu bíceps antes de ela entrar em contato, suavizando o golpe. Ela dá um soco nele novamente, menos alegre. Jasper apenas se gaba.

– Você não pode amassar ferro, amor. Tenha cuidado, não vai querer machucar a mão.

Mais rápido do que uma bala, os dedos de Alice atacam e beliscam a pele tenra atrás do tríceps dele, deixando-o de joelhos.

Ele faz uma careta e esfrega a parte de trás de seu braço em compaixão:

– Isso vai deixar uma marca.

A voz de Alice é firme e conclusiva.

– Não reclamo. Sou uma esposa gentil, educada, compassiva e, se você fizesse o que deveria, eu não precisaria sempre falar alguma coisa!

Ele dá um ganido.

– Sim, querida.

Ela solta seu braço e levanta.

– Vou ajudar minha mãe na cozinha.

Depois que ela sai, Mackenzie, pensativa, olha para baixo, para a boneca castigada, e depois para seu pai:

– Na verdade, papai, você está certo. A mamãe realmente se parece com a Nancy.

Jasper coloca um dedo em seus lábios.

– Shhhhhh.

Um pouco depois, Edward, Emmett, Rosalie e eu estamos no quarto para a aula de violão da Mackenzie. Estou ensinando-a tocar. Eu tinha cinco anos quando meu pai me ensinou. Ele me disse que música era como um código secreto, uma linguagem mágica que sempre estaria ao meu lado. Para me consolar quando estivesse triste, para me ajudar a comemorar quando estivesse feliz.

E ele estava certo. É uma lição que tenho levado comigo a vida toda. Um pedacinho dele que consegui me guardar depois que ele foi embora. E estou empolgada por passar este conhecimento para Mackenzie. Ela está tocando "Brilha, brilha, estrelinha" neste momento.

Ela é boa, não acha? Focada. Determinada. Não estou surpresa, afinal ela é sobrinha de Edward. Quando ela termina a música, todos nós batemos palmas.

Em seguida, me viro para Rosalie.

– Jake me ligou ontem à noite. Ele tem algumas semanas de folga. Está vindo para a cidade e quer se encontrar para um jantar.

Sarcasmo escorre pelas palavras de Edward como chocolate no morango.

– O bundão está vindo para a cidade? Ah, que beleza. Será igual ao Natal.

Rosalie olha para Edward:

– Ei, bundão é o meu apelido para ele. Escolha o seu.

Edward acena.

– Você está certa. Idiota soa melhor.

Está se questionando sobre a Jarra do Palavrão, não é?

Para quem não a conhece, a Jarra do Palavrão foi feita pela Alice para penalizar financeiramente quem, normalmente o Edward, falasse palavrão na frente da sua filha. No começo, cada palavrão custava um dólar, mas quando Edward e eu estávamos resolvendo nossos problemas, convenci Mackenzie a aumentar o preço para dez.

Sou vingativa mesmo.

Bom, hoje em dia, a jarra não é mais utilizada. Mackenzie tem uma contacorrente. E como ela já é grande o bastante para escrever, ela mantém um registro de quem deve o quê naquele caderno azul ali, no qual ela está rabiscando neste momento.

Antes de irmos embora, espera-se que paguemos nossas multas. Ou corremos o risco de pagarmos uma taxa de 10 por cento de atraso.

Acho que Mackenzie será uma ótima investidora no futuro. Ela guarda seu caderno e volta a dedilhar seu violão. Em seguida, vira para Edward.

– Tio Edward?

– Sim, amorzinho.

– De onde vêm os bebês?

Edward não hesita.

– Deus.

Aprendi sobre isso quando tinha onze anos. Minha mãe aplicou a abordagem "continue sendo minha garotinha para sempre e nunca faça sexo".

Amélia, por outro lado, estava mais do que empolgada em preencher essa lacuna. Ela queria que sua filha Rosalie e eu estivéssemos informadas. E preparadas. Quando completamos treze anos, conseguíamos colocar uma camisinha numa banana mais rápido do que qualquer profissional. Faça o que quiser, mas não deixe suas crianças aprenderem sobre reprodução com o "O Vídeo".

Descobrir sobre aves e abelhas é como descobrir que não existe Papai Noel, um dia as crianças vão descobrir de qualquer jeito, mas será muito mais fácil se isso vier de você.

Mackenzie acena e volta para seu violão. Até que…

– Tio Edward?

– Sim, Mackenzie.

– O bebê cresce na barriga da mamãe, né?

– Mais ou menos.

– Como isso acontece… exatamente?

Edward esfrega seus dedos em seus lábios, pensando. E seguro minha respiração.

– Bom, sabe quando você está pintando? E mistura azul e vermelho? E consegue…?

– Roxo!

– Excelente! Isso, você consegue roxo. Bebês são, mais ou menos, isso. Um pouco de pintura azul do papai, um pouco de pintura vermelha da mamãe, misture tudo junto e bum, você consegue uma pessoa nova. Com sorte, não será roxa, mas caso a tia Rosalie esteja envolvida? Qualquer coisa é possível.

Rosalie mostra o dedo do meio para Edward por trás das costas de Mackenzie.

Mackenzie acena. E volta a dedilhar seu violão. Durante um minuto.

– Tio Edward?

– Euzinho.

– Como a pintura azul do papai chega até a pintura vermelha da mamãe?

Edward arqueia as sobrancelhas.

– Como… como chega… até lá?

Mackenzie gesticula com a mão.

– Sim, claro. O médico dá uma injeção de pintura azul? A mamãe engole a pintura azul?

Emmett ri.

– Só se o papai for um homem muito sortudo.

Rosalie dá uma palmada na cabeça dele.

Mas os olhos azuis arredondados de Mackenzie continuam fixos em Edward, esperando por uma resposta.

Ele abre a boca.

E depois fecha.

Começa de novo.

E para.

Por fim, como no primeiro dia da primavera, quando alguém pula numa piscina, ele vai com tudo.

– Bem… a mamãe e o papai fazem sexo.

É oficial.

Alice vai matá-lo.

Desta vez, isso realmente será verdade. Serei viúva antes de ter me tornado uma esposa.

O rosto de Mackenzie fica completamente confuso.

– O que é sexo?

– Sexo é como os bebês são feitos.

Ela pensa por um minuto. E, depois, acena.

– Ah. Tá bom.

Uau.

E eu pensava que as provas finais da faculdade de Administração eram difíceis.

Edward conseguiu sair muito bem dessa, não acha?

Ele é bom com crianças. Isso faz sentido, porque, em vários sentidos, ele ainda é uma.

Alice entra no quarto. Ela parece feliz, agora… agora que mostrou para Jasper que suas "armas de ferro" podem, de verdade, serem amassadas. Ela está toda radiante.

– O que estamos fazendo aqui?

Edward sorri inocentemente.

– Conversando sobre cores de pintura.

Alice sorri e alisa o cabelo de sua filha.

Mackenzie acrescenta:

– E sobre sexo.

Alice para de mexer a mão.

– Espera… o quê?

Edward se debruça e sussurra em meu ouvido:

– Vamos embora daqui agora.

Quando a porta bate depois que saímos, escutamos "Edward!", e Alice não parece mais tão feliz.

O jantar é finalmente servido. O ato em si de comer a refeição foi monótono, mas, durante a sobremesa, Alice tamborila seu copo com uma colher.

– Podem me dar um minuto da atenção de vocês? – sorri para Jasper e continua. – Mackenzie gostaria de contar algo.

Mackenzie sobe na cadeira e proclama:

– Minha mãe e meu pai fizeram sexo!

A mesa inteira fica em silêncio.

Até que Emmett levanta seu copo.

– Parabéns, Jasper. É como o cometa Halley, né? Você só consegue vê-lo a cada 75 anos?

Rosalie ri.

E Carlisle limpa a garganta.

De um modo estranho.

– Isso é, ah… isso é… muito bom, querida.

Em seguida, Frank decide compartilhar.

– Sexo é bom. Te mantém no ritmo. Garanto que faço sexo pelo menos três vezes por semana. Não que a minha Estelle goste daquelas coisas malucas, mas, nestes quarenta anos de casamento, ela nunca teve uma dor de cabeça.

Estelle sorri orgulhosa ao seu lado. Emmett cobre o rosto com as mãos.

O restante de nós apenas observa. Olhos arregalados, bocas um pouco abertas. Até que Edward joga a cabeça para trás e ri.

– Isso está demais – limpa os olhos, praticamente chorando.

Alice mexe a cabeça.

– Espera. Tem mais coisa. Pode continuar, Mackenzie.

Mackenzie vira os olhos.

– Bom, é lógico que isso significa que eles vão ter um bebê. Serei uma irmã mais velha!

Muitos parabéns invadem o ambiente.

Esme fica cheia de lágrimas ao abraçar a filha.

– Estou tão feliz por vocês, querida.

Edward levanta e abraça a irmã gentilmente.

– Parabéns, Ali– em seguida, dá um tapa nas costas de Jasper. – Vou deixar o quarto de hóspedes pronto pra você, cara.

Estou confusa:

– Quarto de hóspedes?

Edward explica.

– Na última vez em que a Alice engravidou, ela botou o Jasper pra fora de casa, não apenas uma ou duas vezes, mas quatro vezes.

Emmett se junta à conversa.

– Sem contar a vez que ela o deixou ficar, mas jogou todas as coisas dele pela janela.

Edward sorri.

– Parecia que um caminhão de entregas da Barneys tinha explodido na Park Avenue. Os mendigos nunca se vestiram tão bem.

Alice vira os olhos e olha para mim.

– Hormônios da gravidez. Eles podem causar oscilações de humor muito fortes. Costumo ficar um pouco… irritante… quando estou grávida.

Edward sorri.

– Diferente dos outros momentos, né, quando você é tão legal?

Sabe quando alguns cachorros continuam comendo seus sapatos, não importa quantas vezes você já bateu neles com seu jornal? Eles apenas não conseguem resistir? Edward é um desses cachorros. Alice deixa o irmão atiçado, como um gato perturbando uma cobra.

– Sabe, Edward, esperar um bebê? É como um passe-livre pra ficar fora da cadeia. Nenhum júri neste país iria me condenar por qualquer coisa.

Ele se afasta devagar. Mexo a cabeça para ele, depois pergunto para Alice.

– Mudando de assunto, como está se sentindo?

Ela contrai os ombros.

– Cansada, na maior parte do tempo. E a parte de vomitar também não ajuda. A maioria das mulheres tem enjoo matinal, mas eu fico à noite, o que é uma droga.

Hã.

Vômitos.

Cansada.

Mal-humorada.

Isso certamente soa familiar.

O quê?

Por que está me olhando deste jeito?

Não, não, todo mundo sabe que o sintoma mais garantido de uma gravidez é a falta de menstruação. E a minha está para descer daqui a… um… dois… quatro… Cinco… Minha menstruação tinha que ter descido há cinco dias.

Meu.

Deus.

Do.

Céu.

Negação é uma habilidade que eu dominava na adolescência.

Não pense nisso.

Não fale disso.

Engula isso.

Engasgue com isso.

Não chorei quando meu pai morreu. Nem quando o xerife Mitchell veio até a nossa casa para nos levar ao hospital, ou quando o médico nos contou que não conseguiram salvá-lo. Não derramei uma lágrima durante o velório ou o enterro.

Obrigada por ter vindo.

Sim, serei forte para minha mãe.

Você é tão gentil.

Oito dias depois que ele estava embaixo da terra, minha mãe estava trabalhando no restaurante no andar de baixo. Eu estava na cozinha, tentando abrir um pote de picles.

Fui até o quarto dos meus pais e chamei meu pai para ajudar.

Foi aí que me toquei, olhando para o quarto vazio. Ele não estava lá. Ele nunca mais estaria lá. Caí no chão e chorei igual a um bebê.

Em cima de um pote de picles.

Esse é o mesmo conjunto de habilidades que me permitiu passar o resto da noite na casa dos Cullen. Sorrio. Converso. Abraço Mackenzie para me despedir. Edward e eu voltamos para casa e fazemos amor. E não conto para ele.

Você não grita fogo em um cinema a não ser que tenha certeza de que há chamas.

Já viu… E o Vento Levou?

Minha heroína é Scarlett O'Hara. "Não posso pensar nisso agora. Pensarei amanhã". Portanto, este é meu plano. Pelo menos por enquanto.

O amanhã chega rápido. Parece que Deus tem um senso de humor doentio. Porque a qualquer lugar que vá, tem algo sobre gravidez.

Dê uma olhada:

O homem passeia com cachorros ao meu lado na calçada, a policial guia o trânsito, o homem na capa da revista People na banca de jornal, a executiva no elevador apertado que parece contrabandear bolas de ginástica por baixo de sua blusa. Cubro a boca e mantenho distância, como uma turista tentando evitar a gripe suína. Enfim, chego ao escritório. Sento-me à mesa e abro minha fiel planilha diária. Sim, ainda uso uma agenda de papel. Edward me comprou um Black-Berry de Natal, mas ainda está na caixa. Não confio em nenhum dispositivo que pode jogar meu trabalho em um abismo desconhecido com o toque de um botão. Gosto de papel. É sólido, real. Para destruí-lo, você tem que queimá-lo. Normalmente, sou um pouco controladora. Anoto tudo. Sou uma investidora, vivemos e morremos seguindo o cronograma. Mas, ultimamente, tenho estado distraída, preocupada com o cansaço e o sentimento geral de inutilidade. Então, me esqueci do fato de que tinha começado uma nova cartela de anticoncepcionais, mas não tinha menstruado na última.

Falando sobre anticoncepcionais...

O que é que tem?

Noventa-e-nove-vírgula-nove-por-cento de eficácia, vá se ferrar. É a mesma exatidão estatística daqueles testes de gravidez que você tem de fazer xixi no pauzinho, por isso que não vou nem chegar perto de um desses. Em vez disso, pego o telefone e ligo para o escritório da doutora Roberta Chang.

Lembra-se dos quatro alunos que moravam comigo, com a Rosalie e com o Jake fora do campus na Pensilvânia? Bobbie era uma deles. Seu marido, Daniel, era o outro. Bobbie é uma pessoa incrível. Seus pais vieram da Coreia quando ela ainda era um bebê. Ela é pequenininha, o bastante para comprar roupas em loja de crianças, mas tem a personalidade de uma amazona. Ela também é uma ótima ginecologista e obstetra.

Recomendo-a como médica para vocês aí.

Bob e seu marido se mudaram para Nova York faz apenas alguns meses. Não a vejo há anos, mas nossa amizade é uma daquelas que continua firme, mesmo se ficarmos uma eternidade sem nos falar. Quando nos encontramos, parece que não ficamos longe nem um pouquinho.

Marco uma consulta e, automaticamente, anoto na minha agenda. Bob – 19h.

Fecho a agenda e coloco-a na mesa perto do telefone. Depois, olho para o relógio e percebo que estou atrasada para uma reunião. Merda. Pego uma pasta e saio da sala. Ainda não estou pensando nisso… caso queira saber.

Quando volto depois de duas horas, Edward está sentado à minha mesa, impaciente, batendo uma caneta no mogno escuro. Na maioria das vezes, a gente almoça junto, pede comida e divide em uma das salas.

– Oi.

Ele olha para cima.

– Olá.

– Já pediu ou estava me esperando?

Ele parece confuso.

– Hã?

Me apoio na ponta da mesa.

– O almoço, Edward. É por isso que está aqui, né?

Ele mexe a cabeça.

– Na verdade, queria falar com você sobre o jantar. Um novo restaurante abriu em Little Italy, e estou com uma vontade de comer massa. Ia reservar para nós esta noite. Às sete.

Congelo. Não sou muito boa em mentir. Bom, não desde o Ensino Médio. Até mesmo naquela época, não havia muitas mentiras de verdade. Eram mais… omissões de atividades que minha mãe surtaria se soubesse. Quando era necessário mentir, recorria a Rosalie, meu álibi. Isso ainda não mudou.

– Não posso esta noite. Rosalie quer ter uma noite só de meninas. Não temos uma dessas há um tempão.

Vamos parar por um instante. Isso é importante.

Consegue notar o rosto dele?

Olhe mais de perto ou você não vai perceber.

Por apenas um segundo, está um pouco surpreso.

Um toque de raiva… talvez de dor.

Mas depois volta ao normal, e sua expressão fica aliviada e volta a ser neutra.

Perdi esse olhar na primeira vez.

Você deveria se lembrar dele. Isso fará muito sentido daqui a dez horas.

Edward fala baixo. Como um detetive tentando derrubar um criminoso.

– Você viu Rosalie ontem à noite.

Meu estômago murmura como aquelas balinhas que explodem.

– Ontem foi diferente, todo mundo estava lá. Esta noite, seremos apenas nós duas. Vamos comprar algumas bebidas, comer alguns aperitivos engordativos e depois voltarei.

Edward levanta, seus movimentos estão rápidos, tensos.

– Tudo bem, Bella. Faça a porra que quiser.

Ele tenta passar por mim, mas pego em seu cinto.

– Ei. Não fique assim. Podemos sair para jantar amanhã à noite. Não fique bravo.

Ele me deixa puxá-lo mais, mas não diz nada. Dou-lhe um sorriso galanteador.

– Fala sério, Edward. Vamos almoçar. E, depois, você pode me comer.

Esfrego minha mão pelo seu peito, tentando amaciá-lo. Mas ele não se entrega.

– Não posso. Tenho que terminar umas coisas. Falo com você mais tarde.

Ele beija minha testa, com os lábios parecendo demorar um pouco mais do que o normal. Em seguida, se afasta e vai embora.

Na cidade de Nova York, você pode contar sempre com uma coisa: esperar. Não a correspondência, ou a gentileza do seu companheiro. É a hora do rush. Nunca muda. É onde estou agora. Para-choque com para-choque. Tentei ligar para a Rosalie três vezes para falar que eu precisava de cobertura, mas ela não atendeu. No laboratório, não é permitido utilizar celulares. Também não encontrei mais o Edward depois que ele saiu do escritório, e isso é bom. Eu, realmente, não quero conversar com ele até saber com o que estou lidando. Quando você está sozinha em um veículo que praticamente quase não se mexe, não tem muita coisa para fazer. A não ser pensar.

Consegue adivinhar no que estou pensando agora?

Até a represa mais forte se racha um dia.

Scarlett O'Hara sai de cena.

Já ouviu a história sobre o pai da Rosalie?

É bizarra.

Quando éramos jovens, Amélia contou para Rosalie que seu papaizinho não podia viver com elas. Ela contou aquilo de um modo simples, gentil. Mas quando ficou mais velha, Rosalie descobriu a história toda. Amélia cresceu na Califórnia.

Consegue imaginar? Amélia, a garota surfista, jovem e bronzeada, magra e despreocupada. Quando tinha dezessete anos, ela conheceu um cara no píer de Santa Monica: cabelo escuro, braços definidos e olhos esverdeados. Ele se chamava Joey Martino. Tiveram uma química instantânea e, como Julieta antes dela, Amélia se apaixonou profunda e rapidamente. Aí, chegou a hora de Joey seguir em frente e ele pediu a Amélia que fosse com ele. Sua mãe falou que, se ela saísse pela porta de casa, não poderia nunca mais voltar. Nunca mais. Amélia se despediu de sua irmãzinha com um abraço e subiu na moto de Joey. Depois de seis semanas, eles estavam passando por Forks, ela percebeu que estava grávida. Joey recebeu bem a notícia e Amélia se empolgou. Agora eles seriam uma verdadeira família. Porém, na manhã seguinte, ela acordou com apenas um bilhete ao seu lado que dizia: Foi divertido. Me desculpe. E nunca mais o viu de novo.

Algumas crianças precisam se queimar algumas vezes antes de parar de brincar com fósforos. Mas Amélia nunca foi assim. Uma lição foi tudo o que precisou. A partir daquele momento, ela saiu apenas com um tipo de homem: humilde, simples, não alguém lisonjeador ou exibido e arrogante. Caras completamente diferentes de Joey. Completamente diferentes de Edward. É por isso que ela não gosta dele. Não, não é bem isso. É por isso que não confia nele. Ela me chamou de lado no nosso primeiro Natal, quando ela e minha mãe vieram me visitar. Ela me disse para ir devagar, para tomar cuidado com o Edward.

Porque ela já tinha visto aquele tipo de homem.

Bom, acabou a hora da história, crianças.

Chegamos.

O consultório da Bob é bem legal, um prédio geminado de arenito vermelho, com um estacionamento aberto. Caso você não saiba, é difícil encontrar lugares como esse na cidade. É um estacionamento cheio, compartilhado com o prédio vizinho. Carros entram e saem, e competem por vagas. Desligo o motor, seguro o volante e respiro profundamente. Eu consigo fazer isso.

Quero dizer, na verdade, são apenas os próximos dezoito anos da minha vida, né?

Saio do carro e olho para a plaquinha na janela do prédio.

ROBERTA CHANG GINECOLOGIA E OBSTETRÍCIA

Ao tentar entrar, duas mãos enormes chegam por trás de mim e cobrem meus olhos. Uma voz familiar sussurra no meu ouvido:

– Adivinhe quem é?

Viro, no meio da multidão. Viver com alguém, especialmente durante a faculdade, cria um laço que nasceu de experiências compartilhadas e memórias preciosas.

– Daniel!

Daniel Walker é um homem do tamanho de um mamute. Ele e Arnold Schwarzenegger poderiam ser irmãos. Mas não se engane. Ele é como uma daquelas balas de caramelo: são duras por fora, macias e grudentas por dentro. Ele é carinhoso. Generoso. Compassivo. No nosso primeiro ano da faculdade, um rato decidiu se mudar para nossa arruinada casa. Todos votamos para matá-lo, exceto o Daniel. Ele construiu uma armadilha com barbante, papelão e graveto, que teria deixado Os Batutinhas orgulhosos. Na verdade, ele conseguiu pegar o safadinho. Ficamos com ele. Colocamoso numa gaiola, como se fosse uma mascote. Nós o chamávamos de Bud por causa

da nossa cerveja favorita.

Daniel me puxa para dar um abraço de urso, me levanta e me gira. Em seguida, me coloca no chão e beija minha bochecha.

– É tão bom te ver, Bella. Você está linda!

Estou sorrindo tanto que meu rosto começa a doer.

– Obrigada, Daniel. Você também. Não mudou nadinha. Como está indo tudo?

– Não posso reclamar de nada. As coisas andam bem, apesar de ocupadas. Ainda estou fazendo entrevistas em hospitais.

Daniel é anestesiologista. Quando é possível, ele e a Bob trabalham juntos.

Como eu e o Edward.

Ele continua.

– Mas a clínica da Bobbie está expandindo, então sou o entregador, por enquanto – ele levanta uma sacola de comida chinesa.

Quando o cheiro alcança meu estômago, ele se revira, me deixando ciente de que não está gostando.

Engulo a saliva.

Ele coloca seu braço pesado nos meus ombros e conversamos durante alguns minutos. Sobre a mudança, sobre Rosalie e sobre Jake. Conto sobre Edward e como gostaria que nós quatro saíssemos para jantar. E, então, escuto um chiado alto de pneus de borracha. Nos viramos e observamos as lanternas traseiras de um carro em alta velocidade desaparecerem do estacionamento.

Daniel mexe a cabeça.

– E eu pensava que os motoristas da Filadélfia é que eram ruins.

Rio.

– Ah, não, nova-iorquinos ganham na má direção. E são os fãs de beisebol mais loucos. Não use sua jaqueta do Phillies aqui, pode terminar em tragédia.

Daniel ri e seguimos até o prédio.

Bom, agora é oficial.

A vida como conhecia terminou.

Estou grávida.

Prenha.

O pão está no forno e o danado já está cozinhando.

Não fiquei surpresa. Só esperava estar errada.

De acordo com Bobbie, meus antibióticos são os culpados. Eles reduziram a eficácia dos anticoncepcionais. Então, entende agora o que disse sobre as bulas? Leia-as. Aprenda-as. Obedeça-as.

É muito cedo ainda para fazer um ultrassom, então terei que voltar daqui duas semanas.

Também tenho que tomar vitaminas pré-natais do tamanho de um elefante, diariamente. Que ótimo! Estaciono na garagem, mas não subo até o apartamento. Uma das melhores partes de morar na cidade é que sempre tem algum lugar aberto, algum lugar para andar com pessoas em volta. Saio na calçada e ando alguns quarteirões, tentando clarear minha mente. Tentando entender que porra devo fazer agora. Se você estiver se questionando porque não pareço feliz, não estou, na verdade.

Você tem que entender que nunca fui aquela garota. Não brincava com bonecas, mas com a caixa registradora dos meus pais. Enquanto as outras crianças queriam ir até uma loja de brinquedos, eu queria ir para uma papelaria. Até mesmo antes da minha vontade de ser independente financeiramente começar, meus sonhos eram sempre de escritórios e mesas, não de berços e carrinhos de bebê. Não é que eu não queira ter filhos.

Só não quero um agora.

Agora não fazia parte do plano.

E ainda tem o Edward. Ele me ama, eu sei. Mas uma gravidez muda tudo. Significa marcas de estrias, peitos caídos e noites sem dormir. Acabam-se as férias espontâneas. Não haverá mais maratonas de sexo. Ele vai ficar louco. Com certeza. Sento num banco e observo os carros passando.

Em seguida, uma voz à direita chama a minha atenção.

– Quem é o menino mais lindo do mundo? É o Andrew. Meu lindinho.

É uma mulher, com cachos loiros suaves e olhos escuros, que deve ter a minha idade e está segurando uma máquina de baba.

Você acredita em sinais? Eu não. No entanto, minha avó acreditava. Ela era uma mulher incrível, uma arqueóloga de respeito, que estudou profundamente as tribos americanas do sul. Eu venerava minha vó. Uma vez, ela me disse que os sinais estavam sempre em nossa volta. Eram guias que nos levavam para o caminho certo, em direção ao nosso futuro. Nosso destino. Tudo o que precisávamos fazer era abrir nossos olhos e corações, e encontraríamos nosso caminho.

Fico observando a jovem mãe e seu filho. Em seguida, um homem se aproxima delas.

– Oi, desculpa. Estou atrasado. A droga da reunião atrasou.

Acho que ele é o marido dela. Ele a beija. Depois, pega o bebê babão dela e o coloca sobre sua cabeça.

– Aqui está meu menino. Oi, garotão.

Seu sorriso é tão afetuoso, tão bonito, que literalmente me deixa sem ar. O casal perfeito se inclina um contra o outro docemente, com o bebê entre eles, se aproximando como um ímã. Sinto-me como uma voyeur, mas o momento é tão especial que não consigo parar de olhar. E é quando eu entendo.

Não estou apenas grávida.

Vou ter um bebê.

Edward e eu fizemos um bebê. Uma nova pessoa. Uma imagem vem à mente. Tão clara. Tão perfeita.

Um menininho de cabelo cobre, com o sorriso esperto do Edward e minha magnífica personalidade.

Uma parte de cada um de nós.

As melhores partes.

Lembro-me de como Jasper olhou para Alice, ontem à noite, quando contaram a grande novidade. Imagino como Edward me olha, quando pensa que não estou olhando. E o modo como ele se aconchegou com a Mackenzie quando ela pegou no sono ao seu lado no sofá. Me lembro do quanto é legal ensiná-la a tocar violão. E como seria demais ensinar a um bebê… tudo. Edward adoraria ter um pequenininho para mostrar algumas coisas, por exemplo, como jogar xadrez e basquete. E como xingar em quatro idiomas diferentes.

Edward não é Joey Martino.

Sua família é tudo para ele.

Eu sou tudo para ele.

Terei um filho dele.

Deus do céu.

Os hormônios da gestação devem estar sobrecarregados, porque lágrimas começam a encher meus olhos e a descer pelas bochechas. Lágrimas de felicidade. Porque tudo vai ficar bem. Talvez eu fique com estrias, mas estamos em Nova York, a capital mundial da cirurgia plástica. É claro que ainda tem algumas coisas que quero conseguir no campo profissional. E irei. Porque Edward estará ao meu lado para me ajudar, para me dar apoio. Como ele sempre esteve.

Ele ficará empolgado, como uma criança quando ganha um presente inesperado na manhã de Natal. No início, será um choque, mas não consegue vêlo?

Alegre. Exaltado.

– Com licença, tá tudo bem? – devo estar chorando mais alto do que imaginava, porque o papaizão está me olhando, preocupado.

Seco minhas bochechas, com vergonha.

– Sim, estou bem. Estou apenas… – olho para a criança – Ele é tão lindo. Vocês são tão bonitos.

Perco o controle e me desfaço em soluços, então, a mãe dá um passo para trás. Ótimo. Agora sou uma louca sentada num banco.

Ela pergunta:

– Tem alguém para quem possamos ligar?

Dou um suspiro e volto ao normal. Em seguida, sorrio.

– Não. Estou bem. Sério. É que… vou ter um filho. ]

Pronto. Disse. É claro que disse para dois desconhecidos, o que é um pouco estranho, mas, ainda assim, disse. Estou com medo? Claro que sim. Porém, eu nunca corri de um desafio na minha vida, por que iria agora?

– Parabéns e boa sorte, moça.

– Obrigada.

A família vira e sai andando pela rua. Ao vê-los se distanciarem, o painel de uma loja à direita chama minha atenção. É uma loja de artigos dos Yankees e, na vitrine, tem uma camiseta bem pequenininha que diz: PRÓXIMO ARREMESSADOR DO YANKEES.

Minha empolgação, então, desabrocha como uma flor em uma floresta tropical. Porque, agora, sei exatamente como contarei para o Edward.

O que você sabe sobre PES?

Percepção extrassensorial, o conhecimento de um incidente antes que ele aconteça. Todos temos um pouco disso, os noventa por cento de nossos cérebros que não são utilizados. É igual àquelas vezes em que você está dirigindo e pensa numa música que não escuta há anos, e aí ela começa a tocar no rádio.

É igual àquelas manhãs, em que você imagina um velho amigo e, na hora do jantar, seu telefona toc amigo em quem você tinha pensado.

Nunca acreditei muito nessas coisas.

Mas quando a vendedora me deu o troco da camisetinha, uma bola de ansiedade se instalou profundamente em mim. E não era uma perturbação normal. Era algo urgente. Uma inquietação desesperadora, como quando você lembra de que se esqueceu de pagar a conta do cartão de crédito.

Tinha que ir até o Edward. Tinha que falar com ele, contar para ele, e tinha que ser naquele momento. Andei rapidamente pela rua. Bom, o mais rápido possível quando se está usando saltos de sete centímetros. A cada passo que me levava para mais perto do prédio, uma preocupação crescia de uma maneira incrível. Quando consegui engolir a novidade, estava prestes a explodir. Mas, relembrando tudo, acho que aquilo significava outra coisa.

Uma premonição.

Quando cheguei à porta de nosso apartamento, meus joelhos estavam tremendo e minhas mãos suavam. Então, quando coloquei a mão na maçaneta…

Se você tiver estômago fraco? É melhor não assistir a isso. Não vai ser bonito.

Entro no apartamento. As luzes estão apagadas. Coloco as chaves na mesa e tiro o casaco. Acendo a luz, deixando a sala bem clara.

E é quando vejo.

Eles.

Edward está em pé no meio da sala, sua camisa está desabotoada, deixando à mostra o peito por onde passei meus dedos milhões de vezes. A pele macia, bronzeada, que amo tocar. Ele está segurando uma garrafa quase vazia de Jack Daniel's com uma mão. A outra está escondida. Enterrada. Numa juba de cabelos ondulados ruivos. Ela é completamente o oposto de mim. Cachos ruivos grossos, peitos do tamanho de melancias, siliconados. Ela é alta, tão alta quanto o Edward, mesmo sem estar de saltos. Seus lábios são vermelhos e exuberantes, grossos o bastante para deixar Angelina Jolie com inveja. E aqueles lábios carnudos estão se movendo nos lábios do Edward. Pessoas que beijam bem, muito bem, não usam apenas os lábios. Usam o corpo todo, a língua, as mãos, o quadril.

Edward beija bem.

Mas nunca tive a oportunidade de observá-lo em ação. Nunca o vi beijar alguém. Porque era eu quem sempre estava recebendo. Sendo beijada.

Mas não é o que está acontecendo agora.

Fico parada lá, apenas chocada. Observando. E, apesar de ficar assim por apenas alguns segundos, parece uma eternidade. No inferno. Em seguida, Edward se afasta. Como se ele soubesse que eu estava lá durante todo aquele tempo, seus olhos encontram os meus imediatamente. Eles estão fortes. Cruéis. Sua voz está tão fria, como o aço de um portão em uma tempestade de neve.

– Olha quem está em casa.

Muitas mulheres imaginam como reagiriam se pegassem seus namorados ou maridos as traindo. O que diriam. Como seriam fortes. Iriam se honrar e ficariam indignadas. Mas quando isso realmente acontece? Quando você não está apenas imaginando? Essas emoções estão, peculiarmente, ausentes. Fico paralisada por dentro. Morta. E minha voz solta apenas um sussurro, gaguejando.

– O que… o que está fazendo?

Edward encolhe os ombros.

– Só me divertindo um pouco. Pensei, por que você tem que ser a única que pode se divertir um pouco?

Escuto as palavras, mas não as compreendo. Meus olhos se apertam e minha cabeça se inclina como um cachorro confuso.

Edward sai de perto da ruiva e toma um gole da garrafa. Ele se encolhe ao engolir.

– Parece confusa, Bella. Deixa eu te explicar. A primeira regra para mentir é sempre ter um álibi. Bom, agora, Emmett e Rosalie estão em um avião, indo para Vegas. Emmett tem planejado esta viagem durante várias semanas, uma segunda lua de mel de surpresa. Portanto, eu sabia que você tava falando um monte de merda hoje à tarde. Eu só precisava saber se você realmente ia continuar com isso. Então, te segui.

Adoro o GPS. Ano passado, uma mulher chamada Kasey Dunkin desapareceu após sair com os amigos uma noite. Saiu em todos os jornais da cidade. A polícia conseguiu rastrear seu celular num depósito abandonado no Brooklyn, e, apesar de ela ter sido esfaqueada diversas vezes, ela conseguiu sobreviver. Edward e eu instalamos o mesmo programa nos nossos celulares logo no dia seguinte.

– Você me seguiu?

Ele me seguiu até o consultório da Bob. Ele sabe aonde fui. Isso significa…

– Claro. Sei onde você estava. Sei de tudo. Eu te vi, porra.

Ele sabe… Edward sabe que estou grávida. E, claramente, não está feliz. Minha voz fica mais alta ao falar, ganhando força.

– Sabe? – aponto para a mulher que está nos observando como se fossemos sua novela particular. – E é assim que você reage?

Edward parece confuso.

– Será que você me conhece um pouquinho pelo menos? Como você pensou que eu reagiria, porra?

Já vi Edward irritado antes. Desatencioso. Frustrado. Mas, desta vez, ele está diferente. Isso está sendo… cruel. Ele me pergunta:

– Não vai nem tentar negar aquilo? Falar que eu estava tendo ilusões? – por um momento, seu rosto se enruga e ele parece… angustiado, como uma vítima de tortura que está prestes a abrir o jogo. – Bella, não vai me dizer que estou errado?

Ele pisca e o olhar angustiado desaparece. Tenho quase certeza de que já imaginei isso. Pensando pretensiosamente. Cruzo os braços no peito.

– Não vou conversar com você na frente de uma plateia.

Edward trava os dentes, teimoso.

– Vai terminar isso?

Meus pés se movem para longe dele, involuntariamente. E minha mão cai em cima do meu abdômen, protegendo-o.

– O quê?

Ele repete, agindo impaciente com a minha surpresa.

– Eu perguntei se você vai terminar essa porra.

Politicamente falando, Edward é a favor do direito de escolha. Apesar de sua educação católica, ele respeita e ama as mulheres da sua família o bastante para não deixar que alguns homens velhos, na Colina do Capitólio, ditem o que elas podem, ou não podem, fazer com seus corpos. Mas, emocionalmente, moralmente, falando, sempre achei que ele era a favor da vida. Portanto, o fato de ele estar parado lá, falando para eu abortar uma criança, nossa criança, é apenas… incompreensível.

– Não tive… não tive tempo de pensar nisso.

Ele sorri repreensivamente.

– Bom, é melhor começar a pensar, porque até que a sua indiscriçãozinha suma do mapa, não quero dar nem um maldito olhar para você, ou até mesmo conversar qualquer coisa.

Suas palavras batem em mim como uma rajada de vento em um dia frio. Daquela que te deixa sem ar. Edward não é Joey Martino. Ele é pior. Porque ele quer que eu escolha. Me deu um ultimato. Como fez com o Jake.

Que porra ele tá falando, minha indiscrição? Como se tivesse feito tudo sozinha? Aí engulo a sua raiva. Sua vingança. Tudo começa a fazer sentido.

– Acha que eu planejei isso? Que fiz isso de propósito?

Ele sorri, e até mesmo um surdo conseguiria ouvir seu sarcasmo.

– Não, claro que não. Essas coisas apenas acontecem às vezes, né?

Mesmo que não tenha algum significado. Abro a boca para argumentar, explicar, mas a risadinha da stripper me corta. Olho para ela.

– Saia da minha casa antes que te bote para fora com o resto do lixo.

Em situações como essa? Mulheres podem acabar com a outra mais rápido do que um vendedor de árvores na véspera do Natal. Mas não é apenas porque somos mesquinhas. Ou malvadas. É porque é mais fácil ir atrás de uma desconhecida do que admitir que o verdadeiro problema está no homem que deveria te amar. Que deveria ser compromissado. Fiel. E não foi.

Ela diz:

– Desculpa, queridinha, mas não é você quem está me pagando por este espetáculo. Eu vou para onde o homem com o dinheiro me mandar.

Edward coloca um braço ao redor da cintura dela e sorri, com orgulho:

– Ela não vai para lugar algum. Estamos apenas começando.

Encontro força para arquear a sobrancelha. E tento jogar também.

– Tá tendo que pagar agora, Edward? Que patético.

Ele sorri.

– Não se engane, amorzinho, também estive pagando durante os dois últimos anos. Você só foi um pouco mais cara do que as putas normais. Devia saber disso.

Discutir com Edward é como negociar com terroristas. Ele não tem limites, nada está fora de seu alcance. Não há profundezas que ele não chegaria para ganhar.

Então ele olha pensativo.

– Mas tenho que admitir que, apesar de como tudo terminou, você foi um dinheiro bem gasto. Principalmente naquela noite, na pia da cozinha – ele pisca –, valeu cada centavo.

Estou morrendo. Cada terrível palavra me corta como uma lâmina sobre a pele.

Consegue ver o sangue?

Pingando lentamente, após cada sílaba cruel. Prolongando, fazendo tudo se tornar mais doloroso do que seria necessário.

Você parece surpresa. Não deveria estar. Edward Cullen não queima pontes. Ele joga dinamite nelas. Dizima a ponte, as montanhas que ela conecta e qualquer outro ser vivo que, infelizmente, esteja em um raio de cinquenta quilômetros.

Edward nunca faz algo pela metade. Por que me destruir seria diferente?

Viro para andar pelo corredor, antes de me desmoronar na frente dele como uma pirâmide do Egito. Mas ele agarra meu braço.

– Para onde vai, Bella? Fique por aqui, talvez possa aprender um novo truque.

Sabe quando a personalidade de alguém pode torná-lo mais atraente? Igual àquele jovem no Ensino Médio que, apesar da falta de músculos e das muitas espinhas, conseguiu andar com os alunos mais populares? Porque ele contava as piadas mais engraçadas e tinha as melhores histórias.

Gostaria de poder te falar que aquilo aconteceu ao contrário. Gostaria de lhe contar que as palavras do Edward, magicamente, transformaram seu rosto no monstro que ele parecia. Mas não posso.

Olhe para ele.

Imagino que era assim que Lúcifer se parecia, quando Deus o expulsou do céu. Cruel e machucado. Mas, ainda assim, completamente lindo.

Solto meu braço. E minha voz está muito alta, quase histérica.

– Não me toque! Nunca mais toque em mim!

Ele sorri lentamente, com uma imagem nítida de serenidade. Ele seca as mãos na calça, como se tivesse tocado em algo sujo.

– Isso não será um problema para mim.

Estou me sentindo mal.

Vou vomitar em cima dos Bruno Magli(marca de sapatos) pretos dele. E não tem nada a ver com a gravidez.

Vou até o fim do corredor, me forçando a andar. Porque me recuso a deixar o Edward me ver fugir dele.

Mal consigo chegar até o banheiro. Fico de joelhos e me seguro no vaso sanitário por um tempo. Uma unha quebra e fico pálida. Meu estômago se contrai e vomito violentamente. Sangue lateja nos meus ouvidos e ácido queima na minha garganta.

Tusso e soluço, mas meus olhos estão secos.

Não há lágrimas.

Ainda não.

Essa parte vem depois.

Como ele pôde fazer isso? Ele me disse que não iria… e eu confiei nele. Quando ele disse que me amava. Quando prometeu nunca me machucar. Eu acreditei nele. Nunca conversamos sobre filhos. Mas também nunca conversamos sobre não ter filhos. Se eu soubesse que ele agiria assim, teria sido mais cuidadosa. Teria… Meu Deus.

Escuta o que estou falando. Meu namorado está na sala com outra mulher em seu colo, e eu estou sentada aqui pensando sobre todas as coisas que eu poderia ter feito para evitar isso? E eu ainda chamei o Edward de patético.

Quando não tenho mais nada no estômago, me arrasto até a pia e me olho no espelho.

Bochechas cheias de marcas e olhos vermelhos me olham de volta de uma face que nem reconheço. Molho o rosto com água fria, diversas vezes. Edward pode ter me machucado, me tornado uma massa de vergonha e auto-recriminação, mas só o deixarei me ver assim quando o inferno ficar frio.

Entro no quarto, tropeçando, pego uma mala de lona no armário e, sem olhar, coloco qualquer coisa que vejo primeiro.

Preciso sair daqui.

Para longe dele.

Ficar longe de tudo que me lembre dele.

Sei o que você está pensando: "Sua carreira, tudo que você batalhou a vida toda, está jogando tudo fora".

E você tem razão, estou.

Mas nada disso importa mais.

É como… como aquelas pessoas que se jogaram das torres no 11 de setembro. Elas sabiam que isso não as salvaria, mas o fogo estava muito quente e tinham que fazer algo, qualquer coisa, para se livrar da dor.

Fecho o zíper e coloco a mala no ombro.

Em seguida, me apoio na porta e respiro.

Uma. Duas. Três vezes.

Eu consigo.

Apenas preciso chegar até a porta.

É apenas uma dúzia de passos.

Vou até o corredor.

Edward está sentado no sofá, pernas abertas, com os olhos observando a mulher se balançando na frente dele, com a garrafa de Jack ao seu lado.

Me fixo em seu rosto. E, por um minuto, me lembro. Sofro.

Vejo seu sorriso, naquela primeira vez no bar, tão charmoso, com um jeito de garoto. Sinto seus lábios, seu toque, a primeira vez que fizemos amor, aqui, neste apartamento. Todo o calor e o desejo. Revivo cada palavra carinhosa, cada momento amoroso desde aquela época.

E guardo tudo.

Em uma caixa de aço, banida para o canto mais longe da minha mente. Para ser aberta depois. Quando estiver pronta para me despedaçar.

Entro na sala e paro a apenas alguns passos do sofá. A ruiva continua dançando, mas não olho para ela. Meu olhar não sai do rosto de Edward.

Minha voz está áspera. Estridente. Porém, surpreendentemente determinada.

– Cansei. De você, de tudo isso. Não me procure daqui uma semana para se desculpar. Não me ligue para dizer que mudou seus pensamentos. Nós terminamos. E nunca mais quero te ver de novo.

Quantos pais já disseram para seus filhos adolescentes que estão de castigo para sempre? Quantos adolescentes já disseram para eles que nunca mais conversariam com eles outra vez?

Acabou. Para sempre. Nunca mais. Palavras tão grandes. Tão resolutas. Tão vazias. Não queremos que elas, realmente, signifiquem aquilo. São apenas coisas que você diz quando está procurando por uma reação. Implorando por uma resposta. A verdade é que, se Edward viesse até mim amanhã ou no próximo mês, ou daqui seis meses, e me dissesse que havia cometido um erro? Que me queria de volta? Eu o aceitaria imediatamente.

Então, entende agora o que estava dizendo antes? Não sou uma mulher forte. Apenas sou boa em agir como uma.

A voz de Edward é brusca.

– Que bom – ele brinda comigo com a garrafa. – Tenha uma vida fodida de podre, Bella. E tranque a porta ao sair, não quero outras interrupções.

Queria te dizer que ele hesitou. Que seu rosto estava demonstrando um pouco de arrependimento ou seus olhos estavam com uma sombra de tristeza. Eu ficaria lá se houvesse. Mas seu rosto estava vazio. Sem vida, como o bonecodo Ken.

Quero gritar. Quero sacudi-lo e bater nele e quebrar coisas. Quero, mas não

irei.

Porque se você tentar e acertar uma parede de tijolos, tudo o que ganhará será uma mão quebrada.

Por isso, pego a mala. Levanto meu queixo. E saio pela porta.

A característica que representa a personalidade do Tipo A é ter metas e estratégias para alcançá-las.

Com certeza, sou do Tipo A.

Planejar é minha religião, e a lista das obrigações diárias é minha bíblia. Mas, ao chegar até o meio do corredor do prédio que tem sido meu lar nos últimos dois anos, congelo. Porque pela primeira vez em minha vida, não tenho ideia do que fazer. Estou sem direção alguma. E é aterrorizante. Parece sem peso, como um astronauta sendo cortado de sua âncora, deixando ser levado no espaço. Desolado. Condenado. Minha vida gira em torno de Edward. E nunca pensei que precisaria de um plano B.

Primeiro, minhas mãos começam a tremer, depois os braços e joelhos. A batida do meu coração se eleva rapidamente e tenho quase certeza de que estou hiperventilando. É adrenalina. A resposta de luta ou fuga é um fenômeno extraordinário. É agir sem pensar antes, um movimento que acontece sem a permissão do seu cérebro. E a minha resposta está totalmente oscilante. Cada membro grita para eu me mexer. Para ir. Meu corpo não se importa para onde, para qualquer lugar longe daqui.

Corra, corra o quanto conseguir, você não pode me pegar, sou o Homem Gengibre. O Homem Gengibre teve sorte. Ele tinha alguém que o perseguia.

– Senhorita Swan?

Não o escuto logo de primeira. O som do meu próprio pânico é muito ensurdecedor, como mil morcegos dentro de uma caverna fechada. Em seguida, ele toca meu braço, me pondo de volta ao chão, trazendo-me à realidade.

– Senhorita Swan?

O cavalheiro de cabelo grisalho, com olhos verdes cheios de preocupação e um elegante chapéu preto?

Esse é Lou, nosso porteiro.

Ele é um bom rapaz, casado há 23 anos, com duas filhas na faculdade. Já notou que a maioria dos porteiros se chama Lou, Harry ou Sam? Como se os nomes predeterminassem a profissão deles.

– Posso te ajudar com alguma coisa?

Se ele pode me ajudar com alguma coisa? Uma lobotomia seria muito útil neste exato momento. Nada extravagante, apenas um picador de gelo e um martelo, e, felizmente, faria parte do clube das mentes sem lembranças.

– Está tudo bem, Senhorita Swan?

Sabe aquele ditado: "É melhor ter amado e perdido do que nunca ter amado"? É asneira. Quem disse isso, não entendia porra nenhuma sobre amor.

É melhor ser ignorante, é indolor. Mas conhecer a perfeição, tocá-la, prová-la, respirá-la diariamente e depois tirarem isso de você? A perda é agonizante. E cada centímetro da minha pele dói por causa disso.

– Preciso… tenho que ir.

Sim, aquela foi minha voz. Uma versão atordoada e confusa, como uma pessoa ferida em algum grave acidente de carro, que fica dizendo para qualquer um que queira escutar que o farol estava verde. Não era para terminar desse jeito. Não era nem mesmo para terminar. Ele escreveu nas nuvens para mim, lembra? Para sempre.

Lou olha para a mala no meu ombro.

– Você tá indo para o aeroporto? Está atrasada para algum voo?

Suas palavras ecoam no saco sem fundo que está minha mente agora. Aeroporto… aeroporto… aeroporto… voo… voo… voo. Quando os pacientes de Alzheimer começam a perder suas memórias, são as mais recentes que somem primeiro. As mais antigas, como o endereço da casa em que eles cresceram ou o nome da professora do segundo ano, ficam porque estão fixas. Elas fazem tão parte deles que a informação é quase instintiva, igual a saber como engolir. Meus instintos me dominam agora. E começo a planejar.

– Sim… sim, preciso ir até o aeroporto.

Sabe algo sobre lobos? Eles são animais que andam em matilhas. Em famílias. Exceto quando estão machucados. Caso isso aconteça, o lobo machucado sai à noite sozinho, para não atrair

predadores. E volta para a última caverna que o grupo ocupou. Pois lhe é familiar. Segura. Fica por lá para se recuperar.

Ou morrer.

– Lou? Ele vira para mim na entrada. – Preciso de papel e caneta. Tenho que enviar uma carta. Você pode enviá-la para mim?

Os porteiros da cidade de Nova York não só abrem portas. Eles fazem entregas, recebem entregas, protegem e ajudam com serviços domésticos.

– Claro, senhorita Swan.

Ele me dá uma folha de papel e uma caneta esferográfica de ponta fina. Em seguida, sai para chamar meu táxi. Sento-me e escrevo de uma vez. Qualquer criança de nove anos pode te falar que este é o melhor jeito de arrancar um esparadrapo. Parece um bilhete de suicídio. De certo modo, acho que é. Para minha carreira.

'''Sr. Carlisle Cullen, Devido às inesperadas circunstâncias pessoais, não poderei mais cumprir o meu contrato com a Cullen, Reinhart e Fisher. Por meio desta, envio minha carta de demissão sem aviso prévio. Lamentavelmente,Isabella Swan."""

É fria, eu sei. Mas profissionalismo é o único escudo que me restou.

Sabe, para uma menina, há algo especial em relação à aprovação de um pai. Talvez seja algum resquício evolutivo da época em que filhas eram apenas propriedades para serem trocadas e vendidas para quem desse mais. Não importa a razão, a aprovação de um pai é importante, tem mais valor.

Quando tinha dez anos, o Departamento de Parques e Recreação de Forks realizava testes para a Liga dos Jovens. Sem ter um filho para investir em beisebol, meu pai passou seu tempo me ensinando os pontos mais importantes deste jogo. Eu era uma moleca, então não foi difícil. Naquele ano, meu pai achava que eu era boa demais para jogar apenas softbol com as outras garotas. Achava que a liga dos meninos seria um desafio melhor.

E eu acreditei. Pois ele acreditava nisso. Pois ele acreditava em mim. Jake riu da minha cara, disse que acabaria com o nariz quebrado. Rosalie foi assistir e ficou pintando suas unhas na arquibancada. Entrei na equipe. No final da temporada, consegui o melhor recorde de arremesso da liga toda. Meu pai ficou tão orgulhoso, até colocou meu troféu ao lado da caixa registradora do restaurante e ficava se gabando para quem quisesse ouvir. Até mesmo para aqueles que não queriam.

Três anos depois, ele faleceu. E foi devastador, pois, como um cego que já pôde ver, eu sabia exatamente o que estava perdendo. Nunca mais joguei beisebol de novo.

Mais tarde, conheci Carlisle Cullen. Ele me elegeu, escolheu, entre mil candidatos. Ele promoveu minha carreira. Tinha orgulho de cada acordo que fechava, cada sucesso que conseguia. Por um momento, senti como se tivesse um pai outra vez. Carlisle me trouxe até Edward. E nossas vidas se entrelaçaram, como hera em volta de uma árvore. Sabe como é… Sua família se tornou a minha e tudo aquilo que vem com isso. As advertências da Esme, a proteção de Alice, as piadas do Jasper, as provocações de Emmett… a meiga Mackenzie. E agora perdi tudo isso também. Porque apesar de achar que eles não vão concordar com o que o Edward fez, com a maneira como ele me tratou, você conhece o ditado: o amor de uma família é mais forte do que tudo.

Então, no final das contas, não importa o quanto achem repugnantes as atitudes de Edward, eles não vão ficar do meu lado.

– Senhorita Swan, seu carro está lá fora. Está pronta?

Antes de dobrar a carta, rabisco duas palavras embaixo da minha assinatura. Duas palavras inadequadamente dolorosas.

Me desculpe.

Forço, então, minhas pernas para me levantar e dou o envelope com o endereço para Lou.

Vou até a porta.

Atrás de mim, o elevador faz barulho. Paro e viro para as duas portas grandes douradas. Espero. Com fé. Por que é assim que sempre acontece nos filmes, né? Alguém muito especial, A garota de rosa shocking e em todos aqueles outros filmes que repetem toda tarde, que cresci assistindo.

Um pouco antes de a mulher ir embora ou entrar no carro, o homem vem correndo. Perseguindo-a. Gritando seu nome. Falando que aquilo não foi nada. Nadinha. E, então, eles se beijam. E a música toca e os créditos rolam.

É o que quero agora. Aquele final feliz que todo mundo sabia que aconteceria.

Seguro minha respiração. E as portas se abrem.

Quer adivinhar quem está lá? Vá em frente, eu espero. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Está vazio.

Sinto meu peito desmoronar por dentro. Começo a respirar rapidamente, ofegando através da dor, como quando você torce o tornozelo. Minha visão embaça quando as portas do elevador lentamente se fecham. Parece tão simbólico.

Acho que agora tenho que fechar minhas próprias portas, não é?

Seco os olhos.

E fungo.

Arrumo a mala no meu ombro.

– Sim, Lou. Agora, estou pronta.

_**Beijos e até amanhã**_


	11. BÔNUS FINAL

_**FINALMENTE O FINAL. \O/\O/\O/**_

_**DESCULPEM A DEMORA MENINAS.**_

_**ESPERO QUE NÃO TENHA NINGUÉM DE MAL COMIGO.**_

**_OBRIGADA A TODAS QUE CHEGARAM ATÉ AQUI._**

**_ADOREI OS COMENTÁRIOS E A COMPANHIA DE VCS._**

**_BEIJO GRANDE E_**

_**BOA LEITURA**_

Anta.

Dizem que a mágoa é um processo. Com fases.

Babaca.

E que separações são parecidas com a morte. O falecimento da pessoa que você era, da vida que você tinha planejado ter.

Cretino.

A primeira fase é a da surpresa. Desânimo. Como uma daquelas árvores de uma floresta depois que um incêndio a estragou: queimada e oca, mas, ainda assim, continua em pé. Como se alguém tivesse se esquecido de lhe contar que ela deve se deitar quando está morta.

Descarado.

Quer tentar adivinhar qual é a segunda fase? Ah, claro, é a raiva. O que você me causou, estou melhor sem você, nunca gostei de você mesmo: raiva.

Estúpido.

Não, isso é bobagem.

Escroto.

Melhor. O alfabeto de xingamentos? É um jogo que Rosalie e eu inventamos na faculdade. Para descarregar nossa frustração contra os professores intocáveis e severos, que estavam dificultando nossas vidas. Pode participar, se quiser. É catártico. E, por algum motivo, muito mais fácil quando você está no ensino superior. Filho da mãe.

Bom, do que estava falando mesmo? Claro, raiva. Gentalha. Fúria é bom. Fogo é combustível. Vapor é poder. E a ira te mantém em pé, quando tudo o que gostaria de fazer é se enrolar em uma bola no chão, como um tatu assustado.

Hipócrita.

Aqui vai um fato para você: homens casados vivem dez vezes mais do que os solteiros. Mulheres casadas, no entanto, morrem oito anos antes do que as solteiras.

Está surpresa? Eu também não estou. Idiota. Pois homens são parasitas. Aqueles sugadores na floresta tropical, que entram pela sua genitália, depois depositam ovos nos seus rins.

E Edward Cullen é o maior deles. Jumento.

A comissária de bordo me oferece uma bebida de cortesia.

Estou no avião. Não mencionei isso?

Não aceito a bebida, estou tentando evitar o banheiro do avião. Tem muitas memórias lá. Memórias alegres, adoráveis.

Ketchup. Sabe, Edward não gosta de voar. Ele nunca assumiu isso, e esse medo nunca o impediu de voar, mas eu percebia. Voar exige que você entregue as rédeas para alguém, que deixe de lado a ilusão de controle. E sabemos que Edward tem problemas de controle suficientes para encher todo o Grand Canyon. Antes da decolagem, ele costumava ficar mal-humorado. Tenso. Em seguida, depois que o sinal do cinto do assento desligava, ele sugeria uma viagem conjunta até o lavatório. Para aliviar a tensão um pouco. Nunca podia recusar. O Clube dos que Transam no Avião? Faço parte agora. Louco.

Depois que o carrinho passa por mim, reclino o assento e fecho os olhos. Penso no que toda mulher desprezada sonha. Em vingança. Sofrimento. Castigo. Mulherengo. Não que eu vá dar uma de Lorena Bobitt, aquela que cortou o pênis do marido.

A arma mais poderosa de uma mulher é a culpa, muito mais letal do que um facão.

Então, os cenários da minha vingança giram em volta da… morte. Minha morte. Às vezes, morro de câncer, outras de parto. Mas em cada sonho, Edward bate na porta do meu leito de morte, implorando para entrar, para me dizer como ele estava estupidamente errado. O quanto ele estava arrependido. Mas ele sempre chega muito tarde. Já fui embora. E saber daquilo o destrói, o deixa acabado. Arruinado. A culpa o consome lentamente, como um dente em um copo de coca-cola. Neurótico. Ele passa o resto da sua vida sozinho, vestindo roupas pretas, como um velho italiano de oitenta anos.

Otário. Sorrio. É um ótimo pensamento.

Pão-duro. Este é um adjetivo composto. Rosalie ficaria tão orgulhosa.

Quadrúpede. Ah, claro, ele foi muito.

Ridículo. Sabe, acho que é melhor assim.

Sem brincadeira. Se eu analisar a situação objetivamente, acho que estou melhor assim. Edward me fez um favor.

Sacana. Apesar de ele querer brincar de se fantasiar de adulto com os ternos do papai, sabe? Emocionalmente falando, ele é um adolescente. Uma criança. Traidor. Aquelas com quem ninguém quer brincar, sabe? Pois se o jogo não acontecer do jeito que ela quer, ela estraçalha o tabuleiro. Úlcera. E quem merece isso?

Eu que não. Não, senhor. Mereço mais. Vagina. Vou passar por isso. Sou a porra da Bella Swan. Vou superar. Vou sobreviver . Vou que seja apenas para ter ódio dele.

Teimosia é meu sobrenome. Xarope. Estava bem antes do Edward aparecer na minha vida, e continuarei bem depois dele. Não é porque nunca fiquei sozinha, que não conseguirei.

Eu. Não. Preciso. Dele. Sério.

Yakisoba. Se convenceu? Zero à esquerda.

É. Eu também não.

Sei o que você deve estar pensando. Por quê? Essa é a grande dúvida, certo? Aquela que Nancy Kerrigan ficou famosa por ter inventado. Aquela que todos querem que seja respondida quando acontece uma tragédia.

Por quê? Por quê? Por quê? Seres humanos gostam de explicações.

Precisamos de razões, algo para pôr a culpa. As barragens eram muito baixas, o motorista estava bêbado, a saia dela era muito curta – é uma lista interminável. A viagem do aeroporto de carro para Forks demora umas três horas. É muito tempo para dirigir. E para pensar. Passei a viagem toda pensando no por quê. Se tivesse que fazer tudo isso de novo, perguntaria para ele. Gostaria de poder dizer que tudo não passou de um terrível erro. Um desentendimento, como em Romeu e Julieta ou em Amor, sublime amor.

Mas sério, quais são as chances disso? Se tivesse que chutar, diria que Edward apenas não estava pronto para crescer, para assumir aquele nível de responsabilidade. De comprometimento.

Olhe para minha mão. Você vê uma aliança? Isso não é um acidente.

Ele é um ótimo tio para Mackenzie. Dedicado. Cuidadoso. O tipo de homem que brigaria com outro comprador pela última boneca da loja, dois dias antes do Natal. Ele faria qualquer coisa por ela. Mas ser pai é diferente. Tudo depende de você e quase nunca mais é sobre você. E acho que essa é a parte que Edward não aguentaria. Pessoalmente, culpo Esme e Alice. Não me entenda mal, elas são ótimas, mas… deixa eu te explicar melhor: no último verão, Alice levou todo mundo para a casa de campo dos pais para o aniversário da Mackenzie. Edward e eu chegamos atrasados porque paramos em uma estrada deserta para dar uns amassos.

Aliás, sexo no carro? É uma coisa maravilhosa. Caso queira se sentir jovem e desinibida, faça no banco traseiro. Mas estou só divagando.

Bom, estávamos lá, nos divertindo na piscina, aí me levantei para pegar um pedaço de pizza.

Mas o Edward se levantou?

Claro que não.

Sua mãe já tinha esquentado um pedaço crocante e fresco na cozinha pra ele. E sua irmã o trouxe para ele na cadeira da piscina, com uma cerveja gelada.

Ele tinha quebrado as pernas?

Estava sofrendo algum tipo de ataque precoce de mal de Parkinson, que lhe impossibilitou de esquentar sua própria comida?

Ou, Deus do céu, comê-la fria?

Não.

Esse é apenas o jeito como elas o tratam, como sempre foi. Mimando. Estragando. E não consigo deixar de pensar que, se Esme e Alice o deixassem pegar a porcaria da pizza de vez em quando, talvez ele pudesse ter aceitado a notícia um pouco melhor. Pudesse estar mais preparado.

Mas, no final das contas, isso não importa. Saber o motivo não muda nada.

Então, enquanto passava pela placa de SEJA BEM-VINDO A FORKS, prometi que nunca mais me questionaria do por quê. Não perderia meu tempo.

Mas sabe de uma coisa? Deus tem um senso de humor doentio. Pois, daqui a alguns dias, eu estarei me perguntando o por quê novamente. Por uma razão completamente diferente e infinitamente mais devastadora. Lamento ser a pessoa a te contar isso, mas, sim, isso fica muito pior.

Você vai ver.

Já visitou sua escola anos depois de ter se formado? As carteiras, janelas e paredes continuam iguais… mas, de algum modo, diferentes? De algum jeito, menores. É assim que me sinto. Dirigindo pela avenida principal, no caminho até minha casa, tudo está exatamente como me lembro… mas não está. A cobertura vermelha do lado de fora da loja de ferragens do senhor Reynold está verde agora. A farmácia Falcone mudou para Rite Aid. Mas a chamativa palmeira rosa ainda está na janela do Salão de Beleza, onde Rosalie e eu fizemos nossas unhas antes do baile de formatura. O velho banco verde do parque também continua lá, fora do restaurante dos meus pais, onde costumava prender minha bicicleta depois da escola.

Estaciono o carro e saio, com minha mala de viagem no ombro.

É um pouco depois do meio-dia e o sol está forte e quente, o ar está com cheiro de areia e torta assando. Atravesso a rua e abro a porta.

O barulho de conversa se acalma assim que paro na entrada, e uma dúzia de rostos familiares e amigáveis me examina.

A maioria das pessoas neste lugar me conhece desde que nasci.

Para elas, sou a filha do Charlie e da Renee, a garota de cabelo castanhos com tranças, que se deu bem. Que superou as dificuldades financeiras e deixou sua família orgulhosa. Sou a história de sucesso que as professoras da escola contam para seus alunos, com a esperança de que possam inspirá-los a sonhar com coisas melhores do que a fábrica de automóveis pode lhes oferecer.

Forço meus lábios para sorrir educadamente, acenando e cumprimentando brevemente ao passar pelas mesas, em direção à porta dos fundos.

Está vendo a placa?

SOMENTE FUNCIONÁRIOS.

Respiro profundamente.

E toda a raiva que me fez continuar, que me trouxe até aqui, vai embora. Uma exaustão me sobrecarrega. E me sinto esgotada, vazia. Meus membros estão sem ossos, como se tivesse acabado de passar pela linha de chegada em uma maratona íngreme de dez quilômetros.

Empurro a porta.

E a primeira coisa que vejo é minha mãe, apoiada na mesa, analisando uma lista de entregas de produtos.

Ela é linda, não é? Sei que a maioria das filhas acha as mães bonitas, mas a minha realmente é. Seu cabelo castanho avermelhado está preso num rabo de cavalo bem alto, igual ao meu. Sua pele é clara e limpa, com pouquíssimas rugas em volta dos lábios e olhos. Se rugas forem coisas hereditárias, então ganhei na loteria.

Mas, além de sua aparência, minha mãe também é linda por dentro. Parece clichê, mas é verdade. Ela não muda nunca. Inabalável. Confiável. A vida nunca foi muito fácil para ela. Mas ela seguiu em frente, continuou, com dignidade e misericórdia.

Minha mãe não é otimista. Ela é impassível, como uma estátua que continua em pé mesmo depois de um furacão. A porta bate atrás de mim e ela levanta a cabeça. Seus olhos brilham e ela dá um grande sorriso.

– Bella! – ela encosta a lista e vem até mim.

Ela nota meu rosto. E os cantos de seu sorriso caem como uma pena no vento. Sua voz se aquieta e fica cheia de preocupação.

– Bella, qual é o problema?

Meus braços se cansam e a mala cai no chão. Ela dá outro passo.

– Bell's? Querida? O que aconteceu?

Bom, esta é uma ótima pergunta.

Devia responder, mas não consigo.

Porque minhas mãos estão cobrindo meu rosto. E o único som que escapa de meus lábios são soluços ofegantes. Seus braços me puxam, fortes e quentes, e com cheiro de amaciante. E ela me abraça, apertado e seguramente, apenas como uma mãe consegue.

Você se lembra da caixa de aço? Sim, está aberta agora. E tudo o que aconteceu começa a sair rapidamente.

Dizem que o ser humano passa, em média, um terço de sua vida na cama. Oito mil trezentos e trinta e três dias. Duzentas mil horas. Por que estou te contando isso? Porque você nunca devia se sentir mal em gastar dinheiro com roupas de cama decentes. Um bom cobertor é inestimável. Quando você é criança, ele te protege do bicho-papão. E quando você não é mais tão jovem, mantém seus velhos ossos quentes. Minha mãe puxa meu edredom para cima até meu queixo, me prendendo na minha velha cama, igual a uma criança de seis anos durante uma tempestade.

Depois do meu ataque na copa, ela me trouxe aqui em cima para o apartamento pequeno, porém fofo, de dois quartos sobre o restaurante onde fui criada. Onde minha mãe ainda vive.

O lar da minha juventude. Ela seca as lágrimas que escorrem pelas minhas bochechas.

Soluço e gaguejo:

– S-s-sou… t-ã-ã-o… bu-rr-r-a.

Fui oradora da minha turma do Ensino Médio. Me formei na Faculdade de Administração Wharton.

Ignorância não é algo que conheço. Então, não consigo deixar de achar que deveria saber, deveria ter previsto que isso iria acontecer. Afinal, vivi com Edward durante dois anos. Quanto tempo leva para um leopardo mudar de lugar? Ah, claro, eles não mudam. Minha mãe tira meu cabelo do rosto.

– Acalme-se, Bell's. Meus olhos estão inchados e meu nariz entupido, fazendo com que minha voz fique nasal e parecida com a de uma criança.

– O q-que… i-rr-rei… f-f-azer, mãe?

Ela sorri tranquilamente, como se tivesse todas as respostas. Como se tivesse o poder de levar embora qualquer machucado – até mesmo este –, tão fácil… Igual quando ela costumava mandar embora a dor das minhas canelas inchadas e dos meus joelhos ralados.

– Você vai dormir agora. Está muito cansada.

Ela continua passando os dedos no meu cabelo. É consolador. Relaxante.

– Durma agora… vá dormir, minha queridinha.

Meu pai me ensinou a tocar violão, mas a voz puxei a da minha mãe. Deitada na cama, fecho meus olhos pesados enquanto ela canta. Está cantando uma música da Melissa Etheridge sobre anjos que sabem que tudo vai ficar bem. É a mesma música que ela cantou para mim na noite em que meu pai morreu, a noite em que ela dormiu comigo nesta cama. Porque ela não aguentaria dormir na cama deles, sozinha. Com a voz da minha mãe em meus ouvidos, eu finalmente esqueço. E pego no sono.

Sabe quando está com febre? Aí você fica deitado na cama, e vira e remexe os lençóis em volta das suas pernas? Você não está realmente dormindo, mas também não está acordado.

Tem alguns momentos em que está consciente, quando abre os olhos e percebe, meio desorientado, que está escuro lá fora. Mas, na maior parte do tempo, tudo é apenas um borrão nebuloso. Foi assim que os próximos dois dias passaram para mim. Uma montagem de luz solar e luar, de lágrimas e vômitos e bandejas de comida sendo tiradas sem terem sido tocadas. Os momentos naquele espaço entre insônia e letargia foram os piores. Quando comecei a acreditar que tudo aquilo eram apenas alguns pesadelos horríveis, invocados por tanto assistir a reprises de Barrados no Baile. Sentia um travesseiro nas minhas costas e jurava que era o Edward atrás de mim. Ele me acorda do melhor jeito, é nossa tradiçãozinha.

Toda manhã, ele se aperta atrás de mim e sussurra em meu ouvido, me venerando com suas palavras e mãos. No entanto, depois abria os olhos e via que o travesseiro era apenas um travesseiro. E parecia que, a cada nova casca formada que era arrancada, eu sangrava um pouco mais. Não existem palavras para descrever o quanto sinto falta dele. Nenhuma que poderia chegar próximo. Eu sofria ao me lembrar de seu sorriso, seu cheiro, sua voz. Imagine que um carro está andando a noventa quilômetros por hora em uma rodovia do interior e uma árvore cai e bate nele. Bum – parada instantânea. Mas, se a pessoa que está no carro não estiver usando o cinto de segurança? Ela continua a noventa. E é assim que é o amor. Não para. Não importa o quão machucado ou errado ou nervoso você esteja,o amor ainda está lá. Te jogando pelo para-brisa.

Na noite do segundo dia, abro os olhos e olho pela janela. Está garoando. Isso se ajusta com a nuvem negra sobre a minha cabeça e tudo mais. Daí, escuto a porta do quarto se abrir. Viro para o lado.

– Mãe, você poderia… Só que não é minha mãe quem está parada lá.

Fico quieta, um pouco surpresa.

– Ah, oi, George. Você se lembra de George Reinhart, né? O pai viúvo do Jasper? Ele e minha mãe estão juntos. Eles se conheceram no casamento do Emmett e da Rosalie.

Não se preocupe, também tentei esquecer essa parte. Mas eles têm ficado mais sérios de um ano pra cá. Apesar dos grandes esforços do George, minha mãe não quer se mudar para Nova York. Ela fala que Forks é seu lar, que gosta de sua independência.

Por isso, George vem pra cá frequentemente para visitá-la, às vezes durante semanas. E minha mãe faz o mesmo quando pode. George é um bom homem. Ele é parecido com o Anthony Stewart, em A felicidade não se compra, um pouco estúpido, claro, mas decente. O tipo de homem que você gostaria que cuidasse da sua mãe. Seus óculos estão um pouco tortos em seu rosto, enquanto segura a bandeja.

– Sua mãe está atolada lá embaixo, mas ela achou que você gostaria de um pouco de chá.

Conduzir seu próprio negócio não é tão fácil quanto parece. É lógico que você é o seu próprio chefe, mas isso significa que não pode ligar para falar que está doente, não dá para vagabundear. E caso um funcionário não apareça? É você quem tem que assumir o cargo.

George se esforça ajudando com o restaurante.

Na semana passada, minha mãe teve que levar o cozinheiro para o hospital, depois que ele cortou a mão descascando batatas. George, então, tentou ficar no seu lugar. Ninguém se machucou, mas os bombeiros tiveram que vir para apagar as chamas e o restaurante acabou fechando mais cedo por causa da fumaça.

Ainda assim, o que vale é a intenção.

Sento e arrumo os travesseiros atrás de mim.

– Adoraria um pouco de chá. Obrigada.

Ele coloca a bandeja no meu criado-mudo e me dá uma xícara quente. Em seguida, seca as mãos na calça, um pouco nervoso.

– Posso me sentar?

Dou um gole e aceno. George cai no pufe ao lado da minha cama. Ele arruma os óculos e se mexe para se ajeitar. Quase sorrio. Ele me olha por alguns segundos, tentando encontrar um jeito de começar.

Eu lhe poupo o trabalho.

– Minha mãe te contou, né?

Ele acena, sério.

– Não fique brava com ela. Ela está preocupada, Bella. Ela precisava desabafar. Nunca espalharia suas informações pessoais para outras pessoas – ele tamborila a cabeça com um dedo. – Está guardado a sete chaves.

Isso me faz rir, pois me lembra tanto o seu filho, Jasper. Em seguida, meu sorriso se desvanece, porque me lembra muito o Jasper.

– Carlisle me ligou. Perguntando sobre você. Eu falei para ele que você estava aqui.

Meus olhos se abrem bruscamente. Questionando.

– Não disse a razão de você estar aqui, não exatamente. Disse que você estava exausta. Esgotada. Na nossa área, isso não é muito fora do normal.

Não tenho um plano com relação aos Cullen. Tecnicamente, vou ter um neto deles, uma parte da família deles. E mesmo que o filho deles se sinta indiferente quanto a isso, não tenho dúvidas de que Esme e Carlisle vão querer fazer parte da vida do bebê.

Mas não posso pensar nisso. Ainda não. George continua.

– Ele falou que é para você ligar para ele quando estiver melhor. E queria que eu te dissesse que ele, sem dúvidas, rejeita sua demissão.

Arqueio as sobrancelhas.

– Ele pode fazer isso?

George encolhe os ombros.

– Carlisle faz o que ele quiser.

Meu Deus, parece com alguém que conheço.

– Ele disse que não pode perder os dois melhores bancários de investimento.

Calma, os dois?

– Como assim? O Edward não tem ido trabalhar?

Uma chama pequena e esperançosa queima em meu estômago. Talvez Edward esteja tão acabado quanto eu. Talvez ele tenha entrado em estado de hibernação novamente, como fez na última vez.

George, rapidamente, extingue minha pobre pequena chama.

– Não, não, ele tem ido lá… Droga. … na verdade, duas vezes. E mais bêbado que um estivador de folga, pelo que eu sei. Quando Carlisle perguntou para ele sobre a sua carta de demissão, Edward falou para ele cuidar da vida dele, claro do jeito mais carinhoso possível. Nem preciso dizer que seu futuro na empresa está… em jogo… no momento.

Interpreto esta informação do único modo possível, considerando quem estava com Edward na última vez que o vi.

– Uau. Ele deve estar aproveitando bastante, se ainda está bêbado na manhã seguinte.

George inclina a cabeça para o lado.

– Não entenderia as coisas desse modo, Bella.

Travo minha mandíbula, teimosa. E minto.

– Não importa. Não me importo mais.

Há um minuto de silêncio, e George fita a estampa da xícara de chá. Depois, junta os lábios. Sua voz se acalma, fica com tom de respeito, como se estivesse falando numa igreja.

– Não sei o quanto Edward te contou sobre a minha Janey.

Na verdade, bastante. Janey Reinhart foi uma mulher maravilhosa: meiga, brilhante e gentil. Ela foi diagnosticada com câncer de mama quando Edward tinha dez anos e lutou contra ele por quatro. Edward me contou que o dia em que ela faleceu foi quando ele percebeu que coisas ruins realmente acontecem, e não apenas para as pessoas nos jornais.

– Quando ela morreu… eu queria morrer também. E eu teria morrido, se não fosse pelo Jasper. Porque as crianças servem para isso, Bella. Renovação da vida.

Sei que ele quer meu bem. Eu realmente sei. Mas não posso aguentar isso.

Não estou pronta para lidar com o discurso do quanto sou sortuda por estar grávida. E sozinha.

– Mas… ainda assim… foi horrível. Durante uma época, era um momento pior que o outro. Jasper tem os olhos da mãe. Olhar para ele é como olhar para Janey. E tinham alguns dias, alguns muito ruins, em que quase o odiei por isso. Engulo uma respiração rápida. Essa não é a conversa animada pela qual estava esperando. – Mas, o tempo passou. E as coisas ficaram… suportáveis. Ganhei uma nora e uma linda neta. Com o tempo, não doía mais para respirar. Meus olhos se enchem de lágrimas. Entendo o que ele quer dizer. Conheço aquela dor. – Foi só quando conheci sua mãe que aquela parte minha que morreu com Janey reapareceu. Foi quando me senti completo novamente.

Esfrego os olhos para secá-los e caçoo.

– Então, o que está querendo me dizer, George? Vou encontrar outro Edward de novo? Só que vai demorar uns quinze anos ou mais.

Amargura? Nada atraente. É, eu sei.

George mexe a cabeça lentamente.

– Não, Bella. Você nunca encontrará outro Edward. Como eu nunca encontrarei outra Janey, e sua mãe nunca terá outro Charlie. Mas… o que estou tentando te falar é que… o coração se cura. E a vida continua… e te traz isso… mesmo que você não queira seguir em frente.

Mordo o lábio inferior. E aceno. Coloco a xícara de volta na bandeja, terminando a conversa.

George se levanta do pufe e pega a bandeja. Ele anda até a porta, mas vira para mim antes de sair.

– Sei que você, provavelmente, não quer escutar isso, mas… conheço o Edward há muito tempo. Eu o vi crescer com Emmett, Jasper e Alice. Não estou o defendendo, não tenho ideia do porquê ele fez essas escolhas. Mas… só posso sentir pena dele. Pois, um dia, ele abrirá os olhos e perceberá que cometeu o maior erro da sua vida. E, por eu amá-lo como um filho, a dor que ele sentirá nesse dia… bom… vai doer no meu coração também.

Ele está certo. Não quero ouvir isso. Não tenho paciência para sentir pena do Edward. Mas agradeço seu esforço.

– Estou muito feliz de você estar com minha mãe, George. Agradeço por ela ter você. Obrigada.

Ele sorri, docilmente.

– Estarei por perto. Chame se precisar de alguma coisa.

Aceno. Ele fecha a porta ao sair. Quero me sentir tocada pelo que George disse. Inspirada. Motivada a me levantar desta cama. Mas estou apenas muito… cansada. Então, deito, me cubro com minha cabana de cobertor e durmo.

No terceiro dia, me levanto de novo.

Não me restam mais muitas opções. Ficar deitada e sentindo seu próprio fedor não é muito eficaz para animar os espíritos. Ah, e continuo tendo enjoos matinais, como um relógio, no mesmo balde que minha mãe costumava colocar ao lado da minha cama quando estava com virose. Delícia. Além disso, tenho quase certeza de que, se eu apertar meu cabelo, terei óleo suficiente para abastecer uma grande frigideira no McDonald's.

É, acho que é hora de sair da cama.

Me arrasto até o banheiro, com movimentos tesos e lentos. Tomo um banho longo e quente, quase escaldante. E o vapor cresce atrás de mim quando volto ao quarto.

Minha mãe guarda tudo. Não igual àqueles acumuladores que você vê nos programas do Discovery, mas ela guardou todas as recordações que não levei comigo para a faculdade.

Está vendo?

Naquelas prateleiras recentemente limpas?

Troféus da Liga dos Jovens, medalhas das feiras de ciências e faixas de campeonatos, próximos a fotos molduradas minhas, da Rosalie e do Jake na colação de grau, no Dia das Bruxas e na festa de dezoito anos da Rosalie.

Tiro meu pote de creme da bolsa, mas quando sinto o cheiro, congelo. Baunilha e lavanda. O cheiro favorito do Edward. Ele não resiste a isso. Às vezes, ele arrasta seu nariz até minhas costas, fungando e fazendo cócegas em mim.

Meu peito se aperta.

E jogo o pote no lixo.

Ao olhar de relance a minha bolsa, vejo meu celular. Estava embaixo do creme, como se estivesse se escondendo ali de propósito. Está desligado desde o voo. Penso em ligar para Rosalie, mas rapidamente descarto esta ideia. Por que arruinar as férias dela, para que ela possa voltar correndo para cometer um assassinato premeditado?

Beleza, você tem razão, estou mentindo.

Ainda não liguei para Rosalie porque tem uma pequena, encolhida, parte de mim que espera que o Edward mude de ideia. Que ele vai encontrar um jeito de arrumar isso. E não terei que dar uma razão para minha melhor amiga odiá-lo. Na verdade, outra razão.

Ligo o telefone e tem quatro mensagens esperando por mim.

E lá está de novo. Esperança.

Está começando a ficar um pouco patético, né? Mordo o lábio e dou um suspiro firme. E esmurro meu código, rezando a todos os anjos e santos para que a voz de Edward saia pelo áudio.

Mas é claro que isso não acontece.

"Bella? É a Alice. Preciso que você me ligue logo."

Não sei por que estou surpresa. Alice tem um sexto sentido em relação a Edward. Não me leve a mal, ela é a primeira a lhe dar um sermão quando ele faz algo errado. Mas se ela acha que ele está com problemas? Ela se joga como a Batgirl numa confusão.

"Bella? Cadê você e que merda está acontecendo com meu irmão? Me ligue."

Edward e Alice são bem parecidos. Fico me perguntando se é por causa da genética. Um prazer tardio não é popular entre as crias dos Cullen.

"Bella Swan, não ouse ignorar as minhas ligações! Não sei o que aconteceu entre você e o Edward, mas você não pode apenas abandonar alguém deste jeito! Deus do céu, qual é o seu problema? Se esta é sua verdadeira cara, então… ele está melhor sem você!"

Aparentemente, nem estabilidade emocional. Gostaria de dizer que o que ela diz não me incomoda, mas estaria mentindo. Aquela última parte me machucou.

Lá vem a última mensagem.

"Bella… é a Alice de novo…" Desta vez, a voz está diferente. Com menos urgência e impaciência. Quase como um sussurro. "… me desculpe. Não deveria ter gritado daquele jeito. É que estou preocupada. Ele não fala comigo, Bella. Ele nunca ficou sem falar comigo. Não sei o que está acontecendo entre vocês dois… e não preciso saber, mas… apenas… volte? O que quer que tenha acontecido… onde quer que esteja… sei que vocês podem arrumar isso. Não precisa me ligar… apenas… por favor… volte para casa. Ele te ama, Bella… e muito."

Fico olhando para o telefone, respirando profundamente. Claro que Edward não fala com ela. Ele não vai conseguir olhar no olho da irmã grávida e dizer que me deu um fora porque também estou grávida.

Ele é muita coisa. Mas ser burro não é uma delas. Jogo o telefone para o outro lado do quarto como forma de me preservar, porque quero ligar. Quero voltar. Mas parece que ainda me restou dignidade, mesmo que apenas um pouquinho.

Por que eu deveria fazer as pazes? Não fui eu quem começou a briga. Carlisle sabe onde estou agora. Se Edward me quer, não será difícil me encontrar.

Empurro as mãos pelo meu cabelo, que seca rápido, e abro a porta do armário.

E lá, me encarando, está meu velho e bom uniforme de garçonete: saia xadrez, blusa de renda, chapéu branco de caubói. Faz dez anos desde a última vez que o vesti. Tiro o cabide, sorrindo. Tive bons momentos com este uniforme. Tempos fáceis, descomplicados. Visto, como uma noiva provando o seu vestido um ano após o casamento, só para ver se ainda serve. E serve.

Ao me olhar no espelho de corpo inteiro, sei o que vou fazer. Porque é bom ter uma rotina. Qualquer rotina. Até mesmo uma velha. Não tenho um plano para o resto da minha vida. Mas, pelo menos, tenho um para o resto do dia.

Sentindo-me bem menos como um cadáver do que nos últimos dias, sigo até as escadas do fundo que levam até a copa. No segundo degrau, escuto minha mãe e George conversando lá embaixo.

Preparem-se, isso é um bafo.

– Foda-se ele! Quem ele acha que é? Quando Jake e Bella terminaram, fiquei aliviada, até um cego podia ver que eles cresceram separados. E quando… quando ela me apresentou para o Edward, pensei que ele era perfeito para ela. Que era mais… parecido com ela. Uma parte do mundo em que ela vive hoje. E o modo como ele olhou para ela, George. Estava na cara que ele a adorava. Como ele pode tratá-la desse modo?!

George fala tranquilo. Compreensivo.

– Eu sei. Eu…

Minha mãe o corta, e imagino que ela esteja andando de um lado pro outro.

– Não! Não. Ele não vai escapar dessa. Vou… vou ligar para a mãe dele!

George suspira.

– Não acho que Bella gostaria que fizesse isso, Renee. Eles são adultos…

Minha mãe fala mais alto, com um tom mais agudo e de defesa.

– Ela não é uma adulta pra mim! Ela é minha filhinha! E está sofrendo. Ele a machucou… e… não sei se ela vai superar isso. É como se ela tivesse apenas… desistido.

Escuto uma mão bater numa mesa de madeira.

– Aquele… trastezinho! Ele é um traste desbocado e insolente. E não vai se safar dessa! – ela fala com um tom de determinação. É um pouco assustador. – Está certo, não vou ligar para Esme. Vou para Nova York. Vou mostrar para ele o que acontece quando alguém mexe com a minha filha. Ele vai pensar que Amélia é a porra da Madre Teresa quando eu acabar com ele. Vou arrancar as bolas dele!

Cacete.

Tudo bem.

Minha mãe? Ela não xinga. Nunca. Então, o fato de ela estar jogando bombas de palavrões e pensando sobre arrancar bolas…? Francamente, é preocupante.

Acabo de descer os degraus, como se não tivesse ouvido nada.

– Bom dia.

Minha mãe fica menos tensa. Fica surpresa.

– Bella. Você acordou.

Aceno.

– Sim, estou me sentindo… melhor.

"Melhor" talvez seja muito forte. "Como um animal atropelado que foi ressuscitado" seria mais apropriado.

George me oferece uma caneca.

– Quer café?

Minha mão cobre meu estômago embrulhado.

– Não, obrigada.

Minha mãe deixa de lado sua surpresa e pergunta:

– O que acha de um pouco de coca-cola morna?

– Pode ser. Ótima ideia.

Ela pega para mim. Em seguida, alisa meu cabelo, dizendo:

– Quando estava grávida de você, fiquei enjoada durante sete meses. Cocacola morna sempre me deixava melhor. Além disso, se ela voltar, não fica com um gosto tão ruim.

Ela tem razão. Para sua informação, pasta de amendoim, não é muito legal quando volta.

Minha mãe me questiona ao perceber o uniforme.

– Todas suas roupas estão sujas? Precisa que eu as lave?

– Não, achei que poderia ajudar no restaurante hoje. Sabe né, me manter ocupada. Aí não fico o tempo todo pensando. Pensar é ruim. Pensar é muito, muito ruim.

George sorri. Minha mãe esfrega meu braço.

– Somente se você quiser fazer isso. Mildred está trabalhando hoje, então eu, com certeza, gostaria de uma ajudinha.

Mildred trabalha no nosso restaurante desde que me entendo por gente. Ela é uma garçonete terrível, acho que minha mãe só a mantém lá por caridade. Dizem por aí que ela já foi uma rainha da beleza, Miss Kentucky ou Louisiana, ou algo assim. Mas ela ficou feia e perdeu o entusiasmo quando seu noivo resolveu dar uma de corajoso e se jogou na frente de um trem de carga. Só que ele perdeu o jogo. Agora, ela vive em um condomínio de apartamentos no centro e fuma dois maços de cigarro por dia. Provavelmente ela ainda viverá até uns 107 anos, se a compararmos a uma mãe de 31 anos que nunca tocou em um cigarro na vida, mas que ainda assim morre de câncer de pulmão. Como já tinha falado, Deus… às vezes, ele é um filho da mãe.

As habilidades de uma garçonete são parecidas com andar de bicicleta, você nunca esquece. Apesar de escapar por um triz algumas vezes, consegui passar a manhã toda sem vomitar nos pratos de panquecas ou ovos mexidos dos clientes.

Batam palmas para mim.

A parte mais difícil foram as perguntas. Sobre Nova York, sobre meu lindo namorado, que veio comigo visitar a cidade há três meses. Sorrio e dou respostas breves e vagas.

Quando chega o meio-dia, já estou praticamente acabada. Física e mentalmente. Estou quase me retirando para tirar uma soneca no quarto, quando a campainha na porta apita, e uma voz chega por trás de mim.

Uma voz que reconheceria em qualquer lugar.

– Bell's Swan com uniforme de caubói.

Estou realmente vendo isso ou é apenas algum flashback excêntrico bem real? Tinha seis anos quando vi Jake pela primeira vez. Sabe aquela época em que Joey Martino estava abandonando Amélia naquele quarto de hotel? Sua irmã mais nova, Sophie, também estava sendo expulsa de casa. Porque ela também estava grávida. Aparentemente, a velha senhora seguia o estilo de criação de Mamãezinha Querida – cabides de arame e tudo mais. De qualquer modo, cinco anos depois, Sophie morreu em um beco de drogas, de uma overdose de metanfetamina. O Estado acabou assumindo a custódia de Jake até que conseguissem rastrear seu único parente vivo, Amélia. Rosalie ficou conosco naquele final de semana quando sua mãe foi buscá-lo na Califórnia. Amélia entrou no abrigo e viu um menininho com olhos cansados, usando uma camiseta preta rasgada. A partir daquele momento, Jake era dela, mesmo sem ter saído de sua barriga. Durante os primeiros quatro meses em que Jake morou com Amélia e Rosalie, ele não falava. Nada. Ele nos seguia, fazia tudo que fazíamos. Quando brincávamos de escolinha, ele era a lousa; quando procurávamos pelo tesouro enterrado, era ele quem carregava o peso. Mas não falava. Até que um dia, Amélia estava comprando umas coisas na Avenida Principal e passaram por uma loja de penhores. Jake parou no caminho. Ficou observando a vitrine. Olhando para uma guitarra vermelha brilhante. Amélia entrou e comprou para ele. Naquela época, já tocava muito bem, então achei que meu pai podia ensinar Jake também.

Mas, veja, antes de meu pai conseguir lhe ensinar uma lição, Jake já sabia tocar. Ele era um garoto prodígio, como Mozart. Um verdadeiro gênio musical. Às vezes, ele é um chato com relação a isso.

Jake! Jogo meus braços em seu pescoço. Ele me aperta bem forte na cintura e meus pés saem do chão. Minha voz abafa, por causa de seu ombro.

– Caramba, como é bom te ver!

Sei que você o acha um idiota. Mas ele não é. Sério. Você só o viu através das lentes coloridas de Edward.

Jake se afasta, com as mãos em meus antebraços.

Já faz uns oito meses desde a última vez que o vi. Ele está musculoso e bronzeado, saudável. Está bonito. Exceto pela barba. Não estou curtindo a barba. Está grossa e desgrenhada, me lembra um lenhador.

– Digo o mesmo, Bell's. Você está… – arqueia a sobrancelha. O sorriso se torna um questionamento. – Porra. Você tá parecendo uma merda velha.

Sim, esse é o Jake. Ele sempre soube o que dizer para uma mulher.

– Uau. Falando desse jeito, você deve estar pegando todas lá em Los Angeles, né? Aliás, você sabe que tem um rato pendurado no rosto?

Ele ri e esfrega a barba.

– É meu disfarce. Preciso de um agora, sabe.

De repente, um garoto, que parece ter uns dez anos, chega perto de nós um pouco hesitante.

– Senhor Black, pode me dar um autógrafo?

Jake abre um sorrisão. E pega a caneta e o papel oferecidos.

– Claro – ele rabisca algo rapidamente, devolve o autógrafo e diz: – Não pare de sonhar, garotão, pois os sonhos realmente se tornam realidade.

Depois que o fã vai embora, Jake se vira de novo para mim, com os olhos cintilando.

– Isso não é demais?

Hoje em dia, ele está bem popular no ramo musical. Seu último álbum ficou em primeiro lugar durante seis semanas, e estão falando que é um forte concorrente para ganhar o Grammy neste ano. Estou orgulhosa dele. Ele está aonde sempre achei que fosse chegar. Mas, provoco:

– Cuidado. Você ainda tem que sair com esse cabeção daqui.

Ele sorri.

– O que está fazendo por aqui? Eu ia para a cidade para encontrá-la na semana que vem.

Antes de poder responder, um rosto aparece do nada, pelo outro lado da porta de vidro. Me dando o maior susto.

– Ah!

É uma mulher de cabelos claros, com olhos castanhos enormes, que não piscam. Como se fosse um ET com peruca loira.

Jake se vira.

– Ah, aquela é Evay.

– Evie?

– Não, E-vay. Como eBay. Ela tá comigo – ele abre a porta e a ET entra, com as mãos cruzadas, fortemente, na cintura. Está com calça legging preta e uma camiseta do Bob Marley. Magra é algo longe de descrevê-la. Ela me lembra um daqueles esqueletos da aula de biologia, com revestimento fino e colorido na pele. Ela até que é bonita, se considerarmos um campo de concentração. – Evay, esta é Bella. Bella, Evay.

No mundo profissional, apertos de mão são importantes. Eles dão aos potenciais clientes uma visão de como você faz negócios. Eles podem fazer ou acabar com o acordo. Sempre garanto que meu aperto seja firme, forte. Não é apenas porque sou pequena e mulher que alguém poderá pisar em mim.

– Prazer em te conhecer, Evay – estendo a mão. Ela apenas olha, como se fosse uma aranha se arrastando para fora do ralo do banheiro. – Não faço contatos diretos de mulher para mulher. Isso acaba com as células de embelezamento.

Tu-do bem. Olho para Jake. Ele parece não se incomodar. Coloco o dedão para trás, sobre os ombros.

– Bom, vocês querem comer alguma coisa? O que acham de sentarem em uma mesa?

Quando Evay responde, seu tom é irreal, atordoado, como se tivesse sido vítima de uma concussão. Ou como um professor de atuação: seja a árvore.

– Meu almoço está logo aqui – ela abre a palma da mão para mostrar uma seleção de cápsulas, que fazem meus comprimidos pré-natais parecerem balinhas de bebê. – Mas preciso de água. Você tem água limpa, que venha direto de uma fonte de uma montanha cheia de neve?

Uau. Alguém pode chamar o Will Smith, pois alienígenas, com certeza, pousaram aqui.

– Hã… não temos muita neve por aqui, nesta época do ano. Mas temos a melhor água direto da torneira de Forks.

Ela mexe a cabeça. E ainda não piscou. Nem a porcaria de uma vez.

– Só bebo água limpa que venha direto de uma fonte de uma montanha cheia de neve.

Jake levanta a mão.

– Estou morrendo de vontade de onion rings.

Sorrio e anoto o pedido.

– Claro.

Evay funga o ar, como um esquilo antes de uma tempestade. Em seguida, parece um pouco assustada.

– Isso é óleo? Vocês cozinham com óleo?

Dou um passo para trás. Ela deve ser uma daquelas garotas veganas loucas, que adoram o PETA e se ofendem com subprodutos animais, e a possibilidade de ser atacada não me é muito atraente no momento.

– Ah… sim.

Ela cobre o nariz com seus dedos ossudos.

– Não posso respirar este ar! Vou ter um treco! – ela se vira para a porta. E espera.

Acho que não é só com garotas que ela não entra em contato.

Jake abre a porta e ela sai correndo.

Olho para ele, boquiaberta.

– Ok, que porra foi essa?

– Aquela era uma californiana. Elas são todas assim. Acho que é por causa do sol em excesso… e da maconha. Elas fazem a Rose parecer comum. Além do mais, Evay é modelo, então ela é muito mais estranha. Ela não consegue cheirar óleo, mas fuma igual a uma chaminé.

É por isso que adoro morar em Nova York. Onde as pessoas normais estão. Bom, adorava viver, na verdade. Vou até o balcão para pegar uma caixa para viagem para o pedido de Jake.

Ele coloca os cotovelos no balcão, se inclinando.

– Então, cadê o Dr. Manhattan?

Ele está falando do Edward. Sabe, por causa daquele físico arrogante, inumano e melancólico dos quadrinhos do Watchmen?

– Ele não está aqui.

Jake parece surpreso. De um jeito agradável.

– Tá falando sério? Nunca pensei que ele pudesse te deixar longe, sozinha, fora do Estado. O que aconteceu? Encolho os ombros.

– Longa história.

– Parece promissora. Vamos sair mais tarde. Para botar o papo em dia. Tenho que levar Evay de volta ao hotel para ela tirar uma soneca, depois volto e te pego.

Fecho um pouco os olhos.

– Uma soneca?

Ele levanta o queixo, defensivo.

– Sim. Muitas pessoas dormem doze horas por dia.

Eu entrego os onion rings.

– Eu sei. Chamam-se vampiros, Jake.

Ele ri. Em seguida, minha mãe sai da cozinha.

– Jake! Amélia disse que você estava fazendo uma visita.

Ela o abraça e ele lhe dá um beijo na bochecha.

– Oi, Renee.

Ela olha para a barba dele e não aprova.

– Ah, querido, você tem um rosto tão bonito. Não o cubra com tudo… isso.

Minha mãe é tão mãe, né?

Jake defende seu pelo facial.

– Por que todo mundo está odiando tanto a barba? Gosto da barba – em seguida, dá uma nota de cem dólares. – Pelos onion rings.

Ela nega e empurra a mão dele.

– Seu dinheiro não vale nada aqui, você sabe disso.

Um barulho de copo quebrado soa por trás da porta da cozinha. E a voz de George Reinhart:

– Renee!

Minha mãe morde a língua.

– Ah, querido. George está tentando arrumar a lava-louça de novo.

Ela corre para a cozinha. Jake e eu rimos juntos. Depois, ele me dá a nota de cem dólares.

– Coloca dentro da caixa registradora quando sua mãe não estiver olhando, tá? É difícil quando você chega a um ponto na sua vida, como este, em que consegue ajudar seus pais financeiramente, mas eles não aceitam por serem muito teimosos.

– Claro.

Ele dá uma batida no balcão.

– Beleza, te pego às quatro. Fique pronta. E não vista nenhum terno social ou alguma merda desse estilo, esta é uma missão de jeans e tênis.

É isso o que tinha planejado vestir. Mas, preciso perguntar.

– Por quê? O que vamos fazer?

Ele mexe a cabeça para mim.

– Você sumiu durante um bom tempo, garota Bell's. O que mais poderíamos fazer? Vamos sair para empinar. Claro. Que tola eu fui. Lógico que vamos.

Jake se inclina no balcão e me dá um beijo rápido na bochecha.

– Até mais.

Em seguida, pega a comida e vai embora.

Já saiu para dar uma volta de carro depois da sua última prova final ou no começo de um longo final de semana depois do trabalho? E a estrada está totalmente vazia, você está usando seus óculos de sol e sua música favorita está tocando bem alto no rádio? Ótimo. Então, já conhece a sensação. Empinar. Como explicar isso? Tenho certeza de que existem diversos nomes para isso, dependendo de onde você mora, mas aqui, é assim que chamamos. É como escalar uma montanha… só que… com um carro. Ou um caminhão. Ou qualquer outro veículo com tração nas quatro rodas. O objetivo é escalar o morro mais íngreme que você encontrar e ficar o mais vertical possível, o mais rápido possível, sem virar o carro. É divertido, meio bobo, perigoso e feito para quem é louco por adrenalina.

Não se preocupe com a minha frágil condição atual. O caminhão do Jake é um veículo off-road com equipamentos de segurança, não só apenas os cintos.

Então, mesmo se capotarmos? Não vou a lugar algum.

Estamos dirigindo para os morros neste exato momento, em alta velocidade.

As janelas estão abertas, o sol está brilhando e, hoje, está uma agradável temperatura de 21 ºC. Grito por cima do som do rádio.

– Outro carro novo, hein?

Jake sorri e esfrega carinhosamente a mão pelo painel.

– Sim. E este bebê não polui nada por causa da obra da minha prima.

Viro os olhos. Eu, com certeza, preciso checar as finanças de Jake.

O vento joga meu cabelo no rosto. Coloco-o para trás e grito de novo.

– Não se torne aquele cara.

– Que cara?

– Aquele que tem um carro diferente para cada dia do mês. Gaste seu dinheiro com coisas mais práticas.

Ele encolhe os ombros.

– Falei para Amélia que ia comprar uma casa pra ela. Mas que ela não poderia contar para Rosalie aonde seria.

Jake e Rosalie adoram encher o saco um do outro.

A música muda no rádio e Jake aumenta no volume máximo. Ele olha para mim. E está sorrindo. Ambos estamos. Porque, há um tempo, esta foi nossa música. Não de um jeito romântico. De um jeito adolescente, rebelde sem causa.

Era nosso hino, nosso "Thunder Road".

Alabama canta sobre sair da cidadezinha, quebrando barreiras, vivendo por amor. Cantamos a plenos pulmões, juntos.

É ótima. É perfeita.

Jake pisa no acelerador bem forte, levantando uma nuvem de poeira por onde passamos, e me sinto com dezesseis anos novamente. Quando a vida era fácil, e o problema mais grave era saber para onde iríamos na sexta à noite.

Dizem que a juventude é desperdiçada pelos jovens, e estão certos. Mas não é culpa dos jovens. Não importa o quanto digam para aproveitarem cada dia que vivem, eles apenas não conseguem. Pois não têm como compará-los com outros. É apenas mais tarde, quando é tarde demais, com contas a pagar e prazos para cumprir, que os jovens percebem o quão legais, inocentes e preciosos aqueles momentos foram.

A música fala sobre Thunderbirds, sobre dirigir a noite toda e viver sua vida.

O primeiro carro do Jake era um Thunderbird.

Você deu uma olhadinha nele em Nova York, lembra?

Era uma lataria velha quando ele comprou, mas, nos finais de semana, ele arrumava e, por muitos dias, acabou cabulando aulas.

Perdi minha virgindade no banco de trás daquele carro. No final de semana do baile de formatura.

Sim, faço parte das estatísticas.

Naquela época, achava que era a personificação de um romance, a coisa mais perfeita.

Mas, novamente, não tinha mais nada com o que comparar.

Jake amava aquele carro. E posso apostar meu diploma de Administração que ele ainda o tem guardado em sua garagem em Los Angeles.

Ainda cantando, me seguro nas duas correias de segurança com ambas as mãos, quando Jake roda o carro em uma curva de 360 graus. É uma manobra fantástica. Você pisa no acelerador, puxa o volante e freia no freio de emergência. É a melhor forma de executar um zerinho, a menos que a transmissão não abandone o fundo do carro ou algo do gênero.

Pó sobe do chão e sujeira se espalha pelo para-brisa. Sempre foi assim conosco. Confortável. Descomplicado. Bom, pelo menos enquanto estávamos aqui em Forks.

Conforme meus anos de faculdade e de pós-graduação passavam, nós nos arrastamos. Mudamos de Bonnie e Clyde para Wendy e Peter Pan.

Mas aqui, quando éramos apenas nós dois e o resto do mundo não existia, conseguíamos ser aquelas crianças de novo. Crianças com os mesmos desejos, com os mesmos sonhos.

As rodas viram e Jake desvia de um pedaço de terra sem asfalto e plano. E parece que estamos voando. Como se estivesse livre.

Sem pensar em mais nada. E a melhor parte? Pela primeira vez em quase quatro dias, não penso nadinha em Edward Cullen.

Quando chegamos ao quarto do hotel em que Jake está hospedado, já havia escurecido. Entramos tropeçando pela porta, cansados, sujos e risonhos. Me estatelo no sofá, enquanto Jake pega um pedaço de papel no balcão da minicozinha.

– Cadê a Evay?

Ele levanta o bilhete.

– Ela voltou para Los Angeles. Disse que o ar poluído daqui estava invadindo seus poros.

– Você não parece muito abatido em relação a isso.

Jake pega duas cervejas na geladeira e encolhe os ombros.

– Tem muito mais de onde ela veio. Menos uma merda pra me encher o saco.

Ele levanta o violão, que está do outro lado da mesinha de café, e arranha algumas notas. Depois, alcança embaixo da almofada, tira uma sacolinha de plástico transparente e a joga para mim.

– Você ainda enrola os melhores baseados aqui deste lado do estado ou já foi assimilada pela coletividade? Sorrio com malícia e pego a sacola. Enrolar um bom baseado exige concentração. Se você usar muita maconha, estará desperdiçando; se usar pouca, você acaba com o propósito. É um processo relaxante. Como tricotar. Lambo a ponta do papel e aliso. Em seguida, passo para o Jake.

Ele olha com admiração.

– Você é uma artista.

Ele coloca o baseado entre os lábios e abre seu isqueiro.

Mas antes que a chama toque a ponta, bato e fecho a tampa de metal.

– Não. Eu vou acabar fumando por tabela.

– E daí?

Suspiro. Olho para Jake direto no rosto.

– Estou grávida.

Seus olhos se abrem. E o baseado cai de seus lábios.

– Tá brincando?

Mexo a cabeça.

– Sem brincadeira, Jake.

Ele se inclina para frente, olhando para a mesa. Não diz nada por algum tempo, então eu acabo com o silêncio.

– Edward não quer. Me disse para fazer um aborto.

As palavras saem desconectadas. Monótonas. Porque ainda não consigo acreditar que são verdadeiras.

Jake vira para mim e sussurra:

– O quê?

Aceno. E conto todos os mínimos detalhes da minha saída de Nova York. Quando termino, ele está em pé, nervoso e andando de um lado para o outro.

Ele murmura:

– Vou dar um tiro naquele filho da puta.

– O quê?

Ele faz um sinal para eu desconsiderar.

– Nada – depois, se senta e coloca uma mão na cabeça. – Sabia que ele era um idiota, eu sabia, porra. Mas nunca esperei que ele fosse um Mike Newton.

Toda cidade tem dois lados: um lado bom e outro não muito bom. Mike Newton era do lado bom de Forks, onde há regadores automáticos e grandes casas de estuque. Ele era um veterano, estava no terceiro ano do Ensino Médio. Desde o primeiro dia de aula naquele ano, Mike se concentrava apenas em uma coisa: Rose.

Jake o odiou logo de cara. Ele nunca confiou muito em pessoas com dinheiro, grana pela qual não batalharam. Mike não era exceção. No entanto, Rosalie não ouviu Jake. Disse que ele estava sendo ridículo. Paranoico. Disse que ela queria dar uma chance para Mike.

Aí ela deu.

Ela também deu sua virgindade para ele.

Quatro semanas depois, atrás da arquibancada da escola, Rosalie contou para Mike que estava grávida. Aparentemente, nós, mulheres de Forks, somos as deusas da fertilidade. Não cuspa em nós – vai que numa dessas você nos engravida? Apesar de toda a educação sexual que Amélia nos deu, ainda assim aconteceu. Pois – aqui vai algo que muitas pessoas esquecem sobre adolescentes – às vezes, eles simplesmente fazem coisas bestas. Não porque não tiveram informação ou recursos, mas porque são muito jovens para realmente entender que ações têm consequências. Que transformam suas vidas. De qualquer forma, como você pode imaginar, Rosalie ficou aterrorizada. Mas, como qualquer adolescente completamente apaixonada e romântica, ela achou que Mike ficaria ao seu lado. Que eles enfrentariam o que quer que fosse… juntos. Ela estava errada. Ele a mandou se ferrar. Ele a acusou de querer dar um golpe, disse que nem acreditava que aquele bebê fosse dele.

Histórias são muito parecidas com xampus: enxágue, repita e repita o processo novamente. Rosalie ficou muito mal. E Jake… Jake ficou totalmente furioso.

Estava com ele no dia em que ele roubou um Camaro branco do estacionamento do mercado.

Segui-o, no Thunderbird, até um desmanche em Samsonville, onde ele ganhou trezentos dólares pelo carro.

O bastante para pagar pelo aborto.

Poderíamos ter conversado com Amélia, mas Rosalie estava com muita vergonha. Então, fomos sozinhos para a clínica.

Segurei a mão de Rosalie o tempo todo.

Mais tarde, Jake nos deixou em minha casa. E foi procurar por Mike. Quando o encontrou, Jake quebrou o braço dele e lhe fraturou o maxilar. Também disse que, se, alguma vez, ele dissesse uma palavra sobre a Rosalie para alguém, ele voltaria e quebraria seus outros quatro membros, inclusive aquele entre as pernas.

Até hoje, este continua sendo o segredo mais bem guardado de Forks.

– Sabe de uma coisa? Foda-se ele. Você ganha bem, então não precisa da merda do dinheiro dele. E quanto ao lance de se ter um pai? É bobagem. Você teve um pai por quanto tempo, uns cinco minutos? Eu e minha prima nunca tivemos. E nós três nos demos muito bem. Ele repensa aquela declaração. – Tudo bem, talvez não a Rosalie. Mas ainda assim, dois entre três não é nada mau. Podíamos…

Dou um corte nele.

– Acho que vou fazer um aborto, Jake.

Ele fica quieto. Totalmente. Plenamente. Completamente.

Mas sua surpresa e decepção martelam bem alto, como um grande bumbo. Ou talvez seja minha própria culpa.

Lembra quando Susan Smith, há uns vinte anos, afogou seus dois filhos, pois seu namorado não queria uma mulher com filhos?

Como o restante do país, eu achava que ela deveria ter sido pendurada nas pontas dos dedos e ter sua pele removida do corpo com um ralador de queijo.

Fala sério, que tipo de mulher faz algo assim? Que tipo de mulher escolhe um homem em vez de sua própria carne e sangue?

Uma mulher fraca.

E essa é uma característica que já assumi ter, lembra?

Está na minha mente há um tempo, como uma teia de aranha presa num canto, mas que você ignora por não ter tempo de arrumar isso. Antes de tudo, sou uma empresária. Sou analítica. Prática. Se um de meus investimentos não rola do jeito que havia imaginado? Me livro dele. Corto minhas perdas. Matemática simples, se você tirar a emoção disso tudo, não precisa quebrar a cabeça.

Eu sei. Sei o que você deve estar pensando.

Mas e aquele menininho que você imaginou? Aquele menino lindo e perfeito, com cabelo cobre e um sorriso adorável?

A verdade é que não existe nenhum menininho. Ainda não. Neste instante, é apenas um grupo de células se dividindo. Um erro que está entre mim e a vida que eu deveria ter.

Não sei se Edward e eu voltaremos um dia para onde estávamos, mas sei que ter um filho que ele, obviamente, não quer, não vai me fazer ganhar pontos. E isso faria tudo ficar tão mais fácil. Como depilar as sobrancelhas. Um simples procedimento, conveniente para o resto da vida.

Você acha que isso me torna uma vadia fria, né? Bem… sim… acho que talvez você tenha razão.

A voz de Jake fica cautelosa. Hesitante. Como se não quisesse fazer a pergunta ou muito menos ouvir a resposta.

– Por ele? Você fará um aborto por causa dele?

Seco o molhado nas bochechas. Nem percebi que estava chorando.

– Não consigo fazer isso sem ninguém. Sozinha. Sempre volto para esse fato, né?

Jake segura minha mão.

– Ei, olhe pra mim. Eu olho. Seus olhos estão queimando. De sensibilidade. E determinação. – Você não está sozinha, Bella. E nunca estará. Não enquanto eu estiver respirando.

Mordo o lábio. Movo minha cabeça lentamente. E o caroço na minha garganta deixa minha voz rouca e frágil.

– Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer, Jake.

E ele entende.

Jake compreende melhor do que qualquer um, pois já passou por isso. Ele sabe o quanto foi difícil, o quanto foi ruim. Todas aquelas noites em que saí com ele para tomar um sorvete ou ir ao cinema, deixando minha mãe sozinha em uma casa vazia. Todas as cerimônias de premiação ou graduação, quando o rosto de minha mãe irradiava orgulho, mas seus olhos brilhavam de tristeza.

Porque ela não tinha com quem compartilhar isso.

Todo feriado, véspera de Ano Novo, Dia de Ação de Graças e Páscoa, quando não conseguia voltar para casa da faculdade, e chorava nos braços dele depois de desligar o telefonema de minha mãe, pois pensar que ela passaria o dia sozinha me matava.

Jake passou por tudo isso comigo. E Amélia. Ele viu sua tia lutar, financeiramente, emocionalmente, tentando ser um pai e uma mãe para ele e para Rosalie. Ele a viu sair com um cara atrás do outro, procurando pelo homem certo, que nunca apareceu.

Aquelas eram as antividas. As vidas que nunca queria ter para mim.

Porém, cá estou.

Jake acena.

– É, Bell's, eu entendo o que quer dizer.

Esfrego meus olhos com força. Frustrada. Irritada… comigo mesma.

– Só preciso tomar a porra de uma decisão. Tenho que pensar em um plano e continuar com ele. Apenas… – minha voz para – não sei o que fazer.

Jake respira profundamente. Depois se levanta.

– Tudo bem, foda-se. Vamos.

Ele dá uma volta no canto e se esconde atrás do balcão embaixo da pia da cozinha. Não tenho ideia do quê ele está procurando.

– Como assim? Ir aonde?

Ele aparece, segurando uma chave de fenda.

– Para o lugar onde nossos problemas não podem nos alcançar.

Jake para o caminhão no estacionamento. E os faróis iluminam o sinal enorme, escuro.

Consegue ver?

PISTA DE PATINAÇÃO Saímos do carro.

– Não acho que seja uma boa ideia, Jake.

– Por que não?

Andamos para a lateral do prédio.

Aqui vai um conselho que aprendi quando era mais jovem: quando estiver andando no escuro, ou correndo de policiais no meio do mato, dê passos largos. Isso fará com que suas canelas e palmas das mãos doam menos.

– Pois somos adultos agora. Isso é infração e invasão.

– Já era infração e invasão quando tínhamos dezessete anos.

Chegamos até a janela. Quase não consigo ver o rosto de Jake no escuro.

– Eu sei. Mas não acho que agora o xerife Mitchell vai nos deixar escapar tão facilmente.

Ele caçoa.

– Ah, por favor. Amélia disse que Mitchell tem estado muito entediado desde que fomos embora. Ele mataria por alguma agitação. As crianças hoje em dia são… muito preguiçosas. Não são criativas em seus atos de vandalismo.

Espera. Como assim? Vamos fazer uma pausa por um instante.

– O que você quis dizer com "Amélia disse"? Desde quando Amélia conversa com o xerife Mitchell?

Jake mexe a cabeça.

– Acredite em mim, é melhor você não saber – ele levanta a chave de fenda. – Ainda consegue ou perdeu o jeito? Pela segunda vez nesta noite, aceito o desafio. Arrebato a chave de fenda e subo na janela. Após vinte segundos, entramos.

Ah, lógico, eu ainda consigo fazer isso. A pista de patinação era nosso espaço: invadir depois que tinha fechado era nosso passatempo predileto.

Mentes desocupadas realmente são ferramentas do diabo. Então, pelo amor de Deus, arranjem um passatempo para seus filhos.

Dez minutos depois, estou voando pelo chão escorregadio com patins usados de tamanho 36. É uma sensação incrível. É igual a flutuar no ar, rodando em nuvens grandes e repousantes. O rádio toca os maiores sucessos dos anos 1980. Jake se apoia na parede, fumando maconha e assoprando a fumaça pela janela aberta. Ele inala profundamente. E expele baforadas brancas de seus lábios e diz:

– Sabe, você podia vir para a Califórnia comigo. Montar sua própria empresa. Tenho amigos, caras com grana, eles investiriam em você. Meus amigos são seus amigos. Mi casa es sua casa, entende.

Paro de patinar ao considerar o que ele disse:

– Na verdade, isso significa, "minha casa é sua casa".

As sobrancelhas de Jake se juntam.

– Ah – ele encolhe os ombros. – Sempre fui ruim em espanhol. A Señorita Gonzales me odiava.

– Deve ser por que você colou os Lhasa Apso dela um no outro.

Ele ri ao se lembrar.

– É verdade. Foi uma ótima noite.

Rio também.

Viro de um jeito que deixaria qualquer patinador orgulhoso de mim. A música muda para "Never Say Goodbye", do Bon Jovi. Foi a música do nosso baile de formatura.

Levanta a mão quem já a ouviu no seu baile também.

Tenho certeza de que, depois de 1987, essa tem sido a música mais tocada nas formaturas dos Estados Unidos. Jake apaga o baseado com a ponta dos dedos. Em seguida, patina até mim. Ele estica seu braço, fazendo sua melhor imitação do Bettlejuice.

– Podemos?

Sorrio. E pego em seu braço. Coloco as mãos nos ombros dele e, enquanto Bon Jovi canta sobre quartos enfumaçados e chaves perdidas, começamos a nos mexer.

As mãos de Jake descem pelas minhas costas. Viro a cabeça e relaxo a bochecha em seu peito. Ele está quente. Sua camisa de flanela está macia e cheira à maconha e terra… e lar. Sinto seu queixo na parte de cima da minha cabeça, quando ele me pergunta tranquilamente:

– Lembra-se do baile?

Sorrio.

– Claro. Lembra-se do vestido da Rose?

Ele ri.

Porque a Rosalie era uma verdadeira lançadora de moda, já naquela época. Lady Gaga não tá com nada perto dela. Ela usou um vestido branco e teso, como o tutu de uma bailarina. Com uma série de luzes cintilantes pela bainha. Era muito bonito.

Até começar a pegar fogo.

Seu parceiro, Louis Darden, apagou o fogo com a tigela de ponche de suco em pó batizado. Ela passou o resto da noite melada e cheirando à fogueira apagada.

Continuei nossa jornada pela pista de memórias.

– Lembra-se do último dia do primeiro ano?

O peito de Jake resmunga quando ele ri.

– Não foi o meu momento mais dissimulado.

Era o último dia de aula e estava uns quarenta graus dentro da nossa escola, sem ar-condicionado. Mas o diretor Cleeves não nos deixou ir embora mais cedo.

Então, Jake apertou o alarme de incêndio. Bem no corredor onde o diretor estava parado. Uma intensa busca começou, mas Jake conseguiu escapar com sucesso. Daí, o diretor foi até o sistema de comunicação e tentou chamá-lo:

"Jacob Black, compareça à sala do diretor. Imediatamente".

– Sei que não sou o cara mais esperto do mundo, mas fala sério. Eles realmente acharam que eu seria burro o bastante para ir até lá?

Rio na camisa de Jake.

– E aí assim que você entrou no último ano, Cleeves te pegou e ficou falando: "Senhor Black, tem uma carteira na detenção com seu nome".

E realmente tinha. Eles estamparam o nome dele na parte de trás da carteira, igual à cadeira de um diretor na filmagem de um filme.

Jake suspira.

– Bons tempos.

Aceno.

– Os melhores.

Enquanto intermináveis palavras sobre músicas e amores favoritos nos circundam, fecho os olhos. Os braços de Jake me apertam um pouco, me puxando para mais perto.

Está vendo aonde vai dar isso?

Eu não vi.

– Sinto saudade disso, Bell's. Tenho saudades suas.

Não digo o mesmo, mas é bom ouvir isso. E é ainda melhor ser abraçada. Ser querida. Durante um bom tempo, eu não senti nada mais do que carinho de amigo por Jake. Mas isso não quer dizer que eu tinha me esquecido da garota que costumava ser. Aquela que achava que não existia nada mais doce do que olhar dentro dos olhos de Jake Black. Nada mais romântico do que ouvi-lo cantar. Nada mais empolgante do que dar uma volta em seu carro, tarde da noite, depois do toque de recolher. Me lembro de como é amá-lo. Mesmo que eu não o ame mais do mesmo jeito.

Olho para o rosto de Jake, enquanto ele canta a letra da música suavemente.

Para mim.

Relembrando agora, não sei exatamente quem se encostou em quem, quem se mexeu antes. Tudo o que sei é que, em um minuto, estávamos dançando no meio da pista de patinação… e, no outro, Jake estava me beijando. E só demorou um segundo para que eu o beijasse também.

Beijar o Jake é… legal.

É familiar. Meigo. Como achar sua antiga casa da Moranguinho no sótão dos pais. E você sorri quando a vê. Você passa sua mão pela sacada e se lembra de todos os dias que passou envolvida neste mundo inventado. É nostálgico. Uma parte da sua infância. Mas é uma parte que deixou para trás. Porque, agora, você cresceu. Portanto, não importa o quanto suas memórias sejam queridas, você não vai pegar a Laranjinha e a Ameixinha e começar a brincar.

O beijo termina e abaixo a cabeça.

Olho para a camisa de Jake. Sabe aquele verso, acho que é de uma música: se você não pode ficar com a pessoa que ama, ame a pessoa com quem está?

Isso se encaixa muito bem nesta situação.

Exceto pelo fato de que já amo o Jake. O bastante para tirar vantagem de sua devoção, o bastante para usá-lo para curar meu coração partido e ego ferido. Ele merece mais do que isso. Jake Black não é o prêmio de consolação de ninguém. E, com muito prazer, eu arrancaria os olhos de qualquer mulher que tentasse torná-lo um.

Uma vez, ele me disse que eu não era mais a garota por quem ele tinha se apaixonado. Apesar do quanto aquilo me machucou, do quanto aquilo fez eu me sentir incapaz na época, ele estava certo. Não sou mais aquela garota. Arrasto os olhos da camisa para o seu rosto.

– Jake…

Ele coloca o dedo nos meus lábios, esfregando-os suavemente. Fecha os olhos e dá um suspiro.

Nenhum de nós se mexe por um instante, envolvidos, durante alguns segundos finais, no encanto do passado. Em seguida, ele fala, quebrando o feitiço.

– Estar aqui com você? É demais. Tão bom quanto me lembro, acho que até melhor. Parece… parece que temos que dar uma volta no DeLorean – sua mão segura meu rosto com ternura. – Mas tudo bem, Bella. Foi apenas por um minuto. Vamos voltar agora para o futuro. Não precisa significar algo além disso. Não precisa mudar o que temos agora, pois também é muito legal.

Aceno, aliviada. Grata por Jake saber como me sinto, sem precisar dizer nada. E que ele sente o mesmo.

– Tudo bem.

Ele sorri.

– Devia te levar para casa antes que Renee solte os cachorros. Ou pior, Amélia.

Rio. De mãos dadas, saímos do campo de patinação e deixamos todas as memórias para trás.

Vinte minutos depois, Jake para no estacionamento dos fundos do restaurante da minha mãe. Ficamos sentados no caminhão em silêncio, lado a lado.

– Quer que eu te leve lá em cima?

– Não, não precisa. Eu consigo.

Ele acena devagar.

– Então, vai rolar algum tipo de… clima estranho entre nós agora? Só porque demos um beijo de língua por alguns minutos?

Como disse antes, Jake sempre teve jeito com as palavras.

– Não. Sem clima estranho. Não se preocupe.

Ele precisa de algo a mais para confirmar.

– Você continua sendo minha garota, Bell's?

Ele não quer dizer isso no sentido de namorada. Ele quer dizer no sentido de amiga, a melhor amiga, que acabou sendo uma garota. Caso esteja se perguntando.

– Sempre serei sua garota, Jake.

– Que bom – ele vira a cabeça para o para-brisa e analisa. – Você realmente deveria pensar sobre a Califórnia. Acho que seria uma boa mudança para você. Um tempo.

De certo modo, ele está certo. A Califórnia seria uma página em branco para mim. Sem memórias. Sem decadências dolorosas. Sem conversas estranhas. Com o meu currículo, não vejo problema algum em conseguir um novo emprego. Dito isso… tenho contatos em Nova York. Raízes. Não sei se quero cortar todas elas. Então, igual a qualquer outro aspecto da minha vida neste momento, não sei que porcaria quero fazer.

Pareço um disco riscado, né? Desculpa.

Coloco minha mão sobre a dele no câmbio.

– Vou pensar nisso.

Ele coloca a outra mão em cima da minha.

– Você vai conseguir se ajeitar, Bella, tenho certeza disso. E vai melhorar. Não vai doer desse jeito para sempre. Posso garantir, por experiência.

Sorrio com gratidão.

– Obrigada, Jake. Por tudo – saio do caminhão e ele vai embora.

Depois de avisar para minha mãe que cheguei, vou ao meu quarto. Bato a porta atrás de mim e me apoio nela. Exausta. Que dia longo do caramba.

Minha mãe limpou o quarto.

Não que estivesse uma bagunça antes, mas posso perceber. Os travesseiros estão um pouco mais afofados e meu celular está cuidadosamente colocado no criado-mudo.

Tiro meus sapatos, pego o celular e o ligo. Apesar do meu surto mais cedo, ele ainda funciona.

Olho para os números. Estão iluminados. Olhando para mim. Me provocando. Seria tão fácil. Apenas dez dígitos rápidos e poderia ouvir a voz dele. Já faz um tempo desde a última vez em que a ouvi. Minhas mãos tremem um pouco. Como um viciado, precisando de uma dose, apenas um gostinho.

Você acha que ele atenderia?

Você acha que ele estaria sozinho, caso atendesse?

É este o pensamento que acaba com a vontade.

Não vou ligar de jeito nenhum. Mas, não costumo escutar as minhas mensagens de voz. Normalmente, eu apenas verifico a lista de chamadas perdidas. Nem costumo apagá-las. Rolo a tela, até a data que preciso. Pressiono "tocar".

"Oi, amor. O passeio de golfe passou da hora. Ia parar e comprar champanhe para mais tarde. Quer Dom ou Philipponnat? Sabe de uma coisa? Pensando bem, esquece o champanhe. Seu gosto é melhor do que os dois juntos. Chego em casa daqui a cinco minutos."

Fecho os olhos e deixo suas palavras resvalarem em mim.

Edward tem uma voz incrível. Calma e tranquila, porém, ao mesmo tempo, maliciosa de um modo sedutor. Ele poderia trabalhar no rádio.

Aperto outro botão. Desta vez, o tom é de provocação:

"Beellaa, você está atrasada. Fala para a Rosalie escolher a porra dos sapatos sozinha. Você tem um namorado que está sentado numa Jacuzzi grande e espumante, completamente solitário. Venha para casa, querida. Estou esperando por você".

Como eu queria que, hoje, isso fosse verdade. Tem mais, algumas são rápidas e objetivas, outras são completamente safadas. Escuto cada uma. Ele não diz "Eu te amo" em nenhuma delas, mas não precisa. Escuto isso em cada palavra. Cada vez que ele diz meu nome.

Não consigo parar de pensar em como tudo isso aconteceu. Como chegamos a este ponto? Será que temos como voltar?

Não choro. Não tenho mais lágrimas. Me enrolo no meio da cama. E a voz de Edward me nina até eu dormir.

Na tarde seguinte, Jake e eu estamos na sala dos fundos do restaurante, dividindo um prato de batatas fritas. Ele está trabalhando em uma música nova e pensa melhor em pé.

Está vendo ele ali? Andando de um lado para o outro, murmurando e zumbindo e, ocasionalmente, dedilhando o violão que está preso em seu peito?

Sento à mesa. Tentando pensar em como vou sair do desespero que está minha vida agora.

Quando Jake atravessa a porta que leva ao restaurante, algo prende sua atenção na janela redonda na parte de cima.

E ele recua.

– Ah, merda.

Olho para cima.

– O quê? O que foi?

Em seguida, a porta se abre com violência. Bate na parede e fica parada, com medo de se mexer um milímetro. Porque lá, parada na entrada, com toda sua gloriosa fúria, está minha melhor amiga. Rosalie.

Ah, merda mesmo. Ela está usando botas vermelhas de couro que vão até o joelho, calça preta apertada, uma blusa preta enfeitada e uma jaqueta curta de pele falsa, preta e branca. Um monte de bolsas Louis Vuitton está pendurado em seus ombros, combinando com aquela grande que ela está carregando de carrinho. E a raiva em seus olhos de cor âmbar faz com que eles brilhem como pedras de topázio recém-feitas.

– Será que alguém poderia me dizer por que tive de ficar sabendo pela minha mãe que estava rolando um reencontro dos Três Mosqueteiros em Forks para a qual não fui convidada? Ela pisoteia, avançando. Jake se mexe atrás da minha cadeira, me usando como escudo humano. – Ou melhor ainda, será que alguém poderia me dizer porque minha melhor amiga saiu de Nova York como um morcego do inferno, deixando uma merda de tempestade que faz o furacão Sandy parecer a porra de um chuveiro, e eu não ter ideia do porquê?! Ela dá outro passo para frente e joga as bolsas no chão. Depois, joga a cabeça para a direita, na direção da alegre adolescente loira, que está parada perto dos armários. É a Kimberly. Ela é uma garçonete aqui. Trabalha depois da escola. Ela parece ser legal. Neste momento, está assustada. – Ei, Gidget, o que acha de fazer alguma coisa e me trazer uma coca-zero? Não economize no gelo. Kimberly sai voando do lugar. Garota de sorte. Rosalie aponta para mim e grita, como Sam Nicholson em Questão de Honra: – E aí?! Você não pode me manter fora do jogo, Bella.

Eu sou o jogo! Minha voz sai sem força. Arrependida. Se alguma vez na vida você estiver no meio de um ataque de uma loba com raiva, deite-se e finja-se de morta. Será mais fácil desse jeito.

– Não queria estragar suas férias.

Rosalie bufa.

– Se a Vaca da Rainha Alice não tivesse sido tão adorável… Ela nos ligou umas vinte vezes no hotel, enlouquecida, falando que tínhamos que voltar porque Edward precisava que alguém o observasse para ele não se matar.

Viro os olhos.

– Ela está exagerando.

– Também achei isso. Até ver o Príncipe das Trevas, com meus próprios olhos. Não estava nada bem.

Escuto as novidades como um pássaro recém-nascido, olhando para uma minhoca, esperando por mais coisas.

– Você viu o Edward? O que ele disse? Ele perguntou de mim?

– Quando o vi, ele não estava conseguindo falar algo muito coerente. A maior parte do tempo ele apenas murmurou como o idiota que é. Sam o estava segurando. Aparentemente, o idiota está aparecendo bastante nos bares ultimamente, e Sam tem o acompanhado, o que, na verdade, é um pouco assustador, levando em conta que Sam poderia ganhar o prêmio de Homem Cafajeste do ano.

Edward tem saído. Ido para bares.

Com Sam.

Lembra-se da última vez em que Edward saiu com Sam, né?

A garota do táxi?

Então, é assim que uma pessoa se sente ao ser apunhalada com um picador de gelo – bem no coração.

Jake fala com um tom sarcástico, desviando a raiva dela de mim.

– Oi, Rosalie, é tão bom te ver também. Estou bem, obrigado por perguntar. O álbum? Está saindo muito bem, já está ganhando disco de platina triplo. A Califórnia? É fabulosa, não podia estar mais feliz. De novo… – ele coloca a mão na boca, imitando um microfone. – obrigado por perguntar.

Os olhos de Rosalie miram diretamente para ele, encarando-o dos pés à cabeça. Eles não parecem muito felizes com o que veem.

– Conhece um barbeador? Você deveria comprar um. Se os homens mais primitivos conseguiram usar, acho que você poderia tentar. Ah, e o Pearl Jam ligou. Eles querem a camisa de flanela deles de volta.

Jake levanta as sobrancelhas.

– Está criticando meu estilo? Sério, Cruela? Quantos cachorrinhos tiveram que morrer para que você pudesse usar este casaco?

– Vá à merda.

– Passeando de novo, é? Achei que o Ministério do Turismo tivesse te impedido da última vez que tentou.

Rosalie abre a boca para rebater, mas nada sai dela. Seus lábios com gloss se esticam lentamente em um sorriso.

– Que saudade de você, besta.

Jake pisca.

– Digo o mesmo, priminha.

Ele se senta na cadeira ao meu lado e Rosalie se joga na outra.

– Tudo bem. Explique essa porra.

Dou um longo suspiro.

– Estou grávida.

No início, Rosalie não diz nada. Em seguida, ela faz o sinal da cruz.

– O anticristo desovou? Pelo amor de Deus, precisamos te benzer com água benta ou algo do gênero. Os Quatro Cavalheiros já chegaram?

Kimberly volta com um copo grande de refrigerante. Ela o coloca na frente de Rosalie, depois corre para longe. Rosalie dá um longo gole.

– Tá, você engravidou inesperadamente, parabéns. Acontece nas melhores famílias. Qual o problema?

Olho para a mesa.

– Edward não quer o bebê.

Como você já sabe, minha melhor amiga não é muito fã de Edward. Quando se trata dele, ela sempre pensa o pior. Sempre. Então, espero que ela fique brava por mim. Espero ela desabafar, me dando uma bronca magnífica sobre homens canalhas e cachorros e doenças venéreas. Espero que ela se junte a mim em outra rodada do alfabeto de xingamentos. Mas ela não faz nada disso.

Ao contrário, ela ri.

– Como assim? É claro que ele quer o bebê. Edward Cullen não quer uma minicópia dele correndo por todo canto? É como você falar que Emmett não quer uma chupada quando estamos travados no trânsito. É ridículo. Não preciso nem falar que estou surpresa.

– Por que você acha isso?

Ela encolhe os ombros.

– Pela conversa que tivemos uma vez. Além disso, ele e Mackenzie são como Master Blaster do Mad Max. Me diga o que ele te disse exatamente. Às vezes, homens falam muita porcaria, aí você tem que passar pelas merdas para entender o que eles realmente querem dizer.

– Ah, ele foi bem claro. Suas palavras exatas foram "termine isso". Lógico que a stripper com quem ele estava se beijando na hora também reforçou o que ele disse – digo amargamente.

Rosalie aponta para mim, e agora parece nervosa.

– Nisso, eu acredito. Maldito imbecil – ela levanta as mãos – Mas tudo bem. Não se desespere. Vou cuidar de tudo. Temos um novo combustível no laboratório que está pronto para ser testado em animais. Ele não saberá o que o atingiu, posso passá-lo pelo ar. Ela vira para Jake. – Você está encarregado da mangueira do jardim e da fita adesiva – daí olha para mim. – Vou precisar das suas chaves e do seu código de segurança.

Mexo a cabeça.

– Rosalie, você não pode matar o Edward intoxicado.

– Talvez isso não o mate. Se tivesse que apostar, diria que a chance de sobrevivência é de cinquenta por cento. – Rosalie…

– Tá, de trinta a setenta. Mas mesmo assim, isso nos dá uma desculpa plausível.

Minha mãe e George entram na sala, interrompendo o plano diabólico. Minha mãe abraça Rose bem forte.

– Olá, querida! É tão bom te ver. Está com fome?

– Morrendo de fome – ela olha para George. – Oi, George, como está?

Acho que George Reinhart tem um pouquinho de medo da Rosalie. Talvez mais do que um pouquinho. Ele arruma os óculos.

– Está… tudo bem… obrigado.

Minha mãe fala docemente.

– Olha os três aqui, todos juntos de novo, igual a antigamente. Rosalie sorri.

– Meio assustador, não acha?

Minha mãe pega na mão do George.

– Nós vamos preparar algo para vocês almoçarem, crianças.

Eles saem, e Rosalie esfrega as mãos juntas, como a cientista louca que ela é.

– Agora, voltamos à câmara de gás…

Eu a corto.

– Rosalie, não acho que vou participar disso.

Todos os traços de humor somem de seu rosto. Ela pensa por um momento. Olha pensativa, mas sem julgar. Ao falar, sua voz está séria. Mas gentil.

– Estarei 150 por cento do seu lado, Bella, você sabe disso. Mas, te conhecendo bem, vou te dizer uma coisa: se decidir fazer? Faça por você, porque é o que você quer. Se fizer isso porque acha que é o que Edward quer, ou como uma tentativa doida de arrumar as coisas com ele? Não o faça. Vai acabar se odiando, e culpando-o. Não dá para enganar melhores amigos. Às vezes, é uma faca de dois gumes, pois isso significa que eles não vão deixar você se enganar.

– Não tomei nenhuma decisão. Ainda não.

O telefone de Rosalie começa a tocar dentro da bolsa, e o som de "Sexy Bitch", do Akon, se espalha pelo ar. Enquanto ela tenta achá-lo, ela pergunta pro Jake:

– Você pode levar minha bagagem lá para o quarto da Bella? Vou ficar por aqui esta noite.

– Tenho cara da porra de um ajudante?

Rosalie não perde uma.

– Não, você parece um mendigo. Só que não tenho um para-brisa em que você possa cuspir. Então, seja um vagabundo bonzinho e leve minhas malas lá pra cima, aí talvez eu te dê um dólar.

Com um sorriso malicioso, Jake faz o que ela pede, mas reclamando:

– Tudo estava tão mais legal quando ela não estava por aqui.

Rosalie olha para o telefone.

– Droga, é o Emmett. Juro por Deus, esse cara não consegue nem cagar sem antes me ligar para falar a cor da merda dele – ela sai pela porta dos fundos para atender ao telefone na parte de fora.

Jake olha para mim.

– Ok, apesar de ser um cara, até eu achei isso nojento.

Não posso dizer que não concordo com ele.

Alguns minutos depois, Rosalie volta correndo para a sala. Ainda falando ao telefone e soltando os cachorros.

– De todas as coisas idiotas, corajosas e estúpidas para dizer… quando eu acabar com você, elas vão ter restaurado sua virgindade, garotão!

Ela aperta o botão de desligar mais forte do que o necessário.

– Algum problema?

– Sim. O problema é que as pessoas são o que têm entre as pernas. Isso explica o porquê de o meu marido estar se comportando como um pinto enorme, gordo e incircuncidado!

Cubro os ouvidos.

– Rosalie, muita informação! M-U-I-T-A – tem algumas coisas que você não quer saber sobre o marido da amiga. – O que aconteceu?

Ela bufa e senta perto de mim.

– Parece que depois que saí para o aeroporto nesta manhã, Emmett foi ver como Edward estava. O apartamento estava trancado igual a um cofre, mas Emmett tinha uma chave extra. Então, ele entrou e encontrou seu ex-namorado bundão desmaiado, bêbado, no chão do banheiro. Depois que ele resolveu dar uma de louco, botando fogo na merda da banheira.

– O quê?!

– Isso mesmo. Emmett disse que, se ele não tivesse chegado naquela hora, ele poderia ter botado fogo em todo o lugar.

Mexo a cabeça, sem acreditar.

– O que ele estava queimando?

Rosalie encolhe os ombros.

– Emmett não disse. É lógico, mas aposto que não eram as coisas do Edward que estavam em chamas. Desgraçado. Rosalie continua. – Aí o Emmett inventou uma desculpa patética para a embriaguez dele. No início, Edward não queria falar, mas Emmett insistiu. E, depois, ele botou tudo para fora igual óleo no Golfo. Meu estômago se aperta.

– Ele… ele… contou para Emmett sobre o bebê?

Rosalie acena.

– Emmett disse que Edward lhe contou tudo o que aconteceu entre vocês dois.

Ok. Isso é uma coisa boa.

Se Edward está contando para sua família que estou grávida, talvez ele tenha mudado de ideia. Talvez ele precisasse apenas de um pouco de tempo para se acostumar com a ideia. Emmett é uma ótima pessoa com quem conversar nesta situação. Não tão bom quanto Jasper ou Alice, mas ele tem uma boa cabeça. Pelo menos se compararmos com o Edward.

– O que Emmett disse?

Rosalie range os dentes.

– Ele disse que não acreditava que você poderia ter feito algo desse tipo com o Edward.

– Como?

Coloca a música.

É de Além da imaginação.

No final das contas, sabia que o time de Nova York ficaria do lado de Edward, disse que eles iam. Mas pensei que… talvez… eles me defendessem. Ou pelo menos, ficariam bravos com os métodos dele.

Rosalie coloca uma mão sobre a minha.

– Não deixe o que Emmett disse te abalar. Era óbvio que ele apoiaria o Edward, do mesmo jeito que eu te ajudaria a enterrar o corpo, mesmo que fosse o da minha amada mãe.

– Rosalie, isso é doentio.

– Ah, sério? Não foi você quem entrou na casa e escutou sua mãe transando com o xerife Mitchell! Fico boquiaberta. Rosalie continua falando enojada. – E estavam fazendo um escândalo. Como o som alto de um cinema IMAX. Vou me lembrar disso pela minha vida toda.

Vamos parar aqui por um momento. Você nunca conheceu o bom xerife, então deixa eu te explicar.

Enquanto crescíamos, o xerife Ben Mitchell era o espinho em nossas colunas, a pedra no nosso caminho, o que atrapalhava nossa vida. Ele não tinha nada mais interessante para fazer do que ficar nos seguindo: acabava com nossas festas banhadas à cerveja, parava o carro de Jake no meio da rua para procurar por maconha nele. Ele sempre achava que a gente estava planejando algo… e … bom… ele estava certo.

Mas isso não vem ao caso. Apesar de o xerife Mitchell ter quase a mesma idade de nossos pais, para nós, ele sempre pareceu mais velho, como aquele vizinho reclamão com uma bengala que nunca te deixa jogar beisebol, porque, acidentalmente, a bola cai no quintal dele. Mitchell nunca se casou e não saía com ninguém pelo que sabíamos, então a gente achava que seu rosto cheio de rugas e sua atitude chata vinham de alguma inabilidade extrema de transar. Amélia Black é o oposto de Mitchell, em todos os sentidos. Ela tem um espírito livre. Faz parte do Clube de Cristais com Poder de Cura, com carteirinha de membro oficial. Uma hiponga moderna. Uma mera ideia deles juntos, transando, é tão horripilante quanto peculiar.

Tremo.

– Está certa. Isso é doentio.

Jake desce as escadas pulando.

– O que é doentio?

Rosalie joga a bomba.

– Amélia e o velho Mitchell transando, na mesa da cozinha.

Jake faz careta e reclama.

– Ah, cara… eu comi naquela mesa hoje de manhã.

Me viro para ele.

– Você sabia disso?

– Tinha minhas suspeitas. Mas esperava estar errado.

Rosalie concorda.

– Todos nós, né? Não sei o que foi pior: ter que escutar minha mãe gemendo de êxtase ou escutá-lo implorar por mais e ter que visualizar a porra que ela estava fazendo para ele.

Cubro a boca E rio. Todos nós rimos. Começa com algo pequeno, e depois cresce – até um clímax de batidas na mesa, lágrimas nos olhos, barriga doendo.

– Ai… meu… Deus! Apesar de Rosalie estar gargalhando, ela insiste: – Não é engraçado! Acho que minhas partes femininas estão machucadas. Toda vez que penso nisso, minha vagina dá um aperto como uma ostra lutando para continuar fechada.

Gargalhamos ainda mais alto. E é a primeira risada verdadeira que tive desde que tudo começou. Minhas bochechas e juntas doem, e me sinto ótima.

Sabe, às vezes tento e imagino como minha vida seria se a Rose não estivesse nela.

E depois paro.

Pois não consigo imaginá-la.

Depois que ajeitamos as coisas da Rosalie no meu quarto, Jake ligou para seu agente. Ele estava planejando fazer um show aqui, em um barzinho chamado Sam's Place, onde ele costumava tocar quando estava no Ensino Médio. Queria honrar o lugar de onde ele veio, dar algum tipo de retorno para os residentes daqui, como o Bruce Springsteen sempre faz no Stone Pony.

E é no Sam's Place onde estamos agora. Está lotado. Só dá para ficar em pé. Rosalie e eu estamos na frente, nossos braços estão se batendo conforme dançamos e cantamos. Jake está no palco, tocando algumas músicas até sua primeira pausa. Ele está fantástico. Com jeans escuro, uma camisa branca translúcida de botões e está com a barba feita. Ele tem uma boa presença de palco, sabe o momento de agitar a plateia arranhando a guitarra ou quando deixá-la mais calma, tocando uma música sentimental. Nunca estive tão orgulhosa dele. A música termina e alguém no fundo grita que todos o amam. Jake olha para baixo e ri, um pouco envergonhado. Em seguida, ele fala no microfone.

– Também amo vocês. A próxima música é nova. Ainda não toquei em nenhum lugar, mas queria tocar para vocês nesta noite. É dedicada para alguém que acreditou em mim, mesmo quando não havia muita razão para isso. Quero que ela saiba que sempre estarei ao seu lado, que ela sempre estará em meu coração e nunca estará sozinha.

Seus olhos encontram os meus no meio da multidão. E ele pisca.

Aceno, mostrando que recebi a mensagem.

Ele começa a cantar.

'''Os anos parecem como ontem

Não consigo acreditar como o tempo voa

Não quero perder outra oportunidade

Sem que você saiba

O que sempre devia ter sabido

Te pego, se você tropeçar Te levanto, se você cair

Te seguro, quando estiver machucada

Mas, amor, mais do que isso,

Estarei ao seu lado… então, você nunca estará sozinha

Nunca se sinta sozinha''''

A batida pulsa na minha barriga. E escuto os versos. Penso em como sou sortuda por ter todas estas coisas. Bênçãos inestimáveis e preciosas. Tenho uma família que me ama. Amigos que morreriam por mim. Literalmente. Penso em quem eu sou. Sobrevivi à morte de meu pai com minha alma intacta. Me formei na Universidade de Wharton como a melhor aluna.

Lembra quando comecei a trabalhar no escritório? E Edward Cullen era o menino de ouro? Coloquei-o no lugar dele, expulsei-o de um lado do escritório para o outro. Eu fiz aquilo. Pois era teimosa. E esperta. E porque acreditei ser capaz. Edward uma vez me disse que é possível mudar a cor das paredes, só que o lugar continua o mesmo. E ele estava certo. Eu era tudo aquilo antes dele, e continuo sendo todas aquelas coisas agora. Sem ele.

''''A partir de agora, a cada dia que passar

Vou tentar dar o meu melhor

Para te mostrar o que você significa pra mim

Pois se não tiver você ao meu lado

Nada disso importa

Não quero perder outra oportunidade

Sem que você saiba

O que sempre devia ter sabido''''

Alguma vez você já perdeu as chaves? Procurou em todos os bolsos e tirou as almofadas do sofá. Aí, depois de procurar por uns dez minutos, você se vira e lá estão elas. Na mesa. Na sua cara o tempo todo. É quase como se fosse muito fácil enxergar a resposta logo de cara. É como isso parece. Porque, de repente, sei o que quero. Estou confiante. Determinada. Sei do que sou capaz. Não será fácil, mas as melhores realizações nunca são. Coisas como escalar o Everest ou se tornar o presidente? São difíceis. Mas valem muito a pena.

'''Te pego, se você tropeçar

Te levanto, se você cair

Te seguro, quando você estiver machucada

Mas, amor, mais do que isso,

Estarei ao seu lado… então, você nunca estará sozinha

Nunca se sinta sozinha'''''

Me imagino daqui a alguns anos, voltando para casa pelas ruas da cidade do serviço que amo, com uma mão segurando uma pasta e a outra, a mãozinha fofa da minha menininha ou menininho. Nos vejo na mesa da sala de jantar, fazendo a lição de casa e conversando sobre o nosso dia. Vejo momentos de contar histórias, horas de dormir, momentos de cócegas, abraços e beijos de afeto. Ser mãe solteira não foi algo que planejei, mas agora? É o que eu quero ser.

''''Estarei lá a cada passo no caminho

Não perderei um momento

Estarei lá a cada passo no caminho

Não perderei um momento''''''

Sabe aquele ditado? Os projetos mais bem elaborados, sejam de ratos ou de homens…?

Acho que é melhor se lembrar dele neste momento.

Porque logo que a decisão começa a criar raízes na minha mente, sinto uma fraca dor latejante. Vocês, mulheres, sabem do que estou falando. Aquela cãibra, que puxa no abdômen inferior. E um molhado quente e espesso escorre pelas minhas pernas, pingando da minha calcinha. Meu coração começa a bater mais forte no meu peito, então vou para o banheiro. Torcendo para eu estar errada. Mas, quando chego ao lavabo, vejo que não estou. Volto tropeçando do banheiro, no meio da multidão. Minhas mãos estão tremendo de terror, de medo. Porque isso está errado. Errado, errado, errado. Agarro o braço de Rosalie e digo para ela. Mas a música está muito alta e ela não me escuta. Puxo-a para o fundo do bar, onde está mais silencioso, e faço força para falar.

–Rose, estou sangrando.

Forrest Gump não sabia de nada. A vida não é uma caixa de chocolates.

Os médicos são.

O médico vivaz, porém inexperiente, recém-formado na faculdade de Medicina, ou aquele sabichão veterano, que está terminando o turno de vinte horas, você nunca sabe quem vai te atender.

– Aborto espontâneo.

Meus olhos desviam do borrão cinza da tela de ultrassom para os olhos azuis de ferro do médico do plantão de emergência. Mas ele não está olhando para mim, está muito ocupado, escrevendo na sua prancheta.

– O que… o que você disse?

– Aborto espontâneo, aborto. É comum no primeiro trimestre.

Faço um esforço para processar as palavras que ele disse, mas não consigo entendê-las.

– Está… está dizendo que estou perdendo o meu bebê?

Finalmente, ele olha para cima.

– Sim. Se você já não o perdeu. Está no começo da gestação, é difícil dizer.

Enquanto ele limpa o gel gelado e transparente do meu abdômen, Rosalie aperta minha mão.

No caminho para o hospital, ligamos para a minha mãe, mas ela ainda não chegou.

Recebo a notícia com dificuldades, mas me recuso a desistir. Sou teimosa, lembra?

– Não tem algo que você possa fazer? Terapia hormonal ou ficar de repouso? Posso ficar de repouso pelos próximos nove meses, se isso ajudar.

Ele está com um tom de voz suprimido e impaciente.

– Não tem nada que eu possa prescrever para parar com isso. Confie em mim, você não iria gostar. Aborto espontâneo é uma seleção natural, um jeito de o corpo reagir para acabar com um feto que possui algum tipo de deformidade catastrófica que o impediria de viver fora do útero. Você está melhor assim.

O quarto começa a rodar, enquanto as pancadas continuam vindo.

– Você precisa fazer uma consulta de acompanhamento com seu ginecologista. Quando o tecido do feto for expelido, você deverá tirá-lo do vaso com uma peneira. Depois, coloque-o em um recipiente à prova de vazamento, pode ser um pote de geleia, pois daí seu médico poderá analisar os restos e garantir que o útero esteja vazio. Se toda a matéria uterina não estiver…

Encosto a parte de trás da minha mão na boca para controlar o nervosismo.

E Rosalie corre para me resgatar.

– Já basta. Obrigada, doutor Frankestein, nós resolveremos daqui em diante.

Ele se ofende.

– Preciso dar instruções precisas à paciente. Se algum tecido ficar dentro do útero, isso poderá levar à sepse ou até à morte. Talvez ela precise de uma D&C para prevenir uma infecção.

Falo com um tom de voz fraco.

– O que é… o que é D&C?

A sigla não me é estranha. Tenho certeza de que, em algum momento da vida, aprendi a definição, mas não consigo me lembrar.

– Extração a vácuo.

Algumas imagens surgem na minha cabeça com suas palavras, e sufoco.

Ele continua:

– Uma mangueira de sucção é colocada no colo do útero.

– Meu Deus, pare de falar! – grita Rose– Será que não dá pra ver que ela tá chateada? Você tava na porra do banheiro quando ensinaram boas maneiras na faculdade de Medicina?

– Como licença, senhorita, não sei quem você acha que é, mas não vou escutar isso…

Rose aponta para a saída cortinada, como o estalo de um cumprimento de um soldado.

– Saia daqui. Ela vai marcar uma consulta com a ginecologista. Não temos mais nada para tratar com você.

Uma brisa leve passa por mim, e não tenho certeza se é o médico. Pois meus olhos se recusam a se focar, e minha mente está cambaleando. Tentando compreender estas últimas mudanças de eventos… e falhando miseravelmente.

Rosalie coloca a mão em meu braço e minha cabeça se vira para ela, surpresa. Como se tivesse me esquecido de que estava lá.

– Bella? Se arruma agora, tá? Vou te levar pra casa.

Aceno, sem sentir nada.

Parece que nem estou aqui, como se fosse uma experiência fora do corpo. Ou um pesadelo. Porque isso não pode, de maneira alguma, estar acontecendo. Depois de tudo… não é possível que é assim que as coisas terminam.

Rosalie me veste, como se fosse uma criança. Em seguida, me ajuda a sair da maca. Juntas, seguimos até o carro.

De volta ao meu quarto, Rosalie senta na ponta da cama e minha mãe me prende nas cobertas. Seus olhos brilham de lágrimas que não caem. Mas não as minhas. As minhas estão tão secas quanto o deserto do Saara. Áridas. Minha mãe coloca meu cabelo para trás e tira alguns fiapos dos lençóis da cama.

– Quer comer algo, querida?

Sua voz soa um pouco desesperada, procurando por alguma ação que faça com que isso fique melhor. Mexo a cabeça, sem dizer uma palavra. Porque nem mesmo toda a sopa de galinha no mundo me ajudará neste momento. Não desta vez. Ela beija minha testa e sai do quarto, fechando a porta.

Rosalie e eu ficamos sentadas. Quietas. Eu devia me sentir… aliviada. Pois, há apenas um tempinho, pensava que era isso o que queria, né?

Longe do meu alcance.

Problema resolvido. Mas a única coisa que sinto é… arrependimento. Remorso. Enche meus pulmões e aperta em mim a cada respiração. Porque lá no fundo, por baixo de todo medo e do choque e da incerteza, eu queria este bebê. Eu amava este pedacinho perfeito meu e do Edward.

Amava muito.

Só não percebi isso a tempo. Tarde demais. Valorize o que tem, antes que seja tarde demais. Muitos clichês, e todos tão verdadeiros. Logo depois, um pensamento me pega, tiro as cobertas e pulo da cama.

Abro minhas gavetas e fuço nelas, procurando por algo, frustrada. Depois, fico de joelhos em frente ao armário e arrasto a mala que trouxe de Nova York. E procuro dentro dela, como uma viúva que perdeu a aliança de casamento.

– Bell's?

Aí, encontro.

A camisetinha que comprei naquela noite. Aquela que eu ia dar para o Edward, para contar a ótima notícia. Olho para ela e sinto as lágrimas escorrendo. Passo meus dedos pelas letras:

FUTURO ARREMESSADOR DO YANKEES. E vejo, de novo, aquele menininho na minha mente. Meu lindo menininho. Nosso. Aquele com os olhos do pai e um sorriso irresistível.

Aquele que nunca existirá. Coloco a camiseta no rosto e cheiro.

Juro por Deus que ela tem cheiro de talco de bebê.

– Me desculpe. Me desculpe mesmo – meus ombros mexem e uma moção cai de meus olhos. Respiro com dificuldade e agarro a camiseta contra mim, do jeito que uma criança faz com seu bicho de pelúcia favorito. – Por favor, não tive intenção de fazer isso. Estava apenas assustada… eu não ia…

Não sei com quem estou falando: se é comigo, com o bebê ou talvez com Deus. Apenas preciso dizer essas palavras, para que elas saiam e sejam reais. Para que o universo saiba que não era assim que eu queria que as coisas terminassem.

Rosalie esfrega minhas costas para que eu saiba que ela está lá. É ela quem está atrás de mim, como sempre.

Viro para ela. Encosto a cabeça em seu peito, e começo a chorar muito.

– Meu Deus,Rose. Por favor…

– Eu sei, Bella. Eu sei.

Ela também está com voz de choro. Porque os verdadeiros amigos são assim, eles dividem até a dor. Sua agonia é a deles, mesmo que não seja do mesmo tamanho.

– Está bem… vai ficar tudo bem – ela tenta.

Mexo a cabeça.

– Não, não vai. Nunca vai ficar tudo bem de novo.

Os braços de Rosalie me envolvem forte, tentando me manter abraçada o mais forte possível.

– Por quê? Não entendo. Por que isto aconteceu? Edward e eu somos… e agora o bebê… tudo isso aconteceu por nada. Nada.

Te falei que você ia perguntar sobre a razão, lembra?

Rosalie alisa meu cabelo. E sua voz está tranquila.

– Não sei por que, Bell's. Gostaria poder te dizer… mas… não sei.

Ficamos daquele jeito por um tempo. Mais tarde, com o tempo, as lágrimas param de cair. Volto para a cama e Rosalie senta ao meu lado. Olho para a camisetinha de novo e mexo a cabeça.

– Dói tanto. Não sabia que algo podia doer tanto assim.

– Tem algo que você quer que eu faça, Bella?

Meus olhos desabafam em silêncio. Minha voz se torna frágil.

– Quero o Edward. Quero ele aqui comigo.

Se o mundo fosse como deveria ser, ele estaria aqui. E estaria se sentindo tão mal como estou. Tentaria esconder isso, mas eu saberia. Ele subiria nesta cama comigo e me abraçaria e eu me sentiria segura, e amada… e perdoada. Ele me diria que este ainda não era o momento certo. Mas caso eu quisesse um bebê, ele me daria uma dúzia. Edward gosta de exagerar. Depois, ele me beijaria. E seria gentil e doce. Aí falaria alguma coisa besta como "Imagina como nos divertiríamos fazendo eles". E eu sorriria. E doeria um pouquinho menos. Apenas por ele estar comigo.

Rosalie acena e pega o telefone.

Mas minha mão cobre a dela, interrompendo-a. Ela olha para mim, compreendendo, como se já soubesse o que estou pensando. E ela provavelmente sabe.

– Ele virá, Bella. Você sabe que ele virá.

Mexo a cabeça.

– Rosalie, você não estava lá. Ele foi… cruel. Nunca o vi tão nervoso. Era como… como se ele pensasse que eu estava escolhendo o bebê em vez dele. Como se tivesse traído ele. Fecho os olhos para não me lembrar daquilo. – Ele ficará feliz. Ficará feliz que o bebê sumiu… e aí eu o odiarei.

Mesmo depois de tudo o que aconteceu, ainda não estou pronta para odiar Edward Cullen. Rosalie suspira. Ela tira a mão de perto do telefone.

– Acho que você está errada. Sou a primeira a falar o quanto o Edward pode ser um idiota, mas… não consigo imaginá-lo ficando feliz por algo que te machucou. Pelo menos, não algo assim.

Não respondo para ela, pois a porta do quarto é aberta.

Jake entra. Ele parece cansado, seu rosto está carrancudo, e sei que minha mãe contou para ele.

– Está bem?

Mexo a cabeça.

– Sim. Na medida do possível – ele senta no pufe e esfrega os olhos – Isso é apenas… totalmente fora do normal.

Quando coisas fora do normal acontecem? Tudo o que se pode fazer é se sentir fora do normal também. É aí que percebo que ele trouxe uma sacola com ele. Igual àquelas de mercado, branca, e está cheia. Ele pega e tira algumas coisas. Tem alguns pacotes de maconha, um maço de Marlboro Red e duas garrafas de tequila. Olho para o líquido com cor de mel. E penso em música mexicana, pele quente e sussurros à meia-noite com o Edward.

Eu te amo, Bella.

Desvio o olhar.

– Não posso beber tequila.

Como Mary Poppins, com sua sacola sem fundo, Jake coloca a mão mais no fundo e tira uma garrafa de Grey Goose.

Aceno lentamente.

– Mas pode ser vodca.

Já lambeu o chão do banheiro masculino do estádio dos Yankees?

Eu também não.

Mas agora sei qual é o gosto. Isso mesmo, estamos de ressaca. É um inferno. Esqueça os escravos. Se o exército conseguisse desencadear este sentimento? Haveria paz mundial.

Estou no consultório da ginecologista da minha mãe. Jake e Rosalie vieram também para dar apoio moral.

Está nos vendo ali?

Sentados um ao lado do outro nas cadeiras, como três alunos malcriados, esperando do lado de fora da sala do diretor. Rosalie está usando óculos de sol, apesar de estarmos na parte de dentro, lendo um panfleto sobre o novo Viagra feminino. Jake está dormindo, de boca aberta, com a cabeça caindo para frente e encostado na parede atrás de nós. Minha mãe também está aqui, dando uma olhada numa revista, sem ao menos ler uma palavra. Estou apenas sentada, me esforçando para não olhar aqueles quadros de bebês recém-nascidos, cobrindo as paredes.

Jake ronca bem alto e Rosalie soca ele na costela com o cotovelo. Ele acorda gaguejando:

– Blitz das bananas de macacos em bolhas! Olhamos para ele, questionando. Aí ele percebe onde está. – Desculpa. Tive um pesadelo – ele encosta a cabeça para trás na parede de novo e fecha os olhos. – Sinto como se estivesse com gases – Rosalie e eu acenamos juntas. Jake jura com seriedade: – Nunca mais beberei novamente. Estou falando sério.

Sua prima zomba:

– Já ouvi isso antes.

– Estou falando sério desta vez. Não tomo mais álcool. Daqui para frente, será apenas maconha.

Claro, isso faz muito sentido.

Já que estamos esperando, vamos parar um pouco para refletir sobre um dos mais sagrados rituais de passagem de uma mulher: o exame ginecológico. É extremamente bizarro. Sabe, durante toda nossa adolescência, todo mundo fala para nós, garotas,ficarmos puras. Manter nossas pernas fechadas, nossos joelhos juntos. Aí completamos dezoito anos. Temos que ir para um consultório e nos encontrar com um médico que, levando em conta as estatísticas, deve estar na meia-idade. Depois temos que nos despir – ficamos completamente nuas. E deixá-lo nos sentir. Colocar um dedo em nós. Um completo estranho. Ah, e tem a melhor parte: a conversa. Sim, ele conversa com você durante o exame.

Como vai a escola? Hoje está chovendo pra caramba, né? Sua mãe tá bem? Tudo isso para tentar te distrair do fato de que ele está totalmente dentro da sua vagina.

O quão estranho é?

E vocês, homens, aí fora, não fiquem fazendo drama e choramingando sobre os horrores do exame de próstata. Nada se compara a isso. Um dedinho na bunda pode ser até um pouco agradável. Pelo menos vocês não têm que levantar as pernas em uma geringonça que, originalmente, era para ser um aparelho de tortura medieval. As mulheres, com certeza, ficaram com o pior desta vez.

Uma enfermeira de roupa azul chama meu nome. Minha mãe e eu nos levantamos e entramos na primeira sala de exames à esquerda. Tiro as roupas e coloco o avental de plástico rosa, abrindo a parte da frente, lógico. É pra te ver melhor, Chapeuzinho Vermelho. Sento na maca, o revestimento de papel rasgando embaixo de mim. Minha mãe fica em pé ao meu lado, esfregando meu braço para mostrar que está ali.

E aí o médico entra.

Presta atenção. Barba branca. Bochechas fofinhas. Óculos arredondados. Dê a ele um chapéu vermelho e ele poderia dirigir o último carro alegórico da parada de Ação de Graças. Tenho que ir adiante com o Papai Noel? Está brincando? O Natal nunca mais será o mesmo.

– Oi,Isabella. Sou o doutor Witherspoon. Joan Bordello, a médica da sua mãe, está de férias… Claro que ela está. – … e eu a estou substituindo – ele olha para o documento que está em suas mãos. – Levando em conta a data do seu último ciclo menstrual, você está de quase seis semanas no seu primeiro trimestre? Aceno. – E você teve um pouco de sangramento e cólica?

– Isso mesmo.

– Pode me descrever o sangue? A cor? Havia algum coágulo?

Falo rouca.

– Começou com um vermelho-amarronzado. Como o primeiro dia da menstruação. No caminho para o hospital, teve um jato… de sangue vermelho brilhante… e depois… ficou marrom de novo. Eu não achei… não acho que tinha coágulo.

Ele acena e seus olhos demonstram ternura.

– Li o relatório do médico da emergência, mas gostaria de dar uma olhada. Posso, Isabella?

Forço um sorriso.

– Tudo bem. Pode me chamar de Bella, todo mundo me chama assim.

– Tudo bem, Bella. Quando estiver pronta, deslize para a ponta da maca e coloque seus pés nos estribos, por favor.

Enquanto faço o que ele pede, ele puxa um carrinho com um monitor e um teclado. Em seguida, pega um grande instrumento branco de plástico, que parece… bem… como um consolo. Para elefantes. Levanto a cabeça da maca.

– Hã… o que é isso?

– É um ultrassom intrauterino. Parece um pouco assustador, eu sei… Sem gracinhas, Noel. – … mas não doerá nada.

Em seguida, ele tira um pacote de alumínio, o rasga e enrola uma camisinha extragrande no consolo do elefante. Não estou brincando. Não podia inventar isso nem se quisesse.

– Tente apenas relaxar, Bella.

Claro. Sem problemas. Vou fingir que estou em um spa. Tendo uma massagem nos ovários. Ele insere o instrumento, com cuidado. E me encolho. A sala fica em silêncio, enquanto ele mexe a vara pra dentro e pra fora. Ele não estava mentindo, não dói. É apenas… constrangedor.

– Ainda está sentindo cólica?

Olho para o teto ladrilhado bege, de propósito para evitar a telinha.

– Não. Pelo menos não desde ontem à noite – tenho certeza de que o álcool e a maconha desativaram todos os nervos de dor no meu corpo.

Escuto umas batidinhas de botões no teclado, e a vara é removida.

– Pode se sentar agora, Bella – eu me sento – Está vendo aquela luz cintilante ali?

Olho fixamente para a tela, na direção em que ele aponta.

– Sim.

– É a batida do coração do seu bebê.

Minha respiração se acelera nos pulmões.

Fico pasma.

– Você quer dizer… que ele ainda está… vivo?

– Isso mesmo.

Aperto as mãos e sinto as lágrimas voltarem, prontas para jorrarem como em uma represa enfraquecida.

– Quando irá… daqui quanto tempo antes… de eu perdê-lo?

Ele coloca uma mão por cima das minhas.

– Com base no meu exame, nos seus níveis hormonais e no que você me disse, não vejo razão alguma de você o perder.

Levanto a cabeça rapidamente.

– Espera… o quê? Mas o médico ontem à noite falou…

– Pode ser um pouco difícil detectar a batida do coração de um feto tão novo com um ultrassom tradicional. Quanto ao seu sangramento, é normal ter umas manchinhas no primeiro trimestre. No entanto, seu colo do útero está fechado, o funcionamento do seu sangue está normal e a taxa de batidas do coração do feto também. Todos esses fatores indicam uma gravidez rotineira, que poderá progredir até o final.

Minha mãe coloca os braços ao redor dos meus ombros, aliviada e empolgada.

Mas preciso saber mais.

– Então, você está dizendo… que vou ficar com ele? Que terei esse filho?

Doutor Witherspoon sorri. Com um som divertido.

– Sim, Bella. Acredito que você continuará com este bebê. Ele deve vir no dia 20 de outubro. Parabéns.

Cubro a boca e lágrimas escorrem. Estou sorrindo tanto que meu rosto dói.

Abraço minha mãe.

– Mãe…

Ela ri.

– Eu sei, querida. Estou tão feliz por você. Eu te amo tanto.

– Eu também te amo.

É assim que deveria ter sido da primeira vez. Sem medo. Sem dúvidas. Apenas felicidade. Euforia. É o momento mais maravilhoso da minha vida.

Boto as roupas mais rápido do que uma esposa pega no ato de traição e vou correndo para a sala de espera. Rosalie e Jake olham para mim, surpresos.

– Ainda estou grávida! Não tive um aborto!

Eles levantam.

– Cacete!

– Sabia que o Doutor Idiota não tava com nada!

Sorrisos e abraços são compartilhados como drogas no Woodstock. Minha melhor amiga pergunta:

– Então, acho que você se decidiu, não é? Vai ficar com ele?

Minhas mãos descem até o meu abdômen, já imaginando a barriguinha.

– Até ele completar dezoito anos e ir para a faculdade. Mesmo quando estiver lá, talvez eu o obrigue a morar em casa e fazer uma viagem todo dia.

Ela acena, dando o tão cobiçado selo de aprovação de Rosalie.

Jake fica de joelhos na minha frente.

– Oi, aí dentro. Sou o tio Jake – em seguida, ele olha para mim, preocupado. – Posso ser o tio Jake, né? Você tem que me deixar ser o tio Jake. A outra única chance que tenho é com Rosalie, e quem sabe que coisa maluca da natureza vai sair de lá.

Rosalie dá um tapinha na cabeça dele.

Rio.

– Claro, você pode ser o tio Jake.

– Legal – ele se concentra na minha barriga. – Ei, garotão. Não se preocupe com nada, vou te contar tudo o que precisar saber. Repita comigo: Strat-o-caster.

Rosalie mexe a cabeça.

– Ele não consegue te entender, Bundão. Tem o tamanho de um girino.

– Depois da noite passada, é provavelmente um girino bêbado. Mas tudo bem, né? Vai fazer com que ele seja mais tolerante, que ele fique mais forte?

Rosalie ri.

– E se for uma menina?

Jake encolhe os ombros.

– Acho que alguns homens gostam de mulheres fortes. Você se surpreenderia.

Me afasto dos irmãos Tweedledum-Tweedledee e ando pelo corredor até o doutor Witherspoon. Minhas palavras saem debilitadas. Com culpa.

– Com licença? Desculpa te atrapalhar… mas… ontem à noite… estava chateada e… bebi álcool e fumei cigarros – falo mais baixo – e maconha. Bastante.

Uma chamada de um programa de TV passa pela minha mente: "Síndrome do Alcoolismo Fetal." "Superprematuros." "Com pouco peso no nascimento." Ele coloca a mão no meu ombro me tranquilizando.

– Você não é a primeira mulher a ter alguns… comportamentos inadequados antes de descobrir que estava grávida, Bella. Bebês no útero são mais fortes do que você pensa. Eles têm a habilidade de superar exposições momentâneas a drogas e ao álcool. Então, contanto que a partir de agora você se abstenha destas substâncias, provavelmente não haverá nenhum efeito duradouro.

Agarro seu pescoço, quase fazendo ele cair no chão.

– Obrigada! Muito obrigada, Doutor Noel, é o melhor presente de Natal que já recebi! Volto correndo para Rosalie e Jake. – Ele disse que não tem problema! – Ficamos pulando em círculos como três crianças no parquinho, brincando de ciranda cirandinha.

Quase tudo está perfeito.

Quase.

Ainda tem algo faltando.

Alguém.

A outra única pessoa no mundo que deveria estar tão feliz quanto eu neste momento. Ele deveria estar aqui. Ele deveria estar me pegando no colo, me rodando, me beijando até eu desmaiar. Para depois me falar que é lógico que o bebê está bem, pois seu superesperma fodástico é indestrutível.

Não consegue ver?

Mas ele não está aqui. Essa é a realidade. Gostaria de te dizer que não dói, que não sinto saudades dele, que não me importo mais. Mas essa seria uma mentira das grandes.

Eu amo o Edward. Não consigo me imaginar deixando de amál-o.

E, mais do que tudo, quero dividir isto com ele.

Mas nem sempre temos tudo o que queremos, às vezes temos apenas que agradecer pelo que temos. E sou grata. Feliz. Pois terei este filho e cuidarei dele. Não preciso fazer isso sozinha. Tenho minha mãe e George, Rosalie e Jake, não faltarão mãos para ajudar.

Ele terá um amor que daria para dez bebês. Há 48 horas, não sabia do que era capaz, qual tipo de aço corria pelas minhas veias. Agora eu sei. E acho que essa é a moral da história. Você precisa cair, arranhar as palmas de suas mãos e joelhos, antes de saber que é capaz de se levantar sozinho. Por isso, não se preocupe comigo. Ficarei bem. Com o tempo, ficarei ótima. Ficaremos ótimos.

Paramos no estacionamento dos fundos do restaurante e minha mãe entra correndo pela porta dos fundos. Ela deixou George comandando a embarcação, e está um pouco ansiosa para ver se ele não afundou o barco por conta própria. Enquanto eu, Rosalie e Jake andamos, menos apressados, Rosalie me pergunta:

– Então, Stan, qual é seu plano?

Respiro fundo e forço os olhos vendo o céu. Parece um novo dia. Uma página em branco. Um novo começo. Sei que estou falando mais clichês. Mas que também não deixam de ser verdadeiros.

– Vou ficar por aqui por mais um ou dois dias. Para… recarregar as baterias. Depois, vou voltar para Nova York. Edward e eu vamos conversar seriamente. Tenho algumas coisas para dizer, e ele terá que escutá-las, querendo ou não.

Ela bate de leve no meu ombro.

– Essa é minha garota. Descontando sua raiva no besta.

Sorrio.

Jake abre a porta para nós, mas não entro com Rose.

Ele pergunta:

– Não vai entrar, Bell's?

Coloco o polegar no ombro.

– Vou dar uma volta. Para clarear a mente, sabe? Pode avisar minha mãe?

Ele acena.

– Claro. Demore o quanto quiser. Estaremos por aqui quando voltar.

A porta fecha, depois que ele entra. E vou até meu carro.

Então aí está. Você já sabe de tudo agora.

Essa é a minha história.

Que grande bagunça, não é? Meu pai me trazia para este parquinho quando era mais nova. Mesmo naquela época, quando tinha acabado de ser construído, nunca lotava. Não sei por que a cidade escolheu este lugar para construí-lo, não é um lugar muito bom para um parquinho. As residências não melhoraram muito ao redor e não há condomínios por perto. E não dá pra vê-lo da avenida principal, está longe de tudo. O tempo não foi muito generoso com o conjunto de estruturas de metal dos balanços e do escorregador de aço. Eles estão enferrujados, desbotados, descoloridos das vivas cores primárias que um dia já tiveram.

Mas, ainda continua lindo aqui, numa perspectiva de arte moderna industrial.

Está solitário.

Tranquilo.

Preciso aproveitá-lo o máximo possível. Pois, ao pensar no que vem depois, o que virá? Não vou mentir, é assustador. É como… se mudar para uma casa nova. Empolgante, mas de deixar os cabelos em pé também. Porque você ainda não sabe onde é o posto de gasolina mais próximo ou o telefone do corpo de bombeiros local. Tem tanta coisa nova para aprender.

Li, em algum lugar, que bebês conseguem ouvir o que está acontecendo fora do útero. Que eles nascem conhecendo o som da voz da mãe deles.

Eu gosto dessa ideia.

Olho para a minha barriga.

– Ei, girino. Me desculpe por tudo o que tem acontecido ultimamente. Minha vida não costuma ser tão turbulenta. Embora Edward provavelmente não concorde comigo neste aspecto. Ele costuma achar que sou muito dramática. Edward. Vai ser difícil. Talvez seja melhor começar agora, a prática leva à perfeição.

Minha mão relaxa na barriga, ninando-o.

– É… seu pai. Seu pai é como… uma estrela cadente. Quando está por perto, todas as outras luzes no céu apenas… somem. Pois ele é muito vibrante, é impossível parar de olhá-lo. Pelo menos eu nunca consegui.

Mordo o lábio. Fico observando quando um gavião paira no alto. Depois, continuo.

– Nós nos amávamos. Não importa o que aconteceu ou o que acontecerá daqui pra frente, é importante que você saiba que estávamos apaixonados. Seu pai fez eu me sentir como se fosse a coisa mais importante da vida dele. A única. E sempre serei grata por isso. Espero que você possa conhecê-lo um dia. Pois ele é, na verdade, um bom… ótimo homem – rio suavemente. – Quando não está tão ocupado sendo um canalha.

Ao terminar de falar para Deus e o mundo, tudo fica quieto por alguns minutos. É tão diferente dos parques na cidade, que têm buzinas disparando, crianças berrando e passos de pessoas correndo.

É sereno.

Então, quando um carro, de repente, passa, fico assustada.

Minha cabeça move-se depressa em direção ao som.

Parado lá, está a última pessoa que um dia pensei em ver aqui, em Forks, neste momento.

É o Edward.

Ele está horrível.

De um jeito deslumbrante e de ficar sem ar, de tão horrível.

Seus olhos estão injetados, seu rosto está pálido, com um pouco de barba no queixo. Mas, apesar disso tudo, ele continua sendo o homem mais lindo que já vi.

Olhar para qualquer outro lado não é possível.

Edward também está olhando. Seu olhar está inabalável, me absorvendo, irritado.

Ficamos parados daquele jeito por um instante. Depois, ele vem na minha direção. Seus passos estão determinados e focados, como se estivesse indo para uma reunião de negócios com sua carreira toda a perigo. Ele para a apenas alguns passos de mim. Mas parece muito mais distante. E tudo que planejei dizer para ele em Nova York, de repente, some da minha mente.

Em vez disso, começo tranquilamente:

– Como você sabia que eu estava aqui?

– Fui primeiro para o restaurante, vi sua mãe na cozinha. Ela disse que não sabia onde você estava. Ela ficou me encarando como se quisesse cortar meu pau e colocá-lo no Cardápio do Dia. Então, saí pela frente, aí encontrei com o Black. Ele disse que você provavelmente estaria aqui.

Claro que Jake sabia onde eu estava. Como ele também sabe que eu iria gostar que ele mandasse o Edward até mim.

– Ele fez isso com seu rosto? – estou falando do vergão do tamanho de um punho na bochecha esquerda. Parece recente, começando a ficar roxo.

Ele toca com cautela.

– Não, Rosalie estava com ele.

Nenhuma surpresa até então. Apesar de achar que ela não fez isso com vontade. Pois se a Rose realmente quisesse machucar o Edward, ela não teria perdido tempo com seu rosto, ela iria direto nas bolas.

– Edward, o que você quer?

Ele deixa escapar uma risadinha, mas não tem nenhuma graça por trás disso.

– Esta é uma pergunta meio difícil – ele então desvia o olhar para o horizonte. – Não achei que você fosse deixar Nova York.

Levanto uma sobrancelha, questionando:

– Depois do seu showzinho? O que pensou que eu faria?

– Achei que iria me xingar, ou até me bater. Pensei que me escolheria, mesmo se fosse apenas para que ninguém mais pudesse me ter.

Ciúmes.

A principal arma de Edward. Ele usou isso quando pensou que eu queria ficar com Jake de novo, lembra?

– Bom, você estava errado.

Ele acena, sorrindo.

– Parece mesmo – seus olhos encontram os meus por um bom tempo. Sua sobrancelha enruga um pouquinho. – Você estava… feliz… comigo, Bella? Pois eu estava muito feliz. E achava que você também estava.

Não consigo segurar o sorrisinho que vem aos meus lábios. Pois me lembro.

– Sim, eu estava feliz.

– Então me fala por quê? Você me deve isso.

Minhas palavras saem devagar, com uma tristeza silenciosa sobrecarregando cada sílaba.

– Não planejei nada, Edward. Você tem que saber que eu não queria que isso acontecesse. Mas aconteceu. As pessoas mudam. As coisas que queremos… mudam. E agora, eu e você queremos coisas bem diferentes.

Ele dá um passo para frente.

– Talvez não.

Estou tentando não imaginar a razão de ele estar aqui. Não quero criar esperanças. Porque a esperança, com certeza, paira, como um pedaço de madeira numa onda.

Mas se for algo infundado? Bate nas pedras, te quebrando em mil partes.

– O que isso significa?

Suas palavras saem cautelosas. Planejadas.

– Estou aqui para renegociar as cláusulas de nosso relacionamento.

– Renegociar?

– Pensei muito. Você terminou com o Black e já veio direto para mim, entrou com tudo. Você nunca… saiu com muita gente. Passou o rodo. Então, se quiser sair com outras pessoas – seu maxilar se contrai, como se as palavras estivessem tentando ficar dentro e ele tem que forçá-las para sair –, não tenho problema algum com isso.

Meu rosto fica confuso.

– Você veio até aqui pra sugerir que a gente… saia com outras pessoas?

Ele engole em seco.

– Sim. Sabe, contanto que eu ainda esteja no jogo.

Sexo sempre foi a principal prioridade de Edward.

É disso que ele está falando, não é?

Ele não quer o bebê, mas não quer parar de dormir comigo também?

Será que ele não quer mais nada?

Sem laços. Sem compromisso. Parece um episódio de Jerry Springer.

– Como isso funcionaria, Edward? Uma rapidinha no nosso horário de almoço? Uma ligação para transarmos à noite? Sem conversas ou perguntas?

Ele parece mal.

– Se é o que quer.

E estou tão… decepcionada.

Indignada.

Com ele.

– Vá para casa, Edward. Está perdendo seu tempo. Não tenho vontade alguma de passar o rodo neste momento da minha vida.

Isso o deixa surpreso.

– Mas… por que não? Pensei… – ele para de falar. E depois seus olhos se tornam insensíveis. – É por causa dele? Está me falando que ele significa tanto para você?

Não gosto do seu tom de voz. Está depreciativo, como se estivesse debochando.

Eu falei que era uma borboleta antes? Não. Sou a porra de uma leoa agora.

– Ele é tudo para mim – aponto o dedo – Não vou deixar você fazer eu me sentir mal por isso.

Ele recua, como se tivesse levado um tiro de uma arma de eletrochoque. Cinco mil volts direto em seu peito.

Mas aí ele se recupera. E cruza os braços obstinadamente. Sem remorso algum.

– Não me importo. Não me importo nadinha.

Se você encher um pneu com muito ar e pressioná-lo além do limite, sabe o que acontece?

Ele explode.

– Como pode dizer isso! Qual é o seu problema?

Ele vem até mim.

– Está falando sério? Qual é o seu problema? Está usando drogas? Tem algum tipo de distúrbio de personalidade idiota que ainda não tinha percebido? Dois anos, Bella! Durante dois malditos anos, te dei tudo… e você… está morrendo de vontade de jogar isso fora!

– Não ouse dizer isso! Os dois últimos anos foram tudo para mim!

– Então, me mostre isso! Porra!

– Como devo mostrar isso, Edward? O que você quer que eu faça?

Ele grita:

– Quero qualquer coisa que você queira me dar!

Ficamos quietos.

Respirando forte.

Olhando para baixo.

E sua voz fica mais baixa. Derrotada.

– Aceito qualquer coisa, Bella. Apenas… não me diga que tudo terminou. Não aceitarei.

Cruzo os braços no meu peito, e o sarcasmo crepita no ar como estática.

– Você não parecia ter problema em aceitar isso quando sua língua estava lá na garganta daquela stripper.

– Bella, você não fica muito bem sendo hipócrita. Você acabou comigo. Achei que você merecia provar um pouco da sua própria droga.

Você vê isso toda hora. Em revistas de celebridades, na TV. Em um minuto, casais se declaram almas gêmeas, falam que nunca sentiram isso antes, vão ao sofá da Oprah, apaixonados. Aí depois, de repente, estão brigando iguais loucos, arrastando os advogados para lutar por dinheiro ou por casas… ou por crianças. Eu sempre fiquei imaginando como isso acontecia.

Preste atenção. É assim que acontece.

– Bom, Edward, dê um tapinha nas suas costas. Queria me machucar? Você conseguiu. Se sente melhor?

– Claro, estou emocionado. Como alguém correndo feliz no campo. Não consegue ver?

– Quer parar de agir como uma criança por pelo menos cinco minutos?

– Depende. Será que consegue parar de agir como uma vaca sem coração?

Se ele estivesse mais perto, eu daria um tapa nele.

– Te odeio!

Ele sorri com frieza.

– Considere-se sortuda. Gostaria de poder te odiar, rezei por isso. Para te tirar de mim. Mas você ainda está lá, por baixo da minha pele, como a porra de uma doença fatal.

Alguma vez já fez aquelas cruzadinhas no jornal? E está determinado a terminá-las, você começa sabendo que consegue? Mas aí fica muito difícil. Muito cansativa. Você desiste. Está apenas… acabada.

Coloco uma mão na testa. E apesar de tentar mostrar ser forte, minha voz sai baixa:

– Não quero mais isso, Edward. Não quero brigar. Podemos ficar discutindo o dia todo, mas não vai mudar nada. Não vou ter um relacionamento pela metade com você. Não é negociável.

– Que besteira! Tudo é negociável. Só depende do quanto as partes estão interessadas – ele começa a implorar. – E eu estou interessado, Bella, estou, até o fim. Pode me odiar o quanto quiser, mas… não… me deixe.

Ele parece tão melancólico. Desesperado. Tenho que parar de consolá-lo. De ceder, de dizer sim. Alguns dias atrás, eu teria aceitado. Teria aceitado a primeira oportunidade de comer suas migalhas. Para deixá-lo na minha vida, do jeito que desse.

Mas hoje não. Porque não estou mais sozinha.

– Sou um pacote agora. Você tem que querer nós dois.

Ele dá um soco no ar, procurando por algo para bater.

– De que merda você está falando? – ele ruge. – É como se eu estivesse preso em algum filme idiota do Tim Burton, onde nada faz sentido! Nada disso faz algum sentido!

– Estou falando sobre o bebê! Não vou trazer um bebê para um relacionamento no qual ele não será querido! Não é justo. Não é o certo.

Não achava que era possível uma pessoa ficar tão pálida quanto o Edward quando chegou aqui, e ainda assim continuar vivo. Mas estava errada. Pois seu rosto ficou ainda mais branco.

Quase dois tons abaixo.

– Que bebê? O que está… – ele me examina, tentando encontrar a resposta antes de perguntar. – Você está…grávida?

Isso meio que faz você se perguntar o quão forte a Rosalie bateu nele, não é?

– Claro que estou grávida!

Ele dá um passo para frente. E seu rosto parece uma daquelas máscaras teatrais, com comédia e drama lado a lado.

– É meu?

Não respondo rapidamente, pois estou surpresa com a pergunta.

– De quem… de quem mais seria?

– Bob – ele diz despreocupadamente. Como se realmente acreditasse que eu sabia o que ele queria dizer.

– Bob?

– Sim, Bella, Bob. O cara que é tudo para você. É claro que você tem fodido ele, então como você sabe que o bebê não é dele?

Penso rapidamente nas minhas anotações mentais, procurando por algum Bob, tentando entender a razão de Edward achar que eu estaria saindo com ele.

– O único Bob que conheço… é a Roberta.

Isso o deixa de boca aberta.

– Quem?

– Roberta Chang. Bobbie, Bob. Fiz faculdade com ela. Ela é ginecologista e obstetra. Você me viu indo até o consultório dela naquela noite em que me seguiu. Foi assim que soube…

Seus olhos se abrem, pensativos. Depois ele mexe a cabeça, sem acreditar. Em negação.

– Não. Não, eu te vi com um cara. Você saiu com ele. Ele te pegou no colo e te abraçou. Ele te beijou. Estava segurando um pacote de comida.

Eu demoro um pouco para processar as palavras dele, e então me lembro:

– Ah, aquele era o Daniel. O marido da Roberta. Ele morou com a gente durante a faculdade também. Eles mudaram há apenas alguns meses para Nova York. Te falei sobre eles.

Não consigo entender a expressão no rosto de Edward. Em seguida, ele esfrega o rosto com uma mão, fortemente, como se quisesse arrancar a pele.

– Tudo bem, apenas… me explique uma coisa um instante. Quando escreveu o nome "Bob" na sua agenda, você estava se referindo à Roberta, uma mulher e obstetra, que estudou com você na Filadélfia?

– Isso.

– E o cara que vi com você, no estacionamento, é o marido dela e também um velho amigo?

– Isso.

Sua voz está firme. Tensa.

– E você acha que estávamos brigando este tempo todo porque…?

– Porque você não quer que eu tenha este filho.

Já viu um arranha-céu ser demolido?

Eu já. Ele implode.

Do topo para baixo, para não danificar os prédios ao seu lado.

E é assim que Edward faz.

Bem na minha frente.

Ele desmorona. Suas pernas perdem a força e ele cai de joelhos.

– Ah, meu Deus… Cacete… não acredito… porra… sou um idiota… completamente burro…

Abaixo com ele.

– Edward? Você está bem?

– Não… não, Bella… estou bem longe de estar bem, é assustador.

Pego suas mãos e seus olhos encontram os meus. De repente, tudo faz sentido. Finalmente. As coisas que ele fez. As coisas que ele disse. Tudo volta ao lugar como a última peça de um mosaico.

– Pensou que eu estava tendo um caso?

Ele acena.

– Sim.

O mundo gira e quase não consigo respirar.

– Como você pôde achar isso? Como pôde acreditar que eu te trairia?

– Tinha o nome de um cara na sua agenda… e você mentiu… eu te vi abraçando aquele cara. Como você pôde pensar que eu não iria gostar de ter um filho? Nosso filho?

– Você falou para eu fazer um aborto. Suas mãos se apertam em volta de mim.

– Eu nunca diria isso para você.

– Você disse. Você falou para eu terminar isso.

Ele mexe a cabeça e murmura.

– Terminar com o caso, Bella. Não o bebê.

Levanto o queixo, na defensiva.

– Mas eu não estava tendo um caso.

– Eu não sabia dessa porra.

– Bom, você devia saber!

Tiro minhas mãos dele e empurro-o pelos ombros.

– Caramba, Edward! – levanto, precisando sair de perto dele, porque tudo isso é demais. – Você não pode tratar as pessoas desse jeito! Não pode me tratar desse jeito!

– Bella, me…

Viro e aponto um dedo para ele.

– Se você for se desculpar, vou chutar bem forte as suas bolas, juro por Deus!

Ele fecha a boca. Espertinho.

Tiro o cabelo do rosto. E ando de um lado para o outro.

Devia me sentir melhor agora?

Só porque tudo foi apenas um erro?

Se uma casa é destruída por um raio, você acha que os donos estão conformados pelo fato de que o raio não teve culpa de cair na casa deles?

Claro que não.

Pois a destruição já está feita.

– Você estragou tudo, Edward. Estava tão empolgada pra te contar… e agora toda vez que penso nisso, tudo que me lembro é de como foi horrível! – paro de andar e minha voz treme. – Eu precisava de você. Quando vi o sangue… quando me falaram que estava perdendo o bebê…

Edward me alcança, ainda de joelhos.

– Amor, não sei do que está falando…

– Porque não estava aqui! Se tivesse aqui, saberia do que estou falando, mas não estava! E… – minha voz estala e lágrimas embaçam minha vista. – E você prometeu. Prometeu que não faria isso… – cubro o rosto com as mãos e choro. Choro por todo segundo inútil de dor. Por todo o espaço que continua entre nós e pelas escolhas estúpidas que aconteceram por causa disso. Não falo apenas das escolhas dele. Sou uma garota crescida, posso assumir minha parte da culpa. Edward pode ter puxado o gatilho, mas eu carreguei a arma.

– Bella… Bella, por favor… – ele estende a mão para mim. – Por favor, Bella.

Ele parece despedaçado.

Imediatamente, sei que não fui a única que sofri. Mesmo assim, mexo a cabeça. Pois segundas chances só existem em parquinhos. A vida real não aceita repetições.

– Não, Edward – me viro de costas para ele e ando até o carro. Mas só dou alguns passos antes de parar e olhar para trás.

Consegue vê-lo?

De joelhos, com a cabeça nas mãos.

Como um homem esperando para ser executado.

Quando penso no Edward, duas palavras vêm à mente: paixão e orgulho. Elas andam juntas. É quem ele é. Discussões, trabalho, amor – dá tudo na mesma para ele. Para frente com toda força. Sem hesitar, sem se prender ao passado. Edward sabe do que é capaz. E ele não para, não se compromete. Não precisa.

– Por que está aqui? – sussurro tão baixo que nem sei se ele consegue me ouvir.

Mas sua cabeça levanta rapidamente.

– Como assim?

– Você pensou que eu tinha te traído?

Ele sorri.

– Sim.

– Pensou que eu pudesse estar apaixonada por outra pessoa? Ele concorda. – Mas veio… até mim. Por quê? Seus olhos se dirigem para meu rosto. Do jeito que ele me olha de manhã, quando acorda antes de mim. Do jeito que me observa, quando pensa que não estou vendo.

– Porque não consigo viver sem você, Bella. Nem sei como tentar.

No Ensino Médio, estava na turma de inglês avançado. Durante algumas semanas, analisamos O morro dos ventos uivantes, de Emily Brontë. Em quase todo ele, Heathcliff é o vilão. Ele é brutal, na maioria das vezes cruel. E, como leitor, você deveria odiá-lo. Mas eu nunca consegui. Pois, apesar de todas suas ações desprezíveis, ele amava a Cathy.

Esteja sempre comigo – assuma qualquer forma – me deixe louco!

Apenas não me deixe no abismo, onde não posso te encontrar… não posso viver sem minha vida! Não posso viver sem minha alma!

Alguns de vocês vão falar que eu deveria ter castigado mais o Edward. Mas, ele se castigará melhor do que eu conseguiria. Outros vão dizer que eu devia ter feito ele se esforçar mais. Mas sabemos que ele teria feito isso. Às vezes, perdoar é um ato de egoísmo.

Perdoamos, não porque ganhamos isso, mas porque precisamos. Para ficar em paz. Para nos sentirmos completos.

Consigo viver sem Edward Cullen. Agora sei disso. Mas se puder escolher? Nunca vou querer.

Tem apenas uma dúzia de passos nos separando, e corro cada um deles. Me jogo nele, e ele me pega.

Ele coloca os braços em volta de mim e me abraça tão forte que não consigo sentir o ar nos pulmões. Mas não importa.

Edward está me abraçando, então por que preciso respirar?

– Me desculpe, Bella… Caramba, estou tão arrependido – ele parece desesperado. Lágrimas escorrem de meus olhos. – Pensava que não iríamos… quando disse… – Xiu… não quis dizer aquilo. Juro pela Mackenzie que nada daquilo era verdade. Nunca quis… – ele esconde o rosto no meu pescoço, seu arrependimento sai dos olhos e molha minha camiseta.

Abraço-o ainda mais.

– Eu sei, Edward. Eu sei que não queria.

Ele passa as mãos no meu cabelo, depois elas acariciam meu rosto, meus braços, minhas costas.

– Eu te amo, Bella. Te amo tanto.

Ano passado, Edward e eu fomos para o Japão. Teve um dia em que paramos numa loja de árvores bonsai. Elas têm uma aparência estranha, não acham? Com troncos atrofiados e ramos torcidos. O dono da loja nos disse que são os nós e as curvas que as fazem ficarem mais fortes, que não permitem que elas se estilhacem mesmo durante uma tempestade forte.

É assim que eu e o Edward somos.

Seus lábios tocam minha testa, minhas bochechas. Ele segura meu rosto e eu o dele com as minhas mãos. Nos beijamos. Nossas bocas se mexem em sincronia, feroz e agressivamente, carinhosa e lentamente. Todo o resto, cada machucado, cada palavra de insulto, desaparece como neve na luz do sol.

Nada mais importa. Pois estamos juntos. Vamos encontrar nosso caminho. Edward pressiona sua testa na minha, depois sua mão cobre minha barriga.

Seu toque é de admiração e ele fala, impressionado.

– Vamos mesmo ter um bebê?

Rio, com lágrimas ainda caindo.

– Sim, vamos. Você realmente quer?

Ele seca o molhado das minhas bochechas.

– Com você? Está doida? É uma das fantasias que ainda tenho. Eu teria vinte crianças com você, aí a gente poderia dar uma lição para aquele povo que tem mil filhos.

Rio novamente e me sinto bem. Tudo está tão certo. Encosto a cabeça no ombro de Edward. Seu rosto relaxa no meu cabelo, inalando o cheiro dele.

Em seguida, ele jura:

– Tudo bem, Bella. Ficaremos bem.

E eu acredito nele.

Não sei por quanto tempo ficamos nesta posição, no chão, em silêncio, nos agarrando, mas quando levantamos, o sol já está mais baixo no céu, começando a descer para anoitecer.

Edward me convence a deixar meu carro aqui, voltamos para buscá-lo depois. Ele está preocupado que eu esteja muito cansada, muito emocionada para dirigir com segurança.

Pela primeira vez, não discuto com ele. Ao seguirmos de volta para o restaurante, ele fica com uma mão no volante e a outra em mim: na minha coxa, no meu ombro ou, suavemente, entrelaçada com a minha. E é confortante. Maravilhoso. Esperei por este momento, quis isso mais do que qualquer outra coisa no mundo. Tê-lo aqui, comigo, me amando, depois de ter pensado, sinceramente, que nunca mais ficaríamos assim de novo.

É como um filme. O reencontro. A reconciliação.

O final feliz.

O único problema é que, na vida real, não tem nenhum tema musical que toca depois. Não há créditos. Na vida real, você tem que lidar com o que acontece depois do reencontro. Os efeitos das coisas que foram ditas, as consequências do que você fez, que quase destruiu tudo. Que poderia ainda destruir.

É por isso que assistimos a este tipo de filme, porque na vida real as coisas nunca são tão fáceis. Não que eu não esteja completamente feliz, de um modo indescritível. Apesar do que disse antes, saber que o que Edward disse, a stripper, tudo aconteceu por causa de uma terrível confusão. Isso acaba trazendo um certo alívio afetuoso.

É o que todas as pessoas que já tiveram notícias de cortar o coração pedem. Seu filho morreu em um acidente de carro, você está com câncer no quarto estágio. A esperança é de que o mensageiro tenha errado. Uma identificação errada. Um diagnóstico incorreto. Um erro. Mas o que acontece depois do "incorreto"? Depois que você aceitou como verdade a tragédia, ou gastou todas suas economias porque pensou que tinha apenas algumas semanas de vida? O que você faz agora? Você supera. Você se recompõe. Você passa por cima de uma pedra, achando que a vida não apenas voltará ao normal, mas também ficará melhor,

mais agradável. Pois agora percebo totalmente. Ter perspectiva não muda apenas o modo como você enxerga as coisas, mas muda como você se sente. Quando acha que perdeu tudo, você valoriza muito mais cada momento. Paramos no estacionamento do restaurante e andamos até a porta dos fundos para entrar na cozinha, de mãos dadas. Como dois adolescentes que ficaram juntos a noite toda, passando da hora, deixando todos que se importam com eles mortos de preocupação.

Minha mãe está parada no balcão, cortando furiosamente cenouras cruas com uma faca pontuda. É fácil de perceber que ela está cortando a cenoura imaginando ser outra coisa.

George está sentado na mesinha ao lado de Jake.

Rose está na frente dele, com o telefone no ouvido. Quando ela nos vê, diz baixo:

– Eles estão aqui. Te ligo depois – e termina a ligação.

Minha mãe levanta a cabeça repentinamente. Ela bate a faca e se vira para nos ver. Em seguida, presta atenção em nossas mãos dadas e olha para Edward.

– Você é muito cara de pau para vir aqui de novo.

Edward respira resignado e tenta responder:

– Renee…

Minha mãe o interrompe bruscamente.

– Não quero saber de nada! Você não falará nada! – ela aponta para mim – Sei que minha filha é uma mulher crescida, mas para mim? Ela continua sendo meu bebê. Meu único bebê. É imperdoável o que você a fez passar.

Ele tenta novamente.

– Eu entendo…

– Disse que você não falará nada! Nada que você disser para mim tornará isso melhor.

– Bella e eu…

– Cale a boca! Quando penso em como ela estava quando chegou aqui… O que te faz pensar que pode voltar para a vida dela, depois do que disse para ela? Depois do que fez?

Edward fica quieto. Minha mãe grita:

– Bom, não fique apenas parado aí! Me responda!

Sempre achei minha mãe muito calma no meio de alguma confusão. Racional. Aquela imagem sumiu de vez. Edward abre a boca, mas nada sai. Em vez disso, ele vira os olhos perplexos para mim.

E vou ao seu resgate.

– Mãe, foi um erro terrível. Edward não sabia sobre o bebê.

– Você disse que tinha contado para ele sobre o bebê, e que ele reagiu contratando uma prostituta barata!

E o cara, que acabou de voltar a ser meu namorado, pensa que é uma boa ideia mencionar:

– Ela não foi barata, pode ter certeza.

Belisco a palma de sua mão com as pontas dos dedos para ele calar a boca. Depois explico para minha mãe:

– Não, ele não sabia. Ele pensou que eu estivesse falando sobre outra coisa. Foi um desentendimento.

Rose me interrompe:

– Isso é algo que já vi antes. Essa novela está ficando muito repetitiva.

Viro os olhos.

–Ro, agora não.

Minha mãe cruza os braços e bate o pé.

– Não o aceito aqui sob o meu teto, Isabella. Ele não é bem-vindo aqui.

É por isso que você nunca deve reclamar de seu companheiro para sua família. Eles não o conhecem como você e, com certeza, não o amam como você. Então, eles nunca… de maneira alguma… irão perdoá-lo como você. Apesar de entender a minha mãe, tenho muita coisa em jogo neste momento. E ela não está ajudando muito.

– Se é assim, então também não vou ficar aqui.

Minha mãe parece surpresa e solta os braços.

Rosalie diz:

– Ei, idiota – Edward olha em sua direção. – Isso, você mesmo. É agora que você deve dizer que não quer ficar no caminho de Bell's e sua mãe. Que você vai ficar em um hotel.

Edward bufa.

– Acho que não sou tão cavalheiro. Vou ficar com a Bella. Vou com ela para onde ela for.

Rose dá um sorriso irônico.

– Ahhh, é como o Jack e a Rose no Titanic – ela levanta a mão – Quem mais quer que o besta termine igual ao Jack ?

Ignoro-a e me concentro na minha mãe, que agora está implorando.

– Foi um dia muito emotivo, Bell's. Você precisa de espaço, de distância, para que possa pensar claramente.

Mexo a cabeça.

– Não, mãe. Já fiquei distante o bastante. Edward quer este bebê. Ele me ama. Precisamos conversar, para arrumar tudo – olho para Rose. – Sem a participação de uma plateia. Em seguida, viro novamente para minha mãe. – Ele não foi o único culpado. Também errei.

Como muitas mães, a minha hesita em reconhecer as fraquezas de sua filha.

– Foi isso que ele te falou? Que é sua culpa?

– Não, é o que eu sei. Uma parte disso é minha culpa, mãe – suspiro. – Talvez seria melhor para todo mundo se Edward e eu ficássemos em um hotel.

Parece que teimosia é algo hereditário, porque logo em seguida ela diz:

– Não. Não quero que você vá para um hotel. Se você quer que ele fique, não serei contra. Mas não gosto disso – ela olha para Edward. – Apenas fique longe de mim, se quiser seu bem.

Em seguida, ela sai pisoteando. George se levanta.

– Vou falar com ela – antes de ele sair, ele vira para Edward e o cumprimenta. – Bom te ver, filho.

Edward solta minha mão para cumprimentar George, dando um daqueles abraços de homens com soquinhos nas costas.

– É bom saber que pelo menos alguém ficou feliz, George.

George sorri e vai atrás da minha mãe.

Jake se levanta na nossa frente.

Se você olhar com mais atenção, conseguirá ver o peito de Edward se inflar, como um macaco no meio da selva, se preparando para lutar até a morte para conseguir a última banana.

– Quer acrescentar algo, Black?

Jake olha para Edward. Depois o rejeita, olhando para mim.

– Eu falei para ele que você estaria no parque, pois sabia que era o que gostaria.

Sorrio gentilmente.

– Foi mesmo. Fico muito feliz que você tenha feito isso. Nós dois ficamos.

Cutuco o Edward com o cotovelo. Ele apenas encolhe os ombros, sem se comprometer. Jake, então, diz:

– Você não precisa dele, Bell's. Simples assim.

– Eu o amo, Jake. Simples assim.

Ele me fita por um momento, depois mexe a cabeça e levanta as mãos se rendendo.

– Só para constar, vocês precisam de mil sessões de terapia, iguais a de ontem. Acredite em mim, conheço conflitos de longe. Aceno uma vez.

– Vamos nos lembrar disso.

Edward caçoa.

– Tanto faz.

Rosalie levanta perto de Jake e fala para Edward:

– Vou adorar ver você tentar sair da merda em que se meteu. Acho que isso será melhor do que qualquer coisa que eu faria contigo – ela acrescenta como uma reflexão posterior. – E se não for, acho que terei que ser bem criativa.

Não fique decepcionada com a falta de punições da Rose. Como a amiga verdadeira que ela é, ela respeita minhas escolhas, mesmo não concordando. Ela sabe quando se afastar e me deixar cuidar de tudo. Ou… ela está apenas esperando o momento certo.

Rose me puxa para dar um abraço apertado e diz em meu ouvido:

– Não o deixe sair dessa impune. Orgasmos múltiplos são apenas um paliativo, não uma cura.

Rio.

– Obrigada, Rose.

Ela vira para Jake.

– Vamos embora. Vamos ver se Amélia consegue parar um pouquinho de fazer sacanagem com o xerife Mittchell e faz uma janta para a gente.

Jake ri.

– Ainda é muito cedo para fazer piadas sobre isso.

Eles saem pela porta dos fundos, deixando eu e Edward sozinhos.

Passo a mão pelo seu bíceps.

– George não é o único feliz em te ver. Caso eu não tenha dito antes, estou muito feliz que esteja aqui.

Edward sorri com afeto e toca minha bochecha.

– Eu sei.

Subimos pro meu quarto e fecho a porta depois que entramos. Ando ao redor da cama e tiro os sapatos, empurrando-os para baixo dela. A cortina está fechada, então acendo o abajur, deixando o quarto com um brilho agradável e turvo.

– Acho que vai demorar um tempo para minha mãe entender tudo. Durante esse tempo, ela não vai te tratar muito bem.

Edward senta na ponta da cama e encolhe os ombros.

– Não estou preocupado com sua mãe.

– Não?

– Ela te ama. Ela vai voltar ao normal quando perceber que sou o que você quer. Que te faço feliz. Conseguir isso é minha única preocupação agora.

Ficamos quietos por um instante. Sento na cama perto de Edward, colocando os pés por baixo das pernas. Edward esfrega as mãos nas coxas. Pensativo. Depois, ele fala o que, é lógico, está em sua mente:

– Então… Black esteve aqui o tempo todo?

Apesar de Edward ter falado com Jake antes de me encontrar no parque, acho que ele ainda não tinha se tocado de sua presença até agora.

– Jake veio aqui pra visitar Amélia. Ele passou no restaurante uns dias depois que vim pra casa.

– E vocês dois têm… saído?

Sei aonde ele quer chegar com isso. Como um advogado experiente, fazendo sua inquirição direta com uma testemunha que está tentando derrubar. Preparando o terreno, arrumando as coisas até a pergunta que irá expor tudo. Olho para a cama, sem conseguir encontrar os olhos de Edward. Me sentindo culpada, apesar de que, tecnicamente, não devia estar.

Os costumes do Edward não são os únicos que são difíceis de mudar. Como sempre, a procrastinação é minha amiga.

– Você realmente quer falar sobre isso agora? – pergunto para ele.

Ele dá um risinho desagradável.

– Só para constar? Não quero conversar sobre isso nunca. Mas é melhor botar tudo pra fora agora – ele mexe a cabeça suavemente – O que você fez, Bella?

Minha cabeça levanta rapidamente. Sinto-me ofendida, defensiva, pelo que ele acabou de me acusar.

– O que eu fiz? Você é muito cara de pau mesmo em me perguntar isso.

Ele encolhe os ombros.

– Acho que ela é bem impressionante, obrigada. Mas minha cara não é o assunto desta conversa em particular. Você transou com ele?

– Você transou com a stripper?

– Te perguntei primeiro.

Aquilo me deixou sem palavras. E, provavelmente, eu riria se isso não fosse tão triste. Com um tom de voz resignado, digo para ele:

– Não. Não, eu não transei com o Jake.

Edward solta a respiração e sua voz suaviza:

– Eu também não. Não com o Black, também não transei com a stripper.

Levanto da cama.

– Você queria?

Devido ao histórico de Edward em gostar de variedade, acho que é uma pergunta simples. Do meu ponto de vista, essa foi uma chance de ele reviver aquela época em que diversidade era um padrão.

– Nem um pouco.

Ele escorrega um dedo para o cinto do meu jeans e me puxa entre seus joelhos abertos. Suas mãos relaxam no meu quadril enquanto ele me olha.

– Você se lembra daquela comédia-romântica horrível que você me fez assistir no ano passado? Aquela com o cara do The Office? Ele está falando de Amor a toda prova. Confirmo. Edward continua.– Lembra no final, quando ele diz: "Mesmo quando te odiava, te amava"? Confirmo de novo. – Foi a mesma coisa. Isso aconteceu não porque era o que queria, mas sim porque eu achava que era o que tinha que fazer. Tudo por sua causa. Você estava na minha mente, no meu coração… mesmo quando não estava mais lá… você continuava lá. Nunca haverá um momento bom para contar isso.

Mentir ou não contar para ele não é uma opção.

– Eu e Jake nos beijamos. Suas mãos apertam meu quadril mais forte. As palavras ficam no ar, como um forte cheiro ruim. Quando ele não responde, insisto: – Não foi nada.

Edward sorri repreensivamente:

– Claro que não.

– Estava machucada. E confusa. Durou apenas alguns segundos. E não aconteceu por causa de desejo ou atração. Aconteceu apenas por… carinho.

Edward me coloca ao seu lado e se levanta. Em seguida, começa a dar passos bruscos. Cada músculo do seu corpo fica tenso e contraído:

– Te disse que isso ia acontecer. Todo este tempo, eu te disse, porra. Aquele cafajeste só estava esperando uma oportunidade para entrar nas suas calças de novo.

– Nada a ver, Edward. Foi inocente.

A imagem de Edward dando um beijo sensual na stripper vem em primeiro lugar nos meus pensamentos. E minha raiva vem logo em seguida.

– Não foi nada parecido com o que você fez. O que eu tive que te ver fazer.

– Então, eu devia me sentir melhor?

– Não estou tentando fazer você se sentir melhor! Estou tentando explicar o que aconteceu. Para que a gente possa pôr um ponto final nisso e seguir em frente. É o que você quer, né? Não é?

O desespero na minha voz deve ter passado por ele. Ele para de andar e me olha por alguns minutos. Seus olhos verdes mostram sentimentos lutando entre indignação e compreensão ressentida. Desejando se render a uma fúria que não trará nada – uma fúria que Edward deve saber que não tem direito de sentir.

Ele solta outro suspiro e senta de novo na cama.

– É, é o que quero.

Sorrio triste.

– Eu também.

Ele não me olha, mas encara diretamente a porta do quarto.

– Foi apenas um beijo?

– Sim.

– Sem amassos? Ou chegar nos "finalmentes"?

Viro os olhos.

– Sem nada disso.

Ele acena, tenso.

– Tudo bem… beleza. Acho que isso nos deixa empatados – ele fica em silêncio por um instante. Depois, diz firme: – Não quero que você converse com ele de novo. Nunca mais.

– Edward…

– Tô falando sério, Bella. Não quero que ele ligue no apartamento ou te mande e-mails. Não quero que você se encontre com ele para a porra de um almoço ou uma saída entre amigos – seus olhos queimam nos meus enquanto ele implora. – Quero Jake Black fora da nossa vida. Para sempre.

Fecho os olhos. Porque sabia que ia dar nisso. E não pense que não sei como Edward se sente. Talvez você até concorde com ele.

Mas escolher entre Jake e Edward não é uma opção. Talvez seja um ato egoísta, mas preciso dos dois. Edward é meu amante, o amor da minha vida, o pai do meu filho. Mas, Jake é meu melhor amigo, ele e Rose.

– Ele é meu amigo – ao falar com ele, estou estoica, deixando bem claro que não vou aceitar isso. Desta vez não, isso não.

Seu maxilar se contrai.

– Como você pode me pedir pra fazer isso? Como pode esperar que eu o veja e observe conversando com ele e não o tire de perto?

Pego a mão dele e seguro com a minha, apertando-as.

– Se nós dois decidíssemos nos separar, eu ainda assim não ficaria com o Jake de novo. Nunca mais. E ele não gostaria de ficar comigo. Quando cheguei aqui, eu achava que você não queria este bebê. Achava que não ia conseguir criá-lo sozinha. Jake me fez ver que eu conseguiria. Digo mais, ele me ajudou a

perceber que eu queria.

Edward vira. Seguro seu rosto e o trago para perto de mim.

– Se o Jake não tivesse estado ao meu lado, tinha uma grande chance de eu ter feito um aborto antes de você chegar. Pense nisso. Pense no que teríamos perdido, Edward. Pense que eu nunca conseguiria me perdoar, ou te perdoar. Devo isso a ele. Nós devemos isso a ele.

Ele fecha os olhos, apertando-os. Não espero que ele concorde comigo. É um comprimido difícil para qualquer homem engolir, especialmente alguém como Edward. Mas ele escutou. E só posso esperar que ele pense no que eu falei e perceba que minha vida, nossa vida, será melhor se tivermos um amigo como o Jake nela. O fato de ele não estar totalmente discordando já é o bastante, por enquanto. Ele esfrega os olhos exaustivamente com as palmas das mãos.

Quando ele as tira, me faz uma pergunta. E, em cada sílaba, tem uma curiosidade melancólica.

– Bella, por que você apenas não me disse? Na primeira vez que achou que poderia estar grávida. Por que não disse alguma coisa?

É algo que você também deve ter pensado, né? Nada disso teria acontecido se eu não tivesse guardado minhas suspeitas só para mim.

– Estava… chocada. Assustada. Eu nem sabia como me sentia com a possibilidade de estar grávida e… não tinha certeza de como você reagiria. Precisava de tempo para processar tudo. Para aceitar tudo. Para, eventualmente, ficar empolgada com isso. E eu estava. Depois da minha consulta com Bobbie, estava feliz. Estava indo para casa para te contar… mas… tarde demais.

Edward me conta:

– Eu me esforcei tanto para não tirar conclusões precipitadas. De novo. Quando vi o nome de um cara na sua agenda e depois você mentiu sobre aonde ia… fiquei muito nervoso. Mas, depois esfriei a cabeça e pensei, talvez fosse uma coisa boa. Talvez você estivesse me comprando algo ou planejando uma surpresa.

– E em vez de me perguntar ou esperar para ver qual era a surpresa, você me seguiu?

– Não podia esperar sentado. Tinha que fazer algo. Aí eu te vi, lá no estacionamento, parecendo tão feliz ao ver aquele filho da puta. Nunca pensei que você poderia me trair. Não queria nem acreditar nisso, mas estava bem na minha cara.

– Minha avó costumava dizer: "Não acredite em tudo o que escutar, e acredite apenas na metade do que ver".

Edward bufa:

– Ela é uma maldita gênia.

Estou disposta a aceitar meus erros nesta situação, mas não tenho complexo de mártir.

Então, pergunto:

– Se você achou que estava te traindo, por que não podia agir como um homem normal? Batendo numa parede ou ficando bêbado. Por que tem que inventar esses esquemas diabólicos, como se fosse algum supervilão do Batman?

Ele mexe a cabeça e toca meu cabelo.

– Quando achei que vi o que tinha visto… foi um pesadelo. Me senti no inferno. Nada que Deus ou Satã imaginasse chegaria perto daquele sentimento ruim.

– Entendo.

– E eu só queria que aquilo desaparecesse. Aquela maldita dor devastadora. Pelo menos por alguns instantes. Então, depois que comprei a garrafa, fui até um bar com os caras que costumava sair antigamente. Ela estava… lá. E é como dizem: "o melhor jeito para esquecer alguém é ficando com outra pessoa".

– Ninguém diz isso, Edward.

– Bom, deveriam. Aí achei que se você me visse com outra pessoa, perceberia o que estava perdendo. E então… pararia… e voltaria para mim. Querendo misericórdia. Implorando para que eu te perdoasse. Estava tudo esquematizado.

Respondo, falando com voz seca:

– É, e deu tudo certo.

– Disse que era um esquema, não disse que era um bom esquema. Ele fica sério. – Quando você foi embora… fiquei um pouco doido. Não conseguia acreditar… que você não tinha me escolhido.

Ele parece tão machucado, tão diferente do homem com quem morei por dois anos. Lágrimas carregadas de culpa e mágoa caem de meus olhos:

– Desculpe.

Edward me agarra. Seus lábios relaxam em meu pescoço ao declarar:

– Desculpa, Bella.

Em seguida, ele me afasta e seca minhas bochechas.

– Por favor, não chore. Não quero te fazer chorar nunca mais.

Fungo e tiro o molhado dos olhos:

– Naquela noite, depois do jantar na casa dos seus pais, o que teria dito se tivesse te contado naquela época? Um sorrisinho se abre em seus lábios ao imaginar a maravilhosa ideia.

– Teria ido até uma farmácia, não importa o horário que fosse, e compraria um daqueles testes de gravidez. Ou dez deles! Ficaria sentado na mesa com você esperando você beber um galão de água para que pudesse usar cada um deles.

Sorrio lacrimejando, pois aquilo parece ser a coisa certa.

– E quando todos eles dessem positivo, eu os colocaria juntos e tiraria uma foto com meu celular para poder enviar para sua mãe e para os meus pais, para Emmett e para Alice. Aí te pegaria no colo e te levaria até o quarto, e passaria as horas seguintes nos deixando cansados. Mas seria de um modo gentil, seria devagar, porque provavelmente ficaria preocupado em te machucar. Depois, quando estivéssemos deitados lá… falaria para você que não via a hora dos próximos nove meses passarem rápido – seus lindos olhos brilham com ternura e paixão. – Pois sei que fazemos os melhores bebês.

Dando uma risada, tiro seu cabelo escuro da testa. Depois, me inclino para frente e selo seu lindo sonho com um beijo.

Ele me pergunta:

– Se eu estivesse sozinho naquele apartamento naquela noite, o que você teria dito? Como teria contado para mim?

Meus olhos se enchem de lágrimas de novo, me levanto da cama e tiro a camisetinha de bebê da gaveta da cômoda. Seguro atrás das costas ao andar para ficar na frente de Edward.

Digo suavemente:

– Teria feito você se sentar e te contado que, quando comecei a trabalhar no escritório, nunca esperei conhecer alguém como você. E que nunca pensei em me apaixonar por você. Eu, realmente, nunca achei que você corresponderia ao meu amor. Depois, teria dito que as melhores coisas na vida são aquelas que você nunca pensou em ter. E teria te dado isso.

Coloco a camiseta nas mãos dele. Ele a desdobra devagar e, ao ler a frase, seus lábios se curvam em um sorriso exultante e de orgulho.

Sua voz sai rouca, com emoção, ao dizer:

– Que demais.

Ele coloca a camiseta de lado. Depois, puxa as cobertas da cama. Pega a bainha da minha camiseta e a levanta sobre minha cabeça. Tira minhas roupas, me deixando nua para ele. Em seguida, ele tira o jeans, e fico na frente dele apenas com meu sutiã de renda bege e com a calcinha. Desabotoo sua camiseta lentamente. Minhas mãos alisam seus ombros e peito, conhecendo novamente aquele corpo que tanto senti saudade. Mas não tem nada sexual em relação a isso. Quando Edward fica apenas de cueca, ele desliga o abajur e entramos debaixo das cobertas.

Estou morrendo de vontade de dormir bem e profundamente. Finalmente. Vejo o mesmo cansaço em Edward. Exaustão emocional pode ser mais esgotante do que qualquer um daqueles programas doidos de exercícios de sessenta dias.

Edward deita e fico com a cabeça encostada em seu peito. Ele beija o topo da minha cabeça, ao alisar o cabelo nas minhas costas.

Pergunto com uma voz baixa:

– Você ainda me acha perfeita?

– Como assim? – ele pergunta com uma voz de sono. Levanto a cabeça para olhá-lo.

– Você fala isso toda hora. Quando estamos no trabalho, quando estamos fazendo amor, às vezes acho que você nem percebe. Você fala que sou perfeita. Depois de tudo, agora, você ainda acha isso?

Sei que estou longe de ser perfeita. Ninguém é. Mas não estou interessada na realidade, só quero saber se a opinião dele sobre mim ainda é a mesma. Se, aos olhos dele, sou menos do que era.

Ele toca meu rosto, traçando meus lábios com seu dedão.

– Ainda te acho perfeita para mim. Nada vai mudar isso.

Sorrio e me deito novamente. Em seguida, com nossos corpos juntinhos, pegamos no sono.

Na manhã seguinte, quando abro os olhos, é cedo. Uma luz cinzenta passa pelas cortinas, mas o sol ainda não saiu. E o espaço entre nós está vazio. Estou sozinha. Por um momento horrível e irracional, acho que tudo foi só um sonho. A vinda de Edward até Forks, nossa reconciliação, apenas um engano vívido trazido à tona por muitas minisséries na televisão e por muitas novelas. Mas aí vejo um bilhete na mesinha.

Não se desespere. Fui lá embaixo buscar o café da manhã. Volto o mais rápido possível. Fique na cama. Aliviada, viro de costas e fecho os olhos. Sei, por já ter passado por isso, que se eu levantar muito rápido, o enjoo irá me bater como vingança. Não me importo muito com os enjoos matinais. É lógico que ninguém curte ficar botando tudo pra fora, mas, de um modo estranho, é confortante.

Como se meu corpo estivesse falando "estamos bem". Está tudo pronto. Dez minutos depois, me levanto devagar e coloco meu roupão. Aí desço, seguindo o cheiro de café recém-feito. Do lado de fora da entrada da cozinha dos fundos, escuto a voz de Edward. Em vez de entrar, espio pela rachadura ao lado da junta da porta. Edward está no balcão, batendo farinha em uma tigela de aço inoxidável. Minha mãe está sentada, rígida, na mesa do canto. Analisando contas, apertando sem dó os botões de uma grande calculadora. Ela está com cara de brava, uma expressão rígida, com certeza ignorando a outra pessoa que está no local.

Escuto e observo, conseguindo pegar o final da história do Edward.

– E eu disse "dois milhões? Não posso propor isso para meu cliente. Volte quando estiver falando sério". Ele olha para minha mãe, mas não há reação alguma. Ele volta a mexer e diz: – É como eu tava contando para a Bella algumas semanas atrás, alguns caras precisam aprender a perder.

Minha mãe bate uma conta na mesa e pega a próxima na pilha.

Edward suspira. Em seguida, coloca a tigela no balcão e senta na frente da minha mãe. Ela não percebe que ele está lá. Ele pensa por um instante, coçando seu queixo. Depois, se abaixa para a minha mãe e diz:

– Eu amo sua filha, Renee. Daquele jeito que aceitaria levar um tiro por ela.

Minha mãe bufa. Edward acena.

– Ok, entendi. Isso provavelmente não significa nada pra você. Mas… é a verdade. Não posso te prometer que não vou fazer merda de novo. Mas se eu fizer, não será tão épica quanto a mais recente porcaria que fiz. Te prometo que farei de tudo para compensar isso para a Bella… para deixar tudo isso bem.

Minha mãe continua olhando para a conta em sua mão, como se tivesse a cura do câncer lá. Edward senta, olha em direção à janela, e dá um sorrisinho.

– Quando eu era criança, queria ser meu pai. Ele usava aqueles ternos legais e trabalhava no andar mais alto de um prédio enorme. E ele sempre arrumava tudo, como se o mundo todo estivesse na ponta de seus dedos. Quando conheci Bella… não… quando percebi que a Bella significava isso para mim, tudo o que queria era ser o cara que a faria feliz. Que a surpreenderia, que a faria sorrir.

Pela primeira vez, minha mãe olha para Edward. Ele a olha de volta e diz com uma voz determinada:

– Eu ainda quero ser aquele cara, Renee. Eu ainda acho que posso ser. Espero que, um dia, você ache isso também.

Após um instante, Edward levanta e volta a fazer o café da manhã no balcão. Espero, observando, enquanto minha mãe continua sentada na mesa, em silêncio e sem se mexer. Não é isso que todos os pais querem escutar? Que o único objetivo da pessoa que sua filha ama é fazê-la feliz? Não consigo acreditar que ela não se emocionou com o que Edward disse.

Ela diz:

– Está fazendo errado.

Edward para de mexer e vira para minha mãe:

– Estou?

Ela levanta e pega a tigela da mão dele.

– Sim. Se você mexer muito, as panquecas ficarão pesadas. Muito grossas. Você precisa mexer apenas o suficiente para misturar os ingredientes – ela abre um sorrisinho para ele, mas só isso. – Vou te ajudar.

Devagar, Edward sorri de volta.

– Que ótimo. Obrigado.

É, aí vem a ternura e a confusão. Meu coração se derrete um pouquinho. Porque toda garota quer que sua mãe veja a bondade do homem que ela ama.

Chego, tranquila, na cozinha.

– Bom dia.

– Bom dia, meu amor. Como está? – pergunta minha mãe.

– Bem. Muito bem.

Vou até Edward, que me beija suavemente e coloca os braços em volta de mim.

– Por que levantou? Não leu meu bilhete?

– Li. Mas queria ver o que estava aprontando. Como está indo?

Ele pisca.

– Estamos quase lá.

Ficamos em Forks por mais um dia, antes de pegarmos um voo noturno de volta à Nova York.

A primeira coisa que fazemos na manhã do sábado é passar pela soleira da porta e entrar no nosso apartamento juntos. Dou uma olhada na sala de estar, enquanto Edward coloca nossas malas no canto. O apartamento parece ter acabado de ser limpo, está brilhando, e tem cheiro de lustra-móveis de limão. Está exatamente do mesmo jeito que deixei há uma semana. Nada mudou. Como se estivesse lendo minha mente, Edward diz:

– O pessoal da limpeza deu uma passada.

Olho pelo corredor em direção ao banheiro:

– E a fogueira?

Já tínhamos conversado sobre o ataque de piromania do Edward. Ele disse que queimou algumas fotos, mas ainda tem algumas cópias. Tudo o que foi perdido pode ser substituído. Não acham meio poético?

Falo, séria:

– Edward, precisamos conversar.

Ele me responde com cautela.

– Nenhuma conversa na história da humanidade que começou com esta frase terminou bem. Vamos nos sentar.

Sento no sofá. Ele pega a cadeira reclinável e a vira para me ver.

Vou direto ao ponto:

– Quero me mudar.

Ele tenta entender o que eu disse, enquanto me preparo para a discussão prestes a começar. No entanto, ele apenas acena levemente:

– Você está certa.

– Estou?

– Claro, é lógico – ele olha pela sala – Devia ter pensado nisso antes. Foi aqui que seu maior pesadelo se tornou realidade.

Igual àquela casa de Horror em Amityville, quem seria o idiota que gostaria de continuar vivendo lá? Ele está reagindo melhor do que esperava. Até que continua:

– Minha irmã conhece um ótimo corretor de imóveis. Vou ligar para ela. Podemos ficar no Waldorf se quiser, até encontrarmos uma nova casa. Neste mercado, acho que não deve demorar muito.

– Não, Edward, eu disse que eu quero me mudar. Sozinha. Quero ter meu próprio apartamento.

Sua sobrancelha se enruga.

– Por que você gostaria de fazer isso?

Provavelmente, você deve estar se perguntando a mesma coisa.

Estive pensando nisso, planejando tudo na minha mente, desde que decidi que queria ficar com o bebê, com ou sem o Edward. Porque há tipos diferentes de dependência. Sempre quis ter segurança financeira, e agora tenho. Mas nunca fui independente no sentido emocional. Por conta própria. E, nesta época da minha vida, é algo que quero. Mesmo que seja apenas para provar a mim mesma que consigo fazer isso.

– Nunca vivi sozinha, sabia?

Ainda confuso, ele diz:

– Tá ce-r-to?

– No primeiro ano da faculdade, morei em residência. Em seguida, eu, a Rose, o Jake e outras pessoas alugamos um lugar fora do campus. Aí depois, eu e o Jake ou eu, a Rosee o Jake sempre dividíamos uma casa ou um apartamento. Mais tarde, me mudei para cá com você.

Edward se curva para frente, encostando seus cotovelos nos joelhos:

– Aonde quer chegar, Bella?

– O que estou querendo dizer é que eu nunca voltei pra casa e não tive alguém me esperando. Eu nunca decorei ou comprei algum móvel sem consultar uma pessoa. Tenho 27 anos e, praticamente, nunca dormi sozinha. Ele abre a boca para argumentar, mas continuo: – E… e acho que você disse algo bem válido sobre acelerar as coisas. Nós partimos de uma noite de amor, em um final de semana, para morarmos juntos da noite para o dia.

– E veja como tudo deu certo! Sei o que quero, quero você. Não tinha nenhuma razão para esperar, pois…

– Mas talvez houvesse alguma razão para esperar, Edward. Talvez a gente pudesse ter criado uma base mais sólida para nosso relacionamento se tivéssemos apenas… saído… por um tempo antes de morarmos juntos. Talvez, se tivéssemos ido mais devagar, nada disso teria acontecido.

Ele está irritado. E um pouco em pânico. Ele está tentando esconder isso, mas dá para perceber.

– Você disse que me perdoou.

– Eu perdoei. Mas… não me esqueci.

Ele mexe a cabeça.

– Isso é apenas uma desculpinha de mulher para você me jogar na cara pelo resto das nossas vidas!

Ele tem um pouco de razão. Estaria mentindo se dissesse que não estou tentando convencê-lo de que ele está errado, de que não pode me tratar do jeito que bem entender. Que há consequências para seus atos. De que se ele fizer algo errado de novo, eu posso – e irei – deixá-lo. Mas não é apenas isso.

– Você quer mudar a decoração? – pergunta ele. – Fique à vontade. Quer pintar as paredes de rosa e colocar malditos lençóis de unicórnios na cama? Não vou falar nada.

Agora, estou mexendo a cabeça.

– Preciso saber que consigo fazer isso, Edward. Por mim. E… para que, quando nosso filho ou filha sair de casa, possa entender como é isso, para poder ajudar.

Neste momento, espero que Edward concorde com quase tudo o que quero. As mulheres sabem quando estão no controle da situação.

Você sabe do que estou falando.

Os dias depois que seu marido se esqueceu do aniversário de casamento, ou seu namorado passou horas demais no bar com os amigos assistindo ao jogo. Nos dias depois de uma discussão, quando as mulheres ganham a briga, tudo fica pacífico. Adorável. Os homens fazem de tudo para serem atenciosos e corteses. Eles guardam os sapatos no armário, tiram o lixo sem ao menos precisar pedir e se lembram de levantar a tampa antes de fazerem xixi.

Então, apesar de saber que Edward não ficará feliz com meu raciocínio, imagino que ele continuará sendo compreensível e prestativo.

– Bom, isso é uma porra de uma idiotice! Não foi bem o que imaginei.

Cruzo os braços sobre o peito.

– Não. Para mim, isso não é.

Ele se concentra.

– Então, você está louca! – ele coloca uma mão no cabelo e recupera seu autocontrole. Ao falar, as palavras saem calmas, moderadas, como um empresário com bom senso usando sua lábia. – Tudo bem… vamos concordar que os últimos dias foram muito emotivos. E você está grávida… você não está pensando direito. Quando a Alice estava grávida, ela queria raspar o cabelo igual ao da Miley Cyrus. O cabeleireiro conseguiu convencê-la do contrário e, no final das contas, ela ficou feliz. Então, vamos deixar essa ideia de lado… e pensar nela novamente mais tarde.

Suspiro.

– Isso será bom para nós. Ainda vamos continuar nos vendo alguns dias, mas com um pouco de tempo separados, um pouco de espaço…

– Você falou para sua mãe que não precisa de espaço. Que precisávamos estar juntos para resolver isso.

– Isso foi naquele momento – digo, encolhendo os ombros. Depois, falo o antigo ditado: – Se você ama alguém, solte-o. Se ele voltar para você, é porque era seu.

Ele belisca a ponta do nariz.

– Então… você vai me provar que nunca vai me deixar… me deixando?

– Não. Vou te provar que nunca vou te deixar… voltando pra você.

Edward puxa a calça da cintura e olha para baixo.

– Não, ainda tenho um pinto. O que explica muita coisa, porque o que você está dizendo só faz sentido na cabeça de uma mulher.

Viro os olhos.

Edward segue em frente:

– Você está grávida, porra, Bella! Vamos ter um filho. Agora não é hora de dar um passo para trás e ficar pensando se quer estar em um relacionamento!

Pego na mão dele e o sento perto de mim no sofá.

– Você se lembra de tudo o que fez antes de eu me mudar para cá? As flores, as bexigas, a conversa com a Irmã B, ter redecorado o escritório em casa. Foram gestos lindos. Eles me mostraram o quanto você me queria e o quanto você estava disposto a mudar sua vida por mim.

Olho para nossas mãos dadas.

– Mas, eles também fizeram uma oferta que eu não podia recusar. Nenhuma mulher pode. E acho que uma parte sua acredita ter me persuadido a morar com você. Que se você não tivesse me amolado e ficado tanto no meu pé, eu nunca teria te escolhido.

– Você não teria.

– Viu o que quis dizer? Isso não é verdade. Pode ter demorado pra eu confiar em você novamente, pra acreditar que estava pronto para um relacionamento, mas eu teria te escolhido. Eu teria continuado apaixonada por você e querendo uma vida ao seu lado, por causa de quem você é. Não é por causa das coisas que você fez para mim. Temos que consertar isso, Edward. Desse jeito, você nunca duvidará da razão de eu estar com você.

Ele tira a mão e a passa no rosto.

– Então, você quer pagar por um apartamento, empacotar todas suas coisas, comprar móveis, ter todo o trabalho de se mudar… apenas para provar a mim e a você que consegue isso? Sabendo que, em algum momento, vai acabar voltando a morar comigo?

– Bom, quando você fala desse jeito, isso tudo parece ridículo.

– Isso! Obrigado. Se deixarmos toda a baboseira psicológica sobre o lado emocional de fora, tudo é ridículo!

– Não, não é. Porque, mais tarde, quando decidirmos morar juntos novamente, estaremos na mesma página. Não será você que abrirá espaço na sua vida para mim, seremos nós dois tomando uma decisão juntos. Pelas melhores razões.

Ele olha para longe em direção à porta, pensativo. Depois, vira para mim novamente:

– Não. Me desculpe, Bella. Quero te fazer feliz, eu quero. Mas não posso concordar com algo tão sem sentido. Não vou concordar com isso. Não vou. Apenas não irei.

Ele cruza os braços e faz beiço. Como uma criança de dois anos que recusa se mexer até a hora que quiser. Teve uma época, há pouco tempo, que esta recusa teria me abalado. Que eu deixaria sua opinião se tornar a minha. Que eu teria cedido pelo amor que tenho por nosso relacionamento e pela minha sanidade. Mas não mais. Levanto.

– Vou fazer isso, Edward, com ou sem você. Eu, realmente, espero que possa ser com você.

Em seguida, ando pelo corredor até o quarto.

Fico parada no meio do quarto durante alguns minutos, me lembrando. Alguns dos momentos mais lindos e românticos da minha vida aconteceram aqui. Estaria mentindo se dissesse que não vou sentir falta disso.

Mas tenho convicção de que esta mudança nos fará bem. De que, em algum momento, isso fará a diferença entre nos ruirmos sob o peso de nossa paixão e teimosia ou nos tornarmos um casal ainda mais forte do que éramos. Só queria que Edward conseguisse enxergar isso também.

Com um suspiro, vou até o armário para pegar minha mala.

Quando saí daqui uma semana atrás, levei comigo apenas uma malinha, então ainda tem muita roupa para ser empacotada. Vejo a mala de couro bege grande na prateleira de cima. As prateleiras de closet realmente não foram projetadas para as baixinhas. Fico na ponta dos pés, tentando alcançar a alça. Penso em pegar uma cadeira no outro quarto, mas pulo para tentar pegar antes.

Ao dobrar os joelhos para tentar novamente, escuto Edward vindo atrás de mim. Ele alcança sobre minha cabeça, e pega a mala facilmente, colocando-a no chão.

– Você não devia esticar tanto seus braços sobre a cabeça. Não é bom para você… para o bebê – ele sai do closet e coloca a mala na cama.

– Como você sabe disso? – pergunto ao segui-lo.

Ele encolhe os ombros.

– Quando Alice ficou grávida, eu li bastante. Queria estar preparado caso ela entrasse em trabalho de parto durante alguma reunião de família, ou se ficássemos presos juntos num táxi durante a hora do rush. Ele abre o zíper da mala e acrescenta: – Eu, com certeza, teria que arrancar meus olhos depois daquilo, mas teria valido a pena.

Sorrio.

Ele me pega nos ombros e me coloca sentada na ponta da cama.

– Apenas… coloque seus pés para cima. Relaxe.

Ele, então, vira para a cômoda e tira uma pilha das minhas camisetas da gaveta, colocando-as organizadamente na mala.

Ele não olha para mim ao fazer isso.

– Está me ajudando a fazer as malas?

Ele acena firmemente.

– Sim.

– Mas você ainda não quer que eu mude?

– Não.

– E… você ainda acha que é uma ideia besta?

– Sim. Você não tem muitas ideias bestas, mas, mesmo se tivesse, esta seria a mais idiota de todas.

Ele pega outra pilha da gaveta, enquanto eu pergunto:

– Então por que está me ajudando?

Ele joga a pilha na mala e faz contato visual. Seu rosto diz tudo o que ele está sentindo: frustração, resignação… devoção.

– Nos últimos dois anos, disse uma dúzia de vezes que faria qualquer coisa por você – ele encolhe os ombros. – Este é o momento de eu entrar com tudo ou calar a minha boca.

E é… é por isso que eu o amo.

Acho que é por isso que você o ama também.

Pois, apesar de seus defeitos e erros, Edward é corajoso o bastante para me dar tudo o que tem. De colocar seu coração na mira e me dar a faca. Ele faria coisas que odeia, apenas por ter pedido a ele. Ele iria contra seus instintos e bom senso, se fosse necessário para mim. Ele me colocaria na frente de seu bem-estar, da sua felicidade.

Levanto, coloco os braços em volta do seu pescoço e beijo seus lábios. Um pouco depois, meus pés saem do chão e sua mão está enterrada em meu cabelo. Sua boca captura meu gemido, ao me puxar para mais perto.

Eu o afasto e digo:

– Você é maravilhoso.

Ele me dá um sorriso fraco:

– É o que dizem.

Sorrio.

– E eu te amo.

Ele me coloca no chão, mas continua com os braços na minha cintura.

– Que bom. Então, você vai me deixar colocar três cadeados no apartamento em que decidir morar. E uma corrente. E uma fechadura.

Abro um sorriso grande.

– Ok.

Edward lentamente se aproxima, me levando para mais perto da cama.

– E você não vai reclamar quando eu instalar um sistema de segurança.

– Nem sonharia em fazer isso.

Damos outro passo juntos, como se estivéssemos dançando.

– Estou pensando em comprar pra você um daqueles colares que dizem "eu caí e não consigo levantar" também. Meus olhos se apertam ao fingir que estou pensando sobre essa ideia.

– Podemos conversar sobre isso.

– E…você terá que me deixar te levar pra casa depois do trabalho toda noite.

– Sim. A parte de trás das minhas pernas encosta na cama.

– Vou com você a todas as consultas médicas.

– Em nenhum momento achei que você não faria isso.

Edward segura meu rosto em suas mãos.

– E, um dia, vou te pedir em casamento. E você saberá que não é porque está grávida ou por alguma tentativa desesperada para te ter. Lágrimas escorrem dos meus olhos ao nos olharmos. Com uma voz rouca, ele continua: – Você saberá que estou te pedindo porque nada me deixaria mais orgulhoso do que poder dizer: "Esta é minha esposa, Bella". E, quando eu te pedir, você responderá que sim.

Ao acenar, uma lágrima se arrasta pela minha bochecha. Edward a seca com o polegar enquanto eu prometo:

– É claro que sim.

Aí ele me beija, com toda a paixão e desejo que ele conteve durante os últimos dois dias. Edward faz carinho na minha cabeça ao cairmos na cama, juntos. Em seguida, me arqueio e, ao me esfregar nele em um lugar que já está duro e preparado, sinto um calor passar do estômago até as coxas. Encostando seus cotovelos na cama sobre meus ombros, Edward levanta a cabeça e ofega:

– Então… estamos fazendo sexo de reconciliação… ou de término? Porque tenho ideias fantásticas para os dois.

Abro minhas pernas, aninhando o Edward entre elas:

– É lógico que é sexo de reconciliação, talvez seja um pouquinho de término. Mas é muito mais sexo de último dia no apartamento. É muita coisa para se fazer, então acho que vai demorar um bom, bom tempo.

Edward sorri. Ele dá aquele sorriso encantador de garotão, um dos meus favoritos, que aparece apenas em ocasiões especiais.

– Adoro como você pensa. E não saímos da cama pelo resto do dia.

Pov Edward

Oito meses depois

Então…voltei a frequentar a igreja. Toda semana. Às vezes, duas vezes por semana. Sim, sou eu, o Edward. Bom te ver.

Sentiu saudade?

Levando em conta a expressão em seu rosto de "gostaria de enfiar seu pinto num apontador de lápis automático", acho que isso é um não.

Ainda está com raiva, né?

Não posso dizer que te culpo. Foram três semanas duras antes de conseguir olhar meu reflexo no espelho e não querer bater na minha bunda. Na verdade, teve uma noite em que eu estava com os caras, comemorando um acordo ferrado que o Sam fechou e, depois de muitas doses de Jäger, implorei para que o Emmett me desse um soco bem forte no saco. Porque não conseguia parar de ver o olhar no rosto da Bella quando ela entrou por aquela porta naquela noite horrível. Ele voltava na minha mente diversas vezes, igual àqueles filmes insuportáveis que passam constantemente na TV a cabo, mas que ninguém nunca assiste.

Para minha sorte, Emmett recusou. Tenho mais sorte ainda, pois Rosalie não estava com ele, porque ela, com certeza, teria ficado muito feliz em dá-lo.

É… a lista de pessoas que tive que beijar a bunda durante os últimos meses foi enorme. Poderia fazer uma linha de produção. Bella, Rosalie, Renee, meu pai, Alice… Tinha um estoque de protetores labiais, não queria me machucar.

Você perdeu muita coisa. Vou tentar te deixar por dentro de tudo.

O que você sabe sobre épocas de renovação?

Todo grande time de beisebol tem uma. Os Yankees, no entanto, tem uma em anos alternados. A meta de um ano de renovações não é ganhar o Campeonato Mundial. É desenvolver suas forças, reconhecer suas fraquezas. Tornar seu time sólido… forte. É assim que foram aquelas semanas para a Bella e para mim depois que ela inventou de se mudar. Ela não demorou muito para encontrar um apartamento novo. Era com um quarto, mobiliado, em uma parte boa da cidade.

Era pequeno… minha irmã o chamava de pitoresco.

Se estivesse sendo positivo, diria que era bem legal. Mas ser positivo não é bem minha praia, então era um lixo. Eu o odiava, cada centímetro dele.

A primeira segunda-feira que eu e a Bella voltamos ao trabalho não foi agradável. Meu pai nos levou até seu escritório e fez com que a gente ficasse sentado, escutando O Sermão.

É uma técnica de castigo que ele desenvolveu durante a minha adolescência, quando percebeu que bater em mim pelos meus erros não era tão eficaz quanto antes.

O velho é um falante – Wendy Davis não tá com nada perto dele –, e ele consegue ficar falando durante horas. Houve épocas em que eu, na verdade, preferia que ele me batesse, seria tudo muito mais fácil.

O longo discurso verbal que ele aplicou naquele dia, em particular, comigo e com a Bella incluía palavras como "decepcionado" e "julgamento incorreto", "imaturidade" e "autorreflexão". No final, ele explicou que tem dois grandes amores na vida – sua família e sua empresa –, e que ele não permitiria que um acabasse com o outro. Então, se a Bella ou eu deixarmos nossas vidas pessoais interferirem no nosso desempenho profissional novamente, um de nós ou nós dois teríamos que procurar emprego em outro lugar. No geral, achei tudo aquilo bem benevolente da parte dele. Se eu tivesse em seu lugar, teria me demitido.

Mais tarde, quando contamos para ele que ele seria avô pela terceira vez… Bom, vamos apenas dizer que as ótimas notícias demoraram um bom tempo para reestabelecer nossa relação.

Eu e a Bella nos víamos todos os dias, no trabalho e depois dele. Não dormíamos na mesma casa, mas tínhamos encontros: jantares, shows, caminhadas no Central Park, maratonas de conversas ao telefone, que eram mais longas do que as de adolescentes. Conversávamos muito. Acho que essa era a intenção. Não fazíamos nada escondido. Tudo era posto na mesa.

Conversávamos sobre nossas inseguranças – dúvidas são como ervas, se você não lidar com elas rapidamente, elas se multiplicam. E antes que perceba, seu jardim parece como uma floresta no Vietnã. Bella me acusou de usar o sexo como uma arma e um cobertor de segurança. E eu lhe disse que ela me exclui, que ela me afasta, que não tenho como saber o que ela está pensando.

Cá entre nós, tínhamos tantos problemas que dava para fazer uma temporada completa de "Dr. Phil e os Casos de família".

Quem diria?

Jogar tudo na mesa ajudou. Eu falava tanto sobre meus sentimentos que é um milagre que seios não tenham aparecido em mim.

Sabe quando está limpando o quarto? E tem que tirar tudo, mandar embora um monte de merda, limpar as prateleiras, antes de colocar tudo de volta ao lugar? Era mais ou menos o que estava acontecendo. Conversávamos sobre tudo o que fizemos quando estávamos separados.

Mas vou te falar uma coisa, aquelas conversas eram tão legais quanto fazer a porcaria de uma colonoscopia. Sua troca de línguas com o Black foi abordada nos mínimos detalhes.

Será que fiquei nervoso? Querosene é inflamável? Queria socar a parede e a cara dele. Eu ainda queria estabelecer limites e dizer para Bella que ela nunca mais falaria com aquele filho da puta de novo. Nunca mais o veria. Nunca.

Mas não fiz isso.

Porque, por mais que odeie assumir, o idiota estava do lado dela quando eu… não estava. Ele a ajudou quando eu botei a bunda dela para fora com uma bota de aço. Então, de um jeito estranho, ferrado, que não faz sentido algum no mundo, ele me fez um favor.

Além disso, a Bella gosta muito do idiota. E, apesar de eu querer ser tudo para ela, não posso negar algo, alguém, que a faça feliz. Portanto, por conta do meu próprio comportamento, estou disposto a dar um passe livre para o bundão. Só desta vez. É claro que, na próxima vez em que eu encontrar com ele, isso não vai valer mais. Se o retardado me irritar, tenho livre arbítrio para jogar os dentes dele na garganta. Como ele ama me irritar, é provável que isso aconteça.

Por que está me olhando deste jeito?

Não me diga que, agora, você, na verdade, gosta do cara?

Deus do céu, o suquinho deve ser muito gostoso, pois todo mundo está tomando-o recentemente.

De qualquer modo… próximo assunto… você sabe que não transei com a stripper. Mas o que não sabe é… não foi por não tentar.

Antes que corte minha cabeça, vamos nos lembrar de que a Bella tinha acabado de arrancar meu coração com suas mãos vazias. Ela disse que estava me deixando, que tudo tinha terminado entre nós. E eu acreditei nela. O que me traz de volta àquela declaração do início. É isso mesmo, a igreja. O simples fato é, devo a Deus. Bastante. E não é por causa das razões que você deve estar pensando.

O que você sabe sobre disfunção erétil?

Síndrome do Pau Mole.

Falha no lançamento.

É um estado que todo pobre homem com um pau terá que enfrentar em algum momento de sua vida. É aterrorizante. Igual àquelas pedras do espaço que batem na Terra, um dia isso acontecerá. Mas, para mim, aconteceu apenas uma vez.

Quer adivinhar quando?

Isso mesmo, naquela noite terrível. Depois que a Bella saiu, a stripper deu seu showzinho por uns quinze minutos. Em seguida, ela se ofereceu para dar o próximo passo – para nos conhecermos mais no sofá, no quarto, no lustre da sala de estar.

No entanto, eu sabia que não ia rolar nada. Não dava. Porque eu tava tão duro quanto uma bola de chiclete mastigada.

Bom, talvez eu não conseguisse fazê-lo subir porque estava acabado por causa da Bella. Talvez tenha sido porque tinha consumido álcool o bastante para matar um cavalo. Mas prefiro pensar que isso foi um ato de Deus. Uma intervenção divina para me salvar da minha própria estupidez.

E funcionou.

Porque hoje, Bella e eu estamos melhores do que nunca. E tenho quase certeza de que isso não seria assim se eu tivesse realmente comido outra mulher. Não sei se a Bella conseguiria me perdoar por isso. Sei que eu não conseguiria me perdoar.

Depois que tudo aquilo saiu do nosso caminho, chegamos à parte boa.

A reconciliação.

Ganhá-la de volta.

Sempre fui muito bom nesta parte, lembra?

Mas não gosto de ser repetitivo, não é muito criativo. Desta vez, não teve dilúvio de flores. O escritório não ficou cheio de bexigas. Não houve bandas com três homens. No entanto, houve mensagens de texto amorosas. Presentinhos, porém com bastante significado. Bilhete na porta do apartamento dela. Toda vez que pensava nela quando ela não estava comigo, toda vez que sentia saudade dela dormindo ao meu lado, eu a deixava saber disso. Com poesia ou não. Mas Bella também não ficou parada. Apesar de sua óbvia felicidade por estar vivendo sozinha, ela me deixou saber que estava se sentindo solitária sem mim. Ela insistiu que conversássemos ao telefone toda noite antes de dormir. Normalmente, ela pegava no sono enquanto eu ainda estava do outro lado da linha, e eu passava mais tempo do que podia escutando sua respiração.

Isso é lamentável?

Foda-se, sou muito mais do que carinhoso.

Bella também fazia nossa janta na casa dela três vezes por semana. Depois, trabalhávamos juntos na mesa da cozinha, como dois bons alunos no Ensino Médio se matando de estudar para as provas finais. Mas, perto da oitava semana, senti que era necessário fazer algo grande. E dei meu maior passo.

Já assistiu ao filme Digam o que quiserem?

Lembra quando o John Cusack segura aquela caixa de som na cabeça?

Copiei sua ideia.

Mas, em vez de um tocador de CD, fiquei na calçada da Bella com uma máquina de karaokê.

Você lembra a minha opinião sobre karaokê, né? Tem muita coisa em que sou bom, mas cantar não é exatamente uma delas.

Superei isso e cantei a plenos pulmões toda canção de amor de veado que conseguia me lembrar.

Emmett, Jasper e Sam apareceram por lá e se sentaram no meio-fio e me provocaram, mas nem liguei. Porque o tempo todo em que eu estava cantando, Bella estava parada na varanda dela, me observando, com um sorrisinho em seus perfeitos lábios.

A humilhação pública não parava por aí.

Porque no meio da música "Mirrors", do Justin Timberlake, Bella desceu, pegou na minha mão, e me levou para dentro do apartamento.

Mostrei o dedo do meio para os meninos ao sair de lá. E quando chegamos, Bella montou em mim como uma princesa guerreira se preparando para a batalha.

O quê?

Você não achou que não estávamos transando, né?

Euzinho, ficar dois meses sem pegar nada?

Por que não arranca meu cérebro com um alicate?

Acho que isso seria menos doloroso.

Temos transado. Mas como já disse, não passávamos a noite juntos. Então, era como tomar um sorvete sem a cobertura. Continua gostoso, mas, com certeza, tem algo faltando.

Naquela noite, no entanto, tudo mudou. Porque quando abri os olhos, já era de manhã, e Bella já estava acordada. Me olhando. Ela passava os dedos no meu peito e me beijava.

Ela me contou que estava pronta, que queria que morássemos juntos novamente. Aquilo… foi o segundo melhor dia da minha vida. Encontramos um apartamento novo bem rápido. Já estava procurando há um tempinho e tinha diminuído minhas opções para três lugares. Era importante para Bella que escolhêssemos um lugar que pudesse ser "nosso" em todos os sentidos da palavra. Para ela, isso representava um novo começo para nosso relacionamento. Um símbolo de algum tipo de poder feminino que ela, de algum modo, pensou que estava faltando antes.

Sempre achei que Bella fosse forte, independente. Nunca percebi que ela não achava isso.

O prédio já tem mais de cem anos, com estruturas originais, janelas do teto ao chão, e duas varandas com vista para o Central Park. Além disso, o Bon Jovi mora a alguns andares abaixo de nós, o que é legal.

Bella é uma grande fã dele.

Acho que isso é tudo.

Esqueci de algo?

Aprendi minha lição. Para sempre, desta vez. Estou falando sério.

Se eu chegar em casa e a Bella estiver transando com algum cara na nossa cama?

Não vou surtar, não vou falar nada. Vou apenas pegá-la, colocá-la em meu ombro e levá-la para o laboratório de DNA mais próximo para garantir que é a Bella mesmo, e não alguma irmã gêmea desaparecida do mal que chegou para fazer nossas vidas virarem um inferno.

Nunca vou duvidar da Bella de novo.

Aliás, de nós.

Ainda não acredita em mim? Tudo bem. O tempo mostrará isso. Além disso, Bella acredita em mim. E é o que realmente importa, né?

Agora que está atualizada, não vou te encher o saco com mais outras recapitulações.

Mas a história ainda não terminou. Você pode assistir ao resto da ação, ao vivo.

– Não consigo comer mais nada. Acho que meu estômago vai explodir.

– Deus do céu, Emmett, outro pedaço! Como aguenta? – pergunta Rosalie.

Emmett esfrega sua barriga sobressalente, como um avô no Dia de Ação de Graças.

– É um presente.

Ela vira os olhos. A gangue toda está aqui. Os meninos vieram ajudar a arrumar os móveis no quarto do bebê, e as meninas vieram junto para supervisionar.

Madeira de cerejeira sólida, isso é uma merda pesada. Siga meu conselho: compre madeira falsa. Fica tão bonito quanto e é muito mais fácil de carregar.

Shamu encara Emmett quando ele pega o quinto pedaço de pizza.

– Emmett, estou falando sério, é melhor você parar.

Shamu? Ah, é a Alice – um novo apelido temporário. Emmett e eu inventamos há algumas semanas, quando ela fez uma terrível escolha ao utilizar um maiô de gestante preto e branco para ir à praia. Mas não conte para o Jasper, ok? Ultimamente, ele não tem achado graça nenhuma quando a gente irrita a minha irmã.

Com a boca cheia, Emmett fala para ela:

– Não fique com ciúmes, Shamu, só porque você está muito inchada para curtir esta iguaria fina.

Oh-oh. Conseguiu pegar o fora que ele deu?

A Alice, com certeza, pegou.

– Do que você me chamou?

– Como assim?

– Shamu. Você me chamou de Shamu. Que merda isso significa, Emmett?

Nunca vi ninguém fazer fila na frente do corpo de bombeiros, mas agora sei como isso seria. Emmett se engasga com a mordida, como se tivesse engolindo um tijolo. E seus olhos bem grandes viram para mim pedindo ajuda. Está sozinho nessa, cara. Tenho um filho a caminho. Seria bom ter os quatro membros funcionando quando ele nascesse.

– Eu… ah… estou ficando com a síndrome de Tourette.

Rosalie parece confusa.

Os olhos de Alice se contraem.

– Filhodamãebundãoignorantechupador. Entendeu?

Shamu se vira.

– Tanto faz.

Ah. Isso foi decepcionante. A gravidez deve estar fazendo ela perder o jeito.

E falando sobre gravidez, Bella entra no quarto. Seu cabelo está comprido e brilhante. Quando ela se movimenta, ele cai da esquerda para a direita. Ela está com cara de cansada, e está com uma mão nas costas para ajudá-la a apoiar a imensidade que está na parte da frente. Não consigo desviar os olhos dela. Ela está adoravelmente redonda. Como um daqueles Kinder ovos que eu costumava comer quando era criança. Ela se joga no sofá perto de mim e coloca os pés inchados, como os de Fred Flintstone, na mesinha de centro.

– Estou tão grande. Sorrio e coloco a mão no seu monte redondo, esfregando-o como uma cabeça careca para desejar boa sorte. Saber que realmente tem um bebê lá dentro, senti-lo ou senti-la se mexer através da pele de Bella, é completamente maravilhoso. Quando está passando um jogo dos Yankees, converso com ele – passo todos os detalhes, como um intérprete de cegos. E à noite, quando Bella está dormindo, posiciono o controle remoto da TV na barriga dela só para ver o bebê chutar por dentro. Isso é legal, não acha? De um jeito meio estranho, igual ao Alien, mas ainda assim legal.

– Você realmente está enorme – digo –, acho que seu peso dobrou desde o café da manhã.

Todos ficam, sinistramente, em silêncio. Bella encara minha mão durante um instante bem longo.

– Com licença… tenho que… ir… – Ela levanta e se arrasta, correndo pelo corredor. Provavelmente, foi fazer xixi, ela tem feito bastante ultimamente.

Em seguida, Rosalie me dá um tapa. Plaft. Bem na orelha.

– Ai! – esfrego meu lóbulo dolorido.

Shamu solta um suspiro de frustração.

– Você pode dar um por mim também, Rosalie? Acho que não consigo me levantar.

Plaft.

– Cacete! Que merda é essa?

Alice me enche o saco.

– Está pensando o quê? Você não pode dizer para uma mulher que ela está enorme quando está apenas a três dias da data do parto!

– Eu não disse. Ela disse. Eu apenas concordei.

Rosalie. Plaft. Porra! Se o zumbido indicar alguma coisa, tem uma grande chance de eu ter acabado de ficar surdo.

– Bella sabe que não quis ofendê-la.

Rosalie cruza os braços, convencida.

– É lógico que ela sabe, imbecil. É por isso que ela está, agora, no banheiro, chorando igual a uma louca.

Faço um esforço para entender e olho no corredor. Pode ser que a Rosalie esteja apenas me enchendo o saco. Ultimamente, este tem sido seu passatempo predileto, fazer eu me sentir culpado por toda a merda pela qual Bella já me perdoou. Rosalie é o Mickey Mantle do rancor guardado.

Alice se empurra do sofá.

– Por falar nisso, Jasper, me leve pra casa. Mesmo que seja muito divertido assistir meu irmãozinho se humilhar, estou muito cansada para realmente curtir isso agora.

Rosalie e Emmett também se levantam para ir embora, para que os quatro possam dividir um táxi. Apesar de que não sei como eles farão isso, já que a Alice vai precisar do banco de trás todo só para ela. No entanto, não vou compartilhar este pequeno detalhe. Além disso, tenho algo mais importante para cuidar. Preciso encontrar minha namorada.

Bato levemente na porta do banheiro.

– Bella?

Escuto algo se arrastando atrás da porta.

– Já estou saindo.

Merda. Seu tom de voz está abafado. Úmido. Rosalie não estava brincando comigo.

Levanto os braços para pegar a chave na parte de cima da moldura. Destranco a porta e a abro lentamente, e lá está ela. Parada na frente do espelho, com rastros de lágrimas nas bochechas.

Bella se vira para me olhar e soluça. Está com voz de choro. De tristeza.

– Não quero ficar gorda.

Ela cobre o rosto com as mãos e soluça.

Tento conter a risada. De verdade. Mas ela parece tão linda e triste que quase não consigo esconder isso. Abraço-a pelas costas.

– Você não está gorda, Bella.

Sua voz é abafada pelas mãos.

– Sim, estou. Não consegui colocar os sapatos ontem. Rose teve que me ajudar, porque eu não conseguia alcançar.

Desta vez, não consigo controlar a gargalhada. Encosto meu queixo no ombro dela e tiro suas mãos do rosto. Nossos olhos se encontram no espelho.

– Você está grávida, não está gorda – penso por um instante e depois acrescento de propósito. – Alice está gorda.

Seus olhos úmidos semicerram:

– Ela está grávida.

– Não em suas coxas.

Bella mexe a cabeça.

– Você é tão mau.

– Não estou tentando ser. Estou apenas tentando te mostrar que você é linda – passo as mãos por cima e por baixo de seu quadril justo. – Que você é sexy pra caramba.

E não estou zombando da cara dela. Seu torso pode estar em capacidade máxima, mas suas pernas continuam finas. Torneadas. E ela ainda está carregando a bunda mais bonita e empinada deste lado do Rio Hudson. É claro que, metade do tempo, ela está hormonal e irracional, mas na outra metade, ela está com tesão.

Com mais tesão do que jamais a vi.

Além disso, tem os seios. Não posso me esquecer deles. Estão quase tão grandes quanto a cabeça dela. Muito engraçado. Não que haja algum problema com os seios normais da Bella, mas os peitos da gestação são como a Índia. Você não precisa ficar para sempre, mas é muito legal fazer uma visita. Bella duvida da minha sinceridade.

– Sexy? Pelo amor de Deus. Não puxe o saco, Edward.

Sorrio com malícia.

– Estou falando sério, querida, se eu quisesse puxar alguma coisa, não seria o saco. Ela se joga em meus braços, sem se convencer.

– Como você poderia, algum dia, achar isso – ela aponta para o corpo – sexy?

Hesito. Passo a mão na nuca.

– Talvez você fique brava.

– Manda. Encolho os ombros.

– Bom… eu fiz isso com você.

Este é um fato que tenho certeza de que ela não se esquecerá, quando estivermos na sala do parto.

– Te deixei assim, deixei minha marca. É a minha criança que você está carregando. É como se houvesse uma placa de neon bem grande, escrito: PROPRIEDADE DE EDWARD CULLEN. Pode me chamar de homem das cavernas, mas isso me deixa muito excitado.

Ela fica quieta por um instante, depois olha para baixo para nossas mãos dadas.

– E se eu não conseguir perder peso depois que o bebê nascer?

– Você vai conseguir.

– Mas e se eu não conseguir?

Encolho os ombros novamente.

– Aí me tornarei um daqueles caras que adoram carne. Uma carne extra não faz mal a ninguém.

Ela vira os olhos, mas ri. Seguro o rosto dela com ambas as mãos e trago seus lábios para perto de mim. O beijo começa gentil e carinhoso. E depois… não é mais. Seus dentes mordem meus lábios. Forte e rapidamente. Implorando por mais. Minhas pernas tremem, querendo agradá-la. Ainda me impressiona o poder que ela tem sobre mim. Essa pequena mulher consegue me deixar louco apenas com um olhar… um suspiro. Mas não poderia pensar diferente. Já estive do outro lado. Já vi o que a liberdade pode me oferecer. Sofrimento. Tragam as porcarias das correntes, aceito ser escravo a qualquer momento. Bella se afasta, com olhos fechados. Ofegante.

– Edward… Edward, preciso…

Tiro o cabelo de seu rosto.

– O quê, amor, fala? O que precisa?

Seus olhos abrem.

– Você me quer, Edward?

Chupo seu lábio inferior e sibilo.

– Claro.

– Me mostre. Faça eu sentir isso. Não pense no bebê… apenas… me coma… como antes…

Minha Nossa Senhora.

Tudo bem, neste momento, a Bella está… alargada. Delicada. Como uma bexiga muito cheia de água. Tive que fazer um esforço para levar as coisas com muita calma no departamento sexual. Devagar e gentil, apesar de algumas posições fantasticamente criativas. Mas agora, as coisas que ela diz, sua voz, caramba, isso é tudo que posso fazer para não incliná-la na pia e comê-la até desmaiarmos.

– Quero muito forte… por favor, Edward… como costumávamos fazer…

Caramba, acho que é assim que um gorila enlouquecido se sente logo após escapar de um zoológico.

– Não precisa olhar pra mim, se…

Como um pavio seco, estalo. Agarro seus braços mais forte do que deveria e a viro. Coloco a mão no cabelo dela, puxando sua cabeça para trás para que eu possa atacar seu pescoço. Meu furioso pau duro se esfrega na bunda dela.

Bella geme. Minha outra mão sobe por sua barriga, pegando fortemente em seus seios. Eles sobram em minha mão. Nossas bocas se fundem juntas, com as línguas se batendo e lutando. Encaixo um braço por baixo dos joelhos dela e a levanto, levando-a diretamente ao quarto.

Bella empurra meu peito.

– Espera, Edward, estou muito pesada. Você vai se machucar.

Se eu não estivesse tão excitado, ficaria ofendido com isso. Interrompo-a com outro beijo profundo. Depois, a deito na cama. Desabotoo a frente de seu vestido sem pressa, um botão por vez. Não para provocá-la, mas para mostrar a ela.

– Vai pro inferno com "Não me olhe"! Olhar pra você é a melhor parte de tudo.

Tudo bem, não é a melhor parte. Mas é uma parte muito boa. Ela se mexe impaciente e abro seu sutiã. Ela o tira pelos braços. Paro por um instante para admirar minha obra, acariciando cada parte de seu corpo nu com meus olhos. Deslumbrante. Em seguida, enfio o rosto entre seus seios, lambendo e chupando, elogiando cada colina. Bella arqueia as costas e puxa meu cabelo. Se contorcendo. Arranco a minha camiseta pela cabeça. Seus braços agarram minhas costas, me apertando forte, me puxando para mais perto. Gemo e mordisco um caminho até sua garganta para dar outro longo beijo em sua boca. Não quero que ela pense no bebê agora, mas não posso passar pela barriga sem reverenciá-lo. Aperto meus lábios nela uma vez, respeitando-o.

Depois, me levanto. Tiro o cinto e deslizo a calça e a cueca até o chão. Bella está respirando rapidamente. Seus lábios estão abertos e inchados. Seus olhos estão queimando para mim. Pego seus tornozelos e os levo até a ponta da cama, colocando suas pernas em volta do meu quadril. Deslizo meu pau por cima e por baixo de seus lábios, cobrindo a cabeça com o molhado.

Em seguida, paro e nossos olhos travam. Sei que ela quer ter uma boa gozada e eu quero agradá-la, mas antes: – Caso te machuque, caso esteja desconfortável, me fala.

Ela acena rapidamente. E é a única confirmação que preciso antes de bater dentro dela. Porra. Gememos juntos, durante um tempo e bem devagar. Minha cabeça vira e impulsiono de novo. Ela está mais apertada agora. Não sei se é o bebê que está juntando tudo ou Deus é que é bom, mas sua boceta me aperta como uma planta carnívora saboreando sua última refeição. Meu quadril bate contra ela, colidindo e se esfregando, o mais agressivo possível. Parece algo primitivo. Puro. É tão intensamente delicado, impossível de se acreditar. Seus sólidos seios pulam depois de cada pressão. Ela está arquejando e gemendo, está amando cada segundo. Bella procura meu quadril, mas está muito longe de seu alcance. Ela agarra os lençóis da cama no lugar e os aperta. Mantendo um ritmo rápido e regular, deslizo minha mão entre nós e esfrego seu clitóris do jeito que ela gosta. Depois, faço movimentos mais rápidos, belisco aqueles mamilos escuros lindos. Os seios da Bella sempre foram um ponto bem gostoso, mas ultimamente parece que eles estão muito mais sensíveis. Ela abre a boca, mas saem apenas gemidinhos. E isso é inaceitável.

– Fala sério, amor, você consegue se sair melhor do que isso.

Dou um bom e longo puxão em cada mamilo pontudo.

E ela grita:

– Edward… Edward… isso… Muito melhor.

Coloco as mãos em seus joelhos para me apoiar. Puxo-a para dentro de mim conforme empurro mais forte. Pele batendo na pele.

– Cacete… Bella… Não vou conseguir aguentar por muito tempo.

A esta altura, não esperava muito. Meu queixo cai no meu peito e procuro e agarro sua bunda. Levantando-a, enfiando profundamente. Me mexendo mais rápido.

Bella aperta as pernas em mim e sei que ela também está quase gozando. E está gemendo… sussurando… é algo lindo.

Aí ela fica rígida por baixo de mim. Se estica ao meu lado. Me leva com ela. Pego na sua cintura, segurando-a perto de mim ao gozarmos juntos.

Mais tarde, quando nossas respirações finalmente voltam ao normal, caio na cama ao seu lado:

– Caramba. Isso nunca cansa.

Ela ri.

– É. Tava precisando disso.

Ela morde o lábio inferior e me olha de relance. Tímida.

– Quer fazer de novo? Como se ela precisasse perguntar.

Algumas horas depois, acordo do meu coma induzido por sexo, ouvindo o som da voz de Bella.

– Droga… porcaria de pizza. Quem foi o idiota que inventou isso.

Esfrego os olhos para acordar e olho pela janela. Ainda está escuro lá fora, apenas algumas horas depois da meia-noite.

Bella está andando de um lado para o outro no quarto, esfregando sua barriga. Respirando rapidamente.

– Bella? O que está acontecendo?

Ela para de andar e olha na minha direção.

– Nada. Volte a dormir – geme suavemente. – Apenas uma indigestão.

Apenas uma indigestão? É o que se costuma dizer antes de morrer. Aí quando você se dá conta, o tio Morty está deitado numa maca no necrotério por causa de um ataque cardíaco destrutivo, que ele nunca soube que estava tendo.

Não foi quando estava comigo, garotão.

Rapidamente, pulo da cama, vestindo uma calça de moletom. Paro ao lado de Bella, com a mão em seu ombro.

– Não seria melhor ligar para a médica?

– O quê? Não… não, tenho certeza de que é apenas… ai... – ela se inclina, segurando seu tronco. – Ah… ai…

E um jato de água estoura entre as pernas dela. Parecem umas dez garrafas d'água.

Nós dois ficamos lá parados. Bobos. Observando as gotas caírem da barra de sua camisola no tapete. Então, como uma cobra deslizando numa grama, a realidade vem à tona.

– Ai. Meu. Deus.

– Cacete.

Lembra daquela bexiga que falei? Isso, aquela filha da mãe acabou de estourar.

Hee hee. Whoo whoo. Hee hee. Whoo whoo.

Quando tinha dezesseis anos, o time de basquete da minha escola estava empatado no Campeonato Estadual. No último jogo, estávamos perdendo por um ponto, faltando três segundos para terminar o jogo. Adivinha para quem eles passaram a bola? Quem conseguiu ganhar a cesta de três pontos? Isso mesmo, eu consegui. Porque até mesmo naquela época, eu era uma pedra. Firme no gatilho.

Não fico estressado.

Medo? Pânico?

Isso é coisa de perdedor.

E não sou um perdedor. Então, por que as minhas mãos estão tremendo como se fosse um paciente com doença de Parkinson sem medicação?

Alguém já te disse que você faz muitas perguntas?

Estou pálido, enquanto seguro o volante bem forte. Bella está no banco de passageiros, sentada em uma toalha, aplicando todas aquelas técnicas de respirações que aqueles porcarias de instrutores hippies de Lamaze nos ensinaram.

Hee hee. Whoo whoo. Hee hee. Whoo.

Em seguida, no segundo gemido, ela grita:

– Ah não!

Quase bato o carro num maldito orelhão.

– O quê! Qual o problema?

– Esqueci dos pirulitos de maçã verde!

– Do quê?

Ela fala agitada, cheia de decepção.

– Os pirulitos de maçã verde. Alice disse que eles eram a única coisa que saciava sua sede quando ela estava no trabalho de parto da Mackenzie. Ia comprar alguns esta tarde, mas esqueci. Podemos parar em algum lugar para comprar?

Tudo bem. Parece que o bom senso da Bella deu tchau, então sou eu quem terá que ser a voz da razão. O que é um pouco assustador, considerando que estou preso por um fio aqui.

– Não, não podemos parar em porra alguma para comprar alguns! Está louca?

Os olhos castanhos enormes da Bella imediatamente ficam cheios de lágrimas. E me sinto como o cara mais idiota do mundo.

– Por favor, Edward? Só quero que tudo seja perfeito… e se eu quiser um pirulito durante o parto, e aí você sai para comprar um e aí tenho o bebê enquanto você estiver fora? Você vai perder tudo – lágrimas escorrem por suas bochechas como dois riozinhos. – Não conseguiria suportar se você perdesse.

Por favor, tomara que não seja uma menina. Pelo amor de Deus, não deixe ser uma garota. Durante todo este tempo, estive rezando por um bebê saudável sem especificar um sexo. Até agora. Porque se eu tiver uma filha e as lágrimas dela me dominarem igual às da Bella? Estarei totalmente ferrado.

– Ok, Bella. Tudo bem, amor. Não chore, vou passar em algum lugar.

Ela funga e sorri.

– Obrigada.

Viro o volante para a direita, fazendo uma curva ilegal, e estaciono o carro no meio-fio em frente a uma loja de conveniência. Depois, mais rápido que um pit stop na Fórmula Indy, volto para a avenida, com os cobiçados pirulitos de maçã verde se mexendo no banco de trás.

Bella volta a fazer sua respiração. Hee hee.

Whoo whoo. Hee hee. Até que ela para.

– Será que as enfermeiras vão saber que a gente fez sexo?

Olho explicitamente para sua barriga.

– A menos que você planeje declarar uma gestação imaculada, acho que elas imaginarão que sim.

Depois, aperto a buzina.

– O acelerador é do lado direito, vovozinha!

Se o seu cabelo branco volumoso for a única coisa que dá para ser vista pelo painel? Você não devia estar mais dirigindo.

Hee hee. Whoo whoo.

– Não, você acha que elas vão saber que fizemos sexo esta noite?

Bella é engraçada com relação a isso. Tímida. Até mesmo comigo, às vezes. Teve um dia que acabei vendo ela no vaso sanitário e, depois, ficou parecendo o fim do mundo. Pessoalmente, acho isso ridículo. Mas não vou discutir com ela agora.

– É uma maternidade, Bella, não o povo da perícia. Eles não vão entrar lá embaixo com uma luz preta procurando esperma.

Hee Hee. Hee Hee.

– É, você está certo. Eles não vão conseguir saber isso – ela parece ter ficado mais calma com esta ideia. Aliviada.

Whooooo.

Fico feliz por ela. Agora, se eu conseguir não ter nenhum ataque cardíaco, ficaremos bem.

Uma hora depois, Bella está acomodada em um quarto no Hospital Presbiteriano de Nova York, ligada a mais aparelhos do que uma pessoa de noventa anos num aparelho de suporte à vida. Sento numa cadeira perto da cama.

– Você quer alguma coisa? Uma massagem nas costas? Cubos de gelo? Sedativos?

Eu adoraria um copo de uísque agora. Ou uma garrafa inteira. Bella pega a minha mão e a aperta bem forte, como se estivéssemos em um avião que está prestes a decolar.

– Não. Apenas converse comigo – a voz dela fica com tom de pressa. Baixa. – Estou com medo, Edward.

Meu peito se aperta dolorosamente. Nunca me senti tão inútil na vida. Mas tento esconder isso ao máximo.

– Olha, esta coisa toda do parto é baba. Tipo assim, mulheres têm filhos toda hora. Li um artigo uma vez que falava que, antigamente, eles tiravam uma criança da barriga bem no meio dos campos. Depois, eles a limpavam, colocavam-na na mochila deles e voltavam ao trabalho. Então, não deve ser muito difícil, né?

Ela bufa.

– Pra você é muito fácil falar. A sua parte foi divertida. E acabou. As mulheres realmente se ferraram neste acordo.

Ela não está totalmente errada. No entanto, as mulheres são muito mais fortes do que os homens. Não, sério, estou falando sério. É claro que ganhamos delas na força da parte de cima do corpo, mas nos outros sentidos – psicológico, emocional, cardiovascular, genético –, as mulheres ficam em primeiro lugar.

– É porque Deus é esperto. Ele sabia que se tivesse que passar por essa merda, a raça humana teria desaparecido com o Adão.

Ela ri. Em seguida, escutamos uma voz na porta.

– Como estamos nesta noite?

– Oi, Bobbie.

– Oi, Roberta.

Sim, eu uso apenas seu nome completo.

Estresse pós-traumático? Provavelmente.

Tudo o que sei que escutar o nome Bob? Isso me faz querer cortar meus pulsos com um estilete.

Roberta verifica o quadro na ponta da cama.

– Tudo parece estar bem. Você está com três centímetros de dilatação, Bella, então ainda vai demorar um pouquinho. Tem alguma pergunta?

Bella parece otimista.

– Anestesia epidural?

Aqui vai um conselho: não seja masoquista. Aceite a epidural.

Vou repetir, caso você tenha perdido: ACEITE A EPIDURAL. De acordo com a minha irmã, é uma droga miraculosa. Ela chuparia o cara que inventou isso com muito prazer, e Jasper provavelmente a deixaria. Você arrancaria um dente sem tomar anestesia? É claro que não. E não venha com essa idiotice de passar por aquela "experiência completa" do parto. Uma dor é uma dor, não tem nada de "maravilhoso" nisso. Apenas dói pra caralho.

Roberta dá um sorriso tranquilizador.

– Vou arrumar pra já – ela faz algumas anotações na prancheta, colocando-a, em seguida, de volta no cesto. – Volto daqui a pouco para te ver. Peça para as enfermeiras me avisarem se você precisar de algo.

– Beleza. Obrigada, Roberta.

Assim que ela sai, me levanto e pego meu celular.

– Vou ligar para a tua mãe, não consigo sinal aqui dentro. Você vai ficar bem até eu voltar?

Ela acena com a mão.

– É claro. Não vou a lugar algum. Vamos ficar bem aqui.

Me abaixo e beijo a testa de Bella. Em seguida, me inclino, beijo a barriga e falo:

– Não comece sem mim.

Saio correndo para conseguir falar com a médica de Bella no corredor:

– Ei, Roberta!

Ela para e vira:

– Oi, Edward. Como está?

– Estou bem, bem. Queria te perguntar sobre a batida do coração do bebê. Um por cinquenta não é muito alto?

A voz de Roberta é tolerante, compreensiva. Ela está acostumada com isso.

– Está dentro da variação normal. É comum ver algumas oscilações mais baixas na batida do coração do feto no trabalho de parto.

Aceno e continuo:

– E a pressão sanguínea de Bella? Algum sinal de pré-eclâmpsia?

Conhecimento é poder. Quanto mais você sabe, mais controle você terá em alguma situação. Pelo menos é isso o que estive dizendo para mim mesmo durante os últimos oito meses.

– Não, como te disse ontem, e antes de ontem, ao telefone, a pressão da Bella está perfeita. Esteve regular durante toda a gestação.

Esfrego meu queixo e aceno.

– Você já fez o parto de uma criança com distocia de ombro? Porque você sabe que só saberá quando o bebê já estiver…

– Edward. Pensei que tivéssemos concordado que você ia parar de assistir às reprises de Plantão médico.

O Plantão médico devia vir com uma marca de aviso. É perturbador. Se você é um hipocondríaco moderado ou uma pessoa prestes a se tornar um pai ou uma mãe, pode apostar que não vai conseguir dormir algumas noites depois de assistir apenas a um episódio.

– Eu sei, mas…

Roberta levanta a mão.

– Olha, eu entendo como você se sente…

– Entende? – pergunto bruscamente – Já pegou sua vida toda e colocou nas mãos de outra pessoa e pediu para ela cuidar dela para você? Para te trazer de volta sem problema algum? Pois é isso que estou fazendo aqui – coloco uma mão no cabelo e desvio o olhar. Ao falar novamente, minha voz sai abalada. – Bella e este bebê… caso qualquer coisa aconteça… Não consigo nem terminar o pensamento, imaginar a frase.

Ela coloca a mão no meu ombro.

– Edward, você tem que confiar em mim. Sei que é difícil, mas tente e concentre-se nas coisas positivas. A Bella é jovem e saudável, temos todos os motivos para acreditar que este parto progredirá sem quaisquer complicações.

Concordo com a cabeça. E a parte lógica do meu cérebro sabe que ela está certa.

– Vá ficar com Bella. Tente curtir o momento que te resta. Depois de hoje à noite, não será mais somente os dois, não durante um bom tempo.

Me forço a concordar de novo.

– Ok. Obrigado.

Viro e volto ao quarto.

Paro na porta.

Consegue vê-la? Cheia de travesseiros ao seu redor, acomodada embaixo do edredom que insistiu em trazer de casa. Ela parece tão pequena. Parece quase como uma menininha se escondendo na cama dos pais durante uma tempestade.

Preciso dizer aquelas palavras, para garantir que ela saiba.

– Eu te amo, Bella. Tudo o que é bom na minha vida, tudo o que realmente importa, só existe por sua causa. Se não tivéssemos nos conhecido eu estaria totalmente acabado, e provavelmente muito ignorante para perceber.

Ela olha para mim, completamente impassível.

– Estou tendo um filho, Edward, não estou morrendo – seus olhos se abrem mais. – Caramba, não estou morrendo, né?

Isso é o bastante para me tirar de meu pânico.

– Não, Bella. Você não está morrendo.

Ela acena.

– Tudo bem, então. Só para constar, eu também te amo. Adoro o fato de você estar financiando o futuro da Mackenzie porque não consegue parar de falar palavrões. Adoro o jeito que você provoca sua irmã sem piedade, mas que mataria quem a machucasse. Mas acima de tudo… eu amo como você me ama. Sinto isso a toda hora… todos os dias.

Ando até ela e acaricio sua bochecha. Em seguida, me abaixo e beijo seus lábios suavemente. Ela pega minha mão e dá um apertão.

Em seguida, seu maxilar se contrai com determinação.

– Agora, vamos fazer isso.

Acabei me preocupando muito por nada. Pois às 09h57 desta manhã, Bella deu à luz a um bebê cheio de energia. E eu estive ao seu lado durante o tempo todo. Compartilhando sua dor.

Literalmente.

Tenho quase certeza de que ela quebrou minha mão.

Mas quem se importa? Alguns ossos quebrados não significam tanta coisa, pelo menos não quando você está segurando um milagre de uns três quilos e 255 gramas. E é exatamente o que estou fazendo.

Sei que todo pai acha que seu filho é adorável, mas vamos ser sinceros, ele é um garoto lindo, não acha?

Sua cabeça tem um pedaço de cabelo cobre. Suas mãos, seu nariz, seus lábios – olhar para essas coisas é como se olhar em um espelho.

Mas seus olhos, eles são iguais aos da Bella.

Ele é belo.

A perfeição em pessoa.

É claro que ele não nasceu assim. Algumas horas atrás, ele era bem semelhante a um galo sem penas gritando. Mas ele era o meu galo sem penas gritando, então ainda assim ele era a coisa mais linda que já vi.

É irreal.

A adoração.

É uma devoção tão poderosa que quase dói ao olhá-lo.

Tipo assim, eu amo a Bella, mais do que minha própria vida. Mas isso demorou. Eu me apaixonei por ela gradualmente.

Isso… foi instantâneo.

Assim que meus olhos o viram, tive certeza de que me jogaria de uma ponte para salvá-lo.

Meio louco, né?

Não vejo a hora de poder ensiná-lo algumas coisas. Mostrar para ele… tudo. Como trocar um pneu, como conquistar uma garota, como jogar beisebol e como se defender. Não necessariamente nesta ordem.

Eu costumava zoar daqueles caras no parque. Os pais, com seus carrinhos e sorrisos de patetas e bolsas de homens.

Mas agora… eu entendo.

A voz de Bella me faz parar de admirar o bebê.

– Ei.

Ela parece exausta. Não a culpo.

– Como está se sentindo?

Ela sorri, sonolenta.

– Bem… imagina como é urinar uma melancia.

Me encolho.

– Ai.

– É.

Seus olhos vão direto para o pacotinho enrolando em um cobertor azul bebê nos meus braços.

– Como está o pequenininho?

– Está bem. Estamos apenas passando um tempo juntos. Falando porcaria. Estou contando sobre as coisas mais importantes na vida, como garotas e carros e… garotas.

– Ah é?

– Sim.

Olho para nosso filho. E minha voz fica com um tom de admiração.

– Você fez um ótimo trabalho, Bella. Ele tem seus olhos. Eu amo seus olhos, já te disse isso? Eles foram a primeira coisa que notei em você.

Ela inclina uma sobrancelha.

– Pensei que minha bunda tivesse sido a primeira coisa que você notou.

Ao lembrar, rio.

– Ah é, é verdade. Mas depois você se virou e… me surpreendeu.

O bebê solta um chiado meigo, conseguindo nossa atenção.

– Acho que ele tá com fome.

Bella acena e passo ele para ela.

Ela desamarra a parte de cima do seu pijama, expondo um seio maduro, suculento. Ela traz o bebê para mais perto e ele agarra seu mamilo – como se fosse experiente.

Esperou algo diferente?

Esse é meu filho, afinal de contas.

Eu os observo durante um tempo. Acabo tendo que arrumar o pau duro que resolveu brotar na minha calça.

Que doente.

É, eu sei. Bella me dá um sorriso malicioso e olha em direção ao meu testículo.

– Está com algum problema aí embaixo, sr. Cullen?

Encolho os ombros.

– Não. Nenhum problema. Só não vejo a hora da minha vez.

Olha, tem dois tipos de mulher neste mundo: aquela que acha que se não pode fazer nada abaixo da cintura durante seis semanas após ter dado à luz, o companheiro também não pode.

Mas tem também o segundo grupo. Aquela que não vê a hora de se masturbar, de fazer sexo oral, entre outras coisas – porque ela sabe que o favor será retribuído quando a proibição terminar.

Bella, com certeza, fica no segundo grupo.

Sei disso e parece que meu pau também.

– Depois do massacre que acabou de ver na sala de parto? Pensei que você nunca mais iria querer fazer sexo comigo novamente.

Fico boquiaberto. Espantado.

– Está me zoando? Achava sua boceta magnífica antes, mas agora que vi do que ela é realmente capaz de fazer? Ela atingiu um nível de super-herói nos meus registros. Na verdade, acho que devíamos chamá-la disso – levanto as mãos, prevendo um outdoor enorme. – Xoxota Maravilha.

Ela mexe a cabeça e sorri para o bebê.

– Falando sobre dar nome às coisas… temos que pensar em um para ele, não acha?

Bella e eu decidimos esperar pelo jogo de nomes até que o bebê tivesse nascido para garantir que caísse bem nele. Nomes são superimportantes. São a primeira impressão que o mundo tem de você. É por isso que nunca vou entender a razão de as pessoas xingarem seus filhos com nomes como Edmundo ou Alberto ou Orvalho. Por que então não ferra tudo e chama a criança de Imbecil?

Me inclino na cadeira.

– Tudo bem, pode começar.

Seus olhos analisam o rosto da criança.

– Connor.

Mexo a cabeça.

– Connor não pode ser o primeiro nome.

– Claro que pode.

– Não, é um sobrenome. Com minha melhor voz de Exterminador, digo: – Sarah Connor.

Bella vira os olhos e diz:

– Sempre gostei do nome Dalton.

– Nem vou te dar o prazer da minha resposta.

– Tudo bem. Colin.

Zombo.

– De jeito nenhum. Parece muito com "cólon". Vão chamá-lo de idiota assim que ele colocar os pés no parquinho. Bella me olha, sem acreditar.

– Tem certeza que você estudou em uma escola católica? Parece que você cresceu em um reformatório.

A vida é uma grande escola. Lembre-se disso. Mentalidade de matilha de lobos. Você precisa aprender a não ser o elo mais fraco. São eles quem são comidos. Vivos.

– Já que você não aprova minhas escolhas, o que sugere? – pergunta ela.

Olho para o rosto de nosso filho, que está dormindo. Seus pequenos lábios perfeitos, seus longos cílios escuros.

– Michael.

– Ah claro. Na terceira série, Michael Rollins vomitou em meus sapatos. Toda vez que escuto este nome, penso em cachorros quentes vomitados.

É justo.

Tento novamente.

– Anthony. Não Edward Anthony Apenas Anthony.

Bella levanta as sobrancelhas e testa:

– Anthony. Anthony. Gostei.

– Sério?

Ela olha novamente para o bebê.

– Sim, será Anthony.

Coloco a mão no bolso de trás e tiro um pedaço de papel dobrado:

– Fantástico. Agora o sobrenome.

Ela está confusa.

– O sobrenome?

Tínhamos conversado sobre utilizar Swan como o nome do meio. Mas vamos ser honestos, as únicas pessoas que têm nomes do meio são assassinos em série e pais muito putos. Então, pensei em algo muito melhor. Coloco o papel aberto no colo de Bella. Dê uma olhada. Swan-Cullen.

Ela olha para cima, com os olhos bem abertos e surpresos.

– Você quer hifenizar o nome dele?

Sou um cara meio antiquado. Acho que as mulheres deveriam colocar os sobrenomes de seus maridos. Sim, isso vem da suposição de que uma mulher é uma propriedade. E não, não concordo com isso. Futuramente, se algum besta vier e falar que ele é dono da minha sobrinha, vou lhe comprar uma pá. Para que ele possa cavar sua própria cova antes de eu colocá-lo lá.

Mas tecnicamente falando, Bella é a última dos Swan. Pessoas com o mesmo nome não significam mais nada, mas estou quase certo de que significa algo para ela.

– Bom… ele é nosso. E você fez quase todo o trabalho. Você devia receber uma parte dos créditos.

Seus olhos suavizam, ao me lembrar:

– Você odeia dividir, Edward.

Coloco um fio de cabelo atrás de sua orelha:

– Por você, estou disposto a fazer esta exceção.

Além disso, estou contando com o fato de que um dia, em breve, o sobrenome da Bella será igual ao de nosso filho. É claro que a Bella merece o melhor pedido de casamento do mundo, mas o melhor demora um tempo. Para planejar.

Está sendo trabalhado neste momento.

Estou fazendo aulas de como dirigir um balão nas tardes de sábado, enquanto ela pensa que estou jogando bola com os meninos.

Porque vou levá-la para dar uma volta de balão até o Vale do Hudson. Ao pousarmos, haverá um piquenique elegante nos esperando.

E é lá que farei a pergunta. Desse modo, caso a Bella recuse meu pedido, ela estará numa área completamente isolada aonde poderei convencê-la do contrário.

Sou um gênio, né?

Uma limusine nos esperará lá perto, mas não muito próxima, e depois vai nos levar de volta para casa, assim podemos ficar sentados e relaxando no caminho.

E, claro, para que possamos transar dentro dela.

Você nunca devia perder a oportunidade de transar dentro de uma, pois é sempre divertido.

Os olhos de Bella estão brilhando, cheios de lágrimas. Lágrimas de felicidade.

– Eu amei. Anthony Swan-Cullen. É perfeito. Obrigada.

Me inclino e beijo a testa de nosso filho. Depois, beijo os lábios de sua mãe.

– Você entendeu tudo errado, amor. Eu que deveria estar te agradecendo.

Ela olha para Anthony, com carinho. E, com aquela voz que poderia deixar um anjo verde de inveja, ela começa a cantar.

_There's a song that they sing when they take to the highway _

_A song that they sing when they take to the sea _

_A song that they sing of their home in the sky _

_Maybe you can believe it if it helps you to sleep _

_But singing works just fine for me _

_So good night you moonlight ladies _

_Rock-a-bye sweet baby Anthony _

_Deep greens and blues are the colors I choose_

_Won't you let me go down in my dreams _

_And rock-a-bye sweet baby Anthony_

Um homem só pode chorar em alguns momentos de sua vida, sem parecer um completo jumento. Esta é uma dessas vezes.

Quando Bella termina, limpo a garganta. E esfrego meus olhos molhados. Me abaixo na cama ao seu lado. Sei que deve ser contra as regras do hospital, mas, concordo, alguns daqueles enfermeiros parecem intimidadores pra cacete. Mas fala sério, são enfermeiros.

Bella vira para mim, para que Anthony se deite entre nós. Meu braço encosta nele, minha mão está no quadril dela, envolvendo os dois. Os olhos de Bella estão suavemente tranquilos: –

Edward?

– Humm?

– Você acha que ficaremos assim para sempre?

Abro um sorrisinho para ela:

– Com certeza não. Toco seu rosto, aquele que planejo olhar todas manhãs e noites, até que a morte nos separe. – Vamos melhorar cada vez mais.

Pronto, você ficou sabendo de tudo.

O que acha deste final feliz, hein?

Ou começo… acho… depende de como você enxerga.

Bom, de qualquer modo, passou da hora de eu começar a declamar algumas palavras de minha sabedoria. Conselhos.

Devido aos acontecimentos do ano passado, ficou cada vez mais claro que não entendo porra nenhuma.

Acho que você não devia levar em consideração nada do que falo.

Você ainda quer que eu tente?

Beleza. Mas não diga que não te avisei.

Aí vai:

Número um: as pessoas não mudam. Não existe mágica. Nenhuma porcaria de feitiço. O que você está vendo, é o que terá. É claro que alguns hábitos podem se ajustar. Podem ser controlados. Como minha tendência a fazer julgamentos errôneos. Só de pensar em assumir que sei tudo, sem verificar com a Bella antes, agora me deixa enojado. Mas as outras características, elas continuam. Ser possessivo, Bella ser teimosa, nossa competição coletiva – isso faz tanto parte de quem nós somos que não pode ser totalmente erradicado. É como… celulite. Vocês, damas, podem passar o dia todo no spa, cobertas em lama e em algas marinhas. Podem gastar milhões com aqueles cremes e esfoliantes ridículos. Mas, no final do dia, aquela pele com dobrinhas e toda enrugada continuará lá.

Me desculpe ser a pessoa a jogar isso na sua cara, mas é um fato. Mas se você ama alguém, se realmente amar, vai aceitá-la com ela é. Não tentará mudála. Você vai querer o pacote completo – bunda de queijo cottage e tudo mais.

Número dois: a vida não é perfeita. Ou previsível. Não espere que seja. Em um minuto, você está nadando na praia. A água está calma e tranquila, você está relaxada. Aí depois, de repente, uma ressaca te pega. O que conta é como você age em seguida. Você dá tudo o que pode? Bate na superfície, mesmo que seus braços e pernas estejam doendo? Ou você desiste e deixa se afogar? O modo como você reage às viradas e mudanças faz toda a diferença.

Então, número três: o que importa é, se você conseguir passar pelos momentos difíceis, inesperados, vale a pena ver aquela luz no fim do túnel depois de tudo o que enfrentou pra chegar até ela.

Isso é algo de que nunca me esquecerei.

Me lembro disso toda vez em que olho para a Bella.

Toda vez em que olho para nosso filho.

Quando tudo já foi dito e feito?

O resultado vale muito a pena.

**_ACABOU._**

**_BEIJOS E ATÉ_**


End file.
